Falsos juramentos
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Slash. Ha jurado amistad un traidor entre nosotros todos inocentes, todos sospechosos. Mientras aparece el culpable ¿Podrias besarme? Harry x Draco Harry x Ron.
1. Soledad y quidditch

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

Escrito por: Nabichan Saotome

____________________________________________________________

**1. Soledad y quidditch**

Lo quieras o no, la soledad es vital, necesaria, si bien congela la humanidad y la hace más hostil, sería imposible vivir sin ella. Hay veces, que causa equivocaciones y desastres, pierdes tu capacidad de comunicación y expresión hacia las otras personas. A veces es realmente dolorosa y deprimente, causa el suicidio, vicios, temores. Provoca aquellas razones que no te dejan vivir en paz y te llevan a la muerte ya sea física y mental. Destruye la sensibilidad, te hace irreal. Enfría corazones y cierra pensamientos, dejando la herida abierta, sin que alguien te cure, escuchándote, hablándote, sabiéndote feliz. Es todo un impedimento.

Pero ese no es el caso de Harry, él nunca estaba solo, por lo menos no después de descubrir la realidad sobre su existencia, sobre Hogwarts, donde ahora ya cursaba el 5º año, de la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres y de la cicatriz que formaba un rayo en su frente.

Aún así, la soledad es necesaria, más, cuando no tienes con quien hablar de tus problemas, con quien hablar de forma inteligente, cuando tienes con quien hablar pero no de la manera en que tú quisieras. Draco sabía a la perfección acerca de éste problema.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy; las únicas personas en cinco años de soledad acompañada, mejor solo que tener a alguien que no te enfrenta, no te escucha, no te ama.

Sirius también era un problema. Draco estaba totalmente harto de todo. De su casa, su familia, sus compañías, sus clases, pero más que nada, de no saber lo que realmente quería, de estar totalmente solo.

Lo único que podía entretenerlo aunque fuera por unos instantes era el quidditch. Sentir toda aquella energía recorriendo hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo era necesario.

Lo peor, es que era la misma fascinación extrema de su eterno enemigo, Harry Potter, que en esos momentos descansaba en la cama, mirando el techo, jugueteando con sus afilados dedos en los reflejos de luz que dejaba pasar la cortina ligeramente entreabierta.

Era el quinto día que Hogwarts ofrecía su protección a los jóvenes magos; desde que Voldemort había acrecentado su fuerza, y había aterrorizado al mundo mágico; haciendo tomar cartas en el asunto a Dumbledore, que de inmediato hizo mandar cientos de lechuzas, reuniendo a la gran familia de Hogwarts hallada a mediados de vacaciones de verano. Todo causado por un desastre, y por una noticia de "El profeta" que se había publicado horas después del atentado; con el titular sobre la fotografía de un paisaje fosco, donde antes era una comunidad mágica. Se podía ver a la perfección el deslumbramiento de la marca tenebrosa, una calavera de un tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca.

"**GRAN CONSTERNACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

A punto de la medianoche del presente día, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se hizo presente en una de las mayores comunidades de nuestro mundo. Varios testigos confirmaron el terror cometido contra los habitantes de ésta pacífica ciudad del sur, donde ahora no hay más que total devastación y un centenar de cadáveres que van siendo reconocidos e investigados. Sin embargo, toda la búsqueda es inútil. El ministerio de magia no ha querido dar más resoluciones sobre los motivos de ésta masacre [...]."

Aún con todo el revuelo de lo sucedido, cerca de la tercera parte de los padres de familia, no aceptaron la protección de Dumbledore, prefiriendo hacerle frente a ésta adversidad con sus propias manos. Ingenuidad de su parte, pero hay que pensar en la soledad que seguramente tendrían si estuvieran separados de sus hijos; prefiriendo así la muerte misma, pero cerca de sus seres queridos.

Harry no pensó dos veces en regresar al hogar que representaba para él la escuela Hogwarts. Y por supuesto que tío Vernon y tía Petunia estuvieron felices por ésta decisión. Por un momento el Gryffindor consideró en platicarles sobre Voldemort y lo que buscaba de él, pero si lo hubiera hecho así, se hubiera llevado una reprimenda terrible y una preocupación constante del mundo muggle. Era mejor así. Los no-magos prefieren los engaños.

Sí, están enamorados de las mentiras, como no amarán otro egoísmo.

Draco dio una patada en el suelo, sintiendo el aire jugando con su cabello rubio platino, su Nimbus 2001 se elevó lentamente, así podía percibir cada fibra de su ser estremeciéndose con la sensación extraordinaria de volar. Se imaginaba en un lugar lejano, diferente, donde pudiera ser libre para decir, expresar y hacer lo que quisiera. Pero aquel paraíso todavía no existía, había que crearlo. Y para ello, desafortunadamente necesitaba compañía. Pero no como la que normalmente lo rodeaba, necesitaba a alguien extraordinario. Que lograra remover aquella gruesa capa de frío y mentira que lo rodeaba. Aunque claro, todavía no era consciente de ello, aquella cuestión se hallaba bien enterrada en su mente.

Harry se hartó de juguetear con la luz de la luna que entraba en su cama. No podría dormir. Corrió la cortina, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se posaron en el baúl, el cuál, abrió con sumo cuidado, rayaba de la una de aquella madrugada. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y su saeta de fuego, encaminándose al campo de quidditch lentamente, para no despertar a nadie, bajó del cuarto de chicos y pasó la sala común, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, donde susurró la contraseña al cuadro de la dama gorda.

-Lágrimas de Fénix- por suerte, ella estaba de buen humor, (tal vez debido al vino que hacía horas consumía) se encontraba platicando con personajes pintorescos de otros cuadros. Cruzó la salida con una sonrisa hermosa en aquél rostro trigueño. Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad surcando los laberintos y corredores como sólo él sabía hacerlo, llegando sin ser descubierto por Filch o la señora Norris, al campo de juego. Levantó la vista, sin retirarse la capa de invisibilidad, ahí se encontraba su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy. Se montó en su saeta de fuego, un trozo del mango sobresalía, por lo que cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido cubrió bien su escoba, alzó el vuelo con una sonrisa irónica y una patada en el suelo, era un momento de diversión para él. Se elevó a la misma altura, Draco se hallaba prácticamente inmóvil, sentado literalmente en la escoba, contemplando la luna a más de treinta metros del césped.

Había algo en el rostro de Malfoy que lo hizo desistir de su juego, algo que le llamó la atención de tal manera que un ligero rubor se extendió sobre sus mejillas, era un cuadro precioso. Había en el rostro de Malfoy una sonrisa, como nunca había visto. Una sonrisa verdadera, de total tranquilidad, en sus ojos grises, que centelleaban a cada instante. Se acercó con tal lentitud a él, que no se escuchó ni un suspiro del viento, como si le permitiera pasar para seguir jugando. Desde adentro, Harry deslizó una mano, se encontraba frente a Draco, a sólo veinte centímetros los mangos de las escobas, sostuvo cuidadosamente una esquina de la capa, dispuesto a levantarla para que Malfoy se llevara el susto de su vida. Pero una fuerza mayor a su deseo de diversión, lo hizo detener su cometido. Se quedó observándolo por un minuto entero, incluso Malfoy parecía inofensivo de esa forma.

Un grito aterrador por su tono rompió el silencio. Era Filch.

-¡Hay alguien en el campo!- La luz no era suficiente para que reconociera a Draco, estaba demasiado arriba, Harry reaccionó muy a disgusto de su memoria; ya que el Slytherin siempre se comportaba de forma altanera con él y sus amigos; sin embargo, para su conciencia, fue lo más correcto que pudo lograr. Aún arriba de su saeta de fuego trepó también la Nimbus del rubio, que ya se había acomodado correctamente y se disponía a huir lejos de Hogwarts y regresar avanzada la mañana. Malfoy estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir un peso mayor en su escoba, pero el chico Potter lo obligó a subir a su saeta al igual que la Nimbus. Harry inclinó las escobas lo más rápido que pudo, en tanto que Filch ya llegaba al campo con varios profesores tras de sí. 

-Calma- le susurró al oído Harry, en tanto que Malfoy colocaba lentamente la mano sobre la suya, la capa de invisibilidad casi caía de la espalda de Potter, llegaron al suelo, tras una tribuna, Harry tomó las escobas y se retiró la capa por dos instantes, sólo para cubrir a Draco; que ahora se hallaba entre su cuerpo y el muro. Las escobas también fueron cubiertas. Tuvo que pegarse lo suficiente a él, lo que le causó escalofríos; la cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarse lo más posible con el contacto del otro. Tranquilizaron sus respiraciones hasta hacerlas inaudibles, la sorpresa de Malfoy todavía no se lograba, estaba totalmente paralizado y no podía comprender nada. Filch y los demás recorrieron incansablemente el campo. Llegaron a ellos, tan sólo a dos metros examinando cada centímetro posible. Dumbledore estaba ahí.

Harry volteó, el profesor sabía de su ubicación; la fija mirada que le dirigía llamó la atención de Draco, que saliendo un poco de su estupor, volteó a ver al director, que se limitó a sonreírles a ambos con una mueca de aprobación y desvió aquella observación lejos, dedicando sus palabras a las personas que se encontraban alrededor.

-Al parecer fue una falsa alarma, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora vamos a dormir que no hay nadie ajeno a Hogwarts por estos rumbos- ambos chicos comprendieron la expresión y esperaron a que se alejaran. Filch refunfuñaba, con su gata en el regazo. Echó un último vistazo y siguió a los profesores. Draco observaba fijamente la correspondida mirada de Harry. Desvió aquellos ojos grisáceos, preguntando a Potter  como en un susurro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-El que seamos enemigos, no significa que dejaré que te expulsen-

-¿Lo hubieran hecho?- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Tal vez no, pero te hubieran puesto una reprimenda por alterar el orden en Hogwarts o algo así, con lo de Voldemort es lo más probable- Harry colocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro trigueño en tanto que se alejaba de él lentamente. Draco esperó un momento antes de hacer lo mismo, la capa de invisibilidad cayó por unos instantes, dejando ver los ojos maravillosos esmeralda que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna. Las escobas cayeron a un lado. Ambos pronunciaron firmemente, al unísono...

-¡Arriba!- cada escoba fue con su dueño, Harry tomó su capa y tras desfilar sus ojos por el cuerpo de Malfoy, movió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Vámonos- Draco no contestó, pero lo siguió, a su lado, sin palabra alguna. -Será mejor que nos cubramos, si nos descubren es seguro que nos castigarán- la luna podía iluminarlos lo suficiente, el pasto casi brillaba, el cabello rubio platino de Malfoy lucía alborotado; y el de Harry... era de costumbre ya.

-Está bien- Harry tomó la capa y la echó primero sobre sus hombros para después cubrir a Draco, por última vez se vieron los chicos y desaparecieron al instante bajo la tela de invisibilidad, como fantasmas de Hogwarts.

El Slytherin sonrió ligeramente, de un instante a otro ya no se sentía tan solo.

**

Después de dejar a Malfoy en la torre de Slytherin y descubrir que la contraseña era Basilisco Harry regresó a su sitio en Gryffindor con un pensamiento que no podía alejar de su mente "Draco no parecía tan desagradable" y era un pensamiento en sí que le aterraba, ¿Los peores enemigos podrían llevarse bien? Pero lo olvidó, al dejar su escoba y regresar a su cama, cerrar las cortinas y conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, Draco no corrió con igual suerte. Harry le resultaba simpático. ¿Un Gryffindor? Fue algo que no lo dejó dormir ni un instante de aquella noche solitaria.

A punto de las tres y media, el Slytherin se puso de pie, fue a la biblioteca situada en la sala común y buscó en la enciclopedia una palabra que lo acompañaba diariamente. Recorrió las páginas con sus afilados dedos, delicadamente hasta encontrar su objetivo.

"Soledad: (_Del latín solitas, atis), estado del que vive lejos del mudo: __los encantos de la soledad" Draco interrumpió su lectura, reflexionando acerca de ello, a su parecer, sí; a veces la soledad era deliciosa. Pero estar con ella siempre, sabía amargo al paladar. "Pesar y melancolía por la ausencia, muerte o pérdida de alguna persona o cosa. Más común entre los llamados muggles y la comunidad mágica débil. Síntoma de inutilidad" Cerró el libro furiosamente, como todos los libros en la biblioteca de Slytherin contenía comentarios despectivos. Él no era débil._

Y buscar su significado había sido inútil. Sabía perfectamente qué era la soledad. Todos sus amigos, familiares y conocidos le habían enseñado su significado y la práctica desde pequeño. Y ahora, su peor enemigo; Harry Potter, le comenzaba a enseñar que no estaría solo por mucho tiempo.

____________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¡Ohayou! ^^ En sí, éste capítulo no tiene mucha relevancia. Pero paciencia, es importante saber la situación de ambos antes de comenzar la aventura. Sip, me sentía solita el día que escribí esto... aunque, ya no ^^.

Ésta historia es la primera que hago de Harry Potter, pero en sí, es mi fanfiction no. 24. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo, esperen la continuación muy pronto "Un nuevo comienzo" :) =02 Marzo 03=

Dedicatoria: A Aka-chan, Darthilvec, Fabián, Ryu Glass, Tabris, Valblue, Zydane, a todos los admiradores de Harry Potter y a los que leen esto para darme gusto ^^

Visiten mi página: [ranmalluvia.iespana.es] y escriban sus comentarios acerca de "Falsos juramentos" a nabichan@eresmas.com todos serán bien recibidos ^^

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling, a la cual ésta historia no perjudica por ser realizada sin fines de lucro alguno. La modificación, robo o mutilación de ésta, así como rapto de su autoría; causará penalización jurídica.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

**Respuesta a los Reviews: **

**GaBrIeLa: Muchas gracias, sip, el comienzo quedó lindo, eso espero de lo demás. Y no te preocupes, a menos que caiga en manos de dementores o esté al borde de la muerte no dejaré de escribir. ¡Eso nunca! Saluditos ^^**

**Agatha** NecroPrincess**: Yo obediente, aquí está la continuación ^^  
  
**Miaka****** Fanel: Por supuesto que me puedes llamar así ^^ y no te preocupes, no me presionas, porque de hecho lo tenía listo. Espero disfrutes "Falsos juramentos" y te guste éste capítulo ¿Vale? No te olvides de escribirme tus comentarios ;) Un abrazo ^^ y...**

Un beso a todos,

Nabichan Saotome

____________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2. Un nuevo comienzo**

Draco no podía consigo mismo, se hallaba acostado en el sillón; con una camisa azul celeste, los primeros dos botones abiertos. La capa negra sobre la ropa. Los demás Slytherin empezaban a salir de los cuartos. 

Una coloración más o menos lívida, se encontraba alrededor de la base de ambos párpados inferiores; ¿Qué había hecho en toda la noche? Ni él mismo lo sabía. En su mirada se percibía un cansancio, casi tan grande como la preocupación que no podía abandonarlo.

Se puso de pie, en el momento en que sus "amigos" se pararon frente a él, esperándolo ansiosos por ir a desayunar.

Las manecillas del reloj situado en la pared, cuya antigüedad rebasaba varios cientos de años; de una madera gruesa y fina; rayaban las nueve de las mañana en el momento en que de la sala común, llegaron a la entrada y con la dirección de Draco Malfoy el cuadro se movió al ser pronunciada la palabra "basilisco". Bajaron las escaleras, pasaron varios corredores; y llegaron al Gran comedor, donde faltaba más de la mitad de los alumnos, los cuales seguramente seguían disfrutando de un plácido sueño.

Todo había quedado de la siguiente forma: Hogwarts había abierto sus puertas a todos los alumnos que quisieran estar bajo su protección. No asistirían a clases, pero las normas seguirían casi como siempre. Sería como las vacaciones de verano, pero con el doble de duración.

Harry miraba su libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" con interés, a pesar de haberlo leído ya muchas veces, cada que lo hacía encontraba algo que lo dejaba boquiabierto o le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para olvidar todo lo demás, se encontraba casi solo en la mesa Gryffindor del Gran comedor; cerca de la puerta, a punto de ocupar el último lugar del fondo. Hermione se encontraba encerrada en la biblioteca, intentando no perder ni un momento de sus vacaciones, Ron aún dormía, como en la madriguera no lo dejaban desvelarse, en el colegio aprovechaba esas temporadas libres para... para realmente nada. El desayuno ya estaba servido.

Draco entró al Gran comedor, con sus dos guardaespaldas, que corrieron a la mesa de Slytherin tan pronto vieron la comida en los grandes platones. Volteó a su izquierda, exactamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y con una sonrisa irónica e hipócrita se acerco a Harry.

-Potter....- viró a mirarlo, estaba a su lado, de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Esa mueca tan desagradable estaba más fuerte que nunca en su albino rostro.

-Malfoy- respondió con un dejo de diversión, notando que no había dormido bien. El silencio incómodo no los abandonó por varios instantes de tensión que parecieron horas -Y bien, ¿Te comieron la lengua las serpientes?- pronunció, irónicamente.

-Si te pagaran por tus gracias, podrías mantener a tu amigo Weasley y a su familia- un amargo sabor llegó a la boca de Harry. Pero eso no le preocupó, pues su mente era más rápida que su sentimentalismo.

-Mejor ser pobre, que vivir con tu pobreza mental, Malfoy-

-Retira eso- Malfoy se sentó a su lado, a la derecha, sabiendo que eso molestaría al chico. Cosa que fue así, pues una mueca extraña apareció casi de inmediato: Asco, terror. Aún así, no se perdían de vista mutuamente.

-No lo haré- 

-Retira eso, o lo pagarás caro-

-Creo que tu familia ya se pudre en suficiente dinero, ¿Quieres más?- Era increíble cuántos pensamientos podía tener a la vez Draco, había tantas respuestas. Lo que sí, fue un golpe duro para el Gryffindor, fueron las palabras arrastradas que surgieron de aquellos delgados labios de su interlocutor.

-Por lo menos tengo una familia...- Harry atrasó la mandíbula por el tremendo rencor que le provocó esa frase. Sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandecían de sorpresa. Pero tras un par de segundos, regresó a la normalidad, con el corazón acelerado todavía y los sentimientos quebrados; pero externamente, parecía igual que antes. Draco no esperaba una respuesta como la que obtuvo.

-Te felicito en verdad. Que tengas buen día- Harry se puso de pie sonriéndole al parecer con sinceridad, luciendo que no traía su túnica de Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, pues él sólo la traía puesta durante clases; mientras no fuera periodo de enseñanza, jamás se la ponía. Como años antes había dicho a Hagrid, él era "Sólo Harry" y para los demás, eso era suficiente. Traía puesta, una sudadera roja con el número '09' impreso y unos pantalones de mezclilla, vistiendo como un muggle cualquiera. Con el libro en la mano, estaba a punto de irse cuando apareció Dumbledore enfrente de él, virando a ver a Draco, tramando algo. Volteó nuevamente al Gryffindor, hablándole de manera gentil al percatarse de que su plato estaba vacío.

-Harry, ¿No nos acompañarás a desayunar el día de hoy?-

-Lo que pasa Profesor es que....- Albus interrumpió, moviendo la palma en forma de negación.

-Sin excusas Harry, tengo varias sorpresas para todos ustedes. Draco, veo que están volviéndose buenos amigos. No, no, no, no te preocupes Draco, quédate ahí sentado. Cuánto me alegra que por fin se estén llevando bien- ambos chicos voltearon a verse, con los músculos de la cara contraídos. ¿Amigos ellos? ¿Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin? Harry se sentó de la pura impresión en tanto que el profesor se reunía con los demás en la mesa principal.

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos al percatarse de que la gran mayoría de los alumnos los miraban. Principalmente, porque, habían sido llamados urgentemente para el desayuno, y pronto, una gran multitud se agolpaba en la puerta, lo primero que veían, era a Draco y a Harry sentados en la misma mesa, juntos. Hermione no le tomó mucha importancia al sentarse al lado de Harry, pero Ron, enrojeció tanto como su cabello, de la sorpresa, pasando por el verde de Slytherin y volviéndose igual de pálido que siempre, para palidecer aún más.

-Amigos nosotros...- Harry y Draco miraban los platos frente a ellos con falso interés.

-Eso es asqueroso....-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Potter- voltearon a verse, con una mueca de asco y repugnancia entre sí. Ambos se pusieron de pie y tomaron caminos contrarios, Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, que mantenía una plática secreta [Aunque obviamente hablando de la razón que habría como para que Malfoy se sentara en la mesa Gryffindor] con Hermione hasta que Potter recuperó la cordura y volvió con sus amigos. Draco con aquella expresión de todo Slytherin, volvió a su mesa pretextando "Planear algo contra San Potter" a lo que, cualquier persona en sus plenas facultades y conocimiento de los mismos; sabría que era cierto.

-Harry, ¡Qué te sucede!- imploró Ron, mirando fijamente a su amigo, que se sobresaltó.

-Nada...nada Ron- La discusión hubiera seguido, si no hubiera sido por las indicaciones de silencio que pronunció la profesora McGonagall, a lo que todos quedaron con palabras ahogadas.

-Silencio- A la réplica de Minerva McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, en sus ojos podría verse una diversión inconfundible, como de algo que iba a atormentar a los alumnos por igual. Su voz, sin embargo, denotaba la necesaria seriedad del director de un colegio tan reconocido como lo era Hogwarts.

-Buenos días, alumnos de Hogwarts. Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche. Estamos aquí reunidos, no sólo para disfrutar de nuestro delicioso desayuno, sino para darles una buena noticia. Como todos ustedes saben; la salida del castillo está totalmente limitada, al tener que ser acompañados por un profesor para hacerlo- aquí, lanzó una mirada furtiva a Harry que a su paranoia pareció algo así como `Te vi y ahora no te me escapas' pero sólo fue la imaginación del chico Gryffindor ya que realmente era sólo de diversión inocente -Sin embargo, la desobediencia de un par de chicos, cuya reunión en el campo de Quidditch anoche causó un gran alboroto entre el personal me ha dado una estupenda idea. A pesar del peligro que esto causa, llevaremos el torneo de Quidditch. Y la sorpresa, es que... mezclaremos a jugadores de diferentes casas en los equipos. Formaremos cuatro de ellos; como siempre. Repartiendo equitativamente a los alumnos. Hoy a las cinco de la tarde se reunirán los jugadores de años anteriores y aspirantes; en el campo de quidditch. Ahora que, yo me tomaría la libertad de felicitar a los causantes de ésta magnífica idea- todo el alumnado, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en total silencio; no por la falta de importancia, sino por la sorpresa; voltearon a ver a su alrededor a cualquiera que pareciera sospechoso de semejante desastre. Simplemente, no se podían mezclar las casas en un partido de quidditch, sería todo un caos. Harry, que se sabía a la perfección, causante del embrollo, viró hacia la persona que le dedicaba una mirada fija: Draco Malfoy. Ambos se miraron por instantes, llenos de odio. Más de parte del rubio. Harry hubiera jurado, que Draco se levantaría ahí mismo para lanzarle el "Avada Kedavra". Bien, si lo iba a matar pronto, él estaría preparado. Desvió aquella conexión asesina y vio al profesor Dumbledore divertido, mirándolo por sobre sus lentes de media luna. Apenas sonrió y viró su atención a Ron, que a comparación del demás alumnado, parecía sorprendido y satisfecho.

-¡Harry!, ¡Es perfecto!, ¡Podré meterme al equipo de Quidditch!- Potter sonrió sinceramente a su amigo, ya que parecía que era el único que parecía disfrutarlo.

-Es suficiente- pronunció Albus, deteniendo al instante el murmullo. -Para los que les preocupa su seguridad, les alegrará saber que en cada entrenamiento y juego de quidditch; se llevará a cabo una completa vigilancia por parte de todos los profesores y personal de Hogwarts. Incluyendo...- recalcó fuertemente ésta palabra -A su profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras- la gran mayoría viró hacia Snape, rezando que no hubiera conseguido ese año el puesto. Claro, a excepción de Slytherin, que sabían era perfecto para ellos que semejante catástrofe sucediera. Sin embargo, el nombre que pronunció, tomó a los mismos espectadores por sorpresa. -Remus Lupin- Apareció en escena aquél hombre alto de cabello castaño claro veteado notablemente menos de gris, en su rostro una expresión que a juzgar Harry, era mil veces mejor que cuando lo conoció, una sonrisa se curvaba de forma esplendorosa. Estaba mejor arreglado, la toga tenía poco de uso, incluso su cabello se hallaba amarrado en una coleta, de donde sobresalían unos mechones de cabello que adornaban hermosamente su pálido, pero mejorado, rostro. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa por parte de todos, el Gran Comedor se ahogó en aplausos y gritos de aprobación, por parte de sólo la mitad del alumnado. La otra mitad, no comprendía muy bien porqué los gritos; ya hubiera sido por desconocimiento del profesor o porque detestaban a aquél licántropo, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó ante tal recibimiento. Harry no podía con su felicidad, después de todo, en el desayuno no todo eran malas noticias.

*******

Tan pronto Dumbledore dio todas las buenas/malas nuevas, como que la semana próxima los nuevos integrantes de Gryffindor llegarían de manera adelantada y que sortearían los lugares en los equipos, y hubo calmado los ánimos por tener un hombre-lobo como maestro para Defensa de Artes Oscuras [Ante lo que no pareció molestar mucho a los no-Slytherin, por saber que podía controlar su transformación con la poción que le daba Snape]; Harry se puso de pie, mirando al director de forma interrogante, esperando una respuesta a una cuestión que nunca pronunció, dirigiéndola sólo con la mirada. Albus asintió al percatarse de lo que obviamente se refería. Con una sonrisa hermosamente colocada en su blanca dentadura, Harry se acercó con rapidez y pasos firmes además de silenciosos hasta la mesa principal donde todos los profesores se hallaban. Remus se puso de pie, fue con premura hasta un extremo y abrazó al Gryffindor, tan pronto llegó al sitio. Cosa, que no se esperaba Harry, el que correspondió a la efusiva mueca.

-Profesor Lupin, no sabe cuánto me alegra que esté nuevamente aquí- lo que no sabía el chico de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, es que Remus estaba ahí sólo para protegerlo, no permitiría que Voldemort se acercara hasta él, aunque eso significara su muerte misma. Aunque...no sería el único.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pero sólo la tendrás por un día- dijo, al separarse del chico, que lucía una esplendorosa mueca de felicidad al igual que él. -Muy pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?- una mirada fija sobre él no dejaba ni un instante de observarle, leyendo sus labios y los del interlocutor.

-Sí profesor- un ligero rubor se situó en sus mejillas, todavía no acostumbrado a que alguien lo tratara de forma afectuosa y menos, cuando se trataba de celebrar aquella fecha en especial. -Pero todavía faltan dos semanas y media....-

-Vamos por aquí- Lupin miró a Dumbledore, quien asintió con una sonrisa afectuosa y divertida. -No importa que falté tiempo, decidí adelantarte mi regalo-

-Muchas gracias Profesor- ambos caminaron fuera del Gran Comedor, hacia la oficina del director. Los ojos de Draco resplandecieron de odio al verlo salir. ¿Su cumpleaños? Pues le tendría una sorpresa que nunca olvidaría.

*******

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde hacía casi cinco años. Tantos recuerdos que surgían con tan sólo la idea de que dentro de dos semanas y media, cumpliría dieciséis años de edad, en los que había tenido más aventuras de las que se podían contar. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos no abarcaron mucho en su tiempo, pues al momento en que entraron a la oficina, se llevó una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida. Corrió hacia la persona delante de él a dos metros, que viró al escuchar su nombre. Sus pies se movieron con total facilidad, hasta que dejaron el suelo.

-¡SIRIUS!- pronto se hallaba fuertemente asido a su cuello. De aquél hombre alto, de cabellera negra, suelta, cuya sedosidad era segura; rostro amigable, pálido, ligeramente demacrado, pero totalmente feliz al abrazar a su ahijado. Acarició su cabello igualmente azabache con delicadeza, soportando aquél peso sobre su cuerpo. Había viajado con Lupin, a pesar de las complicaciones y riesgo que eso implicaba, valía la pena asegurarse de que Harry se encontraba bien después del ataque de Voldemort, era seguro que iría por él.

-Hola Harry- ambos se soltaron, el chico Gryffindor se bajó algo apenado por su propia efusividad. Viró a mirar a Lupin que cerró la puerta con cuidado y los acompañó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo, con una sorpresa todavía palpable, aunque indudablemente, no le interesaba mucho la razón. Lo importante, es que su padrino estaba ahí, con él. Y Remus, su profesor favorito también. Quizá nada podía ser mejor.

-Bueno Harry... a Remus se le ocurrió darte una pequeña sorpresa, sólo que no puedo arriesgarme a venir después, por el momento, sabes que el Ministerio de Magia está muy ocupado con averiguar acerca de los mortifagos y Voldemort; se han olvidado de mí durante unos días- Pronunció aparentando seguridad mientras no perdía de vista a Remus, hablando más para él, como si regulara sus propias palabras. Harry, aunque no muy convencido de ello, decidió no seguir preguntando. Lupin volteó hacia su compañero, interrogante. Que al percatarse de ello, con una mirada severa, suspiró, tranquilizándose y volteando nuevamente hacia su ahijado. -Harry... necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante- sus hermosos ojos despedían una severidad inexorable al pronunciar su cuestión.

-Claro, dime-

-¿Te ha dolido últimamente la cicatriz o has tenido pesadillas?- Harry volteó los ojos ligeramente hacia arriba, intentando recordar lo más posible, lo más extraño, es que todo había estado muy tranquilo, inusualmente tranquilo. Cruzó los brazos intentando recordar algún vestigio de miedo que a plena noche le hubiera asaltado, o un dolor mortal en la frente, justo en el rayo que formaba la cicatriz; sin lograrlo.

-No.... desde la última vez que me enfrenté a Voldemort todo ha estado tranquilo- Sirius sonrió satisfecho y visiblemente más tranquilo, colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Harry, agradeciendo esa respuesta.

-Muy bien, eso me alegra, no quiero que te suceda nada malo; por lo que en cuanto algo cambie, me escribirás ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-¿Te parece si vamos a platicar un rato?- Sirius sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, volteando a Remus. -¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Sólo si Harry quiere-

-¿Querer? ¡¿Bromea?! Por supuesto que sí- Lupin agradeció esa afirmativa, por un momento, a pesar de saberse el profesor favorito de Harry dudó que quisiera compartir su poco tiempo con Black. El Gryffindor los tomó del brazo a ambos yendo hacia la salida, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta.

*******

Draco ladeó la cabeza frente al espejo de los elegantes baños, intentando tranquilizarse, tristes gotas de agua caían de su cabello, recorriendo el color rubio platino; bajando por su rostro, descendiendo hasta sus hombros y cayendo por su cuerpo entero. Se había lavado la cara a pesar de estar completamente limpio, para intentar calmarse. No podía ser, no podía envidiar a una persona como Harry. No podía, a pesar de que tuviera todo lo que él no poseía. Se limpió la cara furiosamente con la manga de su túnica, su cabello estaba revuelto, no se había tomado la molestia de evitarlo. Y de esa forma.... se parecía un poco a Harry. Recordó cómo estaba siempre, con el cabello azabache revuelto, pero presentable, suave; a veces los mechones negros caían sobre sus anteojos redondos, sin que eso importase. No desarreglado precisamente, sino totalmente natural.

Natural, natural. Total y al cabo, él no era natural, mucho menos su cabello podía serlo. Tenía que fingir una maldad que simplemente no sentía, prefería la indeferencia, esa era su forma de odiar. Pero, si no demostraba malicia, no sería un Malfoy. Y se había forjado así durante largos quince años. Mirándolos de cerca y con detenimiento, sus hermosos ojos grises comenzaban a parecerse a los de su padre, con aquél odio y asco a cada instante tan característicos. Incluso a él, le dirigía esa mirada de odio. Y eso lo estaba destrozando. Oyó una voz acercándose, con un tono que no pudo reconocer; se oía totalmente extasiado, feliz.

-Ahora vengo- volteó a la puerta, que se abrió de un instante a otro. Hubiera querido parecer más arreglado por la persona que entró. La que menos hubiera querido lo observara así de desatendido. -Malfoy- en lugar de mirar ese ya conocido resentimiento en él, se percató de lo feliz y satisfecho que parecía Harry. Pensó lo más rápido posible y se miró al espejo con curiosidad, intentando arreglarse lo más posible. Colocó el brazo derecho en la pared de los tantos lavabos, recargado.

-Potter, veo que últimamente te gusta mi compañía- pronunció con la misma ironía de siempre, y al parecer el Gryffindor no escuchó nada de lo que él decía. Se paró en los lavabos, al lado de Draco, abrió la llave, sólo a la mitad y tomando agua en un cuenco formado entre sus manos se mojó la cara con elegancia. Cerró la llave, tomó el jabón y frotándolo un poco entre sus manos lo dejó nuevamente para seguir lavándose la cara. Draco no perdía detalle. Tras tallarse la cara [Intentando quitarse la pintura de encima, ya que había tenido un pequeño juego con Remus y Sirius, que involucraba pinceles manejados con la varita y no quería usar ese hechizo para las manchas en la piel, ya que llegaba a arder después de unos diez minutos de su aplicación]

-No está mal- pronunció, enjuagándose la cara, visiblemente más limpia. Draco, totalmente absorto le alcanzó una pequeña toalla color blanco que estaba colgada en una argolla hasta el fondo de los lavabos, lo que agradeció el Gryffindor con una sonrisa sincera. -Muchas gracias-

-¿Qué no está mal, Potter?- dijo, interesado.

-Tu cabello- señaló, mirándose al espejo, secándose la cara, deslizando la toalla lentamente, sin dejar rastro de las gotas. -Me gusta más así-

-Nadie te preguntó-

-Es sólo una opinión- se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro y virando a su enemigo con una mueca de satisfacción, no por su corta plática, sino por lo bien que surgían las cosas las últimas tres horas; con la toalla en la mano derecha. -¿Irás al torneo de quidditch?-

-Por supuesto- pronunció, arrastrando las palabras con desinterés, estaba más concentrado en descubrir en los ojos verdes la razón de su amabilidad.

-Con que no te sorprendan a media noche volando está todo bien....- los músculos de su pálida cara se contrajeron de la sorpresa, respiró dificultosamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

-No le has dicho a nadie. ¿Verdad? Sabes que el decirlo, te aseguraría una paliza-

-No me tomes por un tonto, Malfoy. Eso significaría delatarme... y en mi lista de actividades todavía no está el suicidio- sonrió levemente, ladeando al chico y dejando la toalla nuevamente en la argolla. -Nos vemos luego-

-Adiós, Potter- no cruzaron más palabras, Harry salió, encontrándose con Remus y un perro negro; dejando a Draco nuevamente solo. Volteó a su reflejo, de su túnica sacó un cepillo, lo alzó a la altura de su cabeza, dispuesto a dejar nuevamente su peinado habitual al paso; las palabras de Harry resonaron en su mente de manera melodiosa: "Tu cabello...me gusta más así". Pasó el cepillo de forma diferente, como no lo había hecho nunca. Se desenredó los mechones solamente, regresando a su lugar aquél objeto de marfil. Subió las manos a su cabeza, sacudiendo con elegancia su cabello, dejando que tomara el camino que quisiera. Arregló los mechones de su cabello, dándole la forma adecuada para no parecer muy desaliñado; sonrió por instantes de forma sincera, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ese comentario le había subido el ánimo. Sin embargo, ese nuevo aliento no duró mucho; asaltado por sus pensamientos nuevamente. Harry no sólo tenía lo que él no: Comprensión, amistad y compañía.... también tenía unos maravillosos ojos verdes.

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará... **

=22 Marzo 2003=


	3. Odio e indiferencia

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

Ok, por la insistencia de las siguientes (lindísimas =) personas, he puesto la continuación de una vez. Hagan lo mismo también ustedes si quieren el próximo más pronto de lo que lo pondría [Una semana] mientras, agradézcanles ;) A mí me encanta que me escriban ^^:

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**BAD GIRL MALFOY: Claro que no lo haría, y gracias por pedir el próximo capítulo, esto significa que va gustando y no pierdo mi tiempo subiéndolo a ésta página ^^**

**GaBrIeLa: Pues, algo así va a suceder; obviamente. Y no quise que fueran amigos así de pronto... aunque igual, creo que lo haré demasiado pronto xP Sip, tb a mí me parecieron así ^^ Saludos**

**Naria** Burrfoot**: Síp, yo también estoy de acuerdo con el lindo-Harry, sin tanta gomina, Draco está más atractivo ^^ Jejeje, me sonrojo... muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra haber cumplido sin saberlo tus perspectivas jajaja. Sí, Harry es tan bueno... y Draco, no es tan malo como lo pintan "La serpiente no es como la pintan" jajajaja... Sí, envidia, bastante además obsesión, por supuesto.... Ojalá te guste lo que sigue. Muchas gracias. ¡¡Besos!! ^^**

Un beso a todos,

Nabichan Saotome

____________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3. Odio e indiferencia**

Draco recorrió los pasillos indiferentemente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, varios Slytherins de último curso torturando a un Hufflepuff, utilizando el hechizo de levitación para vaciar sus bolsillos por completo y sonrojarle el rostro por la sangre acumulada; una pareja disfrutaba de la tarde entre besos; Filch rabiaba a Peeves que no lo dejaba en paz. El mundo giraba a pesar de su frialdad y apatía. Nada de eso le interesaba, en tanto seguía su caminata, con el pelo revuelto, cubriendo ligeramente su vista; con la mirada agachada, casi numerando cada mosaico del piso; rayos de luz penetraban en el castillo, por las cuantiosas ventanas por las que pasaba. Luz oscuridad, luz oscuridad. Miró su reloj, apenas levantando el brazo y la mirada. Las manecillas marcaban recién las dos de la tarde. Pateó una pequeña piedrita en el camino y siguió hundido en sus pensamientos. Recordó, la noche anterior, cuando Harry había llegado a salvarle de una reprimenda segura; ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, luciendo su Saeta de Fuego sin que él se diera cuenta?

Eso demostraba a la perfección que era mejor jugador de quidditch, aunque claro, no necesitaba la experiencia pasada para saberlo. El primer día en que Harry subió a una escoba, a pesar de no saber ni pizca de quidditch, a pesar de no tener ni una milésima parte de experiencia, lo había sorprendido. Al igual que ese estúpido valor [Como lo juzgaba Draco] que le hizo subir a la misma altura y enfrentarlo, consiguiendo la recordadora de Neville y el lugar más importante en el equipo, como buscador. Si a esas razones se remitían, entonces se podría decir que Harry le debía un favor. Una sonrisa melancólica curvó imperceptiblemente el rostro de Malfoy. No, él no había hecho nada más que adelantar lo inevitable, que descubrieran sus habilidades en el quidditch.

Desde ese momento, Harry era el consentido de todo Hogwarts. El niño-que-vivió, si tan sólo no tuviera ese título hubiera sido todo más fácil.

Si no fuera bueno para todo.

Para el quidditch era obvio que no tenía rival. Atravesaba el cielo como si fuese su ambiente natural; con la facilidad de respirar y la elegancia y rapidez de una gacela. Draco siempre se quedaba atrás, resintiendo que el cielo no se portara igual de amable que con Harry; aunque claro, cada quien tiene lo que se merece.

Para la amistad, era el mejor de todos, no había persona en el mundo mágico que no conociera su nombre, que no supiera su historia completa, y al verificar que él era el niño que venció a Voldemort, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente como fiel recuerdo; cualquiera le regalaba una sonrisa y quería una fotografía a su lado.

Para las y los admiradores, no había mejor reliquia que Harry. No es que fuera irresistiblemente atractivo, pensándolo mejor, sí lo era. Tal vez por vanidad, había dejado esos mechones color azabache por todas partes; cubriendo su cicatriz; así, se enamorarían de él por lo que era y no por su título de "Héroe". Tampoco es que Harry fuera tremendamente guapo. Tenía un hermoso cabello rebelde tan negro como la oscuridad, que parecía demasiado natural para ser real. Una nariz delicada, sin llegar a ser demasiado fina o extraña para su rostro. Unos magníficos ojos verdes que irradiaban felicidad. Los labios finamente formados, que casi siempre sonreían. Su rostro con la perfecta armonía, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Está bien, tal vez Harry fuese atractivo y hermoso, pero lo que más llamaba la atención en todo era su carácter. "Endemoniadamente bueno" tal vez sería el título adecuado para el Gryffindor. Y Draco había nacido para odiar al chico modelo.

Draco había nacido para ser el mejor, en el lado oscuro. Pero jamás le había llamado la atención aquella popularidad. Lo que le encantaba, era sentir el respeto que pudiera infundir. Objetivo fallido, pues sólo obtenía miedo o atracción por su dinero.

Odiaba a Harry, por ser mejor en el quidditch. No porque no lo admirara, ya que una parte de él lo hacía; sino por la única razón de que lo avergonzaba a los ojos de su padre Lucius Malfoy, tenía que ser mejor que él en todo para poder simpatizarle un poco.

Lo detestaba por no comprender lo que él le había propuesto en el tren de Hogwarts en primer curso, tal vez por haber utilizado de pésima forma las palabras, por haberse equivocado al escogerlas. Pero sólo tenía once años cuando todo eso había sucedido. Casi cinco años le habían servido de experiencia para madurar. Él había querido ser su amigo, su cómplice tal vez, pero se había ganado su odio a base de mucho esfuerzo. Era su culpa. Si Harry y él no eran amigos era enteramente su culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera mantenido la bocota cerrada para que los prejuicios que su familia le había infundido se ahogaran en su garganta, sería diferente. Estaría con Harry, platicándole todos sus problemas, soportando de mejor manera a Weasley y Granger. Otro inconveniente, era por obvias razones su padre, su casa, todo lo que le recordaba que él era un Slytherin, y sobre todo un Malfoy.

Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos, más aún, en amistad; era un punto gravemente juzgado. Eran la parte contraria.

Harry era la luz, Draco; según su reputación, la oscuridad. Pero no todo lo que decían era cierto; le encantaba hacer travesuras y divertirse a costa de los demás, pero jamás sería la oscuridad. Era hiriente, sarcástico, travieso; pero de ningún modo llenaba los requisitos que su padre tantas veces le había repetido. Crueldad, maldad, astucia, ambición. Cuatro puntos, de los que sólo le faltaban dos. "Crueldad y maldad" Cierto que en ocasiones ejercía esos derechos, pero la mayoría era para llamar la atención, para que la gente lo viera, aunque fuera con odio.

Odio. ¿Acaso era la única forma en la que sabía ser mirado? Lucius; realmente era como padre, un total fracaso. Le había enseñado cómo defenderse, cómo no ser lastimado. Pero lo mataba con su frialdad, con esos ojos igualmente grises que destruían su inocencia y su niñez. Su madre, Narcisa, era simplemente igual a su padre. Cuál cariño, cuál amor. Lo único que Draco había aprendido a sentir y expresar; era: odiar y saberse odiado. Lo cual, a ojos de cualquier tercero, era definitivamente una forma de crecer traumatizado.

Draco por un momento se detuvo, dándose cuenta apenas que estaba en el campo de quidditch, incluso cuando no se había propuesto ir a ese lugar, al que siempre asistía cuando recordaba o estaba deprimido; terminó ahí. En fin, sabía que no había peligro cerca con los profesores que hacían los preparativos para las cinco de la tarde, para las cuales, faltaban dos horas; así que se sentó en las gradas, justo a la mitad, observando que desde ahí todo lucía diferente. Había estado caminando una hora, pensando en Harry Potter y comparándolo consigo mismo. Lo cual, lo llenó aún más de odio. Harry tenía todo lo que él no. Y eso lo hacía sentir una envidia demasiado insensible. Recargado sobre sus codos en sus rodillas, viró a su izquierda; hablando del rey de roma... Ahí estaba Harry; con Remus y un perro negro al lado, platicando con el profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Hooch. [Nota: Sirius no puede estar expuesto en su forma humana cuando está al aire libre, ya que si alguien que no sea de fiar lo ve, le causaría complicaciones; por lo que permanece en su forma canina fuera de los cuartos] Draco ladeó la cabeza, detestando su vista, al reconocer a su peor enemigo a muchos metros de distancia. Miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, el sol, a pesar de ser verano; se encontraba iluminando levemente, con una inclinación adecuada para no lastimar la vista. Regresó la mirada hacia donde momentos antes se encontraba el Gryffindor y ahora sólo se hallaba Lupin y el perro negro platicando con los demás; se preguntó dónde se habría metido, pero su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada.

Harry apareció a su lado. Mostraba una felicidad infantil totalmente pagada de sí misma. Traía dos cuencos de reluciente y blanca cerámica finamente adornada con flores azules; cada uno con una pequeña cuchara. Se sentó a su lado, lo que metió en shock a Draco. Le alargó uno de ellos a Malfoy, que lo tomó todavía atontado. Recordaba lo que le había dicho el director momentos antes. _"Ahí está Draco..." "Lo sé, hace unos instantes lo vi, profesor"_ Albus, sabiendo a la perfección lo que pensaba pronunció con seguridad y comprensión _"¿Sabes? Él no es mala persona, como todos los demás lo hacen ver; simplemente está demasiado solo... ¿Porqué no vas a averiguarlo tú mismo?"_ Harry viró, dándose cuenta de lo ciertas que parecían sus palabras, Draco estaba totalmente solo. Su mirada de buscador lo ayudó en ese instante. Dumbledore hizo un hechizo fácil, percatándose del efecto que había tenido su revelación y le entregó a Harry los dos cuencos, los cuales, el chico tomó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose con rapidez y facilidad sobre el campo de quidditch que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y lo ayudaba. No estaba muy convencido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, y seguir con los profesores, oyendo reclamos, ideas y consideraciones parecía menos tentador.

Draco miró el cuenco, observando su sabor de helado favorito: Vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Miró el de Harry, y supo que en algo se parecían.

-Hola Malfoy- dijo, mientras se metía una cucharadita de helado en la boca, sintiendo un ligero alivio por la carrera que había hecho.

-Insisto en que pareces disfrutar de mi presencia...- a pesar de intentar ser igual de irónico que siempre, no lo logró.

-No está tan mal- el Gryffindor observó interesado, como Draco se acomodaba, erguía la espalda y lo miraba escéptico. -Después de todo, no pareces tan desagradable- Draco, dejando la cuchara en el cuenco y azotándolo ligeramente contra el asiento se puso de pie de manera altanera.

-Vete al infierno, Potter-

-¿Porqué no me acompañas? Parece que nadie quiere estar contigo- fue la gota que colmó el caldero. Draco se viró a él y lo tomó del suéter para amenazarlo de cerca.

Pero Harry estaba de demasiado buen humor como para reaccionar de peor forma. Malfoy abrió los labios, dispuesto a decirle de lo que se iba a morir, o mejor dicho, de lo que lo mataría; cuando el Gryffindor metió su propia cuchara dentro de la boca del rubio. Lo cual lo hizo sonreír muy a su disgusto, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura. Soltó a Harry, le entregó la cuchara y tomando el cuenco en sus manos, pronunció un juicio poco probable, por la diversión mordaz con la que salieron de sus labios.

-Eres un idiota, Potter-

-Gracias- dijo, con aún mejor humor Harry. No se perdían de vista, volteando por instantes sólo para tomar un poco de helado y comerlo.

-¿Porqué estás tan feliz? ¿Acaso encontraste la manera de librarte de mí?-

-Eso es poco probable. Además, quiero platicar contigo-

-Sabía que querías algo- dijo, arrastrando las palabras, disfrutando el sabor a vainilla; como esperando que Harry sólo estuviera ahí, a diez centímetros de él para pedirle un favor o lanzarle una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Te equivocas...sólo quiero hablar-

-¿Y esa novedad? Si mal no recuerdo, desde el primer curso rechazaste mi amistad-

-Ahora es diferente-

-¿De qué forma?-

-Tú y yo somos diferentes- el viento soplaba casi furioso, como si quisiera impedir esa plática. Pero tras instantes de molesto silencio se calmó. Harry inició nuevamente. -Te diré porqué estoy feliz....- pero Draco lo interrumpió sin saber lo que realmente quería decir, soltando palabras que él solo había concluido media hora antes.

-Porque siempre lo has tenido todo... amigos, compañía, admiradores, fama... todo lo que un adolescente empedernido como tú quisiera-

-Yo no....-

-No, no lo querías decir tal vez. Pero es la verdad, así que puedes dejar de pavonearte frente a todo Hogwarts y sobre todo frente a mí...- Draco había endurecido terriblemente su rostro, el cuenco vacío se hallaba en el suelo. Se puso de pie nuevamente, observando la frialdad que le dirigía Harry, lo cual lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. -Sé que lo tienes todo, pero eso se lo puedes ir a decir al pobretón de tu amiguito Weasley y a la sangre sucia Granger....así que piérdete y no me busques para tus idioteces.... Potter- escupió su apellido, con un sabor de boca insensible, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. Harry estaba totalmente perdido, seguro que él no había hecho nada malo ni había dicho algo incómodo. Pero pensándolo dos veces, había tratado de hablar con Malfoy, y esa era una buena respuesta. Instantes después, viró a su cuenco, observándolo a la mitad de su contenido y se hundió en el flojo reflejo que le ofrecía la cerámica.

-Yo no puedo decir eso... no lo tengo todo... jamás lo he tenido y jamás lo tendré...- volteó al cielo, recordando el rostro furioso de Draco y sonrió melancólico -En eso nos parecemos... no tenemos lo que quisiéramos.....- por un momento el sol perdió su brillo, inutilizado por una nube perdida y soltó su sentencia -Pero tú tienes unos hermosos ojos grises....- se puso de pie, como olvidando el asunto, recogió el cuenco del suelo, mirándolo vacío y el suyo propio, regresando hacia donde estaban los profesores, olvidando todo lo que había intentado para llevarse bien con Draco Malfoy, y recordando quienes eran... sonrió hacia el camino que había tomado el Slytherin y nuevamente, por unos instantes, aunque nunca como antes, lo odió.

*******

 Crabbe se acercó a Draco, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro; lo había visto entrar a su cuarto con una mueca de odio maniático que jamás le había conocido, pero seguro que si no lo molestaba con su cuestión, le haría pagar caro.

-D...Draco- tartamudeó, indudablemente temblando de terror.

-No molestes- se acercó a la cama, donde hundida la cabeza en la almohada, Draco le habló, intentando fundirse con sus pensamientos. Casi ahogándose por la presión que ejercía sobre sí, aspirando furiosamente el olor mentolado de la almohada. Crabbe lo movió con lentitud, esperando que no le lanzara el "Cruciatus" por ello. Malfoy se levantó, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos casi por completo, con la boca torcida de forma maniaca. -¡Lárgate!- tomó su varita, amenazándolo.

-Draco.... yo, sólo vine a avisarte que son las cinco y el profesor Dumbledore ha llamado a todos los jugadores de quidditch-

-Bien- Bajó la varita y fue a los vestidores con pasos rápidos y furiosos, ondeando la túnica con cada centímetro recorrido, dejando a Crabbe sudando frío, totalmente aterrorizado, en el cuarto donde una cama amplia con dosel se hallaba totalmente desarreglada.

*******

El cansancio lo estaba matando, literalmente. No había dormido bien las últimas noches y la anterior había sido simplemente imposible cerrar los ojos. Lo más torturante era que los pensamientos sucedidos rondaban constantemente en su enemigo. Cogió su túnica de quidditch color esmeralda, que lo hizo pensar en la deslumbrante mirada de Harry, lo cual lo hizo aterrarse en tanto la acomodaba sobre su esbelto cuerpo. Instantes después el pensamiento volvió a su mente y esa vez no lo rechazó.

//Creo que lo arruinaste nuevamente, Draco// era cierto, Harry se había acercado a él de forma amigable y estaba dispuesto a platicar sin ofensas, incluso, al verse amenazado había respondido de la forma más infantil, inocente y contenta que podía ser posible, incluso en una persona que no estaba en su posición. ¿Lo querría intentar nuevamente? Draco asintió aburrido. Seguro querría hacerlo nuevamente, después de todo, él era Harry Potter, el eterno héroe que todos esperaban, y era "Endemoniadamente bueno".

*******

-No te preocupes Ron, lo harás bien, y estarás conmigo en el equipo- el Gryffindor sonrió animado, descansando un brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-Por supuesto- Ron suspiró aliviado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó. Hermione, a su lado, también lo animaba. Remus y el perro negro se acercaron a Harry, después de arreglar unos asuntos con Dumbledore.

-Harry, ya está todo listo, muy pronto los llamarán para la formación- Harry se agachó, con una mirada que se podría juzgar perfecta al momento de estirar el brazo derecho para acariciar a su padrino en forma canina, detrás de las orejas y la cabeza, haciéndolo mover la cola inconscientemente satisfecho por la mueca. Dumbledore entró al campo de quidditch donde la gran mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts esperaba su llegada, la mitad en las gradas, mientras que los numerosos aspirantes y jugadores pasados aguardaban su turno, platicando entre sí sobre lo nerviosos o tranquilos que estaban, su torpeza y experiencia. Harry se puso de pie, dejando a Sirius completamente acicalado, el silencio empezó a reinar el lugar y sólo se oían murmullos, que iban apagándose por la presencia del director.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, detrás del escritorio ocupado por los profesores al extremo sur del campo de quidditch, con todas las miradas sobre ella. Vestida con particular elegancia, parecía algo entretenida con la situación; aunque seguía reprobando el mezclar a las casas.

-Les pediremos formarse en dos filas frente a éste escritorio; del lado derecho, los jugadores de las cuatro casas que estén dispuestos a seguir en el equipo; del izquierdo, los aspirantes, que darán su nombre, su casa, y grado a Madame Hooch.- Se sentó nuevamente, con total tranquilidad, viendo como obedecían su orden; alargó el pergamino, mojó de tinta negra la pluma y se dispuso a escribir. Dividió la hoja de pergamino en cuatro partes, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

-Harry, Ron, será mejor que vayan a formarse-

-Sí, vamos Ron...-

-Ojalá no haga el ridículo-

-No creo que eso suceda- interrumpió Remus -Según me he enterado, tienes un gran jugador de quidditch como profesor- observó con curiosidad como Harry tomaba un gracioso rubor en sus mejillas, resaltando sus hermosos ojos verdes -Anden, que no querrán ser los últimos- Harry volteó a su padrino.

-¿Hocicos y tú estarán aquí?-

-Ten por seguro que sí, no nos lo perderíamos por nada de éste mundo- el Gryffindor sonrió satisfecho y haló a Ron hacia las dos filas; se despidieron de Hermione cada quien a su modo, el trigueño; con un movimiento de la mano; el pelirrojo con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

La fila de aspirantes ocupaba la mitad del largo del campo de quidditch, Harry le deseó "Buena suerte" a su amigo, dejándolo en ella; dirigiéndose al último lugar de la formación de jugadores con una mueca menos tranquila y con total preocupación.

Aunque intentara dejar de pensar, de sentir; aunque quisiera vaciar su mente quedarse en blanco y saberse libre por un tiempo equivalente a todo el día, demasiados pensamientos agolpándose dolorosamente en su cabeza se hallaban retumbando, cambiando en momentos continuos de orden e importancia, viviendo y muriendo, para volver a nacer y morir en un estanque de pensamientos.

¿En qué posición jugaría, sería igual de bueno en aquella, como en buscador?

¿Avergonzaría a su equipo?

¿Con quién jugaría?

¿Se quedaría Ron en el equipo de quidditch?

Tantas preguntas lo hacían sumirse, pensar que nuevamente era el niño de once años que entraba a Hogwarts temeroso de no ser capaz, inseguro de sus propias capacidades y totalmente solo. Pero varios pensamientos reconfortantes lograron su efecto.

No estaba solo, Ron y Hermione estaban con él, sus mejores amigos; así como también Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Colin, los demás Gryffindor.... Cho, se había olvidado de ella; también era una buena amiga desde la muerte de Cedric. Recorrió las casas mentalmente, nombrando en silencio más y más nombres; se detuvo en Slytherin... donde las personas no parecían muy agradables.

Malfoy, nuevamente regresó ese pensamiento a él. La noche anterior, había parecido tan diferente... tan... especial y agradable. Pero en la mañana se había encargado de ser un reverendo imbécil, recordándole que sus padres ya no estaban con él. Y horas después, había actuado extrañamente, como con.... ¿Envidia? ¿Acaso un Malfoy podía sentir envidia?

¿Acaso un Malfoy podía sentir?

La fila avanzó, con suaves reflejos y pisadas lentas avanzó, hasta casi chocar con un Ravenclaw frente a él, detuvo sus pasos en seco, provocando que la persona detrás de él chocara contra su espalda molestamente. Viró disculpándose con una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupada.

-Discúlpame....- Era él. Draco. -Malfoy- le dedicó otra sonrisa, aunque notoriamente más forzada y regresó su cabeza al frente; faltaban doce puestos para retirarse de la fila y esperar que los aspirantes hicieran la prueba; después, harían la rifa de lugares y equipo. Draco calló sus palabras, estaba a punto de blasfemar la madre de la persona enfrente de él, hasta que volteó y se percato de quién era, Harry Potter.

Y no pudo decir nada. Esos ojos lo habían callado con sinceridad. Se golpeó mentalmente, no podía simpatizarle un Gryffindor, no ese en particular, no podía gustarle en lo más mínimo la persona que había aprendido a odiar.

Pero al fin y al cabo, así era.

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

=29 Marzo 2003=

_"El que no ve la realidad, es porque no quiere verla"_


	4. Tergiversando pensamientos

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

Si quieren la continuación, dejen sus reviews; que me alientan a seguir adelante ^^

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Agatha****-NecroPrincess: Claro ama; lo que usted guste y mande xP Sí, a mí también me fascinan esas escenas... aunque, también cuando se tratan de Harry (principalmente) ^^ Aquí está la continuación y espero que continúes tu fic que me has dejado picada ehhh ^^ anda, es malo dejar una historia así. Espero darte inspiración; y sino, espera el próximo episodio que está lindo ^^**

**BAD GIRL MALFOY: Por supuesto que sí, aunque falta un poquito ^^ ¡Oye! Casi adivinas lo que hice; pero claro... sólo _casi jajaja ¿Una travesura? No lo había pensado; pero está bien, cuando la haga te la dedico :)_**

**GaBrIeLa**: Gracias, muchas gracias ô_ô Ya tengo otro capítulo escrito pero no lo subiré hasta el sábado... ¡No te molestes! Es sólo que si los subo al mismo ritmo que los escribo, me alcanzarán muy pronto y tendrán que esperarse mucho para el próximo capítulo; mejor así, llevo un episodio de ventaja ^^ Draco...sí...supongo que si lo es; aunque bueno, tendré que adular mucho a **mi Harry por ser mi favorito y porque si no se pone celoso, tú sabes ^~ Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos ^^**

**JaniS**: Lo continúo, desde anteayer lo iba a poner pero no me lo aceptaba. No sé porqué, pero al parecer el Fanfiction.net ya no me odia jejeje ^^ Gracias :)

**Maggie**: Lo harán, demostrarán sus sentimientos pero no creo que sea muy pronto (4 capítulos más tal vez) ^^ Igualmente, muchos besos ^^ y gracias por tus comentarios; espero sigas leyendo con igual gusto éste y los próximos capítulos.

_Lean mi **fic nuevo** "En el paraíso" es un yaoi cortito de Harry x Ron ^^_

Un beso a todos,

Nabichan Saotome

____________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 4. Tergiversando pensamientos**

Harry sonrió mentalmente, justo cuando pensaba en Draco había descubierto que estaba atrás. Habían chocado y se había disculpado, antes de descubrir quién era. Y cuando lo hizo, no pudo más que articular su apellido y forzar una sonrisa; ya que lo más que quería era deshacerse de esos pensamientos repentinos.

Draco NO le podía simpatizar ¿O sí?

//Claro que no... Él es un patán, imbécil, arrogante, millonario y sobre todo, un S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n// cosa, que enfatizó Harry muy a su disgusto. Recordó, que él también, hacía cuatro años había tenido la oportunidad de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. El Sombrero Seleccionador se lo había reafirmado tan sólo hacía tres.

Tenía determinación, ambición.... y una sed de mostrarse a sí mismo y a los demás sus verdaderas capacidades; hablaba pársel y tenía un sentido para romper las reglas impresionante. Habilidades suficientes como para pertenecer a la casa cuyo destino era formar futuros mortifagos en un ambiente sano; hasta que ellos decidieran agruparse a los tantos servidores de Voldemort. Un pensamiento cruzó como un rayo su cabeza, quedándose instaurado en tanto el tiempo transcurría lentamente para él, o a decir verdad, demasiado rápido dentro de su cabeza.

¿Y si él no le hubiera pedido al Sombrero Seleccionador que no lo pusiera precisamente en _esa casa? Seguramente estaría en ella, con los demás Slytherins; aprendiendo sucios trucos y maldades, comunicándose con el innombrable; y viendo a Draco Malfoy. Sintió como si se pegara contra un pared o le lanzaran una cubeta de agua... pero sin agua. El pensamiento solo, le aterró._

Y encontró una respuesta. Una respuesta a la pregunta que jamás realizó y jamás realizaría en su pleno juicio durante un largo tiempo.

¿Sería el mejor amigo de Draco? //Maldita sea, de dónde rayos salió esa pregunta...// ¿Y si hubiera aceptado su mano en el tren, cuando la ofreció? ¿Y si hubiera continuado su plática en el callejón Diagon, al comprar su uniforme?

Lo pensó dos veces.

Jamás. Jamás sería como un Slytherin, y eso lo había aprendido de la persona con la que había sufrido tantos altercados, y del cuál, había aprendido tantas cosas. O bueno, había aprendido lo que no se debía hacer, lo que estaba mal, lo que era simplemente estúpido:

Su primo Dudley.

Oh sí, si alguien pudiera ser más tonto que él. Y no era posible que corriera la misma sangre por sus venas.

Otro pensamiento cayó en la laguna.

¿Quién era peor, Draco Malfoy o Dudley? No lo pensó dos veces....sino tres. Tras mucho esfuerzo, cayó en la cuenta, de que Dudley era peor; muchas veces más; que su enemigo.

Porque Draco, era hiriente, sarcástico; con una voz que arrastraba las palabras más irónicas posibles, pero que seguramente, con otras, sonaría hermosa... Draco al fin y al cabo, era cruel y sarcástico. Pero tenía elegancia, además de ser astuto e inteligente. Cosa, que jamás sería Dudley. Recordó la vez en que Hagrid llegó a la cabaña, esa noche lluviosa, justo en su cumpleaños. Y Dudley, se había ganado una cola de cerdo en recompensa. Cómo se había reído durante el tiempo después de lo sucedido. Ojalá que le siguieran pasando esas cosas.....

Un presentimiento horriblemente nubló su sonrisa. ¿Deseaba el mal, él? ¿Harry Potter? Mejor alejó ese pensamiento; no, Dudley no tenía la culpa de ser tan tonto, abusivo y demás.... no tenía la culpa de merecerse una buena tunda. Harry observó sus manos preocupadamente, él no le deseaba el mal, es sólo, que se sentía tan frágil en el número cuatro del Privet Drive. Se sentía como una figura, hermosamente tallada en porcelana, que al mínimo suspiro se rompería.

Por fin lanzó la respuesta a la pregunta no realizada; al aire, como una moneda, y de igual forma esperaba alguna resolución.

¿Le _agradaba Draco Malfoy? Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, se percató de que sus pies, inconscientemente lo habían llevado durante el transcurso del tiempo, con lentitud y exactitud, hacía enfrente; segundo a segundo, la fila iba disminuyendo; la profesora McGonagall esperaba su respuesta._

-Potter ¿Distraído?- Harry se concentró nuevamente, dejando la observación de sus pensamientos a un lado y contestando la pregunta obvia; que fue lanzada al aire -¿Quieres continuar en el equipo? Si es así, di tus datos-

-Claro que sí. Harry Potter; Gryffindor; quinto año- era innecesario, pensó, todo el mundo sabía eso, todo el mundo _mágico_ sabía del "niño-que-vivió".

-Muy bien Potter, puedes irte por el momento, en lo que acaba la inscripción de los aspirantes; entonces, será la rifa de participación-

-Profesora....-interrumpió, con una pregunta -¿Cómo sabrán si son buenos para el quidditch?-

-Es sencillo, Harry.... normalmente, lo hacemos en las clases de vuelo, pero tomando en cuenta, de que muchos no han tenido la oportunidad de mostrar sus verdaderos talentos, hemos optado por una nueva forma- señaló el pergamino de Madame Hooch, al otro lado de la mesa -¿Ves ese pergamino?, los alumnos anotan su nombre, y él elegirá a los mejores tras que todos se apunten-

-¿Algo así como el Sombrero Seleccionador?-

-Efectivamente- Harry sonrió ante la información, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y dio media vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con Draco Malfoy; lo ladeó cortésmente [Lo más cortés que pudo] y se retiró dos metros, buscando a Ron entre la multitud, todavía faltaba un buen tramo para que anotara su nombre, cerca de treinta chicos y chicas por igual. Hermione, recordó, estaría sumergida en un libro en las gradas, lo cual no le apeteció mucho pero aún así la buscó con la mirada; recorrió las gradas de principio a final y viceversa, sin ver rastro de la chica. Seguramente estaría en la biblioteca. Biblioteca, esperar a Ron; biblioteca, esperar a Ron; ¿Malfoy? Pero antes de que hubiera negado esa propuesta; dio media vuelta y chocó nuevamente con él, sin embargo, fue algo diferente; ahora, Draco cayó encima de él con las manos a cada lado de su rostro, definitivamente _demasiado_ cerca. Tanto que pudo sentirlo respirar nervioso; pocos centímetros más y se hubieran besado.

-M....Malfoy- acertó a decir, ruborizado. El Slytherin se puso de pie, virando a otro lado le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Harry lo miró, todavía dudando, tomó su mano, levantándose; ante la sorpresa de Draco, que no esperaba recibiera su mueca con tan buen gesto. -Gracias- soltó su mano al verlo ruborizado y sin motivo a continuar, desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos fríos e inexpresivos, casi tanto como su voz.

-Por nada, ¿Podemos hablar?- Draco estaba dispuesto a continuar lo que tan torpemente había interrumpido hacía unas horas en las gradas.

-Si tú lo quieres, está bien- encogió los hombros de modo desinteresado, pero con aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos caminaron un rato en silencio, sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que llegaron a la tribuna donde en la madrugada se habían quedado por segundos bajo la capa de Invisibilidad, juntos, totalmente _juntos. Y Draco recordó lo bien que se había sentido ya no estar tan solo... si tan sólo así fuera siempre. Harry, en su memoria encontró la sensación que le había dejado conocer un poco más al Slytherin, había visto una hermosa sonrisa, totalmente sincera en su rostro; hasta ese momento creyó que era feliz, pero en sus sueños, y repasando fastidiosamente esa imagen cuando se molestaron en el desayuno, se había dado cuenta de la melancolía en la sonrisa curvada en los finos y delgados labios de Malfoy. Ambos voltearon a verse y se sonrieron tímidamente. -Ven, sentémonos allá- Draco asintió. Subieron a las gradas. Pero ninguno de los dos habló, en sí, no sabían cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo hablar con tu peor enemigo? Sería como intentar secar la lluvia. No se perdían de vista, sin hablar, sin tener contacto físico, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento más que curiosidad. Ojos verdes en ojos grises. Hasta que el Gryffindor no soportó más el silencio. -Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello así-_

-¿Por?-

-Pareces más natural-

-Así que para ti soy un 'bicho raro'...- su voz nuevamente con esa forma mordaz. A pesar de haber querido hablar con su peor enemigo, lo había arruinado nuevamente.

-No es eso... es sólo que....- Harry desesperó. -¡Contigo no se puede hablar!- se puso de pie, de los asientos alejados que habían tomado en las gradas y se alejó, odiando como siempre, a Draco, que suspiró furiosamente y quiso arreglar su cabello, pero una fuerza mayor lo hizo detenerse. Así, se puso de pie, con el pelo rubio-platino alborotado y por un momento, se imaginó a Harry, sonriéndole desde abajo, pegado a la pared, mirándolo con verdadero cariño; desapareció de su mente ese oasis, se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y había levantado la mano a la altura de su hombro diciendo a señas un saludo. No había nadie que mirara lo que hacía, porque realmente no había nadie ahí, y eso le recordó que estaba totalmente solo.

*******

Ron había alcanzado un rojo tan intenso, que podía decirse que su cabellera rallaba un tono blancuzco. Abrazó a Harry, hundiéndose en el hueco de su cuello y dejando escapar tan sólo dos lagrimas... de alegría. El otro, correspondía su mueca, con un brazo en su espalda estrecha y la mano izquierda en su cabello rojizo.

Ron ahora era un jugador de quidditch. Así como siempre lo había querido. Un rostro, con un manifiesto de envidia y rencor incomparables, observaba la escena. Draco Malfoy jamás había sido abrazado de aquella forma. Draco Malfoy jamás había sido amado.

*******

La rifa se estaba llevando a cabo, y para no perder la costumbre de la casualidad, aunque eran separados por cinco puestos, Harry y Draco estaban cerca. La fila avanzaba mucho más rápido ésta vez, los alumnos iban tomando el pequeño pergamino que alcanzaban [O los alcanzaba] dentro de la caja cuadrada de bronce, que sólo permitía meter mano a aquellos jugadores de corazón.

Draco Malfoy sacó el pergamino, lo abrió y tras murmurar palabras inteligibles se alejó del lugar unos metros, hacia los vestidores de Slytherin con una mueca de odio que parecía maniática por la forma en que tenía desarreglado el cabello.

Pronto a Harry y a Ron les tocó su turno, un calor a ambos por igual los rodeó, entregándoles el papel. De cualquier forma, siempre el destino intervenía. Ladearon el escritorio donde los profesores McGonagall y Snape se hallaban hastiados. Había pasado larga hora y media desde que todo había comenzado.

-Bien, lo abriremos juntos, Ron...-

-¿A la cuenta de tres?-

-Vale- Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos al momento de contar.

-¡1....2.....3!- Abrieron el pergamino al mismo tiempo...

Harry miró con cara de asombro lo que había en su pergamino _"Equipo 3. Buscador"_  No supo si era la suerte, o que el destino bien sabía lo que hacía o que su sangre era de un buscador de verdad, pero, por lo menos, ahora estaba seguro no haría el ridículo. Era el mejor buscador que existía en Hogwarts y modestia aparte, se había esforzado muy bien en superarse.

Ron no podía con su sorpresa. Era un cazador. Había anhelado tanto ese puesto, ser el responsable de atrapar la quaffle y meter decenas de goles en los aros alzados treinta metros sobre el césped, mientras escuchaba su nombre aclamado en las tribunas.

-Soy del equipo 3....un buscador- Al mirar la mueca de Ron, supo que algo andaba mal. -Ron, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Yo soy del equipo 2, un cazador-

Eso por supuesto significaba, que se enfrentarían.

Con la cara totalmente pálida ambos, desearon por una vez y largos segundos, no formar parte del juego que tanto amaban.

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¡Lo siento!, éste capítulo está muy corto y no tiene mucho interés; la verdad se me estaba saliendo de las manos y empezaba a escribir incoherencias. Por lo que, mejor dejo esto así y pasamos a otro día, semana. ¡Todavía no lo sé!... me pondré a escribir de una vez el siguiente, que no me separaré (Apuesto un peluche de Harry Potter) hasta que me salga de éste embrollo en el que por detallista tengo, espero no sufrir un colapso nervioso en el intento, o una fuga de ideas ¡Que sería infinitamente peor! Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, ¿okes? Por suerte es fin de semana y me puedo quedar hasta tarde, además, tengo un ánimo de maravilla. No puede ser que me encuentre tan despreocupada ^^

_"¿Habéis confundido la necesidad con el amor?"_

=29 Marzo 2003=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	5. Del odio al amor

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

¿Quieren que continúe? Ustedes escriban reviews y yo hago el resto ¿Vale? no les pido mucho, sólo la emoción de recibirlos ^^

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Agatha_NecroPrincess**: Aquí su esclava fiel y amante de Harry Potter ^O^ muchas gracias por tus comentarios, síp, a mí también me aburren las cosas largas, por lo que para esto mejor poquito a poquito =P Leeré tu fic inmediatamente... tb disculpas a ti por tardarme tanto, no lo vuelvo a hacer (Espero) ^^

** Amazona verde: Muchas gracias ^^ aquí está la continuación, esperaba ponerla hasta el sábado pero qué diablos, me tardé mucho porque me fui de vagaciones (Y no escribí allá, ups) pero ya estoy aquí y ojalá no descuide esto ^^**

**Bad**** Girl Malfoy: Casi, casi has adivinado, espera que pronto se revelarán esos detalles. No te preocupes ^^ Lo continúo, qué bueno que te encanta, gracias. Sígueme escribiendo ¿eeeeh? ^^ Besos ^^**

**GaBrIeLa**: Oh sí, el capítulo anterior me pareció lindo, en especial el principio, ya que cuando escribo acostumbro a poner como imagen del fic una foto de Daniel Radcliffe para que me inspire, y vaya que lo hace jejeje ^^; éste capítulo es un poquito más largo, sólo un poco para dejarlos en suspenso y no se aburran =P Espero hayas sido tú la del mail, porque si no la estoy regando ^^;; insisto que disculpen la tardanza pero estuve fuera de la ciudad dos semanas. Mil disculpas. Sólo por eso, éste capítulo está más lindo jajajaja léanlo en lugar de seguir leyendo estos reviews.

**Leslie**** Felton: No creas, yo soy una pervertida y aunque a mí también me gustan esos fics que dices, quería que esto durara, que mi primer fic de Harry Potter (Orgullosamente Harry x Draco) fuera larga, cursi y gustara y temo que mi sueño se hace realidad ^O^ Faltan como cuatro capítulos todavía no se alarmen ^^ jejeje y me haces un honor al mandar tus comentarios, muchas gracias =)**

**Maggie**: Pobrecito, pero se ve más lindo así ¿no lo crees? jajajajaja se pondrá peor, pero no todavía... sigue leyendo ^~

**Naria**** Buffort: Uff, qué bueno, entonces espero que sigas pendiente de éste fic y que no dejes de escribirme ¿Vale? Muchas gracias ^^**

**Pola**: Gracias por decirlo, me sonrojo jejeje me alegra que te esté gustando tanto, espero complacerte y si no pues sólo dime ^^

_Nota: Sí, sé que me estoy tardando en presentar el Slash, es una horrible manía que he tomado a través del tiempo, ahora no puedo escribir una historia corta ¡Simplemente no puedo! Y odio eso... aún así, a partir de éste episodio intentaré colar el Yaoi... sino, me moriré de la pura tristeza. Por favor, manden sus comentarios. -Nabichan-_

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 5. Del odio al amor...**

Harry miró como su felicidad se iba nuevamente, su casi-completa felicidad para ser sinceros. Era cerca de la medianoche y se hallaba rondando con Remus y Sirius los pasillos del castillo, iluminados escasamente por las antorchas colocadas en argollas en la pared; pasos lentos, perezosos, tristes, su regalo de cumpleaños estaba a punto de terminar. Había tenido a su padrino y su profesor favorito durante casi un día completo; compartiendo tantas experiencias y aventuras; enterándose de nuevas cosas y antiguos recuerdos. Y su cercanía con Sirius estaba por terminar. Se separarían nuevamente por largo tiempo y el único contacto que tendría con él sería a través de lechuzas, y Hedwig lo recriminaría como tantas veces, por no elegirla para llevar sus mensajes; le dejaría de hablar [De hacerle caso] y no volvería hasta que sintiera necesitarlo. O hasta que lo extrañara, o hasta que sintiera que el castigo era suficiente, regresaría por la ventana, picotería su hombro y él, arrepentido y triste acariciaría su pelaje, le daría de comer una buena ración, de beber jugo de calabaza y para recompensarla, horas después le daría una nota, que amarrada a su patita, ella llevaría gustosa. Y todo sería igual, hasta que tuviera la necesidad de escribirle a su padrino, repitiéndose la escena con frecuencia.

Sí, había sido demasiado bueno como para durar. Simplemente, Remus y Sirius le habían alegrado el día con tal intensidad que había intentado; no una, sino tres veces hablar `_civilizadamente' con su eterno enemigo, Draco Malfoy. Y no lo había logrado. Durante la tarde había recibido varios golpes más. Tendría que jugar quidditch contra Ron. Y se había peleado nuevamente con el tan-odiado Slytherin, hasta sacar las varitas y detenerse, por la presencia repentina de Dumbledore. Seguían caminando, deseándose mutuamente toda la suerte posible, así como una felicidad desbordante. Lo único, que le quedaba de apoyo a Harry, y lo dejaba al 70% era que Remus estaría con él ese año; seguramente el mejor de su vida._

-Harry, ¿Tienes novia?- esa pregunta por parte de Remus lo golpeó. Recordó, que durante su estancia en Hogwarts, muchas chicas le habían pedido ser su pareja; mientras que otras se limitaban verlo desde lejos. Y él, de la forma más gentil, amable y consciente, les daba un claro `No' no porque las chicas no le simpatizaran, ya que todas eran muy lindas y le caían muy bien; pero...de alguna forma u otra; no quería relacionarse todavía. Negó un poco avergonzado.

-No...- A lo que Sirius puso su mueca más sorprendida; era Harry Potter, "El-niño-que-vivió", y, cosa que dejaba orgulloso a cualquiera en su lugar, es que su ahijado, no era nada mal parecido. Al contrario... era muy atractivo. Por lo que no pudo quitar una mueca pícara.

-Pero te gusta alguien, ¿no es así?- Harry asintió, más ruborizado todavía. Una imagen claramente se dibujo en su pensamiento; una que no esperaba, que no tenía _nada que ver en el asunto, que __nada tenía que hacer en su mente: Draco Malfoy, sonriendo sinceramente. Y el sólo pensarlo.... le aterraba._

-¿Y?- interrumpió Remus, ante la pregunta de Sirius y la respuesta de Harry. -¿Quién es?-

-Es...- paró sus palabras, asustado. -Luego les digo, no estoy seguro-

-Muy bien, no te preocupes- Sonrió Lupin y siguieron su camino, platicando. Pronto sería hora de irse. Se iban acercando a una salida secreta de Hogwarts, a veinte metros de las mazmorras. Y cada paso que daba, más Harry pedía al tiempo que se detuviera, así, no tendría que despedirse; pero entre más lo deseaba, los segundos parecían correr más, y más rápido, en contra de su voluntad. Jamás le habían gustado las despedidas, prefería una sonrisa y un `hasta luego' pero con Sirius con dementores siguiéndole, no era seguro. Quería protegerlo. Pues era de los pertenecientes de su familia, de su verdadera familia. -Hemos llegado- Miró suplicante a ambos, esperando se decidieran a despedirse.

-Harry.... debes....-

-Lo sé... y tu protégete de....-

-Sí. Te aseguro que no dejaré que me atrapen- Harry recordó el frío que los dementores le provocaban y se limitó a temblar ligeramente. Sin decir nada más lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello, quedando de puntillas para hacerlo. Sirius correspondió cariñosamente su abrazo, depositó un beso en su cabello y su mejilla, lamentando tener que irse y seguir huyendo. Se separaron, el Gryffindor le entregó, como préstamo, un objeto que bien conocía Black: La capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

-Toma, se les hará más fácil el recorrido- Remus, acompañaría a Sirius a la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ambos sonrieron al verla, recordando tantas travesuras que habían hecho con ella puesta.

-Gracias Harry, te la devolveré pronto- Harry asintió a su padrino y viró hacia Remus, melancólico.

-Por favor, cuídense...- abrazó a Lupin, quien se sonrojó ante su mueca de efusividad y de parecida manera, besó a Harry en la mejilla. Se sentía mejor el Gryffindor, al saberse querido; no estaba, por nada, acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño por parte de sus conocidos, a veces, un simple beso en la mejilla lo hacía sonrojar. Ambos se soltaron y se despidieron, Remus golpeó tres veces la quinta piedra de la derecha con la varita, en total silencio se formó una salida, por la cual se veían aún corredores secretos. Ambos pasaron, sabiendo que Harry no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Hasta luego Harry-

-Hasta luego, Sirius. ¿Volverás pronto, Remus?-

-Tan pronto me sea posible, me verás en el comedor mañana por la mañana. ¿No tendrás dificultades para regresar?-

-Claro que no....todo estará bien. Hasta luego a ambos. Cuídense- Nuevamente, la pared se formó, y los ladrillos fueron tomando su postura original. Lo último que ambos vieron fue al Gryffindor, apenas murmurando un "Los quiero" que hizo eco en sus oídos a pesar de no haberlos alcanzado.

*******

Sin embargo, Harry no regresó a Gryffindor, no se sentía preparado para ello, por ningún motivo se sentía mejor que antes. Había tenido, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, un día de la compañía de su padrino; y éste se había esfumado rápidamente. Paseó por los pasillos por más tiempo, con la naturalidad, rapidez y descuido como cuando se hallaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad; pero después de un rato, se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, pues Filch, con la señora Norris entre los brazos, se acercaba hacia su lugar, en un pasillo en diagonal que no conocía; sin salida alguna. Se había metido a la boca del lobo. Intentó pensar con claridad, en tanto dejaba de moverse y de respirar agitadamente. Aún escondido entre las sombras, no habría escapatoria. No hasta que una sombra le tapó la boca y lo llevó arrastrando hacia un lugar que no conocía, un susurro, con el volumen de un respiro lo hizo tranquilizarse por breves instantes.

-Shhh- tal como anoche lo había hecho, ahora le tocaba salvarlo, y estaba más que agradecido por ello. Oyó el susurro "basilisco" y lo comprendió. Estaba, en Slytherin. -No digas nada, no vayas a despertar a alguien- Draco se adelantó, la sala común estaba iluminada sólo por la chimenea, que minutos antes él había prendido; sus ojos se habían perdido en las llamas por centenas de segundos; hasta que aburrido de verlas danzar; salió a dar un paseo. Y lo vio. Harry Potter, en la oscuridad, ocultándose de los pasos de Filch, que se acercaba. No tuvo que pensarlo ni una vez y se lo llevó. No había nadie, así que le indicó que podía pasar con una seña.

Harry miró maravillado la elegancia, superada sólo por la frialdad que lucían las mazmorras de Slytherin; verde, gris. Banderas de la casa; esculturas de mármol, una armadura en cada lado, con una espada entre las manos. Un candelabro, tres sillones, escaleras, columnas; era más grande que Gryffindor, pero visiblemente más fría. Cuadros de hombres sombríos y sobre la chimenea, aún prendida, del lado este de la sala común; se hallaba una inscripción en una placa de oro, cuyas letras brillaban con fuerza sobrenatural al pasar los ojos sobre ellas. _"Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca. Hazlos confiar en ti, y cuando se den la vuelta...hazles pagar su estupidez " Harry quedó impresionado ante la frase y por un momento reflexionó estar justo a ti, tan cerca del Slytherin, tan cerca de un _'Avada Kedavra'_ y tan lejos de un Gryffindor._

-....- pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observar al rubio enfrente de él que igual no le perdía de vista.

-Vamos- Draco dio tres pasos y esperó lo alcanzara.

-¿Adónde vamos?- se aventuró a preguntar, observando su espalda.

-A mi cuarto- Decir que Harry no lo pensó y tembló ante semejante propuesta, sería tal mentira como que Voldemort es un ángel, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Sin embargo, Draco lo tomó de la mano rudamente y lo llevo a través de la sala común, hasta unas escaleras de piedra, cuyo fin era una pared y nada más que ello; no comprendió en lo absoluto. Subieron siete escalones, Draco se agachó ligeramente en las estrechas escaleras y pronunció a una piedra cualquiera de la siniestra, una palabra, que hizo mover las piedras silenciosamente, formando una entrada a la izquierda, dónde se podía ver la habitación de Draco; estaba al nivel del séptimo escalón, controlada por una palabra que Harry oyó a la perfección a pesar de lo bajo de su tono Soledad. Malfoy haló a Harry adentro de manera agresiva, empujándolo y soltando su mano, cruzando el umbral y esperando, que tras cinco segundos se cerrara la entrada, cosa que así sucedió. Se dio la vuelta, observando a Harry en la cama, sentado y observándolo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-La pregunta es qué haces _tú_ aquí-

-¿Porqué me trajiste?-

-Te debía una- a Harry no lo convenció en lo absoluto. Draco se acercó, haciendo que el Gryffindor retrocediera sentado aún. La cama con doseles de seda arreglados perfectamente. La habitación era fría, elegante, definitivamente de un Malfoy; gustoso de las extravagancias; la elegancia, la riqueza.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer _yo_ en _tu cuarto?- Draco tragó en seco, temiendo decir lo que tenía pensado. Cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos, y parado frente a Harry, que lo miraba con cierto temor, decidió seguir adelante. Dentro de su mente se hallaban tantos recuerdos anhelados._

La vez que lo conoció, en el callejón Diagon, comprando su uniforme, parado sobre el banquillo, en tanto le tomaban las medidas. Intentó ser lo más amigable posible... le había parecido tan atractivo aquél chico, cierto que era bajo de estatura y se veía endeble; ni siquiera tenía idea de que él era Harry Potter. Y le gustaba. Al momento de verlo entrar; y al saber que iba a Hogwarts, algo dentro de él le suplicó le hablara. Tal vez serían amigos....los mejores amigos. Tal vez lo acompañaría en sus travesuras, se volverían cómplices. Tal vez molestarían a Filch, del que le había platicado su padre; o a Hagrid, el guardabosques; y se irían corriendo, con una carcajada sonora. Pero ese '_tal vez' se había esfumado en el tren. Él por supuesto se había enterado de quién era._

Harry Potter, el niño que su padre le había enseñado a odiar. Vio a Weasley, y por primera vez delante de él le mostró uno de los prejuicios infundidos por sus padres: La pobreza. Y eso, había enfadado al Gryffindor.

Tenía que suponerlo. Jamás debió decir lo que dijo; porque realmente no lo deseaba así. Pero lo hizo. El chico maravilla, lo había rechazado; lo había llamado "El indebido" y desde ese momento...estuvo solo. Draco negó mentalmente. Él _siempre había estado solo. Después de unos segundos incómodos para Harry, pero decisivos para el otro; el silencio se alejó._

-Quiero ofrecerte lo mismo de hace cuatro años en el tren- Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Aliarme contigo para hacerle burla a los que llamas 'indebidos'?- hizo una falsa mueca de pensarlo -No, gracias- dijo cortantemente y se puso de pie, totalmente pegado a Malfoy, lo ladeó, empujándolo y alejándose sólo tres pasos; pues el Slytherin lo detuvo de manera brusca y lo regresó a la cama, acostándolo.

-No, ésta vez es diferente-

-¿En qué forma?-

-Tú y yo somos diferentes...- Harry se sorprendió recordara sus propias palabras y se sentó, mirándolo con curiosidad. El rubio aún tenía los brazos cruzados, pero la vista a un extremo opuesto del cuarto. -Quiero que seamos amigos-

-¿Para qué? ¿Piensas que puedes cambiarme, que voy a aliarme contigo y Voldemort?-

-No menciones a ese- Draco arrastraba las palabras y hablaba como en susurros, regresó su vista a Harry; esos enormes ojos verdes lo observaban. -Sólo quiero...- suspiró -Que seamos amigos...- Harry se sorprendió, creyendo que le habían puesto algo al jugo de uva del Slytherin. Estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba, intentaba ser lo más frío y desconfiado que pudo; cosa que...no era muy fácil tratándose de él.

-¿Por qué me lo pides?-

-Porque....- Draco regresó a cuando era tan sólo un niño, viéndose totalmente solo; sin el amor, cariño, cuidado de sus padres; totalmente arreglado y melindroso, con cosas que pedía, incluso las que no pedía, pero al fin y al cabo: Solo. Se decidió a hablar. -Porque ya no quiero estar solo- 

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Porque.... porque quiero estar contigo-

Harry sintió como el estómago le dio un brinco. Definitivamente el jugo de uva de Draco debía contener estupefacientes.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque... me agradas.... y quiero que me ayudes-

Harry no podía con su desconcierto. Draco estaba delirando.

-¿A qué?-

Draco comenzó a hartarse de tanta pregunta inútil; su voz hacía segundos se oía cansada del interrogatorio.

-A ya no estar solo....- Harry se sorprendió de sí mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que creerle? Draco lo único que hacía desde que lo conoció,  era insultarlo, golpearlo y avergonzarlo a él y a sus amigos. Y aún así... _le creía. _

-Está bien- Sin embargo, ahora era Draco el que dudaba de su sinceridad, sus hermosos ojos grises lograban ver la honestidad en Harry, pero aquella capa de orgullo le gritaba _"Está mintiendo... sólo está jugando contigo"_

-¿Por qué has aceptado?-

-Porque quise-

-¿Amigos?- Satisfecho de la respuesta, el Slytherin estiró la mano un poco temblorosa, rogando que no lo rechazara por segunda vez. Y Harry reaccionó muy a su extrañeza.

-Sí, pero no de esa forma- El Gryffindor se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Malfoy y lo jaló hacia él, soltando su mano y abrazándolo. Se golpeó ligeramente las costillas al acercarse tanto a él; pero así parecía más sincero. Soltó su abrazo, tomó las manos del Slytherin, que sorprendido por no saber lo que pasaba y cómo reaccionar, estaba totalmente inmóvil; y las colocó alrededor de su propio cuello; volviendo a abrazar  la espalda del Slytherin. -Así- Draco comprendió, después de segundos de brumamiento y abrazó gentilmente al Gryffindor. Después de unos instantes, se separaron. -¿Y ahora, qué haremos?-

Draco sabía de lo que hablaba; sería difícil, ver a los enemigos en la misma mesa, tan siquiera a dos metros de distancia sin matarse.

-¿Quieres que sigamos aparentando?- desvió la mirada, pensando en cómo sería insultar a su único verdadero amigo. Sería algo así como: Primero: _"Harry, no quiero estar solo" y segundo: __"Piérdete con tus amiguitos la sangre-sucia y el pobretón; Potter"_

-No- Draco volteó a verlo confundido.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres, P...Harry?- El Gryffindor tembló, oír su propio nombre en los labios de su ex-enemigo era demasiado extraño.

-En primer lugar me has pedido ayuda, me has dicho que no quieres estar solo...y si es así; pues tendremos que comportarnos, si no obviamente como los amigos inseparables, tan siquiera como compañeros que se soportan. Al principio, en que los demás (y yo) se acostumbran. Después si quieres nos sentamos en la misma mesa y no nos alejamos ni un instante- Draco se sentó en la cama.

-Esto definitivamente va a ser muy difícil-

-Ni que lo digas- una mano le invitó a sentarse a su lado; pero considerando su cansancio y el descubrimiento de que la cama de Draco era muy suave, firme y suficiente; se acostó a su lado; esas caminatas nocturnas acabarían con su templanza. Fijo en la mirada de su compañero, una duda acertó en su mente. -¿Por qué decidiste buscarme justo ahora? Al ver la mueca mordaz de su compañero continuó. -¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste así hace cuatro años?-

-Haces muchas preguntas Potter, a las cuales no tengo todavía respuesta- Draco se acostó sobre su costado derecho, mirándolo fijamente en tanto el Gryffindor no lo perdía de vista.

-Bueno...no importa-

-No, realmente, no- hubo un poco de silencio, ya no incómodo sino necesario, hasta que Harry lo rompió; con un tono de voz dulce y suave.

-¿Puedo decirte algo nuevamente, ahora sin que me insultes o malentiendas?-

-Inténtalo, veamos qué pasa- Harry alzó su mano izquierda, que hasta ese momento descansaba sobre su pecho, y acarició el cabello de Draco que caía libremente en la cama, miró su color platinado y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera en tanto continuaba su relato.

-Me gusta como tienes el cabello ahora... te ves más natural...como tú mismo y no como si siguieras una regla impuesta por tu familia y su elegancia- vio con simpatía como Draco se sonrojaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, la mejor que le había visto.

-Gracias- recalcó, antes de tomar la mano de Harry y acariciarla aún sobre su cabello. -¿Sabes, Potter?- ésta vez, pronunció su apellido, ya no con frialdad sino con calidez y amistad -Contigo ya no me siento solo...-

-Aunque no lo creas...yo también me siento mejor-

Ambos se acercaron un poco más y siguieron platicando, lo que le recalcó a Draco a manera de suspiro...que Harry no lo dejaría solo. No si él podía evitarlo.

*******

Hubiera sido de total interés que alguien, quién fuera; hubiera entrado para ver la escena más extraña en la escuela Hogwarts; un chico rubio, de hermosos ojos grises, apariencia elegante y divertida al mismo tiempo; siendo abrazado por un joven de cabello azabache, mirada verde y centelleante, de gran atractivo e inocencia. Ambos enemigos, abrazándose bajo las sábanas, en completo letargo. Gryffindor y Slytherin en una misma cama, compartiendo en la oscuridad su sueño. Oscuridad, sólo interrumpida por la chimenea que ardía infinitamente, danzando, desapareciendo, llameando; iluminando románticamente una escena que ya era tierna. Ambos enemigos, con los brazos alrededor del otro; no en total sintonía, pues ese abrazo había sido realizado entre sueños; donde al igual que en la realidad se sentían protegidos entre sí; pero sí, con ternura y felicidad por haber conseguido un nuevo compañero.

*******

Por la mañana, veinte minutos antes de que la hora de despertar llegara, Harry se levantó de la cama, apartando los brazos del Slytherin de su cuerpo con dulzura; dejándolos a un lado. Llevaba cerca de media hora observando al rubio, se sentía tan bien a su lado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima...pero al mismo tiempo, había algo que le alteraba sobremanera, y era en sí, la misma acción recalcada antes; haberlo observado durante todo esos minutos, pensando en lo inusual de la escena... pensando en lo atractivo que lucía de esa forma.

//Harry... ¿En qué estás pensando? // Negó con la cabeza, colocándose los zapatos y mirando nuevamente al Slytherin, que disfrutaba de la cómoda cama con dosel; cuyo tamaño era el doble de lo normal; a lo ancho. Pasó una mano por las cortinas de seda blanca... que eran sostenidas en forma de "|/   \!" disfrutando de la caricia. A pesar de lo fría que estaba la habitación la madrugada anterior, ahora parecía más cálida y lo recibía con los brazos abiertos; la chimenea, que estaba enfrente, a tres metros de la cama, se encontraba apagada; seguramente por el hechizo que hacía estragos en ella para evitar algún accidente. Miró el reloj, en una de las esquinas, firme; como el de su sala común pero visiblemente más ostentoso; por las marcas de oro en parte de la carátula, números, borde. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue el péndulo; en forma de serpiente, que se movía rítmicamente, por un momento pensó que era real y se sobresaltó. Su color dorado resplandecía con el tenue reflejo del brillo del sol, que se lanza en el amanecer. Tendría que salir en ese momento, correr de un extremo a otro del castillo esperando que Filch no estuviera tan temprano rondando los pasillos. De eso estuvo conciente antes de reaccionar a los dos segundos; soltó la caricia al dosel y agachándose besó la frente de Draco, lentamente, viéndolo moverse sólo un poco hacia dónde el estaba acostado, seguro que cuando se despertara se daría cuenta de que sus brazos ya no rodeaban al Gryffindor, que ni siquiera estaba ahí, pues había salido.

-Soledad- Harry pronunció la contraseña del cuarto de Draco, a la pared que se había movido la noche anterior. Su mente empezó a vagar, entre despertar a Draco o seguir mirándolo; pero tenía que llegar pronto a la sala común de Gryffindor; sino, Ron se percataría de su ausencia y el interrogatorio que seguiría a un regaño; sería terriblemente exhaustivo. La entrada se logró en la pared rojiza.

Y es que el Slytherin se veía tan bien... se regañó a sí mismo y salió, cinco segundos después, en los que no perdió de vista ni un momento a Draco; la pared volvía a su estado normal, los ladrillos a su posición habitual y lo último que vio, fue una cabeza rubia, que sonreía entre sueños.

*******

Por suerte para él, todo el transcurso hasta su sala común, había estado tranquilo; tal vez debido a la velocidad aplicada para que no lo descubrieran, pero en menos de siete minutos, estuvo acostado en un sillón amplio de la sala común, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Ya lo tenía planeado todo en menos de dos minutos y estaba casi seguro de que Ron le creería, pero aún así, el corazón no dejaba de latirle a mil por hora. No quería más complicaciones con su amigo, nada que pudiera intervenir nuevamente, como la envidia, rencor o pelea. Se había cuidado muy bien de no hacer o decir alguna tontería; de ser igual de modesto que siempre, sin ser exasperante y parecer vanidoso. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a sus amigos, que él; el niño-que-vivió; se había hecho amigo del heredero Malfoy? Realmente no le importaba mucho la respuesta, ya que si algo le había enseñado el destino, y de forma insistente; es que no podía detener las cosas; no podía retroceder las equivocaciones; y que un secreto siempre era descubierto. Y aún así, sabía que tenía que decírselos, entre más pronto: Mejor.

En el momento justo en que sus pensamientos volvían a recuerdos incómodos de sus primeros años en Hogwarts; un chico pelirrojo abrió la puerta del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, observando a su amigo en el sillón; que volteó a observarlo y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No habrás dormido en el sillón ¿verdad?- pronunció, al acercarse lo suficiente al joven de cabello azabache.

-Claro que no, sólo estaba esperando que despertaras- Ron le sonrió sinceramente y se sentó en uno de los sillones de alrededor, decepcionando a Harry, que había planeado una excelente excusa, que nunca podría utilizar. El pelirrojo lanzó un bostezo.

-Si estás tan cansado, ¿Por qué te despertaste?-

-¡Estás loco! Es mi primer día en quidditch- Harry lo había olvidado, después del desayuno, irían todos los equipos a organizarse, conocerse y entrenar. Él era el buscador del equipo número tres. Ron, el cazador del número dos. Ambos lo recordaron y decidieron terminar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente el día anterior. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-No quiero jugar contra ti-

-Yo tampoco-

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo- pareciera querer sólo su propio convencimiento, al pronunciar aquella frase quedamente, más para sí mismo que para el chico que sentado en un sofá, lo miraba con hermosa mirada azul.

-Lo sé, Harry- un silencio incómodo albergó en su sombra a ambos; antes de que Harry siguiera el transcurso de la plática.

-Ron...pase lo que pase, prométeme que no nos pelearemos-

-Prometido- ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, encontrándose a la mitad de su camino en un abrazo sincero, de verdadera amistad. Tras segundos se separaron, con una sonrisa. Diez minutos después, empezó a bajar el alumnado.

*******

Ojos grises en ojos verdes; miradas de odio por parte del primero. Harry intentó sonreír, pero algo hubo en el otro que lo hizo desistir de su cometido; algo había pasado, algo realmente malo como para que su recién formada relación comenzara el día con el pie izquierdo. Iba al lado de Ron, éste último con un brazo rodeando los hombros del moreno; riéndose de cualquier cosa ambos; Harry con el brazo derecho en la cintura del otro mientras caminaban. Hermione se había adelantado, sin alguna excusa en específica más que un "Quiero estar sola". En el camino al Gran Comedor, los dos vestidos de muggles se encontraron con Draco Malfoy. Ambos se soltaron, sabiendo, por el brillo furioso en la mirada gris; que venía una pelea.

-Vaya, vaya...el "héroe" y la comadreja-

-Vaya, vaya...el idiota que no tiene amigos- algo, estuvo consciente, se rompió dentro de su enemigo, pues el cristal en sus ojos lo reveló. Dispuesto a salir sin decir más ofensas, pasó con Ron acompañándole con las miradas de odio; al lado del Slytherin golpeando su hombro en un pensamiento de "No estorbes" le dirigió una última mirada de odio y regresó a su platica con el pelirrojo, que lo felicitaba por mantener la calma y la sangre fría. Pero algo también se rompió dentro de él, sabiendo que había dado justo en el punto débil de Draco: Su soledad. No por nada, esa palabra resguardaba su cuarto. Se regañó a sí mismo, Malfoy había empezado...había sido la culpa del rubio ¿No?

Un pensamiento fugaz lo hizo sonreír con cierto rencor hacia sí mismo "Del odio al amor hay un paso. Pero del odio a la amistad no puedes dar ni un paso" y su corazón se destrozó, ahora veía porqué el Sombrero Seleccionador había titubeado. Él podía ser todo un Slytherin.

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

A veces soy un poquito cruel...sólo a veces, y no demasiado. Pero no se preocupen, éste capítulo estuvo muy suave en cuanto a maldad se trata... y todavía no sé precisamente adónde voy a llegar, tengo unas escenas ya planeadas aunque supongo que todo será improvisado. Si no les gusta, o si de casualidad les gusta, dejen sus comentarios...

_"Si yo muriese, ¿Te importaría?"_

=06 Abril 2003=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	6. Nuestro juego

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

Si quieren la continuación, dejen sus reviews; que me alientan a seguir adelante ^^

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Agatha-NecroPrincess: Jejejeje perdóname la vida ama ^^; Sip, tb a veces soy toda una desgraciada mal nacida lo admito =P Gracias por aceptarme así de mala no sabe lo bien que me hace sentir xD ¿Agradable yo? Jajaja más gracias =P ¿Uno de tus favoritos? Je, me ruborizo ^O^ Pues más le vale me duplique la paga semanal que no me alcanza para mis cosas de Harry Potter =P**

**Angie: Pues lo es, pero así me gusta. Además no te creas todo se solucionará ^^**

**GaBrIeLa: No GaBy linda no pasó nada ^^; sólo se quedaron abrazados. Y sí lo hubiera contado no te preocupes... No recuerdo qué escena dices sobre Hermione, rayos, tendré que leerlo completo para poder responderte y hacer algo al respecto (Mi Alz Heimer ^^;) El próximo capítulo verás acerca del quidditch no te preocupes ^^ Ohhh...no te enojes con mi Harry que sólo reaccionó por lo que le dijo Draco. Digo, se supone que ya cambió y se comporta de esa forma tan... ¿Celosa? pues es la verdad xP jejeje y no, no va suceder eso nada más para llevarte la contraria :P jajajaja nah, cómo crees :D Tu lee porque Harry estará muy indignado xP Te mando muchos besos, gracias ^^**

**Kristina: Muchas gracias por decírmelo ;__; eres lo máximo. Pues no sé quién lo haría, seguramente otra escritora ¿No lo crees? Pero bueno, mientras yo esté aquí no los abandonaré. A menos que ustedes me abandonen ^^;;**

**Leslie Felton: Gracias ^^ pues actualizaré cada semana así que no me tardo mucho ¿Vale? Ustedes tampoco se tarden en enviarme sus reviews ^^**

**Loka_Park_Felton: Igualmente, que estés muy bien. Gracias por tus comentarios espero que te siga gustando ^^ ¡Besos!**

**Maggie: Qué bueno que te gusta ^^ Pues fíjate bien y que no se te pierda ni un detalle ¿Vale? ^^ Yo tb te mando muchos besos y un abrazo enorme. Sigue leyendo y mándame tus comentarios =)**

**Malaki: Me alegra que te encante. Veo que eso de Harry causó mucho alboroto, lo haré más seguido jajajaja Síp, los celos pueden perjudicar mucho a una persona. Malo para Draco malo, malo xP. Y malo porque yo me aprovecho de ello :D jajaja**

**Marianne_Malfoy: Pues pobrecito pero el amor duele ¿Qué no? =P**

**MoOny GiRl: No soy tan mala ^^U ya verás lo que sucede. Jejeje qué graciosa y qué linda ^^ Muchas gracias.**

**Naria Burrfoot: Lo sé, son bien tiernos ^^ Aquí está ya, no te angusties y la próxima semana estará el siguiente :)**

**Tam Alor: Muchas gracias, pero jejeje los decepcionaré pues éste capítulo y el próximo y el próximo y el próximo xP no serán tan buenos ^^; serán muy técnicos pero ustedes aconséjenme ¿Vale? para ver qué tal voy. Ya verás, deja de leer ésta respuesta al review y lee lo que sucede. Draco no le dijo nada por la pura impresión de que usara eso en su contra ^^ (Corazoncito roto qué xP) Aquí está ya, no te preocupes ^^**

_Nota: Tal vez éste y los próximos dos capítulos no les guste mucho pero son muy improvisados ^^; además se van a encontrar con reacciones muy contrariadas a las obvias ^^; Sorry a los decepcionados =/ Manden sus comentarios por favor._

Un beso a todos,

Nabichan Saotome

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 6. Nuestro juego**

Nuevamente estaba solo. Lo que se había jurado no haría, estaba hecho.

Su mirada gris se abrió paso minutos después de que Harry abandonó el cuarto, buscó a tientas el cuerpo que estaba seguro amanecería al lado de él. El lugar que había ocupado su amigo aún estaba cálido y la huella en la almohada no lo negó. Se levantó, sentándose en la cama, buscando a Harry seguramente en la ventana o en el sillón, o escondiéndose para darle un tremendo susto. Eso hubiera sido más divertido de lo que había descubierto segundos después de búsqueda; Harry lo había abandonado sin despedirse. Rápidamente fue al baño; puerta a la izquierda de su cama, a tres metros de distancia; se lavó la cara, recordando nuevamente al Gryffindor. Dejó el cabello alborotado y regresó al cuarto, cambiándose toda la ropa.

Minutos después, esperaba a Harry en un pasillo que supo recorrería para llegar al Gran Comedor; y no tuvo que aguardar demasiado, pues pronto lo vio. Sonrió para sí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la persona a su lado y la posición. Harry y Ron caminaban abrazados; Ron con el brazo rodeando los hombros de su amigo, que hacía lo mismo con su estrecha cintura. Se reían. Y esa risa hermosa lo hizo enloquecer de furia. Miró con odio a Harry, sabiendo que él nunca podría recorrer los pasillos a su lado, abrazado; sabiendo que no podía colarse a la cama de su amigo y contarle sus penas a altas horas de la madrugada. Sabía no compartiría la casa; el cuarto; la cama. Su mirada de odio se incrementaba con cada centímetro que se acercaban, aún no percatándose de su presencia. Deseaba correr hacia Weasley, pegarle un puñetazo y gritarle que Harry y él ahora eran _amigos; y como buen Slytherin, posesivo por naturaleza; no le gustaba que tocaran algo que consideraba __suyo._

¿Pero acaso era realmente amistad?

Si alguna vez lo fue, él mismo se había encargado de destruirla con iguales comentarios mordaces.

Esa mañana, Draco no fue a desayunar.

*******

Pero no pudo correr con igual suerte a la hora de la reunión de quidditch. Caminó con total arrogancia, con esa máscara de frialdad tan característica de los Malfoy hacia el campo de juego. Sin embargo, alguien que lo hubiera visto fijamente, se hubiera percatado de que algo dentro de él estaba destrozado. Para su suerte, las personas a las que les hablaba, no se preocupaban por él, ni siquiera eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos antes de seguir insultando a los demás con su ayuda.

Tal vez sería bueno disculparse con Harry.

Sí, él se lo había recomendado en la madrugada. Si hacía algo mal, lo mejor era disculparse lo más pronto posible. Así una herida dejaría de sangrar; así, cambiaría a ojos de todos; y no sólo a los suyos.

Esos ojos lo hicieron temblar, Dios... qué ojos. Ojos verdes como Slytherin. Lucía la túnica de Hogwarts en el momento en que entró al campo de quidditch; ya la mayoría de los cuatro equipos se hallaban esperando una resolución e inicio del entrenamiento mientras platicaban. Ahí estaba Harry, al lado de Ron y dos chicos más de distintas casas. Hablarle en esos momentos era casi imposible, intentarlo; sería suicida. Mejor esperaría. Las miradas curiosas se fijaron en él al verlo entrar; pero al saber quién era, la mayoría volteó casi al instante con muecas de asco. Harry no hizo lo mismo; no le retiró la observación ni un instante. Lo que hizo a Draco temblar y querer lanzarse al suelo arrepentido. Estaban a cinco metros de distancia; en los ojos de Draco se leía la tristeza y la soledad que había revelado en la madrugada, en la de Harry, una comprensión rencorosa; como si no quisiera comprenderlo; como si quisiera ser egoísta y golpearlo así como se encontraba con las defensas bajas; pero no pudo. Reprimió un suspiro y con un movimiento de cabeza incitándolo a ir a las gradas; volvió a su plática; esperando Draco no se desmoronara en el trayecto.

-Chicos, ahora vengo-

-¡Uy, Harry! ¿Viste alguien que te gusta?-

-Algo así- dijo Harry, hastiado, sabiendo que así lo dejarían en paz. Ron lo miró incrédulo, sospechando que no decía la verdad; cosa que le obligaría a decir cuando regresara.

Con pasos rápidos se perdió entre sus compañeros de Hogwarts, que le dedicaban saludos que gentilmente respondía antes de seguir su camino. Llegó a las gradas, distinguiendo una sombra escondida; fingió toser, logrando que el Slytherin volteara a observarlo.

-Harry- Se puso de pie, dispuesto a abrazarlo. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No, primero explícame tu juego-

-¿Mi juego?- la mirada verde lo observaba interrogante, con una mano en la pared, a varios pasos de distancia. El viento lucía generoso; refrescando sus mejillas. 

-Tu juego, porque es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, jugando, Draco. No me dirás que fue una muestra de afecto lo de hace rato. Mucho menos llamarle "Comadreja" a Ron-

-No lo entenderías- Pero la mirada que le dirigía Harry lo hizo desistir de su conclusión, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin piedad; tendría que decirlo, a pesar de lo ridículo que sonara. Abrió los labios, nerviosamente, titubeando antes de exponer su punto -Bien. Estoy celoso; ya lo dije. No me gusta que tu amiguito tenga la libertad de irte abrazando por los pasillos y yo no pueda ni tocarte por el que dirán de nosotros; un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, principalmente; los eternos enemigos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ahora verdaderos amigos...- Harry le dedicó una sonrisa, aliviado y sarcástico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso era todo? Creí que habías estado jugado conmigo- intentó reír; al igual que su compañero, pero las heridas todavía no se hallaban totalmente sanadas, así que desistió de hacerlo.

-No haría eso contigo....pero tengo que reclamarte otra cosa. Me dejaste solo en la mañana; sin despedirte o despertarme siquiera-

-Perdona, es que te veías muy lindo dormido- Harry colocó las manos en la espalda, inocentemente; con una idea extraña en su mente. -Draco- interrumpió sus pensamientos y el rubor que en sus mejillas descansaba.

-Dime, Harry-

-¿Quieres ver a alguien sufrir?- Draco se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, con las manos en todo asustado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Harry planeando algo _perverso?_

-Sal del cuerpo de Harry...él no es así-

-¡Vamos! No es nada malo- sonrió nervioso y se acercó a su oído, lo que causó un escalofrío inexplicable en la columna de Draco, un hormigueo poco agradable por la sensación; pero justificable por la situación; deseó levantar el brazo del costado y tomando la cintura del otro, abrazarlo... fundirse con él en un sentimiento erótico. Sin embargo no se movió, tenía que seguir con la sangre fría.... o al menos, eso intentó antes de expresar su opinión acerca del punto.

-¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!- un grito sonoro se oyó en las gradas, varios voltearon; pero al no ver a nadie a la vista regresaron a su plática.

*******

Draco estaba seguro que eso causaría un desastre, pero en sí, sonaba divertido. Comenzaron a caminar. Como siempre que se acercaba Harry, todos voltearon. Para su sorpresa, no era sólo a Harry a quien veían.

Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin caminando juntos, no era la primera vez que sucedía eso; pero hablando de los grandes enemigos Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter era algo demasiado extraño para volverse creíble. Ambos lucían radiantes y por un momento, todos olvidaron quién era el rubio, disfrutando de lo atractivo de la vista.

Ambos con el cabello alborotado, aunque, el de Harry, definitivamente lucía más trabajoso y suave. El del rubio, por su platinado; parecía con una textura de metal, aunque claro; el único que podía desmentir aquella suposición era el Gryffindor. La altura se la disputaban ambos, era casi exacta, tal vez Draco contaba con unos milímetros más de altura, ya no podían saberlo. Ojos verdes, irradiando una energía, una calidez incomparables con la plata fría en primer plano de la mirada Malfoy. Caminando con aire seguro, una sonrisa en los labios de Harry; divertida, sensual sin que él lo supiera. Era dudable cuál de los dos era más lindo; no por nada, ambos tenían el título de más atractivo en su respectiva casa. Tal vez, y con razón; era el carácter el que daba su testimonio y hacía a Harry mucho más atrayente y agradable, ni siquiera los Slytherin podían negarlo.

Harry, era, como le gustaba colocarlo Draco en sus escondidos pensamientos: Endemoniadamente bueno. Aunque faltaría colocarlo también como: Irritantemente perfecto o Estúpidamente hermoso....sensual....agradable....valiente.

Sin embargo, el encanto no duró mucho y justo cuando llegaron al centro del campo, todos volvieron a la realidad.

Eran Harry y Draco, juntos, sin golpearse. Es más, nadie se había dado cuenta de que el brazo de Harry se hallaba rodeando los hombros del otro, en tanto él acariciaba ligeramente la capa del Gryffindor en su lugar, abrazándolo por la cintura. Todos estaban anonadados y decir que ligeramente asqueados era en cierta medida cierto.

Aunque para ellos no quedó en un plano saludable todo esto, en el momento en que Ron se acercó.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿Qué diablos te sucede, qué haces con éste....?- mucho menos, cuando empezó a insultar al Slytherin; lo cual no siguió ni mucho menos terminó, cuando dos dedos, el índice y medio; se hallaron en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Era Harry, que se había soltado de Draco.

-Ron, no digas nada. Te explicaré al rato-

-Pero....-

-Por favor- justo en ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore entró al campo y comenzó la sesión.

*****  
  
**

Draco y Harry platicaban en uno de los corredores, la sesión de quidditch había terminado tan sólo una hora antes del momento en que tendrían que reunirse en el Gran Comedor para comer, instante que esperaban con ansias. El entrenamiento había sido duro en sí, pero el estrés en el que habían sido colocados se llevaba la copa.

-No puedo creerlo- Draco reía divertido, ante un Harry que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-

-El que estemos en el mismo equipo, Harry-

-Ah...eso...demasiada casualidad ¿No lo crees?-

-Harry, ¿Qué te sucede?- en la mirada verde podía observar una gran tristeza, algo raro que percatara él, ya que jamás se había fijado tanto en los ojos de alguien más. En los suyos, como varias veces había podido constatarle el espejo, había una expresión estoica, totalmente arrogante... pero más allá de eso, una soledad insuperable, y un dolor que intentaba contener. Lo miró fijamente, al percatarse de que no contestaba, apareció una de esas grabadoras muggles tan efectivas color plateado y presionó el botón de "Grabar" -Harry...- al parecer estaba en otro mundo. -Harry... Draco Malfoy es perfecto, sensual y atractivo, estás enamorado de él ¿verdad que sí?- bromeó, sabiendo y con razón lo que contestaría.

-¿Eh? Claro...claro...- Draco no pudo más que reír, sosteniéndose el estómago al sentir que podía salírsele en cualquier momento. -¿Qué, qué es tan gracioso?- Harry con una expresión de incredulidad oyó la grabación cuando el rubio presionó el botón de "Reproducir", la cual, lo sacó de su trance sentimental para introducirlo severamente en otro. Se sonrojó totalmente. -Perdona, no estaba poniendo atención-

-Me di cuenta- desapareció la grabadora y colocó la mano sobre el hombro del milímetros más bajo. -Es por lo de Weasley ¿Verdad?-

-Realmente sí...estoy preocupado por lo que dirá cuando se entere de que nosotros dos somos amigos ahora-

-Te entiendo...no te preocupes, diga lo que diga, yo estaré aquí- Harry sonrió y colocó la mano derecha sobre la del rubio, que aún tenía la mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias-

*******

Decir que Ron tomó de la peor forma posible tal situación sería decir muy poco. Y decir lo que de sus labios finos salió, sería sobrepasar el lenguaje conveniente, Narcisa había sido recordada varias veces en menos de cinco minutos, Lucius había corrido con igual suerte y Draco se había llevado la peor parte. Ahora, Ron y el último se miraban furiosos, todos en el comedor estaban boquiabiertos ante tan exhibición de lenguaje, principalmente, porque la mayoría de los profesores estaban presentes.

Todo había comenzado de la siguiente forma:

Harry y Draco llegaron al comedor quince minutos después de haber iniciado la comida. La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a ambos, juntos, sin golpearse, ya no abrazados sino simplemente a menos de un metro y todavía con vida. Había rumores de que ambos se llevaban mejor y eran los mejores amigos, aunque los escépticos se convencieron sólo hasta el momento de verlos entrar cada uno con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Incluso las chicas demostraban que gustaban de Draco, ahora se veía menos arrogante y más alcanzable. Harry, se veía casi igual que siempre, sonriente, feliz y atractivo por todos los lados que le vieran. Decir que la mitad de las chicas del colegio estaban mucho más que interesadas en él sería poco decir. Harry-Draco, Draco-Harry. Ambos eran perfectos en sus propios ángulos. Por lo menos el aire de grandeza de Draco se veía reducido al tener a Harry cerca. Pero el encanto que ambos producían fue cambiado por la incredulidad nuevamente.

¿Gryffindor y Slytherin?

¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy?

Esa cuestión era de locos.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia su amigo, olvidando que los profesores los miraban, con igual incredulidad, a excepción del director Dumbledore, que sólo esperaba lo peor al ver a Weasley levantarse de su asiento como si algo filoso hubiera sido puesto en él. Harry y Draco caminaron hacia la mesa Gryffindor, acortando la carrera del pelirrojo.

-¡¡Harry!!-

-Ron...- así, con su nombre comenzó la explicación breve, en pocas palabras, él y Draco eran amigos ahora y quería que también fuera suyo. Obviamente el pelirrojo no lo aceptó de ningún modo.

Ambos ahora no se perdían de vista, totalmente furiosos. Harry se encontraba en total expectación ante las duras palabras de su amigo y las tranquilas de su nuevo compañero. En especial observaba a Draco, conmocionado por su frialdad y su tranquilidad, reflexionándolo dos veces estaba totalmente azorado, por saber que había soportado todas esas palabras por él, para no pelear nuevamente. Sabía que si insultaba a Ron como siempre todo volvería a la normalidad y tantos pensamientos y sufrimientos no valdrían la pena.

Hermione entró en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Todo el silencio que se había logrado hacía medio minuto sin cambio alguno fue interrumpido por su voz. Volteó a Draco, que era observado extrañamente por Harry e intentó descifrarlo por sí misma, cosa que pronto su compañero lamentó, al haber empeorado una situación de la cual ella no estaba ni lo mínimo enterada. -Ah ya veo. Así que el Slytherin prejuicioso es causante de todo esto- Lo que más sorprendió a Harry era que Hermione perdiera los estribos justo en ese momento, el peor que se le hubiera ocurrido. -¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer que estar molestándonos? Mira, Malfoy. Ve con Lucius y dile que te compre una vida o mejor aún, que haga algo bien y te lance el Avada Kedavra porque a Ron, a Harry y a mí nos tienes hartos-

-Hermione, no me incluyas- la chica abrió los ojos totalmente confundida y se sentó, sin creer lo que oía.

-¡Harry! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? No puedo entender cómo puedes ser amigo de semejante escoria...- los insultos comenzaron nuevamente, Draco comenzó con los comentarios mordaces muy ligeros, mencionándole a Ron lo idiotamente prejuicioso que era o lo inoportuno, realmente nada visto en un Malfoy hasta ese momento: Inteligencia pura sin nada de maldad. Oh sí, aquello daba miedo. Ambos se acercaban aún con sus insultos.

-Pues a pesar de ser todo lo que dices, sigo siendo mejor que tú- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Ron, que se lanzaba contra Malfoy en un arranque de furia. Pero Harry, con excelentes reflejos tomó a ambos por la ropa y los detuvo antes de que algo peor pasara.

-¡Basta los dos!-

-Harry yo...-

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo así...? Eres un...-

-¡Ya Ron!- ambos voltearon a verlo, observando sus brazos, tensos sosteniéndolos a ambos sin ternura. En sus ojos podía verse una furia que jamás habían visto en él, pero sin saber que era tan sólo un leve enojo, que había tenido peores días. Al ver ese tono hermosamente esmeralda, que los aniquilaba cuando intercambiaba su objetivo entre ellos, ambos desistieron de continuar la pelea. Volteó hacia su derecha, observando a Draco, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-Por ti...- colocó su mano derecha sobre la del otro que lo sostenía fuertemente; dándole a entender que desistía de un ataque seguro de artes oscuras sólo porque él lo impedía. La mirada del Gryffindor se suavizó en instantes y algo justo en ese instante se movió en el interior del otro. Esos ojos verdes le causaban escalofríos. Evitó morderse los labios y bajó la mano, junto con la de Harry, sin soltarlo. El otro le sonrió amigablemente, provocando un temblor imperceptible en el Slytherin, Harry soltó a Ron, de forma similar, al recibir una mueca casi igual del otro, quien sorprendido por su dureza no dudó ni un momento dejar las cosas como estaban.

-No pretendo que ambos sean amigos. Sólo acepten que el otro también es mi amigo y por más que me condicionen no lo dejaré ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien-

-Lo intentaré, aunque no te prometo nada, Harry-

-Ron, no es posible que Draco sea más accesible que tú...- ambos se sonrojaron. Sólo murmullos se escuchaban de un lado al otro del comedor, aunque varios callados por la mirada fría de Potter que recorría los comentarios más venenosos. -Vamos a comer, que se enfría- todos, y cuando ésta palabra sea leída, se refiere a que TODOS le obedecieron, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares por igual: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin no pusieron palabra alguna y siguieron como si nada hubiera sucedido. -Bueno Draco...-

-Lo sé, buen provecho Harry- se retiró hondeando la túnica al dar media vuelta tras regalarle una sonrojada sonrisa al Gryffindor que inmediatamente después de devolvérsela pero sin tono sonrojado en su cara y seguirlo con la mirada se sentó, saboreando la comida que efectivamente comenzaba a enfriarse; sin pensárselo dos veces, se sirvió papas, carne y verduras, disfrutando las primeras con sal y en pequeños bocados que lo hacían ver todavía más atractivo.

Los profesores hablaban entre sí. Remus estaba totalmente orgulloso de la actitud que había tomado Harry, sin golpes ni palabras inadecuadas, simplemente una orden que por su seguridad todos habían obedecido totalmente hipnotizados. El profesor Dumbledore miró con diversión al Gryffindor, satisfecho de que su plan de unirlos cada vez más marchara mejor, después de todo, no sólo era por el bien de Draco. Había sido testigo de la soledad del Slytherin desde antes de el primer año de éste; realmente desde su nacimiento. Sólo esperaba que no se convirtiera en otro Lucius, a pesar de que todas las probabilidades apuntaban al hecho.

Draco pensaba en el cumpleaños de Harry, tenía una gran sorpresa para él. Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió con su comida, pensando que era mejor seguir con el plan tal y como lo había planeado años antes, a pesar de ignorar en ese momento de que un Gryffindor, y en especial aquel chico de ojos verdes iba a ser la víctima de su juego.

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Esperen el próximo capítulo muy pronto. Por si no se nota (lo cual dudo), estoy improvisando mucho, así que no tengo idea de cómo vaya a terminar ésta historia, aunque estoy segura de que mínimo le faltan tres capítulos, así que tienen fic para rato ^^

Espero dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias a mi correo electrónico nabichan@eresmas.com

_"¿Cómo quieres que te olvide, si cuando te quiero olvidar, me olvido del olvido y te comienzo a recordar?"_

=22 Abril 2003=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.__


	7. Secretos

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

Me niego a seguir escribiendo si no me llegan reviews U_U

**Agatha****-NecroPrincess: Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, ama. Hablemos pues de mi paga xP**

**GaBrIeLa**: Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me gusta que me escribas. Y sí, estoy improvisando mucho ^^. Harry le dijo a Draco que salieran como amigos =P ¡Por cierto! Dejaste otro review, aunque fue para "En el paraíso" Harry x Ron. La escena surgió en el capítulo 5, cuando Harry regresa a la torre Gryffindor, se encuentra con Ron... O sea... Harry acostado en un sillón, su amiguito acercándose cuando está ahí...mucha tentación xD No pude evitarlo. Muchos besos ^^

**Loka_Park_Felton**: Tampoco es para que le digas así a Ron, es bien lindo y además, tomará una parte en éste fic muy importante ^^ Aunque claro, ya veré que hago ^^

**Luzy**: Eso es un secreto, pero Draco te lo descubrirá pronto ^^

**Murtilla: Muchas gracias ^^. En cuanto la sorpresa, pues pronto lo veremos. Aunque no pienses que va a avanzar mucho en eso, todavía falta.**

**MoOny**** GiRl: Oh qué ternura =P Actualizo cada semana, no te preocupes ^^ Un beso a ti al burrito Martín :)**

Insisto, si no les gusta la historia y por lo mismo ya no me mandan sus comentarios, **me niego a seguir escribiendo U_U Bueno, sí seguiré escribiendo... pero no actualizo tan rápido, uno al mes.... Piénsenlo y escriban U_U**

Bueno, lo pensaré xP

_Nota: Estoy pensando en meter un poco de Harry x Ron aquí, uds díganme qué les parece ^^_

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 7. Secretos**

Draco miraba el hermoso panorama desde el segundo nivel. Harry y él llevaban cinco días de ser amigos, los cuales, habían sido del todo difíciles. En primer lugar, cada vez que pasaban por un lugar los murmullos no eran vacilantes y al contrario, muy sonoros e hirientes. Sonrió al recordar una característica de Harry que pocos conocían antes y se veía sorprendido de ella por el buen uso que podían darle ante tan situación.

La mirada verde de su amigo, cuando éste se lo proponía o estaba lo suficientemente furioso, llegaba a despedir tal firmeza, convicción y razón que pequeños reflejos más brillantes que el metal más preciado se escapaban de sus pupilas, envolviendo en un calor sofocante a quien fuese víctima de su observación. Tan sólo la misma tarde del incidente con Ron se había dado cuenta del respeto que aquél chico sencillo, simpático, agradable y cariñoso podía infundir. Un respeto que él mismo deseaba y no lograba alcanzar algo más que no fuera temor y odio.

Tan sólo Harry dos semanas antes lo odiaba igual que siempre y ahora... ahora rondaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts con Remus a su lado mientras platicaban, justo debajo de la ventana desde donde sin esfuerzo Draco los observaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no alcanzaba a leer lo que decían, cosa que su padre le había enseñado y él había aprendido con gran destreza y diversión. Aunque Lucius pronto lamento haberle mostrado el "Arte" de saber lo que los otros decían, ya que cuando él hablaba de "Cosas privadas" con personajes tan oscuros y malignos como él, Draco sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba.

Malfoy rozó con suavidad su brazo derecho, una ocasión en especial Lucius había sido demasiado duro y le había lastimado más de lo que se pudiera desear a un niño de tan sólo ocho años. Sin despegarle la mirada a Harry, continuó con sus pensamientos, deseando que en lugar de estar con Remus estuviera a su lado.

*******

-Remus, deja eso...-

-Es la verdad Harry, eres muy atractivo- el chico decidió que no podía bajar ese rubor de sus mejillas, las galanterías que le estaba dedicando Remus le estaban logrando un nerviosismo extremo. Bueno sí, muchas chicas le habían dicho que era atractivo, amable, atractivo, gentil,  atractivo, valiente, atractivo, sensual...y quién sabe cuántas características que había oído de una voz llena de nerviosismo y un tono femenino de parte de su declarante, pero jamás había recibido esos comentarios de parte de un hombre. -Mira... sé que tú no eres de aquellos que pueden presumir de su belleza. Tal vez por eso no has decidido aceptar a todas esas chicas que están tras de ti...- ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? es algo que a Harry le gustaría saber.

-Es sólo que...ellas sólo quieren estar conmigo por quien se supone que soy... "El-niño-que-vivió" o por ser el héroe que todos esperan...como dice Draco...-

-Veo que Draco y tú se llevan mejor...-

-Sí, realmente no creo que alguien sepa lo agradable que es...cuando no se enoja. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos...-

-Me alegra eso, realmente se veía muy solitario...-

-Sí, eso mismo me dijo el Profesor Dumbledore...- Harry reunió los acontecimientos sucedidos y sonrió satisfecho.

-Volvamos a dónde estábamos antes de que te subas a tu nube...- Potter reaccionó justo antes de hundirse en sus pensamientos y viró la mirada hacia Remus con curiosidad. -Eres muy atractivo... tenlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante...-

-Remus...- Harry se sonrojó nuevamente y entrelazó las manos nerviosamente, ambos sentados en una banca de piedra que podía verse a la perfección desde una ventana del segundo piso en específico, donde momentos antes, un chico no perdía de vista su objetivo.

*******

Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho Remus lo había dejado intranquilo, a tal punto que vagó por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, hasta dar de frente con el baño de hombres, giró la perilla y poniendo el seguro se dirigió a los lavabos con pasos lentos, la estructura poligonal le daba la bienvenida. Esperó que no hubiera ningún fantasma, como ya varias veces había descubierto, se paró enfrente de un espejo, examinándose extensamente.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?- se regañó, abrió el grifo de agua, tomó el tapón y lo colocó para que el agua se reuniera en esa forma oval. Se quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado, cerró la llave cuando lo supo pertinente y tomando cuencos de agua como el día anterior había hecho se mojó el cabello y la cara, sin importarle que las gotas cayeran imponentes sobre su ropa, principalmente sobre el suéter escarlata que traía puesto; y mojaran su pecho y espalda al no traer playera debajo. Hacía mucho que no intentaba siquiera acomodar su cabello, sabiendo que sería inútil, sólo lo desenredaba y dejaba que tomara su propio camino, sin descuidarse mucho tampoco, claro. Para su sorpresa, su cabello azabache jamás parecía desalineado, siempre tomaba una forma que lo hacía ver diferente...muy a su pesar, sensualmente diferente, como varias chicas le habían recalcado. No perdía de vista las gotas que caían de su cabello y cara hasta el agua reunida en el lavabo, formaban ondas ensanchándose a cada instante... después, desaparecían. El reflejo que le ofrecía la cristalina sustancia lo hizo temblar nuevamente con nerviosismo. Él, ¿Atractivo? Jamás se había planteado semejante posibilidad, tal vez porque tenía mejores cosas qué pensar como Voldemort, Hogwarts y los regaños que recibiría de los Dursley cuando estuviera en Privet Drive. Se mojó la mano, cerró los ojos y compartió el agua con su cuello, refrescándose con dulzura. Notó que estaba tenso así que lo mejor sería dejar en paz esos continuos pensamientos. -_Accio_ toalla- el objeto fue hasta él en menos de lo que se lo esperaba, la tomó y secó su rostro sólo un poco, los mechones crespos seguían dándole un atractivo inusual, se revolvió el cabello con la manta entre las manos, retirando el exceso de agua. Lavó los lentes y se los colocó. Quitó el tapón y observó como la poca agua que quedaba daba vueltas hasta desaparecer. -Me pregunto dónde estará Draco...- se miró en el espejo. -Y también me pregunto porqué estoy hablando solo...- se sacó la lengua a sí mismo y después de dejar la toalla en su lugar, acomodarse el cabello sólo un poco... se dispuso a salir del baño. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta, cerrando tras de sí. Diez segundos después, alguien más salió, totalmente divertido y azorado por lo que había visto desde uno de los gabinetes al esconderse por oír a alguien acercarse. Sería mejor correr y alcanzarlo por un atajo, antes de que siguiera buscándolo.

Pronto, Harry se encontró de frente con Draco, sin saber lo que había pasado.

*******

Las bludger y la quaffle fueron soltadas.

-¡Ahora!- el equipo número tres conformado por dos Gryffindor (Harry y Seamus) tres Slytherin (Draco entre ellos) una Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw y se elevaron, cuatro de ellos con excelentes escobas, los otros tres, con un modelo de escobas antiguo, pero visiblemente mucho mejor que las Barredoras con las que antes contaban en los equipos.

-¡¡Seamus!! ¡Inclínate más!- los gritos del capitán daban justo en los oídos de sus jugadores, sin embargo, el tono no llegaba a disgustar a los interlocutores ya que contenía la mayor comprensión de la que podía ser capaz alguien con semejante responsabilidad. -¡Hannah! ¡Cuidado con la bludger!- al oírlo, la chica que no se había dado cuenta de que la pelota iba hacia ella por la espalda se volteó y la esquivó justo antes de que la golpeara en la nuca. -¡Mandy! ¡Pasa esa quaffle!- el capitán observó cómo le obedecían los jugadores y sonrió satisfecho. Estaban practicando los pases y el evitar a las bludger a pesar de que los golpeadores no se hallaran cerca para protegerlos, aunque ese fuera su trabajo. -¡Marcus! ¡La bludger va hacia ti!... maldición...- se lanzó hacia él, tomó el bat de uno de los golpeadores en el camino de tres metros y dio justo en el blanco con destreza. -Ten más cuidado, Flint. No queremos lastimados ¿Entendido?-

-Sí- asintió monótonamente, era su último año escolar y recibir órdenes de alguien menor, tomando en cuenta que el año pasado todavía era el capitán de Slytherin, era con razón insoportable. Pero ya habría ocasión para vengarse.

-Bien- volteó hacia su izquierda y halló otro jugador al cual corregir, entregó el bat a su dueño y se dirigió hacia allá. -Draco, más vale que corrijas esa actitud, no eres enemigo de tu equipo ¿Has comprendido?- dijo, con total exasperación y odio en la voz.

-...-

-¡¿Has comprendido?!-

-¡Ya comprendí!- Draco vio como Harry le guiñó el ojo, a lo que a la memoria llegó su acuerdo. _Seré excepcionalmente duro contigo, para demostrar al equipo que ni mis mejores amigos se salvan... ¿De acuerdo? por supuesto había aceptado, con ese molesto ligero rubor en sus mejillas, así que Harry ya lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, con tal de saber eso, ser "maltratado" no le interesaba mucho._

-Bien hecho, Draco. Veo que ni ser amiguito de Potter te salva...-

-Cállate, Pucey. No es tu asunto- Draco se alejó, tomando la quaffle en un pase rápido. La arrojó a Seamus con un poco de pesadez, por no estar acostumbrado al puesto de cazador. Admiró a Harry, quien seguía dando instrucciones mientras evitaban las bludger, por estar (A petición del Gryffindor) extremadamente agresivas, definitivamente había nacido con iniciativa y un gran liderazgo en la sangre, los cuales aprovechaba como buscador y capitán, claro que siempre era exigente, tal vez demasiado, procurando que todo fuera perfecto. Tenía una estrategia muy extraña, fuerte en el centro, efectiva al fin y al cabo. Incluso se había acostumbrado a llamar a los Slytherin por su nombre. Draco nuevamente tomó la quaffle, Hannah lo protegió de una bludger que iba de frente y siguió su entrenamiento.

Tras diez minutos de enfrentarse unos a otros por su diferencia de estrategia y casa, ese ligero calentamiento acabó.

-Todos al centro- sin decir nada todos se acercaron en sus escobas, rompiendo el viento con ellas. -Marcus, es tu turno, Draco, Mandy y Seamus te enviarán varios tiros, espero que nos muestres qué tan bueno eres en esto ¿Bien?-

-Está bien, capitán- escupió la última palabra y se dirigió a los tres aros.

-Los tres vayan. Esfuércense lo más posible en anotar, no quiero consideración- Draco hubiera jurado que cierto sadismo se reflejaba en la mirada esmeralda de Harry, pero no tuvo tiempo de verificarlo, pues recibió una señal que bien indicó "Muévete" a lo que respondió alejándose y colocándose en su lugar. Las quaffle de repuesto fueron utilizadas, por lo que Flint tuvo que esforzarse al máximo por evitarlo. De los diez tiros que lanzaron, alcanzó a recuperar seis. Lo que ninguno de los jugadores (a excepción de Harry) se esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Harry soltó las bludger justo contra los cuatro en entrenamiento especial. -¡¿Qué esperan?!- gritó hacia los golpeadores de los cuales la primera en reaccionar ante ello fue Hannah, que se lanzó con el bat en la mano a protegerlos, un segundo después, Adrian la imitó. Ante las bludger que intentaban con todo matar a cualquiera de los cazadores, los golpeadores terminaron totalmente exhaustos. No pudieron evitar varias en los quince minutos que llevaban, una de ellas, dio a Draco en el brazo, impidiéndole el aire de lo cerca que vio el peligro. Se desequilibró, dando una voltereta con la escoba hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y tomar el control nuevamente. Una voz llena de exigencia llegó a sus oídos -¡¡Draco, sigue con tu trabajo!!- Malfoy viró hacia él, molesto, sin embargo, lo que encontró en la mirada de Harry lo hizo recapacitar, una preocupación verdadera en sus ojos verdes, en tanto el cabello azabache era revuelto con el viento. A pesar de sus palabras, el Gryffindor se preocupaba mucho por él. Sonrió para sí y continuó con las anotaciones.

Tras media hora de diversos entrenamientos, alternados jugadores y distintas técnicas el entrenamiento dio por terminado.

-Uff...- un alivio absoluto escapó de parte de todos.

-Descansen un momento- fue la orden que más gusto les dio después de percatarse nuevamente de lo rudo y voluble que era Harry. Al principio habían empezado lentamente, con poco esfuerzo, pero a lo largo del entrenamiento la rudeza fue incrementándose. Los seis se acomodaron, cada quien a su gusto, sentándose alrededor de su capitán. -Bien chicos, van mejorando. No dudo que podamos lograr nuestro objetivo si seguimos los entrenamientos como hasta ahora. Recuerden, tres días por semana, martes, jueves y sábado a las seis de la tarde; no a la una como las dos veces anteriores, si hay cambios se les avisará con anticipación. Si hay mal tiempo estarán aquí. Si el peligro por Voldemort se incrementa, vendrán. Como verán allá en las tribunas, un profesor estarán siempre cuidándonos, no se preocupen- Señaló la parte central, donde un Snape lo miraba con cierta sorpresa por las habilidades que mostraba. -¿Sí, Mandy?-

-Pero teniéndote a ti cerca no lo necesitaremos- Harry se ruborizó, era notable que le gustaba a esa chica.

-Gracias, pero aún así no se confíen- viró hacia Draco, con un tono enfadado. -Draco, como hoy estuviste especialmente molesto con el equipo te quedarás a entrenar más tiempo...-

-¡Pero...!-

-Nada, te vas a quedar o te largas del equipo- Malfoy bufó, seguro de que él se había comportado casi tolerable con los demás.

-Está bien-

-Perfecto. Los demás se pueden ir, nos veremos el sábado- todos asintieron, se levantaron del campo tomando sus escobas y se retiraron a los vestidores, para retirarse la capa de Hogwarts. Tras verlos retirarse, Draco se puso de pie, con la Nimbus 2000 en la mano derecha. Se montó en ella. -¿Adónde crees que vas?-

-¿No iba a entrenar?-

-Draco...sólo estaba jugando-

-Pues no me pareció gracioso...- Harry sonrió inocentemente, vio como Snape bajaba de las tribunas.

-Es que me ayudarás a entrenar y de paso, practicas ese lanzamiento ¿Te parece?-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo desconfiado. Potter se acercó al baúl que se encontraba en el suelo y sacó una bolsa de cuero cerrada, que contenía cerca de diez pelotas de golf.

-Sólo lánzalas al aire, tengo que atraparlas todas-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro que sí- Harry le sonrió y rozó su mano al entregarle la bolsa, lo cual le causó un escalofrío al Slytherin.

Tres ocasiones se lanzaron todas las pelotas y de ellas, ninguna cayó al suelo. El Gryffindor estaba demostrando porqué era el capitán y el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts.

*******

Ron no perdía de vista la puerta que daba a la torre Gryffindor, con total molestia, fingiendo leer un libro de quidditch, el cual si hubiera puesto atención se daría cuenta de que estaba al revés. Durante todo el día sólo había visto dos veces a su mejor amigo, en el desayuno y en la comida. 

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-

-Ron, no te preocupes por Harry, él está bien-

-¿¡¡Bien!!? Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta Hermione, pero desde hace casi una semana es amigo de Malfoy. Yo creo que debemos llevarlo al hospital San Mungo- Muy al contrario de lo que hubieran pensado todos, la chica estaba de acuerdo. No tenía nada en contra de Slytherin, nada aparte de saber que era una casa problemática y llena de gente desagradable, pero en sí Malfoy era la última persona con la que pensaba su amigo podía hacer buenas migas.

-No estés celoso, Ron. Nuestro amigo no nos ha olvidado- fue lo único que acertó a decir antes de seguir estudiando.

-Más le vale, Hermione...más le vale- Pero Ron no podía dejar las cosas así, no desde que descubrió la verdad.

*******

Harry y Draco se hallaban en la habitación del segundo, platicando desde hacía tres horas acerca de su vida, apenas se atrevían a abrir viejas heridas, la chimenea estaba ardiendo, cada llama iba y venía con el paso de los segundos, desfilando ante los ojos de ambos chicos que se encontraban sentados sobre unos cojines frente a la chimenea, recargados en la cama y muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Qué sabes hasta ahora de mí, Draco?- Malfoy alargó una mano, observando la luz que se filtraba entre sus dedos y contando con tono simple y cautivador.

-Veamos, eres el chico más conocido de todo el mundo mágico, el héroe que todos esperaban, el único que ha salido vivo de manos del Innombrable y mi mejor amigo...mi único amigo...- Harry agradeció el último punto, acariciando un poco el cabello de su compañero.

-¿Sabes que vivo con mis tíos y mi primo muggle?- Draco negó la pregunta y aún con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry lo observó, cuestionándolo con la sola mirada para que continuara. -Cuando Voldemort mató a mis padres, mis tíos me adoptaron de mala gana. Soy días menor que mi primo, Dudley, que se encarga de hacerme la vida lo más insoportable posible. Por supuesto que los tres me odian. Antes de que me enterara de quién soy en realidad, vivía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, todas las mañanas, escuchaba a la tía Petunia llamándome con su voz chirriante para que hiciera el desayuno, cada semana, el tío Vernon se encargaba de decirme, echándome un despectivo vistazo desde arriba de su lectura, que tenía que cortarme el cabello pues siempre lo tenía largo y alborotado. Todavía- Draco sonrió interesado aunque un poco entristecido por la melancolía del relato. -Pero cada semana me lo cortaban, así que no servía de mucho. Recuerdo de una ocasión en que mi tía tomó las tijeras y me cortó el cabello casi a rape, para colmo me dejó un peinado ridículo por lo que esa noche casi no pude dormir, de la preocupación por las burlas que recibiría. Al día siguiente mi cabello amaneció como antes. Claro, que me costó mucho tiempo encerrado. Cada vez que decía o hacía algo que tuviera que ver algo con la magia, me encerraban en la alacena por días a veces, depende de lo grave del asunto...-

-Harry...-

-Pero a pesar de todos los maltratos que recibí de parte de ellos, no creo que me la haya pasado tan mal... a veces me divertía- Draco lo observó con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Eres feliz ahora?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy en mi hogar...con mis mejores amigos...-

-¿Incluyéndome?-

-Claro, incluyéndote. Y tú, ¿Eres feliz?-

-Ahora ya lo soy- Harry sonrió, mirando las llamas y acariciando el cabello de Draco continuó sumiso en sus pensamientos. -Oye Harry, ¿De qué hablabas con Lupin en la mañana?- al no recibir respuesta, el Slytherin tornó a él la cabeza. Harry se había dormido. Se levantó de su lugar con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertarlo. De su túnica sacó la varita apuntándolo. -Te lo preguntaré mañana. _Wingardium Leviosa_- En tanto el cuerpo de Harry se elevaba a sus órdenes, se encargó de acomodar la cama para acostarlo, con suavidad lo depositó en ella. Lo tapó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, con los pies rozando el suelo. Le quitó los anteojos, dejándolos en el buró contiguo. Se puso de pie tras observarlo durante un minuto entero y se cambió la ropa a un pijama de seda plateada que lo hacía ver más pálido, dejó la varita en el buró. El calor que emanaba el Gryffindor era más allá de lo físico, era un calidez espiritual que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Ni siquiera en verano, con la chimenea ardiendo, y envuelto por completo en cobijas había podido arrancar ese frío que lo calaba por dentro. No hasta que lo conoció. Se acostó de lado, a la izquierda de Harry, mirándolo intensamente. El brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho del otro. No tardó mucho, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo. Sin embargo, una idea regresó a su mente. Un Harry mirándose al espejo, seduciendo al agua con su cuerpo perfecto. Con las gotas cristalinas recorriendo su rostro, cabello y cuello, su espalda. Totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos: Preocupado. ¿Qué lo habría alterado tanto? Observó la varita en el buró, la terrible oportunidad de haber asesinado a Harry.

Pero ese era un secreto. Así como el secreto de haber visto a Harry en el baño y haber pensado durante mucho tiempo lo atractivo y sensual que era en realidad.

Sonrió y se quedó profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su "amigo".

Y entre sueños se preguntó si cuando llegara el momento final podría matarlo.

Seguro que sí.

....seguro que sí.....

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¿Soy mala? No lo creo. Creo que un poquito cruel nada más...no se preocupen, "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien..." Ya verán. El yaoi se va acercando, todavía falta, pero se acerca. Espero sus críticas y no me odien mucho, verán que no todo es lo que parece ^^ 

_"Qué triste es ver el mar sin luna alguna, qué triste es amar sin esperanza alguna..." _

=27 Abril 2003=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	8. Amistades equivocadas

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

**Agatha****-NecroPrincess: Soy una desgraciada. Vale, me adoran xP Uhhh...hasta el Slash...faltan como tres capítulos ^^; Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia fielmente, besitos ^^**

**Bunny1086: Ya veremos, ese Draco es muy voluble ^^ **

**GaBrIeLa**: Déjame pensarlo ¿Vale? yo creo que eso no sucederá...ya verás luego porqué puse a Draco como cazador. A petición tuya lo seguí ¿Cómo la ves? jeje ^^ Y que yo sepa, Lupin no tiene nada hacia Harry, es sólo un buen amigo que le hace ver que en realidad está... uy... para comérselo jajajaja :) Un beso ^~

**Kenji**: Uy qué carácter... pero bueno. Sí, estoy traumada con el cabello de mi lindo Harry (Es que yo tb lo tengo así ^^;;) y a decir verdad, no está largo ¡¡Llevan una semana de amigos!! ¿Qué esperaban? ^^; no pienso apresurar las cosas que tengo mucho en mente. Tal vez, y ya me lo han dicho es que pongo muchas cosas sin importancia o detallo demasiado lo que sucede, pero total... sino, no me sabe la historia xD Espero que no te siga decepcionando y si lo hago, es que de plano la improvisación no se me da xP

**Lanthir**: Oye! Qué mala onda que te quitaron el Internet... pero ojalá te sigas poniendo al corriente. Espero poner muchas cosas interesantes para darte gusto y no te preocupes que las ascuas de un capítulo sólo te duran una semana, que es lo que me tardo en actualizar ^^ Un beso, muchas gracias por tus comentarios :) verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien ^^ Harry & Draco 4ever xD

**Loka_Park_Felton**: Ehhh.... gracias ^^; aunque pobre Ron, lo desprecian, nada más por eso lo meteré más xD Uy, espera...apenas llevan una semana de amigos, calmada ^^;; pero te prometo no dura mucho éste lapso =P Un abrazo.

**Luzy**: Casi nos descubres, pero claro que no te diré que sucede en realidad :P Ya verás, Ron descubrió algo muy importante ^^ Muchos besos y sigue con esa intuición ^^ ¡Saludos!

**Marianne**: Muchas gracias, espero sepas que actualizo cada semana (Por ahorita) Nada más porque tú lo pides pondré un poco de esa pareja jajajajaja xP

**Murtilla: Muchas gracias ^^. Pues sigo pensando que Harry tiene el carácter más adecuado para ser el capitán, ya que Draco es muy gruñón =P No sé si haya aceptado muy bien el asunto, pero lo averiguaremos en los próximos capítulos ^^ Jejejejeje muchas gracias**

**MoOny**** GiRl: ¡Adiós, Martín!...Momento, que la cosa va lenta pero segura =P Además...no te preocupes, Harry es demasiado hermoso como para hacerle daño ^^**

**Naria**** Burrfoot: Bueno, soy perversa, lo admito  pero primero creas el tribunal de derechos de lectores de Fanfics y hablas con mis abogados: Harry, Draco, Syaoran y Eriol =P Pero antes de eso, lee éste capítulo, no espero que te guste pero me esforcé. Gracias. ^^ Besitos :)**

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son adorables, pero la cosa es ¿Les gusta lo que hago? ^^

_Nota: Seguro me odiarán en éste capítulo, pero bueno, me aseguraré que esto parezca un juego de niños con lo que pasará después jajajajaja. Sí, su cruel, despiadada, perversa y desgraciada escritora (Según ustedes) de mí:_

Nabichan Saotome,

Les manda mil besos.

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 8. Amistades equivocadas**

-Buenos días...- lo primero que vio al entrar a la torre Gryffindor y quitarse la capa de invisibilidad fue a Ron, que lo miraba como un padre cuando su hijo llega más allá de la hora permitida. Esa ocasión no se había quedado con Draco en la habitación, eran más de la una de la mañana y para su infortuna ese día Ron también lo estaba esperando, así como los tres días anteriores. Una coloración color marrón se hallaba bajo los ojos azules de su amigo, que lo observaba severamente.

-Ron...yo...es que...lo que pasa...mira, te voy a explicar...estuve con...-

-Malfoy, estuviste con Malfoy. Ni me lo digas. Vamos a dormir, tenemos que descansar para lo de al rato...-

-¿Qué...qué va a suceder?-

-¡Estás desconectado del mundo! Ésta noche llegan los de nuevo ingreso...-

-Ah claro...vamos entonces...- Harry se sentía avergonzado, esa semana había descuidado mucho a Ron, tendría que remediarlo.

*******

La habitación, que constaba de cinco camas les dio la bienvenida. Una de ellas estaba desocupada, el dueño se había quedado en casa. Dumbledore se había encargado de que los de últimos años tuvieran más privacidad, sin olvidar el compañerismo adecuado. Sin embargo, el peligro no estaba ausente. Harry se acostó con la cama aún acomodada, dejó las cortinas abiertas y espero a que el sueño que nunca llegó se acercara. Una voz interrumpió su esfuerzo.

-Harry...-

-Dime Ron-

-¿Todavía somos amigos?- esa pregunta no era alguna que se esperaba, se levantó precipitadamente sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía ante el pensamiento melancólicamente cruel de su compañero. Era cierto, su amistad con Draco comenzaba a afectar el tiempo que pasaba con Ron. Se metió a la cama de su amigo, cerrando las cortinas y sentándose a su lado.

-Claro que somos amigos, Ron-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué ya no pasas tiempo conmigo? Te extraño ¿sabes?- Ron se interrumpió al sentir la cabeza de Harry hundirse en su cuello, la respiración caliente de su compañero le causó escalofríos. Levantó el brazo izquierdo, colocándolo en el cabello azabache. -Aún cuando estás aquí...te siento tan lejano...- Harry colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios del pelirrojo.

-Ya Ron...no digas nada, perdóname...- lo miró fijamente y acarició el cabello y su rostro pálido. -No volveré a hacerlo, te lo juro...-

-Sé que no puedo obligarte a dejar tus amistades...pero... ¿Podrías pasar más tiempo conmigo, para variar?-

-Todo el que tú quieras. Hoy. Hoy no me separaré de ti ni un minuto-

-Más te vale Harry...más te vale...- Ambos se sonrieron más en paz consigo mismos.

Esa mañana, Harry despertó en brazos de su amigo sintiéndose extraño. Como si...pero no podía ser.

*******

Harry se había dedicado a cumplir su promesa, tanto así que Ron no dejaba de sonrojarse a cada momento.

-Harry, no es necesario que me sigas a todas partes. Puedo ir al baño solo ¿Sabes?-

-Es que tú sabes Ron...- se burló el Gryffindor con acento de un actor barato [Lo cual hizo a propósito]. -Desde que me enamoré de ti...no quiero ni alejarme...Tonto, sabes que lo hago por mi promesa...- sin embargo, el pelirrojo no tomo con gracia la burla. Se metió al baño frunciendo el entrecejo dejando a su amigo confundido. -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- un rubio fue acercándose con rapidez al verlo.

-¡Harry! Te estuve buscando por todas partes...-

-Hola Draco- sonrió al observarlo, olvidando lo de Ron por instantes. Malfoy lucía tan radiante como desde hacía una semana.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?-

-Perfectamente... ¿Qué es lo que...?- sin embargo, su pregunta fue contestada inmediatamente por un pelirrojo que salía del cuarto. -Ah ya veo-

-Harry, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Harry, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Harry miró hacia ambos continuas veces, por una parte no quería dejar a ninguno de los dos solos, por otra, le había prometido a Ron que estaría con él todo el día, pero si dejaba a Draco...sería incómodo pedirle disculpas. Una idea brillante (o muy estúpida) llegó a su mente.

-Bueno, como veo que esto es personal, yo los dejo- Y se fue con paso rápido por todo el corredor ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, que fueron tras él muy a pesar de no poder golpearse a gusto. Intercambiaron miradas de odio, dieron la vuelta al corredor, donde estaba de pie Harry, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados esperándolos.

-Sé lo que intentas Harry...pero no...- Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Ron continuara su frase.

-Joven Malfoy, venga conmigo en éste instante- un muy molesto Snape estaba parado a dos metros del pequeño grupo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada imponente.

-Sí, profesor- Ni siquiera Draco podría rehusar obedecer una orden de parte de Severus. Lo siguió, casi corriendo para poder alcanzar su paso tras sonreírle de manera mínima a Harry.

-Problema resuelto- Ron se sacudió las manos de forma autosuficiente, tomó a Harry por la cintura tras subir el brazo de su amigo a su cuello para repetir la escena de la semana anterior y prácticamente lo arrastró por el corredor para que perdiera de vista al rubio, que a pesar de ya no encontrarse era aún observado mentalmente por el Gryffindor.

*******

-Te lo aseguro, Harry. Tu nuevo amiguito es un Slytherin por si no lo recuerdas. Pero más que nada, es un Malfoy ¿Te suena el nombrecito? Terminará por engañarte y estoy hablando en serio, no debes confiar en él. De acuerdo, no me reclames ni me hagas esa cara de reproche que sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo que si confías demasiado en él acabarás mal-

-Veo que Hermione ha hecho estragos en ti, ya hablas como ella-

-¡Harry!- ambos estuvieron en silencio, con las varitas en alto arreglando el Gran Comedor. Cuando los profesores les pidieron ayuda a los alumnos, aceptaron al instante, el ocio que por momentos los atontaba llegaba a ser extremadamente desagradable. Además, sería su último día libre, pues al siguiente las clases comenzarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Bueno, no del todo. Por lo menos no para Harry. Una pregunta asaltó su mente y no pudo contenerla, con las mejillas sonrojadas viró hacia Ron.

-Ron, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Hermione que estás enamorado de ella?- un candelabro cayó al suelo, que estaba siendo controlado por el pelirrojo, el gran estruendo no sólo causó alboroto y todos voltearon a ellos dos. El antes pelirrojo lucía totalmente pálido y sorprendido, por suerte estaba de espaldas a los demás porque si no, lo hubieran notado. Tras treinta segundos de total silencio todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Estás equivocado, lo de Hermione se acabó-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?- Dijo Harry no muy convencido a pesar del tono serio que ocupaban para la conversación.

-Desde el año pasado, en el torneo...me di cuenta de que sólo era costumbre...-

-Amigo, yo...-

-Vamos, todavía falta que hacer- Ron hizo un hechizo simple, colocando los candelabros en lugares estratégicos, en tanto Harry respetaba el cambio de tema, aunque todavía preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado con su amigo y Hermione, a la cual, hacía mucho que no veía en lugares que no fuera el comedor. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró adornando las paredes con listones dorados cuyo ancho era de un metro, formando ondas con ellos y prosiguiendo con el trabajo con gran maestría. Viró hacia su amigo nuevamente, encontrándolo con cierto dolor en el rostro. Estaba seguro que algo había pasado y no querían decírselo.

*******

Draco todavía estaba con el profesor Snape, en las mazmorras.

Frío. Era lo único que podía sentir.

-Tu amistad con Potter te llevará a un final despreciable para un Slytherin-

-Pero Severus, ni a él ni a mí nos interesa ahora eso...- después de todo era cierto. Los motivos por los cuales Harry había rechazado su amistad desde el primer curso no habían tenido nada que ver con que uno fuera Gryffindor y el otro Slytherin. No. Ni siquiera habían sido seleccionados cuando todo sucedió. Y ahora menos que nunca Draco permitiría se le fuera una oportunidad tan grande...como tener a Harry de amigo.

-Tal vez a ustedes dos no les interese en un momento, pero Draco...te advierto que esto no podrá permanecer para siempre sólo en Hogwarts, Lucius tendrá noticias muy pronto-

-¿Se lo dirás tú?- preguntó Malfoy con tono desafiante y amenazador, desconfiando del único amigo que tenía en Hogwarts además de Harry, por supuesto que no era lo mismo. Potter era de su edad y Snape era amigo de su padre. 

-Draco, no sé lo que planeas...pero pronto lo averiguaré...-

-No gastes tu energía en ello, yo te lo diré...- Draco sonrió y abrió nuevamente los labios pero sólo para dar más largas. -Pronto...pronto lo sabrás...-

-Puedes irte- el Slytherin se puso de pie con elegancia, ondeando la túnica al dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina de Snape, con ese frío calándolo por dentro. -Será mejor que los vigile...a ambos- 

*******

Y bueno hubiera sido que empezara en ese instante, pues un atractivo rubio estaba en peligro. Draco seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos en el momento de dar vuelta al corredor para salir de las mazmorras e ir a buscar a Harry, que seguramente estaba en el Gran Comedor todavía. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando se encontró de frente con los demás Slytherin.

-Draco...qué gusto verte ¿Verdad, chicos?- los otros dos asintieron la afirmación de Flint con gran desprecio y sarna. Un brazo bloqueó la evasión de Draco a personas tan desagradables.

-Blaize, Pucey, Flint...me gustaría decir lo mismo de ustedes, pero es imposible...-

-Así que...ahora prefieres la compañía de los idiotas-todo-lo-podemos-Gryffindor...- Malfoy estuvo muy cerca de sonreír, pero lo evitó en el momento justo.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?-

-Mucho...- Siguió hablando Flint. -Es una advertencia, Draco... será mejor que dejes a Potter, antes de que sufras un pequeño accidente...-

-Mira Flint...- arrastró las palabras, Draco; con total odio. -Aquí el único accidente que puede existir eres tú...- la sonrisa hiriente de los tres cambió a una de odio y rencor absoluto. Malfoy estuvo consciente de que estaba en desventaja muy tarde...demasiado tarde. Un puño dio directo en su mandíbula haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el muro. Adrian Pucey se lanzó contra él, a lo que Draco lo empujó lejos y salió corriendo rápidamente con tres Slytherin tras de él. Pronto estuvo lejos de su alcance, todavía escuchando sus pasos acercándose. Podría correr hasta el Gran Comedor, pero seguramente metros antes de conseguir su meta, los demás lo atraparían y le harían pagar caro su impertinencia. Se metió a un cuarto en desuso con rapidez, cerrando la puerta con lentitud para no hacer barullo, por suerte para él ni un ruido fue producido. El olor a humedad comenzaba a atontarlo en tanto las telarañas molestaban su vista. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, escuchando como sus perseguidores pasaban de largo el cuarto gritándose entre ellos palabras impronunciables por no alcanzarlo y dejarlo ir. Con el aire entrecortado suspiró aliviado esperando que todo pasara.

Estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca.

*******

Los de años anteriores vestían elegantes, totalmente supremos al sentarse en el Gran Comedor, cada uno en su respectiva casa, frente a los platones y la vajilla vacíos. Los murmullos eran constantes, compartiendo sorpresas sobre lo bien que habían adornado todo. Harry se encontraba sentado entre dos de sus mejores amigos de Gryffindor, platicando amenamente a pesar de la frialdad que se percibía en Hermione y en Ron para el otro respectivamente.

-Ahora vengo...- Sin embargo, Harry sabía que algo estaba mal. Realmente mal. Le llegó un mareo y pidió disculpas para poder retirarse. Literalmente corrió al sanitario de los hombres sintiendo unas náuseas incontrolables, ese asco de tener algo que no te deja respirar ni pensar en otra cosa que no sea la repugnancia en sí. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle sin piedad alguna. Vio aliviado la puerta que abrió y cerró con seguro abalanzándose al espejo. Se veía totalmente pálido. Levantó un mechón de cabello sintiendo como la cicatriz comenzaba a carcomerle la cabeza tal y si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos. Cayó de rodillas y sin quererlo, cerró los ojos, sintiendo todos los malestares al mismo tiempo, deseando que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Dentro de su cabeza sintió un inmenso odio y un dolor incomprensible... sangre, choques, gritos de niños a cada momento, incertidumbre, muerte, odio...guerra. Sangre y sólo sangre...una luz verde que te despierta y te hace imaginar que estás viviendo plenamente, pero sólo es una ilusión, porque en realidad estás muerto.

Se dejó caer de espaldas, golpeándose severamente la cabeza contra el blanco mosaico del suelo, algo estaba muy mal. La cicatriz comenzó a sangrarle en tanto el terror por las escenas que parecían tan reales lo invadían.

Y al momento de concentrarse para descubrir la razón de la reacción de su cuerpo, pudo ver una niña de tal vez once años siendo torturada con el Cruciatus. Y entonces lo comprendió.

El expreso de Hogwarts había sido atacado.

Con muchos esfuerzos y tras quince minutos de estar sufriendo un ataque de dolor incontrolable, se puso de pie, temblando de frío y sofocándose por el calor de la sangre que bien podía sentirla sobre sí en lugar de en sus venas. Se recargó en uno de los lavabos, casi cayéndose. Deslizó su mano derecha temblorosamente hasta la túnica y sacó su varita apuntándose y dirigiendo el hechizo.

Enervate.

Estaba un poco mejor...pero no por mucho tiempo. Se recargó en la pared, caminando de ésta forma con todo el peso contra su brazo derecho que aún tenía la varita, sosteniéndola con demasiado esfuerzo. No supo ni cómo, ni con qué fuerzas se arrastró hasta el Gran Comedor, sintiendo unas ansias de estar dormido y dejar de morir, para después recordar que estaba vivo, maltrecho y adolorido. Sintiéndose totalmente fuera de sí, como si se observara desde un sueño. Abrió las puertas, ahora sólo con el mareo y las náuseas sobre sí; tenía que ser fuerte, no por él, sino por los que contaban con su fortaleza.

-¡El expreso...!- gritó. Todas las miradas estaban observándole, respiró, sintiendo como si no pudiera hacerlo... -¡¡El expreso fue atacado por Voldemort!!- Las miradas confusas y los rostros pálidos le hicieron saber que lo había hecho bien. Ron corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo por la cintura. Para odio de Harry, no se desmayó, sólo siguió observando dentro de su cabeza esas imágenes.

-¡Harry!- El pelirrojo quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero recibió un abrazo que supo a "Me siento mejor" y desistió de su intento, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo. Pudieron ver como los profesores salían del Gran Comedor con rapidez y una cara totalmente demacrada. Era cierto, pues llevaban media hora esperando la llegada de los alumnos.

Una nueva imagen llegó a la mente de Harry.

-Ron, ayúdame...-

-Claro, ¿A qué?-

-Tuve otro presentimiento...- Ron observó el suelo sabiendo que serían malas noticias, suspiró profundamente y apoyando todo el peso de su amigo sobre sí, lo llevó según sus indicaciones, al séptimo cuarto después de la segunda vuelta al corredor de la izquierda. Ron abrió la puerta y ambos se encontraron con un Slytherin que yacía en el suelo con la varita a centímetros de la mano derecha...entre telarañas y un hedor a humedad insoportable.

Era Draco.

*******

Después de muchos regañadientes y malas caras, Ron aceptó arrastrar a Draco hasta la enfermería. Aunque realmente no fue así, pues usaron el hechizo de levitación para llevarlo hasta allá. Madame Pomfrey corrió hasta los tres cuando entraron estrepitosamente.

-¡Ron! No tenías que usar la cabeza de Draco para abrir la puerta-

-No tenía...pero me estoy vengando de todo lo que nos ha hecho...- Harry refunfuñó y hubiera cruzado los brazos si no fuera porque estaba muy bien sostenido de su amigo.

-¡Harry! y... ¿Malfoy? Vaya, es la primera vez que llega a la enfermería con justificación...- Y vaya que era cierto, el Slytherin estaba cubierto casi por completo de sangre. Hematomas cubrían su cuerpo, y unas huellas de haber sido asfixiado... -Vamos, pónganlo aquí...- Ron obedeció, evitando de mala gana golpearlo contra la pared sólo por la presencia de Poppy. -Qué raro...al parecer el Señor Malfoy tuvo una cruenta batalla...-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó curioso el dueño de ojos verdes, sin perder de vista la ropa manchada de su amigo.

-Es que...una parte de ésta sangre no es suya- Ron miró a Harry como diciéndole "Te lo dije" ante lo que el moreno volteó al Slytherin con cierta duda, pero fueron interrumpidos sus esfuerzos por saber exactamente lo que pasaba. -Harry, ven...te curaré...-

-No, en serio... no lo necesito, sólo estoy débil...- Ron dejó que Harry se sentara al lado de la cama de Malfoy, el silencio los invadió por instantes, antes de que con voz temblorosa Madame Pomfrey dejara escapar su pregunta.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?- continuó, un poco más segura. -De que... ¿Atacaron el expreso?- nuevamente esas imágenes regresaron a la mente del atractivo Gryffindor.

-Sí....pude ver cómo...cómo los mortifagos atacaban el expreso...y cómo utilizaban las maldiciones imperdonables contra ellos...- le fue alcanzada una tableta de chocolate que compartió con su amigo en tanto sus pensamientos seguían en Draco. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había sucedido?

Sin embargo, eso no lo sabría...no todavía.

*******

-No, Harry...no confíes en él...- susurró apenas, deseando que Harry cumpliera su promesa y dejara al Slytherin que aún estaba inconsciente.

Para estar con él.

Pero cuando saliera de entre las cortinas se encargaría de hacerle ver la realidad.

Que hiciera lo que hiciera, Draco seguiría siendo sino uno de ellos todavía, un futuro mortifago.

Y tal vez, tenía más razón de la que él mismo creía.

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará....**

Muy mal final, no me lo tienen que decir, pero están advertidos que sigo improvisando.

Sigan mandándome sus comentarios y no dejen de leer "Falsos juramentos" ^^ Espero se diviertan mucho. Un beso :)

_"Empezarás a morir cuando olvides tus sueños..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	9. Mortífagos

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

Escriban sus comentarios o dejo de actualizar seguido ¿Vale? ^^

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Agatha****-NecroPrincess: No, ni un besito jajajaja :D por lo menos, todavía no. Muchas gracias, aunque las tuyas están chvr ^^ Ya lo sé, ama... Draco no debe estar jugando con Harry pero pronto se recuperará (O eso creo) Muchas gracias, entonces seguiré improvisando xD Besos ^^**

**GaBrieLa: Ya ya, no te angusties, éste capítulo narra lo que ocurrió, o lo que según Draco ocurrió xD**** Uff, adoro las premoniciones de Harry, adoro todo lo que tenga algo que ver con él jejejejeje... Muchas gracias GaB, te mando muchos pero muchos besos ^^**

**Leslie**** Felton: Muchas gracias, espero que sirva para no morirme de hambre ^^; Ya verás porqué atacaron al tren...en éste capítulo se explica todo. Y Draco quiere matar a Harry porque... ¿Quién dijo que lo _quería_ matar? Pronto lo descubrirán ^^**

**Loka**** Park Felton: Sí, habrá una muerte....pero no te puedo decir quién será ^^;;; muchas gracias y cuídate también**

**Luzy**: Jejejeje definitivamente me encanta tu reacción de quedar muda...y sí, casi todas tus suposiciones son correctas... ¿Con quién se quedará Harry? Eso es un secreto xP Y tampoco te puedo decir acerca de Voldemort, cualquier cosa que diga arruinaría las sorpresas ^^ Aún así, sigue con tu intuición ^^ Un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte.

**Maggie**: Claro que va a haber Ron/Harry pero todavía no ^^ Un saludo y un chocolate con forma de Draco.

**Marianne**: Muchas gracias, besos ^^

**MoOny**** GiRl: Martín se levantará del mundo de los muertos... y nada le pasará a Draco. No me quieras, no te pido que lo hagas ^^;; hago sufrir a ambos porque así es la vida, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ^^ y sí, exacto...sin ese sufrimiento, todo quedaría muy flojo =P Mejor tráeme un litro de helado de vainilla y yo continúo xD Besos.**

_Nota: Casi no hay Slash en éste capítulo, es más explicativo y con más dificultades que nada ^^ además, se revelan nuevas decisiones, así como de poderíos y lo que le sucedió a Draco y a Harry xD_

Un beso de,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 9. Mortífagos**

Harry salió del pequeño cuarto formado entre blancos biombos de algodón que evitaban la vista hacia Draco Malfoy, que tras veinte minutos de haber sido encontrado, seguía inconsciente. Varias heridas realizadas al parecer con arma blanca se hallaban en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Rasguños, moretones. La sangre había sido limpiada de su rostro, que ahora lucía una coloración púrpura rodeando el ojo derecho de éste. La túnica había sido reemplazada por un pijama blanco a rayas celestes.

Ron sonrió con dulzura al ver a su amigo, que inmediatamente después correspondió tan agradable mueca con una parecida, que no pudo igualar la gratitud, por la preocupación que dentro le iba carcomiendo.

-Regresemos- Harry rodeó la cintura de su amigo con el brazo izquierdo, el pelirrojo asió los hombros del otro, preocupado. -¿Todavía estás debilitado?- a lo que respondió de forma escéptica.

-¿Uno ya no puede abrazar a su mejor amigo sin que vengan los reproches?- Sabiendo sólo él porqué, Weasley sonrió forzadamente y ambos salieron de la enfermería; a pesar de ello, la mente de Harry aún estaba dentro, buscando una respuesta al estado de Malfoy. Entristeció y mirando fijamente el lugar que habían abandonado no pudo dejar de pensar ni un momento en su amigo, y por un momento lo soñó a su lado.

*******

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, la mitad de la escuela presente se abalanzó contra Harry, cuestionándolo acerca del suceso.

-Lo siento, chicos. No sé más de lo que ustedes se han enterado- suspiró. -¿Y los profesores?-

-No lo sabemos...- Respondió una voz femenina que no pudo reconocer.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras casas...Buenas noches- Poco a poco fueron saliendo los alumnos ante la mirada atónita de Ron, que aún no podía comprender aquél liderazgo de su mejor amigo. No sólo era provocado por ser "Harry Potter" "El niño que vivió" y otras tonteras, no; aquello iba más allá de una fama bien fundamentada... ¿Tendría Harry el mismo poder para las demás personas, que para Ron?

No, lo de Ron era definitivamente diferente.

_Muy diferente_

*******

El ulular de las lechuzas que llegó hasta sus oídos incluso antes de acercarse a la puerta, girar la perilla y abrir; se incrementó al entrar a la habitación y no asombrarse ante el considerable número de ellas que a punto de las nueve y cuarto de la noche, seguían esperando la llegada de uno de los habitantes de Hogwarts que las escogiera para su encargo.

Harry viró hacia la derecha, encontrándose con una hermosa lechuza color negro que se erguía hacia él de manera ostentosa para llamar su atención. Harry tomó el pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos, sacándolo de la túnica. Iba hacia la lechuza antes mencionada, cuando otra de ellas llamó su atención. Plateada, bella, modesta, decidida; a comparación de la de color negro, hermosa, presumida. Por un momento llegó a compararse a sí mismo con la del color nublado, en tanto Draco era reflejado en la ostentosa, deseosa de atención.

Porque así era él. Ostentoso, elegante...hermoso. Fatuo.

¿Pero, qué derecho tenía para juzgarlo?

Después de todo, no lo culpaba por tener un padre mortífago, el más leal de los servidores a Voldemort. Si él hubiera conocido a su padre, seguro haría lo que Draco: Todo lo posible para llamar su atención y hasta lo imposible para que llegase a amarlo.

Tomando en cuenta sus reflexiones -muy ociosas a su parecer- estiró el brazo izquierdo indicando a aquella lechuza tan hermosa que se posara en él. Así sucedió, ante el ulular contento de ésta. Colocó enrollado el pergamino y dándole instrucciones expresas de llevarlo a su destinatario con la mayor discreción posible, la dejó partir, no sin antes, entregarle una sonrisa.

Nuevamente la afirmación de Remus lo hizo ruborizar.

En tanto, su mensaje iba hacia Sirius:

_"Hocicos:_

_El expreso de Hogwarts ha sido atacado en la tarde, seguramente Voldemort me estaba buscando... lo que me pregunto es cómo supo que el viaje fue adelantado una semana. Pude saberlo, por una visión que tuve durante la espera de los de primer ingreso; lo que me provocó un terrible dolor en la frente...tú sabes porqué._

_Draco está inconsciente...me pregunto qué le habrá pasado._

_Espero que estés mejor que nosotros. Ten mucho cuidado._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry P."_

Se colocó nuevamente la capa invisible y salió del cuarto ante las miradas fijas de las lechuzas, celosas de no haber sido escogidas.

*******

Color rojo perdido en la oscuridad, la sala común que percibe su presencia y lo deja solitario en un mar incomprensible de pensamientos que ni su mejor amigo puede penetrar por hallarse ausente.

Cansado de esperar, Ron se levantó, dándose por vencido esa noche de volver a ver a su amigo y disfrutar la cruel presencia de aquél a quien tanto añoraba y necesitaba a su lado, pero de una manera totalmente _diferente_ e _incorrecta. _Y pensar que si tenía la osadía de confesarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos significaría el término de su amistad, le daba causaba escalofríos.

Cruzó la sala común evitando golpearse contra algo en su camino, subió las escaleras encaminándose al cuarto de los alumnos de quinto curso, donde dos habitantes más miraban fijamente el techo de su propia cama, el color escarlata que llegaba a hipnotizarlos, recordándoles la catástrofe.

¿Por qué su cuarto tenía que ser del color de la sangre? Pareciese más lugar de los Slytherin, que deseosos de sangre pintarían los muros con la vida de sus víctimas. 

Entró cautelosamente, sin que esto importase o no a sus amigos Seamus y Neville, que sumidos en el desastre no lograban captar otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de que Voldemort se acercaba hacia ellos para hacerlos exhalar su último aliento. A Ron, mientras tanto, no era que no le importase, simplemente tenía cosas más importantes en qué gastar su energía.

Después de todo, ¿Qué derecho tenía Draco de acercarse a Harry y engañarlo con el hecho de fingir ser "no tan malo como parecía"? Por supuesto que él ya sabía de todas sus artimañas y...

Una nueva presencia dentro de su cama interrumpió sus pensamientos, una corriente de aire, el sonido casi imperceptible de un cuerpo nuevo reposando en las sábanas, una capa deslizándose de su lugar y unos brazos flexibles ya asidos a su cuerpo en tanto la respiración tranquila en su pecho lo hizo estremecer; suspiró profundamente y viró a su acompañante.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Fui a mandar una lechuza...- aquellos ojos verdes...

-¿A quién?-

-A Hocicos...- aquellos labios susurrando las palabras...

-Aha...- ni siquiera estaba atendiendo sus palabras, estaba muy atento con _esos labios._

-¡En serio!- aquel sentimiento más fuerte de lo que _debe_ ser en realidad. El corazón acelerado, sin prestar mucha atención a Harry, simplemente disfrutando y aborreciendo su presencia. Disfrutando, pues no había algo que quisiera más. Aborreciendo, porque no podía ser posible.

-Lo que tú digas...-

-Anda, no te enojes...- una mirada juguetona pero inocente se halló en sus facciones. Jamás lograría enojarse con él nuevamente si ponía esa mirada que Harry ignoraba poseer, una totalmente sensual intentando de mala manera ser suplicante. Y esa sonrisa que hacía juego de estupenda forma...inocente. _Deliciosa inocencia._

-Odio que mires de esa forma...-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, curioso. El trigueño alzó el brazo derecho, desenvolviéndose un poco del abrazo y acarició lentamente la mejilla del otro, que al contacto se ruborizó por completo. El palpitar dentro de sí dejó de ser tranquilo, para volverse preocupado y premonitorio.

-Como...niño bueno- acertó a decir intentando controlarse.

-Soy niño bueno- Sonrió un poco más antes de encontrarse una duda nuevamente en él. -Ron... no te lo vayas a tomar a mal... Pero... ¿Crees que soy atractivo?- Si él estaba sonrojado, no había palabras para describir el tono de rubor que reposaba en las mejillas de su amigo, que sobrepasaba lo posible si de colores se trataba. No supo de dónde sacó el valor, ni cómo se atrevió a decirlo sin titubeos, sólo supo que admirando aquellos ojos sinceros reveló y afirmó la verdad. 

-Mucho...muy atractivo-

-¿Por?- Ante la ansiosa curiosidad de Harry, Ron soltó un suspiro, largamente retenido y haciéndose a la idea de que aquello tal vez ayudaría a _ser más que amigos_, contestó.

-¿Te has visto al espejo alguna vez? Debes saber que eres uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts...pero te aseguro que si nos tocara escoger a uno de ustedes, la mayoría de nosotros (incluyéndome) te escogería a ti...Harry...-

-Eso es más de lo que quería saber- Harry se sonrojó y casi se suicida al hundir la cabeza en el cuello de su compañero con demasiada fortaleza. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar aquella vanidosa cuestión que Remus le había metido en la mente para torturarlo en lugar de adularlo. -Me conformaba con un "sí"- habló y por unos segundos estuvo seguro de haber visto temblar a Ron y morderse el labio inferior. Decidió que sólo había sido su imaginación y se soltó un poco, acostándose al lado de su amigo y exhalando un bostezo después de sus deseos. -Buenas noches, Ron-

-Buenas noches, Harry-

Pronto, el de cabello color ébano quedó profundamente dormido.

En tanto el atractivo pelirrojo siguió acariciando en secreto aquel hermoso ser que entre sus brazos no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

Pero así era mejor. Así era mejor.

*******

Sangre, dolor; marcas que se quedan con mayor densidad en los fríos corazones que en los cuerpos ahora hechos esclavos.

Mortífagos, crueles e injustos que sin clemencia matan y eliminan por el llano deleite de realizarlo.

Mortífagos, obligados a serlo, haciendo de tripas voluntad y libertad, con tal de obedecer familiares o promesas.

McGonagall entró a la habitación con aire preocupado y estimulado. La túnica ondeó con sus movimientos felinos a pesar de ser mujer en el momento de colocarse al lado de Dumbledore, hablando casi extinguida por la falta de reposo, la noche entera había sido terrible, papeleos, explicaciones, conferencias, búsquedas, aurores, la marca tenebrosa en lo alto de lo que antes fue llamado "Expreso de Hogwarts" y de lo que ahora sólo quedaba el tren completo, sí; pero lleno de cadáveres y sangre por doquier.

Se hallaron pequeños magos torturados en los vagones, aún con vida, con cicatrices del Cruciatus y sonrisas horrorosamente vacías por el Imperius. Cadáveres, de uno que otro que pudo ser más fuerte de lo que pudiese esperar de alguien de once años. De aurores, que murieron en batalla.

Todas aquellas víctimas que destrozaban el corazón a cualquiera que las escuchase e imaginase sus gritos de auxilio, el malestar carcomiendo, el deseo de muerte incrementándose a cada instante para que sólo quedara en pena y sufrimiento eterno. Vacío -dolor- y lleno -de dolor-.

-La familia de los niños están enterados de lo sucedido, exigen una explicación razonable- sin escucharla siquiera, hizo ver su punto; lo que tanto había guardado con celo durante más de catorce años.

-Minerva...llama a Harry...es hora-

-¡No! Todavía no...-

-Tranquila, él podrá con ésta responsabilidad...- Minerva negó con la cabeza totalmente anonadada. -Sé que quieres a Harry como si fuera un hijo, pero es su destino, Minerva. Ve por él, también por Ron y Draco...-

-¿Y Granger?-

-Quiero que Harry tenga el apoyo suficiente...y tengo entendido que ella se ha alejado mucho...-

-Pero... ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en todo esto?!-

-Es amigo de Harry...-

-Y un futuro mortífago- completó McGonagall, el rubor posado en sus mejillas la hacía ver furiosa.

-Harry tiene que hacerlo y sus amigos lo ayudarán emocionalmente...-

-Pero...- la suave mirada del Director la hizo desistir de sus réplicas. -Está bien...pero será mejor que guardes la mejor barra de chocolate para lo que tiene que pasar Harry, él no se lo merece. Es tan sólo un niño-

-Es más que un niño...sólo tiene que saberlo- Minerva asintió enfurecida, hubiera arrastrado los pasos si no fuera porque era demasiado elegante y decidida como para hacerlo, se conformó con que una suave lágrima rodara por su rostro y resbalara a su traje, ansiando ser valiente.

*******

Entró al cuarto de hombres pertenecientes a quinto grado. Tan sólo eran las dos de la mañana. Abrió las cortinas, encontrando vacía la cama de Harry Potter.

-¿Dónde está...?- hizo lo mismo con la perteneciente al pelirrojo y encontró su objetivo. La cabeza de Ron en el pecho de su amigo, que abrazaba su cintura con el brazo derecho. Quería dejarlos ahí. Se veían tan felices y pacíficos que mínimo sería para una fotografía, lástima que Colin Creevey estuviese dormido en esos momentos. Pero aún tenía esa pequeña misión. -_Enervate_- pronunció, con la varita en la mano derecha.

Ambos despertaron, interrumpidos de su sueño pero con la sangre caliente y la vigorosidad recorriendo por la renovación.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?- pronunció Harry, soltando de su abrazo a Ron que se sentó al igual que él.

-Síganme, el Profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos a ambos...- volteó la mirada hacia otro lado con tirria en la mirada. -Y también a Draco Malfoy- ambos la miraron sorprendidos y sin decir más, se levantaron.

Vestidos con ropa muggle al olvidar cambiársela para dormir y una actitud diferente cada uno.

*******

Harry acarició el hombro de su amigo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Ron, olvida lo que Draco nos ha hecho-

-Como si fuera tan fácil-

-Escucha, iré por él. Y por favor, cálmate....hazlo por mí...-  el albino miró el techo interesado en no decir nada más. -Gracias...- Harry le sonrió y dejó su caricia, entrando a la enfermería. Lo primero que vio, fue a Madame Pomfrey quien ya estaba enterada de que venían por Malfoy.

Draco sonrió fríamente por la mueca de horror en Weasley al verlo sostenido por el atractivo trigueño. Sin embargo, la paliza mental le fue regresada cuando Harry acarició la mejilla de Ron y le tomó la mano.

*******

Los tres entraron ante la sonrisa melancólica del Director de la escuela, que hubiera jurado eran los mejores amigos si no fuera por las miradas de odio que Weasley y Malfoy intercambiaban. Hubiera sonreído si todo eso no estuviera sucediendo. "El Profeta" se hallaba sobre el escritorio. Les fue entregado cuando llegaron hasta él y se sentaron en un amplio sillón, Harry [En medio] no tenía la necesidad de leer el diario...pero aún así lo hizo por si había datos que no apareciese en su visión. Draco a la izquierda se acercó un poco más y colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo. Ron, totalmente celoso no se quedó atrás; pero fue más lejos, se recargó de frente hacia el costado de Harry, que colocó por segundos la mano en el muslo del último antes de empezar a leer. Weasley y Malfoy se veían con total odio y desaprobación. Totalmente _celosos. Sin embargo, desistieron, cuando Harry dejó de ponerles atención._

"**MENTIRAS EN EL MINISTERIO. EL INNOMBRABLE REAPARECE EN  EL ATAQUE A UN RECONOCIDO COLEGIO**

[...] Lamentable acontecimiento se dio lugar ésta tarde, cuando el expreso de una prestigiada escuela fue atacado. Al punto de las seis de la tarde -testigos afirman- el tren fue cubierto por una luz cegadora color esmeralda, la marca tenebrosa presagió lo sucedido; el transporte fue detenido de un momento a otro y decenas de Mortífagos asaltaron la escena, destruyendo todo a su paso [...] El expreso está entero, pero decenas de cadáveres alfombran lo que antes fue lujo y comodidad del colegio cuyo nombre el ministerio se ha forzado a guardar por protección del mismo resentido. El ataque tuvo una duración de horas de tortura y batalla, tras minutos de recibir llamadas de advertencia, varias docenas de aurores se encaminaron al lugar del desastre, el cual tuvo como consecuencia la tortura física y mental de los niños, que contaban con escasos once años, así como conductores y encargados de diferentes servicios. Por el momento, los atacados se encuentran fuera de peligro. [...] Treinta y cuatro aurores no volverán a su hogar al haber sido atacados con la maldición asesina mientras que el ministerio dice que todo está bajo control en nuestro mundo, pero ¿Qué habrá de verdad en ésta afirmación? Peritos del cruel atentado han confirmado una sospecha, el _innombrable_ buscaba algo o a alguien, pues todos fueron torturados. Esperemos que no lo haya encontrado, que algo que toma tanto esfuerzo por parte de "Quienes ustedes saben" forma, parte importante en nuestro destino. [...]"

-Treinta y cuatro...- su mirada se fijó en el piso -¿Cuántos niños estaban en el expreso?-

-Cincuenta y dos- Dumbledore lo observó preocupadamente. -Tú sabes qué estaban buscando... ¿Verdad?-

-A mí-

-Exacto, Harry-

-Ochenta y seis...ochenta y seis sólo por mí...-

-Les voy a explicar porqué están aquí- Harry estaba hundido en forma física, mentalmente estaba destruido, pero atento a cualquier cosa que se le dijese en esos momentos. -Harry, eres más importante de lo que crees y sé lo que estás pensando, no puedes entregarte-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con voz desesperanzada y ronca, un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Porque si lo haces, habrá más víctimas y entonces no podremos detener ésta catástrofe-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?-

-Todo, Harry. Todo está en tus manos. Si quieres entregarte, Voldemort logrará su cometido y contigo fuera o a su lado, no habrá quién lo detenga...-

-¿Yo?...sólo soy un niño...-

-No lo eres. Más no estarás solo, cuando la batalla llegue, todos tus amigos y conocidos estarán ahí para dar la vida por ti...-

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, no quiero que les pase nada. Y si me entrego...-

-Si te entregas todos moriremos- Ron acarició su rostro con seguridad y habló con la misma, pero sobre todo, con una gran confianza en su amigo. Sabiendo que si él peleaba con todo su corazón triunfaría...y entonces, valdría la pena dar la vida para proteger aquella esperanza que tenía por nombre, Harry Potter. El aludido sonrió con tristeza y abandonó una lágrima antes de lanzarse a Ron, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Malfoy miró sorprendido la seña que le hizo el atractivo pelirrojo, hasta ese momento se hallaba totalmente en shock, sin nada que decir... hizo caso al Gryffindor y abrazó a Harry por la espalda, sintiéndose seguro al hacerlo en tanto una nueva sorpresa lo aturdió, Ron también lo abrazaba y le sonreía a él. El trigueño pronto se recuperó, levantó la cabeza y tomando las manos de sus amigos entre las suyas, todavía recargado en ellos, hizo la pregunta final.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo exactamente lo que había que contestar.

Tras una breve explicación, la cual se resumiría en "Prepárate para el juicio final" pero que sonó con un tono fuerte, convincente, optimista y animado, Harry estaba sorprendido. Le darían instrucciones para su entrenamiento, incluso se haría cargo de los Gryffindor. Lo habían convertido en prefecto, pero no uno cualquiera...uno que podía tomar decisiones más allá de las ya incluidas con el cargo.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Podría decirnos cómo fue lastimado?-

-...Salí de las mazmorras, donde tres alumnos de Slytherin esperaban, me recriminaron acerca de algo y...trataron de golpearme. Corrí hacia el Gran Comedor, pero ya estaban demasiado cerca... así que me escondí en el primer cuarto que encontré, pasaron enfrente de la habitación en la que estaba sin darse cuenta...- Draco pronunció esto con cierta indiferencia, sin embargo; el brillo asesino en sus ojos decía cosas que no deberían estar en tan hermoso gris.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Cómo lograron lastimarlo?- Harry viró hacia Draco, observándolo con curiosidad, desconcertándose con la palidez que reflejaba en el rostro así como el nerviosismo palpable en su compañero, cierto temblorcillo se percibía en sus manos en tanto jugueteaba entre ellas.

-Éste...yo...lo que pasó es que...- decidido a seguir adelante, a pesar de ocultar ciertas cosas. -Dos...dos más me encontraron y se encargaron de darme una paliza, hasta que me defendí con la varita...pero no sirvió de mucho porque...me dejaron inconsciente...-

-¿Puedes darnos sus nombres?- Draco negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Draco! Ellos no se tentarán a hacerlo nuevamente y dejarte peor malherido...dinos quiénes fueron...- Malfoy titubeó, mirando a Harry con cierto resentimiento, pensando si era lo mejor seguir adelante.

-Los que me golpearon fueron... - soltó un suspiro y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. -Crabbe y Goyle...-

Harry no supo qué decir.

-Mañana serán expulsados- Draco asintió avergonzado. -Harry, ahora tienes que ejercer tu puesto y decidir-

-¿Sobre qué?- desvió la mirada del rubio y observó con curiosidad al Profesor Dumbledore, sus hermosos ojos verdes irradiaban incomprensión.

*******

-No Harry, no aceptes-

-Pero...- 

-Harry, piénsalo nuevamente. Draco ha sido perverso toda su vida, no porque es tu amigo va a cambiar- Quiso recriminar con algo que sonara a "No es tan malo como parece" pero decidió callar, escuchando todavía al dueño de tan bella mirada azul. -Escucha Harry, no confíes en él...él no  merece tu confianza...Te lo juro, te engañará-

-¿Listo, Harry?- Dumbledore esperó su contestación, a lo que el aludido asintió. Nuevamente el Director de Hogwarts entró a su oficina dejando la puerta entreabierta. Harry hubiera entrado al cuarto en ese mismo instante y decidido de una vez su destino, si no hubiera sido porque Ron lo sostenía fuertemente de la mano.

-Harry... ¿Me quieres?- acarició su mejilla con lentitud y cariño, logrando un rubor notable en la piel suave y morena de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, claro que te quiero-

-Entonces piénsalo bien...- extraño para sí mismo, tomó ambas manos del trigueño y se acercó a él con el corazón acelerado, madurando la ilusión de hacer más de lo que hizo. Un Gryffindor besó al otro en la mejilla, sonrojándose casi tanto como su cabello rojo a manera del fuego y la pasión. Seguro de que Draco aún era un Slytherin. Un Slytherin que dudaba de sus propósitos y reflexionaba si lo que estaba haciendo, era lo mejor.

Pero sobre todo, dudando de sí mismo, sus creencias, la amistad que le profesaba a Harry Potter, su familia. 

No, Draco no debía convertirse en un Gryffindor.

Pero nadie pudo advertirles el peligro que estaban corriendo.

_Nadie._

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Espero que a éstas alturas no me odien ^^ Éste capítulo explicativo era necesario, verán que no ocurre mucho y que es algo tedioso, pero era necesario para seguir adelante en la vida de nuestros personajes [Bueno, de J. K. Rowling pero los hacemos nuestros con tanto amor que les tenemos  ^^] Espero se diviertan en el próximo capítulo, que pronto estará en línea. No olviden mandar sus comentarios...

_"Todos estamos bajo el influjo del mal, sólo necesitamos el motivo para experimentar en otros la crueldad"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	10. El primer día de clases

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco

_Nota: Estoy pensando en actualizar los miércoles (Como lo he hecho) y además los sábados, porque me mudaré de ciudad y es mejor que termine ésta historia antes. Para eso, manden sus reviews lo más pronto posible. Si no me mandan sus comentarios, me niego a seguir escribiendo._

**Agatha****-NecroPrincess: Ahh, cuánto ánimo me das... pero... me gusta ser tan mala. Ehh...lamento decirte que yo no odio a Ron, me gusta mucho ^^; eso del rechazo...lo pensaré bastante. El beso vendrá después.**

**Bunny1986: Muchas gracias ^^**

**Gabriela: No entendí nada de lo que intentaste decir en "ohh! muy bello l cap! o sea, a mi si me gusto aunq la forma q scribs me haga pnsar 1 toq ¬¬u", te explico...sí, Harry tiene que decidir si Draco pasa a Gryffindor...y si es más peligroso o no...eso lo veremos pronto. Un beso GaB**

**Lanthir**: ¡Me has descubierto! Sí, me encanta dejarlos picados y ese placer perverso se incrementa con cada capítulo xP Muchísimas gracias

**Loka_Park_Felton**: Mucha suerte con tus pruebas, cuando vuelvas a entrar seguirán las actualizaciones ¿Vale? Un beso

**MoOny**** GiRl: Pues…es que jamás había visto a alguien que tuviera tantas posibilidades de Yaoi, digo ¡Hay tantos con los que se puede quedar Harry! No te deprimas, ánimo, que no soy tan mala ;)**

_Nota: Estoy pensando en actualizar los miércoles (Como lo he hecho) y además los sábados, porque me mudaré de ciudad y es mejor que termine ésta historia antes. Para eso, manden sus reviews lo más pronto posible. Si no me mandan sus comentarios, me niego a seguir escribiendo._

Un beso de,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 10. El primer día de clases**

Paso a paso; intentando convencerse de que lo que le estaba sucediendo justo a él, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser un sueño; se aproximaba al cuarto de chicos de quinto curso, con facciones casi cómicas, encerradas en incomprensión y sorpresa de un joven de escasos quince años cuyo destino había sido cambiado al de un Ex-Slytherin. Todo estaba confuso, totalmente fuera del lugar indicado por las reglas básicas de la razón, era tan claro lo que estaba sucediendo que lo cegaba y lo hacía ver bruma y sueños en lugar del prometido albor. Abrió la puerta, quedándose en el marco, totalmente estupefacto con la elegante habitación que se encontraba en penumbras ante sus ojos, a excepción de la chimenea ardiendo, cortando y matando cada partícula de madera hechizada. Era circular, realmente amplia. Cinco camas, cada una con dosel color escarlata, que cubría el interior e impedía la vista. Cuadros, bordeando la docena. Cuatro de ellos, reflejaban el año escolar terminado, siguiendo el periodo en el que Harry se encontraba junto con sus amigos, los que seguían considerando un gran honor hallarse con el popular chico, no por su fama, sino por la clase de persona tan maravillosa que resultaba ser. Opinión, que indudablemente, Draco compartía.

Una mano en su espalda lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Estarás bien...- intentó animarlo, a lo que el otro sonrió tontamente y dio el siguiente paso. Al momento de entrar, una energía renovada recorrió su interior. Era un Gryffindor ahora.

Con cada paso intentaba meterse a la cabeza la verdad sobre su presente, aquél que jamás imaginó tener.

¿Alguien le había preguntado si era lo que deseaba? Claro que no. Pero si lo hubieran hecho, su respuesta sería afirmativa, después de todo, todo lo que buscaba para completar sus planes estaba ahí: Harry Potter.

Dejaron los tres baúles al lado de la cama asignada. La jaula vacía en la mesa junto a la ventana.

El trío de chicos, se miraron durante instantes, formando un triángulo. Un pequeño codazo fue colocado con precisión en las costillas del pelirrojo, alentándolo a decir algo, después de sobarse ligeramente el costado lastimado.

-Eh...yo...- inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Miró de reojo a Harry y suspiró, recordando que le había prometido "intentar" comportarse tolerante con Malfoy. -Bienvenido a Gryffindor- subió la mirada y se encontró con algo que lo hizo retroceder un poco... ¿Agradecimiento? -No creas que lo hago por ti...- dijo tajantemente. -Lo hago por Harry- Ron aprendió a mirar de arriba hacia abajo.

-Pues gracias, de parte de Harry...-

-Cálmense- El trigueño de ojos verdes estiró el cuerpo entero, un poco cansado, tantas emociones acabarían con él físicamente. Les dio la espalda y se dirigió a su cama, de al lado de ella, donde se encontraba su baúl, sacó el pijama blanco.

Ambos seguían mirándose con todo el odio posible. Draco con la mano derecha en el bolsillo, tomando la varita, esperaba el momento en que Ron lo provocara y tuvieran que enfrentarse. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del Gryffindor que se cambiaba atrajo toda su atención. 

Harry se quitó el suéter escarlata; aquel con el que sus principales admiradores opinaban se veía más que perfecto; tomándolo desde los costados, arrastrando por unos centímetros la camisa debajo; lo dobló en forma arreglada y continuó su trabajo tras dejarlo en la cama, de espaldas a ambos. Desabotonó la camisa con maestría y la dejó caer al suelo al quitársela, antes de recogerla y acomodarla de la misma forma que el suéter. Tomó la camisa del pijama blanco de seda. Lenta y sensualmente deslizó la delgada tela sobre su piel canela y la abotonó. Ron había desviado la mirada de Draco, al mismo tiempo en el que él se la retiró. Había cosas más interesantes que ver, que pelear absurdamente. Draco estaba estupefacto ante el perfecto cuerpo de aquél Gryffindor, que con total confianza se cambiaba de ropa. Harry se deshizo de los zapatos, empujando cada uno con el otro pie; el ruido de la bragueta llegó hasta los oídos de ambos espectadores extasiados. Se dio la vuelta, quitándose los pantalones. Sin embargo, el espectáculo de semejante cuerpo fue breve, porque pocos instantes después el pantalón del pijama ya estaba en su lugar. Volteó a ambos, con el brillo propio tan característico de su mirada.

-....- fue lo único que sus espectadores dijeron al observarlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?- pronunció, con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

-Nada, nada, Harry-

-Sí, exacto- Estaba más confundido que antes de la afirmación de Draco.

-Eh...si ustedes lo dicen- recogió el pantalón del suelo y lo dobló de forma adecuada, tomó la otra ropa de la cama; dejándolos sobre el baúl para que el día siguiente fuesen llevadas a la lavandería. Miró a Ron, observando en su mirada un dejo de nostalgia, de un corazón roto. Iba a decir algo, en el momento en que una lechuza, color plateado entró por la ventana. Draco la observó con sorpresa y desgano. Alzó el brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndole una mueca poco agradable. Sin embargo, fue ignorado por completo, pues la lechuza se colocó frente a Harry, esperando que la recibiera. -Hola- sonrió y le ofreció el brazo, a lo que la lechuza ululó y se erizó felizmente por recibir una caricia antes de que el mensaje fuera recogido. -Llegaste muy rápido...- Lo desenrolló, dejando que aquella mensajera se colocara en su hombro.

_"Harry:_

_Todo debe estar muy tenso allá por lo que me has contado. Estoy muy cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, por si algo más sucede o quieres mi ayuda._

_No sabes cuánto agradezco que tu viaje a Hogwarts haya sido antes de tiempo, incluso antes de los de primer curso...sé que suena cruel pero es que no soportaría perderte. Eres como un hijo para mí._

_Pero, ¿Permitirías que fuera como un padre para ti?_

_Salúdame a todos. A Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore... Ese Draco, ¿Es el heredero de los Malfoy, del que tanto me has hablado? Si es así, es mejor que te cuides, no fíes de alguien que te ha maltratado por tanto tiempo ¿Está bien? Ni siquiera porque esté agonizando bajes las defensas. Te mando un beso._

_PD: Conociéndote, querrás entregarte a manos de Voldemort. Ni se te ocurra._

_Te quiere,_

_Hocicos."_

¿Por qué no podía entregarse? Al fin y al cabo, era lo que quería Voldemort, era aquella obsesión enfermiza que terminaría con sus amigos antes de con él. Jamás le había importado su vida, hasta entrar a Hogwarts, pero ahora que estaba ahí, dudaba de querer seguir. Era mejor cuando no había nadie junto a él, cuando si le pasaba algo a él nada importaba, cuando sólo lo podían lastimar a él y a nadie más. Pero ahí, estaba rodeado de amigos, que morirían, se dejarían torturar y matarían con una palabra suya.

Y ahora no sólo eso, no sólo tenía que proteger a sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y hasta enemigos... sino también a toda la comunidad mágica y no mágica. ¿Qué clase de vida podía ser esa?

Esa, era la que él había escogido y jamás cambiaría.

Pronto, los tres fueron a dormir, cada uno, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Rea, aquella lechuza plateada, pertenecía irónicamente a Draco Malfoy, que esa madrugada apenas si pudo estar tranquilo. 

*******

Sin embargo, no sería una mañana quieta para ninguno.

Empezando por la palabra de alto rango y plática desde hacía tiempo: Celos. Lo más extraño, es que ahora no los reflejaba Draco, ni siquiera Ron; al verse desplazados por el otro en cuanto a amistad se trataba, respectivamente. No. Era Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- la mayoría de los Gryffindor se encontraban alrededor de ellos, apenas eran cuarto para las ocho. Draco y Ron se observaron mutuamente antes de virar la cabeza hacia Harry, sorprendidos por lo que sucedía.

-¡Déjame en paz!- exasperó y gritó aún más. -¡¡Me tienes harta, Harry Potter!! ¡Todos los días pavoneándote como si en realidad fueses Dios! ¡No te soporto!- la razón era la placa de prefecto que su amigo traía en el pecho, sobre la túnica. La había recibido apenas diez minutos antes e inmediatamente después de ponérsela, los gritos de su amiga habían llamado a todos, con casi la fuerza de un vociferador. -¡¿No sabes cuánto luché por esa placa que tú traes sólo por ser famoso?!-

-Pero...- intentó tomarla del brazo para tranquilizarla, pero lo que sucedió después lo dejo anonadado.

-¡Déjame!- una fuerte bofetada dio justo en su mejilla derecha. Harry se sostuvo mentalmente, no podía estar sucediendo todo eso. -¿Cómo puede ser? Veo que has engañado a todos con tu fama...incluso...- lágrimas. -Incluso alguien de tus mejores amigos se enamora de ti y tú ni en cuenta ¡Idiota!- iba a repetir la dosis de agresividad, pero la mano del Gryffindor bloqueó el golpe.

-No entiendo...-

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- se soltó, llorando desconsoladamente y salió de la sala común, lugar donde instantes antes habían reinado los gritos y ahora el silencio cubría el ambiente. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Malfoy!- Seamus se adelantó, señalándolo despectivamente. -¡¿Qué diablos haces tú, aquí?!- gritó, con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. Harry estaba paralizado.

-Lo que pasa es que...- intentó explicar, pero no sirvió de nada, pues la discusión empezó. Ron se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a Harry de frente, quien estaba totalmente paralizado por lo sucedido. Todos los demás rodearon a Draco, con réplicas y dispuestos a cobrar los insultos de tanto tiempo. Potter conforme el paso de los segundos fue reaccionando.

-Basta...- susurró. -Basta- utilizó un tono más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para que entre tanto grito se escuchara su súplica por un poco de paz. -¡¡¡BASTA!!!- apretó los puños, todo se hizo silencio. El ambiente, para aquellos que habían discutido se volvió sofocante, tiraron las varitas al suelo, el calor comenzó a abrumarlos por el oxígeno faltante. Pero la ira de Harry pasó muy pronto y todo volvió a la normalidad. -Veinte puntos menos- susurró. -Por no hacer caso- continuó. -Si los quieren de vuelta será mejor que se apresuren al Gran Comedor- Se agacharon por las varitas y no tuvo que decírselos dos veces, porque salieron inmediatamente de la sala común. A excepción de Draco y Ron. -Hermione está... ¿Enamorada...de mí?-

-Vamos, Harry, no te angusties...- Draco lo sacó de su trance, dándole apoyo al colocar la mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo.

-Malfoy tiene razón, no te preocupes, se le pasará...sabes que ella es muy celosa en cuanto a sus estudios y no soporta que nadie le gane...- El pelirrojo no percató la mirada que le dirigió Draco, al estar absorto con Harry. Tendría que hablar con él muy pronto para explicarle lo de Hermione. -Vamos, después de desayunar tenemos clase de Herbología con Ravenclaw...-

-Está bien, chicos- el trío salió felizmente de la sala común, rumbo al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, la mente de Harry seguía divagando, pensando en Hermione y en lo que le había dicho.

*******

Todo el alumnado de Gryffindor viró hacia los tres chicos cuando entraron. El prefecto entre ellos, los miró con desaprobación, a lo que todos le sonrieron nerviosos y siguieron platicando entre sí, esperando el momento en que la comida apareciera en los lujosos y grandes platones. Tomaron sus lugares en el Comedor; ante la sorpresa de todos los que no pertenecían a Gryffindor, Draco vestía el uniforme de su nueva casa.

-Por favor, atención- todo el alumnado viró hacia el Profesor Dumbledore, que de pie, no perdía de vista a Harry y a sus amigos aunque fuese de reojo. -Tenemos cambios muy importantes en todo nuestro colegio. Harry, por favor, ponte de pie...- un poco confundido, éste lo hizo así. -En primer lugar, quiero informarles acerca de lo que sucedió ayer con nuestros alumnos de primer curso. Voldemort atacó el expreso media hora antes de que llegasen, y gracias al aviso del joven Potter pudimos saberlo lo suficientemente pronto como para mandar a los aurores y salvar la mayoría de las víctimas. Lamentablemente, cuarenta y uno de aquellos que pelearon, entre ellos siete de nuestros niños, cayeron muertos. Por lo que les pediré guardar absoluto silencio durante el desayuno, en respeto a ellos. Por decisión de sus padres, no vendrán a Hogwarts, hasta que todo esto pase. No es sólo eso lo que tengo que anunciar. Como verán en la mesa Slytherin, faltan tres alumnos en sus respectivos lugares: Los jóvenes: Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy. Por una pelea, durante el desastre de ayer; los dos primeros fueron expulsados por un mes, si su comportamiento mejora serán aceptados. Si no es así, tendrán que seguir fuera de la escuela. El tercero, por motivos personales y méritos propios, desde hoy, no será encontrado ya en Slytherin...se ha trasladado a Gryffindor, así que espero sean amables con él...- toda la escuela se fijó en la última casa a la izquierda del salón. El silencio y los murmullos fueron los primeros en presentarse. -También, el joven Potter, desde el día de hoy se ha convertido en prefecto y no espero de él menos que una buena diligencia, que ha demostrado tener para toda la escuela. Tiene el privilegio de controlar a todo Hogwarts y bajar cuantos puntos crea conveniente, es aconsejable que estén con cuidado con su nuevo prefecto...- Harry se sonrojó por completo. -Cambiando de tema, a pesar de lo sucedido, los que quieran ir a Hogsmeade, podrán hacerlo. Pero fuertemente custodiados y con la autorización firmada por sus padres o tutores, claro está...- La mitad del alumnado se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que conseguir una autorización de sus padres sería imposible. -Bien, después de todos estos puntos aclarados, el desayuno puede comenzar. Ah, y que tengan un excelente año escolar. Harry, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros a comer?-

-No profesor, muchas gracias. Estoy bien aquí-

-Sabía que dirías eso. Bien. Buen provecho- dio una palmada y la comida apareció en los grandes platones. Harry se sentó, aún inseguro del porqué del trato tan amable con él. Su mirada quiso fijarse en Hermione, que al percatarse enfureció por completo y lo ignoró.

-Algo me dice que será un día difícil...realmente difícil...- pronunció Harry, virando a Ron, que aunque pensaba lo mismo, intentó reanimarlo.

*******

Lamentablemente, Harry estaba en la razón.

En primer lugar, toda la casa Gryffindor, a excepción de Ron [Que intentaba no decir nada al respecto] y él, tenían un gran desagrado por Draco. Durante Herbología, donde empezaban a identificar las herbáceas tóxicas y las inocuas, así como sus usos mágicos; más allá del envenenamiento, como las cualidades curativas, en mínimas cantidades; tuvieron que hacer equipos de seis personas, y considerando, que Hermione no les hablaba en lo más mínimo y que nadie quería acercarse a Draco, llevaban las de perder. Por lo menos, hasta que Harry hizo uso de su persuasión, no sólo como prefecto...al final, Neville, aunque tembloroso, así como Seamus y una Ravenclaw, cuyo nombre jamás pudo memorizar Harry, pero sí saber que sentía una fuerte y notable atracción hacia él; hicieron el trabajo de cortar unas flores parecidas a la azucena sin que la savia salpicara en lo absoluto sus manos; para lo que tuvieron que auxiliar a Neville, alejándolo lo más posible de ellas. Lo segundo, estaba por pasar.

Harry aún se preguntaba porqué estaban en Adivinación ese año ¿Acaso no aprendían que Sibyll Trelawney, por más que pasaran los eones, sería la misma y su clase igual de tediosa y absurda?

En aquella habitación, que era un vago intento de algo entre ático y salón de té, escuchaban de forma monótona, a punto de dormirse, la explicación de la profesora Trelawney sobre quiromancia.

-La quiromancia...como recordarán desde el primer curso queridos niños, es el arte...el extraordinario don de interpretar la personalidad y predecir el futuro a través de la lectura de la mano. Ésta práctica era común entre los egipcios, los hebreos, los asirios. Se fundamenta en los montes de la mano, las líneas que surcan la palma y los dedos. No habíamos adentrado mucho en ésta forma de adivinación tal vez porque es una de las más complicadas y requiere de una gran madurez y precisión... Ahora que finalmente estamos en el quinto curso, mis niños... podemos hacerlo. La mano izquierda refleja las cualidades innatas y la derecha las características adquiridas. Cada monte indica un determinado rasgo de...- Ron se recargó en el hombro de su amigo, hundiendo la nariz en la túnica Hogwarts para desaparecer el aroma tan adormecedor como esa voz que iba y venía a cada instante.

-Mátame- alcanzó a susurrar, a lo que cómicamente Harry tomó un cojín que llevaba cerca de veinte minutos en el suelo y le dio en la cabeza con cuidado de no hacer alboroto.

-Estás muerto-

-Gracias- Minutos después, a punto de morir de aburrimiento; Harry sostenía a dos de sus mejores amigos que recargados en sus hombros se miraban todavía con resentimiento. Sin embargo, la cosa empeoró cuando Sibyll, que se hallaba relatando el arte de la quiromancia y su complejidad de pie y dando vueltas por el salón, tornó a él y le tomó la mano izquierda. Por la impresión se levantó bruscamente y sus dos amigos cayeron hacia atrás a sus respectivos sillones, golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente.

-Les dije que ambos sufrirían un accidente- los miró y nuevamente puso atención a Harry. -Bien...mi niño...hoy nos ayudarás a demostrar las cualidades de la quiromancia-

-Te apuesto dos galeones a que le predice la muerte- comentó Ron al rubio, que inmediatamente aceptó.

Harry fue prácticamente arrastrado al centro del salón, obligado a sentarse en flor de loto y aceptar las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney.

-Acérquense todos...todos...eso es....Cuidado con el sillón, Neville. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. Aparten todo y siéntense en el suelo...- Pronto, toda la clase estaba alrededor de Harry y la profesora, con Draco y Ron en primera fila. -¿Ven el monte de Venus?... en él podemos ver...- sin embargo, su explicación dio un giro exuberante, que casi ninguno entendió. Se concentró leyendo la línea de vida de Harry, sin que éste se lo pidiese. Recorrió en completo silencio cada marca, cada línea. -Curioso...muy curioso. Si ustedes pudiesen ver lo que yo...por ejemplo... ohhhhh... vaya...vaya...veo que el joven Potter tendrá varios romances éste año...-

-¿Qué?- Harry abrió los ojos al máximo. -¿Romances?- sin embargo fue completamente ignorado. Varios murmullos empezaron a hacer más pesado el ambiente. Algo golpeó su corazón fuertemente, el presentimiento de un descubrimiento nocivo.

-No....No puede ser...alguien te traicionará...alguien que quieres mucho...y eso...- por primera vez desde hacía meses, la profesora lo miró directo a los ojos. -No mi niño...no puedo decirte nada más...- ni un ruido se escuchaba en el aula, más que las dos voces en el centro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Éste año morirás...en manos de...un traidor entre tus amigos...- Ron y Draco se miraron mutuamente. El aludido sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos nublados; totalmente escéptico.

-No... ¡Es imposible!- Harry quitó la mano y tomando sus cosas de la mesa circular donde minutos antes estaban sentados salió furiosamente del aula, con sus mejores amigos tras él. Todo el mundo se le vino abajo con aquella predicción. Sabía que Sibyll Trelawney era definitivamente una charlatana para la adivinación; y que el futuro no podía estar escrito. Pero escuchar que sus amigos lo traicionarían era ser consciente de una posibilidad que jamás había considerado.

-¡Harry!- aceleró el paso, intentando dejar a ambos perseguidores atrás, lamentablemente para ellos, era demasiado rápido, por estar acostumbrado a las persecuciones, a huidas, a la búsqueda que dependía de unos segundos. -¡Harry!- Ron corrió un poco, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos, quedando a dos metros de su amigo. -¡Harry! ¿Ya no me quieres, ya no somos amigos?- Harry se detuvo en seco. Ron se acercó unos cuantos pasos. -Los amigos no se traicionan...-

-Weasley, tiene razón, Harry. Trelawney está loca si piensa eso...- Harry se acercó a la pared más cercana, mirándolos fijamente. Weasley se acercó lentamente, temiendo que corriera otra vez. Lo abrazó con ternura e hizo una señal a Draco para que se aproximara. Los tres quedaron abrazados por largos segundos, antes de que la hora de clase terminara. -¿Sabes, Weasley? No eres tan desagradable como me esperaba...-

-Y tú, Malfoy...me parece que si te esfuerzas hasta podrías simpatizarme...- ambos rieron, contagiando a Harry segundos después. Los tres dejaron aquella desagradable experiencia atrás y siguieron su camino, hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia.

El dolor y la desconfianza, habían desaparecido.

*******

Durante la comida, Harry, Draco y Ron no dijeron ni una palabra acerca de lo sucedido en la mañana, de vez en cuando, el primero platicaba ciertas cosas sobre quidditch, como que las bludger esto o los pases lo otro, o que no sabía cómo manejar a los chicos. El segundo, muy a desagrado de los otros dos, se entretuvo criticando a las personas a su alrededor.

-Draco...deja esos comentarios...- empezó Harry, defendiendo a un chico de primer curso, que a parecer de Draco, no era digno de estar en Hogwarts.

-¡Oye! Pero si es la verdad...si yo fuera él...-

-¡Ya Malfoy!- se hartó Ron, golpeando con dureza la mesa y derramando un poco de agua en el hecho.

-¿Quién te crees como para mandarme, Weasley?- estaban sentados junto a Harry, Ron a su derecha, Malfoy a la izquierda.

-¡Basta los dos! Vamos a clase...- ambos, sabiendo que en esas circunstancias, era mejor no hacer enfadar a Harry, dejaron de discutir. Se levantaron, sin siquiera terminar de comer y lo siguieron con pasos apresurados. Su clase: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. -Me pregunto qué animal "pacífico" nos presentará Hagrid el día de hoy...-

-Me conformo con que esté encerrado y lejos de mí-

-Ron, sabes que eso es imposible...- salieron del castillo, rumbo a la cabaña, donde un muy feliz Hagrid esperaba a su clase de quinto año con una _gran sorpresa._

-Lo sé, pero déjame soñar...-

-Una cosa es soñar, y otra muy distinta es pedir milagros...- Harry se acercó a Hagrid felizmente dejando a ambos atrás. El semi-gigante lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en tanto arreglaba unas plantas extrañas, que el trigueño hubiera jurado eran carnívoras. -¿Y bien, Hagrid? ¿Qué nos mostrarás el día de hoy?-

-Es una sorpresa...ya lo verás muy pronto y recordarás viejos tiempos...- un poco confundido, el chico regresó con sus amigos.

-Algo malo va a pasar...- y no se equivocaba del todo. Tras cinco minutos más, todo Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba frente a la cabaña, esperando la gran sorpresa. Nadie, de cualquier ángulo que se le viese, pudo contener el terror de lo que fue presentado. Una criatura, de tal vez cinco metros de altura, incluyendo la envergadura de sus patas, salió de atrás de la casa, haciendo temblar la tierra a su paso. Hagrid mostró su mejor sonrisa, mirando a Harry casi sollozando de la felicidad.

Ron, estaba petrificado. Draco...estaba tal vez igual. Sin embargo, Ron fue, al encontrar refugio, el más inteligente y rápido...sin mencionar _aprovechado; porque abrazó a Harry de la cintura, por atrás, halándolo sólo un poco a retroceder mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello, pidiendo protección. El único que estaba en su lugar y curiosamente, hasta enfrente, era Harry...que sintió cómo se le doblaban las piernas como aquella vez...si salía vivo de esa, mataría a Hagrid._

Malfoy torció una mueca celosa, al mirar cómo Harry protegía a Ron, abriendo los brazos en forma horizontal, para demostrar que no dejaría que le hiciera daño alguno a su amigo... él se le hubiera lanzado encima para lanzarle un hechizo y alejarlo de Harry, sino fuera porque aquella cosa, empezó a hablar y llamó su atención.

-Amigo de Hagrid...nos volvemos a ver...- un poco inseguro, el nombrado, bajó los brazos y colocó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ho...Hola Aragog...hace mucho que no nos veíamos...-

-Vamos, no tengan miedo. No les va a hacer nada ¿Verdad, Harry?-

-Ehhh...claro-

-Bueno, tú que has tenido más contacto con Aragog... ¿Podrías decirnos algo sobre su especie?- tembloroso, casi desmayándose por los recuerdos que de pronto lo asaltaron, asintió y dio un paso adelante, arrastrando el peso de Ron, que se sostenía de él como si fuese su salvavidas.

Harry dio una breve explicación, en tanto no daba ni un momento la espalda a Aragog, la acromántula... Todavía no olvidaba que durante su segundo curso, quiso comérselos; a él y a Ron. Por suerte, la clase terminó sin problemas más que uno: Draco.

Mientras caminaban al castillo, Ron y Harry iban riendo, el primero todavía sosteniéndose de su amigo, pero ésta vez sólo tomándolo del brazo mientras bromeaban sobre la acromántula.

-Pues no parecía tan voraz hoy...-

-Sí...tal vez porque Hagrid se lo pidió. ¿Recuerdas esa vez? Vaya que corrimos...-

-Jajajaja ahora que lo dices....es gracioso jajajaja...-

Draco estaba furioso, aunque ninguno de los otros sabía el porqué. Pero lo que hizo, era algo que no toleraba el Gryffindor, que jamás le perdonaría...la amistad que tanto esfuerzo estaba costando pendía de un hilo con una hoguera debajo. Entre sarcasmo y comentario hiriente, con ademanes que demostraban lo celoso que se encontraba en esos momentos, habló, con la mirada fría, grisácea...terriblemente...celosa.

-Sí, pero si no tuvieras a Harry cerca... "¡Aaaaay no....qué horror! ¡Una araña, quítenmela, quítenmela!"...pero con esa pocilga a la que llamas casa, ni las arañas se quieren parar...así que no te culpo que no las conocieras antes...- los interlocutores se pararon en seco. -Y ese Hagrid ¿Quién se cree? Trayendo monstruos...en lugar de eso, debería encerrarse en una jaula para que toda la escuela lo viese... maldito gigante...si yo...- Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Con la respiración acelerada, tornó a Draco, sosteniendo a Ron para que no se le lanzara encima. Ambos estaban más que furiosos...sobretodo Harry.

-Cierra la boca, Draco...- pronunció Potter, intentando tranquilizarse y no actuar sin razón.

-¡Oye! Yo no puedo hacerme amigo de semejantes...bichos...una comadreja y un gigante...- Una gran presión llegó a su pecho, obligándolo a dejar a hablar; en su cuello, donde descansaban dos marcas de intento de estrangulamiento, dejó de fluir el oxígeno con libertad. Pero Harry no se había movido de su lugar, seguía a pocos centímetros...

Rojo. Era el color que reflejaba aquella mirada; rencor, dolor, odio...un odio tal vez mayor al de Voldemort.

Draco fue levantado desde el cuello; cosa que pudo notarse por su manera de alzar la cabeza; medio metro arriba...Potter alzó el brazo derecho a la altura del inicio de la túnica de Malfoy y sin siquiera tocarlo, hizo la señal de estar ahorcando algo con gran odio. 

Permanecieron de esa forma, por varios segundos, Draco estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, y el color rojizo de su rostro lo afirmaba.

Harry no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo...simplemente, lo hacía. Sin embargo, algo se prendió dentro de sí que lo hizo soltar a su presa sin cuidado alguno, dejándolo respirar nuevamente.

Verde. Verde esmeralda nuevamente.

Malfoy tosió repetidas veces, aliviado de tener nuevamente ese oxígeno recorriéndolo por completo. Harry lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica, levantándolo del suelo para nuevamente dejarlo caer.

-No hables así de mis amigos...nunca...por lo menos si no quieres morir. Y escúchame bien, Draco...con esa actitud...no eres nada...ni para mí, ni para nadie...- Ron no comprendía qué sucedía. Harry lucía furioso, apenas si podía hablar de lo sofocante de la situación.

-Harry...no....perdóname...perdóname...por favor...lo siento...- intentó remediarlo, pero ya era muy tarde para hacerlo. Quiso abrazarlo, a lo que el trigueño de impresionantes ojos verdes se quitó de su alcance, poniéndose de pie.

Por un momento, Harry tuvo la sensación, de que era un Slytherin...el mejor de ellos.

_Y se sentía bien._

_Malvadamente bien._

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¿Qué les pareció? Por mi parte, creo que Harry a veces se pasa de provocador. Otra, es que se ve muy bien con ese carácter tan hermoso que tiene, menos cuando se enoja...uy...mejor alejarse. Draco es muy mala onda y no cambiará con facilidad. ¡Además! Se está muriendo de los celos jajajaja adoro esto. Manden sus comentarios.

Aviso: Todo lo demás del fic será improvisado, lo lamento, pero no tengo una idea fija de lo que va a suceder ^^

_"He entendido que la vida es un conjunto de experiencias para gozar, no para sobrevivir..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	11. Soy un Slytherin

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Agatha-NecroPrincess: Muchas gracias ama, tú siempre con comentarios que me hacen sentir mejor (Eres una desgraciada, cruel...etc) Bien, actualizaré dos veces por semana, sólo espero que tú tb escribas mucho ama ^^; "Para una esclava desgraciada, el ama más malvada de todas"**

**Arwen: Muchas gracias. Aquí está la continuación ^^ **

**GaBrIeLa: No te enojes amiga ^^; la etapa de bondad que presenta Draco está planeada, no es que haya abandonado su frialdad, es sólo que... Ay no, perdón...no te puedo contar, pero capítulos más adelante, creo que se tratará sólo de Malfoy en un capítulo, sobre sus pensamientos y porqué ha cambiado tanto; luego, tendrá que ser frío nuevamente ^^; Bueno, no espero que me hayas entendido, porque ni yo me entiendo. Ya te conté demasiado, ups ^^; sólo recuerda que todo está planeado :) un beso**

**Luzy: Eh, sí, lo sé....alabo demasiado a Harry (Sí, que yo esté enamorada de él no significa que debo cambiar tanto la situación) pero no por mucho tiempo, hasta el capítulo 15 nada más xP. En cuanto a lo de Hermione, también está planeado. **

**Maggie: Besos también ^^**

**MoOny GiRl: Bien, el mundo cuenta con un poco de tu apoyo en tanto Draco es hermoso y Harry precioso...te aconsejo no le tengas miedo, que cuando se trata de acción, le cuesta trabajo reaccionar ^^; Ay...adoro esos ataques de furia que luego le dan ^^**

**Naria Burrfoot: A mí también me gustó ^^; muchas gracias. Besos ^^**

_Éste fic será actualizado, dos veces por semana: Los miércoles y los sábados. _

Sigan mandando sus reviews ^^__

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome**

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 11. Soy un Slytherin **

Verde, verde esmeralda cubierto ligeramente por delgados mechones del cabello ébano más hermoso y desordenado que se hubiese visto en tan atractivo y voluble chico de quince años.

Una mirada solitaria, que podría matar a alguien si se lo hubiese propuesto. Una mirada que despedía una condena de soledad a aquel rubio que la recibía, desde el suelo frío; tras haber sido maltratado, sofocado y lanzado por no saber callar suficientemente los celos y desquitarlos con personas que no tenían la culpa de su impertinencia.

Ahora Harry, estaba aprendiendo a mirar de arriba hacia abajo. Como tantas veces lo habían observado, como siempre lo habían tratado.

Y se sentía bien.

Por lo menos hasta que estuvo consciente de que poder darle una paliza, ya sea física, mental o mágica; a su ex-peor enemigo, no le daba el derecho de poder dársela. Por más que se lo mereciera.

Él prefería, métodos más persuasivos y castigos más breves y menos lastimeros.

_Yo no soy un Slytherin._

Fue lo único que pudo razonar. Después de todo, aquella vez del sorteo de quidditch ya lo había pensado. Y la pelea de días antes con Draco le había servido para experimentar su maldad.

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar?

Aquello era algo que todavía no quería averiguar, no si no tenía fines benéficos o iba dirigido de manera positiva. A pesar de ello, Draco se merecía un buen castigo, con la certeza de que terminaría bien.

Harry suavizó la mirada y le ofreció su mano, sin poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Harry...yo...-

-No digas nada, no quiero hablar contigo. Preséntate en el entrenamiento de quidditch de hoy...te quedarás más tarde para ensayar ese brazo...y no estoy bromeando. Cuando termines, hablaremos...mientras tanto, no te metas en mi camino...-

-Oye, faltan dos horas para el entrenamiento... ¿No estás siendo, demasiado suave?- Harry subió los hombros, dándole poca importancia al asunto; soltó la mano de Draco, que extrañamente aún lo sostenía y colocó una pequeña caricia en el hombro de Ron, incitándolo a seguir su camino.

-No lo sé, vámonos...- Draco tuvo que aceptar el breve castigo y seguirlos, metros atrás, hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con la cabeza baja, mirando continuamente los mosaicos y juguetear a no pisar las líneas que los dividían, sin que esto lo distrajese de su labor favorita los últimos días, reflexionar acerca de Harry y él. 

Después de todo, Harry se había esforzado demasiado para enseñarle que los prejuicios que su familia tan bien le había inculcado, eran falsos y que debía conocer a una persona antes de hablar mal de ella. Y a pesar de que ésta, tenga motivos por los cuales ser criticada, no era para nada correcto ni necesario cumplir con aquellas expectativas.

No sólo eso, también, le había enseñado que no estaría solo, que él siempre estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitara...que podía sonreír. Le enseñaba que podía ser feliz.

Pero aún así, la vida; una simple amistad con Harry Potter, no era precisamente miel sobre hojuelas. Principalmente, porque tenía muchas ocupaciones, muchos amigos, muchos problemas; cuando se enojaba, era capaz de gritar, abandonar, golpear y matar a alguien con la sola mirada; al dirigir un grupo de personas, lo lograba a la perfección, aunque fuese controlar a los tercos Slytherin. Y aún así, se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí mismo, para todos, no por la creencia de que era el salvador del mundo; era más que eso...era por la convicción de que podía hacerlo y por _querer_ hacerlo, querer tomar la iniciativa, y a pesar de llevar todas las de perder; esforzarse al máximo, aunque eso costase la vida.

¿Y qué había hecho él?

Ese era el problema. No había hecho nada más que dar problemas, preocuparlo, hacerlo enojar, insultar a sus amigos. Con lo mucho que Harry quería a sus amigos.

¿Lo querría de la misma forma? Después de todo, él también era su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba a pocos pasos del aula, donde momentos antes, ambos chicos a los que iba siguiendo sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, entraron. La puerta estaba abierta, así que sin hacer ni un ruido se metió en el aula. La clase todavía no comenzaba, Harry y Ron estaban sentados hasta enfrente, platicando sobre cualquier cosa; a lo que intentó captar sus palabras, mas varios Slytherin lo acecharon pronto.

-Así que...Draco... ¿Te gusta tu vida como Gryffindor y payaso de Potter?- Era nuevamente, Marcus Flint, ahora con nuevos guardaespaldas, con iguales rostros desagradables y sarcásticos, que lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo virar bruscamente mientras le hablaba en voz baja y sarcástica.

-Mejor ser su payaso, que un perdedor como ustedes...- Flint tronó los dedos, a los que los cuatro que estaban a su alrededor tomaron a Draco por la túnica, azotándolo contra la puerta. 

-Vete al diablo-

-Tú primero- le escupió en la cara, intentando alcanzar su varita sin que se dieran cuenta. Marcus cambió el tono a uno de orden, a lo que los otros cuatro se acercaron aún más, con muecas de odio.

-Muéstrenle que con Slytherin no se juega...- cerró los ojos, esperando que el golpe o maldición llegará hasta él. Pero no sucedió. Varios pasos rápidos se acercaron sigilosamente.

-Suéltenlo...ahora- Draco abrió los ojos, siendo amenazado por dos varitas manejadas por Slytherins, contra la defensora de un Gryffindor que no era cualquiera. Harry balanceó en círculos la varita, ordenándoles bajar las armas. -¡Ahora!- las varitas cayeron al suelo. -Cinco...y tú entre ellos, Marcus...- chascó la lengua en desaprobación. -Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin. Siéntense, antes de que algo peor les pase- saliendo como de un trance, a excepción de Draco; los cinco Slytherin tomaron los objetos del suelo y se dirigieron a unas bancas, donde se sentaron inmediatamente; Harry en tanto, se tranquilizaba.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Hacía tiempo se sentía tan extraño. Físicamente. Jamás había ordenado algo, jamás había jugado con la voluntad de las personas de esa forma tan impresionante...cada vez que hacía un mandato, sentía como una nueva sangre lo recorría por completo, jugueteando con sus sentidos, podía sentirla en sus mejillas; podía ver más allá de una persona, viendo la esencia de aquél que observaba.

¿Infundía miedo acaso? ¿Acaso todos le temían, por ser él? Eso en sí, era poco saludable. Volvió a la realidad, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Harry...yo...- El aludido dio media vuelta de manera fría y se encaminó hasta Ron, todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Draco se movió sólo un poco hacia delante, dudando sobre el asiento que tomaría. No podía sentarse entre Slytherins, ya que había dejado de ser uno de ellos y ahora lo odiaban, pero...tampoco podía sentarse entre Gryffindors, ¡También lo odiaban! Los únicos, que lo soportaban, en cierta medida eran Harry y Ron. Bueno, Harry lo quería, pero...no podía sentarse a su lado cuando había causado tantos problemas. Optó por sentarse hasta el último lugar, al lado de unos Gryffindor que todavía no conocía. Al percatarse de su presencia, dos voltearon hacia él, con mueca de odio y repugnancia, como si de pronto hubiese un gato putrefacto a su lado.

-¡Lárgate!- por un motivo u otro, esa ocasión parecía vulnerable...o ellos demasiado fuertes.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- fue lo único que escucharon aquellos que lo corrieron, antes de sonreír nerviosos. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que no era bien aceptado, así que se puso de pie, esperando. ¿Qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Volvió a sentarse. Otra voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Véanlo...todo un Gryffindor...igual de inútil...- nadie supo de quién había venido el murmullo, pero por lo menos había sido del lado Slytherin. Todos los aludidos se pusieron de pie, bueno...a excepción de Harry y Draco, que parecían inmutables.

-Siéntense- parecía una sátira aquello. Después de todo, Harry efectivamente a veces infundía el miedo. -Diez menos para Slytherin...- Bueno...tal vez se estaba excediendo un poco. Pero considerando que Snape le daba puntos a su casa hasta por respirar, todo iba equilibrado. -Draco, ven aquí- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro Malfoy, poniéndose de pie. Pero ésta sonrisa se borró cuando un Slytherin le puso el pie al bordear a un alumno que recién llegaba; por suerte supo equilibrarse, dándole en la cabeza a Millicent Bulstrode por equivocación. Unas cuantas carcajadas salieron de cada lado del salón. -Ni te atrevas a seguir molestándolo, Marcus- Draco volteó a su derecha, observando a Flint a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, viró a Harry, que jamás, desde que se había sentado por segunda vez, tras salvar a Malfoy, había volteado. Aún así, parecía que tenía ojos en la espalda. Eso, o Ron le había estado diciendo qué sucedía. -¿Vas a venir?- dijo en tono más elevado, a lo que Draco pronto estuvo sentado en la mesa que se encontraban Harry y Ron; por su expresión, y por que al llegar no viró a él, supo que sólo lo hacía para protegerlo y que no hablaría con él hasta que el término aceptado.

Eso tal vez significaría que Harry todavía lo quería ¿No? Pero después de todo eso... Harry jamás le había dicho que lo quería. Remus Lupin entró cinco minutos tarde a su clase. Parecía preocupado. Lo primero que buscó, con aquella hermosa mirada castaña fue a Harry, al encontrarlo, soltó un suspiro que nadie notó. Se adelantó al escritorio, con un maletín ya no desvalijado, dejándolo en él y comenzando inmediatamente su narración.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Guarden sus cosas, ésta clase no las necesitarán...- Hermione, al lado de Neville; suspiró, lamentando que eso sucediese. Ruido de pergaminos, plumas, tinteros, antes de que estuviese listo. -Realmente lamento lo que sucedió ayer. Por lo que haré algo que no deba... con tal de protegerlos, el modo en que lo usen, es un asunto en que he platicado con el Profesor Dumbledore, así que... Slytherin, salgan, éstas dos clases las tienen libres...- sin que lo dijese dos veces, todos dejaron el aula, entre emoción y burla. Remus viró hacia sus alumnos. -No es nada contra ustedes...conociendo a esa casa, no es saludable que estén aquí por un tiempo. Es algo que no ha aceptado de buen modo nuestro Director...pero logré convencerlo...- comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro enfrente de ellos, con serenidad. -Sé que a estas alturas saben sobre las _Maldiciones Imperdonables sólo un poco. Y que han practicado el año pasado... sin embargo...éste periodo van a aprender...cómo utilizar solo y repito...solo el __Imperius, que es el menos grave de todos...aprenderán la teoría de los tres. Si intentan hacer el _Imperius_ fuera de ésta clase y sin mi supervisión serán inmediatamente expulsados y mandados a Azkaban. Bien, será mejor que empecemos con la teoría...no es necesario que apunte esto, señorita Granger, es sólo un breve repaso. El __Imperius es...- Draco para nada estaba poniendo atención, con la vista perdida hacia su izquierda, observaba cada movimiento de Harry. Como ladeaba de vez en cuando la cabeza, movía los pies, seguía al profesor con la sola mirada, tronó sus dedos...al parecer algo le preguntó el Profesor, cosa que no supo Draco, pero aún así, siguió el movimiento de sus labios con un interés casi exagerado. Aquellos orbes grises centellearon mientras recorrían el cuerpo frente a él._

Sin exagerar, Harry era hermoso. Definitivamente hermoso y perfecto. La nariz suave, sin llegar a ser respingada, achatada o cargada, del tamaño y forma perfecta, fina. Los ojos, aquellos que hasta hacía dos semanas lo veían con odio y rencor, se habían vuelto dóciles y cariñosos, sorprendentemente hacia él. Verde esmeralda, aquél color enigmático, maravilloso, al igual que Slytherin, ahora no lo miraba a él, observaba a Remus, que continuaba la explicación. Labios, sedosos, con un tono rosado...casi rojizo en ellos; totalmente deliciosos...

Inconsciente del tiempo e incapaz de seguir adelante en tal reflexión, confundido; tornó a Ron, que estaba igual de expectante a él, sin perderle rastro, ni un instante. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él, una melancolía extrema, como si temiese que en cualquier momento, Harry cayese muerto.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Bien...ahora, necesito de alguien...Harry, pasa...- Viró nuevamente a Harry, perdiendo contacto con el pelirrojo, al verlo ponerse de pie ante la proposición.

-Está bien- seguro de sí mismo, pidió permiso al rubio, que se puso de pie y salió para dejarle pasar. Harry sonrió inconscientemente antes de recuperar la cordura y cambiar su mueca a una totalmente fría.

-¿Estás en tus plenas facultades, al aceptar el Imperius?-

-Sí, profesor...pero debo decirle que yo...- se colocó enfrente de él, ambos a perfecta distancia, frente a la clase.

-No te preocupes por nada- interrumpió. -No te pediré hacer nada ridículo...-

-Lo que pasa es que...-

-Anda- Harry calló y decidió dejar pasar aquello para que el Profesor se diera cuenta por sí mismo del punto no expuesto. Remus sacó la varita y apuntó al chico delante de él. -_Imperio­- Harry cerró los ojos, sin aquella sensación de vacío...sólo sintiendo la batalla entre la vocecita y la dulce voz de Remus sólo dentro de su cabeza Quítate la capa Aquella vocecita tan conocida comenzó a decir__ ¿Para qué? Sorprendente, verdaderamente sorprendente...pero quítate la capa ¡Ahora! __No, gracias... si quieres verme ve a mi cuarto en la noche. Harry... ¿Es eso una propuesta? Inmediatamente después, Harry demostró abiertamente que no estaba causando en él, efecto alguno.___

-¡Oiga, eso no vale!- Los demás no comprendían ni palabra, la voz estaba sólo en la cabeza de Harry y nadie estaba consciente de lo que le había pedido. Estaba sonrojado, jugueteando con su capa nerviosamente y mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento, Harry... Tal vez si me hubieras dicho antes que eras capaz de repeler el Imperius...- Draco estaba sorprendido, aparte de Lupin era el único de aquel cuarto que no sabía acerca de ello.

-Se lo quise decir, profesor. Pero no me tenía que decir eso...- bajó la mirada.

-Profesor, ¿Qué...qué le pidió?- se oyó una nerviosa voz femenina.

-Me pidió que me quitara la capa- dijo Harry, la mitad del alumnado en el aula emitió un suspiro de decepción, por lo que pudo haber sucedido. Entre ellos, Draco y Ron, que se sonrojaron de inmediato. El trigueño no se quedó atrás. Remus también hizo lo mismo. Claro, que ellos no sabían sobre la supuesta "Propuesta" que había hecho a Harry demostrar nuevamente su inmunidad. Por supuesto que debajo de la capa traía la túnica y más ropa, pero por lo menos dejaba ver un poco más de Harry ¿Que no?

-Lo intentaremos de nuevo. Chicos, deben estar conscientes que pueden descontrolarlo con cualquier cosa...- Harry suspiró y subió la mirada. -_Imperius_- volvió a pronunciar y la batalla comenzó nuevamente...aunque, claro...había que ver que Remus parecía disfrutar aquello. Gracias por la propuesta, Harry...ahí estaré a las once... _¡Remus! Sabes que no fue así. _Ya, ya lo sé...Abraza a Ron entonces... Harry viró hacia Ron, definitivamente lo quería descontrolar. _No lo haré._ ¿Por qué no? ¿No lo quieres? _Claro que sí...pero puedo hacerlo en privado._ Eso me suena comprometedor _¡¡REMUS!!_ Harry nuevamente viró al profesor, diciendo abiertamente.

-No lo haré, Profesor...-

-Está bien, está bien...- por lo sonrojado que se encontraba Harry, todos juzgaron que debía ser algo por el estilo. -Ve a sentarte- Harry seguía pensando que Remus era muy diferente en su papel de Profesor y en el de amigo. La explicación siguió por quince minutos más, acerca de las penas que implicaban las Maldiciones Imperdonables, así como, la manera de evitarlas. Claro que, a excepción del Imperius, eran inevitables. Durante la ronda de un lado a otro enfrente del escritorio, colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados Harry, Draco y Ron, dejando para el primero, un pequeño mensaje que sólo él pudo notar, un pedazo de pergamino, doblado. Se levantó, y tras dar unos puntos más, dio la tarea. -Para el viernes, me traerán un metro de pergamino acerca de lo que ustedes piensen se sientan éstas Maldiciones, pueden preguntar a conocidos, buscar en la biblioteca y demás; pero la medida debe ser adecuada...- Harry abrió el mensaje tras escribir la tarea, escondiéndolo debajo de la mesa.

Tras leerlo, Harry se sonrojó por completo y miró suspicaz a su profesor favorito, que al darse cuenta le sonrió levemente.

*******

Harry se disculpó con Ron, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el profesor sobre la tarea, cosa, que inmediatamente resolvió su amigo como que iría a hablar sobre sus clases extra. Antes del entrenamiento tenían media hora de descanso. Todo quedó entre ellos dos, cuando los demás salieron del aula.

-Bien- colocó el cerrojo de la puerta con un movimiento de la varita e impidió que cualquier sonido saliera de la habitación. -¿Cómo te has tomado eso de ser el único que puede vencer a Voldemort?- preguntó con voz suave, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse y le ofrecía un té.

-Te diré que es realmente difícil asimilarlo...principalmente porque todo depende de mí...- tomó un sorbo de aquella taza de porcelana. -Mira... todavía no comprendo porqué 'yo' precisamente. ¿No podría ser otra persona? ¿Cómo saben que soy yo?-

-Harry, eso es algo que sólo se sabe...cuando saliste vivo de aquel ataque, todo quedó escrito...no por favor, déjame continuar. Sé que no crees mucho en eso del destino; pero no es sólo porque recibiste un _Avada Kedavra_ sin que éste causara daño alguno en ti. Es otra cosa... mira, cada vez que aparece Voldemort, ¿Quién se encarga de derrotarlo? Has sido tú, Harry. Has demostrado valor, osadía, inteligencia, astucia, agilidad, además de una gran iniciativa y un poder inimaginable. Éstas clases extra te ayudarán sólo a conocer nuevos hechizos, porque el poder ya lo tienes...Harry... vamos, no te preocupes tanto. Todo saldrá bien. Siempre es así-

-¿Y qué tal si ésta vez no...?-

-Ni lo digas- ambos se abrazaron, el chico por un momento pensó en que todo estaría bien...era lo único que quería, nada de reconocimientos ni vitoreo alguno, tampoco entrevistas. El sólo quería que estuviesen las cosas, como debían ser.

Cinco minutos después, Harry salió del aula en compañía de Remus, aunque todavía sonrojado. Su profesor aún insistía en que eso de la propuesta no debía ser en periodos de clase, claro que sólo de broma pero...a Harry le hacía pensar.

*******

Draco se elevó un poco más, evitando una bludger que había sido desviada.

-¡Muévete!- Harry estaba siendo extremadamente duro con él, más que de costumbre. Pero un dolor en la mirada del Gryffindor se podía distinguir a la perfección. Pucey y Flint guardaban la distancia, sabiendo que con el carácter tan malhumorado que tenía aquella tarde,  era mejor no acercarse a Malfoy (Harry lo defendería) y concentrarse en hacer todo a la perfección. Faltaban cinco minutos para que todo terminara. -¡Hannah! ¡Mandy! ¡Dejen de platicar!- al parecer, ambas chicas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, Draco sabía porqué.

-Hasta enojado se ve...ay...-

-Sí...quién fuera Gryffindor...- ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se separaron, para seguir con una sonrisa de ilusión en el rostro al ver a Harry, que dirigía al equipo demasiado severo.

-Bien, Seamus...no estires tanto el brazo al dar el pase...eso es...bien...Draco, espero que aprendas...- inclinó la Saeta de Fuego hacia arriba, para poder distinguir la forma de juego de su equipo. -Hannah...- bajó nuevamente hacia ella, con rapidez, le arrebató el bat y desvió una bludger que iba dirigida a su espalda. -¡Ten cuidado! ¡Te puede pasar algo!- sobre las mejillas de la chica, se hallaba un rubor extremo cuando le devolvió el bat.

-Sí, sí...disculpa...-

-Sólo ten cuidado ¿Está bien?- colocó la mano en el hombro derecho de Hannah, con mucha suavidad; a punto de desmayarse, la hermosa chica asintió sin poder decir palabra. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, separando su caricia y observando a Marcus como si esperara que lo atacara en cualquier instante, ella y Mandy (La cual había visto todo) ahogaron un grito de emoción. -¡Maldición, Draco, mete esa quaffle!- el rubio decidió no virar hacia atrás, temeroso de encontrar en la mirada verde, odio. Observó a Marcus apenas cuando lanzó la quaffle y ésta acertó en el segundo poste, fue por ella y todo terminó. -¡Todos abajo!- repitió la operación de todos los entrenamientos, dijo los errores y los alentó a seguir adelante, dando vueltas entre ellos mientras lo hacía... aunque los regaño bastante, no sería nada a comparación de lo que le haría a Malfoy. -Bien, ahora vayan a sus casas, nos vemos el jueves...y Draco...viendo que tu actitud no cambia en lo más absoluto...te quedas a entrenar hasta que anochezca...-

-¡Pero...!- quiso recriminar, para que los demás no sospecharan; mas Harry debió haber pensado que lo hacía enserio, porque le gritó exasperado.

-¡¡Cállate!! Te quedas y punto- lo miró directo a los ojos. -¡O si quieres lárgate del equipo!- le señaló la salida con la mano extendida, a lo que el otro bajó la mirada, apretando su Nimbus 2001.

-No....- apretó los dientes con fuerza, en esos momentos, quería apuñalar al Gryffindor.

-Bien. Hasta luego, que disfruten su tarde...-

-Adiós, Harry-

-Te cuidas, Mandy- dijo, virando a observar a la chica con una sonrisa amistosa. Remus, quien en esos momentos bajaba de las gradas tras cuidar al equipo, no era el único que cambiaba cuando estaba dando un mandato, a su vida normal; Harry también era muy amistoso o muy justo cuando no estaba dirigiendo al equipo en el campo. Cuando todos se fueron, incluido el profesor Lupin; el Gryffindor viró a su compañero con sadismo en su rostro...pero una terrible añoranza y dolor en la mirada; que sólo alguien podía distinguir: Ron. -¿Qué estás esperando?- Draco subió en la Nimbus, esperando instrucciones, que inmediatamente oyó. -Toma la quaffle, tienes que encestar en los tres aros (Yendo cada vez por la pelota) desde una distancia de dos metros, cuando lo logres con la portería del norte, vas hacia la otra, lo más rápido que puedas y repites la operación seis ocasiones ¿Estamos?- Draco asintió, un poco aliviado de que el entrenamiento fuese así. Harry lanzó la quaffle al aire, dando el momento de salida. Malfoy se elevó, la tomó con una mano y se dirigió a los postes de la región norte, donde colocándose a dos metros de distancia, tal vez un poco más, intentó dar en el primer aro lo más rápido posible. Tomando en cuenta que había mejorado bastante, no le costó trabajo hacerlo. Un zumbido llegó hasta sus oídos al momento de ir por ella. -Así que crees que es tan fácil...- murmuró Harry, desde el césped. Tomó la segunda bludger, hechizándola igualmente y lanzándola hacia Draco con perfecto tino. Malfoy viró a su derecha, antes de encestar el segundo tiro...se movió hacia arriba inconscientemente salvándose de un golpe seguro. La otra bludger iba hacia él, por lo que tuvo que evadir a ambas mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo y fracaso de encestar en los tres aros. Al segundo intento lo logró...se dirigió a toda velocidad a la portería de la zona sur, con las bludger tras de sí y ningún golpeador que pudiese salvarlo. Estaba claro, entre más prisa se diera, más rápido todo terminaría y el peligro de ser fuertemente golpeado por las aquellas pelotas acabaría. En el siguiente intento lo logró sin ningún error. Se elevó, bajó, retrocedió, se agachó, hizo cuanto posible porque no lo golpearan; en esos momentos, deseaba más que nunca darle su regalo de cumpleaños a Harry...

Cuando sólo faltaba un intento estaba exhausto. Su respiración estaba agitada y su fuerza comenzaba a fallar.

-¡Ya no puedo!- la severa mirada de Harry lo hizo comprender que todo estaba por terminar. Llegó a una distancia adecuada y lanzó el primer gol, sintiendo que el brazo se le acalambraría en cualquier instante. Una bludger se dirigió a él, casi rozándole el brazo. Fue por la pelota preguntándose porqué no había recibido ningún golpe hasta ese momento. Demasiada suerte, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Mandó el segundo gol, con no tanta fuerza, pues no llegó al poste, se movió, la bludger rozó su escoba pero no la descontroló. Nuevamente fue por ella.

Tres minutos después encestó el último gol. Se agachó ligeramente, dando gracias de que todo había terminado. Las dos bludger se acercaban a toda velocidad a su rostro, de cada lado, diestra y siniestra. El zumbido se incrementó, sin que le importase la razón por la cual estaba presente. Volteó hacia Harry, pero antes observó que las bludger estaban a medio metro de llegar a él.

Una le daría en la cara directamente, la otra en la nuca. Cerró los ojos, demasiado asustado para hacer algo más que esperar lo inevitable. Moriría. Pero nunca llegaron los golpes. Abrió los ojos cuando el zumbido se acercaba y alejaba continuas veces. Sorprendido, observó cómo las bludger rebotaban a tres centímetros de su cuerpo o pasaban de largo. No se movió, esperando que alguna le diese, lo cual no sucedió. Viró hacia Harry, que sonreía con cierta aprobación. Entonces lo entendió.

Harry había hechizado las bludger para que no lo tocaran, simplemente para asustarlo y apresurarlo.

-Harry...- Draco bajó lentamente, con las pelotas rodeándolo e "intentando" golpearlo, hasta que ya próximos al suelo, estas regresaron dócilmente a su lugar. Al parecer, Harry había encontrado el hechizo perfecto, que seguramente sólo utilizaría en ese entrenamiento.

Lo primero que hizo, al descender, fue abrazar a Harry, acercándolo un poco más de lo debido. Fue correspondido. Al separarse, lo único que pudo observar por varios segundos fueron aquellos labios deliciosamente impecables. A lo que se mordió ligeramente la lengua y cerró los ojos.

Ambos se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde tras darse un baño y colocarse la túnica y demás accesorios de Hogwarts, subieron a la torre Gryffindor, nuevamente como amigos.

*******

Harry llevaba cinco minutos de asistir a la cama, eran las dos de la mañana en el momento en que dejó de platicar con Draco, quien le había pedido mil veces disculpas y le había explicado que estaba celoso de que quisiera tanto a Ron y a Hagrid, de que tuviese una historia con ellos y con él simplemente, el mal recuerdo de haber sido enemigos. Harry obviamente lo tranquilizó y tras conversar bastante sobre el asunto y revelar nuevos recuerdos de su familia y su casa, respectivamente; se fueron a dormir con la renovación de su amistad.

Draco escuchó ruidos afuera de su cama y se asomó, haciendo a un lado ligeramente una cortina para poder observar. Ojos grises pudieron ver que Ron abría los doseles de la sección perteneciente a Harry y se sentaba en su cama, con los pies en el suelo. El trigueño se levantó ligeramente, halando a su compañero hacia él en tono divertido y abrazándolo. Si hubiese más luz que la fogata, seguramente se hubiera distinguido las mejillas sonrojadas de Ron, que extasiado por la acción cerraba las cortinas y regresaba a su amigo para platicar un rato.

Eso era lo que odiaba Draco, las libertades que aquel pelirrojo se tomaba con Harry...cualquiera hubiese podido pensar que eran algo más que amigos, si no fuese porque amistad era lo único que existía entre ellos, cosa que todos en Hogwarts sabían. Dejó la cortina, acostándose con suavidad, deseando estar en el lugar de Ron y observar esos ojos maravillosos...ese cabello alborotado y aquellos labios que... Negó con la cabeza; sonrojado.

Draco Malfoy no podía estar gustando de un chico...por lo menos de Harry, no de su mejor amigo. No del único.

Porque si así fuese, destruiría su amistad y aquello era algo insoportable.

Además, él, en alma seguía siendo un Slytherin, por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había colocado en esa casa ¿No? Claro, la idea de ser mortífago estaba claramente tachada de su lista de prioridades y gustos, servir a Voldemort era en definitiva una de las pocas cosas en las que llevaba la contra a su padre, aunque seguramente tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano...a menos que quisiera la muerte. Y eso sería una suposición equivocada.

No, muerte, no. No cuando había encontrado a su mejor amigo.

Y mucho menos cuando empezaba a sentir que podía ser feliz, que había alguna esperanza para él...

Como fuese.

Y fuese lo que fuese la atracción física que comenzaba a surgir por Harry....se hizo una promesa silenciosa, mientras acariciaba su cuello, intentando tranquilizar aquel nudo invisible dentro de su garganta. Con aquel confuso pensamiento, se quedó dormido, pensando en Harry como si fuese a caer muerto en ese instante.

_Soy un Slytherin. Pero un Slytherin que jamás te hará daño...que jamás te traicionará. Un...un Gryffindor._

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Oh, bonito capítulo ^^ muy confuso y poco narrativo, pero...lindo. Ahhh...definitivamente, Harry, aunque esté enojado, se ve kawaii...hermoso. Como verán, el yaoi ya viene en camino y nos pisa los talones. Espero que les vaya gustando mi historia y que no dejen de leerla. Manden sus comentarios...

¿Saben algo? A mí no me molestaría en lo más mínimo que Harry me propusiera ir a su cuarto a verlo desvestirse jajajaja ¡Hasta la próxima! =23 Mayo 2003=

_"Todos hieren, el último mata..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	12. Hogsmeade

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Agatha-NecroPrincess: Ta ta ta ta TAN!! Ya escribí el beso, ama, pero no le voy a decir en qué capítulo wuajajajaja aunque no va a hacer el tórrido romance, usted sólo espere. Muchas gracias, a mí tb me gusta esto de la doble actualización. Un beso =P**

**Loka_Park_Felton: Muchas gracias por todo, un besote ^^**

**Luzy: Muchas gracias, al parecer a todos les gustó ^^; yo creí que lo iban a odiar por simplón... Sí, Remus disfruta mucho de hacerle eso a Harry, que sospecha al igual que Draco de que hay más que amistad. Marcus es un desgraciado, así que lo haré sufrir. Un abrazo ^^**

**MoOny GiRl: Jejeje ¿Quieres una cubetita para la baba? Son gratis y para añadir tantita saliva hay de diferentes diseños, con estampado de Harry, Draco y Remus ^^ Muchas gracias, ¿Yo kawaii con el mundo? Jo, mil gracias ^O^ es que estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Sí, muy pronto...aunque no sé si les gustarán los siguientes capítulos, lo intento ^^**

**Velia: Me alegra que éste fic te acompañe en tu camino hacia la escuela, a pesar de que se te queden viendo. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, para ver que estás viva y leyendo cada capítulo fielmente. Gracias ;__;**

_Nota: Éste capítulo es muy simple, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí ^^ Manden sus reviews si quieren la continuación. Nos vemos._

Y un beso para todos,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 12. Hogsmeade **

La salida a Hogsmeade estaba preparada para ese fin de semana, en específico para el sábado. De los alumnos que habían osado mandar una lechuza a su casa para que firmaran la autorización, sólo la cuarta parte lo obtuvo, mientras que los demás se ganaron un vociferador por haber pensado en la posibilidad de salir de Hogwarts, aún con el gran Harry Potter presente. Eso dejaba, a sólo la octava parte de la población en el colegio con posibilidad de asistir a la excursión.

Desafortunadamente, Harry no estaba dentro de esa cifra, a comparación de sus mejores amigos que podían salir libremente. Claro, a Ron le costó mucho convencer a su familia de que estaría bien. Draco, simplemente quería ir y punto, así que su deseo se vio cumplido. Hermione se quedaría en Hogwarts, al no haber pensado en salir de ahí. De todas formas, desde el incidente el mismo día en que Draco fue cambiado de casa a Gryffindor, no les había dirigido ni una palabra a sus mejores amigos; a cambio de eso, se había aliado con Ginny y sus amigas, y de vez en cuando con Seamus y Neville, quienes comenzaban a darse cuenta de que vivir con Hermione no era precisamente como para dar gracias al cielo.

Aquel jueves Harry se encontraba dando la ronda diaria por el castillo, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Con el puesto de prefecto, ni siquiera necesitaba la capa de invisibilidad (Bastante extrañada, por cierto) para dar esos paseos nocturnos de los que tanto gustaba y dependía su vida. De muy vez en cuando se topaba con otros prefectos o incluso con profesores o el mismo Filch, que no le decían nada en absoluto, dejándolo verificar que todo el alumnado estuviese en sus respectivas casas. Claro, eso debía quitarle los pies del suelo a cualquiera. Pero él no era cualquiera, él simplemente disfrutaba de caminar largo rato, maravillado por nuevos pasadizos que encontraba en su recorrido. 

Dio la vuelta al pasillo de los salones de astronomía, recordando lo que decían de él como prefecto. Durante el corto tiempo que llevaba en ese puesto, le habían llegado muchos recados, entre ellos, bastantes de agradecimiento. Resultaba que Harry, era muy consentidor, como un hermano mayor que ya lo ha hecho todo y le deja a los demás experimentar un poco, mientras que esto no causara daños a los mismos o a terceros. Por ejemplo, el martes, después del entrenamiento y tras platicar un rato con Draco, había salido a dar su ronda, al punto de las diez de la noche. Escuchó ruidos en la biblioteca y decidió ir a investigar, como sigiloso que era, se encargó de no hacer ni un ruido al acercarse al lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos de hojas moviéndose, libros cerrándose, un leve murmullo. Había un chico, de segundo curso, sentado en flor de loto, leyendo bajo la luz de su varita un ejemplar de _"Mortíferos animales de nuestra época"_,escribiendo y volviendo a leer. Se recargó en una estantería, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de fingir toser.

-Ejem...- el chico inmediatamente después se puso de pie, con las piernas temblando. -Creo que es un poco tarde para estar aquí...-

-Yo, lo siento...lo que pasa es que...me dejaron una tarea y...-

-Es para mañana y no la has acabado- el niño de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate asintió sorprendido. -No te voy a regañar ¿Sabes? como si no lo hubiese hecho yo...anda, que te ayudo...- el chico, cuyo nombre era Gabriel Anderson, estaba emocionado. Harry se sentó a su lado y le ayudó. Tras treinta minutos de explicaciones, escritura e investigación, así como de cierta plática sobre otras cosas, el trabajo de medio metro cuyo tema era la mantícora, estuvo terminado. El Ravenclaw, escoltado por Harry fue rápidamente a su casa, donde se despidió de él con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez agradecida.

Definitivamente, Harry era como un hermano mayor. Llegó al final de la torre y regresó por el mismo sendero. Sin embargo, unos ruidos, que ya estaban ahí, cuando pasó por primera vez, pero a los cuales no les había prestado atención; llamaron a su curiosidad.

Se acercó a la puerta, quiso tocar la perilla, pero la experiencia, le avisó que aquella imperceptible energía rodeando el picaporte, era el hechizo para que no se pudiera abrir; así que sólo acercó el rostro, pegando el oído lo suficiente como para percibir lo que causaba aquellos ruidos. Una voz masculina, suspiraba con libertad. Rozó el aura de la madera con la palma de su mano, percibiendo que extrañamente tenía un hechizo para evitar que los sonidos salieran de la habitación. Bajó la mirada al suelo, observando que la puerta estaba rota unos cuantos centímetros, faltándole la esquina derecha. Entonces el hechizo no había resultado en lo absoluto. Temiendo lo peor, sacó su varita, alejándose y dirigiendo el hechizo.

_¡Alohomora!_

Fue un gran milagro que no se hubiese desmayado por lo que encontró.

*******

Tras hacer lo debido, corrió a la torre Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña Luna menguante, atravesó la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo y subió las escaleras, encaminándose por las habitaciones hasta la que le pertenecía a los chicos de quinto curso. Eran recién las once de la noche cuando se lanzó a la cama de su mejor amigo, despertándolo abruptamente.

-Ron, despierta...-

Así fue como el atractivo pelirrojo se enteró de lo que sucedía, a pesar de que estaba somnoliento, al recibir la noticia estaba al borde de la cama, con la boca abierta y los ojos al máximo, completamente encantado con lo que le había contado. Tomó la almohada y la mordió para evitar gritar, totalmente sonrojado.

-No puede ser...- dijo al tranquilizarse, aunque golpeteando un poco en la cama. Se mordió los labios, al parecer estaba gustoso de los detalles que le habían contado. Después de todo, no todos los días (Desafortunadamente), tu mejor amigo, un prefecto, encuentra a una pareja teniendo relaciones homosexuales y los deja ir, totalmente advertidos de que se escuchaban afuera de la habitación y ¡Sin un punto menos a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw! Eso definitivamente, era nota como para que "El Profeta" lo pusiera en primera plana. Ron tomó seriedad en el asunto. -¿Qué fue lo que...tú sabes...sentiste?-

-Te refieres a...si a mí me... ¿Si me gustó lo que vi?- El pelirrojo asintió, abrazando la almohada con curiosidad. Harry se sonrojó. Después de todo, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo. Movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa; totalmente apenado. -Es que...se veían tan bien...que me sentí extraño...-

-Como... ¿Excitado?- por suerte, estaba colocado el hechizo silenciador, ya que ese tema era muy diferente a los que acostumbraban tener, aunque a comparación de la escena que había hallado, esa vez sí funcionaba el hechizo y ni un murmullo salía de la cama de Ron.

-¡Ron!-

-Sólo dime si sí o no...-

-¿Qué hubieras sentido tú?- dijo con suspicacia, arrebatándole la almohada.

-Lo mismo que tú sentiste- Harry se sonrojó aún más, ¿Era tan obvio que él había considerado excitante verlos? ¿Que por un momento se imaginó estar en su lugar...y que eso significaría algo que en esos momentos no quería ni pensar? Ron lo observó con curiosidad. -¿Quieres dormir?-

-Sí, realmente sí... _Nox- apagó la luz y dejó la almohada en su lugar, donde Ron se acomodó nuevamente. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba quitando la ropa, se levantó un poco, ya con la varita para retirar el hechizo._

-Espera, te prestaré un pijama...-

-No, Ron, no te preocupes...me voy a dormir así...- Al principio no sabía a lo que se refería, por lo menos hasta que Harry se metió entre las colchas, rozando su cuerpo al hacerlo...

_Oh...qué lindo bóxer negro._

-Hasta mañana, Harry-

-Buenas  noches, amigo- sin embargo, esa no sería a una noche muy buena para Ron, no con Harry Potter semidesnudo en su cama y sin poder tocarlo. Esa, sería una noche tormentosa. Bueno...tal vez no mucho. Diez minutos después, Harry estaba profundamente dormido. Weasley pegó su frente con la de su amigo y tras minutos de observarlo se quedó igualmente en un largo letargo, pensando en algo que no debía ser.

*******

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba de excelente humor, tanto, que hizo caso omiso a unos comentarios hirientes por parte de unos Slytherin, a quienes les mostró la lengua antes de reír de manera grácil y seguir su camino junto con sus mejores amigos, que de manera similar, se habían contagiado del buen humor. Con pasos seguros, se encaminaron hacia su clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tres chicos atractivos, rubio, trigueño, pelirrojo, saludando a conocidos, en especial el segundo. Una voz lo llamó.

-¡Harry!- era el Ravenclaw de la noche anterior; totalmente sonrojado, Harry lo saludó. A su lado estaba el Hufflepuff. Qué buenos amigos...

-Hola- sonrió y, aunque casi imposible, se sonrojó aún más.

Al llegar al salón, Remus ya estaba ahí esperando a los alumnos, medio sentado en la mesa, con una sonrisa casi infantil y unas cartas en la mano derecha. Ellos cuatro, eran los únicos en el aula.

-Harry... te tengo una sorpresa...- se adelantó, con aquella mueca feliz, abalanzándose al lugar central, que era el que ocupaba su alumno favorito, observándolo como un niño que espera un dulce como recompensa a un acto bueno. Le entregó una de las cartas.

-Hola, Remus. Gracias- Abrió el sobre, en el que se encontraba la carta y con bastante curiosidad, mirando de reojo a su profesor, comenzó a leer:

_"Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Le mando ésta lechuza con Remus, por si es intervenido su correo. Realmente lamento lo que ha sucedido los últimos días, cuente conmigo para lo que se le ofrezca. Pero esto no es el asunto de mi mensaje. Por medio de Remus me he enterado de que el viaje a Hogsmeade es éste sábado, lo que me sorprendió realmente es que Harry no se haya atrevido a pedirme la autorización. Seguramente pensó que no se lo daría. Sabiendo cómo es Harry y que hará cualquier cosa por ir al viaje, es mejor que le dé la autorización adjunta._

_Espero que usted no tenga inconveniente en dejar a Harry ir a Hogsmeade, como sabrá, el lunes es su cumpleaños así que quiero que se divierta un poco, con todo lo que le ha sucedido._

_Si me necesita, estoy cerca de Hogwarts._

_Un saludo."_

Harry efectivamente estaba sorprendido, cerró la carta y tan pronto recobró el aliento se lanzó a brazos de Remus, quien se tuvo que inclinar un poco por tanta efusividad, lo abrazó igualmente y acarició el cabello azabache al momento en que varios alumnos entraban al salón. Se soltaron inmediatamente y Harry susurró gracias sólo para él.

-¿Qué creen chicos? Iré con ustedes a Hogsmeade...- Draco y Ron sonrieron abiertamente. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento asaltó la mente de Harry: Hermione.

Realmente la extrañaba, ella era una de las pocas chicas a las que les hablaba con tanta confianza, además de Ginny y Cho. Pero claro, era diferente, Hermione lo había apoyado, ayudado y había salvado varias veces su vida con su inteligencia y su bondad; era como aquella hermana insoportable que siempre había querido tener. Y ahora, resultaba que se había enamorado profundamente de él; lo cual, era hasta cierta medida tolerable, si le hablara. Pero no era así, ya no. A veces extrañaba que lo presionara con la tarea, que lo alentara a estudiar más de lo debido. Y a veces llegaba a sentir que debía odiarla, por ser tan egoísta.

Pero él no sabía la verdad.

Le entregó la carta a Remus, sumido en sus propios pensamientos; escuchó la voz de su amiga, que se oía apagada; su mirada sobre de él. Seguramente estaba recriminando a Seamus y a Neville la longitud exacta de su escrito, que la letra fuera más grande de lo debido, el espacio al doble, cualquier cosa que seguramente les habría dicho a Ron y a él si siguiera hablándoles. Sonrió melancólicamente y agachó la mirada, arrepentido de no haberse dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de la chica y evitarlos.

Porque... no podría corresponderlos. Nunca.

Una picazón comenzó a molestarle en la base de la nariz, si no dejaba de pensar en aquello, lloraría por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y de su mochila sacó el trabajo, así como demás útiles.

Tras cinco minutos, la puerta se cerró. Hufflepuff y Gryffindor compartían el aula.

*******

Toda la clase oía atentamente lo que aquellos labios explicaban, enfrente de clase, poniendo exacta atención en las palabras y dando la entonación adecuada. Ron y Draco estaban fascinados ante aquel chico delante que revelaba metro y medio de un trabajo merecedor de ser enmarcado y recordado para siempre; tantos pensamientos escritos con una pluma y tinta, que por sí solos parecían obsoletos, pero en manos de Harry, totalmente maravillosos.

-....Nuevamente, nos vemos invadidos por los prejuicios. No siempre, el Avada Kedavra es una maldición, a veces, para alguna persona es considerada signo de fortuna, un alivio de todos los errores que hemos cometido y la respuesta a nuestras súplicas. Es como volver a nacer, sólo que en ésta ocasión, ya no hay sufrimiento ni llanto, ni sentimiento alguno. Ningún dolor puede acometer contra nosotros....ya nada puede dañarnos. En sí, no es una maldición para uno mismo, sino para los familiares y amigos que seguirán viviendo, extrañando a cada instante la presencia de aquel que ha sido arrebatado, porque ellos todavía pueden sentir, mientras que la víctima, sólo verá ante sus ojos durante un segundo además de aquella resplandeciente luz verde, lo que más quiere y morirá con el recuerdo. No creo que el Avada Kedavra (Que por cierto, no conlleva ningún dolor), o bien, la muerte; sea tan terrible como todas las personas piensan, sólo sucede. Por ello hay que vivir cada momento como si fuese el último y no morir con el pensamiento de "Hubiera hecho..." o "¿Por qué no dije tal cosa?", la maldición no es la muerte en sí, sino haber vivido amargamente. Personalmente, prefiero el Avada Kedavra a vivir sin sentido...- Todos guardaron silencio. ¿El único que sobrevivió al Avada Kedavra prefería morir? Vaya ironía. Tras segundos, la mayoría aplaudió, en tanto los demás, lo miraban estupefactos. Acomodó su trabajo y se sonrojó, mientras se iba a su lugar.

Metro y medio de un trabajo, que no sólo explicaba cómo se sentían o se sentirían las maldiciones imperdonables, sino cómo se relacionaban con el mundo externo y la gente que rodeaba a las víctimas. Un tanto subjetivo con certeza, pero aquello, no era un impedimento con Remus como profesor.

-Perfecto, Harry...veinte puntos para Gryffindor- a pesar de la diferencia de casas, todos estaban de acuerdo, el escrito de Harry era el mejor, por supuesto con mayores cualidades que el flemático trabajo que presentó Hermione. Incluso Draco y Ron presentaron un muy buen trabajo, con los cuales obtuvieron siete puntos cada uno para su casa. Totalmente sonrojado, el rubio estaba más que complacido, eran de los primeros puntos que ganaba con su propio esfuerzo para el hogar de los leones, al que gracias a Harry pertenecía. -Bien, ya que era el último, la clase da por terminado. Sin tarea. Disfruten de su fin de semana. Harry, Ron, Draco, quédense un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes...- así lo hicieron. Hermione echó una mirada a dos del trío, que se pusieron de pie, y dio media vuelta, con una mirada indignada, dispuesta a ya no pensar en ellos. Por más que le gustara hacerlo. Cuando quedaron solos, Remus nuevamente liberó al niño que guardaba cuando empezaban las clases. -Te felicito Harry. Pero dime ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa de Hocicos?-

-Maravillosa...cierto, estábamos en algo cuando interrumpieron...- como buen niño que era, se colgó de Remus, casi infantilmente; lo cual hizo enrojecer a los presentes y a él mismo, sintiéndose muy extraño de pronto.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría de pronto hacer realidad esa propuesta tuya...- le susurró al oído, a lo que al instante, Harry se soltó y se colocó detrás de Draco, abochornado.

-¡Oye!- Remus rió grácil, intentando bajar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pero no era precisamente de lo que quería hablar contigo... El domingo no tendremos entrenamiento, para que te diviertas con tus amigos...también quiero felicitarte por los hechizos que has aprendido...vas muy bien...- Eso era algo que Harry no quería ni recordar, las Artes Oscuras no era algo que le agradara en lo absoluto, prefería hacer todo de buena forma; estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo por sus propios medios, aunque en sí, era mejor aprender acerca de ellas, para saber cómo combatirlas.

-Gracias...- dejó de refugiarse tras Draco y aunque todavía ruborizado, viró a su profesor. Ron no perdía de vista a Harry, ¿Y si le dijera la verdad? lo que había dicho en su trabajo lo hizo reflexionar... ¿Por qué, por qué no podía decirle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Como si durante todo ese tiempo no lo hubiera sabido.

*******

Una comunidad de magos, los cuales eran cerca de veinte, entró a terrenos de Hogsmeade. Entre ellos, estaban tres amigos muy unidos; Draco, Harry y Ron; bromeando acerca de cualquier cosa, platicando sobre quidditch principalmente...

-¿Cómo vas con el equipo, Ron?-

-Muy bien, aunque tengo que arreglármelas con tu noviecita Cho, la capitana...-

-Ey, Weasley...- bromeó Harry con su apellido. -Sabes que desde hace tiempo ya no me gusta...deja de decir esas cosas- Draco quiso suspirar aliviado, pero eso le pareció demasiado precipitado. Después de todo, todavía no estaba seguro si aquella atracción hacia Harry Potter era real, ni siquiera si gustaba de los chicos. El trigueño se sonrojó, mirando de reojo a Ron, que inmediatamente cambió la pregunta y de interlocutor.

-¿Y a ti, Draco?-

-Bien, pero Harry es muy duro con nosotros...en especial conmigo...- iban fuertemente custodiados por Severus, McGonagall Remus y Hagrid. Harry subió la mirada, sintiéndose presa de un complot. Al lado de ellos no iba ningún profesor, por lo mismo que el de ojos verdes era prefecto y contaba como protección.

-Oye... ¿Y Ginny?- se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto.

-Mamá no la dejó venir...dijo que era muy peligroso, si para que me dejara venir a mí...me costó un trabajo...que ni te digo...- Pararon un momento, mirando la estantería de una tienda dedicada sólo al quidditch. -Wow...- Draco había evitado decir cualquier comentario frío e hiriente acerca de cualquier cosa, mordiéndose la lengua, esa ocasión, se contuvo de decir que Ron ni en sus sueños podría conseguir una Nimbus. Siguieron su camino. Ron se sostuvo cuando observó una de esas tiendas tan interesantes, a las cuales, tienes que entrar por lo menos una vez en tu existencia para decir que has vivido. Miles de objetos mágicos de los más estrafalarios, que harían divertirse por mares a Fred y George. -¿Podemos entrar? Quiero comprar unas cosas...-

-Sólo voy a avisarle a un profesor- Harry se separó por momentos, dirigiéndose a la más próxima, McGonagall. Tras expedir su punto y perjurarle que se encontrarían en Las tres escobas, un par de horas después, obtuvo el permiso para separarse del grupo. -Bien, vamos...- sonrieron y se dirigieron a la tienda.

*******

¿Qué le puedes regalar a la persona que más quieres en todo el mundo? Si bien, el corazón ha sido entregado, quedan muy pocas opciones; amistad, fidelidad, confianza, estaban ya en la lista de regalos de años anteriores. Es mucho más difícil cuando se cuenta con pocos ahorros, comprar algo que cada vez que lo vea, haga que te recuerde y agradezca que estés a su lado.

Aquellos ojos azules recorrieron las estanterías por completo; baratijas, cosas sin importancia, cosas hermosas...le gustaría algo de plata. La plata siempre le había gustado, mucho más que el oro; e increíblemente, Harry era de la misma opinión; aquel metal parecía más sincero, más hermoso todavía. Se acercó al dependiente, que lucía un estrafalario sombrero verde pálido, que por momentos le trajo el recuerdo de Lockhart y preguntó en voz baja.

-Disculpe...quiero...ejem...quiero hacer un regalo a una persona que...que quiero mucho...pero no sé qué podría ser...-

-¿Ha pensado en algo en especial?-

-Algo de plata...que le pueda demostrar lo mucho que...lo aprecio...-

-Entiendo, acompáñeme...- el señor, de apariencia graciosa; lo condujo a la esquina del establecimiento, mostrándole un estante donde había varias joyas, diversas; así como armas de diferente envergadura y material.

Harry no dejaba de observar ni un instante a Ron, no es que no se hubiera fijado antes, pero en esos momentos parecía más evidente...el pelirrojo era sumamente atractivo. Alejó aquellos pensamientos, virando hacia Draco, que parecía muy entretenido con unos libros de Magia Negra. Decidió salir un momento, el olor a incienso y mirra, confundido entre las hierbas extrañas que se quemaban empezaban a recordarle la clase de la Profesora Trelawney. Romances, un amigo que lo traicionaría. Seguía preguntándose porqué estaba en esa aula dos veces por semana, soportando que quisiesen jugar con su destino y predecirle la muerte cada vez que se les diese la gana; cuando se sentó en la banqueta, con la mirada un poco baja, esperando que sus mejores amigos salieran. Malfoy encontró lo que buscaba justo en el lugar en el que se había encontrado Ron momentos antes, indeciso, después de pagar, de cómo se lo llevaría sin que se diesen cuenta, lo redujo de tamaño, perfectamente envuelto y guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, cada quién con sus compras hechas.

-Harry...- Ron se sentó a su lado y a sorpresa de Harry, por estar demasiado concentrado, le regaló un suave beso en la mejilla, alentándolo a ponerse de pie. Draco lo miró con resentimiento. El trigueño viró un poco el rostro e igualmente besó su mejilla izquierda, levantándose.

-¿Qué compraron?-

-Yo...algo para Ginny, con eso de que no pudo venir...-

-Bueno, yo no compré nada, sólo esperé a Ron...- Harry sonrió y colocó el brazo derecho rodeando los hombros del pelirrojo, que al mismo tiempo abrazaba su cintura. Hizo lo mismo con Draco y los tres se dirigieron hacia otro lugar, dejando aquella tienda muy atrás.

*******

Soledad, ¿Qué era eso? Lo había olvidado. Parecían tan lejanos aquellos tiempos en que no tenía con quién platicar de manera inteligente, a quién contarle sus problemas, a quién querer. Estaba aprendiendo todo aquello y curiosamente su peor enemigo se lo había enseñado, con gran paciencia. Harry era, y sin exagerar, la persona más especial que había conocido en toda su vida. Su fama, era poco cercana a la realidad, por no expresar que Harry era mucho más de lo que los libros, mitos y leyendas podían contar. Era mucho más que sólo palabras al viento. Pero sobre todo, era más que un amigo para él. Era como aquella persona que de pronto llega y no sabes cómo reaccionar, se te olvida lo que has aprendido y comienzas a vivir como nunca antes. Es cuando la vida llega a tener sentido.

Todavía no sabía si le gustaba o no. Simplemente, le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba olvidar que era un Malfoy y sentirse él; pero no siempre se puede olvidar con facilidad.

Viró hacia Ron, que contaba una hazaña que había realizado en quidditch, gesticulaba exageradamente y Harry sonreía con mucha sinceridad, totalmente encantado; olvidando que eran equipos contrarios, que el sábado próximo se enfrentarían. Estaban en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, pensando que el mundo a su alrededor no existía, mientras devoraban su ración de mantecado y miraban cómo el tiempo pasaba. Se concentró en Harry, observando cada rasgo fino y hermoso...como su voz era suave, perfectamente adorable, el cuerpo, formado a la perfección... quiso hundir la cabeza en el helado para desaparecer aquellos pensamientos confusos, pero mejor comió un poco y fingió escuchar al pelirrojo.

Harry propuso ir a dar una vuelta y ambos aceptaron.

Caminaron por minutos, cada quién con sus pensamientos, pero platicando animadamente sobre lo que les gustaría hacer en el cumpleaños de Harry, que seguía ruborizado ante tal atención de su parte. Draco ya tenía sus planes por lo menos y no los diría así de simple; mintió, diciendo que tal vez irse de pinta sería buena idea, aunque claro, fue de broma, sus interlocutores lo supieron de inmediato por su tono alegre y fingido. De algo sí se habían percatado ambos es que Draco era mucho más agradable que antes, que cuando utilizaba aquella estoica máscara; que ellos habían conseguido un nuevo amigo, a pesar de que habían perdido a Hermione.

Hermione... Si Harry hubiera sabido la verdad antes.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas, un poco más temprano de la cita con los profesores y se quedaron un rato, platicando todavía de cualquier cosa. Pero Ron se hallaba intranquilo, observando a Harry...

Tenía que controlarse, tenía que soportar no besar aquellos labios casi rojizos, tolerar observar aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que despedían un brillo espectacular sin ser demasiado obvio. Para colmo, soportar el terrible placer que le causaba ver a Harry cambiarse por las noches y controlar el impulso de lanzársele encima y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta desfallecer.

_Una y otra vez..._

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Apuesto a que se quedaron con la curiosidad. ¿Sí? Eso me gusta ^^ En el próximo capítulo, veremos lo que sucede en el cumpleaños de Harry y muchas sorpresas más. Por fin el regalo de Draco está listo, y esto atraerá a personas que seguramente harán más divertido y complicado el asunto. Ah, Remus y Harry sólo están jugando, no se gustan ^^; a Ron sí le gusta Harry, Draco todavía no está seguro de ello... ya veremos quién es el dueño del corazón de mi niño hermoso (Que bien quisiera que fuera yo...) Manden sus comentarios y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, se van a quedar con el alma pendiendo de un hilo sobre una hoguera :) =25 Mayo 2003= 

_"Prefiero morir a vivir sin sentido..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños Harry

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

Hoy no contesto a los reviews, porque casi no tengo tiempo, pero muchas gracias por escribirme y porque les guste tanto mi historia ^^:

**Gracias: KENJI, Velia, MoOny GiRl, Kathy, Maggie, Agatha-NecroPrincess, Lanthir, Usagi-hk.**

Éste capítulo es muy bueno (Si me permiten presumir) y muy emocionante, así que espero que me manden muchos comentarios. ¡Ah! Lamento no haber actualizado el sábado, pero no tenía Internet (Por pagar de más, ustedes saben...). ¡Adoro a Daniel Radcliffe!

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome. **

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 13. Feliz Cumpleaños Harry**

La oscuridad jamás le había dado miedo; había aprendido a vivir con ella, hacerla su aliada, compañera y confidente de sus actos. Lo hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo, podía ocultarse, retener el aliento y nadie diría que un chico de casi dieciséis años estaba en la habitación, dando rienda suelta y permiso de destruir, a los pensamientos más extraños que se pudiesen imaginar.

En el baño de prefectos, donde nadie podía entrar e interrumpir su soledad. A menos que otro prefecto estuviera levantado a las 6:28 de la mañana ese domingo, pensando en sí mismo y en los sentimientos que asaltan de pronto y no se pueden dejar atrás, hasta que se descubre su magnificencia y se van, dejando el conocimiento. Harry hubiera querido que eso no le ocurriese, pero hacía tiempo aquellos pensamientos le suplicaban un poco de atención; que ese día, uno antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, decidió darles. Al parecer Myrtle no se hallaba espiando, la sirena de cabello rubio de aquel único cuadro estaba dormida, así que comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente, disfrutando de la sensualidad propia. Se quitó la camisa del pijama, dejándola caer al suelo antes de agacharse y dejarla en una silla reclinable que estaba a un metro de la piscina, inspeccionando nuevamente que no había nadie que lo viese, se quitó las zapatillas, el pantalón y dejando la ropa que había traído para cambiarse en el mismo lugar, se acercó hacia un enorme espejo, que el año pasado no había divisado. En la mano derecha traía la varita, con el hechizo de luz. Por un momento recordó a Oesed y a sus padres...pero rehusó dar paso a la melancolía. Alzó la varita a la altura de su rostro al pararse frente al espejo.

Cabello desordenado color azabache.

Y fue descendiendo a través de su cuerpo poco a poco, rozando la piel con la varita. Observando con detenimiento lo que Remus le había conseguido meter en la cabeza.

Ojos verde esmeralda, resaltando el tono canela de aquella piel tersa, labios con una coloración que se antojaba besar... el pecho formado a través de duros entrenamientos de quidditch, diversas preocupaciones y persecuciones. Recorrió el cuerpo completo sin llegar a la vanidad y la pregunta de Sirius lo invadió nuevamente.

¿Novia?

Dios...ni siquiera le gustaba una chica ¿Cómo diablos iba a tener novia? Tal vez para otros hubiera sonado trillado y poco coherente, además de ingenuo y anticuado, pero creía que tener una relación no debía ser sólo por costumbre, sólo por andar con alguien y comerlo a besos cada vez que se pudiese. Era demasiado romántico como para poder soportar aquello, que se utilizasen únicamente para un rato de diversión y sexo crudo. Él necesitaba más. Más de lo que una chica que se acerca a ti pidiendo una relación formal sin siquiera conocerte, puede ofrecer.

¿Chica? Hacía mucho que no pensaba más que en ellas como amigas. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero no sería algo saludable o aceptable.

¿Chico? Tendría que empezar a pensar en otras cosas, o sus sentimientos se volverían más extraños.

Regresó a la piscina, sintiéndose cada vez más incapaz de resolver aquello en tan poco tiempo: Una vida. Era mejor pensarlo sintiendo el agua caliente y los olores de la espuma multicolor. Se divirtió, como la primera vez, abriendo y cerrando grifos, espuma, agua, jabón, disfrutando de la sensación casi tanto como entonces. Adelantó la mano y explotó una burbuja, que se rió antes de desaparecer, lo cual no le causó ningún asombro, sonrió y poniéndose de pie, retiró el bóxer negro que traía puesto, esperando que nadie lo estuviese espiando. Se metió y pudo percatarse de que había crecido bastante, aunque eso hubiese sido notable a primera vista. El agua caliente comenzó a relajarlo, dejó la varita en el borde para que alumbrase un poco (No quería tener la luz de las velas) y se dedicó a resolver el misterio, el cual tanto había batallado para evitar.

¿Chica o chico? En primer lugar, la única que le había gustado fue alguna vez Cho...y tras su romance con Cedric, se había dado cuenta de que lo suyo era imposible y hasta cierta medida, infantil. Pronto se volvieron amigos, pero aquella atracción puramente física que por un momento había imaginado sincera; no fue nada para él. Sólo había sido una ilusión. Ahora que hablando de chicos pues...definitivamente no.

_Sé sincero Harry._

Fue lo que se repitió una y otra vez.

-Está bien...pero me gustan sólo un poco...- _No mientas._ Harry pensó que se presionaba demasiado, tendría que recorrer su lista de conocidos para verificar qué era lo que sentía.

Inmediatamente una enorme cantidad de nombres llegaron a su mente. Recargado en la pared norte de la piscina, con los brazos en el borde para mayor comodidad; la mirada perdida, comenzó a tachar y a retrasar nombres. Los primeros que revisó lo dejaron anonadado. No sólo eran nombres, de los cuales, la mayoría pertenecían a chicos u hombres, eran los más extraños de todos.

Por ejemplo; ¿Qué diablos hacía Snape en su mente? Está bien que el hombre, feo no era, pero era...era... ¡Era Snape! Aunque cuando daba la media vuelta o cerraba la capa lucía tan atractivo... (Harry se golpeó mentalmente y tachó el nombre, dedicándose a otra persona).

¿Remus? Harry lo tachó de inmediato. Era su profesor favorito, no podía pensar de él tal cosa, por más que jugaran a ello. Era muy buen amigo, además de que sospechaba cierta relación con Sirius que...

¿Sirius? No, él era como su padre. Eso nunca.

¿Neville, Seamus, Colin, Gabriel? Lo que más perturbaba al trigueño, era que hasta ese momento no había llegado el nombre de alguna chica. De los cuatro nombres antes mencionados, no titubeó ni una vez. No sólo eran sus amigos, no le habían despertado aquellas maripositas en el estómago, ninguno.

Diez minutos tachó y revisó mentalmente a los más estrafalarios y a los mejores, desde Snape hasta sus amigos. Después de ese tiempo, por fin le asaltó el nombre de una chica: Ginny. Después de todo, era agradable, preciosa, algo tímida, pero eso la hacía más linda y tierna...pero no, no había ni pizca de emoción al verla. Un nombre menos. Hermione: Ni pensarlo. Ella...pues...era como su hermana, una que ya no le hablaba, pero su hermana al fin y al cabo. Y estaba enamorada de él, lo cual no podía corresponder, era seguro que ya no estaba en su lista.

Hablando de mejores amigos, era mejor continuar.

_Ya dilo._

No. Harry estaba dispuesto a dejar inconcluso su trabajo, con tal de no destruir a sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de que realmente le gustaba.

*******

Era domingo, Draco había guardado su mejor sonrisa para aquella ocasión. Todo estaba listo, sólo le faltaba engatusar a Harry una última vez durante esa temporada; lo cual, conociendo la nobleza del chico, sería fácil. Bajó a la Sala Común, casi tarareando como un colegial; lo primero que observó, fue a Ron, sentado en un amplio sillón, mirando la puerta como si esperase una respuesta a una pregunta muda. Se quedó en el segundo escalón, todavía muy arriba como para que el pelirrojo lo viese. Lo siguiente, fue que alguien entró, con el cabello húmedo y una sonrisa de satisfacción, un trigueño que comenzaba a hacerle pensar cosas más allá de lo permitido por la moral.

-Ron, ¿Otra vez esperándome?-

-¿Qué te sorprende?- Al parecer, el de ojos azules estaba enojado por algo, seguramente, porque Harry no estaba en cama cuando despertó.

-Es sólo que...- se acercó al sillón, hincándose ligeramente. -Perdóname... ¿Sí? Es que... tenía muchas cosas que pensar...- el pelirrojo movió la cabeza de forma negativa y cruzó los brazos, suspirando su exasperación. -Anda...- colocó las manos sobre las piernas de aquel a quien le suplicaba y se acercó a él con su mejor cara de niño inocente. -¿Sí?- acercó su rostro, lo cual causó un sonrojo casi gracioso en Ron, que mordiéndose el labio inferior esperaba no caer. Harry se levantó, para sentarse al lado de él y seguir intentando. Colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello albino y continuó. -No seas malo, Ronnie...- sabiendo que eso ponía de buenas al pelirrojo, recalcó un diminutivo que aunque cursi, era también divertido. No funcionó así que optó por medidas drásticas. Draco estaba totalmente....celoso. Harry sabía a la perfección que ciertos contactos con el pelirrojo, lograban poner a este muy nervioso, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué. Deslizó la mano derecha por el rostro pálido que en un instante se volvió sonrojado y se acercó peligrosamente. Dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron, que en esos momentos, sintió como si le hubiesen quitado el asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró muy levemente.

-No...- Harry, con demasiada ingenuidad (No tenía idea de lo que provocaba en el pelirrojo), depositó varios besos en el cuello de Weasley, intentando hacerle cosquillas, lo cual, no cumplió su cometido, sino en su lugar dejó una sensación de placer y oleadas de escalofríos. Ron decidió que era suficiente, que si Harry, a pesar de hacerlo con inocencia, no se detenía, lo besaría y disfrutaría de aquella piel color canela. -Está bien...está bien. Con esa cara, ni quien se niegue...- El trigueño se levantó con una sonrisa -Siempre es lo mismo Harry...un día de estos, ya no tendrás quién te espere...- la mueca de felicidad desapareció al instante. Ron se pateó y se lanzó el Cruciatus mentalmente. Se puso de pie y abrazó a Harry. -Yo...no... Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Siempre te esperaré, Harry...siempre...- una sonrisa melancólica se halló en los labios de su mejor amigo, que esperó que así fuera.

Draco bajó las escaleras, aquella sonrisa había desaparecido casi por completo. Los dos se separaron y voltearon al recién llegado.

-Buenos días, a ambos...- Lo que ellos no sabían, era que la noche no tendría ni comparación con el día. Malfoy se encargaría de ello personalmente.

*******

Lo había preparado desde hacía una semana, le había costado mucho trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena. Era perfecto. Y Harry estaría tan sorprendido que no sabría qué hacer.

Un engaño más.

Todo estaba planeado, por primera vez, los tres se habían dormido en la misma cama, en específico en la de Harry; lo principal, es que se habían quedado profundamente dormidos mientras platicaban acarameladamente sobre cómo celebrarían al día siguiente; por lo menos, los otros dos se quedaron dormidos, porque él fingió primero que tenía sueño y demasiado cansancio hasta como para cambiarse. Se levantó, era el único de los tres que vestía la túnica de Hogwarts...fue hasta su cama, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Las demás, estaban completamente vacías. Se dirigió al baúl y sacó unas cuantas cosas, cuando todo estuvo listo, vio que era tiempo de festejar.

Abrió las cortinas y despertó a ambos.

-Harry, Ron...despierten chicos...- aquella sonrisa en su rostro desapareció inmediatamente, intentando controlarse y parecer asustado. Su hermoso cabello rubio caía con elegancia, alborotado, natural, tal y como a Harry le gustaba.

-D...Draco ¿Qué sucede?- el primero en levantarse fue Ron, vistiendo un suéter verde intenso, que le recordaba terriblemente la mirada del segundo que despertó.

-Chicos...hay muchos ruidos abajo, vengan...por favor...- un engaño más. Sólo uno más...por el momento. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, su iniciativa lo hizo levantarse y salir de las cortinas, ni siquiera fue necesario que Draco dijera otra cosa, porque pronto ya estaba en dirección a la sala común, con los tenis ya puestos y la varita en la mano derecha, con los nervios temblando dentro de sí casi imperceptiblemente, la adrenalina recorriéndolo como la primera vez que se enfrentó a Voldemort. Draco susurró algo a Ron, que lo hizo volver a su baúl.

Harry, completamente en silencio, bajó a la Sala Común, intentando controlarse, pronto, Draco y Ron iban detrás de él. Ruidos, murmullos, risas, todo perfectamente preparado... cientos de luces, como pequeñas luciérnagas, se prendieron, volando por toda la sala común. Un grito.

Draco tenía razón.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido, que no supo qué hacer.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!!- Guardó la varita en su bolsillo y viró a Draco, que le sonrió. Bajó los escalones que le faltaban y pudo observar a todos sus amigos. Aunque alguien muy importante faltaba: Hermione. No quiso ni preguntar por ella, porque sabía, que estaría en el cuarto de chicas de quinto curso, escuchando el barullo y ahogándose en la tristeza. Era mejor disfrutar de los amigos que todavía le quedaban. La fiesta sorpresa, que había preparado Draco, era prácticamente exclusiva; cerca de veinte personas nada más. Y había que ver el trabajo para convencerlos de que no era una trampa...lo que había traído como consecuencia, que se hiciera de más amigos. Lo que en sí había costado, era que Harry y Ron, no se dieran cuenta de cuándo lo estaba haciendo.

Harry estaba fascinado con la decoración, los sillones habían sido recorridos, dejando una pista de baile perfecta. La música comenzó a sonar, de todo un poco, desde románticas, de aquellas que hacían a cualquiera cortarse las venas con una gragea de todos los sabores; hasta la más movida, que hace que la adrenalina al jugar quidditch parezca aburrida.

Seamus, Neville, Gabriel, Hannah, Mandy, Ginny, Victor, Christian, (Los dos últimos eran los chicos que Harry había encontrado "In fraganti"), Colin, Cho, Justin, Padma, Parvati, Draco, Ron; además de Harry, había alguien más...

Dio un paso, dispuesto a incorporarse a la fiesta, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

-¡Remus!- lo abrazó ante la sorpresa de todos...cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaban con curiosidad, lo soltó. -Perdón...eh...Profesor...- al hacerlo pudo observar que uno de los sillones estaba repleto de regalos, al parecer de todo Hogwarts.

-No importa, Harry... mira todo lo que hizo Draco por ti...debes sentirte muy agradecido...-

-Sí, realmente sí. ¿Te quedarás?-

-No, Harry...sólo vine a felicitarte y entregarte mi regalo...-

-Pero...si tú ya...-

-¿Te refieres a Hocicos? Digamos que ese fue el regalo de los cumpleaños en los que no te vi ¿Está bien?- Harry asintió confundido. Momentos después, le fue entregada una caja, forrada con un papel azul y estrellas blancas. -Cada vez que te sientas mal, ábrelo y mira al cielo...- Harry estaba más confundido todavía, pero se conformó con abrazar a Lupin para sentirse mejor. -No se queden muy tarde ¿De acuerdo?- asintió y pronto vio como su profesor favorito salía de la sala común.

Todos esperaban que Harry entrara a la pista de baile.

*******

Aquel hermoso trigueño, no podía recordar un cumpleaños que hubiese disfrutado más. Sus mejores amigos estaban presentes...aunque con la ausencia de su mejor amiga no era lo mismo; de todas formas, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Draco había arreglado un contrabando de cerveza de mantequilla proveniente de Las Tres Escobas, del cual sólo tomó un tarro, adoraba el sabor que tenía, pero la sensación de no controlar su propio cuerpo le desagradaba.

-Oye Ron... ¿Puedo bailar con Ginny?- el chico pelirrojo palideció aún más. -No pienses mal...sólo quiero divertirme un rato...-

-Claro...- Harry sonrió, dejó el refresco de uva que tenía entre sus manos en la barra que había sido colocada y fue hacia Ginny, pidiéndole una pieza. La chica se sentía fascinada cuando se acercó, cuando la tomó de la mano y mucho más cuando la asió por la cintura, bailando una pieza lenta y romántica, que hizo morir de envidia a dos que tres chicas.

Cuando terminó, Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia y ambos regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba Ginny, platicando con Mandy y Hannah; sobre, claro...lo bien que lucía Harry. Aquel suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones de mezclilla, al igual que Ron. El trigueño volvía con su amigo, cuando Parvati se colgó de él y lo sacó a bailar nuevamente.

Draco y Ron intentaban pasársela bien; pero con Harry como festejado y centro de todo, era muy difícil; no porque las chicas no les pidieran que bailaran con ellas, sino porque querían que aquel que acaparaba la atención fuese con ellos un momento más.

*******

Malfoy miraba con curiosidad a Harry, en tanto se tomaba un trago de aquella deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Se veía terriblemente atractivo, a pesar de que ya lo había notado antes, aquella ocasión, con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro trigueño, era más notable. Lamentablemente, no era el único que se percataba de lo bien que lucía.

Mandy se colgó de Harry, por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo sonrosar levemente al Gryffindor; cuando Draco vio lo que sucedía, que esa chica no dejaría en paz a su amigo, tuvo una idea.

-¡Atención! Hay que entregar los regalos...- todos asintieron, la música bajó de volumen notablemente y pronto, el de ojos verdes fue rodeado por los invitados. En ese momento, se percató de que los obsequios que se localizaban en uno de los sofás, eran anónimos, o de aquellos que no habían sido osados al entregarlos, o que simplemente no habían sido invitados. -Bien...escoge quién primero...- subió los hombros, ignorando la respuesta. -Bueno...entonces, las chicas...- entre más pronto se librara de aquellas entrometidas, tendría oportunidad de dar su regalo con mayor alivio y efusividad, echándole seguramente la culpa a la cerveza de mantequilla, disfrutando del aroma que despedía y enseñándole la sensualidad que un Malfoy tiene por naturaleza en la sangre pura. -Primero va...-

Harry recibió, además de numerosos regalos, entre ellos desde divertida ropa interior con mensajes provocativos, álbumes de fotografías completos, dulces, chocolates y juguetes que a su juicio eran excepcionales (Entre ellos, había una especie de Snitch, que cuando la atrapaba despedía una luz multicolor, imitando un arco iris) hasta discos muggles y objetos que lucían extremadamente caros; muchos abrazos, besos en ambas mejillas y diversos contactos que le parecieron algo atrevidos.

Harto de tanto empalagamiento, de que tocaran alguien que consideraba solamente suyo, que se acercaran demasiado a él, que lo abrazaran continuas veces, que le desearan lo mejor, que le dijeran que lo querían con todo el alma y que no sabrían qué hacer sin él (Lo que Harry cómicamente tomó como una plática de aquellos que abusan de las bebidas alcohólicas); tiró el vaso que tenía entre las manos al suelo, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Draco?- fue lo que pronunció Ron, observándolo con curiosidad. El aludido asintió, feliz de que la persona que estaba abrazando a Harry lo soltara con el ruido de cristal rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. Cuando la pieza fue reparada, todo volvió a la normalidad, el pelirrojo se adelantó, con la mano tras la espalda, dispuesto a que era su turno; pero fue interceptado por una voz, que fue más rápida al observar que alguien se le adelantaba; cansado de ver a todos demostrándoles cariño al trigueño, mientras que paciente e inexplicablemente esperaba.

-Mi turno...- Draco se adelantó, de la túnica negra sacó un objeto que deslumbró a todos, una espada, con pequeñas esmeraldas, del color de Slytherin, igual de enigmático y hermoso; la levantó, amenazando la yugular del trigueño, a sólo un centímetro de atravesar la tersa piel y dejar del Gryffindor, no más que el recuerdo. Una sonrisa totalmente fría cruzó su rostro. -¿Te arrepientes de meter a un Slytherin a tu casa?-

-No si se trata de ti, Draco...- Harry parecía impasible, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de caer en un abismo de terror absoluto, no por miedo a la muerte, que tantas veces había rozado su cuerpo amenazándolo; sino por la traición de un amigo, que tan bien le había predicho Trelawney. Sacando valor de la intranquilidad, seguía confiando en él. En los labios del rubio se curvó una sonrisa hermosamente llena de sinceridad. Separó la espada, tomándola por el filo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse y se la entregó, abrazándolo después por la espalda; Harry subió la mirada, mucho más tranquilo, hubiera suspirado y el único que notó aquello fue Ron, que lo observaba, tanteando la varita con la mano desocupada, en espera de que el ex-Slytherin se precipitara y pudiera hacerle daño. Cuando se percató de que todo era un juego, el que suspiró aliviado fue él, dejando la varita en paz. Nuevamente la calma volvió al cuarto. -Gracias...es magnífico...no me lo esperaba...- nadie supo si fue por el regalo, o por sentirse seguro nuevamente. Draco se armó de todo el valor que pudo, sintiéndose enrojecer en tanto unos brazos alrededor de su cintura no lo soltaban; y separándose levemente dio un beso en cada mejilla al trigueño, que se los correspondió de igual manera. Se soltaron inmediatamente y Harry disfrutó de aquella sensación que la espada le brindaba, por un momento recordó la que había tenido entre sus manos en segundo curso, aquella de Godric Gryffindor y sonrió satisfecho. También le fue entregada la vaina que iría colgada en un costado. Agradeció nuevamente y dejó en el sillón con total fascinación aquel presente. Al virar, se encontró con una presencia muy querida, el último que daría su regalo, pero no por eso menos importante: Ron, que sostenía tras su espalda una pequeña cajita aterciopelada color índigo, junto una carta. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, ambos se percataron abrazados. Segundos después, se separaron un poco entre susurros.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos-

-Siempre, Ron- como un juramento sólo entre ellos dos, contados fueron los que pudieron captar tan sólo una palabra. Draco supo a la perfección lo que se habían dicho y pisó al que se encontraba a su derecha, disculpándose con una sonrisa nerviosa al instante. Ron le entregó aquel presente. Guardó la carta. -¿Puedo abrirlo?- el atractivo pelirrojo asintió. Lo que encontró lo dejó fascinado. Era una cadena de plata, que en su centro portaba con gran distinción una piedra preciosa, para ser exacto, un rubí, tallado en forma de cabujón (Ligeramente redondeada), lo sacó del pequeño cojincillo en el que se encontraba enredado y lo levantó hacia la luz, percatándose que en el centro de la piedra podía verse a la perfección una estrella de seis picos, visiblemente contrastante con el color rojo púrpura oscuro, llamado también sangre de paloma. Todos estaban fascinados, en especial Draco, que no esperaba que el "Pobretón" de Weasley (Apodo que en aquel momento no utilizó) pudiera juntar dinero para comprar tan hermosa pieza, definitivamente, debía querer mucho a Harry. Lo que él, ni los otros invitados, a excepción de Ron, sabían, era que aquella joya había sido rematada varias veces, por la anécdota que ella ocultaba. Lo había explicado el dependiente varias veces, antes de vender la reliquia al joven Weasley.

_{No puedo dejar que compre eso... ¿Pregunta por qué? Simplemente...que ese rubí es protector, por lo menos eso se pensaba, antes de que su primer y único portador muriera a manos de su mejor amigo. La leyenda cuenta, que el mismo asesino se lo regaló... Sí, sí...era protector...pero no viene en sí de un hechizo que haya sido lanzado a la piedra...viene de la promesa de amistad y protección eterna. Cuando el asesino atravesó a su mejor amigo con la peor de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, rompió el juramento y el hechizo terminó, por lo que no hubo salvación para aquel noble joven, que no sospechaba de sus intenciones. ¿Cuánto? ¿Está usted loco? No sé porqué sigo teniendo ésta pieza en mi poder, cuando debería haberla quemado desde hace tiempo...muchas personas han preguntado por él, pero al saber lo que se dice de su portador, han corrido despavoridos. ¿No se cansa de insistir? No, no se la puedo vender. ¿Cuánto? Se lo diré, con tal de que deje de insistir...mire, ha sido rebajado tantas veces como pueden ser contables, pero nadie, ni un coleccionista lo ha querido. ¿Por qué? ¿Compraría usted algo con tan triste relato? Alguien murió con éste collar...por una amistad que no cumplió. Cuando lanzó aquella aberración a su mejor amigo, la protección desapareció por completo... ¿La quiere? ¿Para quién es? ¿Su mejor amigo? Está bien, está bien... ya que amenaza con no irse hasta que se la venda... lo haré, pero no me hago responsable de lo que suceda ¿Por qué? ¿Me ha estado escuchando todo éste tiempo? Porque está maldito...Está maldito...}_

Claro que Ron no creía que el collar estaba maldito, el maldito era aquel que arrebató la vida de su mejor amigo; ese era el que no merecía un poco de compasión. Además, aunque hubiera creído, él jamás hubiera traicionado a Harry, era como traicionarse a sí mismo, no, era mucho peor. Tomó la pieza entre sus manos, en tanto otras la soltaban, y quitó el seguro, colocándolo al nuevo poseedor, a punto de cerrarlo alrededor de aquel noble cuello, prometió muy para sí, que siempre estaría con Harry y que siempre lo protegería, aunque muriera en el acto, más que nada, que siempre serían amigos y que jamás dejaría de...quererlo. Aspiró aquel cruel olor a chabacanos en tanto colocaba el collar, cerró la pieza mientras se separaba. Un paso más atrás. La gema se alzó unos centímetros y liberó una luz cegadora color grana, que rodeó al trigueño, antes de regresar con rapidez sorprendente a la piedra preciosa. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, Harry sólo pestañeó varias veces sorprendido, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, que fue correspondido al instante.

-Muchas gracias...es precioso...me encanta...-

-Por nada Harry, por nada...- esperando que no preguntara por el precio (Cinco galeones), la fiesta continuó, el trigueño con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio miraba celosamente a cualquier persona que le acercara al joven Potter.

*******

Sin embargo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de aquel que algunos colocaban nombres famosos, que para nada eran aceptados por el aludido; no todo era miel, no todo era felicidad, también había errores, palabras de más, cerveza de mantequilla de sobra. Por el momento, Gryffindor contaba con veinte puntos menos, que el mismo festejado había bajado, por un abuso de bebidas alcohólicas y por haberlas llevado de contrabando al recinto. Los invitados, no pusieron objeción con tal de que no se llevaran el suministro.

Hacía media hora que se habían cansado de bailar y se hacían de juegos exóticos, como vendarle los ojos a alguien y hacerlo atrapar a cualquiera que estuviese cerca (Draco y Ron inexplicablemente atraparon a Harry, éste mismo, alcanzó en las dos ocasiones que estuvo bajo la venda, a Cho que dio con Neville, y a Victor, que románticamente atrapó a Christian, que al mismo tiempo fue a abrazar a Mandy, la que alcanzó a Colin, que fue a dar contra Hannah que tropezó con Seamus...así todos fueron atrapados tan siquiera una vez); así que se habían sentado a jugar algo variado de la botella, aquel que te obliga a besar a otras personas. Por obvias razones, ni Victor ni Christian quisieron entrar al juego; ya que eran novios y sería terrible verse besando a otros u otras (Cosa que excusaron ante los demás como que ambos tenían "novia", cosa que Harry y Ron sabían era mentira, pero asintieron como los demás con desgano, para no descubrirlos). Las posiciones quedaron de la siguiente forma: Gabriel, Mandy, Draco, Ron, Parvati, Seamus, Hannah, Neville, Justin, Padma, Harry, Ginny, Colin y Cho; formando un circulo muy cercano, sentados en flor de loto; rodilla con rodilla. En lugar de botella, giraban una varita, en específico la de Harry, que personalmente había asegurado para evitar que de pronto lanzara un hechizo. Hasta ese momento, Colin había besado a Hannah, Cho a Neville y Seamus a Ginny, que se ruborizó por completo mientras no quitaba de vista a Harry, al cual parecía no simpatizarle la situación, no porque estuvieran besando a su admiradora más ferviente, sino porque en realidad él no quería jugar. Principalmente con los pensamientos que el día anterior había tenido, confusos, intentando descubrir sus verdaderos gustos, y al parecer ese pequeño juego lo estaba ayudando más. En primer lugar, la mayoría de chicos en el cuarto, y que pronto seguro caería un beso de chico con chico...se puso a reflexionar si eso sucedería, si aquellos aludidos lo aceptarían con honor en tanto soportaban su orientación sexual, fuese cual fuese. Sus súplicas silenciosas fueron rápidamente contestadas.

-Justin con...- alargando la última palabra, mientras averiguaban con quién quedaba, aquel que ya había visto la elección, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Todos quedaron mudos. -Gabriel- aquel niño de segundo curso que en una sola noche se había hecho amigo de Harry no podía soportar aquello. Aquella que anunciaba el beso (Parvati) miró con suspicacia la situación. -Bien...por una parte...tienen que cumplir con las reglas...por otra...ambos son chicos...es su decisión...después de todo, los besos sólo son en los labios, así que yo opino que deben cumplir, ¿Quién está conmigo?- A excepción de cuatro chicos, los demás dijeron que sí; lo más seguro es que fuese culpa de la cerveza de mantequilla que aturdía terriblemente los sentidos. Incluso Justin se había excedido un poco y también asintió, al parecer apenas comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Harry no había opinado en lo absoluto. El Hufflepuff se tambaleó ligeramente cambiando de posición y acercándose al centro del círculo, casi rozando la varita.

-¿Vas a venir o voy por ti?- Gabriel se sentía fuertemente presionado, casi tanto como cuando no había acabado su tarea; así que decidió que era mejor acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Él no había tomado más que dos tarros de cerveza, así que no se tambaleó al llegar al centro y esquivar la varita. No pudo hacer nada más, estaba petrificado. Sólo sintió cuando unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros, halándolo hacia él, cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable. Fue un beso rápido, tan fugaz que apenas pudo sentirlo. 'Así mejor' pensó Harry suspirando aliviado. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares, todos los demás esperaban un poco más, pero no dijeron palabra.

Varias veces más la suerte fue lanzada, cosa del destino que ni una de esas ocasiones le tocara a Harry, Draco o a Ron...hasta ese momento. El primero siguió la varita con la mirada, observando con expectación que se detenía en él. No quería voltear hacia dónde estaba el otro extremo. Pero su memoria pudo más, recordándole que justo enfrente de él se hallaban sus dos mejores amigos.

'_Oh por Dios'_

Abrió los ojos, intentando convencerse de que su mente jugaba con él, pero no,...efectivamente estaban ellos. Se preguntó por momentos quién los habría acomodado de esa forma, antes de ponerse a averiguar con cuál de los dos sería...

-Harry con...- oyó las palabras, como quien escucha su sentencia final y se resigna...como un preso que temblando por completo intenta ser valiente. -Está justo en medio...- bajó la cabeza, la varita se había detenido justo en el punto medio que señalaba a ambos, no había ventaja ni de un milímetro. -¿Qué opinan?- subió la cabeza, mirando por primera vez en el largo transcurso de breves segundos a sus amigos, que lo observaban temerosos y totalmente sonrojados.

Varios murmullos asintieron una loca idea que no supieron de dónde provino 'A los dos' La decisión era ecuánime esa ocasión, los que se habían quedado ansiosos de ver más besos entre personas de un mismo sexo se sintieron revitalizados; sólo los tres eludidos no dijeron una palabra.

-Bien, Harry...besarás a los dos... ¿Les parece en orden alfabético? Sabía que les gustaría la idea...estamos esperando...Harry...Draco...- el segundo se puso de pie, como quien es llamado a la horca por algo realmente honorable y de lo que jamás se arrepentiría; pero consciente de que moriría. Draco estaba totalmente sonrojado cuando llegó al centro, sentándose nuevamente mientras esperaba a Harry, que se levantó, yendo hasta donde le correspondía. En esos momentos, probaría sus verdaderos gustos de la manera difícil: Experimentando. Decidieron con una sola mirada que nadie halaría a nadie, que se acercarían hasta que estuviesen juntos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y al momento de darse un beso en el que instintivamente abrieron ligeramente los labios pero moviéndose sólo un poco, el pelirrojo cerró también los suyos, muriendo por dentro. El beso duró cinco segundos, que le parecieron eternos a Ron. Harry estaba sonrojado, pero más que nada, avergonzado, arrepentido de no haber sido más renuente al negarse a jugar. Draco se veía totalmente sensual en aquella pose, con el típico últimamente cabello sin gomina; los labios entreabiertos sólo unos milímetros. -Ron...es tu turno...- al parecer los demás eran insaciables, pues a pesar de que el espectáculo no se veía siempre, querían más. El rubio entendió que sobraba en el asunto y retrocedió a su lugar. El pelirrojo no se movió ni un centímetro. -Ron...Ron...despierta...- Parvati chascó los dedos, haciendo abrir los ojos humedecidos al joven Weasley, que se pretextó de cansancio. -No importa, vamos...no tenemos toda la noche...- Ron se sentía celoso al momento de ponerse de pie con expresión totalmente seria, ni siquiera estaba sonrojado al momento de sentarse y mirar dolorosamente a Harry, como aquel que guarda un gran secreto y espera lo descubran tan sólo con el brillo de una mirada. -¿Y bien?- No se quitaban la vista de encima. Eran los mejores amigos.

-Ron...yo...- el aludido bajó la mirada. -Si tú...si tú no quieres...no importa...- el pelirrojo no supo mas que subir los hombros ignorando una respuesta coherente, pero al recordar que ya había besado a Draco se sintió totalmente destruido, no podía permitir que le ganase a Harry, nunca, a pesar de ignorar si a Malfoy le gustaba o no su mejor amigo. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose a un Harry confundido y sonrojado, se adelantó levemente, haciéndole entender que todo estaría bien. Harry asintió y ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, esperando lo inevitable en tanto aquel molesto hormigueo los recorría; éste último tomó la mayor iniciativa, al observar que iban demasiado lento; con Draco había sentido aquel revoloteo en el estómago y el rostro estallar en rubor, en tanto los labios suaves del rubio que lo recibieron con calidez acariciaban los suyos; colocó ambas manos sobre las piernas del pelirrojo que estaba sentado en flor de loto y cerró el espacio. Aquellos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, lo que él aprovechó a la perfección para saborear al pelirrojo. Si con Draco había excedido las reglas y se habían besado con pasión, con Ron no sabía cómo definirlo. Por un momento olvidaron que era sólo un juego, porque al parecer Ron lo disfrutaba demasiado y Harry descubría nuevos sentimientos y emociones, ya que si iba a besar a otro chico, por lo menos comprendería en aquellos breves segundos si le gustaban o no. El pelirrojo adelantó una mano hasta el cuello de su mejor amigo y tras cerca de diez segundos de haber comenzado lo separó con gentileza, regalándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Si no se detenía, cumpliría su promesa y no lo dejaría ir. Draco comprendió en ese momento, que en efecto, Harry le gustaba como nadie antes, que adoraba cualquier cosa de él y que lucharía por conseguir su cariño. Los demás, estaban totalmente impresionados. Victor y Christian no podían creer aquello, comprendiendo por sí mismos porqué Harry no los había regañado y siquiera bajado un punto; aunque tal vez lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra pareja, homosexual o no. -Wow- fue lo único que acertó a decir Parvati, olvidando por un momento que le gustaba uno de aquellos que regresaron a sus lugares como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry miró a Draco y a Ron apenas de reojo, sin atreverse a hacerlo directamente.

¿Cuál de los dos le gustaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron cruelmente interrumpidos por Seamus, que seguía bebiendo como si quisiera ahogar una pena. Aplaudió, totalmente sonrojado por las sonoras carcajadas que le causaba aquel aturdimiento.

-¡Bravo Harry! Si eso haces con tus mejores amigos, no tengo idea de lo que hagas con Hermione....pobrecita, la has de dejar muy cansada...-

-Seamus, basta...- susurró Hannah, tomándolo por el brazo. -Sabes que eso no es cierto-

-Tienes razón...si la pobrecita le dijo que estaba enamorada de él ¡Y él ni en cuenta!- seguía riéndose como un lunático, antes de lanzarse a brazos de Parvati, casi desmayado. Harry se había puesto de pie, sintiéndose acorralado por sus pensamientos y recuerdos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. -¡Harry y Hermione!- siguió riéndose, ante la desaprobación de todos. Seamus calló de un momento a otro, se había desmayado.

-Harry...- el aludido escuchó a Hannah, con los ojos cerrados, intentando sobrellevar el dolor. -No le hagas caso...tomó mucho...- pero fue más fuerte la frustración de haber perdido a su mejor amiga, que las explicaciones. Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala común, del pasillo, de la Torre Gryffindor, del castillo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento aquella fortaleza se derrumbaría, que lloraría como nunca antes. Al sentir el aire frío de aquella madrugada que al punto de las tres, había salido; casi pudo jurar que aquel oxígeno helando sus pulmones lo había revitalizado, haciéndolo sentir más fuerte nuevamente, pero decidió no entrar, hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor. Sacó la carta que le había dado Ron, sonrojándose por completo al mirarla, con su nombre en el sobre blanco. Caminó hasta el lago, sentándose en la orilla, aquel asunto con Hermione había vuelto a su mente. Sacó el pergamino, la orilla completa de la hoja había sido quemada, para dar un tono más divertido. Dejó el sobre a un lado y se dispuso a leer, desdoblando para poder olvidar lo pasado. Se ajustó los lentes. La letra de Ron era inconfundible, larga, tal vez más de lo debido, pero legible y elegante.

_"Harry._

_¿Cómo decirlo? Supongo que tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo me siento. Sabes cómo se siente estar solo por tanto tiempo, esperando algo, de lo cual ignoras su nombre, aguardando a que te rescaten de la depresión, la angustia y la tristeza de percibir que no habrá nadie que te comprenda, que platique, que te quiera; que te entienda en la multitud de un mundo en el que se ha nacido solo._

_Y la espera terminó hace casi cuatro años, ¿Cuándo? Cuando te conocí, cuando me aceptaste tal y como soy; en el expreso, que fielmente guarda el inicio de una vida que no creí posible. En el momento en el que apareciste, hablándome como si no hubiese otra persona a la que apreciaras, comprendí que toda la tristeza de once años había desaparecido con una sola palabra tuya._

_Tu amiguito Malfoy. (Nuestro). Pensar que lo rechazaste, a pesar de que él tiene todo el dinero que yo jamás podré soñar, una clase social elevada y miles de cosas que te podría dar... por mí. Lo rechazaste para estar conmigo. Al parecer ha madurado, pues los tres estamos juntos ahora, sin otra cosa más que nuestra amistad, olvidándonos últimamente del dinero y de la diferencia de opiniones._

_¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? Aparte de todo lo que me has dado, tu amistad, tu comprensión, tan sólo el tiempo; jamás dejemos de ser amigos, jamás nos abandonemos. Tal vez sean supersticiones mías, pero...siento que si nos separamos, la soledad volverá y no podré ser jamás aquel del que estoy orgulloso ser en estos momentos; Ron. Ya no uno más de los Weasley, sino simplemente yo, aquel que has salvado tantas veces._

_No sabría que hacer si no estás conmigo, cómo reaccionar, cómo hablar, cómo seguir viviendo. Lo haría, lo lograría. Pero no sería lo mismo sin ti, llegando a un lugar previsto para citarnos y contarnos cómo me fue en el trabajo, quién es el mejor en quidditch. Bromear acerca de cualquier cosa, en tanto Draco nos observa y se ríe, esperando su turno para hablar._

_Un sueño. Pero espero que sea más que eso, que se vuelva realidad._

_También, a veces sueño que los cuatro estaremos juntos...tú sabes cuál otra persona. Nuestra Hermione. Sé que algún día, que realmente espero no llegue pronto, tendré que explicarte la verdad sobre lo que sucedió, aquello que pasó en vacaciones y de lo cual no te has enterado. ¿Podrías jurarme, por tu vida, por mí, que a pesar de lo que te diga, seguiremos siendo amigos?_

_Creo que te lo diré hoy. Hoy. Siempre es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Y eso es algo que paradójicamente nos enseñó Hermione._

_Me despido, esperando que éste cumpleaños lo disfrutes como nunca antes; que estemos todos juntos. Esperando que éste, no sea sólo un sueño que jamás se hará realidad._

_Te mando un beso._

_P.D. Lamento que ésta carta no sea muy larga y que no diga todo lo que me gustaría expresar, pero espero, que los años que estemos juntos (Espero sean muchos) sirvan para que puedas averiguarlo._

_Te quiere,_

_Ronald Weasley"_

Harry volteó a su derecha, percibiendo que la última despedida había sido pronunciada por su mejor amigo, que estaba de pie, con el cabello rojizo alborotándose con el viento frío; las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-Hola, Harry...- se sentó a su lado, el aludido lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, la gema resplandeció. -Lamento lo de allá adentro, Seamus está inconsciente, tomó demasiado...-

-Extraño a Hermione...-

-Yo también, yo también...- colocó la mano en la espalda de Harry, abrazándolo. -Creo que es hora....-

-¿De?- levantó la cabeza, confundido, teniendo que separarse un momento.

-De decirte la verdad. Sé que no debo ocultarte nada, pero era preciso- Harry estaba cada vez más confundido. -¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Hermione en la Sala Común?- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquello le había dado vueltas la cabeza durante mucho tiempo... _[-...incluso alguien de tus mejores amigos se enamora de ti y tú ni en cuenta ¡Idiota!...-] -Siéntate por favor- ambos se acomodaron, bajo la luna menguante, mirándose fijamente._

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- el pelirrojo estaba totalmente sonrojado al momento de abrir los labios, recordando aquel beso e inspirándose con el sabor dulzón y embriagante que le había quedado en los labios, con el contacto de Harry; para poder hablar, tomar el valor suficiente del terror de perder a su mejor amigo; de decir algo equivocado, que lo hiciera correr y huir de él para siempre. No podría soportar la soledad...no si él no estaba cerca, para consolarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que...Hermione cuando dijo que alguien de tus amigos se había enamorado de ti...- tomó aire, que lo sofocó aún más. -No hablaba de ella...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que ella no está enamorada de ti. Porque Hermione...- Harry suspiró aliviado, aunque ciertamente desconcertado; antes de que su desconcierto se volviese un juego de niños comparado con la sensación que le causaron las palabras que continuaron, con voz apagada, melancólica, de alguien, que suplicaba siguieran siendo amigos...ya no más, sino solo amigos. -Hermione estaba hablando de mí-

-....- con el silencio, supo que había comprendido todo.

-Así es, Harry...-

_Yo soy el que está enamorado de ti._

_Yo._

_____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¡Le dijo, le dijo! Me voy a desmayar de la emoción. Sin embargo, Harry ¿Cómo reaccionarás ante esto? Dios, Dios...soy yo la que escribo y estoy esperando jajajaja, soy mala ¿Verdad? digan que sí. Bien. Esperen el próximo capítulo y manden comentarios. =01 Junio 2003=

Estará súper. ¿Se fijaron que es el capítulo más largo de "Falsos juramentos" hasta donde vamos? ^^ Harry x Draco, Harry x Ron ¿Cómo puede ser, mi querido Harry, que no sepas a cuál de los dos escoger?

_"El que no ve la verdad, es porque no quiere verla..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	14. Noche

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Agatha_NecroPrincess, Arisa, Kenji, MoOny GiRl, Naria Burrfoot y a Usagi-hk**

_Nota: ¿Qué creen que suceda después de tremendos besos entre Harry y sus mejores amigos? Éste capítulo no es tan arrebatador como el anterior, es explicativo y el tiempo pasa un poco más rápido... así que están advertidos._

_Dejen review._

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 14. Noche**

La realidad parece irreal en el momento justo en el que respirar se hace casi innecesario, o para hablar de mejor forma, en el que una noticia hace del oxígeno, cosa sin importancia.

Para no hablar al aire, habrá que redefinir, redactar y aumentar con sumo detalle lo que momentos antes Harry y Ron habían experimentado.

El trigueño había leído aquella carta que tantas horas le había costado a su mejor amigo, borrando, tachando, volviendo a borrar, rompiendo y tirando por lo menos cinco veces los borradores; le había encantado, le había fascinado tal muestra de sentimientos que Ron no acostumbraba a dar por más que fuera necesario.

_Te quiere, _

_Ronald Weasley._

Había sido mencionado para llamar su atención. Todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, por lo menos, antes de que Ron le recordara lo que había sucedido con Hermione, lo que le había recriminado acerca de que alguien se había enamorado de él, sin que siquiera lo sospechara. Tolerante, todo iba en ese punto. Harry aún resentía lo que había sucedido, su mejor amiga, aquella de casi cuatro años se había alejado de él para siempre; de lo que él no era consciente era de que había entendido de mala forma (O que no le habían explicado) que las palabras de la chica no habían sido con una intención de decirle que estaba enamorada de él, porque no era así.

Ron no tenía idea de dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para revelarle la verdad y no correr con la última palabra, tampoco tenía idea de porqué Harry no había huido asqueado de semejante confesión.

-Hermione estaba hablando de mí-

-....- con el silencio, supo que había comprendido todo, supo también, por aquellos ojos hermosamente verdes que se abrieron al máximo que realmente ignoraba cualquier cosa del asunto, que jamás lo había pensado.

-Así es, Harry...-

_Yo soy el que está enamorado de ti._

_Yo._

El trigueño bajó la mirada, totalmente sonrojado; Ron sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, que tan sólo el mencionarlo había causado un choque emocional a su mejor amigo, pero era mejor continuar algo que había comenzado con tanto miedo y proseguía con tanto dolor.

-Verás...durante vacaciones, Hermione me pidió que nos viéramos, que tenía que confesarme algo muy importante...así que nos citamos en el Callejón Diagon para poder hablar mejor...estuvimos paseando durante un buen tiempo hablando sobre cualquier cosa, incluso yo ya no recordaba acerca de su confesión, sobre la verdadera razón por la cual estábamos juntos en ese momento...hasta que en un momento del trayecto...intentó besarme...- Harry no supo porqué se sintió celoso, pero al percibirlo tembló de pies a cabeza. -Le pedí que habláramos en privado, así que nos metimos en una cafetería que estaba casi desierta, de no ser por los meseros y el dueño. Ahí, me explicó porqué lo había hecho, porqué lo había intentado... ella...dijo que me amaba, como jamás lograría amar nuevamente y que no dejaría que nadie nos alejara... le tuve que decir la verdad, que yo ya estaba enamorado desde hacía tiempo de otra persona, que si lo hubiese mencionado meses antes hubiera sido posible por un tiempo, hasta que yo hubiera descubierto la realidad.... La realidad, Harry. Tú la sabes ahora. Hermione estaba celosa, cuando después de pedirme que le dijera a quién amaba le pedí no te dijera nada...ella es una gran chica, así que a pesar de que estuve consciente de lo que sentía por mí y que ella sabía que no podía corresponderle, intentamos seguir siendo amigos; bastantes veces lo intentamos, muchas de ellas, se alejaba o se mantenía en silencio...supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta que se había apartado mucho de nosotros. Hasta que te hicieron prefecto. ¿Te imaginas, que uno de tus mejores amigos, no sólo es famoso, grandioso y lo máximo (Si después de todo esto me permites decírtelo), sino que además se gana el amor de la persona que más quieres y algo por lo que te esforzaste por tantos años?-

-¡Yo no soy prefecto porque lo haya pedido!-

-Calma, Harry...es sólo que Hermione no pudo tranquilizarse y soportar un poco más los celos...por lo cual te insinuó a la perfección que alguien estaba enamorado de ti...claro que seguramente los nervios la hicieron poner palabras un poco confusas...y creíste que ella era la que...tú sabes...- el silencio pudo más que la valentía. Ambos ya no se observaban, miraban el lago, como si en él pudiesen encontrar la respuesta a los secretos de la humanidad.

-¿Ahora, qué vamos a hacer?-

-Seguir siendo amigos, Harry- volteó rápidamente al dueño de esos ojos azules, sorprendido de que él mismo expusiera tal punto a pesar de sus sentimientos.

-¿Podremos? Digo...después de lo que...- fue interrumpido, por un momento pensó en que no serían capaces de mirarse a los ojos sin que algo más sucediese.

-Que yo te ame, no significa que tú dejes de quererme ¿O sí?- preguntó, con voz entrecortada, sin atreverse a mirarlo, esperando que su respuesta no fuese un "Sí" rotundo.

-No, claro que no...Es sólo que será extraño mirarte...-

-No te preocupes...ya pasará...- sabía que estaba mintiendo, que aquellos sentimientos claramente prohibidos, sólo desaparecerían si jamás lo hubiera conocido; pero así era mejor, engañarlo, decirle un buen día "El amor se ha acabado y sigue la amistad" sin que eso tocase la línea permitida para considerarse realidad.  Tal vez...con los años. -Vamos, todos están preocupados por ti en la fiesta...-

-Rayos, se me había olvidado... ¿Y si la terminamos en unos minutos?-

-Me parece bien, todos han tomado mucho- se pusieron de pie. Harry titubeó mucho, al rodear los hombros de su amigo, que lo sostuvo por la cintura, caminando de ésta forma, ambos sonrojados, de vuelta a la fiesta, aunque esperando que ningún profesor o Filch apareciera de pronto.

Por suerte, fue así. Media hora después, todos estaban en sus respectivas casas, durmiendo; Draco, Harry y Ron, eran los únicos que todavía estaban despiertos, cada uno en su cama, demasiado nerviosos como para hablar.

-Vamos a dormir...luego hablamos...Hasta mañana- fue lo único que dijo Draco, antes de correr las cortinas.

-Tiene razón...hasta mañana, Harry-

-Ron... ¿No quieres dormirte conmigo?-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, es sólo que...bueno...-

-Está bien- Ron comprendía a la perfección los pensamientos de su amigo, que deseaba no sentirse solo aquella noche, a pesar de saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él; para no perder un acercamiento como aquel. Se puso de pie, con la pijama puesta, agradeciendo que Harry ya se hubiese cambiado y se escabulló, metiéndose a su cama. -¡Draco!- no supo porqué lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta que podía disfrutar del gran Harry Potter él solo...tal vez temor de hacer algo más allá de lo debido, pero Harry también se sintió mejor, cuando el rubio, que al parecer esperaba su invitación se metió entre las cortinas y se acostó a su derecha.

Pronto, los tres estuvieron profundamente dormidos.

*******

Cuando la noche cubre de oscuridad a todo Hogwarts una lechuza, atraviesa el cielo majestuosamente, sin ninguna pretensión alguna más que entregar y ser alabada. Su color es irreconocible a comparación del manto oscuro que Draco, Harry y Ron observan a ratos, mientras platican animadamente. Un corazón lastimado llora en forma de risa, observando con los ojos del alma a aquel ser a quien tanto añora con voz amena, como cualquier otro día, pero la diferencia es que él está roto en dos trozos, uno que pide de rodillas odiar, el otro que de pie, totalmente erguido se enorgullece de amar de manera apasionada.

-¿Por qué le quieren hacer eso a Severus?-

-Bueno, mi estimado Draco...simplemente porque "Severus" nos ha hecho la vida imposible por suficiente tiempo. ¿No lo crees así, Harry?-

-Claro...ahora hay que planear cómo lo haremos... Vamos, Draco, no te angusties; no le pasará nada, es sólo una broma inofensiva...aunque...si Fred y George oyeran esto, me harían una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia...- los únicos que entendieron ello rieron plenamente. Un largo zumbido de alas batiéndose contra el viento se oyó a la perfección, el trío viró.

-Oh no...Mi padre...-

-¿Qué?-

-Es la lechuza de mi padre- retrocedieron ante la noticia, Harry tuvo que agacharse para que aquel animal no lo golpeara en la cabeza, cosa para la que iba predestinada. Soltó la carta directo al suelo y salió con la misma rapidez con la que llegó a espantar el buen ánimo. -Malas noticias-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- los tres rodearon la carta, como si ésta estuviese infectada de un virus maligno.

-Porque soltó la carta...mi padre está furioso...-

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?- Draco alzó los hombros, ignorando la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry; se agachó por la carta, rompió el sello Malfoy y desdobló el sobre en donde se hallaba escrita la carta de Lucius Malfoy.

_"Draco._

_No hay palabras para expresar lo hastiado que me encuentro ante tu situación actual. Por lo visto, has hecho lo imposible para evitar que alguien ajeno se entere, lamentablemente has olvidado con quién tratas._

_Un Gryffindor. ¿Es esto lo que te he enseñado? Es lo que has escogido, pero tienes una última oportunidad, que debes agradecer a que todavía me queda un poco de consideración hacia mi único hijo._

_La iniciación es dentro de un mes. Si te rehúsas, será mejor que olvides todo._

_Sólo para saciar tu curiosidad, el siguiente es tu amigo, será mejor que lo cuides._

_Lucius Malfoy."_

-Iniciación-

-Eso quiere decir que...- Draco iba a decir algo para completar la frase de Ron, pero un fuerte chirrido, como de una mandrágora, llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo desistir, se cubrió ambos lados de la cara. No fue el único que lo percibió, pues sus mejores amigos estaban en la misma posición, intentando desaparecer aquel molesto zumbido que acabaría por reventar sus cabezas. Medio minuto después, el sonido desapareció. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Mi padre pone ese hechizo en las cartas cuando está furioso....sólo aquel (En este, caso nosotros) que lo lee, lo escucha-

-Ya veo- la carta comenzó a consumirse, en el suelo ante la mirada de Ron. -También eso...-

-Para no dejar evidencia-

-Qué previsor es tu padre...pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- preguntó Harry. -Es decir... ¿Quieres ser un Mortífago?- Draco se sintió totalmente ofendido.

-¡Claro que no!- los tres se quedaron en total silencio por unos segundos. -Yo jamás he querido serlo, pero él no lo sabe...aunque, con esas advertencias...- viró hacia aquella persona a la que tanto apreciaba, recordando lo último en la carta. -No quiero que te lastime, Harry-

-Que lo intente no significa que lo vaya a lograr, no es la primera vez que quieren asesinarme...-

-Harry tiene razón...-

-Pero...- no pudo continuar, pues el de ojos verdes se sobresaltó de pronto, asustando a ambos.

*******

La razón para semejante exaltación fue el recuerdo de haberse citado con Remus, en el lugar de siempre, para continuar sus entrenamientos. Últimamente se hallaba muy ocupado, principalmente, buscando información sobre las Artes Oscuras y aprendiéndolas; lo que lamentablemente no era su propósito inicial, de hecho, todavía no caía en cuenta de que el destino dependía de él. Mucho menos cuando el profesor lo retó a un duelo esa misma noche. Draco y Ron estaban autorizados para acompañarlo esa noche, pero sólo esa, cuando Harry tomó la espada, regalada tres días antes por el rubio; y junto con sus amigos se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, de frente, derecha. Era el camino hacia el enorme cuarto donde se encontraba haciendo sus entrenamientos las últimas dos semanas. Minutos después, Harry llegó en completo silencio. No había dirigido una sola palabra a los chicos que lo acompañaban, como un ritual de silencio; Draco se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar, que le recordaba a la perfección su estancia en Slytherin, que en esos momentos parecía lejana.

-Siéntense en aquel lugar- El cuarto, era muy parecido a la Cámara de los Secretos; una gran estancia invadida por cierta cantidad de agua que llegaba a los tobillos en algunos lugares. En cada esquina había una escalera de piedra, que llevaban a un balcón completo, tres metros arriba, donde se podía admirar lo que sucedía. Al parecer, ese lugar antiguamente había sido utilizado para duelos o torturas, antes de que los años se llevaran su estado natural y dejaran telarañas, humedad y aquella inundación ya antes mencionada. Draco y Ron obedecieron la orden, deseándole mentalmente suerte a su amigo. -Harry, te reto a un duelo- el chico se sorprendió, pero siguió en silencio. -Saca tu espada- Desenvainó, provocando un sonido metálico propio de la acción. Remus traía una espada en la mano, simple, pero con una piedra negra en el mango. Ambos se pusieron en posición básica; agazapados con ambas rodillas flexionadas, el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, doblado hacia arriba; mientras que el que sostenía la espada en posición horizontal hacia su respectivo oponente.  -¿Listo? A la cuenta de tres...uno...- se lanzó hacia él, embistiendo, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado Harry, bloqueó su ataque y lo lanzó hacia atrás. -Bien...- Derecha, parada, izquierda, parada. -¡Ataca!- Pero él no lo iba a hacer hasta que lo creyera conveniente. La vaina fue dirigida hacia su cabeza, la bloqueó con un poco de dificultad y lo alejó. El ruido metálico asestaba varias veces, haciendo eco en la habitación de piedra. Izquierda, parada, vuelta, derecha, parada. Centro. Harry tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no recibir la estocada, golpeó la espada con la hoja de la suya. -Ataca, Harry...- Nuevamente de frente, Remus hizo varias fintas, en las que a pesar de caer, Harry pudo evitar los ataques. -Perfecto. No por nada eres buscador...- el chico asintió agradecido y ambos siguieron entrenando. En un ataque que iba justo al corazón del chico, quedaron presionando cada uno hacia el otro lado para evitar salir lastimados, hoja contra hoja. Sin saber cómo, Harry fue capaz de empujarlo hacia atrás, tirándolo al suelo y amenazándolo con la espada directo en la yugular.

-Estás muerto- fue la primera frase que dijo desde que salió de la Sala Común. 

Aquella noche, Harry salió victorioso dos ocasiones, tanto con la espada como con la varita.

*******

La infancia que uno tiene es lo que marca su destino, lo pone en el camino donde debe decidir si toma represalias o continua adelante, sin importar todos los problemas acaecidos. Harry en sí, no había tenido siquiera que decidir, pues su voluntad era parecerse lo menos posible a los Dursley, aquellas personas que lo habían maltratado tanto como fuese posible, con indiferencia, gritos, esclavitud, castigos, golpes...

A una corta edad, comprendió que el llorar no resolvía nada, sólo lo hacía sentir peor, más frustrado, pues no había nadie que lo consolara, que le dijera que no llorara, que siempre iba a estar ahí. Una ocasión cometió el error de llamar "mamá" a Tía Petunia, quien lo evitó con una mueca de asco, diciéndole que ella jamás tendría un fenómeno como hijo; palabras que lo hirieron en ese momento a tal punto de jamás intentar obtener un poco de cariño por parte de sus tíos. Aprendió a hacerse autosuficiente, a no depender de nadie; esperando tres golpes secos en la puerta de la alacena, que lo despertaban de un sueño que jamás quería dejar. Sólo en sus sueños se sentía tranquilo, sólo allí alguien estaba cerca para consolarlo; sus padres estaban a su lado, y no había Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley que lo maltrataran; había amigos, con rostros confusos, que lo ayudaban y se reían de cualquier cosa. Espantaba a sus temores con el sólo acto de soñar.

Hasta que aquellos sueños, la mayoría confusos, comenzaron a aparecer. Aquellos donde se despertaba sobresaltado, con la cicatriz quemándole la frente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar, pues eso significaría días de castigo. Hasta que una luz apareció, una luz que resultó ser la causa de sus propios problemas: La magia. La que había hecho morir a miles de personas, incluyendo a sus padres; lo había dejado a la puerta de la casa de los Dursley; para once años después, rescatarlo y mostrarle la verdad sobre el mundo. Once años por una vida de felicidad junto a sus amigos...era un intercambio justo.

Pero ¿Qué, cuando uno de tus mejores amigos se enamora de ti?

Es cuando los problemas reaparecen y la paz se vuelve confusa. Aquel tiempo, tres días, había sido difícil para el joven Potter. Ver a Ron, abrazarlo, tener un contacto leve, hablarle, causaba un sonrojo en el de ojos azules que antes no había notado. Hacía como el que no veía nada, y seguía platicando, a pesar de sentir en el corazón un peso muy grande por aquel pelirrojo al que quería tanto. Tal vez era el tanto pensar en él, el tanto dormir preocupado por no corresponder sus sentimientos; lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Tal vez era sólo una sugestión...pero algo le decía que comenzaba a atraerle el pelirrojo, comenzaba a fijarse más en pequeños detalles, cómo sonreía, cómo miraba, la risa dulce que lo contagiaba y lo hacía reír igualmente.

Cerró los ojos y mentalmente observó a Ron.

_Así que esto es lo que sientes._

Cabello color fuego, ojos azules, inocencia pura en un rostro fino, nariz respingada, labios suaves, cuerpo perfecto...un verdadero adonis y después de todo una. No sólo eso, Ron era diferente a los demás, sabía todo de él, lo comprendía; era aquel que lo había aceptado con todos los problemas que aquello conllevaba, incluso lo esperaba por las noches, preocupado de que le hubiera sucedido algo; siempre. Y había prometido esperarlo siempre. Lo abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba, le salvaba la vida, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le sonreía justo en el momento en el que lo necesitaba, como si leyera sus pensamientos, que se sentía solo, que comenzaba a recordar a los Dursley y la soledad incluida con aquella familia. Habían tenido problemas, como cualquier par de amigos, pero siempre los solucionaban, algunas ocasiones con una sola palabra llamada Perdón, otras, tardaba meses, pero siempre lo lograban. Estaban destinados a permanecer juntos. Incluso cuando Ron le confesó que lo amaba, seguían juntos. Y en parte, todos aquellos momentos y emociones le hacían sentir que Ron era la persona perfecta para él, que no habría nadie que lo amara más. Que si desaprovechaba la oportunidad, lo olvidaría y lo dejaría totalmente solo....otra vez.

Pero no se atrevía a hacer algo así. Decirle "Podemos intentarlo" o una frase igual de trillada, así que ideó un plan, que consideró perfecto antes de absurdo...pero efectivo de cualquier forma.

No sabía qué hacer, se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo; observándose con sumo cuidado, cerró los ojos, como un sentenciado que da el último suspiro y con la rapidez de un buscador fue hacia la cama de Ron, con la túnica negra ondeando. Pero al momento de meterse entre las cortinas y observar a su amigo en completo silencio no pudo más que sentarse a su lado y tomarlo de la mano.

-¿Qué te sucede?- era viernes, pasando las diez de la noche, ero al parecer nadie estaba de humor para hacer de la diversión parte de sí mismos, como si presintieran que un solo sonido fuera de lugar, tal una risa sonora en medio del silencio, causaría el derrumbamiento de la paz y la alegría. El pelirrojo lucía totalmente abatido, mirando el techo de la cama con doseles, intentando encontrar respuesta a un misterio que Harry no hubiera entendido, si llegando de su ronda nocturna como prefecto y no bajar puntos a aquellos que no hacían nada malo, no se hubiese preguntado acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Ron; no habría experimentando lo siguiente que sucedió.

-Estaba pensando....acerca de mañana...nos enfrentaremos por primera vez...-

-No es eso...a ti te pasa otra cosa...-

-No...Sólo estoy preocupado de que...nos enojemos...-

-Sabes que eso no sucederá, lo prometimos ¿Verdad? Que pasara lo que pasara, no pelearíamos...-

-Oh...- Harry sabía a la perfección que Ron no estaba así porque le preocupara su amistad, era por otra cosa, aún más confusa e inconfesable que un simple partido de quidditch, en el que se enfrentarían Dragones (Conformado por Harry, Draco y demás) versus Fénix (El equipo donde estaba Ron); que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en punto de las once de la mañana. Era una suerte poco creíble, que el primer partido fuese entre ellos dos.

-¿Me dirás qué te sucede?-

-Ya te lo dije-

-¡No, Ron! Es algo más...que no me quieres decir...-

-No lo quieres saber- el pelirrojo se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Harry, que inmediatamente después, lo viró nuevamente.

-Creo que no estás como para decidir por mí. Ahora, dímelo...- Lo tomó de la mano, intentando no perder la serenidad y seguir como si no hubiese sucedido nada malo, como si su amigo no le estuviese ocultando algo con gran celo.

-No- Ron no intentó acostarse otra vez de diferente forma para evitar ver la mirada de su amigo, se conformó con voltear los ojos hacia otro lado. Aquella mueca de indiferencia fue lo que colmó la paciencia de su mejor amigo, que lo tomó de las muñecas, sosteniéndolas en la almohada, sobre la cabeza pelirroja que inmediatamente se sorprendió ante su dureza. Ron quiso luchar, ansiando soltarse, pero sólo consiguió dificultar más la situación pues Harry se colocó sobre de él, sentado sobre sus caderas, incomodándolo terriblemente. Por primera vez, sintió lo que era una orden proveniente de Harry Potter; visualizó aquel brillo verde más impresionante que nunca, las facciones endurecidas y una expresión que merece respeto. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo él, su mejor amigo; podía verse la paciencia y la cordialidad tras aquella mueca de orden.

-¡Dímelo!- todo se relajó, la fuerza que sostenía sus muñecas disminuyó al grado de desaparecer, Harry se acercó peligrosamente, tentativo; estando casi acostado sobre el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo quieres saber?- se levantó un poco sin rehusar las manos y cuerpo que lo aprisionaban contra la cama. Un rubor exuberante lucía aún más aquellos ojos azules.

-Sí...- pronunció en un suspiro que sonó demasiado sensual como para ser una orden. Se mordió el labio inferior y con la sola mirada pidió un permiso que no necesitó que le respondieran, pues el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, indicándole que podía acercarse... ambos en un acuerdo silencioso cerraron los ojos, con la respiración asaltada y el corazón acelerado. El trigueño desapareció la distancia entre ambos, besándolo con toda la ternura de la que un ser humano puede ser capaz, sintiendo por segunda vez aquellos labios que se entreabrieron, haciéndolo sentir más allá de la habitación de quinto curso en Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, fuera de toda aquella pasión en la cama, Draco subía al cuarto, buscando a Harry después de un descubrimiento importante de sus sentimientos, que sonaría melancólico y cursi visto en primer plano... abrió las cortinas de la cama del dueño de ojos verdes, suspiró al no verlo, pero al observar las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Ron, supo de inmediato que se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo. Sonrió sabiendo que era bienvenido en aquella casa, que por fin era feliz. Por fin podía decir que estaba completo y no necesitaba nada más que sus amigos.

Se estiró y abrió los doseles escarlata.

Aquella mueca de felicidad desapareció de inmediato y el gris de la hermosa mirada se volvió metálico, por las lágrimas invadidas y aplazadas por el orgullo.

En una noche y un beso supo la verdad.

_Estaba enamorado._

____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Apuesto a que no se esperaban que un capítulo un tanto tedioso (Y corto) terminara de esa forma, ojalá hayan visto que el tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido. También, que no soy buena para eso de los entrenamientos de Harry...por eso los omito y se los dejo a la imaginación. Por cierto, ¿Ustedes creen que los chicos de Hogwarts se hayan enojado por tener un mes más de clases? Yo creo que me matarían ^^; Esperen muchos problemas a partir del próximo capítulo, ¿Qué pasará con Draco? ¿Y el Quidditch? creo que la historia empieza a hacerse más revoltosa y confusa, me aseguraré de hacerla aún más. 

Draco vs. Ron ¡Se abren las apuestas!

_"Cualquier hombre puede llegar a ser feliz con una mujer, con tal de que no la ame..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	15. Verde esmeralda

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas**** gracias por sus reviews a: Agatha-NecroPrincess, Bad Girl Malfoy, Dark Maria, Izzy, Kenji, Lanthir, Maggie, MoOny GiRl, Usagi-hk**

_Nota: Lo de dos capítulos de más es error de Fanfiction.net, lleva más de una semana así, por lo que creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que eso suceda, ustedes guíense con la sinopsis de afuera y todo bien =P_

_¿Qué creen que sucederá? Bueno, advertencia porque otra vez se pone Angst xP_

_Dejen review._

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 15. Verde esmeralda**

Salió del cuarto de quinto curso de Gryffindor, sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros, dirigiéndose hacia la nada con la nada como compañía, sintiéndose miserable mientras aquella escena se repetía incontables veces en su cabeza. Harry besando a Ron, sobre de él, besándolo con dulzura, pasión; mientras sostenía sus manos arriba de la cabeza. Hasta que se dieron cuenta del cambio de luz, el trigueño se levantó sin consideración al de ojos azules y observó a Draco, sorprendido por la escena en la que los había encontrado; ambos, se observaron durante largos segundos, hasta que Draco dejó caer los brazos y desapareció de su vista, mientras los doseles se cerraban nuevamente.

No quiso saber más acerca de ambos, acerca de la pasión que se desbordaba en la cama a través de los labios; salió de la Torre Gryffindor, escuchando pasos acelerados atrás de él, que lo llamaban con la sonoridad propia de la desesperación; dio vuelta al tercer corredor y se metió a la quinta habitación, sin hacer ni un ruido. Cuando los pasos se oyeron atravesar el camino, no percatándose de la intromisión a ese cuarto. se deslizó hasta el suelo, sentándose y dejando fluir todo lo que tenía dentro de sí.

Las lágrimas iban incluidas.

Sintió como el alma corría cálida por sus mejillas en forma de agua salada, que lo hundían en una depresión aún mayor. Hacía tanto que no lloraba que ya ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez. Después de todo, a eso había sido enseñado, a no sentir, a soportar con orgullo y la cabeza en alto, el dolor, la soledad y las lágrimas...o eso había aprendido de la forma más difícil de la que puede ser capaz alguien que se dijese ser humano: sintiendo.

Desde pequeño, desde que lo recordaba, su vida estaba llena de lujos, frialdad y soledad.

Ni siquiera sus padres le habían dado el consuelo necesario para un niño de tan corta edad, de tan melancólica experiencia. Lo primero que había aprendido era levantar la cabeza muy en alto, mirando de arriba para abajo a los demás, con total desprecio y odio. Y lo había aprendido bien a pesar de no sentirlo, a pesar de apreciar más la indiferencia. A pesar de eso, el odio era lo que había sentido por Harry, antes de que sus sentimientos se volcaran contra él, amenazándolo con una gran pesadumbre llamada enamoramiento. No pudo más, y de sus labios se escaparon las palabras, en un monólogo eterno mientras se atragantaba con el dolor, hablando con alguien imaginario en ese cuarto solitario y abandonado, donde si avanzaba un poco caería en total depresión, frente a la luna menguante que se filtraba por la única ventana que iluminaba aquella mirada grisácea y dura, que en un momento llamado beso se rompió.

-¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te arrepentiste... Ojalá estuvieras aquí, en lugar de pasar de largo la habitación, a pesar de que no lo pareciera, quería que me encontraras, que me dijeras que Weasley te había obligado, que te había dado de tomar demasiado... que era una apuesta o el mismo tonto juego de la otra noche. Pero pensándolo mejor... el juego no es tonto... por él...te besé, pude sentir tus labios acariciando los míos y jugueteando con mi mente. Apuesto a que te gusta hacer eso. ¡Te doy lo que quieras a que te gustar estar jugando con las personas! Porque es lo que estás haciendo conmigo desde que te conozco, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez, en que estábamos comprando los uniformes? Te voy a confesar algo....todo. Desde que te vi acercándote, mientras arreglaban mi túnica...me pareciste muy atractivo, y algo muy dentro de mí me gritó que te hablara, que si no lo hacía seguiría estando solo... pero ya ves, con todo y esto sigo estando solo. Desde pequeño, desde que Lucius me maneja como si fuese su títere, siempre he estado así...como me encontraste. Y a pesar de eso, creo que la pase mejor que tú. Viviste con tus tíos, no conociste a tus padres...te encerraron esos hijos de...- 

Golpeó el piso con furia, levantando el polvo que hacía meses se acumulaba en ese cuarto. -....por lo menos yo tuve una cama enorme y miles de juguetes, en los que me sentía feliz por un momento, antes de que el mundo siguiera girando y me diera cuenta de que seguía solo en aquella habitación en la que únicamente entraban sirvientes para darme todo lo que necesitaba, para llevarme adonde yo quisiera. Así es mi vida Harry, por eso soy como me conoces. Por eso te odié con todas mis fuerzas, Harry....porque fuiste el único que te resististe a mis palabras. Porque nadie le decía "No" a Draco Malfoy ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera sus padres! Por lo menos hasta que empecé a crecer, fue cuando todo comenzó a ser diferente, cuando entré a Hogwarts...cuando te conocí. En aquel vagón te rehusaste a mi amistad, que te ofrecí sinceramente pero con las palabras equivocadas...debí hacerlo como tú me dijiste...pero debes comprender que yo no estaba acostumbrado a pedir amistades. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, creí que toda la gente era como yo...que todos pensaban como yo... en cambio Crabbe y Goyle me debían lealtad, como sus padres lo hicieron con el mío. Hasta que los dejé atrás y te escogí a ti...eso me costó un poco de trabajo...-

Draco sonrió melancólicamente, mientras acariciaba su torso, donde una semana y media antes se hallaban cicatrices de una pelea en las que él llevaba las de perder al confiar en los esclavos que se había conseguido sólo por tener el apellido Malfoy después de un nombre que consideraba perfecto para un carácter tan caprichoso. -...pero vale la pena salir lastimado...con tal de estar contigo. Sin embargo, estuve cuatro años sin ti... ¡Por Dios! ¡Estuve toda mi vida sin ti! Y ahora.... con ese beso que le has dado a Weasley.... me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante, te estaba buscando para revelarte algo... que te quiero... pero con esa maldita escena que no desaparece de mi mente...me di cuenta de que me gustas Harry. Siempre lo he sabido...me gusta todo de ti...tu carácter, tu forma de mirar... Maldita sea... ¡Estás jugando conmigo! Primero fuiste mi enemigo, años después mi mejor amigo...y ahora... ¡Ahora ya no quiero tu maldita amistad! Pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí. Simplemente quiero que estés conmigo...para siempre... Jamás he sentido esto, Harry.... y no sé porqué estoy hablando como si tú estuvieras aquí escuchándome.... pero tengo que decirlo. Eres más importante para mí de lo que jamás podrás imaginar...-

Levantó el rostro hacia el techo lleno de redes, donde un nido de arañas ascendía y descendía de acuerdo a su conveniencia. La oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de los rayos de luna que entraban a la habitación, pero lo hacía consciente de la pobreza, soledad y humedad del recinto donde se encontraba. -Dime qué estoy haciendo aquí, Harry....entre arañas y telarañas...en la oscuridad... ¡Entiende! ¡No quiero volver a la oscuridad! Tú llegaste para salvarme, tu fama me hizo justicia y llegaste a protegerme... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el campo de quidditch? Cuando me encontraste volando... sí, seguro te acuerdas. No te vi llegar, obviamente...no sé cuánto tiempo estuviste espiándome... yo estaba dispuesto a largarme de éste maldito lugar, Harry. No sólo de Hogwarts. Sino de todo. ¿Quieres que te confiese algo? Esa noche...me iba a suicidar... ¡Y entonces Filch entró al campo! En lugar de lanzarme...estaba dispuesto a escapar. Tuve miedo, Harry. No de la muerte... sino de lo que hubiera pasado si no moría instantáneamente...todo ese dolor, toda esa frustración de ni siquiera hacer eso bien. Mi padre me ha reclamado por tanto tiempo que soy un bueno para nada, que deshonro a la familia con mi falta de valor ¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, Harry! Así como esa vez del Bosque Prohibido, cuando corrí, dejándote solo. Pues así; así me dio miedo el aventarme de la escoba. Antes de que todo empezara, cuando estaba arriba de mi Nimbus...me sentía tan bien ¡Iba a ser libre por fin! Estaba demasiado feliz...sólo esperando confesarme conmigo mismo, esperando que todos mis sentimientos agradables y los buenos ratos se acumularan de tal forma que muriera con ellos... Iba a morir feliz, olvidándome de Lucius, de mi familia, de Hogwarts, de Ya-sabes-quién... y entonces... te subiste en mi escoba...-

Bajó la mirada nuevamente, dejando que una lágrima solitaria recorriera su mejilla derecha, suspirando con profundidad... -...me dijiste que me calmara, que todo estaría bien... y esas palabras significaron más para mí de lo que te puedes imaginar... me salvaste. Esa noche me propuse conseguir tu amistad, aunque realmente jamás creí poder lograrlo. Mírame ahora...me salvaste la vida esa noche...y ahora me estoy muriendo de tristeza por ti. Por imaginarte regresar con Weasley a enredarte entre sus brazos ¿Sabes algo? Te odio...pero lo odio más a él por quitarme lo que yo más quería y la compañía que anhelé tanto tiempo... ¡Por lo que luché durante años! Mi fin no es ser mortífago, Harry. Jamás ha sido mi meta servir a un viejo decrépito con tal de matar, no me gusta. Cierto que me gusta ver sufrir a veces...pero eso es normal en las personas, es lo que todos traemos dentro. Claro, tú también. Sino, ¿Por qué nos harías sufrir? No sólo soy yo. También tu amiguito. Te ama con todas sus fuerzas, me di cuenta hace tiempo... te idolatra tanto como yo. Y te ama quizá tanto como yo te amo. Dios...cómo no amarte. Pero te odio por ser tan hermoso, por ayudarme tanto, por salvarme, por estar conmigo...por demostrarme que puedo ser feliz. Adoro tu forma de sonreír, de mirar, tu forma de hacer sufrir... si es así... prefiero volverme masoquista a perderte. Eso es algo que no soportaría nunca....-

Regresó la vista a las paredes, recorriéndolas con la mirada gris, en tanto la tristeza lo hacía ver borroso. -No sé porqué tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti, yo, tu enemigo, aquel que jamás sintió algo hacia alguien, si acaso indiferencia. Por favor, ni siquiera a mis padres. ¿Por qué precisamente a ti? Aunque la pregunta no es por la causa, sino lo que te hace no corresponderme. Soy mejor que Ron, más atractivo, inteligente, astuto y sensual (Modestia aparte o inexistente) ¿Entonces?...Ja... Cómo poder olvidarlo...él es tu mejor amigo, es agradable, sincero, tierno, cariñoso...tengo que admitir que muy atractivo...pero... ¿Por qué no a mí?...- miró las telarañas nuevamente. -¿Es así vivir en una alacena? Jamás podría imaginarme lo que sentiste esos años... ¿Tienes fobia a las arañas? ¿Te gusta la oscuridad? Seguro así era la alacena en los que esos _muggles te encerraron...apuesto a que la odias, que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, la quemarás....después de todo, ahí pasaste la mayor parte de tus desgracias... Oye, hay algo que me inquieta... ¿Hay algo que te hace infeliz? ¿Algo que te incomode? ¿Algo que te preocupe? Y si lo hay, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? La mayor parte del tiempo te veo feliz...o preocupándote por los demás. Por ejemplo...yo me preocupo en estos momentos de lo que estarás haciendo con ese pobretón de Weasley ¡En su cama! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él te gustaba? Maldita sea... ¿Lo amas? Dime Harry..._

¡¿Qué demonios se siente que tus mejores amigos estén enamorados de ti?!-

*******

-¡No comprendes, Harry! Draco está enamorado de ti...como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes...de cómo te abraza, cómo suspira por las noches....¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo te mira! Tal vez simplemente no lo quieres comprender...pero si vas tras él seguramente te besará... si la tentación pudo más entre nosotros dos, con él será peor. Harry...escúchame, debes decidir a cuál de los dos quieres... sé que a los dos, no tienes que decirlo, pero yo me refiero a ese sentimiento que tenemos por ti; ni amistad, ni cariño (A pesar de que es así)... ¡Amor, Harry, estoy hablando de amor! Te lo dije ya antes, te amo y no puedo... Maldita sea, ¡No quiero vivir sin ti! me niego a hacerlo, aunque para eso tenga que deshacerme de Malfoy ¡No importa lo que digas! Sí, claro que quiero que esté con nosotros...lo quiero....pero estoy dispuesto a mandar eso al diablo si él sigue amándote a cada segundo más. No voy a permitirlo si eso significara perderte. No cuando eres lo único que tengo y lo que más amo...

¡¿Por qué diablos tenías que ir tras él?!-

Ron estaba solo en la cama, con los doseles cerrados y el hechizo silenciador, esperando que Harry volviera de su búsqueda. Hacía una hora, tal vez más, tal vez menos que Draco los había encontrado besándose, antes de salir corriendo de la Torre Gryffindor con Harry tras de él. Algo que Ron todavía no comprendía

Tan sólo el beso que hacían compartido era incomprensible.

*******

Harry se puso de pie, con las piernas entumidas y la respiración faltante, era casi medianoche, por lo que debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento. Se tambaleó ligeramente y se recargó en la pared, agradecido de no tener que regresar aún a la Torre Gryffindor, al haber olvidado la espada en las mazmorras y traer la varita consigo. Pegado a la pared, comenzó a caminar riéndose discretamente por el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Segundos después, el efecto pasó y se enderezó correctamente. Con agilidad majestuosa llegó sin hacer ruido a la habitación.

-_Licántropo- pronunció, la gran barrera de piedra se deslizó hacia la izquierda, dejándolo pasar antes de regresar a su lugar, todavía sin ganas, ni energía de entrenar, confundido del papel que jugaba en la lucha contra Voldemort. En efecto, él era el único que había resistido el Avada Kedavra, el único que había vencido al Innombrable en más de una ocasión y salido vivo para contarlo. Pero ¿Acaso eso lo convertía en el héroe que todos creían?_

Al entrar, se percató de que Remus no se encontraba en la habitación, así que empezó a arreglar todo para que el entrenamiento se llevara a cabo. Sacó la varita y recitó un hechizo de fuego mágico, encendiendo las veinticuatro antorchas en el recinto. Posteriormente suspiró largo y se sentó en el único mueble en la habitación, un sillón amplio y cómodo color negro, para tres personas que lo recibió a la perfección.

Guardó la varita en el bolsillo interno izquierdo de la túnica. Últimamente, había tenido muchas ocupaciones, a veces tantas que le parecía mejor no seguir adelante, pero su cariño hacia los demás y el bienestar se lo impedía, alentándolo a no dejar aquello por lo que luchaba, así que intentaba sobrellevar de la mejor manera posible las cosas. No sólo tenía que obtener buenas notas, asistiendo a todas las clases y haciendo la tarea, también debía ocuparse de sus amigos, de su puesto como capitán de quidditch, como prefecto y por si fuera poco, como héroe colectivo, por lo que a medianoche diariamente debía presentarse en aquella habitación de las mazmorras y pasar la mayor parte de sus ratos libres investigando en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca con la autorización de Remus acerca de las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Hechizos avanzados.

Sin poder continuar solitario entre sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y Remus entró.

-Harry...-

-Buenas noches, Remus- sonrió, observando a su Profesor con aire preocupado.

-Lo lamento, me quedé dormido-

-No te preocupes- se puso de pie, con la mirada en el suelo, intentando controlar tantos sentimientos angustiantes y confusos que jugueteaban con su cabeza de manera cruel.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No... No es nada...- sabiendo que no desistiría hasta que le contara la verdad, lo miró fijamente. -Es sólo que tuve problemas con Draco y Ron...digamos que problemas personales...sólo puedo decirte que no tengo ganas de regresar al cuarto hasta resolver las marañas que tengo como pensamientos...-

-¿Tienes ganas de entrenar?-

-Realmente no, pero lo haré- Lupin se acercó a él y lo abrazó, con voz dulce lo consoló, acariciando su cabello.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-Gracias, Remus- correspondió su abrazo durante unos segundos antes de separarse y comenzar a entrenar.

-Por nada. Harry...- suspiró. -Es hora- sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería con aquel nerviosismo y el corto silencio, el corazón se le detuvo, antes de comenzar a latir con furia inhumana.

-No, por favor...yo no quiero...no quiero aprenderlo...-

-Harry...comprende...- la mirada del trigueño estaba a punto de desbordar del brillo fuera de lo normal que lo invadía, Remus lo tomó por los hombros, intentando  tranquilizarlo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para que no se perdiera en una depresión profunda. -Debes hacerlo. Es lo único que falta para completar tu entrenamiento...por lo menos lo último que puedes aprender de mí y de todos esos libros que has leído...por favor, sabes más de las Artes Oscuras que todos en el Castillo juntos...-

-Pero...-

-Tranquilízate- lo abrazó por un segundo muy breve, animándolo a seguir adelante. El de ojos verdes suspiró, intentando liberarse del nudo invisible en su garganta; sacó la varita, intentando armarse de todo el valor del que podía ser capaz de tener así como controlar el pulso tembloroso y el corazón acelerado que lo alarmaban aún más. Se colocó en medio de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, pidiendo al cielo que algo sucediese, que algo le impidiera seguir adelante.  -Sabes la teoría...sólo deséalo-

-¡No puedo!-

-Hazlo Harry...sé que no es bueno...pero hazlo...concéntrate en toda la energía que tengas dentro, buena o mala, y dirígela con el solo deseo... piensa en aquel verde, en la muerte, que después de ella...nada malo pasará...- Harry sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, por lo que pasó la manga de la túnica por su rostro. Respiró profundamente y siguió adelante.

-Está bien...-

-Entonces...estás listo...- subió nuevamente la mirada, percatándose de una jaula enorme que descansaba en el balcón, dentro, tenía decenas de criaturas, que hacían temblar la prisión en la que se encontraban. Remus dirigió la varita hacia aquel lugar alejado por varios metros y abrió la jaula. -Inténtalo...la mayoría de ellas...- por las paredes del balcón, aquellas criaturas que de menos tenían medio metro de altura llegando hasta lo doble de altura comenzaron a bajar. Harry pensó por un momento en el falso Moody, antes de concentrarse en Ron, seguro de que si estuviera ahí, se moriría del terror causado por las arañas que se acercaban a ellos. Lupin se hizo a un lado, sentándose en el sillón con total tranquilidad. -¿Harry?- el trigueño bajó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Al momento de abrirlos nuevamente, la mirada estaba nublada casi por completo. Las arañas lo rodearon, dispuestas a atacarlo...las pisadas numerosas lo hicieron recordar el segundo año escolar, en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando al lado de Ron había ido a buscar a Aragog, antes de suspirar profundamente y levantar el brazo. Con voz dolorosa, inició el ataque.

-Avada...Kedavra...- un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita, verde esmeralda, acompañada de una lágrima. Aquel era el hechizo que había matado a sus padres, a Cedric...todos aquellos recuerdos eran insoportables. -¡No, no puedo!- pero el cadáver de aquella araña, la primera a la que el ataque alcanzó no pudo retroceder.

-Ya, lo lograste, Harry...síguelo haciendo...-

-¡No!, ¡Ya no!- siguió esforzándose por resistirse, pero aquel era una orden explícita para completar su entrenamiento. -Avada Kedavra- la cabeza le daba vueltas, realmente no sabía cómo lo estaba logrando, no lo deseaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera ponía un poco de énfasis en las palabras. Las arañas comenzaron a alejarse de él, corriendo despavoridas del ataque. Sin embargo, pronto hubo menos preocupación por la muerte y más energía, con cada hechizo el alma le golpeaba con una renovación de sus sentimientos, haciéndole dudar entre sufrir y aceptar. Dio un paso hacia delante, cuando las arañas se agolparon contra la pared pero sin atreverse a darle la espalda o moverse. Una en especial, se quedó quieta, temblando delante de sus pies. El pulso comenzó a fallarle, volteó hacia atrás, mirando los cadáveres de por lo menos veinte arañas. Retrocedió un poco, escuchando el crujir de una de las que habían abandonado la vida en manos del famoso Harry Potter. Al parecer, aquellas criaturas comprendieron que lo superaban en número y fuerza si trabajaban juntas, pues se acercaron amenazadoras, mientras el ruido de pisadas comenzó a aturdir al trigueño. Cayó de rodillas, intentando comprender la magnitud de la situación de la peor de la Maldiciones Imperdonables, a la cual manejaba a la perfección. Intentaron atacarlo, ante su notable debilidad. Al ver la amenaza, Harry no pudo reaccionar más que de una forma de la que pronto se arrepentiría. Aquellos ojos verdes despidieron tal brillo sobrehumano que fue imposible reconocer a Harry. -¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- el rayo dio justo en una de ellas, pero algo extraño sucedió, pues la magnitud de aquella luz verde comenzó a incrementarse, hasta cubrir la habitación por completo, cerró los ojos, esperando que aquel hechizo diera en él y lo matara, pero pronto toda la luz, a excepción de la provocada por el fuego de las antorchas, desapareció. Abrió los ojos, totalmente asustado. El panorama era desolador. Ya no había ninguna atacante, simplemente cadáveres a sus pies y a su alrededor, incluso una en su pantorrilla, otra tomándolo del tobillo y una última, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Harry no pudo reaccionar a la realidad hasta que recordó que alguien más estaba en la sala donde momentos antes la luz mortal se hallaba en plenitud. -¡¡Remus!!- volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con su profesor, con los ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada. Se levantó de pie, un poco mareado y corrió hasta él, soltando la varita a su paso, evitando pisar los cadáveres de aquellas criaturas. Se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó por la cintura, temeroso de que lo reprendiera, le dejara de hablar o le tuviera miedo, aquella mirada verde lo demostró abiertamente. -Yo no sé...no supe... ¡¿Qué hice?!- Lupin reaccionó, moviendo la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Colocó la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo en son de calma.

-Tranquilízate Harry...- el de ojos verdes se las encargó para acostarse en el sillón, con la cabeza y el cuello recargados en las piernas de su profesor, como un paciente que va con su psicólogo, aunque ésta vez, él sí lo escuchaba y consolaba, acariciaba su cabello con tal cariño que parecía imposible. En su cabeza, intentó controlar las ideas que se agolpaban con furia contra las paredes de la razón tan irreal. El Avada de Harry había sido pronunciado con total claridad, pero había algo diferente en el hechizo, tal vez el énfasis con el que fue pronunciado, el mismo dolor en el que se encontraba hundido se había convertido en la energía verde esmeralda que asesinó a todas esas criaturas. -No lo sé...pero esto es peor que la maldición...mucho peor, Harry- continuó, con voz severa pero tranquilizadora. -Al parecer...con todo ese poder que manejas...el Avada es más peligroso de lo que se creía...pero también veo, que sólo lastimas a aquellos que quieres lastimar. Sino...yo también estaría muerto...- Harry no pudo, ante su propia confusión, hacer más que cerrar sus ojos y colocarse en una posición de seria reflexión acerca de lo sucedido, presionándose sobremanera para que la memoria olvidara aquel maldito hechizo prohibido que había llegado para despertar la guerra de emociones dentro de sí.

Pero no la olvidaría. No podía ni siquiera dejar de pensar en la luz verde que nublaba su mirada...

*******

Harry salió de las mazmorras, cerca de tres horas después de entrar con la cabeza revuelta de emociones indiscretas que fueron olvidadas antes de ser gravemente magnificadas con el entrenamiento de Avada Kedavra que lo había dejado más que perplejo, incluyendo a su Profesor de Artes Oscuras, que no supo cómo explicar el extraño suceso que había tapizado la habitación con cadáveres después desaparecidos.

Caminó por largo rato entre los pasillos sin encontrar alguien a su paso, incluso los alumnos estaban dormidos a esas horas de la noche en que volvió al lugar de donde había partido para ir a su entrenamiento. Recargó la frente en la puerta, en completa oscuridad, suspiró levemente y pronunció como en un respiro una afirmación dolorosa.

-Sigues ahí- giró la perilla, halándola hacia sí, encontrándose con aquel cuarto en desuso que albergaba a un hermoso rubio, acostado en el suelo, profundamente dormido después de un lar dolor y reflexión provocados por algo tan breve como lo había sido un beso. El de ojos verdes respiró profundamente, haciendo regresar aquellos pensamientos que lo habían asaltado mientras se encontraba en la cama de su mejor amigo, acariciando labios ajenos y correctos, que lo hacían hecho reafirmar lo que ya antes había ideado: Ron le gustaba. No tenía idea de cuándo había comenzado esa atracción hacia su mejor amigo, ni siquiera de cuándo se hacía dado cuenta, simplemente, estaba consciente de que era así y no haría nada por cambiar algo que por primera vez se sentía correcto. Tomó a Draco entre sus brazos, desde el inicio de la espalda y las piernas flexionadas; se levantó con un poco de dificultad por el cansancio, pero una vez recobrado el equilibrio, salió del cuarto, observando la luna menguante tras las nubes, que antes había acariciado con su tristeza a aquel con el que noches antes había soñado; cerró la puerta con el pie derecho y caminó hacia la Torre Gryffindor, recorriendo el camino de memoria con la atención completa en Draco.

*******

Cerró los ojos.

Draco le preocupaba. Aquellos ojos grises centelleando de tristeza, como si hubiese perdido toda la vida en un instante, tratando alcanzarla al correr de los recuerdos y la realidad, desahogándose totalmente solo en un cuarto, llorando mientras las palabras fluían y la máscara fría desapareció por completo ante la oscuridad menguada únicamente por los rayos de luna que atravesaban la habitación, sin que eso cambiase un solo instante el dolor.

Lo dejo en la cama, sentándose en el borde mientras lo observaba fijamente, cuestionándolo en total silencio con la mirada, pero consciente de que aquel que igualmente alteraba sus emociones no le contestaría, se acercó, acechándolo; y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de aquel que con sus palabras lo había hecho sentir el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se puso de pie y volvió a la cama de su mejor amigo, esperando que estuviera dormido. Así fue, Ron hacía horas estaba dormido, en tanto un rastro de lágrimas le evitaba sonreír a su observador, que se mordió el labio inferior antes de cerrar los ojos mientras besaba aquella boca antes anhelada; intentando no llorar al igual que aquellos de los cuales su vida giraba alrededor de una hermosa mirada verde esmeralda que nuevamente brilló de tristeza, recordando lo que había sucedido.

Había seguido a Draco, observando sus pasos y el momento en que se metió a la habitación, fingió pasar de largo, pero regresó con total sigilo esperando que saliera. Hecho que no sucedió, en lugar de eso, escuchó una confesión que no esperaba, la cual lo hizo faltante de lágrimas que se pudiesen derramar por empatía y dolor.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Draco?- Pero aquel rubio, no supo esa noche lo que había sucedido en realidad, así como Ron no estaba consciente de los sentimientos aparentemente prohibidos de su mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo saber que aquella mirada confusa del color Slytherin brillaba de total depresión por ambos.

Aquellos dos cuyas vidas giraban alrededor del dueño de una mirada verde esmeralda que esa noche no durmió ni un instante, intentando decidir por alguno....pero no podía, al pensar en la pregunta de Draco. 

_Porque sentir que sus amigos estaban enamorados de él, lo mataba._

_Algo de lo que ni siquiera Voldemort era capaz._

_____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¡Ohayou! Lo sé, muy angustiante el capítulo, muy depresivo...pero no se preocupen, que lo haré aún más, no he tocado el fondo de la depresión de un ser humano.

Así como Harry está confundido y no sabe qué hacer respecto a ambos. Porque ¿Cómo lo va a saber él, si ni siquiera lo sé yo? Están advertidos, sigo y seguiré improvisando. Manden sus comentarios. _Capítulo dedicado a mis mejores amigos, por seguir conmigo, cuando las demás personas me han abandonado. _=14 Junio 2003=

_"El amor nace del recuerdo; vive de la inteligencia y muere por olvido"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	16. Frío y calor

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

_Nota: Lo de dos capítulos de más es error de Fanfiction.net, lleva más de una semana así, por lo que creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que eso suceda, ustedes guíense con la sinopsis de afuera y todo bien =P_

_Lamento no contestar los comentarios que me han mandado, pero estoy muy ocupada y no tengo ni tiempo de escribir. Tanto así que no sé cuando actualizaré la próxima vez (Me voy a mudar mañana), ya que no tengo idea cuando pueda ir a un cybercafé (No me tardaré, sólo que no sé cual día...)_

_Manden sus reviews ¿ok?_

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________________

Capítulo 16. Frío y calor

Los tres prometieron, tal vez en silencio, tal vez en presencia de los otros dos, tal vez con una sola mueca; jamás separarse, jamás permitir que los separaran. Nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort, Slytherin o las leyes de la naturaleza lo habían logrado, hasta que un beso pudo más que mil palabras y explicaciones escuchadas o no.

Un beso, una caricia, un "te amo" los había separado, al trío que jamás se hubiese esperado fuera arrancado de su compañía misma.

Desafortunadamente para él, cuando amaneció, Voldemort no lo asesinó, porque seguía ahí, acostado en su propia cama, con los ojos cerrados y la mente abierta a la depresión. Cuando las cortinas fueron iluminadas por el astro magnificente que anuncia el día, corrió los doseles y maldijo mil y una veces en total silencio el día que era, no tenía ni humor ni ánimos para seguir adelante en ese sábado funesto.

Aquel día, tendría que jugar contra Ron, contra aquel que besó repetidas veces la noche anterior, contra aquel que abandonó en el cuarto por ir tras Draco, sólo para averiguar una confesión que hubiera sido mejor se quedara para su amigo, pues lo lastimó en lo más hondo del corazón, le destruyó lo único estable que le quedaba después de saborear unos labios que seguían sabiendo tan deliciosos como en su cumpleaños y profanar otros que estaban en profundo letargo, que le parecieron igual en deleite y suavidad como en aquel juego que había logrado destruirlos por completo.

A los tres.

Se puso de pie, intentando no hacerlo, deseando morir en ese mismo instante para no tener que verle la cara a ninguno de sus amigos, para no tener que jugar contra ellos.

Sin siquiera preocuparse por estar descalzo, tomó ropa muggle del baúl, su capa; así como otros accesorios y con pasos silenciosos fue hacia la ducha, la única puerta aparte de la salida en aquel cuarto de séptimo curso de Gryffindor; donde al entrar cerró nuevamente y colocó el seguro, para evitar que alguien profanara en el recinto.

Lentamente se quitó la ropa que no se había cambiado para acostarse por creerlo innecesario, como en un ritual dejó la ropa sucia debidamente doblada, percatándose de manchas de sangre en el borde del pantalón, sangre negra de criaturas que la noche anterior había destruido. Abrió la perilla del agua caliente, que al instante tomó la temperatura adecuada para tranquilizarlo, aunque sólo fuese por unos minutos. El cuarto era grande, comprendía de una tina y una ducha en el otro extremo de la habitación, que cubría su interior con unas cortinas plateadas de aspecto líquido, que no dejaban ver al que se estaba bañando. Harry entró, sintiendo el material líquido jugueteando con sus dedos al cerrar las cortinas, de frente a la ducha, con los ojos cerrados y la mente revuelta, así como el cabello mojado por completo tal y su cuerpo confeccionado a la perfección. Tomó el shampoo natural de melocotones, enjabonando aquella textura azabache con fortaleza, como si con ello pudiese lavar sus pensamientos.

No, no quería jugar contra ellos. Porque era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Jugar contra sus emociones y sus pensamientos, jugar contra aquel al que había besado en presencia del otro combatiente que disputaba su sentir.

Tomó el jabón del mismo lugar que la pequeña botella de shampoo, una repisa de caoba en la pared con pequeños dragones en relieve, enjabonándose por completo, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que lo envolvía. Se mordió el labio inferior para impedir que aquella melodía inconsciente saliera provocada por la ducha, pero no pudo consigo mismo, porque comenzó a cantar en volumen intermedio un tema que había escuchado hacía tiempo en un autobús de regreso a casa, una melodía triste, totalmente melancólica, que contaba la razón por la cual no podía vivir sin aquella persona a la que tanto amaba y porque no quería seguir con ella. Colocó ambas manos en la pared, recargándose en tanto el jabón caía de su cuerpo y la canción iba incrementándose en tristeza.

Una hermosa voz salía de sus labios, una voz un poco grave sin llegar a ser común, que hacía años había cambiado de la de un niño a la de un adolescente dulce y consciente así como el timbre de un ángel al que le arrancan las alas por envidia provocada por su hermosura extrema o humanidad completa.

Ron despertó, sabiendo a la perfección de quién era aquella voz con la que sus emociones se acentuaron. Sabiéndose único testigo despierto de semejante espectáculo no dudó en susurrar la misma melodía para sí, dejando que la depresión lo embargara aún más.

-Harry- aún acostado, con los doseles cerrados, se llevó la mano hasta el rostro, sintiéndose enrojecer terriblemente al acariciar sus labios con suavidad, como la noche anterior lo había hecho el trigueño. -Harry...- repitió con total felicidad y melancolía mezcladas, sabiendo que habían prometido ser amigos por siempre y en sí, la escena pasada arruinaría sus planes. Tenía que admitir que en mayor parte era su culpa, por demostrar abiertamente que hacía tiempo estaba enamorado de él, lo cual de manera probable había afectado a su amigo de tal forma que lo hacía pensar en relaciones imposibles.

Ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo, cómo hacerle ver que aún contaba con él como el verdadero amigo que era. De un momento a otro, aquella voz celestial se interrumpió.

Harry se vistió con la mayor tranquilidad posible, bóxer negro, pantalón igual, una camisa índigo y la capa. Tomó los lentes y los limpió; la placa de prefecto estaba del lado del corazón, donde al verla reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo colocado en la pared escarlata quiso arrancarla y quemarla hasta que no hubiese ni un rastro de ella.

Gracias a eso, había perdido a Hermione. Aunque pensándolo mejor, cualquier otra cosa la hubiera alterado, sabiendo que Ron estaba enamorado de él. Agachó la mirada, tristemente, odiándose igualmente por causar tantos problemas. El vidrio estaba un poco empañado, por el vapor que había salido de la ducha, por lo que tuvo la facilidad de escribir con el índice una inscripción. "Estoy confundido" Que obviamente reflejaba su sentir al no poder decidir, al no querer ni siquiera intentarlo.

Salió del baño, con el cabello húmedo todavía, sintiéndose morir a cada instante. En unas horas tendría que enfrentarse a sus mejores amigos, tendría que tener mano firme con su equipo para vencer a Ron y no lastimar más a Draco. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Realmente no quería derrotar a su mejor amigo, pero si no lo hacía era darle ventaja a una persona sólo por sus sentimientos. No, no podía dejarse vencer, pues ello significaba no confiar en el duro entrenamiento que el pelirrojo tenía, era no probar sus propias capacidades y haber hecho luchar a los demás en vano. No, aquella opción estaba descalificada. Miró las dos camas con los doseles cerrados y suspiró con pesadumbre. Sin saber, que en una de ellas, una persona hacía lo mismo por él.

Totalmente confundido, salió del cuarto, pasando el corredor y bajando las escaleras, con una pesadumbre sobre sus hombros como si de una carga enorme se tratase, alentando su caminar, haciéndolo arrastrar los pasos al igual que el dolor, ciertamente no olvidado, aunque alimentado por el recuerdo.

Caminó largo rato, sin rumbo fijo, por los corredores de la escuela; ligeras gotitas cristalinas mojaban la capa que ondeaba con cada paso, las manos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo que pasaba y repasaba una y otra ocasión no hacía otra cosa que lamentarse.

Sus dos mejores amigos estaban enamorados de él, alguien que no había pensado en la homosexualidad más allá de comprender que era una diferente forma de vivir, pero no por eso anormal. Y hasta cierta medida, jamás se preguntó acerca de su sexualidad, jamás pensó que esa etapa llegaría a él. Hasta que cumplió quince. Fue en ese momento en que todo se agolpó contra sí, como si esperara el momento perfecto para descontrolarlo, para matarlo de angustia y hacerlo sentir peor.

*******

Sentimientos desgarradores era lo único existente en esos momentos.

¿Qué sucede cuando quieres desaparecer de la faz de la tierra? Él menos que nadie lo supo en esos instantes, acción producida por ser exactamente lo que deseaba, desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera reconocerlo, lo cual lo dejaba con la opción de estar en un lugar que no frecuentaran ni magos ni sus familiares.

Últimamente la idea de fama lo había hecho golpearse mentalmente, queriendo borrar aquella cicatriz de su frente.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no tuviera aquel nombre tan famoso? ¿Qué, si aquella marca no existiera? ¿Qué, si nadie pudiera reconocerlo?

Seguramente, nadie le hubiese tomado atención en tantas partes visitadas, desde autobuses hasta restaurantes, lugares comunes, supermercados, tiendas, bares, cafeterías, dulcerías, heladerías, librerías. Pasaría como alguien más, como alguien que sólo viene a cumplir sus asuntos y al cual no deben acaparar por no ser importante para el destino universal, cosa que contrariamente sucedía cuando iba a algún lugar, sin poder disimular la cicatriz que menguaba su privacidad.

Se preguntaba si aquel nombre famoso que merecía un poco de honor y respeto de su parte, además de gran energía para sobrellevar la responsabilidad de saberse dueño del título de "Harry Potter", causaría todas aquellas actividades y rescates durante años realizados.

¿Si no se llamase así, lo habría hecho? ¿Habría salvado a todas esas personas? ¿Habría peleado contra Voldemort?

Retomando la historia. En primer año había conocido a Ron, que estaba maravillado con conocer en persona al famosísimo vencedor del Innombrable, los demás, lo miraban como una personalidad completa, como si él estuviese lo suficientemente consciente como para derrotar a alguien ¡Tan sólo contaba con un año de edad! Tal vez todo aquello lo había afectado hasta tal punto de dejarlo pensar que era su responsabilidad cumplir con el papel de héroe hacia todas las personas habidas y por haber. Aunque, pensándolo mejor...no había sido por eso, quizá sólo le dio la valentía y la seguridad de seguir adelante.

De todas formas, por un momento deseó no ser Harry Potter, quiso dejar de ser "El-niño-qué-vivió", "El chico dorado", "El chico perfecto", "El héroe que todos esperaban" y miles de sobrenombres que no hacían más que molestarlo.

Cada vez que alguien lo reconocía, le miraba la cicatriz como si fuese algo extravagante, pero sobre todo, lo alababa, repitiéndole una y otra vez que era todo un honor verlo, aunque era observado como un bicho raro que debe ser largamente inspeccionado, estudiado y guardado en un pequeño frasco en el cual terminaría sofocado.

¿Acaso no entendían que estaba harto?

¡Necesitaba salir de ahí! No ser reconocido, no ser siquiera visto, quisiera tener nuevamente su capa invisible, subirse a la Saeta de Fuego y salir volando de ese lugar sin que alguien se preocupase ni lo siguiera. Quería estar solo.

¿Por qué?

Por la simple razón de que estaba más que harto. ¡Harto de que le mintieran! Harto de que el destino del mundo mágico o no, dependiera de él, un adolescente que tenía más problemas en su vida que en la aventura. Más que nada, harto de la espera de algo mejor, de tener que combatir ¡Por Dios! De querer combatir para salvar a las personas.

A veces, cuando nadie lo miraba...estaba harto de la vida. Harto de sentirse solo a pesar de toda la compañía, de no poder decir la verdad porque se preocuparían. De que todos lo consideraran un Dios, que lo consideraran mejor que cualquier otra persona. Harto de vivir y soportar paso a paso el dolor que él mismo provocaba.

Nuevamente estaba ahí, esa sensación impregnada con puño y tinta en el pergamino de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, cuando por primera vez había expresado su sentir.

Cansado de ser él mismo, de no poder aparentar no ser el 'magnífico' Harry Potter.

En esos momentos, más que nunca quiso morir.

El viento frío de una mañana de verano lo aisló de una sumersión total en sus propios pensamientos. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con la que fue quizá una de las escenas más confusas de su vida. La mirada verde se abrió totalmente, sorprendiéndose del lugar donde se encontraba. Ahogó un respiro, conteniéndolo como si de su vida se tratara, sin poder recordar qué hacía precisamente ahí. Dio un paso hacia atrás, encontrándose con la pared. Tragó en seco. Respiró nuevamente, controlando el latir acelerado de su corazón. Miró hacia abajo antes de caminar pegado al muro. Unos cuantos pasos después, que transcurrieron entre preguntas hacía sí mismo y qué hacía en ese lugar, pudo divisar una ventana entreabierta, la cual empujó con suavidad antes de treparse en el borde con un poco de dificultad por estar un metro y medio más arriba del piso bajo sus pies y entrar a esa habitación. Harry no sabía en ese momento que acababa de entrar al cuarto de segundo curso de Ravenclaw, hasta que una voz lo interrogó con cierto temor por la escena vista.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- Era Gabriel, que lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a bajar del borde de la ventana, estaba totalmente pálido.

-No lo sé- con las rodillas un poco temblorosas por la impresión, giró la mirada hacia fuera, donde se había hallado en el alfeizar del castillo, pensativo, sin siquiera recordar cómo había llegado a una de las Torres más altas siendo que momentos antes estaba cerca de las mazmorras, y mucho menos recordaba qué hacía afuera de ella, como si se fuera a lanzar al vacío desde el corto alfeizar. -Gabriel...creo que estoy enloqueciendo...- ambos se sentaron en una de las camas vacías, las demás todavía tenían un Ravenclaw durmiendo. Harry se acostó y cerró los ojos, sin esperar respuesta. Intentó revivir lo que había estado pensando en esos momentos y lo logró. Había deseado desaparecer, dejar de ser Harry Potter...

De un momento a otro se sobresaltó.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Había deseado morir!

*******

Un deseo, cuando se pide con toda la fe existente, puede volverse realidad; pero tratándose de un mago...era muy peligroso. Tendría que controlar su carácter, dejar de ser tan impulsivo y continuar con su vida como normalmente lo había hecho, a menos que lo de la muerte fuese enserio.

-Estás muy callado- volteó a la derecha, recordando que caminaba con Gabriel hacia el Gran Comedor después de haberle platicado parte de sus problemas, omitiendo el porqué de las peleas, durante largo rato; cosa que pocas veces hacía, pero el estado de ánimo decaído lo ameritaba.

-Lo siento- ambos llegaron varios minutos tarde a la puerta del recinto, donde antes de entrar ambos suspiraron profundamente, sin saber porqué realmente. El trigueño abrió la puerta y correspondió la sonrisa que le dirigió su amigo con una igual, antes de preguntarle con voz celestial. -¿Irás a ver el partido?-

-¿Estás loco? No me lo perdería por nada- Cada uno tomó su rumbo, dirigiéndose a su respectiva mesa, donde el de mirada verde nuevamente sintió cómo la pesadumbre regresaba a él. Se sentó en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, sin poner atención a las personas que ocupaban los sitios a su alrededor. Los Gryffindor cerca, se percataron de que el joven Potter no estaba de muy buen humor, por lo que no dijeron nada al respecto.

Harry miró el plato fijamente, como si en él se encontrara la escena más interesante de su vida. La verdad es que no sabía porqué estaba ahí, cuando no tenía ni pizca de apetito, perdido horas antes por la causa del partido. Sin embargo, si no comía algo, seguro no tendría la energía necesaria para dirigir el equipo, por lo que decidió aparentar nuevamente que todo estaba bien. Tomó el vaso delante de él y lo llenó de jugo de naranja, sin despegarse un momento del completo silencio.

Al mirar hacia enfrente, se encontró con una mirada que no le quitó la vista ni un instante. Pero el tono frío había desaparecido por completo, el rencor ya no estaba y ahora sólo un enorme arrepentimiento se hallaba en aquella persona: Hermione. Volvió a sentarse, despegando la vista de ella por temor a represalias o a que armara un alboroto digno de escandalizar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento no lo dejó siquiera desayunar.

¿Y si Hermione se enterara de la noche anterior? No sabría cómo explicar lo sucedido, tomando en cuenta que ignoraba porqué había arriesgado una amistad sólida de hacía años, porqué precisamente de esa forma, porqué el 'Gran' Harry Potter no había podido contra la tentación de besar a su mejor amigo.

Ah, claro...porque Ron le gustaba.

Pero aquello no era suficiente motivo como para colocarse en una posición destructora de sus amigos y conocidos. Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja, sintiendo un gran obstáculo dentro de su garganta que le impedía disfrutar del sabor dulzón, mientras las miradas se fijaban sobre él... Podía sentir cómo, más de dos personas lo observaban sin disimulo necesario. No pudo ni él, ni siquiera pudo vencerlo la curiosidad, para voltear a sus observadores. Pudo más el dolor y el temor de saber quiénes eran...y estaba en lo correcto.

Draco no podía consigo mismo, estaba más frío y rencoroso que nunca. El brillo metálico en su mirada aún se encontraba alumbrando la tristeza, con la diferencia de que era una mirada de resentimiento y odio más allá de lo humanamente posible. Estaba confundido, al no saber cómo había llegado a la cama, la madrugada anterior, aunque lo sospechaba.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que Weasley le pagaría con sangre aquel beso.

Y Harry también pagaría.

*******

Siete chicos, entre ellos dos mujeres, salieron de los vestidores, algunos iban bromeando acerca del equipo contrario: _Que los vencerían en un dos por tres. Que los Fénix eran unos inútiles..._ Otros, los cuales eran mayoría, iban en completo silencio rumbo al campo de juego, con las escobas en mano. Harry encabezaba al equipo, aunque podía verse que no tenía la atención fija en el partido que jugarían. Subió la mirada y una gran ovación llegó hasta sus oídos, despertándolo de su destrucción. Se paró en seco y dio media vuelta, lo cual provocó que la túnica negra ondeara majestuosamente a su lado. Los uniformes habían sido seleccionados por él, siguiendo los gustos de su equipo, de los cuales, había surgido una capa negra sobre el suéter gris con dos franjas blancas horizontales de dos centímetros de grueso cada una en el pecho. El pantalón era blanco, visiblemente contrastante con la capa, que lucía en el lado del corazón el bordado un Dragón Hocicorto Sueco, criatura de un atractivo azul plateado; una "D" plateada en manuscrita bajo él y una distinción en el portador de aquel uniforme que parecía noche de gala en lugar de un partido de Quidditch.

-No se confíen y hagan su mejor esfuerzo...- fue lo único que dijo a su equipo antes de dar media vuelta y seguir caminando, sosteniendo la Saeta de Fuego con tal fuerza que comenzaba a entumírsele la mano derecha.

-¡El primer partido de esta temporada está a punto de dar comienzo!- Era Lee Jordan, encargado de los comentarios del juego; lucía una grandiosa sonrisa mientras animado con su puesto nombraba los equipos. -¡Y es Fénix contra Dragones! han entrado al área de juego...tal vez quieran conocerlos... del equipo Fénix, como capitana y cazadora, ¡Cho Chang, Ravenclaw!, acompañada en el último puesto también por ¡Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley de Gryffindor! ¡Terry Boot, Ravenclaw es golpeador al igual que...! Zabini Blaise de Slytherin... mmm....Terence Higgs de la misma casa en su puesto de buscador...- pronunció con muy poco entusiasmo -¡Terry Boot de Ravenclaw es buscador! ¡Y soportando el área de gol Susan Bones, Hufflepuff!- Hubo una gran ovación de parte de cada una de las partes de las tribunas, donde seguramente habría gran tumulto por tener simpatía por uno u otro equipo. -Por otra parte... ¡Los Dragones! ¡Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff, golpeadora! Jamás se había visto una chica en este puesto...por supuesto ninguna así de bonita...-

-¡JORDAN!-

-Lo siento, Profesora...- Lee dio los nombres de los siguientes participantes del equipo: Mandy Brocklehurst, Seamus Finnigan, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint (Recalcando estos dos últimos nombres con gran desprecio), Draco Malfoy (Jordan sonrió, sabiendo del "pequeño" cambio en el rubio) y al momento de dar el nombre de Harry... -Y... ¡Wow! Higgs tendrá muchos problemas durante este juego ¿Será capaz de derrotar al mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts....?-

-¡Lee!- dijo la Profesora McGonagall, aunque no muy convencida de querer ser imparcial en cuanto al comentario.

-Bueno, ¿Podrá contra...¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!!!? En su puesto habitual de buscador, (coincidencia que debemos agradecer), y capitán del equipo de Dragones...veremos si Harry ha domado bien a sus compañeros de juego... ¡¡Y este ardiente juego está a punto de comenzar, veremos a estos dos equipos de fuego combatir!! ¡¡FÉNIX CONTRA DRAGONES!!- Jordan parecía más entusiasmado que de costumbre, tal vez debido a las dos cervezas de mantequilla que se había tomado antes de llegar al partido, contrabando por supuesto llevado por los gemelos Weasley, que extrañamente habían pasado desapercibidos durante ese tiempo, tal vez muy ocupados en su tienda de bromas...

-Capitanes, enfrente- Madame Hooch dijo en voz alta. Harry y Cho que esperaban la orden dieron varios pasos enfrente. La chica le sonrió a Harry, pero el chico no le correspondió en lo más mínimo, estaba muy ocupado con sus propios sentimientos. -Dense la mano...- ambos lo hicieron así. El trigueño apretó un poco más su Saeta, intentando no mirar hacia enfrente, donde Ron lo observaba fijamente, con un gran pesar sobre sus hombros. -Suban a sus escobas...quiero un juego limpio- ni siquiera mirar a un lado, porque se encontraría con Draco, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía acorralado por sus propios amigos. Subió a la Saeta. La Quaffle fue lanzada por la profesora de Vuelo y todo comenzó.

Quince escobas se elevaron rápidamente, yendo a sus posiciones. Los cazadores inmediatamente tomaron la pelota. Las bludger fueron soltadas en el mismo instante en que Lee Jordan siguió su comentario.

-La bludger ha sido tomada por ¡Malfoy!...como ustedes recordarán, hasta hace dos semanas este chico pertenecía a Slytherin... pero al parecer ha reformado su camino...-

-¡Jordan!-

-Lo siento. Malfoy pasa a Mandy, Seamus quiere recibir el pase pero... ¡Cho Chang intercepta la quaffle! va directo a la portería de los Dragones... Se acerca... ¡Parece que nada puede detenerla! ¡Finnigan logra recuperar la pelota en un rápido movimiento! El equipo Fénix parece furioso por ello... ¡Dios, este chico es rápido! Se acerca al área de portería... ¡FALTA! Zabini Blaise mandó la bludger que ha golpeado a Seamus directo en la espalda... pero... ¡Qué veo! ¡Está intacto! No se preocupen...está bien...sólo se desequilibro un poco... ¡Esquiva a Chang y Bell! ¡Una bludger nuevamente pasa a su lado! ¡¡NADA PUEDE DETENERLO AHORA!! Weasley se acerca ¡Lo intercepta!...Finnigan hace un perfecto pase a Malfoy, ¡Va a la derecha! ¡Susan Bones lo va a lograr!...- Harry estaba escuchando los comentarios de Lee, enterándose del juego de esa manera, no tenía la intención de voltear...hasta que la esperanza de un gol lo hizo virar el rostro hacia la portería posterior. Vio como Seamus era golpeado por la bludger en la espalda, quiso ir a intervenir y de paso darle su merecido a Zabini...pero después de todo, Finnigan estaba bien. Sonrió, sabiendo que todos habían sido lastimados en el entrenamiento, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Más arriba de la escena, siguió viendo el juego, como un espectador más. Momentos después pudo ver cómo Draco tenía la quaffle. Sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy, yendo hacia la derecha en un movimiento interesante, una finta. El de ojos grises estiró el brazo y mandó la quaffle con perfecta exactitud al aro izquierdo. -¡¡Malfoy ha engañado a todos!! ¡¡Los dragones obtienen la primera puntuación!!- Potter sonrió, mirando todo el paisaje en busca de un pequeño reflejo dorado.

El juego era toda una maravilla, durante los siguientes quince minutos algunos no sabían a quien ovacionar primero...pero la mayoría lo tenían decidido.

-Lee...-

-Lo siento, profesora... pero tiene que admitirlo. ¡Harry Potter ha hecho un magnífico trabajo con su equipo! ¡El marcador se mantiene 70-30 a favor de los Dragones! y todavía no hay pista de la snitch- el trigueño estaba perfectamente concentrado y repetía mentalmente sus propósitos.

-//Atrapa la Snitch...cuida al equipo...no mires ni a Draco ni a Ron...//- Sin embargo, la última opción comenzaba a ser imposible. -//Mmmm ¿Qué te dije de mirarlos?...//- Evadió una bludger que se dirigía a su cabeza, dio una voltereta y la perdió.

-Weasley...Bell...nuevamente Weasley tiene la quaffle...se acerca....Marcus Flint intenta tomar la quaffle... ¡La perdió! ¡¡GOL DE FÉNIX!! Esto deja 70-40 a favor de los Dragones....- Harry se halló festejando el tiro de Ron, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Sin embargo, uno de su equipo llamó totalmente su atención, uno que atravesó el campo hacia la portería.

-Draco...- observó con total curiosidad cómo se acercaba al pelirrojo, peligrosamente, pero mientras tanto...otra pelea surgía.

-¡¡PUCEY HA LASTIMADO A CHANG!! ¡Alguien haga algo por favor! ¡¡Va a caer!!- La bludger lanzada por Adrian había sido perfectamente dirigida hacia la cabeza de Cho, que recibió el impacto y al momento quedó inconsciente. Harry ni siquiera lo pensó al percatarse de la escena, inclinó la escoba a toda la velocidad posible, si no se apuraba Cho caería...cinco metros...cuatro....tres...dos... Harry la tomó por la cintura con el brazo derecho y se las arregló para colocarla sobre la escoba, con el tiempo justo para retomar un poco de altura y aterrizar suavemente. La tomó entre sus brazos, abandonando la Saeta de fuego mientras recordaba cuánto le gustaba tan sólo hacía meses aquella chica de largo cabello negro que ahora sólo era su amiga. Madame Pomfrey acompañada de Snape y la Profesora McGonagall llegaron con una camilla.

-¡Potter! ¡La salvaste....! Rápido, rápido...no descuides el juego...y encárgate del castigo del joven Pucey- pronto nuevamente estaba en la escoba, elevándose, sintiéndose afortunado porque la Snitch todavía no había sido atrapada. Un gran barullo lastimaba sus oídos ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? En las tribunas se oían discusiones, gritos y algunas risas, sólo acalladas por Jordan, que puesto de pie seguía narrando.

-¡WEASLEY HA SIDO INTERCEPTADO POR MALFOY EN UN INTENTO POR ANOTAR! ¡¡LA QUAFFLE HA CAIDO!! ¡¡Esto es personal!! ¡¡¡Sin provocación alguna Malfoy ha golpeado a Weasley en la cara!!!!- 

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!- Ron sostenía a Draco por el cuello de la túnica mientras forcejeaban entre sí. -¡BASTA!- Madame Hooch intentaba separarlos, ambos apenas podían sostenerse sobre sus escobas.

-¡MALFOY Y WEASLEY ESTÁN PELEANDO! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ¡Son amigos! El juego ha sido detenido con el marcador 70-40.... ¡Potter ha salvado a Cho y ahora se acerca al lugar del problema! ¡Cuidado! ¡Una bludger ha estado a punto de golpearlo!- Harry sentía su corazón acelerado...la sangre hirviendo en sus venas...un reflejo interrumpió su ira. -¡Potter ha capturado la Snitch! ¡DRAGONES GANA!...- tomó la pequeña pelotita con la mano izquierda, la guardó en su bolsillo y regresó a su propósito inicial.

-¡¡BASTA!!- Ni Ron ni Draco pudieron reaccionar al encontrarse con aquella mirada verde mirándolos con total odio, resentimiento y frialdad. Los había tomado por el cuello de la túnica, haciéndolos mirarlo directo a los ojos. Se soltaron mutuamente, bajando las escobas y encaminándose hacia donde con una sola mirada les había indicado.

_"Al castillo...ahora"_

*******

Una gran multitud había seguido al trío, el efecto de aquella mirada había bajado junto con la furia, el chico sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ser el mismo de siempre, que acostumbraba guardar la compostura a menos que hubiera sido realmente imposible...lamentablemente...eso fue lo que sucedió.

A mitad del camino, por uno de los largos corredores que formaban el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, todo comenzó nuevamente. Draco tomó a Ron por la túnica de quidditch, aventándolo hacia atrás contra la pared, logrando un gran dolor en la espalda del pelirrojo que inmediatamente contestó tomándolo de los hombros y azotándolo igualmente contra el muro, sonriendo al ver la expresión de queja del rubio, que intentó tomar el control nuevamente.

El trigueño tuvo que intervenir. Dio media vuelta; con rápidos movimientos dejó la escoba aparte, tomó a ambos nuevamente de la túnica, separándolos y aventándolos hacia atrás respectivamente contra el muro.

-¿Me podrían decir qué diablos les sucede?- cruzó los brazos, mirándolos con resentimiento.

-A mí nada, Harry... es él... no sé porqué comenzó a golpearme hace rato...-

-Cállate Weasley-

-¿Y bien?- dijo, observando al rubio fijamente.

-No molestes, Potter- sin importarle mucho las frías palabras a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado, practicó su sentencia con voz tranquila.

-Bien, porque estarás en detención una semana...-

-No puedes hacer eso...- dijo en tono nervioso, ignorando qué le haría su "mejor amigo", por lo que comenzó a pensar una manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, que le perdonara el castigo o tan siquiera...algo que lo hiciera retractarse. El sentimiento que traía dentro y por el cual había golpeado a Ron, fue perfecto para su cometido.

-Claro que puedo-

-Entonces... ¿Te gustaría que todos supieran lo que sucedió anoche?- sin embargo, Harry no estaba pensando precisamente en el tema al que Draco se refería, estaba más entretenido jugueteando con los recuerdos, el porqué de su silencio...miró su varita, de la cual había surgido una brillante luz esmeralda que lo había cegado físicamente por unos segundos, antes de cegarlo de dolor...el Avada Kedavra, el hechizo que había matado a sus padres, a Cedric y a miles de personas más... a los ocupantes del expreso de Hogwarts cuando lo estaban buscando justo a él, hallándose protegido en Hogwarts. Sin embargo...pronto recordó a lo que se refería, los besos que habían compartido Ron y él.

-No me interesa, sigues estando en detención. A partir del lunes, seis de la tarde en el salón dos de la Torre de Astronomía...ya veremos qué harás...- dio media vuelta, guardó la varita en la bolsa izquierda dentro de su túnica de quidditch, tomó la Saeta de Fuego y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para perderlo de vista, antes de que su humor empeorara.

Todo había regresado a su horrible normalidad. Sin saber porqué, Draco lo odiaba nuevamente...lo había visto en la mirada plateada. Sabía que no le volvería a hablar como antes, que su frialdad había regresado...sin embargo, Ron parecía inmutable...como si nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pudiese intervenir en su amistad.

Frío y calor.

Frío de Draco, que detuvo su paso, siguiéndolo y gritando una frase que no sólo iba para él, sino para todos los que los estaban a su alrededor, como una escolta desagradable y no invitada.

-¿NO QUIERES QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE TÚ Y TU RONALD WEASLEY SE ESTABAN BESANDO ANOCHE?- Harry se paró en seco, así como los otros, que completamente sorprendidos por la noticia abrieron la boca con expectación. -Eso es lo que han estado ocultado desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo... Así que Harry-Potter-todo-lo-puedo... ¿Lo vas a negar? ¿Vas a negar que te gusta el pobretón de tu amigo?- La mitad de ellos, comenzaron a reír histéricamente...

¿De qué se reían? ¿De que le gustaba Ron? Harry sintió como la sangre nuevamente se volvía demasiado caliente para que las venas pudieran permitir su paso a través de ellas. Sí, le gustaba Ron ¿Y? No era asunto de risa... mucho menos de Draco, que nuevamente reía como un tonto Slytherin...

-¡Eso no es cierto!- un grito surgió de entre la multitud, callando la burla de la cual eran sometidos. -Harry no me besó...- todos se hicieron a un lado, permitiendo a Ron que diera varios pasos hacia el centro, donde Harry y Draco se hallaban rodeados. 

-¡Yo los vi!-

-Pero yo lo obligué....hice que se tomara una poción...- Potter observaba con total incredulidad a Ron ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no permitía que su vida se viese dificultada por una multitud de homofóbicos? ¿Por qué el sacrificio? Si todo era cierto... Ahora en lugar de risa había desprecio hacia el pelirrojo, un asco total ante su actitud...los Slytherin eran los que lo hacían. Los de las demás casas, no sabían qué hacer...uno que otro hacía una mueca de asco...pero eran contados. Ante semejante respuesta, Ron salió corriendo hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Ruido, era lo único que escuchaba Harry, ya no voces, ya no risas ni comentarios hacia su mejor amigo, ahora ausente. Como si todo fuese dirigido a él, se llevó las manos a los oídos, cuando el ruido se volvió un molesto zumbido que lo hacía sentir totalmente furioso al perturbar la tranquilidad del silencio. Cerró los ojos con tal vez igual fuerza que los puños... Intentando olvidar que todo eso estaba pasando, que Draco había lastimado a Ron nuevamente, como había jurado no hacerlo, que había aprendido el Avada Kedavra, que la noche anterior había lanzado la maldición asesina más de una vez escuchando el sonido de cadáveres cayendo en el suelo tapizado de sangre negra. Bajó las manos, tratando de respirar profundamente, pero el oxígeno alimentó la sensación de molestia. Nuevamente esa sensación jugaba con su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, de frente al rubio, temblando de furia contenida.

Rojo. Un destello de odio más allá de Voldemort, desapareciendo el color esmeralda que encantaba a cuanto pasara...para convertirlo en un color sangre que mataba de tan sólo odio.

Un grito se escapó de su garganta, un grito de exasperación total como de un hombre-lobo furioso. Un nuevo ruido acompañó su voz, como de algo que se quiebra dolorosamente... después, no había más ruido. Las ventanas en todo ese corredor se hallaban en miles de pedazos en el suelo. Los demás tenían la respiración acelerada, completamente estupefactos ante el espectáculo; sin embargo, todavía ese brillo se hallaba en la mirada del trigueño.

Con total calma, alzó el brazo derecho, la palma hacia arriba, dirigiéndose a Draco, conforme levantaba el brazo; con lentitud reflexionada, el cuerpo del rubio cedía a sus movimientos, dejando el suelo debajo para elevarse un metro arriba, la cabeza hacia lo alto, ningún sonido salía de sus labios, completamente aterrado por lo que sucedería.

-Te dije que no lastimaras a mis amigos...te lo advertí...Draco Malfoy...- una voz espectral salía de la boca de Harry, que tras la amenaza, lo bajó unos cuantos centímetros. -Lo pagarás- cerró el puño sólo para abrirlo nuevamente con cara al rubio, que fue azotado contra el muro sin piedad alguna antes de caer nuevamente al suelo sin consideración, acostado sobre la lluvia de vidrios.

Verde nuevamente, verde tranquilo y arrepentido.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie fue a decir a algún profesor que un hermoso chico de ojos grises estaba inconsciente en el suelo, pues un prefecto lo había golpeado. Nadie fue a avisar que Harry tomó entre sus brazos al mismo del cual había tomado venganza con un rostro calmado y había besado su cabello mientras la Saeta de Fuego seguía sus pasos rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor.

Así como Harry no reveló el secreto de Draco.

No se atrevió a gritar que él, era dueño de aquel corazón frío.

_Así como ignoraba quién era dueño del suyo._

____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¡Ohayou! Sólo para avisarles que en la historia no intervendrán los sucesos del quinto libro, mucho menos voy a meter esa muerte tan trágica. ¡Ah! También...hacía unos días que no escribía, porque estaba muy entretenida leyendo la última parte de esta maravillosa saga que nos brinda J. K. Rowling (Eso de leer en inglés es tardado para mí...pero lo terminé y muy bien)

Eh, Harry a veces exagera sus reacciones...pero bueno, los celos de Draco lo provocaron después de todo... Ups...el partido fue ganado por los Dragones, pero al parecer no les importó mucho con eso de la pelea.... Bueno, me despido, manden sus comentarios y sean felices. Ahhh...me encanta Harry...así como me encanta Daniel Radcliffe (14 añitos desde el 23 =P) ^^ =27 Junio 2003=

_"A veces el enojo puede salvarte la vida..." _

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	17. Estrellas fugaces

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

_Nota: Lamento mucho el retraso, pero casi no he podido escribir con tantas cosas pendientes...creo que actualizaré cada dos semanas, a menos que de pronto en una ciudad tan cálida como en la que estoy ahora amanezca nublado, llueva y no salga el sol a molestar... ¡Quiero que llueva!. Definitivamente, extraño la lluvia, sí no, no me concentro ;__;_

_Manden sus reviews ¿ok?_

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 17. Estrellas fugaces**

Eran las cuatro veinte de la tarde, cuando Draco despertó de su inconsciencia. Sin abrir los ojos se tomó el tiempo de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Harry...no entiendo porqué haces esto...-

-Porque yo lo lastimé...por eso...- abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba bocabajo, posición que nunca acostumbraba; cuando su conciencia tomó parte en el resto del cuerpo se percató de una sensación cálida en su espalda, un candor que subía y bajaba. Observando la almohada, no podía ser visto por Harry y Ron, quienes permanecían sentados a su lado. La ropa que anteriormente traía puesta estaba doblada junto a él, a su derecha. -¿Podrías pasarme las vendas? Están en mi baúl...-

-Claro- Percibió la luz reflejada en la pared de tela escarlata antes de que desapareciera junto con Ron. Viró el rostro, encontrando a Harry, sentado a su lado en la orilla de la cama, que abrió un frasco negro sin ninguna inscripción en la etiqueta. Tomó un poco de la crema, repartiendo la pequeña cantidad en la palma de sus manos. No pudo ver más allá de la escena, sólo sentirla. El trigueño estaba acariciando su espalda con infinita dulzura, esparciendo la sustancia por toda la extensión de la espina dorsal. -Harry...no las encuentro...- el pelirrojo había revuelto todo el orden y desorden dentro del baúl del trigueño, teniendo que acomodar todo nuevamente antes de buscarse problemas. Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación tanto física como mental que las manos en su espalda provocaban.

-En la caja de madera...la que tiene como mil veces mi nombre...- contestó con voz suave, mientras seguía con el pequeño masaje al rubio, sin darse cuenta de que estaba despierto.

-Ah... ¿La que te regaló Mandy? Ya, ya las encontré...- pronto, después del sonido al cerrar el baúl, Ron regresó a la cama de Draco, abriendo los doseles rápidamente antes de entrar y cerrar con igual presteza. -Toma-

-Muchas gracias- hubo un poco más de silencio, el de ojos verdes sacó la varita y susurró unas palabras que exaltaron al rubio al percatarse levitando veinte centímetros sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose todavía el dormido con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos.

-Sigo sin entender, Harry...después de que Draco se portó como un patán...-

-Aún así, no puedo dejarlo así...yo lo lastimé ¿Recuerdas? O me vas a decir que no te preocupas por él- hubo una pequeña risita de parte del trigueño, que comenzó a vendar el torso del rubio con fortaleza y precisión.

-Claro que lo hago...pero mientras no lo sepa él, todo está bien... Se lastimó con los vidrios que estaban en el suelo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí...ya retiré todos, hasta el último fragmento, pero si no le pongo las vendas después de la crema que me dio Madame Pomfrey...temo que se pueda infectar esas heridas...-

-Increíble, Harry...primero lo golpeas contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente, luego lo tiras al suelo y se llena de vidrios que habías roto "No-sé-cómo" y después lo curas... Nada creíble...-

-Mira, Ron... Sí, él se portó como un idiota hace rato...diciéndole a todos lo que...- hubo una mirada furtiva entre ambos antes de seguir su relato -...lo que...pasó entre nosotros anoche...pero aún así...a pesar de lo que te dijeron...tampoco es como para que yo me alterara de esa forma...no debí golpearlo...-

-Nos diste mucho miedo, amigo...hubieras visto la cara de todos cuando gritaste, al mismo tiempo, esa lluvia de vidrios...luego lo de Draco...fue terrible...- Harry pareció recordar algo, pues tan pronto terminó de vendarlo, sacar nuevamente la varita, pronunciar el término de la levitación y tapar a su amigo con las sábanas; volteó a su compañero.

-¿Por qué dijiste que me habías obligado?-

-¿Y permitir que todos siguieran burlándose de ti? Lo que dijo Draco hubiera afectado más allá de Hogwarts...hubiera salido en "El Profeta", y todo el mundo mágico hubiera sabido lo que...- bajó la voz en un solo segundo -...Lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros...- Harry pareció pensarlo por unos momentos pues permaneció en total silencio. Colocó la mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Ron y dio su punto en voz tranquila.

-Pero ahora todos en la escuela están diciendo que tú me has traicionado...tal y como Trelawney dijo...-

-Si alguien aquí nos ha traicionado, es Draco... ¿No lo crees?- Harry no supo que decir, guardando con él el secreto de haber escuchado a Draco en su confesión la noche anterior.

-Vamos a hablar en otra parte...hay que dejarlo descansar...- Draco escuchó esto y quiso decir que siguieran hablando, pero por obvias razones no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que ambos salieron y cerraron los doseles, sin siquiera saber que estaba despierto.

*******

Ambos permanecían en la cama de Harry, con el hechizo silenciador y el de cerradura para evitar que alguien se enterara de lo que platicaban...

-¿Cómo haces eso?- Harry estaba boca arriba, observando a Ron con lógica curiosidad, que igualmente lo cuestionaba, acostado hacia abajo. El pelirrojo cambió el tema del quidditch por el que hacía minutos habían olvidado.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de hace rato... ¿Cómo haces para manejar la magia de esa forma? Cuando niños somos capaces de hacerlo...pero tú...la controlas con tanta facilidad...-

-Sólo cuando estoy enojado...o asustado...o deseo algo con mucha fuerza...- sonrió Harry, recordando ciertos momentos en que su temperamento era más poderoso que sí mismo, lo cual...resultaba peligroso.

-Ejemplo...-

-Bueno... ¿Te dije de esa vez en que Tía Petunia me cortó el cabello casi a rape? Hice que me creciera el cabello, claro...yo no sabía cómo lo había hecho... O cuando me quería obligar a ponerme ropa de Dudley...se encogía hasta casi desvanecerse... ¡O esa ocasión en el zoológico! Cuando hice desaparecer el vidrio que nos separaba de la serpiente. Hace dos años inflé a mi tía...y últimamente....cada vez que me enojo, no puedo controlarme...con Draco principalmente...- Harry pareció pensarlo durante mucho rato, suspiró y decidió a decirlo la verdad. -Y hay otra cosa...Ron, que no te he dicho...-

-¿Qué?- Observando a aquellos ojos verdes, escuchó todas y cada una de sus palabras, cómo había salido temprano de la Torre, había rondado una y otra vez el castillo, aprovechando el conocimiento de tantos pasajes y caminos secretos...cómo había terminado afuera de Ravenclaw, en el alfeizar de la Torre, con los brazos extendidos y un pie al aire, como alguien que decide que es mejor la muerte que soportar la vida. Enumeró, tal vez de menos, las razones por las cuales nuevamente ese sentimiento deprimente lo había aquejado. La fama que lo acorralaba cuando él no había hecho nada a su parecer; los problemas con la escuela, con ellos, incluso...el entrenamiento, el tener que enfrentar a Voldemort nuevamente... pero no se atrevió a decir acerca del hechizo Avada Kedavra. No quería que pensara que era un asesino. -Así que...por eso llegaste con Gabriel al comedor...- Harry asintió, con los ojos cerrados. -Yo creí que...tú y él...- el de ojos verdes ahora entreabiertos con resentimiento parecía totalmente indignado con la insinuación de haber estado con Gabriel como "Más-que-amigos".

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Que colecciono chicos? Yo no ando besando al primero que se me pone enfrente...- Harry se mordió la lengua, bueno...ahora podía admitirlo abiertamente, él mismo lo había dicho... chicos...no chicas.

-¿Y a los que están abajo?- Harry se levantó en un solo momento, sentándose en el borde de la cama, enfurecido y herido en sus propias convicciones.

-¡Mira! Si no te gustó lo de ayer... ni modo- volteó hacia el otro lado, completamente indignado.

-¡Sólo estoy preguntando que si besas a todos tus amigos!- Ron se levantó, arrodillado detrás del trigueño, que no viró a observarlo, intentando calmarse, para que no resultara tal y como con Malfoy, enfadado, con la víctima en brazos. Tras unos segundos breves viró a él ligeramente.

-¡Si quieres voy a besarlos ahora mismo! ¡¡Por favor, Ron!! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre?!-

-Pues besas como si lo hubieras hecho ya muchas veces...- Harry no supo cómo interpretar ese punto. En cambio, lo tomó de una manera impulsiva, tornó a él completamente enfadado, ese rojo era sumamente tenue, tratando de tranquilizarse... verde. Verde que brillaba de furia controlada.

-¡AH! ¡¿EN SERIO?!- Tomó al pelirrojo de las muñecas y lo tiró nuevamente a la cama, colocándose sobre él como la noche anterior, con las piernas de cada lado de aquel cuerpo, que forcejeaba por verse liberado.

-¡Suéltame!- si alguien hubiera escuchado sus súplicas seguramente hubiera asistido a su ayuda, pero el hechizo hacía todo más fácil para Harry, que logrando marcas en las manos de su mejor amigo, logró calmar el joven pelirrojo debajo de él, no así pudo tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, Ron se percató de la debilidad que estaba mostrando, por lo que nuevamente se retorció, intentando liberarse de su opresor. -¡Suéltame, Harry! ¡No puedes hacerme esto cada vez que quieras!-

-No te estoy haciendo nada- apretó aún más a su presa, con las rodillas lo lastimó en el abdomen mientras que sus manos cortaban la circulación sanguínea dentro de aquella piel, que si ya pálida, se volvió aún más. Sonrió con cierto espíritu malévolo.

-¡Me lastimas!-

-Pues no te soltaré...hasta que pagues lo que has dicho...- Las mejillas de Weasley, antes sonrojadas, se volvieron totalmente pálidas por el temor de recibir el mismo trato que el rubio que seguía en la cama, sin moverse, intentando escuchar algo.

-Harry...no...-

Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar. El corazón acelerado le clamaba un poco de compasión, la respiración casi inexistente comenzaba a lastimarle los pulmones cuya temperatura aumentaba terriblemente.

-Shhh...- fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de aligerar su fuerza y abalanzarse contra su mejor amigo. Se mordió el labio inferior, soltó un suspiro y besó aquella boca en pequeños lapsos, tentándolo a participar en el juego que dejaba de ser tan sólo un abuso para convertirse en una actividad con solicitud de permiso.

-Harry...no juegues conmigo...no así...- dijo mientras se resistía a corresponder aquellos besos, cerró los ojos, intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Una corriente fría recorrió su abdomen por completo, percatándose de que Harry había soltado sus manos, haciendo un camino por sus brazos, mientras la dosis de besos aumentaba a cada instante. El trigueño tomó el valor suficiente para bajar las manos un poco más, colándose entre el uniforme escarlata, subiendo el suéter y acariciando aquella piel cálida, que lo recibió con un temblor continuo. Al observar al pelirrojo ante su control, se tomó la libertad de morder levemente aquellos labios rojizos, logrando un suspiro de placer de parte del atractivo joven bajo él. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo Ron comenzaba a corresponderle con temor al tiempo que profundizó el beso, jugueteando para lograr saborear sin reservas aquella boca deliciosamente dulce y deseada, que le pedía mayor pasión y una sinceridad creíble. Tras unos segundos de jugueteos, se separó de aquellos labios que comenzaron a suspirar nuevamente al percatar su respiración bajando por el rostro, llegando al cuello para cubrirlo con besos y bajando aún más, alabando la piel que lo recibía con confusos escalofríos.

-Me....me gustas, Ron...- dijo entre besos interrumpidos.

Eso era todo lo que Ron necesitaba saber.

Ambos se vieron muy pronto presas de sus propias emociones e instintos, caricias, besos, palabras...el sueño de uno de ellos se estaba convirtiendo realidad, mientras el otro no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar y hasta dónde detenerse, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía...hasta que lo que sintiera se volviera demasiado para soportarlo.

*******

La noticia de lo sucedido entre Harry y Ron se había esparcido con más rapidez de la acostumbrada, pues en unos cinco minutos toda la escuela supo lo que Draco había gritado con resentimiento a ambos. Pero la defensa del pelirrojo había salvado la fama de su mejor amigo, que a la hora de la comida recibió palabras de apoyo o de pésame por tener amigos tan aprovechados...mientras que Ron, recibió lo peor del asunto, insultos, malas caras, incluso el aislamiento de los demás, que no quisieron seguir en sus asientos cuando ocupó un lugar a su lado.

Sin embargo, el mal rato que había pasado, lo estaba recuperando y mejorando gracias a unos labios que quemaban su piel.

-Basta...basta, Ron...- Harry intentaba controlarse lo más posible, había dejado de participar en el pequeño juego que había iniciado en un ataque de furia y calor que recorría sus venas pidiéndole libertad. De alguna forma, sabía que si seguía adelante tan sólo un poco no iba a poder controlar sus instintos despertados. Ahora era Ron quien tenía el control de la situación. Estaba sobre él, besándolo como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía, con tal pasión que le parecía imposible hacerlo con mayor cariño.

-Hace tanto que deseaba esto...que no puedo detenerme ahora...- deslizó las manos aún más allá de la ropa y más aún de la intimidad que en un movimiento el trigueño proclamó. Se levantó, lanzando al pelirrojo a un lado. Se arregló el pantalón, tomó la varita que había dejado en el buró y quitó el hechizo de cerradura, saliendo inmediatamente. -¡Harry!- sin escuchar sus palabras, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Draco, abrió las cortinas, encontrándose con el rubio completamente dormido. Cerró los doseles. En el pequeño buró se hallaban los platos vacíos, que hacía una hora había llevado llenos de comida.

-Qué bueno que ya comiste...- colocó la mano derecha sobre el cabello platino de Malfoy, acariciando con lentitud a su amigo, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido con Ron. 

No, definitivamente todavía no estaba preparado para una exploración más allá del rango sentimental. Ya mucho trabajo le había costado besar aquellos labios...pensar que podían llegar muy lejos lo abrumaba. ¿Ron pensaría lo mismo? Recordó lo que había dicho dos minutos antes "Hace tanto que deseaba esto...que no puedo detenerme ahora..." Eso significaría que su mejor amigo quería que ellos...

Harry movió la cabeza nerviosamente, nuevamente observando al de ojos grises que dormitaba. Pudo ver cómo los doseles se abrían dejando pasar al pelirrojo, su rostro denotaba vergüenza y un cierto temor casi irreconocible de no ser por la palidez delatadora.

Se sentó del otro lado de Malfoy, mirando celosamente por un momento a aquel ser.

-Harry...yo...lamento haber apresurado tanto las cosas...- cerró los ojos, sólo para encontrar con el corazón acelerado la mirada del trigueño, que lo observaba con duda.

-No importa...es sólo que...no estoy preparado para "eso". Estoy confundido...-

-¿Y cómo debería tomarlo yo? Tú fuiste quien me besó..._nuevamente_...-

-¿Vas a seguir molestando con eso?- estaba a punto de enojarse reiteradamente, antes de interrumpirse, bajar la mirada y dudar otra vez de sus propios sentimientos. Sí, él lo había besado...pero... ¿Acaso no había sido correspondido? Entre aquellas cavilaciones, una pequeña idea saltó con paso firme a su vista. Respiró hondo, como lo hace alguien que toma una decisión difícil y volteó hacia su mejor amigo con seriedad. -Muy bien...prometo no volver a besarte...lo juro...-

-Pero....- parecía que semejante plan había dado justo en el blanco. El pelirrojo había palidecido aún más, con excepción del rubor tenue en sus mejillas, Harry sonrió mentalmente, se alborotó el cabello con la mano derecha y siguió hablando, interrumpiendo el silencio abrumante.

-No te preocupes por mí...voy a estar bien...- volteó a Malfoy, antes de colocar por breves segundos la mano sobre su mejilla izquierda y salir de ahí con cierto aire triunfante. Se estiró, sonrió y contó los pasos que separaban su cama de la anterior. Estaba seguro que en cuanto llegara, aquel chico estaría a su lado intentando retractarse de la reprimenda por haberlo besado. Diez...nueve....tres...dos...

-¡Harry!- al escuchar aquella voz llamándolo, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible que resultó victorioso en su búsqueda, por desaparecer esa sonrisa en su rostro. Se metió a la cama con rapidez y corrió las cortinas casi totalmente de no ser por las manos que lo detuvieron.

Pronto se vio bajo el pelirrojo, siendo besado nuevamente. Pero una parte de su plan cobró parte en la forma de corresponder: Total indiferencia. Aún con los besos cubriendo su cuerpo con pasión exuberante, se mantuvo quieto, sin contenerse ni participar en ese juego que se hubiera podido llamar violación de no haber sido porque no lo rechazaba.

Aquella actitud asustó inmediatamente a su mejor amigo, que preguntó en un grito con la sola mirada "¿Por qué?"

-Lo juré, Ron...no voy a volver a besarte...lo siento...- cerró los ojos en son de resignación y permaneció acostado, antes de decirse a sí mismo un elogio por semejantes actitudes para la actuación. Claro que quería besar a Ron, por supuesto que quería participar en ese jugueteo, pero también quería divertirse un poco con la frustración de su mejor amigo.

-Pero yo...-

-Sé que no te gusta que te bese, por eso no lo voy a volver a hacer- dijo tajantemente, ante la sorpresa de Weasley, que permaneció inmóvil antes de poner sobre la mesa su propio juego.

-Yo quiero que me beses....-

Tan pronto dijo eso, retuvo el aliento por completo, al verse acorralado entre Harry y la cama, cubierto de besos, caricias; además del ambiente manchado de suspiros de placer que provenían de sus propios labios. Por un momento se preguntó cuantas veces había hecho eso el trigueño, pero desechó aquella opción de inmediato, si hubiera sucedido algo así, se habría enterado de inmediato.

En la cama de al lado, un chico miraba fijamente el techo de la cama, aún con aquellos breves contactos en su memoria sobre el cabello y rostro. Se cuestionó sobre lo que hubiera sucedido de no haber sido por fingirse dormido nuevamente al oír pasos acercándose. Tal vez, no se hubiera enterado de la pequeña aventura que tenían Harry Potter y su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, tal vez...sólo tal vez no tendría el corazón en miles de pedazos.

*******

Harry estaba más confundido y aislado del mundo a su alrededor que nunca. Siempre había sido un chico extraño, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, pero lucía mucho más abatido con todo lo que sucedía con aquel pelirrojo de actitud voluble, y por lo tanto mucho más extraño.

En sí, no era la aventura lo que lo preocupaba, eso era lo de menor importancia, podía manejarlo. Era lo rápido que avanzaban los sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo desde que se conocían hasta ese día.

¿Amor? Nadie había hablado de amor. Bueno...tal vez el pelirrojo le había mandado una carta por medio de una lechuza ajena que decía en letras rojas "TE AMO" pero aparte de eso, no lo habían conversado.

Estaban en la hora de la comida, el día lunes. Todo para Harry estaba de cabeza, si no en forma física, en forma mental sí.

No, no lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro...lo que le confundía era que en efecto él era al que más quería y al que realmente adoraba. Tal vez porque había sido la persona que lo había acompañado en las situaciones buenas, en las malas, incluso en las peores. Tal vez porque aquel chico era un ser humano maravilloso, hermoso y dulce. Tal vez porque había sido su mejor amigo. Tal vez porque era la primera persona que lo amaba. Tal vez era una combinación de todo.

Aún así, era la persona a la cual más quería. "Lo más valioso". Y aquello en cierta forma lo abrumaba ¿Y si su amistad se arruinaba por aquella aventura? Sabía no encontraría jamás a alguien como Ron. No, su pelirrojo adorado era único e irrepetible. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, de enojarse, no podía ni siquiera besarlo sin sentirse culpable consigo mismo de profanar tan hermoso ser.

Pero por las mismas razones no podía ni quería dejarlo. ¿Dónde encontraría otro Ronald Weasley? ¿Y para qué buscar otro si tenía al original sentado justo a su lado?

Un contacto lo hizo estremecerse. Ocupaban los últimos lugares de la mesa Gryffindor, apartados de todos los demás, que seguían rechazando a Ron, a pesar de que Harry les aseguraba estar bien. Eso en sí, había ayudado a la relación no-formal de ambos. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una mano en la pierna izquierda que acariciaba su piel por encima del pantalón.

-Ron...aquí no...- otra caricia acalló sus palabras. Intentaba concentrarse en la observación exhaustiva de los platos vacíos. Una nueva caricia lo hizo cortar aquel contacto. -Ya. Te dije que no, no aquí...- Tomó aquella mano traviesa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Volteó  a su izquierda, encontrándose con Draco a unas cuantos asientos, totalmente solo y en silencio, igualmente apartado, aunque por su propia voluntad. Quiso susurrar aquel nombre pero se contuvo. Se veía tan triste desde hacía días...realmente desde que todo comenzó con Ron. Claro, sabía la razón. Estaba enamorado de él...pero...de alguna forma lo supo demasiado tarde, cuando había tomado la decisión de no abandonar a su mejor amigo por nada de ese mundo y ya había besado aquellos labios en repetidas veces. Seguramente...si no lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera enterado de los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel chico, que por las noches aún lloraba en silencio.

*******

Horas más tarde, Harry se dirigía al salón número 2 de la Torre de Astronomía, donde se había citado con Draco para su castigo. En la mano derecha soportaba con distinción un cuadernillo parecido a un diario así como su pluma de águila y el tintero. El sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas, ocultándose de la vista curiosa de un hermoso trigueño que subía las escaleras rumbo a la Torre. Minutos después, sin ningún pensamiento más que lo intranquilo que se hallaba sin razón aparente, intranquilidad que por primera vez no se trataba de Voldemort, (de hecho hacía mucho que todo parecía muy calmado para su gusto), entró al aula.

Hedwig estaba en su hombro, ululando en tono bajo mientras observaba aquella habitación, a petición suya sólo había una pequeña sala en ella, dos sillones de tela escarlata y cómoda separados por una mesita de centro era lo principal. Aparte de aquellos muebles sólo existían pequeños ventanales que dejaban pasar los rayos del magnificente sol oscureciendo y aclarándose al mismo tiempo, lugar donde fue a posarse la lechuza.

Draco todavía no había llegado, faltaban veinte minutos para la cita. Se sentó en uno de los sillones poco más que individuales, dejó el tintero en el brazo del sofá tras abrirlo, abrió el cuadernillo y humedeciendo la punta de la pluma en la tinta negra comenzó a escribir.

_"Adrian:_

_Debido a tu comportamiento del sábado en el partido de quidditch me veo solicitándote en detención a partir de hoy a las 8:00 p.m. Una nota del Profesor Severus Snape no te librará de este castigo, así como será inútil reclamar por mi decisión. _

_Se me ha pedido sea yo el encargado de vigilarte en detención así que espero no faltes esta noche en la Sala de Trofeos. _

_Sé puntual._

_Un saludo,_

_Harry Potter."_

Arrancó la mitad de la hoja de pergamino, la dobló y la colocó a un lado. Repitió el acto, escribiendo a otra persona aquella nota.

_"Hocicos:_

_Espero no te alarmes por esta carta ya que todo está bien, no hemos tenido problemas más allá de los habituales ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería saludarte y saber de ti._

_¿Cómo has estado? Realmente espero que bien... El otro día miraba la puerta de la Sala Común como esperando que llegases a Hogwarts sin dificultad alguna, que regresaras a verme...que las vacaciones las pasáramos juntos, que estuvieses aquí platicando conmigo...que me ayudaras a comprender tantas cosas que aún no veo con claridad. Pero sé que por el momento este sueño es imposible y no vale la pena atormentarme sólo porque te extraño y quiero que estés conmigo..._

_Tal vez te interese saber que Remus está bien (Y muy lindo...si me permites) aunque no dudo que ustedes se comuniquen casi diario. Por cierto...gracias por el permiso a Hogsmeade, fue un hermoso regalo, efectivamente tuve temor de que no me dieras la autorización, aunque no hubiera intentado irme sin la capa de invisibilidad._

_¿Sabes? En estos momentos tengo algo así como una relación amorosa...aunque no te puedo decir con quien. No es falta de confianza en ti, sino en que esta carta sea intervenida. ¿Qué tiene de malo si alguien se entera? Realmente nada, sólo que...la noticia se divulgaría por todo el mundo mágico. Y yo no quiero dañar a esta persona. Es algo así como lo que tú tuviste que pasar cuando fue su momento. Creo que ya sabes de qué se trata._

_Me despido, no tarda en llegar mi "Ex-peor enemigo de Hogwarts" para su detención. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí...para contarte tantas cosas que por correo son demasiado peligrosas de decir._

_¿Podríamos vernos por donde-tú-ya-sabes? Avísame sea cual sea la posibilidad._

_Un padre, eso es lo que eres para mí...un padre al cual extraño._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry."_

Dobló la carta que utilizó una hoja completa de su cuadernillo y la guardó en la bolsa de su túnica. Tapó el tintero y se recargó en el sillón, observando el techo uniforme. Un ulular lo hizo despertar antes de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos nuevamente. Hedwig había casi tirado el tintero del brazo del sillón al aterrizar a su lado.

-Ah sí...lleva esto a Adrian Pucey, de Slytherin- tomó la nota y la ató a su patita, dándole órdenes explícitas. La vio salir por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas, descendiendo. Él mismo se puso de pie, sacando una pequeña caja forrada de elegante terciopelo azul y estrellas blancas de su bolsillo, recordando lo que le había dicho Remus. Hasta ese momento no había querido abrirlo por creerlo innecesario.

Pero en el momento en que llegó a la ventana mirando al cielo y a punto de observar su contenido, la puerta se abrió lentamente, haciéndolo mirar el reflejo que ofrecía el cristal frente a él.

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la cita minutos antes, sus mejillas se hallaban levemente sonrojadas, en la mano tenía un pergamino, el tintero y la pluma de águila. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando que el otro hablara primero. Tras unos segundos, Harry guardó la cajita en su túnica y habló.

-Siéntate- el rubio así lo hizo y no replicó, inexplicablemente.

El trigueño dio media vuelta, mirándolo por unos instantes, en sus ojos verdes se hallaba una gran tristeza, prueba del porqué necesitaba ahora más que nunca a Sirius a su lado.

Se sentía solo.

Así como Draco se sentía. Solo y deprimido, sin nadie que le ofreciera una mano para seguir adelante, para levantarse y volver a caer con la esperanza de poder continuar. Ron...ya no era su amigo, era algo parecido a un amante, a alguien que lo acompañaba físicamente por varias horas pero que no podía controlarle los sentimientos lastimados. Lo quería sí, y lo deseaba, también. Pero la diferencia era la falta de su mejor amigo, desaparecido una noche por culpa de unos besos inexplicables y arrepentidos, así como de unas caricias candentes que habían despertado en él el Harry que no podía controlarse. 

En breves segundos inspeccionó a Draco por completo, observando dentro de aquel rubio un ser que sufría sin demostrarlo, un perfecto reflejo de él mismo, sufriendo y llorando sin lágrimas ni llanto ni sollozos ni pena. Simplemente llorando por dentro y derramando el alma en cada tristeza.

Cada uno era el reflejo del otro.

Porque ambos tenían el mismo deseo de sentirse acompañados.

_Aunque eso significase morir en el intento._

_____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

En el próximo capítulo verán el castigo de Draco así como lo que les depara el destino, un grave error, unos pensamientos equivocados, casualidades y una gran dosis de depresión absoluta llevada al límite. =09 Julio 2003=

Espero que esta historia les guste y que me manden sus comentarios, siempre bien recibidos y agradecidos.

_"Sin sufrimiento no sería lo mismo, las experiencias me hacen más fuerte. No todos los sufrimientos dañan profundamente..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	18. Grito en la oscuridad

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

Lamento mucho el retraso U_U Mil perdones.

Les prometo tener el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas o menos si es posible u_u, no se preocupen.

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 18. Grito en la oscuridad**

Draco se encontró con aquella mirada verde observándole minuciosamente, provocando en él un escalofrío de cuerpo completo. No había querido hablar con ninguno de los dos desde el día que juzgaba funesto, ni siquiera mirarlos, pensando que se encontraría con una escena como la que lamentablemente había presenciado.

Ni siquiera había acusado a Harry por lo que le había hecho. Aún tenía unas cuantas marcas en el abdomen y la espalda, producto del maltrato físico del que había sido víctima y causa del porqué seguía callado.

La verdad era que Harry le comenzaba a dar miedo. No sabía de lo que sería capaz si se atrevía a seguir hablando de aquella noche o del día siguiente, cuando escuchó aquella conversación entre los dos amigos... Pero cada momento se le hacía eterno sin ellos, en especial con Harry ausente. Cuando pensaba que era completamente feliz, que nadie le podría arrebatar aquellas amistades que por primera vez en su vida había hecho...se enamoró. Ya no el gusto físico y emocional por Harry, ya no aquello que parecía sólo un capricho de un niño consentido...todo se había vuelto el amor y la tristeza de un mejor amigo, fuerte y verdadero.

Observando aquel cuerpo deslumbrante frente a la ventana, con un aura del amanecer a su alrededor que le daba un toque más que celestial y seductor, tuvo que contenerse lo más posible para no lanzársele ahí mismo y herirle el cuerpo con besos lastimeros que sabrían a dolor recién sentido, al recordar que aquella persona aún pertenecía a un pelirrojo que alguna vez llamó "amigo".

No es que Ron tuviese la culpa, la verdad Harry era el único responsable de lo que sucedía, de todo, de que se hubiese enamorado por primera vez en su vida, que no pudiese dejar de pensar en él, que el tan solo verlo le causara escalofríos y un enrojecimiento total, un erotismo majestuoso al igual que un deseo jamás planeado...y un odio que jamás llegó a pensar pudiese existir.

Harry se sentó frente a él, en el sillón que daba la espalda a la ventana y el paisaje deprimido por dejar de ser observado.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo estás?- el rubio palideció ante semejante pregunta ¿Que cómo estaba? ¿El causante de su tristeza le preguntaba cómo estaba? Desvió la mirada por unos instantes antes de que su orgullo Malfoy lo obligase a mirarlo nuevamente y torturarse con aquel brillo esmeralda que lo observaba con dulzura.

-Bien, no podría estar mejor- mintió con perfecta serenidad, sin darle importancia a las palabras o mostrarse demasiado seco. Aquello pronto se volvió un martirio. Esos ojos lo miraban con ternura, incluso con compasión.

-Perfecto. Entonces estás listo para tu castigo- Harry parecía inmutable, totalmente frío y calculador, término poco utilizado en él. Le sostuvo la mirada, deseando que aquel chico no estuviese frente a él, retándolo a no contener las palabras que iban y venían en un torbellino confuso. -Quiero que escribas...a qué le tienes miedo y qué es lo que más odias en este mundo...y porqué. Dos pergaminos completos, el tamaño regular y no vale escribir con doble espacio. ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien. Empieza- Draco no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto. Sin embargo sabía que era mejor no negarse, antes de que nuevamente pagara las palabras de más.

-¿Para cuándo?-

-Para el domingo...pero quiero que lo vayas haciendo día a día, así te darás cuenta de nuevas ideas y podrás escribirlas...- tan pronto las explicaciones fueron dadas, el rubio se concentró durante varios minutos en pensar con sinceridad qué era a lo que más temía y a lo que más odiaba y sobre todas las razones. Un desfile de recuerdos llegó a su mente, diciéndole que esa semana sería demasiado larga, y los pergaminos estarían llenos en menos tiempo de siete días. Volteó hacia abajo, percatándose de que la mesa estaba muy abajo para poder realizar el trabajo. Una voz interrumpió su reflexión. -¿En qué te acomodarías? Ah, ya sé- el trigueño sacó la varita de su túnica y susurró unas palabras, convirtiendo el lugar en el que estaban sentados. En donde momentos antes había una pequeña mesita de centro y dos sillones se hallaban dos cómodas sillas de mimbre frente a una mesa a la altura elevada que permitiese un trabajo placentero.

-¿Mejorando tus habilidades, Potter? Ya deberías saber que la presunción no es tu trabajo...- 

-Lo sé, es el tuyo- una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del rubio antes de que reaccionara y volviera a sus pensamientos. No debía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía hacia aquel ser frente a él, no debía siquiera dejarse seducir por la suave voz ni el porte natural del dueño de aquellos labios que le rogaban robara besos y muriera exhausto en una lucha de deseo. Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, en particular hacia el pergamino, el cual desenrolló, colocándolo en la mesa circular junto al tintero y la pluma que inmediatamente tomó entre los delicados dedos, mientras que no evitaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas, preguntándose en lo que estaría pensando aquel chico que provocaba en él tales reacciones.

A qué le tenía miedo; era una interesante pregunta que no necesitó mucha búsqueda. Entintó la punta e inconscientemente el rasgueo de la pluma se deslizó por el pergamino.

_Tengo miedo a la soledad, temo no poder controlar mi propio destino y encontrarme solo. Pienso que la vida sin alguna persona que me quiera no tiene sentido alguno, ¿De qué serviría luchar y ser el mejor si mi existencia seguirá incompleta?_

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaba, las palabras comenzaban a faltar. Tenía muchas cosas que decir y escribir, pero al parecer no sabía cómo expresarlo, estaba inutilizado desde el momento en que el apellido Malfoy le fue entregado. SI tenía que seguir las instrucciones, su redacción sería realmente breve pues la causa era demasiado simple.

Intentó tranquilizarse, dejando la pluma en el tintero. Lo miró fijamente, presenciando por segundos cómo Harry escribía en el cuadernillo con sumo interés y una mueca seria que no pasó desapercibida para él.

-Oye...- esperó a que el trigueño volteara hacia él, cosa que sucedió casi de inmediato. -¿Puedo escribir sobre mi pasado? ¿Sobre lo que causa mis temores y odio?-

-Esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta. Claro que puedes hacerlo...mientras me lo entregues a tiempo...- tomó la varita que había dejado en la mesa e hizo otro movimiento, apareciendo dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, uno de los cuales fue a dar a las manos de Draco, que aún no controlaba el propio rubor en las mejillas. -Toma, te ayudará-

Draco no supo a lo que se refería, pero bebió la clandestina bebida mientras Harry iluminaba el cuarto con numerosas luces en el techo que jugueteaban entre sí como luciérnagas.

La primera noche de detención transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, a excepción de dos mentes que se torturaban a sí mismas con diversos pensamientos llenos de confusión que no hacían más que aumentar problemas a los existentes.

*******

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, a dónde quería llegar y cuáles eran sus más anhelados sueños; no es que no fuese feliz, simplemente no tenía fija una meta en particular y aquello comenzaba a asustarle.

Hacía pocos minutos había salido de la Sala de Trofeos, donde Adrian Pucey había recibido el mismo castigo que Ron en segundo año, hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que Harry lo creyó conveniente y lo dejó ir a descansar, con el deseo de que la tarde siguiente no llegara y no salir de las mazmorras para recibir el trato que pensaba indigno hacia un Slytherin, casa que al parecer al Gryffindor no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Dio vuelta a un pasillo, dando su ronda nocturna habitual a pesar de estar harto de ello. Después de todo, ¿Cuál era la finalidad de seguir adelante? Ante aquel pensamiento se paró en seco en medio del largo corredor, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-//Deja de pensar eso, Harry//- negó con la cabeza, recobrando la compostura así como el paso firme, aunque todavía distraído en la mirada.

Las luces de las antorchas alumbraban su solitario caminar, mientras extraños pensamientos seguían apareciendo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de ciertos puntos de los cuales no había tenido ni idea y ello le daba dolor de cabeza.

Había perdido a sus mejores amigos. Uno a uno fue desapareciendo por voluntad propia y problemas innumerables, pero al fin y al cabo, resultado de un solo motivo: Su romance con Ron. Hermione se había alejado, celosa del enamoramiento del atractivo pelirrojo por su mejor amigo. Ron, al convertirse en un amante, había dejado la amistad a un lado, ya no había la misma comunicación y aquella chispa tan especial del principio había desaparecido en un momento abrupto en el que una confesión de amor verdadero bajo la luz de la luna había cambiado más de una vida. Draco fue el último, y por sobra de importancia había sido el golpe final. Sus tres mejores amigos se habían alejado de él por un romance. ¿Era ese suceso al que se refería Trelawney? La cabeza nuevamente comenzaba a darle vueltas, por lo que intentó librarse de esos pensamientos, sin resultado alguno.

Siguió adelante con su camino, subiendo las escaleras automáticamente hacia el tercer piso, donde al abrir la puerta y dar el primer paso la melancolía no se detuvo, recordándole que hacía cuatro años había estado justo en ese lugar, con un perro de tres cabezas y haciendo amistad con Hermione, así como fortaleciendo la de Ron. Todo le recordaba, lo feliz que se sentía a su lado. Aún era feliz, pero algo había cambiado, se sentía más solo, más vulnerable. Necesitaba a sus amigos, no a tres amigos resintiendo un romance. Draco era el que más le preocupaba, lo había notado realmente extraño durante la detención. Lucía triste y asombrado, una combinación peculiar pero justificada por el motivo de ella; pero sobre todo, derrumbado y solo, tal y como Harry se sentía. Dio media vuelta, totalmente destruido, con el corazón adolorido de tanto sentimiento. Todo aquello estaba en el pasado y había decidido dejarlo así. Por más que se sintiera miserable y absurdo por creer que estaba en lo correcto.

*******

Su ronda estaba terminada, sin embargo, a mitad del camino se detuvo en la lechucería, donde aquel ulular tan característico le recordó acerca del trozo de pergamino que había guardado en su túnica minutos antes de que Draco llegase al salón 2 de la Torre de Astronomía. Ya adentro, una hermosa lechuza lo recibió.

-Hola, Rea...- aquella criatura se posó en su hombro en un gesto amistoso, sin que eso dejase de parecerle extraño al Gryffindor. Sin embargo, decidió no darle demasiada importancia, por lo que le ató a la patita derecha el trozo de pergamino, con expresas instrucciones de entregársela a su padrino. Después de verla salir, aún un poco confundido, salió de la lechucería, con aquel ulular incesante en sus oídos.

Caminó con tal lentitud que pudo percatarse de ello, pensar en acelerar el paso y no hacer nada más que seguir caminando, aún abatido por todos los sentimientos que se estaban agolpando contra sí. Los entrenamientos con Remus eran menos frecuentes desde aquella noche en el que el Avada Kedavra le había destruido el último indicio de piedad hacia la vida, ahora podía matar sin consideración, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces; y aún así le aterraba a tal grado ese gran poder que le habían brindado.

-//Yo no quería hacerlo//- fue lo único que pudo pensar para justificar aquel acto. -//Pero lo hiciste//- y fue la verdad innegable la que le hizo odiar sus facultades como mago. Si él fuese tan sólo un muggle... Un ruido llamó su atención, tan bajo como el roer de un ratón contra la pared; sonido que provenía de pocos metros más adelante; donde una chica se encontraba de pie, cómo esperándolo. Hubiera sido una mentira decir que no le causó un gran impacto el descubrir que aquella persona, era Hermione.

Lo miraba directo a los ojos, con una expresión tranquila y conmovedora, tal y como se hubiese encontrado en un ensueño en el cual su amistad no hubiese desaparecido por un simple malentendido y un romance demasiado caro. Pero todo estaba hecho, por lo que se detuvo, sin intención de huir, sino de averiguar de una vez por todas qué era lo que sucedería desde ese momento en adelante, era hora de averiguarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues con una sola palabra, los problemas desaparecieron.

-Perdóname- no dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, colocándose ligeramente de puntillas para hacerlo. Harry supo que eran nuevamente amigos, por lo que sonrió, pero una sensación extraña lo invadió de pronto de pies a cabeza en un relámpago de advertencia, terminando con un pequeño dolor en la cicatriz; por lo que aquella mueca desapareció por completo. Delante de él, Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta de su cambio, pues se acercó totalmente preocupada. -¿Qué te sucede?-

-No...No es nada... ¿Platicamos? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos...- la chica sonrió y siguió a su amigo, rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En su camino extrañamente no se encontraron con ningún prefecto, profesor o alumno fuera de su cama, lo que definitivamente alertó a Harry, sabiendo que en su recorrido se encontraba con por lo menos cinco alumnos perdidos o haciendo travesuras, que dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto, recibían una advertencia, ayuda, castigo o reprimenda de su parte. Algo malo estaba por suceder, y el nombre Voldemort estaba detrás de todo ello.

Sin embargo, no le tomó mayor importancia pues pronto llegaron a su destino. El retrato de la señora gorda se movió con las palabras "Nubla otoñal" antes de que entraran a la Torre juntos, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. La chimenea se encontraba encendida, destellando sin que alguien le pusiera atención por más que sus llamas aumentara; Harry y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá preferido del ex-trío sin mirarse directo a los ojos. El primero aún tenía aquella sensación extraña de un mal presentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sabía que algo malo sucedería, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de qué o cuándo; tal y si de pronto se hallara de pie enfrente de una sombra, ignorando su procedencia e intenciones.

-Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido...- y sin titubear, las palabras se deslizaron entre sus labios. Sentados frente a frente, de costado al sofá, Hermione evitaba la vista en tanto Harry entendía que aún era difícil después de lo sucedido.

-Pues... te contaré lo que te has perdido. Draco, Ron  y yo tuvimos muchos problemas, sobre todo con el carácter de Draco, cosa que no ha cambiado del todo pero va en mejora... insultaba a Ron, a Hagrid, y a casi todo alumno que viera; lo cual terminó muy mal...- Pensó por un momento confiarle acerca de aquellos ataques mágicos que de un momento a otro tenía, pero aquello era un secreto que a pesar de colectivo no era mencionado ni pensado ni una vez...por lo que desechó la idea de inmediato, cambiando la historia ligeramente. -Dejamos de hablarnos durante un rato....lo castigué... Sin embargo...todo comenzó a empeorar cuando...me di cuenta de que... yo no soy... que no me gustan...- Suspiró profundamente -Cuando me di cuenta de que soy homosexual...y me gusta Ron... No te contaré muchos detalles... en sí, pues...comenzamos a salir...- volteó a verla, cosa que había evitado desde la primera vez en que el nombre del pelirrojo salió de sus labios. -Pero no es nada formal...simplemente...bueno...no importa... Draco se enteró y...- viró a la chimenea, mismo lugar que la chica observaba atentamente. No podía decirle lo de su amigo, no podía...era un secreto que ni siquiera él debía saber a pesar de que así era. Se calló nuevamente momentos importantes y cambió todo con ello. -No le gustó...de hecho...no nos habla desde ese momento...-

Cerca de dos horas después, en que ambos compartieron instantes perdidos hacía largos días, se fueron a dormir.

Harry no sabía que aquella plática había significado para Hermione más de lo que se podía imaginar, ni que la madrugada apenas iba comenzando.

*******

Entró al cuarto común de chicos de quinto grado mientras ningún sonido más allá del de su respiración acompasada y tranquila después de un momento que había soñado desde hacía tiempo, y el de sus pasos; se oía en el cuarto. Miró hacia las camas, donde sólo la suya se hallaba abierta al paso, y con un caminar lento se encaminó específicamente a la de su amante, Ron; deseando encontrarlo despierto, así poder decirle que Hermione había dado galante permiso haciendo pedazos sus propios anhelos. Podían estar juntos sin que a ella le molestase más allá de desear la muerte con cada caricia abrumadora en piel candente que sucediese, más allá de odiarlos de la misma forma en que amaba a Ron. Pero por lo menos, los había perdonado y dado su bendición como amiga. Harry se sentía menos solo a comparación de varias horas atrás.

Tomó el dosel, acariciando su suavidad al momento de halarlo, esperando ver a su pelirrojo aguardando su llegada con una mueca de infelicidad y de celos por el largo retardo, antes de enterarse de la causa de este. Entonces se abalanzaría hacia él con la gran noticia, tras la cual ambos reirían y se hundirían en un paisaje de suspiros. Sin embargo, al abrir los doseles se encontró a aquel ángel en pleno letargo, Ron se había dormido esperándolo. La oscuridad sólo le permitió ver la pureza de aquel ser que le arrebataba caricias, besos y acciones poco aceptables entre dos chicos. Se inclinó hacia él, respirando el ambiente que le daba la bienvenida. Cerró los ojos, sellando nuevamente el pacto de nunca separarse de él; por mucho que extrañara a su eterno amigo, sus pláticas y sus diversiones. Todo por lo mucho que le gustaba ahogarse en aquella piel lechosa. Besó aquellos labios suavemente, para no despertarlo, en tanto su nombre se escapaba de ellos.

-Harry....- un suspiro entre sueños lo hizo sonreír de manera abierta.

-Aquí estoy, Ron- acarició el cabello rojo antes de besarlo en manera de despedida por aquella noche. Se veía tan hermoso durmiendo, total y perfectamente indefenso; que quiso despertarlo y hallar entre la piel una solución a aquel erotismo que de pronto le asaltó. Con la cabeza agachada salió de la cama, cerrando los doseles al hacerlo. Se quedó varios instantes pensando en su amante, antes de que percatar un sonido que al entrar no había escuchado en lo absoluto.

-Déjame, déjame.... ¡Suéltame! ¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡Déjalo!!- un grito de desesperación mató al silencio, mientras más frases de dolor atravesaban la habitación entera en busca de ayuda. Desenvainó la varita y corrió hasta aquella cama, deshaciendo el hechizo de cerradura en los doseles con un movimiento impulsivo. Abrió con el corazón acelerado al saber de quien era aquella voz majestuosa.

-¡¡Draco!!- soltó la varita, que inmediatamente soltó una brillantez casi imperceptible, permitiéndole ver el rostro albino gritando de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces susurró unas palabras mágicas. Alrededor de la cama de Malfoy se hallaba una esfera de energía que resguardaba con gran celo los sonidos, las voces, incluso la vista, al dar la ilusión de la cama con los doseles cerrados hacia los demás. Lo tomó de los hombros intentando despertarlo, cosa que no sucedió. -Despierta, ¡Draco!, ¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-

-Señor ¡Se lo suplico!...- al escuchar aquella pequeña frase, lo comprendió por completo.

-¿Señor?- desistió por momentos de su esfuerzo, pronunciando con lentitud aquel tan odiado nombre que regresaba a su mente acalorada por lo sucedido. -Voldemort-

_Harry se apoyó en la pared, con la frente sangrando en tanto la cicatriz amenazaba con volverse rayo verdadero. Voldemort se acercó a él, con risa sádica y nada melodiosa, lo tomó por el cuello, amenazando el oxígeno que faltaba dentro de aquel cuerpo vigoroso comenzado a desfallecer. Colocó la mano derecha en el pecho del trigueño, atravesó tela y quemó la piel bronceada de Harry, que gritó como jamás pudiese haberse imaginado, atravesó piel, y una voz grave pedía auxilio por aquella que no paraba ni un segundo y de pronto parecía el silencio mismo._

_-¡¡HAAAAAAARYYYYYYY!!- aquella mano blanca de sepulcro putrefacto tocó dentro del cuerpo del aludido, que comenzó a temblar de dolor. La sangre emanaba por cada centímetro que quemaba y desaparecía. Pero no estaba muerto todavía, Harry aún estaba ahí, gritando e intentando safarse del enemigo brazo que mató a sus padres. Pronto la voz cesó, ya no más gritos ni más dolor._

_-Draco...- volteó hacia él, al mismo tiempo en que una lágrima silenciosa hacía tantos años retenida se dejaba ver, dolorosa y arrepentida, sabiendo que sería la última. -Ya...ya ni siquiera duele... Corre...por favor....corre...- el cuerpo hermoso de un ángel que sangraba quedó en el suelo._

_Había muerto._

-¡HARRY!- Draco se despertó de un momento a otro, con aún esa sensación de dolor, pena y total terror por lo que acababa de suceder. Todo era oscuridad, que por un momento creyó de su propia tumba; se levantó bruscamente. Sin embargo, un cuerpo detuvo su propia agonía.

-Draco...Shhh... Aquí estoy, contigo....- pronto, la claridad volvió a sus sentidos, incluso a su vista perturbada que recorrió cada centímetro de la realidad; ahí estaba, en su cama, todo había sido un sueño perturbador y mentiroso. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado de un sudor frío, a comparación de la temperatura que lo recorría. Podía sentir la sangre caliente en sus venas y los pensamientos palpitando al igual que su pecho ensordecedor; pero al fin y al cabo nada de lo que había soñado era realidad, no habían sido capturados por Voldemort, Harry no había muerto...Harry estaba...abrazándolo...acariciando su espalda con gran tranquilidad, calmando y alterando sus nervios con caricias tenues que sabían a sensualidad. -¿Ya estás bien?- sin embargo, con aquella interrupción de sus pensamientos, recordó en qué momento se encontraba, que ellos ya no eran amigos, que ni siquiera se hablaban como antes, ni siquiera la mirada era la misma. Intentó rechazar aquel cuerpo, empujándolo levemente sin que esto hiciese cambio alguno en lo que estaba experimentando; en lugar de ello, se halló abrazándolo, olvidando nuevamente aquellos días de silencio absoluto.

-Harry...Harry... Creí que...que tú...- posó las manos en aquella cintura breve bajo la túnica de Hogwarts, acariciando de igual manera aquella piel que lo recibió con ciertos escalofríos. Sin embargo, Harry se percató pronto de lo que sucedía y poniendo pretexto a aquel efusivo abrazo lo dio por terminado.

-Yo estoy bien... ¿Y tú?...- Draco al parecer también despertó de aquella pequeña escena, pues tomó la defensiva con una mueca en el rostro que denotaba orgullo absoluto. Se separaron, mirándose apenas con la pequeña luz que emanaba la varita de Harry.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, Potter?-

-Deja eso, te escuché a la perfección...sé lo que viste...- El hermoso albino de cabellos rubios bajó la mirada, sabiendo que aquella ocasión no tenía escapatoria alguna.

-Yo...es sólo que...- Harry explicó lo que la entrecortada frase de Draco no pudo, con un abrazo acariciante que de nueva vez fue correspondido.

-No digas nada-

-Pero tú y yo somos...enemigos...- y lentamente lo fue recostando, deshaciendo el lazo que los unía, observando aquel chico que no dijo nada más, aún envuelto en el manto cálido que era la energía tranquilizante de un Harry que le besó la mejilla en son de consuelo y se levantó, comenzando a alejarse de él, obediente a las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, una mano fuerte le asió por el brazo, acercándolo a él. -No... No te vayas...quédate aquí aunque sea esta noche...quédate conmigo...- Draco lo abrazó nuevamente, acostado como estaba, haciendo que Harry se acostara encima de él, en una posición provocativa y sexual que le hizo temblar de un momento a otro.

-Está bien- probó aquel aliento muy cerca de sus labios y saboreó la pasión del que se acostó a su lado, sin dar ninguna queja ni explicación. El sueño comenzaba a vencerlo nuevamente, por más que quisiera permanecer despierto y no dormir jamás, mirar a Harry y morir haciéndolo. El aura era demasiado tranquilizante como para luchar contra ella. No quiso defenderse más, por lo que aceptó la derrota de unos brazos flexibles que le dieron la bienvenida cuando se acercó, colocando la cabeza en su cuello deseando algo más que dulces sueños. Deseaba aquella piel, aquel aroma...pero pronto se quedó dormido, abrazándolo sin nada más que decir, con los labios entreabiertos y su mejor amigo hablándole con lentitud. -Duerme bien, Draco...- la varita apagó la débil luz que procuraba, única testigo de un Draco doliente antes de que sin palabras se encontraran durmiendo juntos.

Y todo lo que lograron esa madrugada terminó nuevamente, justo cuando del día llegó el amanecer.

*******

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, aún en aquella cama con los doseles abiertos dando la apariencia de estar cubierta, gracias al hechizo que había lanzado al pequeño espacio. Así, si alguien se hubiese despertado por lo sucedido, no vería nada, no escucharía nada de lo que lo había despertado. Como si jamás hubiese sucedido.

Lamentablemente, Harry y Draco también tendrían que verlo de esa manera.

Soltó al rubio con lentitud para no perturbar su sueño, abandonándolo en la cama en tanto los rayos del sol alcanzaban apenas el final de la cama, siquiera iluminando el cuarto. Sin embargo, no se levantó de inmediato, mirando al durmiente con gran cariño y atención.

-No sé qué diría Ron si nos hubiera visto...- sonrió, con cierto aire de melancolía. -Se hubiera infartado- del lado derecho, se levantó ligeramente, acercándose a aquel rostro gentil, con los ojos entrecerrados. Era tan hermoso, y era tal la energía y seducción que irradiaba, tal cariño...que no sabía cómo contener no besarlo.... Pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo a él también, después de lo que habían avanzado la última noche. En el instante final, desvió los labios temblorosos hacia la mejilla izquierda del rubio. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así, Draco? ¿Por qué creo que es verdad...?- besó aquella piel repetidas veces, mientras la temperatura se elevaba gravemente. -No puede ser verdad....tengo...tengo a Ron....se lo prometí....- y como si eso fuese un gran dolo, lo dejó sin decir nada más, tomando la varita de entre las sábanas. Reparó la cama, retiró el hechizo, y con un movimiento de resignación volvió a la cama de Ron, abriendo los doseles y escabulléndose entre sus brazos, dejando la varita a un lado. Se tocó el rostro, percatándose de un pequeño olvido. -Diablos...mis lentes...los olvidé en...- Ron se movió, producto de la voz de Harry, que inmediatamente se calló y cerró los ojos con tal naturalidad que cualquiera hubiera jurado seguía dormido.

-Ammm, ¿Harry?- el pelirrojo se despertó ante la desventura de su compañero, que fingió lentamente abrir los ojos y muy a su pesar levantarse y acomodarse en la cama.

-No quiero ir a la escuela...- se frotó los ojos, bostezando perezosamente con perfecta ficción.

-Malas noticias amor, vivimos en la escuela-

-Por eso digo que no quiero ir... ¡Tengo sueño!- se lanzó nuevamente a las sábanas, abrazando la almohada tal y si fuera un sustento a sus fingidas plegarias, de las cuales su pareja no tenía idea. -Todavía es temprano-

-¿No tienes hambre?-

-¡Ya es hora de levantarnos!- Ron sonrió ante la actitud del otro, que se puso de pie en tanto abría los doseles. -Aunque...aún está un poco oscuro... no creo que sea hora de desayunar...- ambos salieron de la cama en total sosiego antes de que al primero le llegase una duda que hacía minutos esperaba su amante.

-¡Por cierto, Harry James Potter! ¿A qué hora llegaste a dormir?-

-No lo sé, no vi la hora...pero te alegrará lo que voy a decirte...- Así, Harry le contó a su ex-amigo lo que había pasado con Hermione, al principio parecía escéptico, antes de que la sorpresa tocara su rostro. Ambos se hallaron sentados nuevamente en la cama, mientras la noticia del formal permiso alegraba al amanecer que pronto reposó en la habitación de chicos de quinto año en la Torre de Gryffindor.

-...Oye, ¿no escuchaste unos gritos extraños anoche?- interrumpió de pronto Ron, el nerviosismo de Harry se demostró solamente en los hermosos ojos esmeralda que evitaron aquella mirada azul  por segundos incomprensibles.

-¿Gritos?-

-Sí, no sé...me pareció que era Malfoy...y ahora que lo recuerdo bien...también te oí a ti...- el trigueño rodeó los hombros de su compañero, como si eso lo salvara de enterarse de tantas cosas que se escondían entre el abismo de la incertidumbre.

-¿A mí?- rió grácil, antes de continuar la frase. -Debes haber estado soñando...- viró hacia la cama de Draco. -Te aseguro que él está bien... - pensó largamente lo que había pasado la madrugada, y lo mucho que había disfrutado de la compañía de aquel ser hermoso con la sola pronunciación de una frase tan fácil de comprender "Quédate conmigo"; también analizó lo que hacía minutos le había dicho; pero por ordenes propias lo olvidó, virando hacia Ron nuevamente, con una sonrisa intranquila -Él estará bien...-

*******

Sin embargo, lo que fue tan fácil de olvidar para Harry (O tan necesario) no lo fue tanto para Draco, pues aún en aquel corazón de alabastro se hallaban las más horribles experiencias aún hiriéndolo con premura y pronta insistencia, convirtiéndolo en receptor del dolor más agudo que hubiese experimentado.

Y lo peor era que sabía la causa de todo ello. Aquel trabajo que había iniciado como un reencuentro de sí mismo mostraba su verdadero propósito: Matarlo de recuerdos y pasado. Su familia había destrozado toda la felicidad en él, toda la esperanza habitante de cualquier alma humana pereció al igual que la bondad y la gratitud hacia la vida.

Hacía varias horas que había terminado la segunda noche de detención, en la que Harry insistió tercamente en hablar sobre la madrugada anterior, pero sin ningún resultado más que un corazón más abatido que en un principio y que Draco no pudiese dejar de escribir una y otra vez con tal subjetividad que una palabra más y no hubiera soportado las lágrimas.

_Draco se hallaba escribiendo sin parar desde una hora atrás, con los ojos brillantes en tanto la pluma se deslizaba con más rapidez que los latidos del corazón; gritando sin parar sus más preciados anhelos, los miedos que consideraba mortales, incluso las razones que había causado en él tal reacción._

_En un último momento en que hubiera llorado sin reserva alguna, Harry, que no hacía más que observarlo con empatía, le quitó la pluma y la arrojó fuera de su alcance, al igual que enrolló el pergamino y lo hizo a un lado; lo que inmediatamente provocó que Draco quisiera ir a buscar ambas cosas, levantándose impulsivamente. Pero el trigueño, sin falta de fuerza, lo sentó, sosteniéndolo por los hombros dolorosamente._

_-¡Basta, Draco!, ¡Basta!- Harry lo abrazó después de que Draco se diera por vencido y bajara el rostro, totalmente sonrojado, olvidando todo lo que había escrito, aunque realmente sólo hasta que salió de aquella habitación; pues tan pronto lo hizo, corrió a la Torre Gryffindor a seguir escribiendo._

No podía olvidarlo, simplemente no podía olvidar cada momento que había recorrido esa noche, lo que había retrocedido y cuánto había llevado a su mundo con cada palabra. Y sabiendo que aquel dolor sólo lo podía calmar una persona, salió de su encierro de doseles hacia la cama de Harry, en plena madrugada. Sin embargo, al llegar a ella y abrir las cortinas, la halló vacía. Volteó hacia atrás, observando la cama de Ron, donde dedujo el pelirrojo estaba muy bien acompañado. Regresó la mirada hacia enfrente, en donde una cama perfectamente acomodada le reafirmaba la hipótesis.

Cómo odiaba que se hallara con él, que hubiese sido tan tonto como para abrir la boca días antes y decirle a todos los que tuvieran oídos para escuchar, que Ron y Harry tenían una aventura. Pero más que nada, se odiaba por no haberle dicho la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos. Sintiendo nuevamente esa ansiedad de tenerlo cerca tuvo que sostenerse contra la cama para contener las ganas de arrasar con cada partícula del joven Weasley.

¿Por qué él podía estar con Harry? ¡¿Qué derecho creía tener como para arrebatarle lo que más amaba?!

Aguardando unos cuantos segundos más, imaginándose la pasión desbordante dentro de aquel encierro y matando la esperanza para sustituirla con dolor; susurró con lentitud para sí mismo.

-No voy a ir a buscarte...no cuando estás con él...-

-No estoy con él- volteó rápidamente, encontrándose a Harry, parado a cortos pasos de él con cierto aire de tristeza. 

En sus ojos grises se hallaba tal sinceridad expresada en brillantez, lograda por momentos de depresión absoluta; que era imposible pensar que era el mismo Draco de hacía unos días. Con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo no tardó en desear aquel ser incesante del cual, su belleza le gritaba robara sus besos y muriera entre los labios entreabiertos que le hablaban con un suspiro.

-Ha...Harry...yo...- Ambos se acercaron, sin ninguna palabra, casi rozándose. Pero el orgullo Malfoy pudo más que el dolor y la necesidad que le indicaba el corazón. Y las horas recorridas desaparecieron. Todo se perdió. -¡Vete con él si quieres! ¡Vete, vamos! ¡Has el amor con ese idiota si quieres, me importa un comino!- y se alejó de él, vociferando mentiras. -¡No me importa!- lo empujó de un momento a otro, golpeándolo contra la cama del aludido y siguiendo su camino hacia delante, buscando con la mirada el refugio que resultaba aquella cama. Todo ello causó en Harry un grave giro de actitud.

-¡¿Por qué no vienes a vernos?! ¡¿No es lo que quieres?! ¡Y no te preocupes, que lo que hago con él lo disfruto más de lo que te imaginas!-  Draco estaba parado en seco, mirándolo con odio y dolor mezclados en una fórmula depresiva. Volteó nuevamente, algo que pronto lamentaría.

-Eres un hijo de...- pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un golpe dio en sus costillas, haciéndolo arrodillarse ante la pérdida grave de oxígeno. Aquella ocasión Harry no había utilizado ni un gramo de magia, simplemente una técnica muggle que conjugada con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba lograba ser perfecta para la ocasión. El rubio tardó varios segundos en recuperar el aliento perdido, sosteniéndose con la mano derecha en el suelo. Volteó hacia donde momentos antes se hallaba su agresor, pero no lo encontró, en cambio percibió el  movimiento de los doseles de la cama de Harry, que habían sido cerrados recién. -Te odio-

Pero su ex-amigo no lo escuchaba más, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que le había dicho a Draco en un momento de locura.

Rozó sus labios, soportando el deseo que comenzaba a carcomerle nuevamente el interior. Lo había hecho enfurecer con aquel orgullo, aquel dolor que no pudo ser expresado de otra forma más que la furia y los celos, la desesperación de no saberlo suyo. Y aún así lo seguía deseando con tal intensidad que le parecía imposible olvidarlo.

_Quiero averiguarlo._

_Si contigo...puedo hacer el amor._

______________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Lamento el horrible retraso como no tienen la menor idea, al igual (Tal vez más) que lamento algunas partes estén tan mal redactadas (Como la última y la de la pesadilla) pero no se imaginan lo que es estar aquí...Es desesperante. Además de que hace sol casi todo el día (Contrario a mi antiguo hogar, y factor importante para que no pueda escribir con tanto calor...) tengo muchas ocupaciones: Trabajo, escuela, tareas, vida familiar... pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardara tanto, (Dos semanas a lo máximo) así que estén pendientes. De por sí, este lo terminé en dos días...pero fue hasta que encontré la inspiración entre tantas cosas que a veces me huyen. Os los juro por Daniel Radcliffe (Una verdadera obra de arte ese niño xP) y por el gran amor que siento por la escritura. =13 Septiembre 2003=

Estén pendientes, que Draco y Harry tendrán serios problemas...

Nuevamente, mil perdones por la larga tardanza. Y procuren mandar sus comentarios sin falta ¿Vale?

Un beso.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	19. Estoy ocupado

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Gracias por los reviews, sé que este fic perdió muchos admiradores por el tiempo que me tardé en actualizarlo, pero en fin...espero que ustedes, los que por alguna razón decidieron abrir una historia que se creía olvidada (¿Fueron dos meses? Uhhh U_U), disfruten mucho de los siguientes capítulos, ya voy tomando nuevamente el ritmo y esto se va poniendo interesante. Si conocen a uno de aquellos que huyó por mi inconstancia, entonces avísenle que Falsos juramentos ha regresado :) Nada más para que no se queden con la curiosidad ^^­­**

Y sí, GaB, para tu mala suerte me había dado cuenta de que ya no escribías =P

Éste capítulo tampoco tiene mucha importancia, supongo que nos prepara para lo que vendrá en los próximos. El final les gustará, pero para retomar el ritmo los haré sufrir un poco, y de paso a mí ;_; Manden sus comentarios ^^

Nos acercamos al capítulo 20, el cual ya casi está listo :) no lo pongo porque quiero ver sus reacciones antes acerca de éste, están advertidos jajaja

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome. **

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 19. Estoy ocupado**

Ojos grises iluminaron la oscuridad con fulgor original en tanto el dolor de los labios por permitirse hablar le cegaban la veracidad que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar; la cama de Harry.

Había mentido nuevamente acerca de sus sentimientos, los había alejado tanto, que estos, resentidos, le apuñalaron con voz y puño de la persona a la que más había amado, realmente, a la única que había amado. Y había continuado, sin pedir perdón, simplemente hablando con la amargura del silencio invadiendo su  cabeza a cada instante.

Había ido hasta ese lugar sólo para hallar resguardo en brazos cálidos que a veces se permitían caricias prohibidas con sabor a chabacano de unos labios deliciosos. Y se había quedado a mitad del camino, ilusionando pasiones de aquella boca en cuerpo de un tercero. Tal vez Harry había salido a tomar un poco de aire...tal vez regresaba de sus prácticas con Remus, quizá fue a dar una ronda como prefecto, incluso existía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore le hubiese llamado de emergencia. Y él había pensado lo peor, y lo había celado cuando no tenía el mínimo derecho de hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, ya recuperado del golpe que había llegado a su estómago, y haciendo a un lado un mechón rubio en su frente dio media vuelta, observando la cama de Harry; después de todo, por algo el trigueño no había ido directamente a la cama de Ron, ni colocado el hechizo de cerradura.

Tomó el dosel y lo apartó hacia la izquierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry se hallaba sentado, recargado en la cabecera de la cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho y las manos sobre las rodillas, sin siquiera mirarlo, su cabeza reposaba en el respaldo sin fuerza alguna. En el techo de la cama, se hallaba una placa de luz líquida tenue, casi nula que alumbraba el pequeño espacio con gran romanticismo.

-No lo sé- susurró Draco, esperando una reprimenda o una paliza como las que antes había recibido. Sin embargo, ante el silencio de su compañero, y su claro poco deseo de iniciar una nueva conversación, decidió continuar con aquella plática. -Sólo sé que...vine para estar contigo, como anoche...- Harry volteó, levantando la cabeza y colocando la mano izquierda en la cama, con un golpe sonoro. En sus ojos verdes esmeralda se hallaba un gran dolor.

-Creo que eso lo hubieras considerado antes de hacernos enemigos nuevamente ¿No lo piensas así?-

-Lo que pasó fue que...- Harry temió que revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos, tanto, que lo interrumpió apresuradamente.

-¡Estábamos muy bien! ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo?-

-¡Porque besaste a Ron!- dijo de un momento a otro, a lo que el trigueño no quiso contestar, simplemente volteó hacia otro lado y bajó la cabeza. -Sin mencionar lo que seguramente has hecho con él estas noches- musitó con tristeza, casi para sí mismo. Harry lamentó perder el quicio, comprendiendo los celos por los que pasaba. Se acostó, dándole la espalda.

-Te equivocas...Ron y yo no hemos tenido relaciones...- una frase, para cualquiera poco interesante, avivó una llama perdida en un corazón de hielo: Esperanza. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se acostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de la cintura de su compañero.

-Buenas noches, Harry-

-Que duermas bien, Draco- Harry no sonrió en lo absoluto, pensando que era mejor seguir como lo había decidido. Suspiró profundamente y musitó el fin del encantamiento, apagando la luz sobre ellos, que se disolvió en pequeñas chispas luminosas de colores cayendo sobre ellos antes de desaparecer por completo.

*******

Noche a noche. Harry se escabulló por tercera vez de los brazos de su amante.

No era por Draco, hubiese sido demasiado fácil y falso decir que era por él, para estar con él. En realidad era por Ron. Dios...él sabía que disfrutaba de su compañía, las bromas, diversiones, momentos fundamentales; sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Al momento de lanzarse dentro de esa cama y besarlo, había perdido más de lo ganado. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, aquella persona carismática y hermosa que jugaba con él, que hacía travesuras, que le temía a las arañas, que platicaba con él sobre cualquier tema a cualquier hora, que lo seducía con su inocencia. Y había ganado a un amante, una persona cálida y divertida, pero que tal vez lo amaba demasiado...tal vez lo deseaba casi de la misma forma; tal vez era demasiado complaciente; sobre-protector al grado máximo.

Necesitaba a esa persona que lo hacía reír con cualquier comentario, que sonreía y lo contagiaba. Y cierto que necesitaba esa pasión, esa calidez, el misterio de tan sólo días antes. Pero el precio era demasiado alto: una amistad de cuatro años.

Y pensar que no podía cambiar el rumbo de sus decisiones lo hacía huir de los resultados, desear que Ron estuviese con una persona que le correspondiese... que tomara su lugar en esos labios, brazos y caricias; y quedara tan profundo como una herida mortal en el corazón. Una persona que no se escapase a altas horas de la noche a dar un paseo y terminara en otra cama, en brazos de otro; escena vil.

-Soy un cobarde- susurró, en la oscuridad; encerrándose en su cama. Después de todo, no tenía el valor de terminar aquella pequeña relación informal. Podía pelear con Voldemort, enfrentarse a Mortífagos, retar a Snape, a los Slytherin, a todas las casas, a su equipo; podía vencer dragones, maldiciones, cambiar su destino con tan sólo desearlo... podía hacer todo. Menos decirle a Ron que era el final de algo que había empezado. -Después de todo...es mi culpa...si tan sólo me hubiera quedado quieto; no habría necesitado explicaciones...- tenía tal miedo, como nunca lo había sentido antes, de perder a su mejor amigo. Al único amigo que lo había acompañado en todo momento...que había estado con, por y para él. -Pero si ya lo perdí...desde que lo besé...- suspiró y dio media vuelta en la cama. -¿Por qué lo besé? ¡Por qué!- golpeó la cama, regresando a su posición inicial. -Porque me gusta...por eso...-

//No, no te gusta//

-No, sí me gusta...me gusta su forma de ser...su cuerpo...me gusta cómo me trata, cómo me dice que me ama a pesar de que no le pueda corresponder...-

//Uno puede sentirse enamorado de su mejor amigo; pero no será amor de verdad. Es simplemente demasiada soledad ¿No lo crees?//

-Tal vez...tal vez sea así...pero yo nunca dije que estaba enamorado de él...- sonrió mordaz y siguió hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. -Sin embargo no es justo para él. Ron me quiere mucho, y si no fuera por ese maldito beso que le di...entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado; no niego que me guste...es sólo que...extraño a mi mejor amigo...y lo peor es que no me atrevo a dejarlo...-

//Tienes razón en algo...eres un cobarde//

La oscuridad desapareció levemente por breves instantes, cuando los doseles se abrieron y dejaron pasar un cuerpo de piel blanca y fina. Harry no pudo evitar erizarse del terror al pensar la persona de la que se trataba.

-Soy yo- sin embargo, al oír aquella voz se tranquilizó notablemente, Draco en lugar de Ron. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿Y tú?-

-Supongo que bien...- Harry se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole acostarse; cosa que de manera inmediata realizó. Malfoy agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa silenciosa, que pronto se desvaneció en el aire, al recordar porqué, por tercera noche se encontraba en esa cama prohibida para sí. Porque era el único momento en el día que valía realmente la pena; ni siquiera despertarse valía el esfuerzo; pues cuando lo hiciera, él ya se habría ido de su lado; sin despedirse, sin decir nada hasta la noche siguiente; en la que la rutina los invadía. Durante mañana y tarde no compartían conversación alguna, como si no existieran; no cruzaban caminos ni levantaban miradas. Y el eterno rencor Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy era todo un hecho frente a todos excepto dos. Pero durante las noches, Draco ya no podía subsistir sin Harry, no podía respirar sin tenerlo cerca, sin ver su rostro y observar la paz en él; era como dejar de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Pero era tan grave como él solo.

Cierto que a las ocho, cada noche de esa semana iban a verse (Con cierta diferencia de horario si Harry tenía ocupaciones); pero esa hora era un momento de total de reflexión. Era una ayuda propia antes de pensar en ayudar a otros. A esa hora aún podía sobrevivir sin él por unos cientos de instantes más. Pero no duraba mucho.

Ambos seguían en silencio, pero aún juntos; como si eso extinguiese un mal día.

Draco a veces pensaba cómo había podido vivir sin aquel ser presente. Y la única respuesta reconfortante que encontraba era que no estaba vivo hasta que lo conoció. Hasta que él lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la oscuridad.

Esa noche se hallaba ahí porque lo amaba tanto que llegaba a necesitarlo...y podía dejarlo libre...pero Harry había nacido libre; podía alejarse, dejar, vencer y luchar cuando lo gustara. Estaba ahí porque él se lo permitía, porque aún lo rescataba y sostenía al borde del barranco de la soledad; salvándolo. Y la misma voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos, envolviéndolo en neblina dolorosamente exquisita.

-Hasta mañana, Draco-

-Dulces sueños, Harry...- ambos se acostaron de lado, frente a frente, sin poder verse pero con los siguientes sentidos en total percepción. -¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo...desaparecen las pesadillas- fue lo último que dijo, antes de que un confuso chico de hermosa mirada verde lo abrazara, el rubio recargó la cabeza en aquel pecho, sintiéndose totalmente protegido, en tanto sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

Esa ocasión le había tocado enamorarse del héroe.

*******

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba tan bien como decían sus palabras.

La mañana del jueves se levantó al lado de la misma persona que lo había acompañado el resto de la semana; aún no amanecía, por lo que tenía el tiempo suficiente. Abrió los ojos, observando fijamente al chico delante de él, bañado en penumbras en las que él brillaba, con el cabello rubio, los ojos grises, la piel blanca y lisa, carente de cualquier imperfección. Nuevamente se hallaban en la cama del primero, sin dejar de ser amigos ni enemigos; aún sin saber la causa.

Sí, Harry había besado a Ron; y Draco había llegado al lugar equivocado justo en el momento erróneo; con los sentimientos correctos...demasiado tarde. Pero lo que Draco ignoraba por completo era que él sería siempre la primera persona a la que Harry había besado, y ese título ni todos los besos del mundo podrían hacerlo desaparecer.

Ni siquiera el que llegó a su mejilla como despedida hasta que la noche llegara.

El trigueño se levantó, abandonándolo sin palabra alguna. Tomó los lentes, la varita y dando una última mirada a Draco, salió de su cama y fue al frente, con sólo el pantalón del pijama puesto. Se puso los lentes, recuperando la visión por completo. Se agachó, sacando del baúl la ropa que se pondría para después de la ducha que tenía planeada. Cerró cuidadosamente aquella pieza y la dejó nuevamente en su lugar. Sin embargo, no se dirigió a la ducha de los alumnos de quinto año; con gusto inigualable decidió ir nuevamente a donde los prefectos; un gran privilegio que valía la pena al desvelarse y hacerse responsable del cuidado de los alumnos.

Sólo al Profesor Dumbledore podía ocurrírsele nombrarlo "Prefecto especial" sabiendo cuántas ocupaciones tenía en mente. Y aquel día y los siguientes serían una gran prueba de resistencia para el noble chico.

Tal y como lo había pensado, aquella deliciosa ducha de agua caliente le había devuelto el buen ánimo de costumbre, dejándole la sensación de bienestar recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Tomó la toalla, saliendo de la pequeña piscina; se secó por completo, sacudiendo un tanto su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua. Había ciertas costumbres muggles que jamás abandonaría, tal vez porque esos pequeños detalles le hacían sentir consciente.

Aún con pequeñas gotas de agua recorriendo el leve bronceado en su piel; se colocó la ropa interior; y en un acto algo vanidoso prosiguió a vestirse delante del espejo de cuerpo completo. Tomó la camisa blanca, colocándosela sobre los hombros tras deslizarla por sus brazos; y admiró con gran profundidad su propio cuerpo en tanto se vestía; incluso se sintió inquietantemente curioso ante su propia sexualidad al cerrar la bragueta del pantalón. Se colocó la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor, sin siquiera pensar en el nudo que se sabía de memoria.

Los recuerdos de días anteriores llegaron nuevamente a su memoria, en especial de la ducha anterior a su cumpleaños en ese baño. Se había preguntado acerca de gustos, acerca de chicas y chicos...y había decidido quedarse con la duda. Ahora volvía, con la seguridad de ser homosexual y una relación informal con su mejor amigo. Las cosas podían cambiar mucho en tan poco tiempo...

Tocó su reflejo, recordando a Oesed y a sus padres. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran por lo que pasaba su hijo? ¿Lo permitirían? No quiso responder a esas preguntas, temiendo que los descubrimientos fuesen terriblemente dolorosos.

Terminó de vestirse al colocarse la túnica; se vio al espejo una última vez, con el cabello revuelto acompañando una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres un tonto, Harry. Te preocupas demasiado- dio media vuelta, ondeando la túnica con perfecta sincronía. Tomó sus cosas del suelo y dejó el lugar tal y como lo había encontrado: Solitario y en completo orden. Ya habría suficiente tiempo después de la vida para lamentar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

*******

Harry encontró la hora de la comida, después de clases dobles con Snape, complementadas con sabor a menta de Slytherin; el único momento que parecía ir bien. Entró al Gran Comedor, con cierto rastro olvidado de melancolía en la mirada; sin embargo, respiró profundamente y sonrió. Justo en el momento en que se sentó a la mesa, saludando a conocidos de otras casas, una voz le llamó la atención al pronunciar su nombre. Era aquel chico de segundo grado de Ravenclaw, que se puso de pie dejando la mesa y a sus amigos (Entre ellos una hermosa pelirroja) y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Eh, Harry!-

-Gabriel...qué gusto verte-

-Igualmente...oye... ¿Sabes lo que quiere hacer Cho?- tal vez si el chico no hubiese llegado diez minutos después de la hora habitual, al dar una vuelta en total reflexión; no hubiera tomado la noticia tan gravemente. Gabriel no dijo nada, decidió dejar al Profesor Dumbledore empezar con la noticia mientras hizo sentar a Harry y él mismo tomó un lugar a su lado.

Harry jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquella chica de la cual él había pensado sentirse atraído, se pondría de pie de Ravenclaw, avanzaría hasta la mesa principal y se colocaría junto a ella, en tanto el Director, inmediatamente se levantó y llamó la atención de todos.

-Atención, por favor... su compañera tiene algo importante que decir. ¿Podrían pasar los equipos que jugaron el sábado?- la serenidad que había intentado Anderson en el chico Potter resultó irrelevante ante aquellas palabras. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Fénix y Dragones se pusieron de pie, caminando en total calma, decididos a cualquier cosa. De las cuatro casas se formaron dos filas con los trece integrantes faltantes; Harry precedía su equipo al momento de subir los escalones con cierto aire de autosuficiencia. Se colocó a la derecha de la mesa, en tanto sus seis compañeros lo imitaban, formando un verdadero equipo; en él se hallaba cierto toque de dureza terriblemente seductor. Observó cómo Ron y los demás hacían lo mismo tras Cho. -Señorita Chang- indicó el Profesor Dumbledore, cediéndole la palabra.

-Gracias... Quiero tomar satisfacción ante la ofensa del sábado...y a exigir que esos dos tramposos sean expulsados- dijo, señalando a Adrian y a Draco. Harry volteó mecánicamente a ellos. Draco era el más alejado, a la extrema derecha, observando a Ron correspondiendo su odio. Inmediatamente regresó la mirada a la chica, tratando serenarse y no dejar que sus sentimientos lo llevasen por rumbos equivocados; calmó la respiración que pedía a gritos liberar su furia en un ataque mágico, en tanto hablaba de forma tranquila.

-Ninguno de nosotros es un tramposo... no necesitamos serlo para vencerte a ti y a tu equipo- un murmullo a favor de Harry ahondó en el comedor. El trigueño subió una ceja cuestionando la calma de la chica antes de volverse impasible, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Lo del sábado fue sólo gracias a que has enseñado muy bien a tu equipo a hacer trampa... Pucey me noqueó, sabiendo que eso desequilibraría el juego...mientras Malfoy agredía a uno de mis jugadores para distraer la atención y tú agarrabas la Snitch ¡Todos ustedes son un maldito fraude!-

-Sólo eres una mala perdedora- Harry había levantado el brazo derecho, impidiendo que Adrian y Draco se lanzaran sobre ella, cosa que estaban a punto de hacer. -Todo fue un malentendido entre jugadores...y seguro que lo de Adrian fue un accidente ¿Verdad?- el aludido asintió. Bajó el brazo y dio media vuelta, hacia su equipo. -¡¿Qué dicen Dragones?! ¿Los vencemos otra vez?- gritó frenéticamente, a lo que sus chicos tomaron alegría de aquellas palabras y exclamaron fuertemente su decisión.

-¡¡Sí!!- sin embargo, esa voz unánime fue coreada por poco más de la mitad del alumnado, sin contar a los Slytherin, que como siempre se mostraban indiferentes.

-¡¡Dragones!! ¡¡Dragones!!-

-El sábado, misma hora-  fue lo único que alcanzó a oír Cho de Harry, en tanto la celebración a favor de Dragones intentaba ser acallada por los profesores.

*******

Tan pronto terminó el alboroto y aún más rápido su comida, se quedó mirando el vacío, deseoso de detener ese instante en el espacio; intentando tomar la energía suficiente para seguir adelante con una sonrisa.

Miró a ambos lados, percatando a todos concentrados en sus propios asuntos, y susurró un hechizo, apareciendo un cuaderno negro en su mano derecha. Hojeó con severa lentitud con el objeto sobre la mesa, evitando las páginas iniciales y atravesando otras con gran confusión, como si no hubiese sido él el escritor de ellas durante las detenciones; casi a la mitad de éste, se hallaba el objeto de su búsqueda.

Colocó la mano derecha en la frente, revolviéndose el cabello que caía sobre la cicatriz. Suspiró pesadamente, revisando el reloj muggle en su muñeca; agradeciendo que hasta el día siguiente tuviese práctica con Remus, lo único que le faltaba para caer exhausto. Un suave cosquilleo le indicó que alguien lo miraba fijamente: Ron.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Es lo que yo me pregunto... ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Mira mi horario- le entregó el cuaderno, en tanto jugueteaba con la varita en la mano izquierda y se sostenía en la misma posición. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron al máximo al percatarse de lo que sucedía. -Y sin contar la tarea- 

_Miércoles_

_  8:00 - 15:00 Clases_

_16:00 - 18:00 Clases_

_18:00 - 19:00 Práctica de quidditch_

_20:00 - 21:00 Detención Adrian_

_21:00 - 22:00 Detención Draco_

_22:00 - 23:00 Ronda nocturna_

Sin embargo, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos para percatar los de su "Mejor amigo"; ¿Realmente le importaba lo que pensara en esos instantes? Tal vez antes hubiera apreciado invaluablemente su opinión, pero ahora se sentía tan lejano de aquella persona, que no dudó en ignorar la voz que intentaba despertarlo.

Necesitaba pensar en silencio, que nadie interrumpiese un sueño que intentaba lograr despierto. Pero los murmullos en la mesa comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes sin que esto tuviese una causa coherente, ya que el nivel de voz era el mismo de siempre. Levantó la mirada, observando todo con una perspectiva distorsionada. Tanto, que creía poder inclinar la cabeza hacia la izquierda y percibir la imagen de manera correcta. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza levemente, colocando las manos a cada lado del rostro. El ruido comenzaba a ser insoportable.

¿De dónde provenía una risa tan fuerte? ¿De dónde los murmullos y las conversaciones? Palabras mezcladas, charlas sobre cualquier y ninguna cosa; movimientos. Todo en altos decibeles que comenzaron a dañar la comprensión y la comodidad. Se tapó los oídos, intentando olvidar el ruido que le taladraba los sentidos.

Cállate... ¡¡Cállate!!

El ruido siguió e incluso incrementó. Bajó las manos con total tranquilidad y abrió los ojos, totalmente molesto, deseando terminar con esa situación pronto. Pero la magia no controlada fue la que firmó el veredicto.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza y miró a Ron fijamente, observando sus labios moverse, sin la valentía de decirle que se había quedado sordo.

*******

La hora del quidditch llegó, y Harry halló el momento perfecto para liberarse. Necesitaba terminar con alguna de esas ocupaciones antes de que éstas terminaran con él; y su Saeta de fuego siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, de igual forma al viento que se llevaba sus inquietudes. Respiró profundamente, ajustándose los guantes protectores en tanto la escoba lo aguardaba suspendida en el aire. Estiró el brazo derecho y la Saeta se condujo a su mano con rapidez.

Los demás estaban en posición, con las escobas en la mano, esperando a su capitán.

-El sábado jugamos muy bien, pero nos han retado nuevamente, por lo que entrenaremos aún más duro que de costumbre... Se suponía que nuestro siguiente partido sería con...- comenzó a dar explicaciones y la práctica empezó con un ánimo renovado por las palabras de su capitán; pero después de largo rato de entrenamiento, los chicos comenzaron a cansarse.

Los cazadores, Draco, Mandy y Seamus hacían más allá de su mejor esfuerzo para hacer anotaciones a Marcus Flint, con otro inconveniente: Harry había hechizado las bludgers, añadiendo pelotas de golf, para que éstas atacaran con mayor rapidez y fuerza. El numeroso grupo de atacantes les daba gran trabajo a Hannah y Adrian, que a veces perdían el objetivo y no podían salvar a sus compañeros de los golpes. Cada cantidad de minutos, en los que llegaban a perder el ritmo, se escuchaba un grito de dolor de parte de alguno del equipo.

-¡Vamos, no se den por vencidos!- Él se hallaba poco más abajo del terreno aéreo del juego, protegiéndose con un bat de repuesto; de cuando en cuando les hablaba, para hacerles perder la concentración. -¿Saben? Es la última vez que entrenamos antes de nuestro partido, así que como premio por hacerlo tan bien les haré más difícil esto...- terminó la frase con el suspiro de un hechizo, tras sacar la varita. Formó con ella una elipsis alrededor de sus jugadores, que inmediatamente sintieron una grave diferencia. Marcus perdió la quaffle, que cayó lentamente esperando ser alcanzada. -¡¡CONCENTRACIÓN!!- con un poco de dificultad, Draco tomó la pelota. -¡Vamos! Se sentirán más pesados por el hechizo que les puse...pero les aseguro será mejor- Tras unos minutos trágicos, los Dragones fueron recuperando un poco el control. Los cazadores ya lograban las anotaciones y Marcus podía conducir su Nimbus con un tanto de frustración.

Draco, por primera vez en días había dejado de atormentarse con el nombre Harry, lo había lastimado física y sentimentalmente, estaba con otro cuando no había persona que lo quisiera más que él; sólo se hablaban en detención y por las noches; no lo miraba; parecía como si de pronto aquel cariño hubiese desaparecido; pero aún así, sonrió, entre miradas fugaces. Se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo, de haberlo tenido como amigo, que parecía haber olvidado la verdad.

En tanto, a Harry un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza pidiendo un momento de su atención, una de esas ideas que saltan de pronto como salvadoras, de esas que llegan y no las comprendes al primer instante sino hasta que amenazan con desaparecer. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le perdieron de vista al percatarse descubiertos; y tan pronto su corazón dio un latido más, algo comenzó a helar su cuerpo. El mundo continuaba girando, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado como para notarlo. El collar de plata que le había regalado Ron se había elevado diez centímetros de su pecho y despedía una luz cegadora color grana que nadie más que él percató. Sus ojos se perdieron en aquel tono encantador, reflejado en las pupilas. 

Hizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, entregándose a una extraña sensación de dolor. Nuevamente los sonidos habían desaparecido de su entorno, aquellos que reaparecieron al salir del Gran Comedor. Pero podía escuchar claramente su propia voz repitiendo una resuelta frase dentro de su cabeza:

Y sabiendo lo que significaba aquella decisión, soltó la Saeta de Fuego, levantándose sobre ella y abandonándola en el aire. 

Se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aquel viento al que tanto amaba recibiéndolo en su sacrificio, ayudándolo a morir.

_Adiós, mi amante, Ron._

_Adiós, mi querido... ¿Draco?_

_____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Ese final es el comienzo ¿Qué creen que suceda? Yo la verdad estoy ansiosa de ver sus reacciones, así que los espero pronto...

En esta historia hay más misterios de los que se muestran, por lo que estén atentos y no se distraigan, a veces aparecerán cosas confusas, situaciones extrañas y un tanto decepcionantes por el tiempo que tardan en suceder... vendrán nuevos misterios y errores... mucho dolor. Depresión. Decepción y muerte. Pero al fin y al cabo todo estará bien ¿No es así? =28 Septiembre 2003=

_"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, pues será cuando más lo necesite"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	20. Calabozo

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Gracias por mandarme sus reviews :) Tb a los que no lo hacen porque mínimo leen mis locuras ^^**

Recomendación de fics: Lean "_Amores ¿Imposibles? Todo se puede en este mundo_" un H/SS :) de Sakura Snape. También, "_La apuesta" por Kathy Stgqvk un H/Lucius D/SS ^^ Ambos están súper guay, altamente recomendados =D˜˜ Más datos sobre otros fics el próximo capítulo ^^_

En este capítulo ¡20! :D lo que le pasó a Harry u_u y las consecuencias... _¿Podremos decir adiós?_

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome. **

_____________________________________________________

**20. Calabozo**

Una voz, como un atrayente canto de sirenas, lo llamaba con estrepitosa prisa; gritándole al punto de desgarrar los sonidos a su alrededor, una decisión que él mismo, dueño de esa voz, había tomado ya fuera para bien o para mal.

_Adiós, Ron._

Pero aquel adiós extremista, le había impedido saber lo que estaba logrando. El collar de plata, cuyo dije precioso centellaba un color grana intenso que nadie percató, se elevó centímetros arriba de su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el dolor. Soltó la escoba, manteniendo el equilibrio por completo, y con extraña maestría se puso de pie sobre el mango. Lo había deseado, había deseado morir. ¿No era él, el que huía de aquella cama todas las noches? ¿No era él, el que había tomado la decisión de dejar a Ron, con la esperanza de tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta? ¿No era él, el que había deseado morir?

Frente aquella realidad absurda, desfiló un tormento. Sus padres, gritando al pelear y protegerlo de Voldemort, la muerte. La soledad. Los Dursley, dementores, gritos de dolor; tortura, verdad, mentira. La fama y la gente que sólo lo apreciaba por ser Harry Potter, el pesar de no poder ser simplemente un chico más, el dolor de ver a sus amigos sufrir. Sus padres muriendo por un hechizo que él había perfeccionado noches antes.

¿Había hecho las cosas bien? No había salvado a los niños, aurores, ni pasajeros, del Expreso de Hogwarts, se había quedado enfrente de un espejo, a punto de desmayarse por todas aquellas escenas. ¡Iban por él...y no estaba en ese tren!

De la misma forma en que no había salvado a sus padres, ni a Cedric, ni a toda la gente torturada y asesinada, ni a Draco, ni a Ron, ni siquiera a Hermione. Había dejado escapar a Voldemort.

¡¿Y él era el héroe que todos esperaban?!

Una triste lágrima recorrió su mejilla, en tanto la caída era más que inevitable, necesaria. Necesaria para el cuerpo que pedía la muerte, para aquel que en ese momento no sabía más que de perdición, para aquel que gritó silenciosamente en el instante justo en que el brillo del rubí cubrió el castillo, el campo, el bosque prohibido, más allá de los límites de Hogwarts.

Harry lloraba de dolor en forma de muerte.

Yo soy el héroe...un héroe que no ha podido salvar a las personas que más ama... ¿Entonces, de qué sirve?

El grito luminoso que antes fue ignorado por creerse el atardecer, llamó la atención de todos en el castillo, alarmándoles el corazón, haciéndoles saber que algo terrible estaba por suceder, dándoles temor suficiente para asomarse por la ventana y averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Las ventanas de las Torres fueron abiertas, buscando la fuente del miedo que los recorría por completo, ese presentimiento que los controlaba.

Las bludger, quaffle y las pelotas de golf cayeron al suelo, perdiendo su poder. Ninguno de los jugadores pudo moverse de su posición, mirando hacia abajo entre esa luz rojiza que parecía derramada del cielo, a un chico que caía. A uno que un par de instantes antes se había lanzado al vacío. Todo el ambiente estaba tintado del tono de la sangre.

-_¡HARRY!- fue el único sonido además del viento que gritó lo que estaba sucediendo. Dos voces, la de Draco combinada con Ron, que había salido corriendo justo cuando el rubí comenzó a brillar, llamándolo a ser testigo de ver a su amante caer al suelo más de veinte metros. Una escoba fue inclinada con desesperación como la primera vez en que verdaderamente estuvieron cerca, deseando salvar lo que estaba por perder._

Pero no fue ni un instante después que, Harry, aquel ángel trigueño hermoso, de ojos verdes, sonrisa eterna, esperanza, sueños y melancolía, golpeó contra el césped verde, logrando el sonido de su cuerpo contra el duro piso. Su Saeta de Fuego descendió a su lado, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

-No...- Ron cayó de rodillas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar, en tanto la Nimbus de Draco imitaba a la escoba de Harry, bajando de las alturas por su propia cuenta para llevar a su dueño hasta donde estaba su corazón. El rubio bajó de la Nimbus, ya a un metro de aquel cuerpo, deseando que fuese una mala jugada de Harry, que estuviese bromeando, que en realidad el cielo no se hubiese tintado de aquel color sangriento en su honor, que de su cabeza no estuviese brotando la sangre. El rubí dejó de brillar, absorbiendo el tono que había logrado. 

Nadie supo qué había pasado.

Nadie dijo nada.

Silencio.

*******

Golpeó la pared, primero con dolor hacia lo que había pasado, para terminar con rabia por no poder evitarlo, por quedarse estático, por no poder creerlo. Ni siquiera había podido tocarlo, temeroso de que estuviese muerto.

¡No lo había tocado!

Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de sí le daba la respuesta: _Un traidor entre tus amigos._

Dio media vuelta, encontrándose con un rubio sin palabra alguna, frío, como si de pronto cualquier sentimiento que hubiese habitado en su cuerpo se hubiera esfumado, muerto por dentro a pesar de seguir respirando. ¿Y si Harry ya no lo hacía más? La furia lo controló, sintiendo aquel calor recorriéndolo por completo, pidiéndole venganza, pidiéndole la sangre de aquel que había tomado la suya al arrebatarle a Harry.

Y a pesar de sí mismo, del dolor que lo mataba, levantó a Draco de la silla donde estaba sentado, y lanzándolo contra la pared, empuñando las manos con fuerza y depresión, golpeó su estómago hasta que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de los labios de Malfoy.

-¡Traidor! ¡Tú le hiciste esto!- era lo único que podía decir, sin que Draco se defendiera. Tal vez se lo merecía. Sin embargo, las palabras fueron detenidas por los pasos de Madame Pomfrey, que se acercaba. Soltó a la presa, que inmediatamente se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos en la cabeza, y los sentimientos de vuelta, sabiendo por el dolor físico, que no había sido una pesadilla. Poppy no dijo nada acerca de la escena que encontró, tal vez demasiado perturbada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Entonces es cierto... ¡NO! Harry... ¿Muerto?- Draco se sostuvo con fuerza el cabello, recordando que aquel peinado lo tenía porque a Harry le gustaba cómo se veía con él. Había cambiado su forma de ser por él. Y ahora él estaba...

_Él está bien..._

Fue lo único que escuchó, antes de que haciendo a un lado a Madame Pomfrey, con la mirada desesperada, entró a la enfermería, sin importarle nada más que ver la realidad.

*******

Abrió las puertas de la enfermería; la única cama ocupada, la tercera del lado derecho; pertenecía a Harry, despierto, sentado y con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho descubierto; sus brazos estaban estirados sobre las piernas; en tanto la mirada se hallaba ausente en la lejanía del blanco paisaje.

Cerró las manos, sin poder creer lo que observaba. Él estaba bien. 

Sin embargo, el dije sobre su pecho lo hizo reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido. Y si Ron... ¿Y si Ron fuese el traidor? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el numeroso grupo de personas que irrumpió en la habitación, sin darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con Harry, sin haber preguntado cómo se encontraba o buscar una excusa a aquella estrepitosa caída. Sin siquiera avanzar un paso después de la segunda cama. El trigueño pareció reaccionar, pues levantó la cabeza, misma acción que había evitado con Draco.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- Entre aquellos, se encontraba Hermione, sorprendida de que Harry aún estuviese con vida, silencioso. Aún sin poder creerlo, un nudo invisible se hallaba en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar más allá de la frase. 

-Vaya susto que nos diste- No era la única presente, también sus grandes admiradoras del quidditch, compañeros y en sí, sus mejores amigos se hallaban en la habitación, estos últimos eran los únicos que permanecían en silencio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-¡Hubieran visto! Esto aparecerá próximamente en las actualizaciones de los libros de texto "Y Harry Potter se salvó nuevamente, por... ¡Enésima vez este año!" ¿Sabes? Deberías proponer un récord mundial-

-Definitivamente... el famoso Harry Potter es inmortal-

-Hermione...estás muy pálida ¿Pasa algo?- se oyó de pronto de parte de Ginny, que se encontraba al lado de la chica, observándola.

-No, no pasa nada...voy a salir- y sin decir nada más, dejó la caja de chocolates que traía entre sus manos y se fue de la enfermería, dejando a su amiga preocupada y un tanto abatida.

-Qué bueno que estás bien-

-Y sin camisa- no pudo escucharse ese susurro que terminó con una risita disimulada más allá de Mandy y Hannah.

-Basta chicos, seguro nuestro joven querrá descansar- También, se hallaban los profesores, de los cuales, Dumbledore interrumpió el alboroto con cierta gracia en sus palabras causada por el intento de animar a uno de sus alumnos preferidos. Remus no dijo nada, estaba demasiado preocupado para poder siquiera intervenir. ¿Y si algo le hubiera pasado? Sólo se quedó estático, observándolo con atención. -Vamos alumnos. Por favor, señor Weasley, Malfoy, (Y profesores) quédense. Los demás, hagan favor de dejar todos esos regalos en la cama de al lado y salir- Sus órdenes fueron seguidas al pie de la letra, todos los alumnos a excepción de los nombrados, salieron de la habitación después de despedirse (Y sin recibir contestación) de Harry. -Bien...ahora que todo se ha calmado... Profesores, ¿Quién era el encargado de vigilar este entrenamiento de quidditch de algún ataque enemigo?- el trigueño levantó la mirada, hacia el grupo que esperaba la respuesta. Observó en un par de instantes a todos ellos, percatándose de cierta extrañeza en el rostro de Snape, cierto misterio y temor. Pudo saber que él era al que buscaban y sin saber exactamente porqué, interrumpió la cuestión, antes de que Severus diera el primer paso.

-No fue un ataque exterior. Y quien quiera que ese profesor sea, no hubiera podido contra lo que sucedió en el campo- Todos voltearon hacia él, mirándolo fijamente sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería. En ese momento aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada fugaz a Snape, sin sentimiento ni rencor, ni la frase "Me debe una" en aquel tono verde. No sabía porqué de su ausencia (Misma que no había percatado) pero las razones no importaban ante aquella situación. Severus sonrió con la mirada.

-En ese caso, Malfoy, Weasley. Ustedes dos son los mejores amigos del joven Potter, y estuvieron presentes. Necesito que digan exactamente lo que vieron. Por el momento sólo sabemos la distancia de la caída, pero no sabemos las razones...-

-Realmente, profesor...- dijo Malfoy, con una voz culpable por lo sucedido. - Lo único que vi fue a Harry caer...- bajó la cabeza, arrepentido de no haberlo salvado antes de la caída.

-¿Y usted, joven Weasley?-

-Lo mismo que Draco- Sin embargo, no pudo explicar aquella sensación llamándolo hacia el campo de quidditch, ni siquiera lo intentó, temeroso de lo que lo creyeran responsable de lo sucedido, tal y como Malfoy lo observaba.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-

-El joven Potter sufrió la fractura de dos costillas, la dislocación del hombro derecho y una herida en la cabeza... Las cuales están completamente curadas, aunque le causará un poco de dolor los primeros días, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora-

-Muy bien, entonces... seguiremos con lo que causó todo esto. Si no fue alguien externo, entonces debo suponer que hubo un ataque de parte de algún alumno... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Harry asintió totalmente abatido. -Lo que me temía. Encontraremos al culpable y esto ganará su expulsión definitiva-

-¡Deberíamos hacer llegar esto hasta el Ministerio de Magia!-

-Minerva, por favor...calma. No debemos precipitarnos- los murmullos a favor o en contra de la decisión comenzaron a alterar el orden antes establecido, sin siquiera ser detenido por Pomfrey, que se había involucrado en la trifulca. Remus, Draco y Ron eran los únicos en silencio además del paciente, cuyo cuerpo resintió la pelea. No sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, era como haber sido alterado por algún virus, algo ajeno a su cuerpo que comenzaba a matarlo lentamente. Él no era así, él no pensaba en muerte, ni en furia. Pero aún así, algo dentro de él comenzaba a desatar aquellos sentimientos.

-Fui yo- susurró apenas. -¡FUI YO!- dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo las voces alteradas.

-¿Disculpa, Harry?- Dumbledore fue el primero en tomar el valor de preguntar. Harry se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y desembarazándose de la tristeza que lo carcomía, tomó entre sus manos furiosamente la camisa y el suéter de los Dragones.

-¡¿No entienden?! ¡Yo me aventé de la escoba! ¡Yo!-

-¿Qué intentas decir, Potter?-

-¡Me quería morir! ¡¿Es tan difícil de comprenderlo?!- gritó, terriblemente alterado y agitando levemente la ropa al hablar. Salió corriendo de la enfermería, dejando a todos los testigos, mudos de la impresión. Era incoherente, que el "Niño que vivió" hubiese intentado arrebatarse el título con semejante acto. Pero era la verdad. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar, saliendo tras él.

-¡Harry! ¡Espera!- sin embargo, las primeras voces que oyó fueron las que antes reinaban en la habitación. -¿Adónde vas?-

-¿Te sientes mejor?- todos ellos comenzaron a rodearlo, alterando aún más su deprimido estado de ánimo.

-Déjenme solo- bajó la cabeza, calmando la sangre que nuevamente pedía compañía de otra.

-Después de lo que has pasado no debes estar solo-

-No tienen ni idea de lo que dicen- a punto de explotar, Remus llegó, colándose entre la multitud de cerca de cincuenta personas que se habían agolpado para saber sobre él. Ahora ambos se encontraban en medio de ese círculo.

-Ellos tienen razón, Harry. No puedes estar solo....no ahora...-

-¡NO ENTIENDES, REMUS! ¡Si yo no fuera Harry Potter ellos no se preocuparían por mí! ¡SÓLO LO HACEN POR MI NOMBRE!- todo quedó en completo silencio. La mayoría de ellos se sintieron algo nerviosos, sin saber si era cierto. Harry, al no encontrar respuesta, retomó su camino, abriendo una brecha entre ese círculo de rostros conocidos, hacia cualquier o ningún lado, sin que importase la diferencia.

Aquel hombre, de dulzura maravillosa, lo siguió, con el único sonido de sus pasos.

-Por favor, detente...- el trigueño, con los nervios totalmente alterados, se colocó la camisa blanca sin abotonar, siguiendo en su huída. 

Necesitaba estar solo, pero tal vez no era lo que realmente quería, tal vez sólo era el saber que tenía a alguien que no lo juzgase por su nombre, sino por él mismo. Una familia. Pero él no la tenía más allá de Sirius...Remus...y sus amigos. Habría que rendirse. Y lo hizo. Se detuvo, con la mirada en el piso, sosteniendo el suéter con más fuerza que las lágrimas suspendidas en sus pupilas.

Remus rodeó su espalda, acercándolo a él, dejando que el chico lo abrazara con una necesidad dolorosa y se desahogara entre sus brazos, que inmediatamente lo asieron con fuerza.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- alcanzó a decir, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Calma, Harry...vamos a hablar en otra parte- después de unos instantes, Lupin dejó de acariciar aquel cabello azabache para comenzar nuevamente la retirada. Juntos fueron hacia las mazmorras, en específico a su cámara, donde llevaban a cabo sus entrenamientos y secretas palabras que nadie más debía escuchar.

*******

Con cierta melancolía, acondicionó la cámara, encendiendo algunas antorchas, apareciendo un sofá negro y preparando té; que tan pronto estuvieron listos, fueron utilizados con casi igual tristeza. Harry no había dicho palabra desde aquellos corredores, manteniéndose en completo silencio hasta que Remus tomó la iniciativa nuevamente, alejándolo de la luz de las antorchas, donde el trigueño había depositado la mirada. Lo tomó de la mano, halándolo con suavidad.

Ambos se sentaron, pero el ambiente se tornó confuso cuando el hombre-lobo lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le hizo girar completamente hacia él. Harry estaba demasiado confundido todavía como para analizar cierta sensualidad en el acto, ni siquiera cuando terminó bocabajo sobre Remus, con la cabeza y los brazos en su pecho, ambos acostados. El último seguía acariciando su cabello con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que sus manos lograban escalofríos en su espalda.

-Harry...necesito que me digas la verdad-

-¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-Por las razones que te hicieron pensar que era lo mejor terminar con tu vida...-  escuchó aquella voz suave, y tan pronto la orden fue dada; suspiró profundamente, decidiendo que era mejor apresurar lo inevitable.

-Yo creo que... ser "Harry Potter" ante las personas. Puedo apostar que, allá afuera, ninguno de ellos me conoce realmente, sólo saben de mí por lo que dicen los libros y las leyendas que llevan mi nombre. Sólo suponen que soy el héroe de la historia. Y tengo que cargar con esto todos los días...- se interrumpió por breves instantes, en que el tono de su voz se percató alterado y melancólico. -Porque no soy el héroe que todos esperan, no pude salvar al Expreso, ni a mis padres, ni a todos aquellos que creían depender de mí y pelearon o fueron víctimas en contra de Voldemort. Por más que lo intente, siempre causaré más daño del que realmente evito...-

-Harry...lo del Expreso...todo se salvó gracias a ti. Creí que lo habías comprendido. Lo que viste, la pelea y las muertes; todo ello apenas comenzaba cuando dimos la señal de alarma al Ministerio de Magia; el tren tenía media hora detenido, sin que nada pasara, pero sin duda obra de Voldemort. En el momento en que nos dijiste del ataque, no dudamos ni una vez y mandamos a los Aurores...evitamos decenas de muertes gracias a ti...-

-No entiendo. La escena que yo vi estaba también llena de Aurores- Remus se sorprendió, demostrándolo al dejar de acariciar aquel cuerpo sobre él.

-Entonces, no sólo viste lo que sucedía...sino lo que sucedería después de decírnoslo. ¿No es esa suficiente prueba? Todo lo que has hecho, desde el primer grado, cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort, hasta este año, demuestra que no es tu nombre lo que te hace héroe. Eres tú, Harry... el deseo de ver a una persona mejor de lo que se encuentra, de salvar a los que amas... ¿Cómo puedes decir que haces daño? ¿A quién podrías hacerlo?-

-A Ron, para empezar...hay algo que tú no sabes...- Lupin se hallaba recargado sobre un brazo del sofá, con Harry encima respirando el aire caliente de su cuerpo; podía ver por la posición en la que se hallaban, aquellos ojos verdes intentando ocultarse dolorosamente. Sin embargo, pronto el trigueño se movió, levantándose y sentándose en el sofá, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos recargados en ellas. Remus lo imitó, ocupando un lugar a su lado; ligeramente hacia la izquierda; observándolo con curiosidad. -Hace unos días...me di cuenta de que soy...gay. Y seguramente no me habría dado cuenta pronto de no haber sido por la fiesta de cumpleaños que Draco organizó. En un juego besé a Draco. Y también a Ron... Debo admitir que me gustó, pero eso no tuvo ni comparación con lo que dijo Ron cuando escapé por un comentario que hicieron. Me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí... ¡Imagínate lo que sentí! No sabía qué pensar o qué hacer. Es decir, él era mi mejor amigo...y esa confesión no es algo que me esperara de él cuando creí que aún amaba a Hermione. Pero ya había sucedido...y decidimos seguir como antes- Harry hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente y ordenando sus pensamientos. -Sin embargo...- suspiró, recargándose en el respaldo. -Dios...no sé porqué lo hice. Creí que lo perdería, creí que nadie me amaría de esa forma y que no habría jamás en mi vida una persona como Ron...que él era el mejor para mí...tenía que intentar corresponderle o me perdería de esa oportunidad- echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo con aire melancólico. -Pero descubrí que no puedo hacerlo...por más que lo intente, no es una persona que yo pueda amar de esa forma...es maravilloso, atractivo y cariñoso ¿Qué más se podría pedir? No sé; no puedo obligarme a amar algo. Necesito conocer a alguien que me inspire ese sentimiento- bajó nuevamente la cabeza, visiblemente más calmado. -Cuando estaba en el campo, no tengo idea de dónde salió la determinación de dejar a Ron. De querer de vuelta a mi mejor amigo. ¡No sé, de pronto se me ocurrió! Sé que no es justo...pero es algo que ya decidí. Es por eso que puedo lastimarlo...y lo voy a hacer...lo mismo pasará con las demás personas que conozca- 

-Harry...lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido...pero, ¿Es acaso suficiente motivo para tal solución?- el aludido sonrió con cierta simpatía en su mirada, volteando hacia él y observándolo con comprensión.

-No. Pero realmente no quería morirme. De haberlo querido así, era tan fácil como sacar la varita y lanzarme el Avada. Yo creo que sólo quería olvidar lo que estaba pensando-

-¿Y porqué nos hiciste creer en un intento de suicidio?-

-Porque de no haber sido así, tendría que haber dicho lo que sabes ahora...y no es algo que me alegre contar- Se puso de pie. -Sólo...no le digas a nadie de esto...- y sin decir nada más acerca del asunto, a pesar de que Remus tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al respecto, se dirigió a la pared principal.

-No te preocupes- la puerta se hizo a un lado a la voz de la contraseña que hizo eco por las paredes.

-Vendré a la misma hora ¿Está bien?-

-Claro...sólo una cosa- 

-Dime-

-Te gusta alguien ¿No es así?- Harry sonrió de forma imperceptible, sin mirarlo. Sin embargo, esa sola mueca casi indiferente a la pregunta, fue exactamente la respuesta que Remus esperaba obtener.

*******

La noticia de un presunto ataque hacia Harry Potter apresuró el paso por cada cuarto, torre y alumno existente en Hogwarts casi con tanta rapidez como la de su forzado encuentro con Ron. Todos se hallaban intranquilos, deseando saber qué era lo que realmente sucedía, incrédulos. Y tal vez fue esa notable desesperación entre los habitantes del castillo, lo que hizo tomar a Dumbledore aquella decisión: Darle a Harry unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Ron, Draco y Hermione se enteraban justo en esos momentos.

-...No podrá salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni mucho menos presentarse ante un alumno, ni siquiera uno de ustedes; en dado caso puede tener contacto (Con Dumbledore, por supuesto) conmigo, la Profesora McGonagall y con Poppy...por lo menos hasta que Harry se sienta mejor- Remus era el vocero del director, dictaminando la elección con voz elocuente y suave; aunque ocultando el verdadero sentimiento de desaprobación que lo acompañaba.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Es como estar en un calabozo!-

-Es necesario para su recuperación, Ron, trata de comprender que se halla en un estado sumamente depresivo...- dos parejas con sentimientos distintos se hallaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Remus y Ron, ambos en desaprobación y a pesar de eso discutiendo en diferentes posiciones; Draco y Hermione se hallaban callados, aún sin poder creer lo del supuesto suicidio de Harry (Mismo del cual la chica se había enterado gracias al pelirrojo). La chica se hallaba más resuelta a la verdad, pensativa. Ella sabía que había algo más detrás de ello, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, como siempre lograba hacerlo.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros de que Harry se encontrará conforme ante tal reclusión?-

-En cierta medida él lo ha pedido- el ambiente se tensó, volviéndose silencioso y lleno de dolor. -Cuando salió corriendo de la enfermería, furioso con todo el mundo... Fue entonces que pesar de no pensar en esta posibilidad, la pedía a gritos- aquella frase, a pesar de no querer ser entendida por los interlocutores, tenía sentido. Pero algo frío se apresó en contra del corazón de Draco: Miedo. ¿Si Harry no tenía la esperanza de seguir viviendo, la tendría él?

*******

Sin embargo, Harry no sabía de todos esos pensamientos, sólo tenía conocimiento de las cosas que decían de él entre clases, en los pasillos así como en el comedor, de los comentarios constantes acerca de lo sucedido aquella tarde. 

En general, los alumnos se hallaban temerosos a una guerra contra Voldemort; misma que parecía inevitable a pesar de que ni una pista, ni un mal suceso se había presentado desde el incidente en el Expreso de Hogwarts; del cual todos ellos se habían salvado. Y la ausencia de Harry en todo momento, después del supuesto ataque, logró incrementar la inquietud entre la comunidad Hogwarts.

Después de un tiempo, dejarían de pensarlo, y se darían cuenta de que todo estaría bien; por lo menos hasta que Voldemort reuniera el suficiente poder para lidiar la batalla final. Harry estaba consciente de ello y por eso no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo que decían. Aunque había otras razones que llamaban su atención de manera más significativa, una de ellas era Sirius, que en menos de cinco minutos se presentaría, tal y como decía en la carta entre sus manos, misiva llegada ese mismo día (Viernes) en la mañana.

Sería la primer palabra que intercambiaría con alguien desde el día anterior, y ver a su padrino le emocionaba aún más, factor que parecía imposiblemente inmejorable, por la gran importancia de dejar el silencio. Su claustro y lejanía de los demás habían sido logrados gracias a todos los hechizos enseñados durante años anteriores, pero los más importantes tal vez habían sido de apenas semanas pasadas. Aunque seguramente no habrían servido de nada sin el permiso de Albus para realizar magia no-autorizada.

Bajó las escaleras casi sin tocarlas, con un aire infantil en el rostro, los ojos brillantes de la emoción y la sonrisa digna de una felicidad claramente insuperable. Traía puestos unos jeans azules, así como una sudadera grana, con el número'09' en cuero de un color más intenso, que lograba mostrar la figura de su torso y brazos en perfecta armonía. Sobre la última prenda podía verse el resplandor del collar, producido por las llamas en la chimenea recién encendida. Colocó unos cojines en el suelo, corrió por un poco de chocolate que él mismo había preparado de manera muggle hacía minutos y tras dejarla delante de su asiento; respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizar su corazón, que amenazaba con seguir latiendo aceleradamente. Miró el reloj, pronto llegaría.

¿Y si algo malo pasaba? ¿Y si no llegaba?

Negó sin palabra alguna, alborotando un poco más su cabello hermosamente desarreglado.

Seguro que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando varios ruidos tras de él se produjeron. El crujir de la madera, el casi imperceptible sonido de los polvos Flu; pero fue la voz que lo llamó coronó aquel momento, anunciándole que nuevamente Sirius se encontraba ahí. Dio media vuelta.

-Harry- sonrió, analizando antes de reaccionar por completo a su padrino. Lucía bien, atractivo como en toda ocasión. No había pizca de preocupación en su rostro, al contrario, parecía del todo feliz y satisfecho. Aunque eso podía ser un poco dudable ya que en la chimenea sólo se lograba ver entre aquellas llamas verdes, la cabeza de Sirius, así como los brazos recargados en tierra firme. 

-Sirius- se sentó sobre los cojines, mirándolo fijamente. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has hablado con Remus? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes tiempo?-

-¡Wow! Una pregunta a la vez, Harry- rió divertido. -Estoy bien, y hace una semana que no hablo con Remus...insisto...estoy y me siento bien. Y finalmente: Tengo tiempo hasta para leerte un cuento de magos para que te duermas-

-Bueno, pero que sea de quidditch-

-No me sé ninguno- dijo, mostrando una mueca de felicidad al ver a aquel chico tan tranquilo. -Mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido...y también de tu 'relación'- Aquel tema, que claramente había evitado Harry durante algún tiempo, tuvo que ser descubierto. Le contó sobre Ron, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba decirlo. Y lo más difícil fue decirle que ahora no se sentía seguro con todo ello, que quería dejarlo.

El rostro de Black se apreciaba angustiado, con cierto tono de sorpresa ante cada palabra que escuchaba, pero no tuvo ni comparación cuando Harry accidentalmente le confesó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y lo que pasaba desde entonces.

-Hay algo más...- Sirius lucía aún más triste por lo que acababa de escuchar, lo que parecía imposible. -He tenido varios problemas con la magia. A veces no puedo controlarla; se me escapa de las manos y no pienso lo que hago al sentir toda esa energía suplicando la deje libre. Cuando me enojo, soy capaz de lastimar a mis mejores amigos. Cuando me deprimo, los deseos de hacerme daño resultan casi incoherentes. Ayer fue un claro ejemplo de ello; eso, y todo lo que le he hecho a Draco. Y sin embargo...se siente tan bien...como no puedes imaginar...- había un brillo casi enloquecedor en la mirada de aquel que no podía creer lo que oía. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de gritarle, de regañarlo hasta que su voz no diera más, y de llenarlo de besos, decirle que no lo dejaría nunca más. Sin embargo, intentó permanecer impasible, evitando mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?- lo pensó durante unos instantes, hallando la respuesta a muy poco tiempo de reflexionarlo.

-Porque esto es reciente, y no puedo escribirlo. Y porque quería verte- 

-Ayer pudiste lastimarte. ¡¿CREES QUE SERÍA FELIZ SI ESO PASARA?!- Sirius comenzaba a perder el control, levantando un poco la voz y desapareciendo todo rastro de amabilidad en sus hermosas facciones.

-No tienes porqué gritar- dijo con toda naturalidad, como si se tratara de algo sin importancia. Lo cual enfureció a Sirius, haciéndolo finalmente explotar.

-¡ERES MI HIJO! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS DEBO REACCIONAR?!- él mismo se paralizó ante sus palabras, por fin lo había dicho, había confesado que lo consideraba su propio hijo, ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado James ante tal situación? Seguramente lo habría golpeado, eso habría hecho. Harry tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos. Sentado sobre los cojines en posición de flor de loto, hacía instantes que se sostenía con los brazos en el piso. Sirius parecía haberse retractado, pues todo el enojo en su rostro había desaparecido, y sólo se hallaba una gran tristeza, su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en casi un susurro. -Lo...lo lamento. No tenía el derecho de decir eso, apenas hace un año que nos tratamos de esta forma. Lo siento. No quiero que pienses mal, yo quería (Y aún quiero) mucho a tu padre, Harry. En serio. No quiero suplantar su lugar. Pero...te quiero a ti...como si fueras mi hijo, no el de mi mejor amigo...- esperó alguna respuesta de aquel chico que lo miraba sin perder detalle, notablemente más tranquilo.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- ambos esperaron en aquel tenso ambiente a que Harry hablara, incluso él mismo lo hacía. -La razón por la cual cada vez que recordaba a mis padres me deprimía tanto. Los extraño, pero anhelo más una familia. No es que realmente los extrañe, tal vez es sólo melancolía por perder a personas tan maravillosas; porque podían ser ellos u otros. Lo único que yo quiero es una familia. Y ahora la tengo. Tú y mis amigos lo son. No me molesta que digas que soy tu hijo; puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras y enfrente de cuantas personas se te ocurra. Soy _tu_ hijo tanto como soy Harry Potter...y entiendo tu preocupación. Entiendo que estés enojado, que me grites, que quieras reprenderme hasta que no puedas más...pero después de hacerlo... ¿Podrías no irte enojado? ¿Podrías sonreír para mí?- Sirius no gritó más, ni espero a que la plática finalizara. Sonrió. Y lo llamó, abrazándolo dificultosamente. Tras ello, agradeció aquellas palabras, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, lo cual enterneció totalmente al chico.

-Cuéntame acerca del quidditch- dijo con una firme alegría, soltándolo muy a su pesar.

-Los chicos van estupendo. Ojalá hubieras visto el partido del sábado o tan sólo los entrenamientos; se esfuerzan mucho, son maravillosos realmente. Pero ya ves lo que pasó, Draco armó un lío...y Cho pidió la revancha para esta tarde- Si algo le había ocultado a su padrino, era la confesión de Malfoy. Ni siquiera él debía saberla ¿Tendrían derecho los demás de saberlo?

El tiempo, que para ambos había desaparecido al concentrarse en aquella plática; volvió a su memoria, cuando varias horas habían pasado, anunciando la madrugada. Sus párpados, con opinión diferente a los sentimientos, amenazaban con cerrarse. Tuvieron que decir adiós nuevamente.

-Adiós...Harry- había evitado decir la verdad al despedirse, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica tras abrazarlo y darle un suave beso en la frente; yéndose momentos después de su lado, desapareciendo entre las llamas que recobraban el color rojizo y apasionante de costumbre.

Pero aquel trigueño tuvo el coraje de confesar lo que Sirius no había podido. Casi en un susurro, aún observando la chimenea meticulosamente, pronunció la palabra por tanto tiempo anhelando pronunciación. Y sonrió.

-Hasta pronto, papá...-

*******

Hacía tiempo, realmente no más de dos horas, que la madrugada había llegado al Castillo Hogwarts, ofreciendo un nuevo día, en el que Harry no descansó tan pronto Sirius se fue de su lado nuevamente.

Podía ir a cualquier lado, a cualquier hora, mientras no saliera de los terrenos del colegio y nadie lo viera; pero lo único que hizo fue ir al Salón 2 de la Torre de Astronomía, había una extraña melancolía llamándolo a ese lugar. Encendió la chimenea implementada para frías noches como aquella madrugada de sábado; y se sentó en posición de flor de loto frente a las llamas trozando hasta la última parte de las apariencias que debía guardar.

_Deja a Ron._

Repetía su propia voz una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, con un tono suave y suplicante, terriblemente doloroso; que, recordando todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días, lo forzó con gran dolor a tomar el cuaderno de cuero negro que llevaba a todas partes. Aquel pequeño confidente en el que había más verdades de las que se atrevía a relatar a sus mejores amigos, incluso a sí mismo. Lo sacó de su túnica, con cierto temor a sus propias palabras, mismas que ya sabía qué realidad le mostrarían.

Quería dejar a Ron, tenía una necesidad imperiosa por abandonarlo, por seguir adelante con su vida aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre, inclusive como amigo. Y la voz en su cabeza, indicándole sus propios pensamientos, no tenía la gentileza de prohibirle la entrada a ese pasaje oscuro.

Abrió el cuaderno, encontrándose con su propia letra, elegante y legible, lo que había evitado leer por tener conocimiento pleno de todas y cada una de las palabras revueltas con un hechizo, que le quitaba el sentido a su redacción. Y aún así as sabía de memoria ¿De qué valía atormentarse con ellas? Pero decidió enfrentarse a sí mismo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las primeras hojas del diario de tamaño mediano que guardaba sus más recientes y grandes secretos.

Lo que había escrito en esos trozos de pergamino perfectamente cortados desde el primer día de detención con Draco se reveló con el propio deseo de que así fuera, incluso antes de sacar la varita. Las letras brillaron, deslumbrándolo por unos segundos, y se desprendieron del papel, despertándose, levitando, girando y pasando de página en página para buscar su lugar exacto. Luego, se dejaban caer sobre el pergamino correspondiente, con un leve suspiro del viento. Un minuto después, las palabras fueron mejor que entendibles, relatadas por su memoria y únicamente alumbradas por las llamas de la chimenea encendida. Una vez que la paz regresó, su impresión aún no desaparecía; dándose cuenta del gran silencioso anhelo con el que había pedido saber su propia verdad. Comprendió, como hacía mucho no comprendía nada, que su magia pronto estaría más al control de sus propios deseos que de sus palabras. Lo cual, tenía un grado de poder en extremo peligroso. 

Se obligó a leer, tal vez encontraría las respuestas en frases que ya había pronunciado sobre las hojas.

**_Lunes_******

_No sé porqué hago esto. Porqué en mis palabras trato de ocultar lo que siento y aún así  tengo el atrevimiento de escribir la realidad, por más peligroso que sea. Sería tan fácil decir la verdad. ¿No es así Draco?_

_Está sentado frente a mí, haciendo su castigo, escribiendo lo que siente. Y al parecer puede hacerlo mejor de lo que yo en estos momentos demuestro. Pero hasta el domingo podré saber lo que quiere, lo que piensa, lo que siente, a qué teme. Aunque ya muchos de sus sentimientos están en mi mente, torturándome por haberlos escuchado. Mi castigo es no poder decirle nada. Ni siquiera que ahora sé la verdad._

_..._

_Lo extraño._

_Aún no podemos vernos sin aquella llama de odio que ha aparecido nuevamente, desde el sábado, en que la escuela entera supo de mi pequeño encuentro con Ron._

_El tiempo separados no borra lo que hizo. Ni tampoco me quita sus sentimientos. Ojalá no pudiera sentirlo tan cerca de mí. _

_Dios...qué hermosos ojos tiene._

****

**_Martes___**

_Ninguno de los dos ha platicado sobre la noche pasada. ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento decir que lo disfruté? Pero creo que así es mejor, o ambos tendríamos que dar explicaciones, y sé que para Draco no sería fácil._

_..._

_Por más que hayan dolido sus palabras, por más que me sintiera traicionado, no he dejado de quererlo como en un principio. Inclusive más._

_Lo quiero, y lo extraño porque a pesar de estar tan cerca, no puedo abrazarlo, por lo menos hasta que caiga la noche y nadie pueda vernos. Pero, ¿Por qué tenemos tanto miedo a que alguien nos vea? ¿Qué intentamos ocultar?_

_Tal vez, lo que es y no debe ser._

_Tuvimos una historia que terminó y volvió a empezar con nuestra diligencia; el mundo es igual, pero él y yo diferentes. ¿Por qué hasta ahora recuerdo esto? Me gusta estar con él, aunque estemos en silencio y me odie. Me gusta. ¿Por qué llegué a olvidarlo cuando hace tiempo ya lo había aceptado?_

_..._

Harry alejó su vista del diario, deseando que las letras se volvieran confusas, cosa que al punto sucedió. La tinta pareció correrse en grandes lágrimas negras, manchando las páginas casi por completo.

El chico, se acostó en el suelo, suspirando con cierto dolor, recitando la última parte de ese día que no había acabado de leer, melancólico, con la voz adolorida.

-_"No, él no me debe gustar. Estoy con Ron...maldita sea mi vida porque así es, pero aún es."- Y a pesar de contradecirse, él ya había decidido dejarlo, sin importar nada más, dispuesto a destrozar al siguiente que se pusiera enfrente. _

No, no era por Draco.

Sería una mentira decir que era por Draco. Algo le gritaba que dejara a Ron, y eso haría, se desharía de él.

Las páginas en el diario fueron avanzando sin orden explícita alguna, hasta el término de sus pequeñas confesiones nocturnas; y apareció en letra de Harry lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

_Mi mente es el único calabozo en este castillo._

_Encarcelado tengo a Draco Malfoy. Y aunque yo soy la presa de esos ojos, no lo dejo ir._

____________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Espero hayan comprendido el final de este capítulo 20 ¡Dios! Y en el número 5 dije que faltaban 4 capítulos o_oU En fin, espero que les dé gusto lo largo que comienza a ser esto. Pronto Harry se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, pero no les adelanto nada. Voldemort aparecerá hasta después, así que tengo tiempo de hacerlos pedazos sentimentalmente antes de que llegue xD Manden sus comentarios ^^ Estoy feliz, es el fic con más episodios que he hecho :) ¡Hay que hacer fiesta! =14 Octubre 03=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	21. Sueño

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews (Al fin tengo tiempo de responder)**

Hermione Granger16: Ya ves, la siguiente entrega de mi fic; pues bueno, que alegría haberte metido en este mundo del slash xP aunque sea solo por mi forma de escribir; me halaga leer eso :) muchas gracias.

Daichi: ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que quiero demasiado a Harry =P por lo que tiendo a poner a todas las personas a su favor, tal y como yo lo estaría jaja En fin, ehhh... no entiendo lo de los primeros cursos (Que si están ausentes), explícame que hice mal y yo lo corrijo. Gracias. Kawaii es lindo o hermoso =)

Atirualita: Gracias, ya ves, solo lo pongo para darte gusto jajaja. Besos.

Luzy Snape: Ehh, antes de matarme ¿Podrias permitirme terminar la historia? Sino, a la que van a matar es a ti jajaja (es broma), y ehhh...no te puedo decir quien es el traidor, sorry; pero sigan haciendo suposiciones.

Juno Malfoy: El mejor review que me han mandado, o por lo menos uno de ellos; en serio, te agradezco tus palabras, en especial lo de que mi historia es obsesiva, deprimente y demás. Te adoro =P **Faltan como 10 capitulos :)**

Murtilla: Obvio que quiero llamar la atención, =P pero también es obvio que el final no es como lo predicen jajaja, una cosa que nos enseña nuestra preciosa Rowling es a sorprender =) Saludos.

Usagi-hk: Jo, que hermoso, te prometo que tenemos Falsos juramentos para rato... =)

GaBrIeLa2: Debo decir que al principio me molesto tu comentario, con eso de que Harry quiere llamar la atención....pero se me ha pasado y ahora entiendo mejor tu palabras jejeje sorry. Miren, hay muchas sorpresas todavía, que no les puedo revelar por motivos obvios, pero sigan preguntando ¿ok? Y yo les resolveré las dudas que pueda. Un beso GaB, sigue poniéndote al corriente en los reviews, que los tuyos son unos de los que mas disfruto.

**Notas**: Si quieren que les avise cuando actualizo el fic, entonces avísenme con un review y dejen su correo anotado ¿ok? Mil besos =)

Me van a odiar con este capitulo, y no exagero =P pero no sean DEMASIADO crueles conmigo ¿ok? Comprendan que a veces me dan mis lapsus xP

**Si no dejan review, no actualizo, están advertidas ¿ok**? °~ Las quiero.

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

____________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 21. Sueño...**

Cerró los ojos por breves instantes, recargando todas sus penas en el respaldar del sofá individual, antes de darse cuenta del gran error que cometía al permitirse somnoliento, obligándose, por más que lo odiara, a mantenerse despierto.

Sentado frente a la chimenea del cuarto común de Gryffindor, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en aquella persona. Y esperar que de pronto apareciera ante la puerta era lo que lo forzaba a no dormir. 

A pesar de que era una grave tentación que amenazaba con desmoronar la desastrosa realidad en velos de ilusión. Era la respuesta al cansancio. Pero también era pesadillas. Malos sueños que no lo dejaban en paz, una y otra vez la muerte de Harry, una y otra vez el doloroso pasado. ¿Es que acaso esas imágenes jamás dejarían de atormentarlo?

Dios, cómo lo extrañaba.

Casi dos días habían pasado desde todo el alboroto sucedido en el campo de quidditch, y ya comenzaban a parecer dos siglos. Dos siglos sin aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sin caricias en un acto tranquilizante y consolador, transformador de pesadillas; dos siglos sin estar a punto de besarlo.

Cada noche que Harry se colaba entre sus sábanas, o lo recibía en la cama durante las horas de la madrugada, tras escapar de Ron; era una noche sin malos sueños.

Y la anterior no había atendido a sus ruegos silenciosos en completa soledad. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando sus gritos de desesperación desgarraron el ambiente de su encierro entre hechizos. 

Pero además de aquella dolorosa realidad, ya fuera presente o pasada, había algo más que le impedía respirar sin sentirse culpable.

Un nuevo sueño donde no era Voldemort el protagonista, no era él quien quemaba aquella hermosa piel que sabía suave, cremosa y deliciosa; tampoco había sido él quien había hecho gritar a Harry hasta darle muerte definitiva y placentera. No fue Voldemort el que había saboreado la venganza y la sangre hasta un grado alucinante donde los sentidos le gritaban matar a aquel ser inerte nuevamente.

Esa ocasión había sido él: Draco Malfoy, _el asesino de lo único que amaba._

Y lo peor era que dentro de su cuerpo había algo que le gritaba que lo hiciera, que amara, burlara, quemara, y finalmente destruyera a Harry Potter. Algo que lo seducía con la idea de hallar placentero matarlo. Probar su sangre después de sus labios. Engañarlo. Comer de su carne en un acto bárbaro y aterrador. Pero antes de matarlo de dolor, asesinarle la esperanza, hacerle saber que estaba vulnerable ante él, humillarlo, lastimarlo, torturarte con actos peores que el Cruciatus.

Cerró los ojos y en un solo instante que no pudo controlar, se quedó dormido.

_Nuevamente ese lugar que parecía tan conocido; sabía que lo había visto antes, que había tenido los pies sobre aquel piso y la mirada puesta en cada rincón. Pero no acertaba decir dónde se encontraba._

_En cámara lenta bajó la mirada borrosa a su cuerpo, vestido de colores oscuros, sin túnica, realmente elegante. Arregló con un movimiento sensual el cabello rubio-platino tal y como a Harry le gustaba. Nuevamente desvió la mirada grisácea, sintiendo un cambio rotundo en la iluminación, que se volvió casi nula, dorada como la piel de su querido amigo. La habitación cambió casi arrastrada por una corriente de aire violento que traía con él miles de colores más que diferenciaban de la frialdad de las piedras antes puestas en las paredes, convirtiéndose en una de tintes verdes y grises mucho más confortable y pequeña que la cámara donde se encontraba antes._

_Eso parecía Slytherin, pero no lo era. El aroma caliente, el sentimiento de felicidad, esa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro dejando atrás la confusión, le negaban que aquella habitación fuese su vieja recámara._

_Un olor dulzón, parecido a chabacanos recién cortadas, le llegó a los sentidos. Recorrió nuevamente la recámara, esta vez no sólo con la mirada sino con pasos delicados y firmes, buscando la fuente de tan delicioso aroma, encontrándose a su paso con la chimenea ardiendo (Producto de la iluminación que gradualmente se volvía rojiza), con las paredes verde oscuro y letras grises en casi toda su extensión que no lograba distinguir por ser sólo una imagen distorsionada, la cama con sábanas blancas salpicadas de pétalos de rosa roja, los doseles de tul que lo dejaban observar._

_Fruta de pasión y lujuria ¿Quién era realmente el causante de aliviar su corazón con tan cruel perfume?_

_Giró sobre sí mismo, dando media vuelta, cuando el aroma se volvió casi enloquecedor. Encontrándose con lo mejor que pudiese existir: Harry, en todo su esplendor. Elegante como siempre en su rostro divertido y travieso. Vestido con una camisa azul claro de seda fuera del pantalón de cuero opaco que se pegaba justo a los lugares precisos de su cuerpo firme, se le podía ver delicioso. Draco no se movió de su lugar pero por breves momentos se despegó de su propio cuerpo, mirándose a sí mismo, aunque fue Harry la víctima de una observación más profunda._

_Exquisito. Su cabello como siempre alborotado, y fino a pesar de ello, estaba brillante, húmedo tal vez. Aquellos ojos románticos y divertidos sonrieron sin necesidad de los labios que hacía rato saboreaban con picardía de la observación. Sus manos en los bolsillos y la mueca de seguridad le daban un aire seductor que Draco simplemente no podía soportar. Tres botones de su camisa se hallaban abiertos, dejando ver la piel dorada tentadoramente suave y susceptible. Los músculos marcados en un tono delicado y preciso. Perfecto y delicioso._

_-No te preocupes, amor, aquí nadie nos encontrará- en la realidad se hubiera sonrojado y preguntado porqué le decía frase tan tentadora y cariñosa; ahí, simplemente estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, no sabía lo que decía, o lo que pensaba, sólo observaba y se dejaba llevar._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Su voz, sonaba con cierta desconfianza, ladeó un poco la cabeza, acercándose a él._

_-Remus me lo dijo-_

_-¿No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con él?- alzó la cabeza con altivez, observándolo ciertamente con los sentimientos que demostró, y la última palabra de la siguiente frase que escuchó._

_-No, temo que no, celoso- Harry dio un paso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que Draco daba otro, sincronizando sus movimientos._

_-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?- preguntó, tal vez no por curiosidad, ya que sabía con certeza lo que provocaban sus celos, mismo pensamiento que expresó el atractivo trigueño con la respuesta; quizá era sólo el saberse más seguro._

_-Tener un novio irritantemente perfecto cuenta como motivo- ambos dieron varios pasos más, Harry rodeó con el brazo derecho la cintura de su compañero de alcoba, acercándolo poco a poco a sí mismo, cosa que hizo a Draco erizarse de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como la primera vez que había sucedido aquel contacto, que el mundo podía caérsele encima y no le importaría en lo más mínimo._

_(El sueño de noches anteriores se estaba repitiendo, y a pesar de haber olvidado sus detalles al despertar, encontrándose nuevamente en él lo recordaba a la perfección. Era ahí, en ese preciso momento del recorrido eléctrico en su espalda, cuando todo cambiaba, el ambiente se volvía frío, cruel. La chimenea se apagaría con una ventisca de ninguna parte, dejando lo demás en la oscuridad. El cuarto desaparecería, abandonándolos en un manto negro que no tenía principio o fin, ni siquiera inspiración. Pues sólo en ellos se encontraba la luz, proveniente de ninguna parte.)_

_Y sucedió tal y como recordaba había sucedido en sus sueños anteriores. Todo se y no se apagó. Oscuridad y luz envueltas en un mismo lugar infinito._

_Harry ya no tenía las manos sobre él, estaba dos pasos atrás, observándolo sin algún sentimiento más que la firmeza y aquella valentía tan característica. Tampoco en él se hallaban los sentimientos de segundos antes. Odio. Un odio como el que jamás había experimentado antes, ya no indiferencia hacia su Harry Potter, se hallaba en la mirada quejumbrosa, fría y plateada._

_De la nada, blandió una daga en la mano derecha dando un paso adelante, con el otro brazo tomó a aquel ángel del hombro, impidiéndole la escapatoria que no reclamó en un solo instante. La garganta amenazada no se inmutó ni tragó en seco, al contrario. Harry tomó la muñeca desafiante, sin alejarla ni acercarla. La mirada verde se conservaba firme y tranquila, su luz era mucho más deslumbrante que la oscuridad abrumadora._

_(Era diferente, su sueño se había tornado diferente. Tan pronto sacaba la daga debía haber atacado contra aquella garganta, formando en su compañero una mirada de tristeza insuperable. Ahora, no se atrevía a seguir adelante, ni retroceder, estaba paralizado ante él. Debía beber de su sangre, debía terminar su engaño. Pero no podía más que inundarse en aquellos ojos verdes, dudando de sí mismo y de la realidad.)_

_Los labios suaves frente a él formaron una simple palabra en aquella clara oscuridad, con firmeza y sin titubeos. _

_-Decide- fue en aquella frialdad, en que Draco empezaba a reaccionar, pensando en lo que hacía; aunque no fuese más que un simple sueño donde él no estaba consciente. Comenzó a retroceder la mano derecha, firme, con la cabeza hacia abajo, observando la nada bajo ellos._

_-Perdóname- apenas pudo susurrar. La mano alrededor de su muñeca le asió con más fuerza, alistando nuevamente la daga contra su garganta, casi rozando aquella piel canela. La voz antes firme, se volvió furiosa. Los ojos verdes se tornaron rojos tan pronto se encontraron con su mirada, ordenándole la resolución de su propio sueño._

_-¡DECIDE!- el arma cayó al suelo, sin una gota de sangre._

_La mano derecha del trigueño se posó rápidamente en el pecho del otro, sobre su corazón, haciéndolo temblar por la sensación de electricidad acelerando los latidos con la amenaza de un ataque._

_Malfoy cerró los ojos, presa del dolor, y despertó._

_Al observar nuevamente a su alrededor, aquel cuarto, así como su iluminación, había vuelto. La nubla en su mirada provocada por no ser más que un sueño, desapareció, permitiéndole control absoluto al observar, mas no así en los actos que aún eran parte de su inconsciencia._

_Pero todavía soñaba, ¿No era así?_

_Ahora podía leer con libertad las letras plateadas, que brillaban al pasar la mirada sobre ellas, delante de los muros pintados de verde Slytherin. La chimenea estaba encendida, ofreciéndole nuevamente calidez entre la iluminación dorada-rojiza. Era la letra de Harry, elegante y legible en las paredes, utilizando cada una como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, usando el mismo formato para darse a entender._

_Sin embargo, no hubo ni leído la primera palabra, cuando Harry lo sostuvo por la espalda, abrazando su cintura. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, acariciando la mejilla de su chico con el cabello rubio antes de besar aquellos labios exquisitos que se abrieron paso entre los suyos, con la lengua que los acarició. Soltó un suspiro retenido, cerrando los ojos en tanto el rubor hacía tiempo descansaba bajo ellos. Dio media vuelta, acción que Harry permitió para mayor libertad del beso antes de que bajara las manos aún más, hallando un punto demasiado sensible bajo los pantalones de su amante._

_Draco rompió el beso con los brazos alrededor del hermoso ser frente a sí, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de delicia, lo cual aprovechó el trigueño para marcar la delicada extensión del cuello con pequeños besos, sosteniéndolo aún con fortaleza._

_Pero no supo más de sí, a no ser por la luz que se formaba cegadora dentro de su mente. No era parte del sueño, era el anuncio de su fin. Estaba despertando. Se aferró a Harry, sin querer soltarlo._

_¡No! ¡No podían arrebatarle de esa forma!_

Cual fue la sorpresa de Draco, cuando al despertar a mitad de la madrugada se encontró en la cama de Harry, de espaldas a su verdadero dueño, que lo abrazaba por la espalda. La mano derecha en su corazón, la izquierda en su cintura.

Suspiró, sonriendo, volviendo a dormir, con la tranquilidad de saber que nuevamente le había salvado de las pesadillas, y le había llevado a aquel lugar donde sólo ellos dos existían, y eso sería siempre perfecto. 

*******

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, con el desvelo claro bajo los ojos azules magníficos que poseía. Realmente el despertar no estaba escrito en su lista de deseos, pero tampoco había otra opción más que hacerlo; después de todo, hacía tiempo estaba acostumbrado a no dormir hasta que Harry apareciera. Aunque eso no sucedía desde el jueves pasado, último día que lo había visto

Esa mañana, tampoco estaba a su lado, no había rastro de aquel aroma enloquecedor en sus sábanas, no estaba ese ángel a su lado, esperando a ser despertado. A veces, se preguntaba porqué estaba con él. Antes era amistad, pero, ¿Ahora? Ahora no era más que una relación informal con derecho a caricias y besos. A de vez en cuando un poco de romance verbal, a compartir las horas de clases y el almuerzo; pero la comunicación se había perdido por completo, cosa que definitivamente tampoco estaba en su lista de prioridades. Y aún así sucedió. ¿Por qué lo había permitido?

Desde aquella confesión Harry no había sido el mismo. Estaba tan confundido, tan pensativo, tan sumido en sentimientos aterradores ¿Hacía cuánto que no reía? ¿Hacía cuánto no llegaba con planes de nuevas travesuras que no se realizarían?

Extrañaba a ese Harry, del cual se había enamorado. Aquel intrépido muchacho que disfrutaba de la vida, que jugaba, se divertía, que reía y atraía problemas con desesperante prontitud; aquel que había desaparecido; en realidad desde que Malfoy había entrado en el juego, tal vez antes, desde que había llegado del verano. Como si algo hubiese pasado. Pero él le diría todo ¿No? Tal vez sólo estaba confundido, quizá algo había sucedido, quizá sólo era obra de Voldemort.

Harry parecía que no iba a ser el mismo.

Se levantó, aún con esa duda en la cabeza. 

Y lo del jueves... él sabía que su 'amigo' no era capaz de suicidarse, sabía que había algo no dicho, algo que tal vez ignoraba. También, podía afirmar que el causante de semejante accidente no había sido Draco, no sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro, totalmente fiado de que Malfoy no podía ser sospechoso.

También se preguntó, cambiando totalmente sus pensamientos, si Harry por fin se mostraría aquella tarde en el campo de quidditch, o seguiría ausente en aquel lugar al que llamaba casa. Ron no pudo más que observar su propia cama con rencor, hacía una semana que su relación se había formado, y ni siquiera había ido a verlo.

*******

Ron se hallaba completamente solo en la Sala Común, mirando la nada delante de él en un hábitat lleno de vida; sin apetito pero con unas ansias incomparables de compañía. Y aun así, no tenía las energías para salir de ese cuarto para buscar a alguien que no fuera 'él'. 

Podía esperar, ya que tenía experiencia en ello podía hacerlo todo el día. Tal vez Harry aparecería ahora que la habitación estaba desocupada, tal vez le pediría perdón, despejando tantas dudas que le carcomían la confianza, tal vez le llenaría de besos y caricias hasta que no pudiera resistir más y... 

Ron suspiró pesadamente alejando un mechón color fuego, de su frente, observando todo a su alrededor. Sabía que eso no sucedería, tenía el conocimiento del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos, en el que Harry se portaba distante en cuanto a sexo se trataba; aunque en sí, él mismo ignoraba estar preparado para dar el gran paso, por mucho que lo deseara; aún no era tiempo. Harry le seguiría pidiendo paciencia, tal y como lo había hecho noches anteriores ante la insistente propuesta.

Después de todo, apenas tenían quince años.

Se puso de pie de un momento a otro, no valía la pena apresurar tanto las cosas. Todo llegaría a su debido tiempo; delicioso como ya lo soñaba, Harry lo dominaría, haciéndole el amor con ternura y pasión desbordante, sólo para después, en alguna noche siguiente, permitirle poseerlo. Él sabía que sería así, después de todo, no había sido por nada su mejor amigo.

Hacía un par de horas los habitantes de Gryffindor habían salido al desayuno, y era evidente que no regresarían hasta entrada la tarde, sin contar repentinas llegadas por objetos olvidados que tan pronto saciaran su búsqueda, se irían nuevamente. Era sábado, y lo más importante, era el juego de quidditch; aunque para ello aún faltaban varias horas.

Caminó con paso tranquilo, dándole la espalda a su sofá favorito, donde momentos antes se hallaba sentado. Vestía un suéter negro, resaltante con la piel blanca y el cabello rojo; los jeans que llevaba puestos le daban el aire que faltaba para parecer un muggle. Sus facciones gráciles y hermosas lucían frágiles sin aquella sonrisa tan característica. No podía evitar, por más que lo quisiera, pensar en Harry.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de chicos de quinto grado sin el menor ruido; la puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente olvidada por un compañero apurado para tomar el desayuno.

-//Sería bueno jugar un poco de ajedrez mientras lo espero//- pensó con la atención en el suelo; iría por el juego, hechizándolo para jugar contra el mismo tablero. Tomó el picaporte, empujando un poco la puerta para permitirse la entrada; alzó la mirada, antes de que su propio cuerpo pudiese ser visible desde dentro como algo más que una sombra.

Los doseles de la cama de Harry fueron abiertos, permitiendo la salida de su dueño, quien portaba una sonrisa como hacía días no se le veía. Los ojos azules brillaron con inigualable asombro, a punto de gritar su nombre y tirarse a sus brazos, besar sus labios y hundirse en su aroma; y sin embargo no se atrevió a hacerlo, demasiado contento como para hablar o moverse tan siquiera un poco. Recordó que aquella mañana no había ido a revisar si había llegado a dormir, pues los días anteriores no fue así.

El corazón antes acelerado, se detuvo de un momento a otro, al igual que la emoción en un instante se halló desaparecida. La expresión de aquel hermoso rostro cambió por completo, de felicidad a confusión.

Draco había salido de la cama, con sólo el pantalón del uniforme puesto, sentándose al lado de Harry, que no hacía más que mirarlo con una mueca de complicidad. El trigueño alzó una ceja, preguntándose acerca del nerviosismo del rubio.

-Ehhh...Harry, gracias por lo de anoche...-

-Ni lo menciones- Draco, que instantes antes se sostenía con las manos ligeramente atrasadas, lo haló hacia sí desde el cuello, abrazándolo sin que Harry se percatara mucho de sus movimientos, por lo que ambos cayeron hacia atrás, sobre la cama. El trigueño quedó encima, tal vez demasiado cerca; pues pudo examinar por completo la mirada llena de sorpresa bajo él. Los pensamientos de la noche anterior, aquellos que había logrado olvidar, regresaron con la sola presencia del chico, que no dejaba de asirlo y no se atrevía a soltarlo; se inundó en aquel rostro, los ojos grises más hermosos que un día fresco y nublado, los rasgos nobles, elegantes y perfectos; los labios entreabiertos; el cabello alborotado tal y como a él le gustaba; la expresión de maldad e inocencia.

Por un momento, regresó a los momentos en la habitación de Slytherin, aquella en la que habían forjado su amistad. No existía más que ellos dos en ese cuarto ni en ese pasado. En ese momento no existían ataques, ni Avada, ni romances prohibidos con su mejor amigo. Alzó la mano derecha, antes colocada en el costado de Draco; acercándola al chico tan cerca de un beso. Acarició su mejilla, dibujando y memorizando la forma de su rostro tan suavemente que Draco cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Su piel era tan fina...

_No te vayas._

Pero el momento pasó sin el contacto que ambos deseaban. Se pusieron de pie, hablando de nuevas cosas, como si entre los dos no hubiese pasado nada, ni romance ni rivalidad.

Ron salió de la Sala Común corriendo, alejándose de la escena que realmente no había llegado a ninguna parte; con una mirada de furia y odio solamente dirigidos al que pensaba le había arrebatado el amor de Harry, sabiendo que tomaría venganza de alguna forma.

*******

Tal vez el momento triunfal había llegado por fin.

Tomó el suéter escarlata, metiendo los brazos en las mangas, tomando el cuello entre sus manos, deslizándolo a través del fuego que era su cabello. Lo colocó con lentitud sobre sí, anhelando la victoria. Draco intentaba arrebatarle algo que por derecho le pertenecía; creía que con su actitud fría y misteriosa, con los ojos grises y la hermosura de un ángel demoníaco; podría eliminar sus ojos azules, el cabello rojo, la piel pálida, brillante y exquisita; la gracia, la simpatía y diversión que tanto adoraba Harry en él. Su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría eliminar las caricias que ya había recibido?

_//Tal vez sólo son amigos.//_

Le decía una vocecita en la cabeza en tanto se colocaba los guantes protectores.

Insistía. Tal vez tenía razón después de todo, pero su terquedad era tal que no lo dejaba reflexionar con lentitud.

Le ganaría, aunque eso significase vencer a Harry también; aunque en realidad estaría ganando nuevamente a su amigo; una competencia por lo que más quería. Entonces, Draco le lanzaría una de esas miradas de odio. Adoraría esa observación de su parte y sonreiría. _"Así que ahora tengo la suficiente importancia para ser odiado por un Malfoy; ya no soy la comadreja sin dinero, ya no soy simplemente Weasley. ¡Qué interesante tener la atención del 'maravilloso' Slytherin! ¡Ahora que tengo a Harry, aquello que tanto añoras; aquello que ni tu fortuna puede comprar!"_. ¡Cómo amaría recibir una mirada de esas por parte de Draco, después de por tanto tiempo ser mirado de arriba hacia abajo! Le daría vida, fuerzas para vencerlo nuevamente, le haría sentir poderoso. Harry festejaría por él, le felicitaría con besos. ¡Y Draco estaría ahí para seguir odiándolo!

Aunque quizá se equivocaba. Quizá sólo eran amigos.

_(Los amigos no se abrazan de esa forma.)_

_//Ustedes lo hacían. Ups, no es muy buena comparación//_

Tomó la escoba, caminando hacia la salida de los vestidores. Le vencería, tomaría venganza contra Draco por creer que podía vencerlo. Aunque en sí... ¿Por qué Harry no había ido a verlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que conocía había ido a parar en la misma cama con Draco?

*******

El ambiente tenso. El estadio dividido en dos partes. Partidarios de Fénix, de Dragones. En el que daba a la pared norte se hallaban varios estandartes gigantes colgando de las paredes de las tribunas, paneles de tela, mitad gris claro como el suéter, mitad blanca como ya era costumbre. Al final, la "D" en manuscrita, deslumbraba. En los banderines, el gris había sido cambiado por azul, del mismo tono real que el dragón en los estandartes, delante de la letra plateada, retorciéndose frente a ella como si cobrara vida.

Del otro lado, los colores: grana y anaranjado destacaban notablemente. Muy parecido a los adornos de Gryffindor quizá.

Poco más de la mitad de los habitantes del castillo se hallaba del lado de los Dragones. Los Slytherin, había por los dos bandos (Dos que tres hacían la diferencia en la balanza hacia Fénix), simpatizantes de sus propios compañeros combinados en los equipos; incluso a ellos se les veía animados, dispuestos a participar felizmente en el partido.

El día se hallaba un tanto nublado, sin amenazar con lluvia ni viento, visiblemente cómodo para todos.

Lee Jordan afinó la voz con el hechizo _Sonorus, mismo que ya compartía con los otros dos, mirando las tribunas alborotadas desde su puesto a la mitad de ellas, con un pelirrojo a cada lado. La Profesora McGonagall lo miraba amenazante, ocupando un lugar apartado en la mesa central; por aquella ocasión había decidido darle una oportunidad, pero no dejaba de preocuparle la compañía de los traviesos hermanos Weasley._

Comenzó el relato del partido, aligerando los ánimos en el campo de quidditch.

-En algunos instantes podremos ver el inicio de este emocionante partido. Como todos recordarán, este nuevo encuentro fue petición de Cho Chang, cazadora y capitana de Fénix... alegando trampa en el partido anterior. ¿Ustedes qué dicen, chicos?-

-Yo digo que no tienen oportunidad alguna... (No me mire así, Profesora), pero será emocionante ver una continuación después del final tan extraño de la otra vez. ¿Tú qué dices, hermano?-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque quizá las cosas cambien, un arma secreta de los Fénix...algo así. Bueno, no creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas. Los Dragones siguen siendo los mejores- un gran abucheo de parte de los Fénix llegó hasta ellos, en tanto los Dragones lucían felices y presumidos ante el halago hacia su equipo.

-¡Fred, George!-

-Perdón, Profesora- corearon ambos, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

-Madame Hooch entra en el campo de juego. El momento que estábamos esperando ha llegado- de los vestidores salieron ambos equipos, cada uno del lado de su tribuna, volando sobre sus escobas con gran maestría a una velocidad media hacia el centro del campo, donde la profesora esperaba sonriente. Siete fénix, seis dragones, aterrizaron formando un círculo a su alrededor, tomando las escobas entre sus manos. Las tribunas aumentaron el estruendo, gritando el nombre del equipo preferido por cada uno, o en su defecto, del alumno al que animarían.

-Por favor, los capitanes pasen enfrente- Cho dio varios pasos desde su posición. Sin embargo, Harry no se hallaba esa ocasión para enfrentarla. -¿Y el señor Potter, alguien lo ha visto?- el silencio se formó por todo el  campo, acallado de vez en vez por pequeños murmullos interrogando la ubicación del chico.

-Aquí estoy- se oyó con fortaleza desde ningún lugar en específico, rodeando de una ola cálida a todos, aquella que los había abandonado el jueves pasado. Los profesores lucían tan confundidos como los alumnos, que dentro sostenían el estremecimiento de calor y frío luchando entre sí.

-¿Harry?- Draco volteó hacia arriba, consciente de la voz a altas alturas que le había logrado un escalofrío; en tanto Ron pronunciaba lentamente un solo nombre con cierto dolor.

-Aquí...- todos los ocupantes de las tribunas voltearon hacia atrás, donde aquella hermosa voz grave se había escuchado, como si estuviese a su lado susurrando. -Ah, ah, ah- dijo en tono de negación nuevamente, con un volumen para que la escuela Hogwarts lo escuchase, sin necesidad de gritar siquiera. -Aquí arriba- nuevamente las miradas completas cambiaron de dirección, veinte metros arriba en el campo se hallaba un chico de facciones perfectas, cuerpo atlético cubierto por el uniforme de quidditch característico del equipo al que regía, cabello negro, ojos verdes brillantes y divertidos con la incredulidad provocada; estaba sentado sobre la escoba, sin montarla por completo. La pierna izquierda formaba un monte al estar flexionada, pisando la escoba casi sin tocarla; la otra descansaba del lado derecho desde la rodilla, sin permitirse desganada. Harry levantó la mano derecha a la altura de su rodilla izquierda, haciendo ver a todos que no sostenía la Saeta, observando su palma con grave interés. Un instante después, una llama apareció sobre ella, girando sobre sí misma sin arruinar la perfecta forma a manera de una gota de sangre. Cerró la mano, ante la mirada de todos al extinguir la llama. Sonrió. -El último de los Dragones- dirigió su atención hacia los profesores, en especial hacia Dumbledore, que le dirigió una observación extraña, entre diversión y preocupación. Remus lo miraba fijamente, entretenido; Harry había utilizado varios hechizos en su aparición: Camuflaje, silencio, despiste, sonorus y por último el causante de la llama sobre su mano. Sonrió, orgulloso, viéndolo descender tras montar la Saeta a una rápida velocidad, como si hubiese percatado la Snitch. En tanto, en las tribunas la Profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore hablaban.

-Esto puede ser peligroso; por algo lo manteníamos alejado de la comunidad estudiantil; los alumnos ya piensan que habrá un ataque, Albus; y después de lo sucedido el jueves, no estarán muy esperanzados de salir librados-

-Harry sabe lo que hace, Minerva. Mira a todos, con él presente la esperanza crece- la profesora volteó hacia las tribunas, que comenzaban a reflejar su opinión ante la nueva aparición de Potter; y asintió contenta. Gritos de alegría incluso de los Fénix, a excepción por supuesto de Slytherin. Hogwarts parecía aliviado nuevamente, al observarlo tan tranquilo y feliz.

-¡Que empiece el juego!- gritó Madame Hooch tras las acostumbradas reglas de saludo y restricción. Sonó el silbato al momento de lanzar la quaffle ante los primeros cazadores; Katie Bell y Seamus; las bludger fueron soltadas y la snitch desapareció; los jugadores tomaron sus respectivos puestos y comenzaron el quidditch cuando Seamus atrapó la pelota.

-Y Dragones obtiene la quaffle- 

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Ron, que inmediatamente lo evitó, volando lejos de él para honrar su puesto de cazador.

-Ay, Ron...- apenas musitó, antes de elevarse lo suficiente para ser espectador del partido y no perderse de la llegada de la Snitch. -//Pero tienes razón al estar enojado conmigo, no lo niego; me he portado como un tonto estos últimos días//- Mandy tomó la quaffle en un revés lanzado por Seamus, apurando la escoba hacia los aros, que estaban a dos metros de distancia; y lanzó, dando varios giros para evitar la bloquearan. Dragones obtuvo el primer tanto, ante la sonrisa de Harry, que fue dirigida especialmente a la chica, sonrojada tras recibir el gesto. Hannah logró un perfecto golpe de la bludger, alejándola lo suficiente como para mantener fuera de peligro a sus compañeros por un par de minutos; lo que le valió la felicitación efusiva por parte de los gemelos. Harry bajó la mirada en un movimiento abrupto, recordando de pronto algo, ¿Tendrían todavía el hechizo? Se maldijo a sí mismo, buscando a alguno de su equipo para revisar sus movimientos. Tuvo tal suerte que el primero que cruzó su alcance fue Draco. -Diablos... aún lo tienen... pero...si alguien me ve haciendo el hechizo...- suspiró pesadamente, captando un ruido tras él; instintivamente bajó el cuerpo, pegándose a la Saeta: Una bludger estaba a punto de golpearlo. Recuperó la posición y Hannah pasó a su lado, disculpándose totalmente apenada. -No te preocupes- sonrió y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, incluso a su observación. -Draco- susurró. 

Sin saber realmente lo que hacía o la razón de ello, cerró los ojos, concentrando toda su energía en desaparecer su entorno. Su respiración se volvió rítmica y pausada, casi siendo evitada; los sonidos desaparecieron en su mayoría, desde los gritos provenientes de las tribunas, la narración de Lee y los gemelos hasta aquel molesto ruido enloquecedor que era el silencio impuro; el viento siendo cortado por los jugadores de quidditch era lo único que podía escuchar, así como el movimiento de la quaffle y bludgers por el ambiente. La snitch estaba lejos, podía sentirla batiendo las alas en movimientos gráciles, todavía tenía tiempo para terminar su objetivo. Estaba dentro de sí mismo. La oscuridad se volvió completa a no ser por la luz que lo cubría a él, tenue y acariciante. Un sentimiento latía dentro de sí, calor, tal vez frío extremo que quería aparentarse tórrido. Él no podría verlo, y nadie más a su alrededor podría, pero su mirada cambiaba de color; ya no verde, ya no el rojo significado de su furia.

Ahí estaba, el poder que estaba buscando. Aquel que a ocasiones utilizaba sin pensarlo siquiera; pequeños destellos de energía liberándose en situaciones agobiantes o necesarias, en aquellas que deseaba tanto, como la noche anterior en cosas al parecer insignificantes. Lo que parecía quizá posible, se volvió en afirmación. Podría.

Pero tenía que despertar pronto, pues aún estaba en medio de un partido. Se miró dentro de ese aparente sueño, su piel deslumbraba con luz propia. Pudo verse a sí mismo, tal vez separando la mente de su alma, aunque eso pareciese incoherente dentro de la realidad. Alzó la mirada para observarse mejor, como si estuviese frente a un espejo, que tal vez era así. Estaba completamente desnudo, aunque eso sorpresivamente no le provocó reacción alguna. Levantó la cabeza, alzó la mano, rozando su rostro, los labios suaves, la nariz perfecta; la cicatriz; que por primera vez parecía insignificante; pues sus ojos era lo que realmente le llamaban la atención; el color diferente, un color dorado con pequeños destellos más claros.

-Aquí estás, Harry- susurró, sin saber porqué lo hacía.

Bajó nuevamente su recorrido, la piel ligeramente bronceada, cuello, hombros, el pecho. Su mano se detuvo a la altura del corazón, percibiendo un extraño calor atrayendo el contacto. Separó la mano pocos centímetros, observando una pequeña pelotita de energía dorada en el centro de su palma; que al momento incrementó el tamaño y resplandor, impidiéndole ver con claridad entre toda esa luz algo más que no fuese el color en su mirada, frente a un espejo que no existía y a pesar de ello lo reflejaba. Se sentía tan bien...

Sonrió y regresó a la realidad.

Se miró las manos, sintiéndose completamente distinto. Miró a su equipo, desviando su atención, musitando el término del hechizo. Al momento, hubo un cambio repentino; pues las escobas tomaron mayor velocidad y los chicos se sentían más livianos. No supo cómo, pero sabía a la perfección el rumbo del juego. Los Dragones iban a la delantera a pesar del hechizo, aunque con menos ventaja; con un marcador 70-40.

-Malfoy tiene la quaffle, ¡Wow! Ha aumentado su velocidad al doble- y no fue el único, pues los demás tomaron una velocidad impresionante; perdiendo el control un momento antes de saber lo que sucedía, eran por fin liberados del hechizo y entrenamiento de Harry.

-Al parecer los Dragones estaban jugando nada más...aunque eran muy rápidos como para pensarlo-

-Tienes razón, Fred- el juego continuó, con la ventaja hacia los Dragones, que inmediatamente fue demostrada. -¡Draco obtiene un tanto para su equipo! ¡Y es 80-40!-

-Lo haces muy bien, George-

-Gracias, Lee- sonrió el pelirrojo, siguiendo la narración. -Ron tiene la quaffle, alejándose de los aros de su equipo. Se dirige a su objetivo, hace un pase a Katie Bell para esquivar a Adrian. Nuevamente tiene la pelota... pero... ¡Draco aparece nuevamente, delante de él! Pierde el rumbo, se detiene...baja e intenta retomar el camino. Pero es bloqueado otra vez, ¡Malfoy le quita la pelota! Weasley no se da por vencido y regresa por la quaffle, la cual llega a manos de Mandy- aquella escena al parecer natural, no lo era en lo absoluto para sus protagonistas, quienes hacía instantes mantenían una corta conversación en voz baja.

Draco observaba a Ron con cierto resentimiento, sabiéndolo dueño de algo que seguramente no le pertenecería hasta deshacerse de él. Tan pronto tomó la quaffle vio la oportunidad de regresar aquel espíritu Slytherin que tanto extrañaba en ocasiones tan especiales como esa. Se inclinó sobre la escoba en un movimiento casi gatuno, dirigiéndose con gran prontitud hacia el pelirrojo. Bloqueo.

-¿Entretenido, Weasley?-

-Lo haré hasta que caigas de esa escoba- bajó, yendo nuevamente a los aros antes de ser interceptado por el rubio.

-¿Por qué esa actitud?-

-Porque él es mío- Draco, que sólo deseaba un poco de diversión al molestarlo se sorprendió en demasía, por lo que no midió sus palabras en absoluto, soltando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Ya lo veremos- sus ojos grises no desmintieron la frase arrastrada con aire retador. Sabía que hablaba de Harry, pero no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de esa atracción; ni siquiera lo sabía el trigueño ¿Cómo lo iría a saber él? Tomó la quaffle y se alejó, nuevamente hacia los aros de Fénix, donde hizo un pase a Mandy; sin voltear la mirada hacia Ron, que lo observaba furioso, con ese gran deseo de venganza.

Quince minutos después y el partido seguía sin rastros de la snitch.

-¡Puntaje para Fénix! 140 a 60 a favor de los Dragones- Harry sonrió tranquilo, como hacía mucho no lo estaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz consigo mismo, despreocupado gracias a todo lo pasado, incluso haber caído de la escoba parecía ahora un buen momento; tal y si lo hubiera liberado.

Aunque, aún se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido. Ninguna de sus propias explicaciones lo convencía por completo; lo del suicidio, sólo una máscara a la verdad; lo del olvido, algo poco realista. No, había magia en ese suceso; y hablando con lógica, la suya no podía haber causado algo tan repentino y sin pensarlo siquiera.

Una luz casi al ras del campo distrajo su mirada, un pequeño batir de alas que siempre (Y esa ocasión no sería excepción) percibía en cámara lenta; el destello reflejándose en el verde deslumbrando ante el descubrimiento; sus pensamientos más rápidos que su vista. Cuando lo percataba, ya iba hacia la snitch. Terence Higgs se percató de sus movimientos al escuchar la narración de Fred.

Sonrió ligeramente, antes de lanzarse en picada; haciendo que el chico lo siguiera. Se inclinó sobre la escoba, alzando la cadera ligeramente casi con sensualidad en un movimiento tan firme. Enredó la pierna derecha en la Saeta, estirándose totalmente, quedando en completa posición vertical. Todo ello en un segundo. La velocidad que alcanzó en esos instantes, tras el descubrimiento de una magia más poderosa que le era revelada, fue impresionante. Él mismo contuvo la respiración. Tenía que enderezar su posición justo en el instante correcto y en un tiempo récord. La snitch se movía aún al ras del suelo, retando a Harry a seguirla, negándose a alzarse para ser alcanzada, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho el joven Potter. Se acercaba el momento, volteó hacia atrás por curiosidad y pudo ver cómo el buscador Fénix cambiaba la dirección, sin querer arriesgarse. Sabía que era peligroso hasta para él. Enderezó por completo la escoba, casi golpeando contra el suelo, acomodando las piernas nuevamente, aún con el torso inclinado contra la Saeta; en el momento preciso. Aún estaba un poco arriba, así que bajó ligeramente, observando a la snitch huyendo de él y desapareciendo de vez en vez.

-No pienso dejarte ir- aceleró aún más la escoba, retándose a sí mismo, y con un movimiento digno del mejor buscador de Hogwarts la tomó con la mano derecha, con aquella sensación cálida al sostenerla; subiendo nuevamente.

La alzó orgullosamente, enseñándola con esa gran alegría agolpándole en el pecho.

-¡¡DRAGONES GANA, HARRY POTTER ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH!!- todos bajaron, la mitad furiosos o decepcionados, la mitad con júbilo insuperable. En las tribunas, la multitud había enloquecido. Los gemelos tenían una sorpresa entre manos, la cual liberaron, con permiso de Dumbledore. En el cielo, se elevaron dos snitch del tamaño de bludgers, con la diferencia del color rojo. Giraron varias veces alrededor de un círculo imaginario, batiendo las alas. Treinta metros arriba, explotaron, liberando un dragón chino de luz roja con destellos dorados en las alas, las cuales abrió, descendiendo lentamente en picada, tal y como Harry lo había hecho minutos antes. La figura por el equipo, el color por Gryffindor. Todos permanecieron en silencio, observando aquel dragón, hermoso por completo, perfecto, tal vez demasiado real; convirtiéndose en llamas rojas, naranjas y azules con aún la forma del dueño.

Harry entreabrió los labios, observando como aquel fuego se dirigía a él. Dio dos pasos atrás, alzando los brazos ligeramente a sus costados. La Saeta se movió a sus deseos, metros a su izquierda, sólo por precaución. Un gran golpe dio contra su pecho, siendo el dragón de fuego el que lo atravesaba, pero era sólo luz fría que en realidad permanecía dentro de él, desapareciendo tan pronto lo tocaba. Levantó la mano derecha hacia delante, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo algo entre sus manos: una tarjeta de presentación. 

El espectáculo terminó, en tanto observaba las palabras inscritas en letras rojas.

Volteó hacia la mesa central, donde los gemelos se encontraban observando su reacción. Aplaudió, soltando la snitch, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás acerca de su efusividad, hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa. Fred le dio un ligero codazo a su hermano; ambos se pusieron de pie, inclinándose y dando las gracias. En las tribunas, los ánimos hacia el espectáculo fueron compartidos; habían ganado los Dragones, pero no había otra que aceptarlo, o festejarlo; según el caso.

Minutos después, todos se dirigieron al castillo, murmurando lo grandioso del partido.

*******

Ojos azules, mirada gris. Odio y más odio.

Draco y Ron se habían adelantado a la multitud que aún festejaba, ocultándose en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo; huyendo o acercándose hacia una batalla que parecía inevitable. El primero aún no sabía porqué había aceptado el gusto hacia Harry, o porqué parecía haberlo hecho. Nadie lo sabía, y no era obvio ¿Cómo pudo haberlo averiguado? Ron, lo observaba furioso, por no haber conseguido la venganza en el juego de quidditch; aunque debía suponer era casi imposible con Harry en el equipo.

Aunque después de todo, sólo se trataba de él ¿No era así? No se trataba de la competencia, ni de quién había conseguido más puntos; sino de quién se quedaría con el chico. 

-¿Tuyo?- dijo con seguridad el rubio, sabiendo que no se atrevería a enfrentarse a un antiguo Slytherin; casi por ley un mortífago. Sin embargo, ante su propio desconcierto, Ron no tuvo más miramientos; detuvo su camino, tomando a Draco por el cuello del suéter y azotándolo contra el muro; impidiéndole huir apresándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared de piedra.

-¡Es mío, así de simple!-

-No sé de qué estás hablando- representó a la perfección, con un tanto de furia en la voz, observándolo minuciosamente en tanto la espalda comenzaba a molestarle.

-¡De Harry! No te finjas inocente, Slytherin. Los vi saliendo de su cama en la mañana...- el rubio miró hacia otro lado con interés, no convenía darle detalles que seguramente divulgaría al trigueño; a pesar de las ganas incontenibles de decirle que en efecto, había estado entre sus brazos y había soñado besarlo... un poco más incluso.

-Sólo somos amigos-

-¡Entonces deja de coquetear con él! ¡Harry es mío! ¿Escuchaste? ¡MÍO!- Eso fue lo único que necesito Malfoy para querer asesinarlo inmediatamente, aunque no se comparaba con el mismo sentimiento que Ron tenía carcomiéndole. Rompió la barrera, golpeando al pelirrojo en la cara, logrando sangrarle la nariz. -Hijo de...- Ambos se hallaban celosos,  casi eliminándose con la sola mirada.

Golpes, puños, sangre, nada de varitas ni un poco de magia, tampoco de pensamientos hacia su propio bienestar.

Ron fue a dar contra la pared, siendo golpeado repetidas veces en el estómago antes de moverse a la derecha con la última bocanada de aire que había podido retener; provocando que Draco se lastimara la mano al golpear el espacio antes ocupado.

Un hechizo dio sobre el rubio, proveniente de la varita de Ron.

El pelirrojo rodeó desde la espalda el cuello de Draco con el antebrazo derecho utilizando más fuerza de la que recordaba poseer; impidiéndole la respiración que pronto reclamaría. Metió el pie delante de los que luchaban, halando y tirándolo al suelo, colocándose sobre él con rapidez para bloquearle nuevamente el aire a los pulmones. Draco, bocabajo, asestaba golpes sin mucha presteza, ya víctima de la grave pérdida de oxígeno y del hechizo paralizante. Sabía que Ron se detendría, pero no veía cercano el momento.

-Suéltame- apenas pudo susurrar furioso, antes de que un grito llamara su atención por completo.

-¡DÉJALO, RON!- pasos rápidos y casi imperceptibles; una voz fuerte; con los ojos cerrados, pudo saber con certeza que 'él' estaba enfrente. Ron aún sostenía con fortaleza su cuello, aunque ya permitía que el aire regresara a su cuerpo, aligerando el enorme dolor que ya lo asestaba.

-¡No! ¡Cómo pudiste olvidar lo que nos hizo!- Harry intentaba calmarse ante las palabras de su mejor amigo y amante, apretando los puños, observando hacia otro lado que no fuese a Draco. Por momentos la pared lucía tan interesante...

-Déjalo ¡Ahora!- Ron no se levantaría, no desistiría de causarle algún daño al rubio; comenzó a apretar nuevamente aquel cuello más pálido que de costumbre, un rubor pronunciado se hallaba sobre las mejillas de Draco. Pero él, ¿Podría intervenir sin casi asesinar a alguien?-¡No quiero lastimarte, suéltalo!- Una voz comenzaba a taladrar sus sentidos, haciéndolo temblar de furia. Sólo pudo observar la oscuridad al cerrar los ojos fuertemente; apretaba los dientes con una presión dolorosa. Esa voz...esa voz...podía sentirla vibrando por todo su cuerpo. No quería escuchar esas palabras por más tiempo...Silencio, oscuridad y sólo la voz de Draco en su cabeza con más dolor que la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, pidiéndole, suplicándole libertad; era lo que existía para él. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo permitiría? 

_Duele...Harry...por favor...no... No quiero morir todavía..._

_Aún tengo que decírtelo..._

_¡¡HARRY!!_

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...__**

Tengo que admitir que este capítulo fue uno de los más extraños que he escrito, pero me esforzaré para que el siguiente tenga un poco más de coherencia... En fin, eso no quita que puedan mandarme sus comentarios para animarme y seguir adelante ¿Verdad? ^^ =26 Octubre 03=

_Decide, él... o yo._

_"No hay mentira más cruel que la que se dice en silencio" _

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	22. Culpa

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**_Recomendación de fics:__ "Tío Remus" deTheLadyFeylene, traducido por Janis; un **Harry x Remus** súper guay; _"¿Por qué tú no eres mi padre?"_ Éste, no es Slash (O_o increíble de mí), imagínense a Severus haciéndose cargo de Harry desde peque; jajaja está buenísimo.  Ahora que si lo que buscan es un _****HP/SS (Me muero :D˜˜) lean los de Pichurri, son de lo más kawaii, románticos a morir y ya están terminados ^^__**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este fanfiction, llegará a su final en aproximadamente ocho capítulos; por lo que les pido :) me manden sus comentarios, para ver qué tanta aceptación tienen mis historias, si quieren que siga escribiendo o de plano me odian tanto que no quieran volverme a ver ¿Ok? Eso no significa que dejaré de escribir, claro que no (Es lo único que hago más o menos bien...), pero por lo menos ya no esperaré sus comentarios con la misma esperanza que ahora.**

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

____________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 22. Culpa**

_Harry... ¿Por qué no lo detienes? _

El bajo ruido de un tambor, su corazón, gritaba en un ritmo acelerado lo que él no podía expresar finalmente, el odio hacia su mejor amigo. Apresada en su cabeza aún se hallaba la voz de Draco, quien ya debilitado no daba mayor lucha; apenas un susurro ahogado había podido escapar de sus labios, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado con dificultad; y aún así retumbó en sus oídos, en el cuerpo, en la sangre Slytherin que corría por las venas de un Gryffindor llamado Harry Potter.

Pero eso ya había ocurrido, ya no era más que un recuerdo en su memoria que con el paso del tiempo iría perdiendo los colores; las palabras ahora tan frescas se volverían confusas, inclusive erróneas, así como los tantos hechizos sin conjuro alguno que había lanzado sobre Ron se tornarían ininteligibles entre tantas cosas.

Ya no lo odiaba, ya no estaba aquel rastro rojo en su mirada, ni las palabras antes pronunciadas, pero aún podía sentir la sangre caliente de su mejor amigo en sus manos, torturándolo.

A pesar de ello, estaba casi seguro de que todo había sido un horrible sueño y que despertaría nuevamente, por segunda vez en el día; pero el casi marcaba la diferencia, recordándole cada momento que había pasado desde el término del partido de quidditch.

Y es que no pudo soportar un instante más desde que Draco le suplicase en silencio que le liberara. Y había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a numerosos metros a su alrededor, así como un laberinto protegido para que nadie los pudiese encontrar nunca, si era necesario.

Electricidad recorriendo las venas dilatadas por el dolor, la sensación de haber muerto por dentro y aún estar ahí, ausente y presente; convulsionándose. El fuego desapareciendo la piel que tantas veces había besado Harry, con tal lentitud que había deseado morir. Asfixia. Los mayores temores revelados ante unos ojos inexpresivos por la crueldad a la que era sometido, que recobraron la tristeza.

Pero todo era una ilusión, pues ni la electricidad, ni el fuego, ni las escenas, ni la asfixia, lo habían rozado siquiera. Lo que fue realidad, fueron los golpes que de la manera más muggle y mágica posible, Harry colocó en su cuerpo sin remordimiento alguno, con la mirada brillante, un rojo del color de su furia que fue calmado con dos simples palabras.

Cerró los ojos, no quería recordarlo.

_Jamás había tratado a alguien así, jamás había deseado ver morir a nadie; sin embargo, el presente le hacía una mala jugada, obligándolo a cometer contra su mejor amigo y amante._

_¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? Aún inconsciente de sus propios actos, sin control, siguió golpeando a Ron brutalmente, sosteniéndolo por la garganta contra la pared de piedra. Hacía minutos, tal vez más de un cuarto de hora, que su presa había dejado de luchar, ya no se resistía ni le pedía lo soltara, ya no se hallaba en el suelo, suplicando que apagase el fuego que le comía la vida, o que parara la electricidad, que le dijese que lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos no era realidad, que no lo veía morir, que su familia no caía a manos de Voldemort y eran torturados. Simplemente, se hallaba en silencio, sin poder quejarse, debido a la fractura de varias costillas; llorando todo lo que no había llorado en su vida._

_Draco se hallaba pegado a la pared opuesta, mirando la escena totalmente aterrorizado; sin decir nada, demasiado asustado como para mover un músculo. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, provocadas por la visión de un Harry furioso, como nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera contra él.  ¿Por qué no se detenía? Sentado, cerró los ojos. El primer movimiento que había logrado después de media hora, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho._

_No sabía, que Harry había descubierto un poder oculto dentro de él, liberándolo sin medir las consecuencias al mezclarlo con su magia natural. A veces parecía despertar de su propio trance, pues se detenía, confuso, sin decir nada, luchando contra sí mismo; tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Fue en una de esas ocasiones, en la que permaneció con un brillo sobrenatural en la mirada, quieto, observando el gran daño que había logrado; que Ron tuvo el suficiente aliento para poder decirle con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, tan sólo dos palabras que hicieron eco. _

_-Te...amo- la presión en su garganta se fue aligerando, bajando un poco el rubor de sus mejillas, en tanto cerraba los ojos, cayendo inconsciente después de tanto tiempo de haberlo suplicado en silencio, de no haber pensado más que en el dolor provocado por el ser al que más amaba; cosa que no había sucedido gracias al hechizo que lo mantenía despierto durante la tortura.  Harry había despertado por completo al escucharlo; abriendo los ojos al máximo que perdían el color rojo predominante, recordando el lugar donde se encontraba; así como su conciencia, que no volvió a abandonarlo; mas no así pudo controlar su propio cuerpo, pues cayó de rodillas, con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amante entre sus manos._

_El rubí se hallaba resplandeciendo en colores grana, Ron no había roto su promesa. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos la luz se iba opacando, volviéndose un púrpura tan intenso que lograba aparentar el negro; la estrella en su centro se hallaba intacta, aún brillando su color natural._

_Un grito despertó a Draco de su estupor, haciéndolo levantarse de un salto, queriendo escapar de ahí. Pero al fijar su mirada en Harry, dejó de moverse, escuchándolo gritar en un tono más fuerte del que podía soportar por tanto tiempo, que parecía haber desaparecido, volviéndose parte del ambiente._

_Sólo después pudo escuchar cuando una gran cantidad de cristal se rompía en mil pedazos, justo cuando el grito se detuvo; el hechizo a su alrededor, el escudo irrompible de energía, había desaparecido, volviéndose una lluvia de cristal, antes de convertirse en nada más que el recuerdo._

_Harry se puso de pie, con Ron en brazos, dando media vuelta lentamente. El rubí había vuelto a su tonalidad normal, brillando sin cesar y llenando con su luz todo el pasillo, inclusive más allá del castillo. Draco no supo más de sí, cayó inconsciente presa de un hechizo lanzado en un murmullo del trigueño, quien al levantar la cabeza de la clara observación exhaustiva y dolorosa a su mejor amigo, dejó ver sus ojos verdes llenos de reflejos dorados. Malfoy no cayó al suelo, permaneció suspendido en el aire, de pie; antes de que con otro hechizo su amigo lo recostara con lentitud a una altura considerable, como si lo llevara en brazos también. La luz grana desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido del rubí, reteniendo su poder dentro de la piedra preciosa._

_Los condujo a la cámara donde llevaba a cabo sus entrenamientos; alejando a su paso a cualquier estudiante que rondara por ahí con otro hechizo; al llegar con un particular paso firme, pronunció la contraseña y metió ambos cuerpos a la habitación, y conjuró dos camas matrimoniales, cuyos almohadones blancos eran lo único contrastante con las sábanas negras. Colocó a cada uno en una cama suavemente. Se sentó en la de Ron, desvistiéndolo casi por completo con el pulso titubeante, dejándole como única prenda el bóxer blanco que llevaba puesto; dejó la ropa perfectamente doblada al pie de la cama, antes de tomar asiento, suspirando profundamente para intentar fallidamente de desaparecer el nudo invisible y doloroso que se había formado en su garganta._

_En el rostro antes pálido e intacto, se hallaban varios hematomas, uno bajo su ojo derecho, así como en la frente, en el pómulo izquierdo  y debajo del labio; éste último se hallaba lleno de sangre, pues lo había partido a golpes, también así la nariz fina se encontraba rota y ensangrentada aumentando la sangre que había corrido hasta la base del cuello, llenando de color grana la piel blanca. La mandíbula casi con seguridad se hallaba desencajada. Lo más sorprendente, era que no perdía su hermosura._

_Bajando un poco más la vista, se hallaban numerosos moretones, cuyo color variaba desde ligeros rojos hasta púrpuras, de verdes a azules, pasando por todos los intermedios; tres costillas estaban rotas... La lista era larga y no pudo bajar más la vista. Como pudo, con hechizos aprendidos de Madame Pomfrey o leídos en extraños libros sacados de la Sección Prohibida, incluso auxiliándose de un botiquín que su profesor había dejado en la cámara por cualquier emergencia; curó las heridas de su mejor amigo; dejándolo apenas con ligeros hematomas que habían perdido la intensidad. Al terminar, aún ese nudo no lo dejaba respirar._

_ "Te amo" ¿Qué clase de ofensa eran esas dos palabras? ¿No hubiese sido oportuno un "Te odio"?_

_Se inclinó ante él, acercándose a sus labios, donde reposaba una pequeña herida, y cerrando los ojos, con el corazón adolorido, lo besó suavemente; enterrando las manos en las sábanas, sosteniéndolas con gran fuerza; en tanto realizaba su conjuro y un halo de energía blanca cubría a ambos. Minutos después, se separó, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama, aún temblando. Lo había separado del dolor; lo había tomado y experimentado, pudo verse golpeándose y torturándose, pudo verse llorando cuando en realidad ninguna lágrima había recorrido su rostro._

_Ron no recordaría el dolor que había sentido, ni podría decir con certeza lo que había experimentado; como si fuese ajeno a la situación. Ni un solo detalle le quedaría en la memoria, sólo el acto en sí._

_Alzó la mano derecha, musitando un hechizo, el techo mostraba la ilusión de la tarde que había caído sobre ellos, como el del Gran comedor. Estaba lloviendo. _

Hacía minutos que todo se había detenido, que su mundo había dejado de dar tantas vueltas, la confusión había desaparecido. El brillo de su mirada hacía no más de una hora que era el de siempre; verde y hermoso. Pero la hermosura en esos momentos provenía de la tristeza.

Se puso de pie, recordando cubrir a ambos chicos antes de salir de la cámara en silencio de luto absoluto. Casi había matado a su mejor amigo. Al llegar a la puerta y dar un último vistazo hacia atrás, pronunció la contraseña en voz baja, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Tan pronto sus pies tocaron el exterior, echó a correr sacando las manos de la túnica; la puerta se deslizaba, cerrando la entrada en pocos instantes entre la oscuridad de las mazmorras; dejando a ambos muy atrás y aún presentes. 

*******

Todos los profesores se hallaban en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, discutiendo sobre el suceso de una hora antes, que había dejado como consecuencia un ambiente cubierto de magia; no sabían de dónde provenía, ni qué tipo de hechizos se estaban utilizando en el castillo, ni siquiera quién los provocaba, si eran malignos, si estaban autorizados; no podían rastrear la fuente ni encontrar rastro alguno. Había sucedido media hora después del término del partido de quidditch; el castillo invadido por una tristeza tal, que muchos recurrieron a los recuerdos más amargos y dolorosos; otros tantos a la furia; hasta que el dolor había terminado con un brillo color sangre cubriendo el aire por completo antes de desaparecer; llevándose la melancolía con un arrebato punzante y confuso.

-Tal vez un alumno esté haciendo magia indebida- dijo para sí misma la Profesora Sprout, como un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Eso es imposible, el Ministerio nos habría enterado de ello- contestó otra voz; en tanto las suposiciones seguían aumentando. Sin embargo, varios golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención, desviando la conversación. Remus fue a abrir ante la orden de nadie en específico, en tanto los profesores seguían sus movimientos hasta llegar hasta la puerta, donde del otro lado apareció Harry Potter, sus ojos despedían la mayor tristeza vista alguna vez, como nunca se le había observado.

-Profesor Remus...necesito hablar con usted- tan sólo volteó al director pidiéndole autorización para salir, e inmediatamente que lo obtuvo se hallaba en camino hacia las mazmorras, con Harry tambaleándose a su lado.

*******

Una sombra silenciosa se deslizaba con maestría a través de los pasillos, siguiendo a la pareja; derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, de frente, derecha. Cada vez que daban la vuelta a un corredor se asomaba ligeramente, antes de seguir adelante. Ambos caminaban rápidamente, sin querer ocultar su presencia; pero él, seguía en silencio, creyendo conveniente enterarse de lo que alteraba al joven Potter, que a veces paraba, haciéndolo retroceder levemente para no ser descubierto, y nuevamente regresaba a su camino por sugerencia de Remus. Curioso cuando se vio entre las mazmorras, en un camino que conducía sólo a habitaciones desocupadas, o por lo menos eso pensaba. En la última vuelta, se asomó como era costumbre, viéndolos enfrente de una pared de piedra. Era el final de aquel corredor.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación lo sorprendió.

El chico pronunció una palabra, que pudo entender a la perfección: Merodeadores y lo que fue antes un muro se partió, revelando una puerta adelantándose y haciéndose a un lado; sin siquiera un sonido al hacerlo.

-La cambiaste- sólo hubo un asentimiento de parte de Potter y ambos entraron, con el mismo paso firme a la habitación, que pronto cubrió su entrada, sin permitirle ver un poco más allá de la oscuridad.

Segundos después, con cierto enfado, salió de su escondite, caminando hasta la pared de piedra, examinándola por completo. Con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de autoridad en el rostro, además de un desprecio característico; pronunció la contraseña, con voz baja y pausada, grave y severa. Lo que había sucedido momentos antes se repitió ante sus ojos, mostrándole la cámara.

La habitación era grande, espaciosa, fría. El balcón completo, al que se podía subir por alguna de las escaleras en cada esquina, demostraba que aquel lugar había sido lugar de duelos, pero tal vez por la ubicación en las mazmorras, podía ser una cámara de tortura en años antiguos. El techo estaba cubierto con la ilusión del cielo casi nocturno, que lloraba sin tocar el suelo de piedra. La iluminación estaba compuesta de dos docenas de antorchas, que resplandecían en las paredes. Sin embargo, aún el lugar estaba un tanto en penumbras, pues su tamaño impedía una cómoda iluminación.

Buscó con la mirada a sus víctimas, aún oculto en las penumbras de la entrada, deleitándose desde ese momento con la idea de hacerles pagar aquel secreto. Los encontró en el centro de la habitación.

Harry tenía los brazos alrededor de Remus, sosteniéndose de él como si fuese lo único que lo mantuviese en tierra firme; la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su profesor, en tanto se oían pequeños susurros de parte del hombre que acariciaba su espalda lentamente. Pronto, las manos del chico fueron deslizándose, desde la cintura breve del otro, pasando con quietud su pecho, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde halló refugio a sus manos; evidentemente mucho más tranquilo que momentos antes.

El espía giró en torno la actitud del profesor, que se hallaba sonrojado ante el contacto del trigueño.

-Harry...cualquiera que hubiese visto eso pensaría otra cosa de 'nosotros'...- el chico se separó, avergonzado por la observación, mirándolo con reproche.

-Siempre me haces eso- bufó, alejándose un poco de él, con la mirada en el techo y cruzando los brazos. -Además...para que alguien haya pensado algo así, necesitaríamos a ese alguien presente ¿No lo cree así, profesor Snape?- dijo esto último con voz firme y fría, volteando a la entrada con una sonrisa de satisfacción; el aludido abrió la boca sorprendido, antes de darse cuenta y recobrar la compostura, saliendo de entre las penumbras.

-Muy astuto, Potter- Severus, con paso elegante llegó hasta ellos, retando con la mirada al chico; en tanto Lupin aún estaba aturdido por su presencia. -¿Hace cuánto sabía que estaba ahí?-

-Desde que nos seguía. Pero dejé que lo hiciera, para no decepcionar su curiosidad; luego retiré el hechizo que sólo admite la contraseña pronunciada por Remus y por mí, por supuesto...quería ver hasta donde llegaba- el hombre a su lado volteó hacia él, observándolo bajar la mirada en un tono triste. -Creo que no debí hacerlo- dijo, pensando en la privacidad de Remus, pensando en que tal vez se molestara. 

-Siempre tan presuntuoso, Potter...- el chico interrumpió, subiendo nuevamente la cabeza, con aire indiferente.

-Pero ya que está aquí, creo que usted también podría ayudar...después de todo, aún quiere saber de qué se trata todo esto ¿No es así?- no esperó respuesta y dio media vuelta, alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro, hechizando el techo, las paredes y el suelo, con un solo movimiento de ésta en forma horizontal antes de bajarla. La apariencia de la cámara cambió por completo, con una ventisca. Se encontraban en una casa, grande y lujosa; el techo estaba más cercano pero aún así su altura era elevada; el aire frío había desaparecido, volviéndose un lugar acogedor. -Síganme- dijo sin tono alguno, comenzando a caminar. Ambos profesores se miraron por breves segundos antes de seguir su orden. Avanzaban por un amplio corredor ligeramente iluminado por luz de ninguna parte, donde se hallaban cada par de pasos fotos inanimadas de los mejores amigos de Harry; Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid. Pronto, sólo una foto grupal de todos los amigos del chico, entre ellos Fred, George, Gabriel, Ginny, Seamus, Justin, Victor, Christian y numerosos jóvenes de Hogwarts sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pasaron a lo que parecía un recibidor, revelando la casa de dos pisos donde se encontraban. Metros adelante se hallaban dos escaleras de marfil formando un pequeño ángulo elegante, una de cada lado del enorme cuarto de piso de madera y paredes grana. Sin embargo, el chico hizo caso omiso a ellas, que conducían a las habitaciones superiores, y se dirigió a la derecha, donde abrió los portones que daban paso a una sala de gran tamaño.

-Harry... ¿Dónde nos encontramos?- dijo Remus, cuando el chico los invitó a pasar, extendiendo la mano derecha sin dar un paso desde la entrada, de forma caballerosa.

-Es sólo una ilusión, la uso para sentirme un poco mejor; verás, no me siento bien- cuando los profesores pasaron, examinando la habitación, cerró las puertas tras de sí; suspirando al dar media vuelta hacia ellos. Se habían percatado de los chicos encima de dos camas ahora individuales de sábanas negras; y los observaban con sorpresa y cierta aprensión. Snape volteó hacia él, enfadado; pero Harry no se inmutó, caminando hacia ambos cuerpos, a una esquina de la sala; pasando entre Severus y Remus; que siguieron sus movimientos con la mirada. -Sólo están dormidos, no se alarmen- Susurró un hechizo, haciendo que pequeñas estrellas blancas cayeran desde el techo sobre los durmientes, para desaparecer centímetros antes de rozar su piel; teniendo un poco de romanticismo en la escena simulada con el nombre iluminación. Se inclinó hacia Draco, rozando su mejilla levemente, antes de recuperar la posición y voltear hacia Ron, donde se sentó breves segundos, cerrando los ojos dolorosamente en tanto se acercaba con lentitud y besando sus labios con suavidad; de tal forma que los adultos no se diesen cuenta; aunque Remus lo supo con certeza. Se puso de pie, regresando a ellos, continuando su relato. -Por lo que deben mantenerse alertas es por lo que les diré, sé que no les gustará, pero es necesario que lo sepan. Profesor Snape, no era necesario que usted estuviese aquí, ya que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero terminó siendo así por algo que aún no sé con certeza. Quién sabe, tal vez la curiosidad ayude mucho en esta ocasión- Lupin miraba al chico delante de ellos con celo, sorprendido por su forma de hablar. Al fondo de la habitación, en el centro de ella, se hallaba una chimenea alumbrando la estancia; ayudada de varias llamas suspendidas en el aire, pegadas a los muros como antorchas. Delante, dos sofás dando cara a una mesa de centro, hecha de piedra lisa y blanca. Ambos negros, uno era individual, el otro para tal vez tres personas; muy cómodos y lujosos. -Por favor, siéntense; no pasará nada si lo hacen- se sentó en el más pequeño, con las piernas abiertas ligeramente, con los codos descansando en ellas. -Por favor- repitió, con un tono particularmente melancólico, que hizo a ambos obedecer; sentándose delante de él; que no los observaba, perdido en las llamas. -¿Quieren algo de tomar? ¿Té, café, vino?-

-¿Vino?- Severus alzó una ceja, observándolo. Por primera vez en mucho rato, volteó hacia él, recargándose en el respaldar del sofá.

-Vamos, es sólo entre ustedes y yo. Además, yo no lo tomaré- el chico se había cambiado de igual forma con un hechizo, lucía un pantalón de mezclilla, así como una camisa verde Slytherin de seda que reafirmaba su mirada.

-En ese caso, vino tinto estará bien- dijo Snape, después de mucho pensar la situación y virando la observación a las paredes.

-¿Y tú, Remus? Lo mismo ¿No es cierto? No dudo que les haga falta- nuevamente cambió de posición, inclinándose hacia la mesa central, susurrando un hechizo que hizo aparecer las bebidas, dos copas de vino y una cerveza de mantequilla. Ambos estaban estupefactos ante el manejo de magia que tenía Harry. -No me miren de esa forma...no hasta que termine de contarles lo que ha sucedido- los dos tomaron su respectivo licor, Severus aún sospechando de una travesura. Sin embargo, Harry no tomó el suyo, recargándose sobre sus piernas sin observarlos más allá de unos segundos. -Voy a admitir que me encuentro en problemas; y que debí decir esto antes; pero realmente no sabía de qué forma hacerlo- suspiró, nuevamente recargándose en el sofá; mirándolos lentamente; cada uno estaba alejado del otro, arrinconados en su propio extremo de mueble. -Veo que no han olvidado sus rencillas- decidiendo que era mejor llegar al grano, comenzó a hablar nuevamente. -Hay ocasiones en que no puedo controlar mi magia, antes sucedía con cosas insignificantes; como desaparecer vidrios y hacer que mi cabello creciera en una sola noche; que las cosas encogiesen y ciertas cosas explotaran; claro que yo no sabía de Hogwarts ni tenía varita cuando eso pasaba; lo cual logra una grave diferencia, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Lamentablemente, ya no es así, ya no son cosas sin importancia...- lentamente, con voz pausada y triste fue relatando cómo perdía el control por completo; ante la incomprensión momentánea de los dos hombres, que habían dejado de tomar. -Hoy...- dijo, después de media hora de relato exhaustivo sobre lo que pasaba y sentía;  en los cuales el vino se había entibiado, sin que de esto se percatasen los dos hombres que aún lo portaban en sus copas que ni una vez desde el inicio de la plática habían colocado entre sus labios, para tomar el delicioso néctar. -Casi...- cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante en luto. Su expresión serena permanecía intacta; intentando no caer en depresión. -Casi mato a Ron- por fin había logrado decir a lo que veía el tema, los resultados de su magia y el no-control sobre ella. Severus separó los labios en una mueca de incomprensión, sin que le importase realmente que alguien se percatara de su sorpresa. Remus en tanto, lo miraba con los ojos dolorosamente entrecerrados, intentando digerir las palabras que a continuación fueron nombradas. -Draco y él tuvieron una pelea _demasiado_ fuerte en la que por poco se eliminan, justo al terminar el partido. Ron llevaba las de ganar, (Ante mi propia extrañeza, créanlo), lo vi tratando de matarlo, tal vez por antiguas riñas, por lo mucho que se odiaban desde hace años; no comprendo realmente todavía ya que los tres éramos amigos hasta hace unos días. Ni sé el porqué de mi favoritismo, pero tan sólo Draco pidió mi ayuda...perdí el control. No pude soportar que lastimara a Draco, me pareció imposible seguir ahí parado sin hacer nada al respecto. Aunque...- sonrió con cierto rencor hacia sí mismo, aún moviendo las manos en gesticulaciones breves y necesarias, tratando de entender sus propias palabras; con la mirada perdida en la mesa vacía. -Debo admitir que al verlos, supe exactamente lo que sucedería, sabía que perdería el control...se lo advertí a Ron; le dije que lo soltara, que no quería hacerle daño. Pero al final... no sirvió de nada. Lo lastimé...- interrumpió su relato, enfriando su cerveza con tan sólo desearlo; bebiendo un poco de ella el valor de seguir adelante en la plática sin elevar la voz en odios a sí mismo; pidiéndose explicaciones de las cuales ya tenía las respuestas. Remus parecía atormentado por una duda, pues tenía el entrecejo forzado. Por fin, después de un silencio sepulcral, soltó las palabras ya de minutos sostenidas.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió? Es decir, qué utilizaste en su contra- Harry sabía que en esa confesión estaba en juego su estancia en Hogwarts, pero después de lo sucedido tal vez se lo merecía, tal vez en esos momentos lo pedía a gritos, así como un poco de paz y libertad con el nombre _exilio_. Tal vez lo llevase a Azkaban. Aún así, se arriesgó, continuando; levantando la cabeza; no muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Varios hechizos... Le mostré sus mayores temores, así como también lo golpeé, si no bien hasta que me cansé, sí hasta que me desperté... Es decir, hasta que él me despertó, recordándome el cariño entre nosotros. También...- titubeó, inseguro. -También lo torturé con ilusiones, en específico no quiero nombrar ninguna...-

-Entonces...- Lupin aún no parecía aclarar sus preguntas, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, intentando explicarse. Severus permanecía en silencio, totalmente extrañado de lo que escuchaba, aquel comportamiento Slytherin no era propio de un Gryffindor, mucho menos de Harry Potter; aunque la tortura la hubiera disfrutado el mismo James, él mismo sabía sus límites. Ese chico frente a él no los tenía, y su magia era incontrolable a un grado preocupante. -¿Por qué el Ministerio no nos informó de todo esto?- El profesor, claramente se refería a una carta por parte de Cornelius Fudge, diciéndoles que romperían su varita y sería exiliado de Hogwarts, así como del Mundo mágico. 

-Hubiese sido imposible...- un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, al pensar en sus propias palabras. Él mismo se ponía la cuerda alrededor del cuello y se lanzaba, ahorcándose. Y aún así, pareció no tomarle importancia, continuando con la explicación. -En primer lugar, porque lancé un escudo, así como un laberinto a nuestro alrededor, que hubiesen impedido alguien nos encontrara algún día. En segundo, porque no usé la varita- Harry examinó a ambos hombres, los dos, ya de por sí de tez blanca, habían palidecido por completo.

-¿Está diciendo, Potter, que no necesitó la varita para lanzar esos hechizos?- Severus por fin había tomado la palabra, inclinándose hacia él con una mueca de incredulidad. Ante ello, el chico negó. -Acérquese- Harry tragó en seco, pensando que lo llevaría directamente con Dumbledore para asignarle su número de Azkaban; se puso en pie, dejando su tarro en el suelo, y dando sólo dos pasos pudo estar frente a su profesor de pociones, que se veía confundido. -Siéntese en la mesa- hizo caso, sin siquiera pensar en no obedecer. Snape le tomó ambas manos, lo que causó un temblor mental a Harry, el cual jamás había estado tan cerca de aquel hombre. Recordó sus pensamientos de semanas pasadas, donde había 'casi' admitido que su profesor lucía totalmente apetecible cada vez que se cerraba la túnica o daba la media vuelta; y le parecieron tan lejanos y tan confusos, que los desconoció. Pudo ver cómo aquel hombre le miraba atentamente, como se examina un nuevo espécimen bajo un microscopio. Le soltó las manos, después de buscar algo que Harry ignoraba. -Haga un hechizo, cualquiera que le venga en mente; trate de hacerlo sin usar la varita- el chico pareció extrañado ante la petición, pero por primera vez no reclamó; demasiado extrañado ante la actitud de sus profesores. Ya había hecho magia sin varita ante ellos ¿Es que no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Por qué tenía que demostrarlo nuevamente? -¿Potter?- decidió que se estaba esforzando demasiado buscando algo para impresionar a su profesor, por lo que simplemente lo miró, como si en él se encontrase la respuesta. Snape, Slytherin... Lo tenía. Miró al suelo, extendiendo su mano unos cuantos centímetros en esa dirección. -¿Qué es ese ruido?- Severus se puso alerta, intentando adivinar el lugar de procedencia de aquellos cascabeles. Miró hacia enfrente, Harry tenía una mueca curiosamente divertida. Bajó la mirada, observando el suelo. Sobre el piso de madera y la alfombra grabada con distintos dibujos antiguos, se encontraban varias decenas de serpientes, reptando con delicadeza alrededor de ellos. -¡Potter!- dijo, poniéndose de pie sin mucha seguridad ante las víboras, que enmudecieron sus palabras con la alerta del cascabel.

-No les harán nada- sonrió, extendiendo la mano al suelo, una de ellas se alzó, mostrándole sus respetos; pero el espectáculo no duró mucho, pues todas desaparecieron. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de su profesor con un leve aire de disgusto. -¿Qué, qué pasa?-  buscó alguna respuesta; sin embargo, el que contestó fue Remus, con un tono demasiado gentil y pausado por lo confundido que se encontraba.

-Harry...se supone que _nadie, y repito, __nadie es capaz de hacer magia sin varita, es imposible... Jamás se ha dado el caso, hasta ahora por lo menos; eso te haría el mago más poderoso de este mundo...y Harry, debo decírtelo...el más peligroso- el chico estaba más que confundido, observando a ambos por igual. Severus, después de unos segundos de mantenerle la mirada, bajó la guardia; sentándose nuevamente, inclinado hacia él._

-Remus tiene razón- Harry quería decir algo para expresar su sorpresa; no de las palabras que escuchaba, ya que realmente no las procesaba todavía; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Snape, quien por primera vez desde que lo conocía, parecía humano. Sonrió, sin quitarle la vista de encima. -Pero antes, debes preguntarte de qué lado estás- la mueca de felicidad se disolvió en un instante, un tanto indignado.

-No quiero ser otro Voldemort, si eso es lo que le preocupa- su gesto se fue suavizando al percibir el invisible y corto temblor que atacó a Snape al escuchar ese nombre; hablando tranquilamente, sin dejar de intercambiar miradas furtivas con los dos  -Quiero tener una vida normal, con las personas a las que quiero y a las que conozco, aquellas que desconozco y que merecen ser felices después de tanto sufrimiento...y eso desafortunadamente será hasta que esta lucha termine; una lucha que yo no empecé, pero por azares del destino debo terminar. Lo cual, no es precisamente estar de un lado; pero si se le puede asignar remotamente un nombre, sería el del bien; ya que pienso luchar por que esta absurda guerra acabe, si en mis manos está el hacerlo-

-Muy buena respuesta, Potter; mejor de lo que me esperaba- Remus sonrió orgulloso. Harry dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, en satisfacción por las primeras palabras sin tanto sarcasmo de su profesor. Snape volvió a hablar. -Ahora, debemos controlar tu magia; saber cómo puedes estar consciente al usar esas etapas de furia que tanto nos pueden ayudar en batalla...- se calló nuevamente, concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus?-

-Albus; no sé cómo le explicaremos esto...- El licántropo volteó a Harry; ambos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Por fin, el más joven decidió dejar al lado el suspenso. 

-El profesor Dumbledore ya lo sabe, él me aconsejó practicar las Artes Oscuras con Remus; aunque eso fue antes de que todo empeorara- dijo sin algún tono en específico, recordando nuevamente que el preocuparse de más no le serviría en absoluto. -Entonces, profesor... ¿Estará con nosotros?- sonrió con eterna sinceridad, observándolo fijamente con ese aire travieso tan cautivador. Snape bufó, aunque Harry creyó exasperación lo que era en realidad resignación, a por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostrarse humano. Aún así, habló con voz helada y severa.

-Está bien; pero espero no cometa demasiadas tonterías, Potter- dijo, colocándose nuevamente contra el respaldo, alzando la copa que había depositado en el suelo; ante lo que Harry lanzó un pequeño hechizo, haciendo que aquel líquido que comenzó a beber su profesor se volviera frío y delicioso por ello.

-No se preocupe, profesor. No lo haré- después de todo, no diariamente se veía a Severus Snape bajando la guardia para entrenar a una de las personas a las que más odiaba. Mucho menos, si se trataba de un Potter.

*******

El tiempo pasaba fuera y dentro de esa habitación, era con certeza inevitable que los minutos envejecieran y se perdieran entre una multitud abrumante de segundos que pronto se volverían horas, semanas, años, siglos y milenios; para finalmente no ser más que un Eón indiferente a todos los demás. Pero era esa noche todavía, el mismo mes, el año inequívoco. Aún había lastimado a su mejor amigo y eso no lo borraría ni el sabio tiempo; pues clavada estaba esa escena en su mente, multiplicándose con una celeridad morbosa. La culpa.

Hacía horas que dos hombres habían salido de esa habitación; perdiéndose entre los grandes corredores de la mansión a la que Harry había dado vida, siguiendo sus instrucciones hasta la salida, hallándose en las mazmorras nuevamente, donde cada uno, después de despedirse con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, había tomado su propio camino; dejándolo solo, como única compañía dos durmientes y su confusión.

La tristeza suspendida en el verde Slytherin de su mirada era lo único que parecía tener sentido en esos momentos, y con razón.

Sus pensamientos le gritaban, le odiaban, lloraban lo que él jamás podría, le detestaban nuevamente y le suplicaban un poco de piedad. Le susurraban la verdad en un vago intento de hacerle recordar, de hacerle ver la verdad, de detenerlo al verle avanzar hacia un barranco del que ya no tendría escapatoria. 

Pero él ya no escucharía, permanecería frío, inerte, sin un solo movimiento más que el de su pecho al subir y bajar al compás de su respiración tranquila; más de dolor que de resignación, sabiendo que aquella decisión no era lo que realmente deseaba. 

Había retirado la mesa de centro, así como el sofá más espacioso; había acomodado el mueble individual de tal forma que daba frente a la chimenea, sin ningún otro obstáculo más que el espacio entre ellos; el cálido aire a su alrededor al sentarse en él y acurrucarse, consolándose con los solos recuerdos. En sus manos aún reposaba el tarro con la cerveza de mantequilla, el cual hacia horas sostenía con delicadeza sin siquiera darle un trago. Subió la mirada, despegándola del piso con esfuerzos sobrehumanos, posando suavemente los ojos hermosos y verdes en las llamas, que dieron ligeros toques fugaces en un vaivén infinito color escarlata al orbe de sus pupilas; que ya cansadas de tanta tristeza, rogaban un trozo de sueño perdido entre su inconsciencia. Ese día había pasado por tantas emociones; desde alegría a melancolía, pasando por la rabia y el dolor; finalizando con aún más incertidumbre, después de una aparente paz que lo abandonó tras unos minutos.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Harry... ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?- forzó una sonrisa, obligándose a dejar atrás tanto sentimiento. Se puso de pie, desapareciendo con un solo movimiento el tarro entre sus manos, aumentando un poco más la mueca de esperanza; y viró hacia la izquierda descuidadamente, deteniéndose en un punto que destrozó sus mayores ilusiones.

Dos cuerpos, dos trozos de universo atrayéndole con más fuerza que el centro de gravedad sosteniéndole al suelo; ambos aún estaban inconscientes; y el saber porqué, le hizo cerrar los ojos, desapareciendo de la vista de nadie su tristeza; tenía miedo de despertarlos. Encontrar en el gris esa frialdad metálica; hallar en el azul rastros de odio con sabor salado. Se obligó a seguir adelante, sintiéndose nuevamente en la cámara fría, sin el rastro hogareño que había impregnado en el ambiente. Movió la cabeza en una negativa, no dejaría que sus sentimientos apostaran en contra suya.

Dos camas le recibieron entre las penumbras, colocándole justo entre ambos chicos, como alguna vez lo estuvo para ganar sus labios. Vaciló por momentos imprescindibles, hundido en el silencio solo interrumpido por las llamas consumiendo la leña en la chimenea, sabía que al dar un paso a la izquierda, se hallaría en un doloroso torbellino de emociones asfixiantes, ternura y atracción, amor recibido mas no correspondido; un paso a la derecha, y se ahogaría eternamente en un mar de confusión, deseo y cariño; que no sabía dónde ni cómo terminaría; en un amor nuevamente recibido mas no correspondido... Muy a su pesar y negación, la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

Sonrió con salvaje ironía, recordando ya antes una decisión firme, la que realmente anhelaba tomar. Pero ya no importaba. Jamás lo hizo alguna vez, ni lo haría más. Era él, el que debía tomar las decisiones, el que debía pensar y resolver. Siempre sería él.

Dolorosamente..._izquierda. La reacción hubiese sido peor de haber ido a la derecha, hallándose en completa confusión por tomar ese sendero._

Avanzó sólo un paso, soltando un suspiro y caminando hasta él.

¿Por qué lo dudaba? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué pensaba en tomar otro camino?!

Pero él estaba ahí ya.

Se sentó en la cama, observando su tez blanca, los ojos cerrados e inexpresivos en esos momentos, que tan solo despertaran recobrarían la vida que tanto amaba de él. Aunque 'amar' no era precisamente el verbo, explicaba sólo un cariño extremo por aquel que descansaba profundamente, sin percatarse observado. No amor, todavía, si era posible.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no simplemente entregarse? Dejarse vencer y aceptar con el tiempo, decir 'te amo' en tanto ese sentimiento nacía y crecía; porque estaba seguro, casi incoherentemente, de que podía enamorarse de él si tan sólo se lo permitía. ¿Por qué, entonces, no lo hacía? Sus pensamientos le rogaron por una vez recordar lo que sentía; pero no sucedió precisamente así, ya que si bien una idea golpeó su cabeza; no lanzaba un mísero vestigio de claridad.

_"Te gusta alguien"_

Quién era la interrogante; pero pronto esa duda desapareció con la misma rapidez y sutileza de un suspiro; pensando que sólo eran tonterías. Se estiró en la cama, quitándose el tenis derecho con el otro pie, repitiendo la acción con el izquierdo; y dejándolos caer al suelo sin consideración alguna. Se acostó a su lado, colándose entre el edredón y las sábanas; se quitó los lentes, aventándolos al aire, donde un metro más arriba quedaron suspendidos; y con maestría sin igual cerró los ojos, posando con infinita ternura sus labios sobre la boca suave que le pedía ser saboreada. Pero él estaba dormido, y no quería despertarlo sólo por unas ansias locas que no sabía de qué viaje astral habían regresado. Se separó de él, observándolo suspirar y sonreír al hacerlo; de alguna forma sabía que estaba ahí, a su lado. 

Sonrió, acomodándose en la almohada, boca arriba, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, pensando que por fin podía entregarse, aunque fuese por culpa.

Sin embargo, una voz suave susurró su nombre dolorosamente, haciendo que su sonrisa se esfumase en un segundo nocivo. Viró hacia él, levantándose en un movimiento tan rápido que por momentos le dio vueltas la cabeza al tratar de mantener su equilibrio estable; la ilusión de estrellas blancas cayendo del techo lo hizo retroceder; un trozo de su universo le pedía socorro, y él no estaba ahí. Se mordió el labio inferior, soportando el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda delicadamente; bajando la mirada sin que eso le permitiese dejar de verlo.

_Me llamas entre sueños, no quiero ir._

_No me pidas que olvide la culpa._

_Lo siento, hoy no...no puedo ir._

____________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Decir que este capítulo no me gustó, sería una gran mentira; desde el claro protagonismo de Harry hasta la participación de nuestro querido profesor. Pero aquí no creo que importe si me gusta o no, lo que sí, es su opinión; que espero hagan llegar pronto. Para los próximos capítulos les tengo una sorpresa, que tal vez aligere la tensión entre nosotros, me refiero a las amenazas de muerte que llegan por montón xP ¡Ah sí! Faltan como 8 capítulos para el final de esta historia, por lo cual, manden sus comentarios acerca de ella, que no sean virus, ni bombas ni nada por el estilo ^^U =04 Noviembre 2003=

_"Uno puede sentirse solo, aunque mucha gente lo quiera"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	23. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**_Recomendación de fics:__ "Enséñame a amar de nuevo" Ron/Harry, Severus/Harry. Un fic donde la relación amorosa de Harry y el pelirrojo ya no es la misma de antes, contiene violencia y angst, muy bueno...aunque duele (A mí, por lo menos u_u). __"Devuélveme la vida" Un Harry/Draco. El 02 de Nov se estrenó el primer capítulo, una idea angst excelente ^^ _**

**Nota: Ok, admito que mi escritura es muy ambigua; tanto que en el capítulo anterior, hubo una pequeña confusión que trataré de aclarar: Harry se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Ron, por ello se fue a la cama de nuestro querido pelirrojo -de las dos, la que se encontraba a la ****izquierda- pero oye a Draco llamándole entre pesadillas, y Harry ya no sabe qué hacer. La culpa es un sentimiento horrible, no lo olviden; por eso mi niño se porta tan raro ante la petición de Malfoy; no sabe si seguir sus deseos (Ayudarlo y disfrutar de su compañía ^_^) o seguir a la conciencia, lo cual por obvias razones sería a favor de Ron; ¿Los resultados?, los veremos a continuación.**

_Les va a encantar este capítulo, ah, y perdonen lo de la temperatura del vino (Que recién me entero se toma al ambiente), fue un error mío, gracias por corregirme :) Debí poner champagne para no equivocarme jajaja_

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

____________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 23. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?**

Tres cuerpos en una habitación. Dos comparten una cama: uno sin saberlo; el otro con pleno conocimiento de estar; de haberse colado entre las sábanas a altas horas de la noche; titubeante y confundido, antes de quedar profundamente dormido, rindiéndose a los encantos con los que Morfeo lo seducía. El otro, el que yace en la cama de al lado en completa soledad, no sabe de los otros ni de sí mismo; ni siquiera recuerda lo sucedido antes de la inconsciencia, no lo hará hasta que despierte; y ese será uno de los problemas de Harry;  dar explicaciones a los que ignoran estar. Porque el lugar en el que despierten no será la Torre Gryffindor, ni los pasillos del primer piso. Será en las mazmorras, en una cámara oculta convertida en mansión por el joven Potter; una mansión que tantas veces soñó y anheló, no por su magnitud ni posesiones, sino por el aire cálido que despedía, una total tranquilidad que necesitaba a cada momento. Podía ser igualmente una cabaña y aún estaría en paz.

La luz de esa mañana de domingo se filtró por las ventanas, que se hallaban justo al lado opuesto de la habitación. Era sólo una ilusión, lo que sería el brillo del sol si tan sólo esa mansión estuviese al aire libre y no encerrada en las mazmorras; una hermosa ilusión demasiado palpable, tanto, que uno podía abrir la ventana y sentir el candor entre sus manos, respirar el aire fresco y limpio que incluía el lujo. Podía ir a la entrada y salir, encontrándose con el césped interrumpido justo a la mitad por un caminejo de piedras que lo llevaría aún más allá de los terrenos de la mansión, hasta salir por completo y encontrarse en un bosque, que al desear salir de él, lo regresaría al camino de piedras, de vuelta a casa. No era más que una ilusión. Pero Harry hacía las ilusiones como nadie nunca podría; su imaginación y candor, su deseo de vivir, le hacía poner detalles al parecer insignificantes en cada uno de los encantos, lográndolos aún más hermosos que la perfecta naturaleza. Lamentablemente, Ron probó el amargo sabor de los maleficios que implicaba tal poder, y nadie hubiese querido estar en sus zapatos. Pero eso era algo que ninguno de los tres recordaba por el momento, totalmente concentrados en sus propios sueños.

Uno de los dos que compartían la cama, recobraba la conciencia, abriendo los ojos aliviado de dejar la somnolencia. Su piel lechosa, pálida y exuberante se hallaba cálida por el contacto de la luz del sol que terminó por despertarlo; pero no así el rubor en sus mejillas compartía razones. El ser más hermoso que pudiese existir estaba frente a él, aunque eso no lo pensó, sólo lo saboreó con dulzura. El cabello azabache siempre revuelto y aún así elegante, cubría parte de sus ojos cerrados; 'Necesita un corte', sonrió para sí mismo, la piel ligeramente bronceada, casi nada, sólo le daba un aire aún más humano; volviéndolo más hermoso. Los labios suaves, el contorno suave del rostro siguiendo una línea de perfección aún más allá del cuello que recorrió lentamente, el vaivén del oxígeno dentro de su pecho; un detalle fijó su mirada en el abdomen del trigueño; la camisa verde se había levantado de un extremo, dejando ver su piel al contacto. Pero no se movió, se quedó quieto, aún a la expectativa.  Subió la mirada, concentrando toda su atención en memorizar la escena...esos ojos verdes aún cerrados.

Ráfagas, golpes, remolinos de viento: Recuerdos. Esos ojos verdes tornándose rojos, furiosos, desencadenando todo el poder dentro del hermoso cuerpo frente a él en esos instantes, sin control alguno. Y retrocedió aún acostado en la cama. Ya sabía que no podía ser perfecto. Su respiración se volvió arrítmica, volviendo completamente a la conciencia del mundo a su alrededor y no sólo a Harry Potter. Ese lugar parecía Gryffindor, pero no lo era. Se sentó, observando las sábanas negras, la habitación extraña. Eso definitivamente tenía que ser una pesadilla, como el mal sueño de esa tarde que... Miró su piel, salpicada de la luz del sol; y dedujo que ya no era el mismo día; que había dormido demasiado; o correctamente dicho _lo_ habían _obligado a no despertar; por lo menos hasta que Harry lo creyese conveniente; lo cual sucedió a altas horas de la madrugada; desapareciendo el hechizo que mantenía a ambos dormidos, así como las pequeñas estrellas alterando su percepción. Ya no tenía puesto el traje de quidditch, en vez, vestía un pijama blanco elegante y suave, con botones de plata. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino las interrogantes que aparecieron en su mente, una encima de otra sin orden alguno. Un movimiento a su lado, así como un pequeño murmullo de molestia, detuvieron su corazón, recuperando la atención a Harry; que se despertaba lentamente. No tuvo el temple de pensar algo coherente, por lo que con un movimiento rápido regresó a la cama, sin hacer un ruido al hundir la cabeza en la almohada, cambiando su posición de tal forma que terminó bocabajo, con el rostro medio escondido entre sus brazos cruzados. Cerró los ojos, con aquel temblor en su espalda diciéndole que se mantuviera quieto, o lo pagaría caro._

Muy en contra de su orgullo, tuvo que admitir que aparte de la gran pasión y cariño hacia su mejor amigo, también lo invadía ese nuevo sentimiento... _Pánico_.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un movimiento abrupto a su lado; seguramente estaba despertando. Estiró el cuerpo entero, arqueando la espalda deliciosamente, deshaciéndose del molesto entumecimiento en cada uno de sus miembros cuando se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama. Se sentó, recargándose en la cabecera de madera negra; encogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho, de tal modo que pronto pudo mantener los brazos sobre ellas. Volteó hacia él, examinándolo por completo para ver un rastro de conciencia, al parecer había sido su imaginación, pues el chico a su lado aún estaba profundamente dormido, con el rostro tranquilo enterrado en los almohadones blancos, en una expresión celestial. Movió la cabeza en una negativa, formando una sonrisa de disgusto hacia sí mismo, de desprecio total a sus sentimientos, que por más sinceros que fueran, no serían posibles. Viró hacia otro lado, evitando la observación del chico junto a él. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. De ese lado otra vez; no podía creerlo.

_Derecha._

Ya no _izquierda, donde había reposado sus labios y su cuerpo en primer lugar, donde pudo sentir a su cuerpo _desearlo_...pero había algo diferente en todo ello, en su posición y pensamientos; una claridad absoluta, producto de severas reflexiones. Estaba todo tan claro, que lo cegaba, y no podía ver la realidad aunque estuviese frente a frente, o mejor dicho _a su lado... _ _Derecha_ confusa y sin otra explicación más que un murmullo pidiendo su nombre entre sueños. ¿Cómo podía negarse? Volteó nuevamente a él, a Draco. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le asaltaba por las noches? ¿Sería otro de esos sueños viéndolo morir en manos de Voldemort? Él, en cambio; hacía tiempo había dejado de pensar en ello, tal vez porque tenía suficientes problemas, mucho más importantes que el pensar en su mayor enemigo todo el día; lo que tenía que llegar llegaría, no por pensarlo se daría mayor o menor prisa; no, la verdad no valía la pena preocuparse. Y aún así, estaba preocupado._

Una de las razones estaba a su lado, con el cabello rubio alborotado, fingiendo dormir, un ángel de porcelana. Otra, era el chico pelirrojo en la cama contigua, tranquilo, hermoso y en un letargo absoluto; tal vez componiéndose de la falta de sueño que había durado más de un par de semanas.

Ambos eran parte de él, lo que más dolía en esos momentos. Pero el lugar que ocupaban era incierto entre toda esa confusión. Ron, su eterno amigo, familia, amante, compartiendo con él más que un simple y llano beso, conjugándolo con palabras y caricias. Draco, amigo y antiguo Némesis, compañero nocturno. ¿Por qué, si estaba tan claro, no se hallaba satisfecho? Se había hecho una promesa, y no pensaba romperla, a pesar de cambiar de cama en el último minuto. Suspiro pesadamente, dando un giro sobre sí mismo, bajando los pies al piso y sentándose en la orilla de la cama. No pudo contenerse.

Tal vez tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que su decisión era lo mejor para todos, aunque él saliera perjudicado, ya que se movió a la derecha, volviendo el rostro a Draco con aquel tono melancólico. Cerró los ojos, inclinándose sobre él con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, en las sábanas negras.

Besó su mejilla, en señal de 'buenos días' y despedida, disfrutando del contacto cálido de la piel albina, que sufrió de escalofríos con el solo hecho de tener tan cerca su aroma a chabacanos; pero al sentir la suavidad de sus labios apenas fue capaz de controlar el deseo de atraparlos en un beso suave y lento, mantenerlo cerca, recorrer su cuerpo, perder la cordura en la curvatura de su perfección. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, Harry recargaba la frente en sus sienes, respirando profundamente, en un acto de dolor. Lo que dijo casi de inmediato, susurrando sobre su piel, hizo que el rubor en sus mejillas desapareciera por completo, así como la sonrisa que descansaba con naturalidad en su rostro.

-Lo que dije anoche no fue en broma; realmente_ no puedo_...- quiso preguntar el significado de aquellas palabras, y porqué tenían gran significado para Harry por el tono que había utilizado, pero él ya se había puesto de pie, dando media vuelta, para quedar nuevamente con la vista en Ron. Y fue en esos momentos, en que comprendió y recordó, antes de que la incomprensión reapareciera y los recuerdos permanecieran intactos. 

Él había llegado a salvarlo de manos de su mejor amigo; él había sacrificado su amistad y su romance al enfrentarse a Ron, obligándolo a soltarlo después de fallidas palabras. Lo había defendido al ver su asfixia, su cercano fin; había suplicado y la piedad le había sido negada; fue en ese momento en que perdió la paciencia, lanzando hechizos a su alrededor, un escudo, un laberinto, un poder que hizo a Ron soltarlo, antes de verse azotado contra la pared en un acto cruel, Harry le había torturado con ilusiones, y pronto le vio gritando de dolor, golpeándose el cuerpo para apagar el fuego que sentía lo consumía, acto que si no hubiese sido verdadero sería hilarante; llorando por ayuda, en tanto se convulsionaba incontrolablemente, pidiéndole a su amante que dejara de hacerlo. El oxígeno le fue prohibido, o al menos lo creyó, así como una fuerte presión en su garganta, dejando cardenales en la piel albina. Finalmente, Harry lo había apresado entre su cuerpo y la pared, golpeándolo sin la menor de las consideraciones, tomándolo del cabello fuego para azotar su cabeza contra las piedras, azotando su estómago, su espalda, el pecho, el rostro; matándolo a golpes...hasta que Weasley dijo dos palabras impronunciables para él.

"Te amo" Eso fue lo único que necesitó Harry para despertar completamente, tomando el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos antes de que sus rodillas cedieran a la depresión que inevitablemente alcanzó su paso. Tras unos segundos, gritos, cristales rotos, pánico. Harry parecía ajeno, demasiado tranquilo...se puso de pie, dando media vuelta hacia él sin realmente observarlo, demasiado concentrado en Ron como para notar su presencia; por lo menos durante unos instantes, tras los cuales levantó la vista, dejando ver pequeños destellos dorados combinados con el verde; lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

_Te amo. Tal vez lo que 'amaba' Harry de Ron era aquel sentimiento aparentemente fácil. Quizá, y tendría razones para ser posible, después del trato Dursley, golpes, maltratos, menosprecio, el que Harry no conociera el amor ni el cariño, siquiera una amistad, hasta llegar a Hogwarts; era lo único que necesitaba para rendirse. _

Se preguntó, porqué él no era así, porqué a pesar de ser tan iguales eran tan diferentes. Porqué, si compartía su falta de amor, él había crecido caprichoso, engreído y orgulloso; porqué no lograba la humildad y calidez de Harry, que a pesar de vivir entre desprecio no guardaba rencor alguno, ni buscaba satisfacción de la ofensa recibida, no buscaba el dolor de los demás para reflejar el propio, y lo único que  era objeto de su necesidad sería siempre lo que se le había sido negado tras la muerte de sus padres. Ahora Ron se lo entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Y él lo quería por ello; se aferraba a él y no lo dejaba ir.

Pero...había algo que no encajaba en todo ello. ¿Por qué lo había rescatado? ¿Por qué se había enfrentado a su amante sólo para salvarlo?

_Calla, Draco...estás hablando de decisiones que no comprendes. Míralo...mira lo que hace._

Abrió los ojos, víctima de pensamientos sin inspiración; observando en un segundo que congeló la sangre en sus venas y el aire en sus pulmones, lo que hasta esos momentos ignoraba, lo que Harry hacía al despertar tras abandonarlo en la cama.

El trigueño levantó las sábanas negras, metiéndose entre ellas sin hacer el menor ruido, acostándose al lado de un chico que no despertaba todavía, cubriéndose con ellas al estar enteramente en la cama y soltándolas con una lentitud que las hizo ondear, en tanto él se olvidaba de las horas, abrazando a Ron con las manos en su cintura, halándolo hasta dejarlo completamente pegado a él; sintiendo su cuerpo bajo una pijama blanca con botones de plata, tal y como con la que había vestido a Draco en un hechizo. Y lo besó. Sin necesitar motivo ni palabras, ni respuesta, colocó sus labios sobre los suyos; con los ojos cerrados; para después colocarse sólo frente a él, cerca; levantó la mano izquierda, recorriendo con dulzura su cabello de color del fuego, descendiendo lentamente a través de su piel, con aquel fuerte cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al hacerlo. Hermoso. Si tan sólo no se hubiese llevado a su mejor amigo no se negaría a estar con él.

Draco mostraba una mueca predecible ante tal actitud: Indignación. ¡Y él había pensado que lo había escogido! Si tan sólo hubiera sabido donde se encontraba y cómo salir de ahí, lo hubiera hecho; pero no se movió, demasiado perturbado con la escena presentada a sólo un metro de separación; no quería creer que Harry llegase hasta tal punto. Dormir abrazándolo y pasar el día entero con Ron, no sin antes fingir haberse despertado en brazos de su novio. O amante... Malfoy no sabía en realidad el título ni le importó del todo.

Ron comenzó a moverse, despertando ante las lentas y sensuales caricias que su cuerpo recibía a cada segundo, hasta que Harry paró, viéndolo retorcerse un poco, moviendo los hombros en un acto de deleite demasiado fuerte para ser explicado. Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco, examinando a su alrededor antes de levantar la mirada. Cuando lo hubo hecho, no cruzó por su rostro alguna expresión más que la calma absoluta, así como en el chico de ojos verdes que lo observaba paciente, esperando una reacción que no llegó.

-Harry- susurró, alzando la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarlo a su lado, muy cerca, con las manos en su cuerpo, en una clara indicación de lo mucho que extrañaba los deliciosos recorridos que a cada momento servían para memorizar su piel; y no lo culpaba, ya que él mismo sentía la necesidad de dejarse llevar por unas manos suaves y finas, antes de que la pasión se posesionara de su cuerpo y pidiera oír de su amante pequeñas frases de romance y éxtasis; que terminaban por vencerlo, permitiéndole a Harry recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo, con esa mirada de deleite al hacerlo.

-Buenos días- sin permitirle un segundo más de quietud, tomó sus labios en un beso poco paciente, que logró en Ron una mueca de sorpresa y alegría; antes de dejarse llevar, cerrando los ojos en tanto levantaba las manos, abrazándolo fuerte, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir. Pronto, Harry se hallaba encima, con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo entre las sábanas y el edredón enredándose entre sí y los amantes ansiosos. El beso se profundizó, logrando arrancar un suspiro de Ron. Suaves sonidos. Tras unos segundos, Harry rompió el beso con lentitud, alejándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el pelirrojo, que no replicó, demasiado sorprendido todavía. Su expresión aún reflejaba la espera de algo, causante de su melancolía. Tras unos segundos, exhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos en una expresión de culpa. Ron abrió los labios, con la esperanza de cuestionar el porqué de su estado; pero tan pronto vio su expresión, recordó lo que había sucedido. No pudo más que bajar la mirada.

-Harry, yo...- empezó, sin poder continuar debido a la abrupta interrupción del trigueño sentenciada en un susurro.

-No digas nada, no todavía- entornó la mirada hacia él, colocando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro al cambiar de tema. -¿Quieres darte una ducha?- el pelirrojo asintió, realmente agradecido por un poco más de tiempo para pensar lo que había sucedido en realidad. -Bien- se levantó, aventando a Ron a la cama antes de separarse por completo de su cercanía. El otro sonrió ante su efusividad y se encaramó nuevamente, recobrando la posición anterior momentos antes de sentarse en la cama y observar los movimientos de su compañero de alcoba; que fue hasta el sofá, tomando del asiento una muda que acababa de aparecer, con la precaución de no ser descubierto. Regresó sobre sus pasos tras dar media vuelta, con la ropa entre las manos, la cual depositó en las de Ron; sonriendo abiertamente, halándolo con aire infantil de ambas muñecas. -Subes las escaleras del lado izquierdo, tercera puerta a la derecha del segundo corredor; la llave izquierda es la caliente, la siguiente burbujas, seguida por el agua fría; ¡Ah! pero ten cuidado, porque si la aprietas muy fuerte te bañará en agua helada. Alrededor de la pared norte del jacuzzi...- aquí Ron abrió la boca ligeramente ante la sorpresa, pero la cerró casi de inmediato con un ligero sonido de sus dientes al golpearse abruptamente. -...se encuentran el shampoo, las lociones y los jabones, todos de diferentes olores, colores y usos; te recomiendo utilices el shampoo rojo y el jabón a cuadros blanquinegros; debo admitir que eso lo hice para ti; me acordé de tu cabello y el ajedrez-

-¿Cómo que lo hiciste?- dijo Ron con una mirada intranquila por todo los datos que intentaba memorizar sin éxito.

-Luego te explico. Ahora, ve...yo también quiero tomar una ducha antes de desayunar...- tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, colocando un suave beso en sus labios antes de abrir la puerta. -Recuerda, tercera puerta a la derecha del segundo corredor; ala oeste- Weasley sonrió por el importante recordatorio que había recibido sin la penosa necesidad de pedirlo. -Te espero en las escaleras dentro de una hora; pero si me necesitas, sólo grita- dijo, alzando los hombros en son de "Sólo por si acaso" dejó pasar a su amante no sin antes tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo con tal pasión que dejó a Ron con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos aún segundos después de separarse. Sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto, con un grave rubor en sus mejillas. Harry se separó de la puerta, dejándola abierta y dando media vuelta, antes de percatar unos imperceptibles pasos acercándose.

-Harry... ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Ron, recordando su primera pregunta al despertar; lo que hizo al otro virar hacia él.

-Les explicaré en una hora-

-¿Les?-

-Draco está aquí- dijo, señalando con la mirada el interior de la habitación así como un ligero movimiento del cabeza. -Está dormido, no te preocupes- explicó, tras observar la expresión de incertidumbre del chico a unos metros de él.

-¿Él...está...bien?- susurró apenas, mirando al suelo con fingido interés. Aún sus pensamientos no estaban en orden y no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que no se atrevió a decírselo de frente.

-Claro que sí...y tú también- añadió tras unos instantes de pausa; su voz era seria, con cierto misticismo; Ron comenzaba a recordar; por lo que después de una sonrisa forzada salió a pasos apresurados de su vista. Harry lo vio partir, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta; suspirando al hacerlo. Dio media vuelta, recargándose en la entrada con aire desanimado, con la mirada en el techo. -¿Sabes, Draco? Cuando uno finge dormir, generalmente cierra los ojos- Distrajo su atención hacia el chico de cabellos rubios, que dio un respingo al escuchar la declaración, antes de seguir con su ficción demasiado tardía. -Anda...no querrás perderte del desayuno- explicó con una sonrisa, avanzando hacia él.

-¿Me mandarás a bañar también a mí?- el aludido asintió con aparentada expresión severa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de forma desenfadada, por lo menos hasta escuchar la contestación. -¿Y también me dirás todo el cursi discurso antes y después de besarme?- preguntó con enfado, examinándolo con la mirada fría. Harry se detuvo junto a la cama que hacía unos minutos ocupaba Ron, suspirando con molestia.

-Si no te hubieras hecho el dormido no lo sabrías- dijo mordaz, antes de levantar una mano y atraer sus lentes hacia sí, colocándoselos con un movimiento rápido. -Levántate- se puso de pie altivamente, observando los ojos verdes cuestionándolo con la mirada; lo que logró en él un suave calor en sus mejillas que borró su orgullo. -Quinta puerta a la derecha, primer corredor ala oeste. Ahí encontrarás una muda sobre el tocador- le dio la espalda, antes de añadir observándolo de reojo. -Ah, y Draco...ten cuidado conmigo, no querrás hacerme enojar- abrió la puerta y cerró a su paso, subiendo las escaleras del ala este; dejando a un rubio confundido por sus palabras, que decidió sabiamente era mejor hacerles caso.

*******

Ambos se miraban al espejo, cada uno en una habitación diferente; de frente a los tres reflejos ofreciéndoles una mejor vista de sí mismos; ambos cuerpos diferentes, ambos atractivos, con la piel pálida y tersa; ojos de color, unos azules, otros grises; víctimas de Harry Potter al fin y al cabo.

Ron dejó escapar un comentario de satisfacción, observándose fijamente en los reflejos de cuerpo completo; pantalón de mezclilla oscura, un ligero suéter color blanco que se amoldaba grácil a su figura; un verdadero, y por no decir menos, atractivo muggle. Lo más resaltante, era su cabello, que había tomado un color rojo aún más intenso y vivaz que el natural; brillando con extraña particularidad. Sonrió, tomando la ropa antes puesta, entre sus brazos; abriendo y saliendo del lujoso y enorme cuarto, parecido al baño de prefectos.

Draco observaba su reflejo fijamente, frente al tocador; tomó el frasco de gomina, quitándole la tapa con ligeros movimientos. Pero no hizo más que seguir admirando la ropa muggle que llevaba puesta. Una playera verde ligera y suave, mangas largas y cuello redondo terminados en una tela más gruesa de un tono sutilmente más oscuro; en el pecho reposaba un dragón chino color plateado abarcando gran parte del verde; pantalón negro de un material delgado sin llegar a ser formal. Observó el fijador dentro del frasco blanco, con la mano en su borde, de manera extraña; ya desacostumbrado a utilizarla, asqueado hasta cierto punto.

-¿A quién intento engañar?- la tapó nuevamente, sin tocar su contenido siquiera, aventándola hasta el otro extremo del tocador de madera, llevándose a su paso unas cuantas lociones que no sólo no se rompieron, sino se levantaron y volvieron a su lugar en un instante; la gomina hizo lo mismo, deslizándose. -Interesante- alzó una ceja por momentos, observándose en el espejo, inexpresivo. -Luces como todo un...- le costó un trabajo extenuante la siguiente palabra, aquella que aún resentía con sinceridad; demostrándolo al tragar con dificultad la molestia. -Muggle... Aunque debo admitir, que tienen muy bonita ropa- añadió sin darle mucha importancia; tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación; varios segundos antes de que Ron lo hiciera.

Ambos se encontraron en las escaleras, yendo hacia la misma dirección; atractivos, galantes y pensativos. Alguien los esperaba de piel al final de la escalera, recargado en la pared grana; con el libro de Magia Oscura que estaba leyendo hasta que percibió su presencia en los corredores, en la mano derecha, que descansaba en su costado. Al oírlos bajar, dio varios pasos lentos hacia delante; observando fijamente a ambos rehuir del otro, bajando cada uno de un extremo de las escalinatas con una repulsión provocada por el miedo y una culpa mayor a cualquier sentimiento en esos instantes. Por lo menos hasta que vieron sus movimientos y se percataron de él. Se detuvieron en seco, observando al chico con sorpresa, quien más parecía un ángel recién expulsado del cielo. Camisa blanca de seda, mangas largas cuyos puños estaban doblados hacia arriba ya por fabricación, pantalón blanco del mismo material que el de Draco, con varias bolsas en los laterales; botones de plata en la prenda superior, tres de ellos abiertos. Su cabello alborotado estaba ligeramente húmedo, elegante; sus ojos verdes no tenían puestos los estorbosos lentes que opacaban su brillantez natural, haciéndolo quizá si era posible, aún más hermoso; incluso los labios casi rojizos portaban una sonrisa digna de un ángel expulsado, ya que en ella se percibía un gran deleite por la admiración provocada, y por la suya misma ante los espectadores. Pronto, la inocencia volvió a su rostro juvenil; colocando ambas manos frente a sí en tanto hacía una inclinación con la cabeza, en señal de bienvenida.

-Chicos...su desayuno espera- Ambos no dijeron nada, siguiendo a Harry; quien los guió hacia el comedor.

*******

Hubo algo en esa mañana, que hizo cambiar completamente las circunstancias; tal vez fue el abundante y delicioso desayuno que Harry preparó con bastante cariño y por no decir, magia; o la plática amena sobre Hogsmeade y las cosas que les apetecía comprar la siguiente vez que fueran juntos; o la obligada charla de lo sucedido. Tal vez fue la última, eso y la presencia de Harry, quien irradiaba una tranquilidad escalofriante.

Fue cual fuese la causa, Draco y Ron habían arreglado sus diferencias; demasiado perturbados por lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, conscientes de que jamás volverían a ser los amigos que un día fueron, cada uno con sus razones de saberlo; pero al fin y al cabo ya ese odio había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando por petición de Harry, el respeto que merecía el otro por naturaleza. Ninguno de los dos quiso decir algo más sobre la pelea, ni razones ni explicaciones de ninguna clase; ya que ambos las sabían de memoria, y la presencia del chico frente a ellos ayudaba a callarlas con aún más ahínco; Ron no admitiría los celos, ni Draco la atracción; así, aunque en silencio; podrían subsistir en paz. 

Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil para Harry aclarar el papel que había tomado por iniciativa en el conflicto. Después de largos minutos de reflexión, esperando una milagrosa explicación bajada del cielo, se decidió a hablar; tal y como lo había hecho con Remus y Snape, otro asunto que pondría sobre la mesa tan pronto pudiera librarse de la penosa situación. Los tres se encontraban en una habitación aparte, llena de cuadros y fotografías mágicas; paredes de un anaranjado tenue, que con la luz entrando por los enormes ventanales, aparentaban atardeceres. En el centro de la alta y amplia cámara, se hallaba un mueble extraño, el híbrido de una cama y un sofá: Circular, con una comodidad asfixiante, de tamaño matrimonial; pero el parecido inicial a una cama desaparecía con las siguientes características; ya que era de un material parecido al cuero, negro, con respaldar como el de un sofá, y varios cojines cuyos colores variaban del blanco al naranja pasando por sus intermedios; algo terriblemente extraño, ya que la única salida aparecía con un pequeño golpe en una parte en específico del respaldar.

Pero lo que no cabía duda, además de la extravagancia del mueble, era que Harry resaltaba favorablemente en el conjunto; combinándolo casi de forma enfermiza y lujuriosa con un par de cojines a su alrededor. Ron pensó que necesitaba una foto de su pareja en esa posición; sentado entre negros, blancos y anaranjados, él mismo vestido de pureza, recargado en el respaldar con una mano en él y la otra sobre una rodilla que permanecía encogida hacia su pecho. Con cara hacia los ventanales, en una posición reflexiva e individual, como si fuese el único en esa habitación.

-Hay demasiada luz- musitó sin pensarlo siquiera, restándole importancia a si lo escuchaban o si su tono bajo era incapaz de alcanzar a sus interlocutores, cosa que no sucedió. Tras un par de segundos breves, en que pareció cambiar de opinión, viró hacia ellos casi forzado por sus movimientos, completando la frase. -Pero aún así, demasiada oscuridad- ninguno de los dos pudo comprender la esencia de sus palabras, y razones les sobraron para seguir escuchando, en busca de tangible y necesaria información. -Ayer sucedió algo durante el partido de quidditch, no puedo precisar con claridad lo que fue ni el motivo para que diera a lugar justo en ese instante; sólo estoy consciente de haber buscado una forma de retirarles un hechizo que el equipo tenía encima desde el jueves pasado; el cual no sé cómo resistió después de mi...accidente, pero eso no tiene importancia por el momento; sabía que si sacaba la varita y conjuraba el término del conjuro, todos notarían la repentina velocidad que alcanzaban, y por obvias razones hubiéramos sido descalificados antes de comenzar a dar explicaciones. No tenía tiempo (Ni paciencia) para esconderme, y aunque pude haberlos dejado así, tenía curiosidad de verlos como realmente eran, no como serían si la fuerza de gravedad fuera el doble del normal- ambos dieron un respingo al enterarse del hechizo, que aunque Draco ya lo sospechaba, no lo sabía con seguridad. -No pregunten cómo lo hice, pero ante mi búsqueda me hundí en mí mismo, en una concentración tal que no puede ser explicada con simples palabras; todo desapareció a mi alrededor y sólo me veía a mí, alcanzando un nuevo poder que no creí tener... No sé qué fuerza extraña se alió a mí en ese instante, sólo...- las palabras faltaron, dudando qué era lo que quería expresar en realidad. Oh, sí, el "ligero" altercado con Ron. -Mi magia se desencadenó, si hubo reglas, ya no hay; y una prueba de ello es lo que...- bajó la mirada, alzó el brazo derecho de la posición sobre su rodilla y la dejó en el respaldar, imitando la posición del otro brazo en una situación cómoda y seductora por su simplicidad. Tragó en seco el nudo que le impedía la respiración. -Lo que te hice- quiso voltear a Ron, pero la culpa pudo más que sus deseos, haciéndolo dudar y desviar nuevamente la mirada. -Y también a ti, Draco... Realmente, lo que le hice a todo el castillo- por fin, después de unos segundos, volteó a ellos. -Es cierto que casi mueres por mi culpa, porque la luz alienta a la oscuridad y la revitaliza, sólo, al verte agrediendo a Draco sin un tanto de consideración, olvidé quién era, quién eras, quién era él, qué otras opciones podía utilizar, y me dejé llevar por la furia incontrolable y sin sentido que me llamaba a tomar venganza, olvidando qué significaban ambos para mí. Casi...casi te mato, hasta que me despertaste, hasta que la luz ganó terreno. Aunque, por poco no lo logra- sonrió amargamente, la mirada brillante y triste, en tanto esperaba una reacción de Ron.

-Lo sé, pero...no lo recuerdo... ¿Porqué...?-

-¿Preferirías recordar el dolor?- el pelirrojo negó con un solo movimiento de la cabeza, los ojos azules examinándolo con sorpresa. Harry desvió la mirada, intentando no pensar más al respecto. Pero pronto decidió observarlos fijamente, desviando de vez en cuando la atención completa a cada uno -Cuando "desperté" del trance, los traje a ambos a este lugar; es la cámara de mis entrenamientos- al percibir su incredulidad, siguió hablando. -Esto que ven, es igualmente obra de la magia; aunque lo aprendí de unos libros de magia avanzada y varias sugerencias de Remus- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. -Tú quedaste inconsciente por un hechizo que te mandé, Draco. Lo hice más por tu bienestar que por necesidad; así, cuando despertaras estarías más tranquilo que durante el suceso- ambos estaban frente a él, juntos por más reclamos o peticiones que hicieron acerca de la incomodidad aún presente. -Los curé, a ti, Ron, te quité la memoria de ese momento, dejándote sólo la esencia de lo que había sucedido; como bien has dicho, lo sabes, pero no lo recuerdas; así es mejor; no creo prudente que recuerdes todo...- cerró los ojos fuertemente, él mismo tratando de olvidar todo el dolor por el que había pasado su mejor amigo y amante. -Tras eso, los dejé dormir hasta esta mañana, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta; por lo menos a la tuya, falta una de Draco, que no me ha querido decir desde hace unos minutos- el rubio dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, viéndose descubierto. -No tiene nada de magia eso, no soy capaz de leer la mente ni nada por el estilo- rió por segundos por la sola idea, antes de seguir. -Es sólo que te vi dudando hace rato; ibas a decir algo y te callaste; y por la interrogante en tu mirada, sé que es así- Draco dudó un momento, sosteniéndole la mirada por segundos sí, por segundos no.

-Bueno, nos dijiste que ese, por decirlo de alguna forma, nuevo poder; incrementó tu magia natural, y la descontroló por completo; pero... tengo curiosidad, ¿En qué consiste éste?- Harry asintió, buscando por instantes una frase resumida; sentándose con las piernas abiertas flexionadas hacia su pecho y adelantando los brazos hasta que estuvieron sobre sus rodillas.

-Puedo manejar la magia a mi voluntad, sin necesidad de varita ni hechizos elaborados; por lo menos hasta lo que sé. A veces no tengo que decir nada y lo que quiero sucede; claro...tengo mis límites- sonrió muy para sí. -Esto ya sucedía antes, como en mis...emmm.....ataques, si los quieren llamar así, cuando los agredía a ambos; pero era en situaciones estresantes o desesperantes en serio. También en cosas sin importancia; es decir, esos arranques de magia descontrolada; pero eso lo puede hacer todo el mundo ¿Que no? Es decir, el mágico- los dos lo miraban con expresiones extrañas, mezclas de incredulidad y de estar siendo burlados, así como sorpresa. -Imposible de creer, lo comprendo; yo ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que esté sucediendo. Pero no me molesta probárselos...- apareció tres varitas en su mano derecha, la cual había alzado hasta la altura de su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba; y las hizo levitar con rapidez hasta ellos. -Para que no digan que hago trampa- Cada uno tomó su varita, Ron optó por quedarse con la de Harry.

Draco y Ron quedaron completamente satisfechos; ambos jugadores de quidditch, siempre habían querido saber cómo era el volar libremente, decidir hacia dónde ir con el solo pensamiento. El paisaje por obvias razones era una ilusión, el gran terreno producto de la imaginación de Harry; pero el sentimiento y la magia fueron verdaderos. Les concedió un poco de su magia para poder hacerlo a plena voluntad por periodo aproximado de una hora; hasta que decidió que era suficiente demostración y les pidió bajaran, cosa que hicieron a regañadientes. Los tres volvieron a la casa.

*******

Volvieron al, literalmente llamado, sofá-cama; ya cuando la tarde hacía rato engullía a la mañana en sus llamas; deleitándose con el paisaje que había creado Harry para ellos; no hacía calor, y aún así, el enorme sol brindaba sus rayos sin titubeos ni reservas, iluminando todo aquello que lo pidiera; si se llegase a levantar la vista a él, no cegaba ni aturdía los sentidos, era suficiente. Sin embargo, Harry puso un velo sobre él, aligerando su luz de tal forma que dejó de iluminar tan exageradamente el cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Hacía media hora el trío había regresado de su paseo, con esos ánimos revitalizados por el aire a su alrededor; tal una llama. Después de ciertos minutos, aún se hallaban enfrascados en la conversación que de pronto había saltado dentro de la plática "Lo que más querían", provocada obviamente por Harry y su pequeña prueba. Los dos que se habían visto delante de Oesed, ya no eran los mismos de hacía cuatro años, sus ilusiones habían cambiado en aparente corto tiempo rodeando nuevos caminos en busca de la verdadera felicidad. Oesed no serviría mucho en aquel juego de honestidad, por lo que siguieron indagándose entre sí, preguntando ejemplos y recibiendo efectivamente cosas que deseaban, aunque no del todo satisfactorias. O malos ejemplos, hilarantes proposiciones. Cosas banales y suposiciones baratas. Después de largo rato, decidieron era mejor resolver el misterio; encontrar lo que más querían, o averiguar con mala cara que no lo sabían.

El primero en exponer sus resultados fue para mala suerte y obvias estadísticas, Harry.

Se quedó otro rato en silencio, observando a su alrededor con una mirada perdida, memorizando cada momento sin realmente hacerlo, examinando el último y más recóndito rincón de la habitación para ni siquiera verlo, observando a través de sus interlocutores como si no existieran.

Tras varios minutos que parecieron siglos, decidió callar al silencio, volviendo a la realidad; inclinó la cabeza, recargándola sobre el respaldar en un esfuerzo por su propia tranquilidad, diciendo lo primero, lo único y lo último que había cruzado su mente cuando la palabra "deseo" llegó a ella. Era lo mismo de siempre, lo sabía, tal vez ya lo tenía, pero necesitaba que ellos lo supieran, necesitaba verificar sus sentimientos hasta realmente tomarlos como parte de su gran deseo.

Sonrió con melancolía, regresando a su posición natural en un esfuerzo por no parecer melodramático al pronunciar las siguientes palabras que susurró deliciosamente tras un suspiro.

-Una familia- concluyó, observando la reacción de ambos; Ron, una media sonrisa en manera de apoyo y cierta melancolía por un pensamiento; Draco, un asentimiento al comprenderlo perfectamente. -Y mis amigos forman parte de ella, pero no lo saben; no se los he dicho; dejo que saquen conclusiones, nos quedemos en silencio y sigamos en paz; no sé...tal vez temo un rechazo de su parte- alzó los hombros, interrumpiendo con sus palabras el claro deseo de intervención de Ron, que cerró los labios al ver su intento fallido. -Pero bueno, ¿Y ustedes?- ambos voltearon a verse, descubriendo el mismo desconcierto en las facciones del otro, tras unos segundos de silencioso cuestionamiento personal, voltearon nuevamente a Harry, negando con el solo movimiento de la cabeza. -¡Vamos! Yo ya les dije qué quiero...- dijo con reproche, cruzando los brazos con fingida seriedad.

-Es en serio, Harry...no lo sé- afirmó Ron, con una ligera risa ante la posición del chico frente a él.

-Mmmm, ¿Y tú, Draco?- el rubio portaba una mueca de total confusión, eran demasiadas cosas que deseaba, una familia, respeto, vocación, pasión....y la última sonaba ciertamente tentadora. Ante la pregunta, viró a él, encontrándose con la mirada verde interrogándolo con infantil curiosidad.

-No sé- a pesar de varios minutos en que otras varias negativas y suposiciones se colocaron ante la mesa, Harry no caía ante el supuesto juego de sus compañeros; negando exageradamente que eso pudiese ser verdad. ¿Cómo podían ignorar algo tan importante? Sin embargo, la mirada de incredulidad y molestia del chico dejó ver otro sentimiento en un momento de reflexión: Malicia. O un vago intento de ella en un claro plan que Ron no tardó en detectar.

-Harry, ¿Qué estás tramando?-

-Bueno...- colocó una sonrisa inocente que denotaba aún más lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con la idea. -Voy a averiguar por mi propia cuenta qué es lo que quieren- ambos se sobresaltaron, retrocediendo un poco más, o haciendo el intento de, ya que el respaldar lo evitaba eficazmente. Pero no sirvió de nada su negativa, ya que al regresar la mirada al trigueño, aún ese toque de travesura se encontraba en él, volviéndolo malévolamente hermoso ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, algo sucedió en esos momentos, que los dejó paralizados en su lugar, convirtiéndolos en presa fácil.

Donde un segundo antes se encontraba Harry, no había más que el vacío, la certeza de que alguna vez él estuvo ahí; pero ni rastro de su presencia, ni de haber huido, o escondido de ellos. Simplemente había desaparecido, o eso indicaban los hechos.

Un segundo más, y él estaba enfrente, admirándolos con dulzura; tan sólo a un palmo de distancia; los chicos al estar notablemente juntos sin llegar a rozarse, hicieron aún más fácil la captura. Su sonrisa incrementó, en tanto intercambiaba miradas con ambos; alzó las manos, deslizándolas por el pecho de ambos chicos, recorriendo suavemente la piel que se estremeció a su contacto, dejaron de verlo, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con las breves caricias que les proporcionaban; hasta que Harry decidió era suficiente juego y subió por sus rostros, hasta su frente; donde se detuvo y él mismo cerró los ojos, observando dentro de su mente; cuando esto sucedió, estaba de rodillas ante ellos, pero la visión memorizada cambió por completo, hallándose en una claridad absoluta que lo iluminaba de forma visible, dentro de sí mismo, admirando los deseos de ambos entrando en su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, descubriéndose en una realidad alterna de su propio entorno realizado, lo que él con un hechizo necesitaba ver. Todo iluminado, ahora claro, ni un indicio de algo existente además de él y el reluciente blanco que cubría su desnudez casi por completo, delineado sólo por pequeños detalles indicando que él aún estaba ahí, confundiéndose con el medio. Los ojos verdes deslumbraban, buscando la raíz de aquella realidad, lo que en varios segundos estaba destinado a encontrar dentro de la mente de sus mejores amigos; alzó una mano, deslizándola sobre sus ojos con los dedos entreabiertos, vislumbrando por fin los resultados de su búsqueda. Cerró los ojos y todo quedó en oscuridad, ni siquiera la luz a su alrededor lograba alterarla, bajó la mano hasta su costado; concentrándose en su primera "víctima", por decirlo de alguna forma. 

Abrió los ojos.

_Luz. Grandes ventanales de estilos antiguos y elegantes, dejaban entrar la luz del sol, que no era la misma dentro de la habitación, sino pequeños rayos de luz fragmentada, con ligeros toques amarillos bailoteando con la palidez del lugar natural en una ilusión aún en la mente de su dueño. Se hallaba de pie, observando al chico de espaldas a él, sentado ante un escritorio frente uno de los cuatro ventanales; en la mesa de madera, una rosa roja, infinitamente solitaria, infinitamente hermosa y romántica, aún encerrada en un pequeño botón a punto de florecer. La luz era demasiada, cubría con su blancura casi todo, dejando escapar ligeros tonos en los colores; muy leves para apreciar la escena. El chico tomó la rosa, dejando el libro que sostenía entre sus manos sobre el escritorio; examinándola con delicadeza. Harry se movió un poco para admirarlo mejor, quedando a la derecha del joven; el gesto, la forma de sostener la flor y aspirarla con creciente romanticismo, así como la melancolía de su mirada al fijarse en la suya; totalmente adorable. Pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo que le susurraba al oído dejara de estar jugando, algo que en su realidad podía haber comprendido; pero en esos instantes, presa de una ilusión demasiado realista que podía arrastrarlo; era del todo difícil._

_Ojos hermosos de color, piel pálida, una sonrisa de dolor y confusión. Harry alzó la mano, acariciando los labios entreabiertos, suaves y encantadores como eran. Recorrió con delicia el rostro albino, que se alzó para él, antes de cesar su caricia. Lo tomó de la mano, incitándolo a ponerse de pie; lo cual hizo su compañero sin dudarlo un instante. Se acercó a él, acechándolo deliciosamente contra el escritorio; el otro soltó un suspiro de placer al hallarse acorralado, sin embargo, se sentó en el escritorio, con las manos sobre él, soltando la rosa en un descuido, intentando separar un poco el atrevido contacto del trigueño; que no conforme con la reacción, lo tomó rudamente de la cintura con un brazo; acercándose peligrosamente. Colocó con contraria suavidad una mano en su rostro, como lo había hecho instantes atrás, adelantándose ligeramente hasta él, inclinándolo sobre el escritorio lentamente._

_-Te amo- susurró contra sus labios, los cuales tras el ligero temblor por la sorpresa de la frase pronunciada, capturaron los suyos en un beso suave y apasionado, al tiempo que le permitía mayor libertad en sus caricias. Se separó por unos instantes, con la misma frase deliciosamente deslizándose por sus sentidos, si bien no en su mente, que aunque revuelta y confundida no era capaz de detener la ilusión que provocaba sus movimientos sin consentimiento alguno. -Te amo...Dios...te amo...Ron...- el pelirrojo tembló nuevamente ante sus palabras, sintiendo aquellos labios callando su respuesta, en tanto las manos recorrían su cuerpo con tórrida experiencia. Harry sintió como todo se volvía claro ante sus ojos, como la luz se desvanecía ligeramente, permitiéndole experimentar al máximo en la ilusión, el aroma a chocolate; pero antes de poder comprender lo que sucedía, una fuerza mayor lo arrancó de la escena, envolviéndolo en un torbellino donde lo único que era capaz de oír eran suspiros. _

_La oscuridad había regresado, privándole de tacto, gusto y vista. No se movía en absoluto, no percibía la luz delante de sus párpados cerrados, podía escuchar suspiros cargados de deseo, susurros llenos de romance, pero a veces se entrecortaban, dejando paso a un murmullo ininteligible de placer. Dos personas. Escuchó un grito ahogado, en tanto el aroma a vainilla lo absorbía en una suave tela de ilusión; por unos cuantos segundos el silencio se abrió paso, desapareciendo el ruido, antes de que los antiguos murmullos regresaran con aún más fuerza que antes, matándolo en venganza; sin quererlo, la situación comenzó a bajar el ánimo de seguir alerta, dándose por vencido al éxtasis en las voces masculinas en su cabeza; retorciéndose de delicia. Quería estar ahí, ver qué pasaba...quienes fueran, lo estaban disfrutando. Recordó el incidente con Christian y Victor; el sentimiento de excitación al observar a Christian dominando la situación, balanceándose dentro y fuera de su novio, con movimientos rápidos y correctos, haciendo vibrar a Victor de pies a cabeza. _

_Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo, despertándolo de un pequeño lapso de ausencia y tiempo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, vislumbrando por fin un poco de luz delante de él; muy leve, desapareciendo por instantes, parpadeando en un claro signo de movimiento. Jadeos, podía reconocer una de las voces susurrando su nombre con creciente deseo; dio un respingo mental, ¡La otra voz era la suya! No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, la escena sería demasiado fuerte para soportarla en la memoria, pero el tacto volvió, y con ella apareció una corriente de energía, escalofríos y placer; así como una corriente de electricidad que recorrió cruelmente su espalda, la cual arqueó, tomando conciencia de lo que sucedía. Estaba haciendo el amor. Podía escuchar su voz, combinada con otra, obviamente de un chico. Moviéndose adelante y atrás, penetrando a un chico bajo él, se lo decían sus manos acariciando por completo la piel suave y cremosa. La presión en todas direcciones de su miembro, era totalmente deliciosa, y si algo había más exquisito que ello, era el sentimiento de placer quemándole el corazón; eso era lo que él quería... Sí... necesitaba decir su nombre, controlar los suspiros escapando de sus labios y contener un poco de aire, para decir su nombre, decirle que eso era también lo que él quería..._

_Dilo...vamos, dilo... Harry ya no sabía cuál era la realidad ni cuál la mentira, sólo estaba consciente de lo mucho que disfrutaba de estar a su lado, sintiéndose amado. Tenía una familia, lo tenía a él ¿Qué más podía pedir? Oh, sí, la petición de unas palabras... "Dilo" se repitió mentalmente, queriendo liberar el calor que lo cubría, sintiéndose azorado por el placer de una ilusión. "Míralo y díselo" Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, aligerando el dolor y la confusión en su mente, pero aún no podía ver completamente, unas gotas de sudor caían por sus pestañas, nublándole la vista. Pero podía ver la piel blanca, el chico moviéndose bajo él; era suficiente; sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Cerró los ojos, recorriendo el cuerpo bajo sí muy lentamente, hasta llegar a sus brazos, que en ese momento rodeaban su cuello, impidiéndole alejarse; besó con cruel lentitud la piel albina, sus brazos, bajando, o subiendo dependiendo de la perspectiva con la que fuera observado, hasta sus hombros, con los cuales se entretuvo, antes de recorrer con los labios entreabiertos el cuello entregado a sus caricias; el suave movimiento de la garganta al seguir respirando dificultosamente; igual que él. Enterró la cabeza entre los mechones de cabello húmedo de su amigo, disfrutando del olor a vainilla casi tanto como el sexo y el amor que de pronto le asaltaba._

_Dilo...por favor...di su nombre._

_Abrió los ojos, alejándose de él con un poco de dificultad, alzando la mano hasta su mirada, retirando la nubla que en ella se encontraba con tan sólo desear hacerlo. Bajó la mano lentamente, con la voz ya algo cansada por la falta de oxígeno necesario para la tranquilidad; pero ¿De qué valía la tranquilidad si lo que estaba haciendo le mataba las ansias de volver a estar tranquilo? Colocó las manos sobre la almohada, a unos pocos centímetros, a cada lado del rostro albino, sosteniéndose de la sábana que la cubría mientras conscientemente aceleraba el ritmo, observando al ángel debajo, hermoso y reluciente, sólo suyo. El cabello rubio húmedo, las mantas nuevas y blancas, los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama y unos pocos sobre la piel llena de perlas líquidas._

_-Draco- susurró, empujando con más fuerza, lo que mereció que Draco arqueara la espalda, redoblando el esfuerzo, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas ante el gozo infinito de hacer el amor con su mejor amigo y amante. Harry sonrió por el placer que no podía ser descrito, se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo varios suspiros, el vaivén obsesivo, el chico bajo él...todo era perfecto. Bajó nuevamente a su alcance, besando sus labios y su boca, recorriendo la lengua que le pidió más profundidad que al instante le fue entregada; dejó que sus manos vagaran a través del cuerpo subiendo y bajando con los movimientos de ambos; lo tomó de la cadera, recorriendo la infinita perfección de su piel, apretándola bajo su contacto; bajo aún el embriagante placer de penetrarlo casi agresivamente; aún así, aumentó el ritmo; perdiendo poco a poco la noción de dónde se encontraba y qué sentía. Estaba volviendo a la realidad. -//No...No quiero irme...no ahora... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!// ¡¡Draco!!- pero de nada sirvió su súplica, pues el rubio fue envuelto por una luz brillante, alejándolo de él y de sus sentidos; ya no lo escuchaba, no lo sentía, ya no estaba él dentro de su amigo; ni sintiendo aquel placer que había desaparecido de su conciencia, como si todo fuese un sueño... Y recordó que lo era..._

_Antes de que la oscuridad de la realidad volviera, pudo ver a Ron, muy cerca, con el uniforme de Gryffindor, mirándolo fijamente con alegría, una sonrisa tenue entre una blancura provocada por tanta luz sin inspiración, apenas reconociendo los rasgos hermosos de su mejor amigo observándolo, antes de cerrar los ojos; en tanto unas palabras surgían como eco, la voz de Ron dentro de su cabeza, y los suaves luceros desaparecían entre la luz._

_"Es esto lo que quiero, quiero que me ames..."_

_Volteó a la derecha, percatándose de otra presencia muy cerca empezando a desaparecer, Draco dentro de aquella luz infinita, una sonrisa sincera como la de la primera noche, en el campo de quidditch...su primera noche de no estar solo. Eco susurrando palabras._

_"...Tanto como yo te amo"_

_Los ojos grises brillaron de felicidad, desapareciendo de su vista entre una blancura infinita._

_Tras unos segundos todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente. Y esperó la realidad cegadora y total que iba llegando poco a poco a sus sentidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando algún indicio de realidad; pero este aún no llegaba, a cambio estaba la oscuridad, lastimándole con su indiferencia. Dejó que el tiempo pasara lento y confuso a su alrededor, sin querer pensar nada de lo anteriormente experimentado, con aún la inconsciencia para intentarlo. Los sonidos volvieron a alcanzarlo, la luz recién aparecía delante de sus párpados cerrados, disminuyendo la oscuridad majestuosamente._

Soltó un suspiro y pensó muy para sí; dos chicos inconscientes frente a él, maravillosos y hermosos, hundidos en un sueño de ilusiones. Tocó nuevamente su piel, con un leve escalofrío al hacerlo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió los labios por instantes, por fin liberando las palabras en más que pensamientos, susurros.

_¿Es esto lo que quiero?_

_¿Unirme a ellos, amar?_

_Cumplir sus sueños..._

_Perdónenme, chicos..._

_...Pero yo... _

_Yo ya no sé._

____________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Digan que no les gustó, atrévanse a admitir tal cosa. No importa, a mí me encantó, y apuesto que a Harry también. Ustedes ya saben todo ¿Verdad?, ya saben quién es el traidor, quién es el dueño de mi niño, a quién ama en realidad. Ustedes lo saben, no lo duden. Si el titubeo en el romance continúa, lean nuevamente los deseos...es más que obvio a pesar de mi ambigüedad. Un beso, y si les gustaron las escenas de "Lo que realmente quieren", entonces mi improvisación ha hecho un buen trabajo, pues no estaban planeadas cuando empecé el capítulo, me enorgullece, modestia aparte (O inexistente), pero me encantó el cambio tan brusco en algo que iba sólo a ser de explicaciones y entrenamiento. Hasta la próxima, mientras espero sus comentarios. =13 Noviembre 03=

_"Apuesto que esta noche dormirás con los ángeles y soñarás conmigo; pero algún día, soñarás con los ángeles y dormirás conmigo..."_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	24. Te quiero

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**_Recomendación de fics:__ "What is it about you?" por The Lady Wolfshead un fic de una pareja super guay ^_^ **Sirius x Harry** romance y comedia, _"Solo"_ de Tam Alor... mucho Angst **Harry x Draco**._**

**Nota:  _Nada más para alimentar mi ego se aceptan felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños #17, 24-11 :D ...Eh, ya hablando de negocios ^^U___**

**Para **mi próximo fic** tengo una pareja en mente (Por supuesto que va a ser Slash y uno de ellos es Harry), pero no quiero revelar cuál es hasta el momento, así que se aceptan sugerencias, por si desean que escriba algo en especial o confían en que les daré algo bueno (Cosa que les aseguro) :D así que vayan cavilando.**

Disfruten de este capítulo ^^

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 24. Te quiero **

La soledad sonaba tan tentadora, tan abrumadoramente deliciosa en esos instantes, que no podía más que pensar en ella, imaginarla envolverlo entre sus suaves brazos (Porque era lo que parecía en esos instantes de locura), cubriéndolo con un manto depresivo y oscuro, que le permitiría estar tranquilo durante el tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus pensamientos, tentador, cierto; pero no era la realidad y soñarlo no la cambiaría, no rompería el estar acompañado, y la soledad no era más que una falsa y vaga ilusión de mejora ante algo que él y la magia habían provocado con un tonto arranque, algo que deseaba; pero no cómo había deseado a Ron y a Draco esa tarde; eso sería un punto referencial incoherente y totalmente fuera de lugar. Y aún así, lo pensaba.

Habían salido de la mansión, de la cámara, de las mazmorras; dirigiéndose en completo silencio a ninguna parte; era domingo, no había nada que hacer que no hubieran hecho ya; y aún así, no deseaban que el día acabara, ya que la escuela normal volvería con el comienzo de la siguiente semana. Lo cual, terminaría con las cortas vacaciones de Harry, el regreso de numerosas responsabilidades; desde clases hasta el puesto de prefecto, de entrenamiento a quidditch, de amigos a estudios de las Artes Oscuras.

Unos ojos grises no dejaban de observarlo entre segundo y segundo, con una frialdad reflejada en toda la tensión de su cuerpo, como en las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban entre sus cejas, o en la forma febril y dolorosamente cruel con que apretaba la mandíbula, o los puños a cada costado. Harry lo sabía, tenía conciencia de la forma en que Draco lo observaba, aunque mucho ignoraba el porqué. Simplemente evitaba ponerle mucha atención al recorrido eléctrico de alerta, aquel que cruzaba su espalda y atravesaba el centro de la cabeza, no dejaba de ser incómodo por ello, pero por lo menos podía evitar nuevas complicaciones. Aunque, al hacerlo, evitar mirarlo y desconocer enteramente los sentimientos de odio y no compartirlos, incrementó la furia de Draco, dándose cuenta con gran disgusto e indignación, de que aún lo seguía, un par de pasos atrás, a comparación de Ron, que iba demasiado tranquilo y satisfecho a la derecha de Harry.

Apretó aún más las manos, casi rasgando las palmas, temblando de furia al pararse en seco con un pequeño golpe del calzado al hacerlo, observándolo caminar con pasos firmes y silenciosos, en completo silencio, sin percatarse siquiera del acompañante que faltaba. La ropa blanca perfectamente amoldada al cuerpo atractivo e inocente del trigueño, que se alejaba segundo a segundo de él, lo hacía enfurecerse por completo, regresando los pensamientos Slytherin. ¡Pero ahora tenía un buen motivo! Ambos Gryffindor dieron vuelta en un pasillo, caminando hacia la sala común, Harry suspiró en son de comprensión, sabiendo que Draco ya se había ido de esos pasillos, caminando hacia ninguna parte con andar acelerado y furioso, golpeando todo lo que viera a su paso. Y de cierto modo, saber que había sucedido así la separación, lo tranquilizó; estaba consciente de la necesidad de Draco para estar solo, tranquilo por unos instantes para calmar su furia; era mejor a pensar en la salida fácil y secretamente deliciosa de golpearlo, cuando bien sabía él que no podría controlarse si aquello ocurriese.

*******

Entre sus manos se hallaba un objeto muggle, no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera si servía para algo, mucho menos qué hacía en compañía de tantas cosas mágicas y no-mágicas en una habitación cerca del cuartucho que ocupaba Filch. Pero después de reflexionarlo no más de dos segundos, le halló utilidad, una que muchos habían experimentado ya, en un mundo en que la magia aparentemente no servía. Sus ojos grises brillaron en son de venganza, con un brillo sobrenaturalmente lleno de odio; si Harry pudiera experimentar lo que sentía en esos momentos ya habría tenido uno de esos ataques en contra de todos, sin embargo, eso era lo que más lo enfurecía, que no pudiese saberlo. Una computadora portátil, nombre que él desconocía, fue a dar contra la pared, azotándose sin daño alguno aparte del ruido seco al caer.

-¡Potter!- tomó una lámpara, dejando que esta se escurriera de sus manos hasta llegar al suelo, pocos metros después de lanzarla. -¡Me tienes harto!- un espejo roto trae mala suerte siete años, o por lo menos eso dicen, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo; tonterías. -¡Qué diablos te crees! ¡¿Dueño del mundo?!- tomó una silla, por el respaldo, cerca de una pared, levantándola y dejándola en añicos al golpearla contra ella en repetidas veces, la respiración agitada y molesta hacía aún más incómoda la situación. -¡Idiota de sangre impura!- juguetes quedaron destrozados en el suelo; deshojados montones de libros de diversos autores, desde Shakespeare hasta latinos de nombres raros. El cuarto era algo reducido, de la mitad de un aula, pero repleto de cosas con las que a veces tropezaba, haciéndolo sonrojar y tomar rencor hacia ellas, azotándola hasta romperlas. -¡Maldito San Potter! ¡Tenías que llegar a arruinarlo todo! ¡Maldito Gryffindor hipócrita! ¡Santo y acostándote con tu mejor amigo!- tomó una revista de uno de los montones de libros que había, una de esas para muggles de mente pervertida, llena de mujeres de grandes y redondeados senos, en posiciones lascivas y poco decorosas; con disfraces de colegialas o de cuero negro, abierto en zonas erógenas. -Qué asco- susurró de pronto, con una mueca que realmente lo demostraba, rompiéndola en mil pedazos al rasgar las páginas con notable deleite al deshacerse de un objeto tan sucio. -Muggles idiotas. Gustosos de lo vulgar- tomó una guitarra, golpeándola contra la pared, haciendo que varias polillas e insectos salieran de ella, lo que le llevó a soltarla, con asco total. Dio media vuelta, pateando una pila de objetos en el suelo, logrando un agradable sonido al desquitar su furia. No quería siquiera pensar la escena que había provocado aquel sentimiento en él, pero su mente jugaba sucio, incitándolo a una mayor furia; recordándole lo que había ocurrido minutos después de despertar de una inconsciencia incomprensible.

_Había despertado, ambos lo habían hecho, observando a Harry, quien parecía muy entretenido con su propio universo, en el que se hallaba sumergido totalmente sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. No pudo preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, o qué había sido descubierto; pues una mirada minuciosamente curiosa había tornado hacia él, llamando su atención. Una casi acusadora, llena de casi rabia y casi ternura, así como un deseo interminable y el dolor inevitable; una maraña de sentimientos revueltos en un verde esmeralda brillante. Pero pronto desapareció, controlándose en un dolor aún mayor que momentos antes, que en esa ocasión no era para él; sino para el pelirrojo sentado a su lado, que aún se hallaba ligeramente somnoliento._

_Una vaga esperanza se prendió en el fondo de la oscuridad, al analizar ambas expresiones. La segunda aclaraba la primera, con la esencia de la pena, en son de "¿Entiendes? Es por él", pero realmente no lo entendió. El trigueño dejó las observaciones y fue al punto, algo que tampoco comprendió._

_-Ron, necesito hablar contigo- asintió, siguiéndolo, bajándose ambos del sofá-cama cuando un espacio a la derecha fue abierto; las varitas olvidadas se hallaban a los pies de Draco, quien oyó las últimas palabras de Harry antes de salir de la amplia habitación, cuando éste dio la vuelta para observarlo. Abrió los labios, pero se calló muy pronto, para nuevamente prepararse a hablar y decir lo que era necesario -Ahora volvemos- cerró la puerta, tras alejar la mirada de Draco, con gran pena en ella. ¿Qué era el sentimiento reflejada en ella cuando volteó a Ron? ¿Culpa? No lo supo, pero decidió no seguir indagándolo. Todo ese asunto comenzaba a cansarlo. Se levantó ligeramente, sólo para acostarse y seguir en la contemplación del blanco techo, en el que intentaba concentrarse._

_-Harry...- pero no hacía más que pensar en él, en la forma en que lo había observado al despertar. Tantos sentimientos, ¿Cómo interpretar cada uno y cómo percatarse que uno no era otro? ¿Cómo diablos podía una mirada guardar tanto y mostrar todo? Por un momento, abrazó nuevamente la esperanza, que no lo dejaba en paz por primera vez en su vida; gritándole con su propia voz que por algo le había salvado a costa de la vida de Weasley, que no era una casualidad la preferencia demostrada en esos instantes del día anterior. ¡Que pensara en esa mirada! ¡Tanta ilusión y dolor! Para después voltear a Ron con una mirada llena de culpa..._

_Chispas de ilusiones cruzaron su cabeza, negando por completo lo que sabía de lleno era cierto, o por lo menos livianamente verdadero._

_Harry no estaba con Ron porque quisiera, seguramente lo había obligado, como el pelirrojo había confesado hacía tan sólo una semana, gritando que lo había hechizado y por ello se estaban besando. Quizá era esa la respuesta. Pero había grandes posibilidades de que Harry se sintiese mal por su amigo, sintiese incluso lástima por no poder corresponderle. En pocas palabras, estaba con él, sólo porque Ron lo quería. ¿Por qué no había pensado en tantas y obvias opciones? Después de todo, Harry no sería el héroe de todos si no hubiese la pasión por el sacrificio._

_Y lamentablemente se había puesto de pie, con el corazón acelerado, dispuesto a averiguarlo todo._

_Tomó las varitas y con aire jubiloso e infantil, saltó del mueble, sin siquiera percatar la salida de éste aún abierta. Salió corriendo, dando una última mirada a la tarde, con una sonrisa como hacía mucho no se le veía, de esas que no podía contener cuando Harry estaba cerca sólo para él; abriendo la puerta casi torpemente y yendo a buscarlo..._

_Y lo encontró...besando a Ron, apresándolo contra la pared, en uno de los pasillos que descuidadamente había recorrido. Las manos en la cintura del otro, los labios torturando en repetidas ocasiones y con gran delicia la boca ofrecida tal sacrificio, con mayor devoción ante la recompensa. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas; ambos correspondiendo un beso deseado. No sabía qué pasaba, porqué no podía moverse, porqué se obligaba a seguir de pie, observar a esos amantes y matarse al recordarlo; pero lo lamentó, cuando ambos se separaron, en busca de un poco de oxígeno, en mayor medida por el pelirrojo, que lucía agitado por la actividad. El trigueño se alzó un poco, con aún los ojos cerrados y la respiración repuesta en un solo instante, susurrando apenas._

_-Te quiero- y besó su frente, cerrando nuevamente los ojos; sin poder observar cómo Draco huía en completo silencio, dando media vuelta y saliendo del corredor, odiando la maldita esperanza que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar sólo para hacerle ver una realidad de la que ya era lamentablemente consciente. Volvió a la habitación en la que despertó por segunda vez ese día, furioso consigo mismo por creer lo imposible, y con Harry, por ser tan...hideputa como para darle esperanzas con tontas miradas perturbadoras._

_Sin embargo, lo que no supo fue que Harry le había sentido antes de llegar al corredor, alertándolo al no saber si podía contener el deseo surgido en un sueño; tomó a Ron por la cintura y ante su propia sorpresa, dio un espectáculo, especialmente para él._

_Agachó la mirada, formulando en su mente tantas cuestiones sin aún claras respuestas, y tantas confesiones sin pronunciación. "No puedo... lo siento...tengo que quedarme aquí, con él. Por mucho que me duela haber perdido a mi mejor amigo en brazos del que ahora es mi amante" soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Tengo tantos deseos de estar ahí, contigo...decirte que no quiero que esto suceda, pero dejo que lo haga por tontas razones que no asimilo. Y que no sé, que me confunde no comprender, porqué quiero olvidarte" besó a Ron nuevamente; mintiéndose a sí mismo, sabiendo que ya no pensaba en él de esa forma, que por mucho que lo deseara...se llevaba lejos con cada caricia a su mejor amigo, a un lugar del que no había regreso._

Pero tal sacrificio no era suficiente ni coherente para Draco, que aún tiraba cosas por todas partes, rompiendo cada una de ellas con una furia inigualable; deseando tener a Harry a su lado para tomarlo entre sus brazos y dejarlo caer; matarlo a golpes contra la pared; destruirlo para siempre... Cerró los ojos y lo decidió, tenía que vengarse. 

*******

Hora tras hora pasó, sin que saliera del viejo cuarto lleno de cosas con o sin uso, de diversa naturaleza y propiedad, divagando sólo para sí, sentado sobre un escritorio que había encontrado bajo todos los libros que ahora se hallaban destrozados en el suelo, mirando por una ventana circular, cómo el atardecer había dejado de guardián a la luna creciente; única testigo de su soledad. Ya había pasado eso antes, quedar en un solo lugar, perdido entre tantos recuerdos y pensamientos, inerte y frío a lo que sucediese; fuera de otra realidad que no fuese la suya, horas pasaban sin moverse siquiera, en un autismo preocupante; inexplicablemente también Harry lo había provocado esa ocasión, con su primera noche en tregua. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía provocar tantos sentimientos a una persona como él, frío, sin sentimientos y orgulloso, todo un Malfoy caprichoso? Él ya no era así, había dejado de ser merecedor de tal apellido, y pensara lo que pensara no podía dejar de sentir que se hallaba mejor... Aunque la mejoría doliera al grado de dividirle el corazón.

No sabía siquiera qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, pues después de destrozar casi todo a su paso, se había sentado sobre lo único en pie en el salón, un viejo escritorio que le admitió de compañía. ¿Pensando? ¿En qué? ¿En Harry, para variar? Golpeó la madera con gran fuerza, provocando un sonido seco y un pequeño escalofrío que le cruzó el brazo entero. No permitiría que le manejase más de esa forma, ¡Quién se creía que era! Se puso de pie, bajándose del escritorio con facilidad, limpiando su cara de un poco de hollín que de momento a otro le incomodó en la mejilla, con la manga de la playera. Miró su atuendo, recordando a Harry vestido de blanco, decepcionado de la contrariedad de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía, quererlo besar y quererlo matar, al mismo tiempo?

-¡Idiota Gryffindor!- miró nuevamente la luna, queriendo deshacerse de ella de la misma forma en que había destrozado aquel cuarto. Apretó los dientes y los puños, dando media vuelta rápidamente, con movimientos dignos de un Malfoy furioso, yendo hacia la salida. Sin saber porqué, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, susurrando apenas un hechizo sin siquiera voltear. -_Reparo- _Abrió la puerta, despojando el hechizo de cerradura y el silenciador. Con tan sólo ver el exterior en penumbras, pudo saber que estaba en graves problemas. Todo estaba oscuro, y si la posición de la luna no mentía, ya hacía varias horas que la noche había caído sobre el castillo, lo que significaba que el toque de queda estaba dado, y no había nada que lo pudiera salvar si alguien lo encontraba andando por los corredores de Hogwarts, rumbo a una de las Torres más alejadas del castillo, Gryffindor. La mueca Slytherin desapareció por completo, antes de acrecentarse, no era posible que por culpa de Harry le estuviese pasando todas esas cosas. Pero era mejor arriesgarse, pues un Malfoy no dormía fuera de las habitaciones apropiadas, menos por gusto propio. Cerró la puerta, cautelosamente, deslizándose fuera de la habitación y pegado al pasillo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. -Estúpido, estúpido Draco... sólo a ti se te ocurre quedarte cerca del despacho del maldito squib, y a varios pisos debajo de tu casa ¡Oh, qué bien la has hecho!- ante su propia sorpresa, no se encontró nadie a su paso, por lo menos en ese corredor. Agradeció ligeramente a Harry, por el calzado del que le había provisto. -Gracias...oh sí, gracias por meterme en problemas- se asomó ligeramente, a la izquierda y derecha del corredor, antes de salir corriendo por la pequeña estancia que daba a aún más corredores y pasillos hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde nuevamente agradeció su suerte, escondiéndose entre una armadura y una columna, justo cuando un prefecto de Ravenclaw daba la vuelta en el corredor. Esperó que los pasos ligeros del chico desaparecieran, junto con el sonido de la capa ondeando, mientras su respiración se hacía más suave. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, escuchó una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- la Profesora McGonagall...ahora sí estaba en problemas; pero, ¿Cómo había podido descubrirlo? El área estaba en casi completa oscuridad. Seguro no lo había visto, tal vez oído cuando dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver al prefecto marcharse. No tenía escapatoria, pero absurdamente dio un paso más atrás, como si la armadura lo resguardara en su costado, el corazón comenzó a retumbarle con gran fuerza, esperando la pronta sentencia de la voz que acababa de entrar al pasillo, demasiado cerca de él...sólo un par de pasos más, con aquella maldita varita desprendiendo una pequeña luz y podía darse por muerto. No sólo estaba restringiendo el toque de queda, sino que trataba de ocultarse. Si conocía bastante a los profesores, eso significaba doble castigo; por no tener el valor de entregarse y decir la verdad. Sin embargo, otros pasos, casi inaudibles pasaron lentamente delante de la armadura; el chico que había cruzado sin mirarlo, llevaba una llama de fuego en la mano derecha, levantada lejos del pecho.

-Soy yo, Profesora, Harry- Tan sólo escuchó la voz, se quedó sin latidos, por lo menos durante un instante en el que contuvo por completo la respiración.

-¡Oh, señor Potter! ¿Cómo ha estado? Lo siento, no lo había reconocido- Draco alzó la ceja, seriamente confundido, Minerva McGonagall se estaba portando demasiado amable con él.

-No se preocupe Profesora, andaba descuidado. Estoy muy bien, ya mejor...después de lo ocurrido-

-Ya veo, pero espero que tenga una buena explicación para todo esto, ¿Por qué no se presenta mañana en la oficina del director, antes del almuerzo? La clase terminará antes sólo para arreglar este asunto...- pasaron minutos, en que la respiración de Draco no mejoró, intentando ser lo más suave posible, aunque el poco oxígeno comenzaba a afectarlo. Tenía no sólo a la Profesora McGonagall a unos cuantos pasos de su escondite, sino también al causante de que se encontrara ahí. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podían seguir platicando sin el conocimiento ni la consideración de dejarlo huir de ese lugar que comenzaba a molestarlo. -Buenas noches, señor Potter, no se quede despierto muy tarde-

-No lo haré, Profesora McGonagall, descanse- la llama desapareció, llevándose consigo la poca luz que había irradiado ligeramente en el pasillo. Harry estaba casi delante de él, lo suficientemente cerca pero en la pared opuesta; sin observarlo, esperando que los pasos de la mujer se alejaran lo suficiente. Cuando el peligro hubo pasado, se recargó en el muro, con la cabeza hacia atrás, visiblemente aliviado. -Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- suspiró, riéndose ligeramente tras admitir su suerte.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Creí que nos atraparía!- hubo otra risa, con la misma tenue fortaleza, a la izquierda, alguien más estaba escondido entre las numerosas columnas y adornos. Un chico salió al encuentro de Harry, acercándose hasta su puesto, recargándose igualmente en la pared.

-¿Nos?- el trigueño enarcó la mirada, severamente divertido. -Por mí no hay problema ¡Eres tú el que debe cuidarse! Es el colmo, ¡La quinta  vez que te salvo! ¿No podrías dejar de salir tan seguido de tu sala común?- Draco tuvo que asomarse un poco más, arriesgándose a ser encontrado, con tal de descubrir la identidad del joven.

-No si eso significa dejar de divertirme cuando me atrapas antes que nadie-

-Eres todo un cínico, Gabriel- río Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre la capa negra que disimulaba en gran forma sus blancos ropajes.

-Debo admitir que me agradan las excusas que inventas cada vez que me atrapan-

-Oh sí, como aquella ocasión en que tuve que cargarte y decirle al Profesor Snape que te llevaba a la enfermería, ¡Casi me mata el hombre, acusándome de que yo lo había provocado! Un favor, si vas a salir, hazlo cuando sepas que nadie te encontrará-

-¿A ti nunca te encontraron cuando entraste?-

-Unas cuantas veces, debo admitir...pero casi siempre llegaba otro con la noticia de que estaba fuera de mi sala común- Draco ahora sí se hallaba totalmente indignado ante la desobediencia de Harry, aunque de sobra sabía del poco respeto que el trigueño tenía por las reglas; la mayoría de las veces sin pensarlo siquiera. -Ya, vete a tu casa, antes de que alguien más te encuentre. Tan cerca que estábamos de llegar- refunfuñó en la última frase, soplando de tal forma que alzó un mechón de su cabello. -Y ya no salgas, no puedo estar aquí cada vez que te atrapen, con quién sabe qué excusa-

-¡Ya te dije! Me gusta divertirme contigo-

-¡Eres el colmo, vete antes de que me deshaga de ti!- dijo sin mucha seriedad, empujándolo hacia su torre, lo que le valió una pronunciada sonrisa de ambos. Gabriel regresó sólo para alzarse sobre la punta de sus pies y darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, quien quedó paralizado ante el gesto.

-Hasta mañana, ¿Te veo en el comedor?- dijo sin mucha atención a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Sabes que sí- repuso el otro, negando divertido. -Ahora vete. Dulces sueños-

-Gracias, igualmente-

-De nada- Gabriel desapareció, yendo hacia la izquierda de donde se encontraba Draco y desapareciendo tras unos instantes. Harry seguía inmóvil en su lugar, observando el piso, con aún los brazos cruzados. Una antorcha al lado de la armadura se prendió, con una sola mirada del trigueño, que inmediatamente observó a cualquier otro lado. -Y tú, mi querido espía, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí para siempre?- ante la alusiva, Draco no salió, al contrario, dejó de respirar nuevamente, esperando que no se refiriera a él. -Vamos, no seas cobarde- el enojo que se había vuelto indignación regresó a su estado original, haciéndolo enfurecerse de nueva cuenta; sosteniendo con fuerza los puños a su costado, mientras alzaba la cabeza aristocráticamente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tal cinismo?! Lo vio adelantarse unos cuantos pasos, antes de tomar la iniciativa y salir de su escondite, intentando no lanzársele ahí mismo y matarle el último respiro que le quedara por vivir. -¿Y ahora qué te dio? Mira cómo estás- el trigueño dio varios pasos adelante, soltando un suspiro, advirtiendo el peligro cerca. -¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Bueno, no importa- se llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo de la capa, sacando un pequeño pañuelo ligeramente y curiosamente, húmedo. -Estoy seguro que detrás de todo este polvo hay un chico al que estuve buscando...hasta que Ron se enojó...bueno, de todas formas no se le quitará hasta el día de mañana...- comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Draco, con extrema delicadeza. -Luego te encontré, debo admitirlo; ¿Estabas muy entretenido en ese cuarto?-

-No sé de qué diablos estás hablando- el trigueño rió con cierta malevolencia, lo que llevó la sorpresa y furia aún mayor del rubio; tras unos momentos paró, aún limpiando el hollín en el hermoso rostro albino. -¡Mira quién habla de entretenciones! Admítelo, te acuestas con el primero que se te pone enfrente ¡Eres todo un...!- sin embargo, no pudo completar la frase, cuando otros ojos se fijaron en él, destellando rencor.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Draco- arrastró con frialdad, tomándolo del mentón sin la delicadeza apropiada. -Porque curiosamente tú estás enfrente de mí ¿Verdad?- el albino asintió con sorpresa, antes de retomar las riendas de la situación y lanzarlo hacia atrás, en un claro rechazo.

-Yo no soy como tus demás amigos. A mí me gustan las chicas- se apresuró a decir, alzando la cabeza con asco muy bien actuado.

-Déjate de juegos- Harry se repuso, volviendo a tomarlo del rostro aunque con menos rudeza, limpiando el cuello de Draco, con tal sensualidad que el otro se sonrojó. -La verdad no sé de qué estás hablando. Lo dices como si yo estuviera de casanova por toda la escuela- Ante tal respuesta, el sonrojo se volvió palidez y rabia reflejada en los ojos plateados.

-¡¿Y qué no es así?! ¡¿Sabes con cuántos te he visto flirtear los últimos días?! ¡Claro, con tu noviecito Weasley, con tus dos amigos, esos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, incluso con Lupin! ¡Y por si no fuera poco te duermes conmigo y ahora te besas con el idiota de Anderson!- ante tal declaración, Harry quedó completamente boquiabierto, intentando comprender tantas palabras, estaba seguro de sus celos, era visible a varios metros de distancia. Pensó un hechizo que logró bloquear el paso hacia el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Tras un par de segundos, en el que Draco iba a agregar más pecados alusivos a la lista, lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente.

-Detente, Draco. Estás viendo tierra donde no hay más que agua. En primer lugar, Ron no es mi novio- en un segundo recapacitó porqué le había confesado tal cosa, pero decidió arreglarlo luego, mordiéndose la lengua por impertinente, ignorando porqué le importaba tanto lo que Malfoy pensara acerca de sus relaciones amorosas. -Victor y Christian son pareja entre sí; lo cual no es tu asunto. Ahora, con Remus...es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre ¡Y está comprometido! ¡Además es mucho mayor y ni me gusta, estás loco! Lo quiero como se quiere a un tío o algo así... lo de Gabriel... Dios, ¡Cómo puedes confundir tanto las cosas! Él no es...bueno...tú sabes, gay, incluso está empezando a salir con una chica; simplemente somos amigos...muy buenos amigos, si quieres verlo de alguna forma. Pero no me gusta, y tú...bueno, tú...eres importante para mí ¿Está bien? Yo no creí que acostarme contigo tendría algún problema ¡Somos amigos, maldición! Además, tú lo quisiste así, no puedes quejarte- un golpe imprevisto llegó a sus brazos, separando su contacto. Intentó tranquilizarse, bajando su guardia de tal modo que suspiró profundamente, a lo que la mano que le había golpeado bajó nuevamente al costado.

-Yo no soy como tú- dijo fríamente, dando media vuelta en un tono muy Slytherin. Harry odió el comentario, empuñando las manos antes de volver a la normalidad, respirando un poco agitado para controlarse. Recordó lo que pasaría si se enojaba, pero no podía evitarlo ante tal situación. Draco no sólo negaba ser su amigo, sino que despreciaba los gustos que compartían, los insultaba a pesar de desearlos. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermoso y tan idiota a veces? Alzó la cabeza, formando una mueca de reto, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse con increíble rapidez, siendo insoportable de un momento a otro. Los ojos verdes se alzaron hacia Draco, observándolo huir de la situación, a lo que pequeños brillos rojos comenzaron a reinar dentro de su mirada. 

-Ahora niegas que te gusta lo que hacemos- el corazón del otro se detuvo, furioso. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dando media vuelta con la mueca furiosa y contraída por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pudo ver los la  mirada fría, combinada con gran burla y desafío especialmente dirigidos a él; bajo la antorcha que iluminaba un poco más el rostro furioso y a pesar de ello, tranquilo, de su compañero de cuarto; quien lucía calculador y lamentablemente perfecto -Somos más parecidos de lo que te puedes imaginar, y lo sabes, no lo quieres aceptar delante de mí aunque ya lo has hecho- cruzó los brazos, golpeando un poco el suelo con la suela de su calzado, de un modo desafiante por el sonido intermitente

-¡Cállate Potter!- gritó, sin importar los que pudieran oírlo. Acercándose amenazante.

-¡Ah, con todo y recuerdos! Bueno, Malfoy...deberías pensar antes en esa maldita actitud celosa que tienes últimamente. ¡Si me deseas dímelo y lo arreglamos de inmediato!- dijo, empujándolo, en prueba de superioridad. A lo que el otro, aunque pareciese imposible, se enfureció aún más, entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándose sobre él, con el claro objetivo de cortarle la respiración. Lo empujó con su cuerpo hacia el suelo, logrando que ambos cayeran con un sonido fuerte al caer todo el peso sobre la espalda de Harry, sin lamentaciones.

-¡Eres un idiota engreído!- dijo, sentado sobre él y tomándolo por el cuello de la capa.

-¿Ves lo parecidos que somos? Mi querido dragón- tal contestación resuelta en un suspiro le valió la apreciación de un golpe sobre su rostro, que le hizo mover la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Vamos, Draco...no me decepciones...estoy enojado- el rubio pudo verificar tal afirmación ante los brillos rojos en los ojos verdes, pero poco le importó, pues nuevamente lo golpeó fuertemente en la boca, logrando esa ocasión sangrarle los labios, a lo que Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió la herida, musitando una declaración que hizo sonrojar de furia al otro. -Así, Draco...de eso estoy hablando... pero sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor- un golpe calló su respiración por un instante, golpeándolo en el estómago; pero Harry lucía aún impasible, deteniendo la furia que gritaba salir de esa maldita cárcel que significaba el autocontrol del hermoso trigueño. Más golpes hallaron lugar sobre su cuerpo, dejando moretones y hallando heridas de donde comenzaba a brotar la sangre. Draco estaba desesperado, al ver que no hacía nada por detener los ataques.

-¡Defiéndete, maldita sea!- lo tomó de los hombros, levantándose y lanzándolo contra la armadura, como horas antes había deseado hacer. -¡Golpéame! ¡Mátame!- Harry derrumbó la estructura con su espalda, quejándose ligeramente, antes de que una hermosa sonrisa malévola se hallara en sus labios llenos de sangre. Se rió, observando a Draco con visible deleite ante su actitud.

-¿Matarte?- añadió, oyendo caer los pedazos de metal sobre el suelo, ninguno le dio. Se quedó de pie, recargado en el muro. Draco comenzaba a debilitarse, lo sabía, podía sentir sus propias heridas comenzando a sanar con rapidez, resultado de un hechizo. Pronto, la herida en el labio inferior desapareció, ante la mueca incomprensible de Malfoy.

-¡¿Cómo diablos haces eso?!-

-No sabes lo mucho que se puede hacer con la magia, dragón- dijo, lamiendo la sangre de su boca, ante la mueca ofendida y furiosa del otro, que lo tomó nuevamente de la ropa, golpeándolo contra el muro; oyendo los quejidos de Harry, leves, aparentando el dolor que comenzaba a molestarlo.

-¡Te odio! ¡Maldito Potter! ¡Te odio desde que te vi!- Pero Draco se estaba debilitando con rapidez, por lo que decidió hacer caso a sus palabras.

-Me deseas tanto que te es insoportable, por eso me odias...- afirmó con visible tranquilidad, tomando las manos del otro entre las suyas y colocándolas sobre su cabeza, en el muro de piedra que los recibió durante sus ataques.

-¡Mientes!- Draco, sonrojado por la furia, intentó darle una patada y liberarse del abrazo al mismo tiempo, lo que le llevó el doloroso resultado de hallarse el mismo con los brazos tras de su espalda, Harry sosteniéndolos en esa posición con sus manos suaves y cálidas. -¡Me das asco! ¡No quiero verte ni tener nada que ver contigo! ¡Maldito sea el día que te conocí!- el de ojos verdes y escarlata aligeró la situación, pegando a Draco contra sí, de tal forma que no tuviera escapatoria.

-Sí, maldito sea- lo soltó nuevamente, evitando protegerse; a lo que el otro, ante su tranquilidad siguió golpeándolo. Tras unos minutos, en que apenas si podía seguir en pie, lo tomó del cuello, tomando fuerzas de la furia, odiando sin realmente hacerlo, al chico enfrente de él; pidiéndole que suplicara o lo detuviera, pues su propio orgullo le era impedimento para hacer un alto.

-¡Defiéndete!- fingió con odio, apretando aún más, logrando dos marcas violetas en el cuello, observando con tristeza el rostro que comenzaba a palidecer. Harry abrió los labios ligeramente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; las mejillas tomaron un color escarlata ante la falta de oxígeno. Pero pronto, ante la sorpresa de Draco, e inconscientemente, su alivio, sonrió, abriendo los ojos, con un sentimiento que hizo retroceder al atacante: Deseo.

-Está bien...me defenderé- dijo, alejando a Draco de sí con un hechizo, hallando dolor por todo su cuerpo. Con la menor delicadeza necesaria, lo que significó la rudeza de un mortífago, lo tomó por la ropa, lanzándolo contra la pared donde antes él se encontraba preso, logrando un quejido de dolor de los labios del rubio, que quedó de cara al muro, maldiciendo haberlo incitado; caminó hasta él, sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda para evitar escapatoria alguna; acechándolo, susurrándole al oído palabras que lo hicieron enfurecer aún más. -Simple, si no me quieres en tu cama, no me busques; pero luego no digas que yo soy el que te desprecio. Porque no lo hago, Draco, y te lo he demostrado- cerró los ojos y besó su mejilla suavemente; soltándolo y alejándose, dando media vuelta con la certeza de que no se atrevería a alzarle la mano de nueva cuenta, por lo menos esa noche. El rubio se alejó de la pared, observando su retirada, hablándole con fortaleza, a pesar de la duda reflejada en su tono.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ¿Y qué si me encuentran?-

-Será tu problema- volteó, antes de seguir caminando, con gran frialdad en la voz suave.

-No pienso quedarme aquí para darte la satisfacción de que me castiguen- aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlo, quedando a su lado en unos cuantos instantes; siguiéndolo hacia la Torre Gryffindor. -Oye...Harry... ¿Vas a ir hoy a mi cama?- el trigueño se detuvo en seco, abriendo la boca ligeramente en mueca de indignación y sorpresa, con los ojos entrecerrados en una clara incomprensión; el otro siguió de largo, yendo hacia las escaleras. -Sabes que no puedo dormir tranquilo si no estás ahí- agregó, alzando los hombros, en señal de darle poca importancia a sus palabras.

-Eres un cínico- admitió con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza como ya se le había hecho costumbre, recuperando el paso hasta quedar a su lado; caminando como si nada malo hubiera pasado minutos antes. -Pero sí, estaré ahí...sólo si admites que lo quieres así- dijo, chocando ligeramente contra él, en un acto de reto; acelerando el paso.

-Me pides demasiado- corrió un poco, antes de alcanzarlo y seguir el ritmo de sus pasos apresurados.

-Es el precio de un calmante... - ambos estaban visiblemente más despejados; sin saber realmente porqué la furia había resultado la unión esa noche, en la que se dirigían después de la hora de queda a su casa, ambos juntos, a pesar de haberse lastimado mucho aquella ocasión, no sólo con golpes y maltratos, sino con palabras que no sentían; y al parecer ya no recordaban haber pronunciado.

-¿No aceptas dinero?- agregó, haciendo la pantomima de llevarse una mano al pantalón para sacar la cartera.

-No me ofendas, no soy esa clase de persona- alzó la cabeza, con fingida indignación, cerrando los ojos como lo haría un burgués para no observar nada que no mereciese su atención, antes de recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual y sonreírle a Draco, quien le correspondió la mueca amablemente, en tanto observaba su propio reflejo, en un estanque verde, que no le perdía de vista, demasiado concentrado en porqué las cosas sucedían como lo hacían.

*******

Harry no había conseguido hablar con Ron en toda la mañana, a pesar de haberlo intentado incontables veces; primero, al despertar, (obviamente al lado de Draco), darse una ducha, vestirse y explicarle la situación al rubio, quien sólo asintió, con los brazos cruzados; había ido a la cama de su "pareja" no-oficial, quien se estaba cambiando en esos momentos, intentó obtener una respuesta ante la actitud de rechazo, sin otro éxito más que la mirada acusadora que recibió.

A mitad del desayuno, había buscado encontrarse con la mirada azul de su compañero, para pedirle un encuentro. Al voltear a la izquierda, varios puestos más alejado, encontró al pelirrojo, que no le quitó la vista de encima hasta verse descubierto, virando ofendido a su plato.

-Creo que hiciste algo realmente malo- Draco rió, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja, dejándolo delante de sus platos para tomar el vaso de Harry y darle igualmente del delicioso líquido dulce.

-¡Yo no hice nada! Sólo te fui a buscar y...oh, oh...ya recordé qué hice...lo dejé plantado en la biblioteca- se oyó una fuerte risa burlona del rubio, que pronto se volvió un ataque de carcajadas interminables, ante la completa desaprobación del trigueño, quien tuvo que arrebatarle el vaso de las manos para evitar que se derramara sobre el uniforme de varios chicos. Todos los Gryffindor voltearon a verlo, la mayoría aliviados de que aquella amistad se hubiese renovado después de tantas dificultades, mientras que otros tantos se preguntaban cuál era el chiste. -Deja de reír, no me ayudas con eso- 

En la clase de Historia de la Magia, le había ignorado por completo, incluso se había ido a sentar con Hermione, sin que el trigueño se atreviese a dar un paso más, mejor dejarlos solos; se sentó en la parte posterior del salón, con Draco a su lado, quien lucía maquiavélicamente entretenido con la situación

-¿No quieres que me divierta?- sonrió, entrelazando las manos, ante el suspiro que soltó el otro, escribiendo un poco sobre la clase, antes de volver la mirada a él.

-No cuando se trata de mí-

Y decir que lo intentó diez veces más, tan sólo antes de la comida, sería poco. Por fin, la hora de Transfiguraciones dio comienzo; ambos entraron platicando acerca de cualquier cosa, Harry sonreía libremente, ante los comentarios de Draco, quien lo observaba serio mientras intentaba convencerlo de que su idea era mejor. Fueron de los primeros en llegar, demasiado entretenidos en su charla como para poner atención a los ágiles pasos a los que estaban acostumbrados, entrando al salón antes incluso de que la hora diera comienzo. Harry volteó hacia el escritorio, donde la profesora se hallaba revisando por última vez unos exámenes e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, en señal de saludo; cosa que distrajo a Draco, saludando de igual forma a la dama, quien asintió con una moderada y casi invisible sonrisa. Se sentaron en su mesa favorita, sin dejar de discutir amigablemente; Harry dejó su mochila a un lado, antes de dirigir toda su atención al rubio.

-En en serio, Harry,...los muggles...- la charla, se había desviado a diversos comentarios de Draco acerca de los objetos muggles que había descubierto arrumbados en el cuarto el día anterior. Harry rió grácil antes de dar su réplica.

-Eso no es un pedazo de metal aplastado, ni tampoco se lanza contra las paredes para ver su resistencia (Si es lo que querías averiguar), eso es una computadora y sirve para almacenar información, hacer trabajos de investigación, resolver problemas matemáticos, incluso para trabajar en diseños, arquitectura y estudios...también para jugar...aunque a decir verdad yo nunca he tenido una, en la escuela me enseñaron cómo utilizarla; y tiene miles de usos más aparte de los que he mencionado...- el otro subió una ceja, en una mueca de incomprensión total.

-¿Una qué y sirve para qué?-

-Olvídalo...- de un momento a otro, Harry recordó algo muy importante. Entrecerró los ojos, volteando nuevamente a Draco, que ya había regresado a su estado natural de indiferencia. -Hablando de trabajos... Si mal no recuerdo, tú debías entregarme uno ayer. ¿Y bien?- el otro bajó la cabeza, palideciendo por completo; la pesadumbre cubrió sus ojos, desapareciendo la sonrisa que momentos antes se hallaba en los labios finos, apretando los puños ligeramente sobre la túnica.

-Ya lo terminé, no te preocupes- dijo, levantando el rostro unos cuantos centímetros, para forzar una sonrisa dedicada al chico, observándolo analizar la mirada gris con aquella mueca comprensiva a la que a veces tanto odiaba.

-Draco...- Harry bajó ambas manos hasta la el asiento dual, virando el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, tomando su mano derecha entre la diestra propia, dejándola sobre las piernas de su amigo, quien aligero la presión y la tristeza, recibiendo, sin palabra alguna, el mensaje de que él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo y consolarlo, por más difícil que fuese la situación. Incluso durante la pelea de la noche anterior, no había utilizado su fuerza para defenderse, dejando que descargara su furia contra él, por más doloroso que fuera. Si no le gustara tanto... -Así te ves mejor...- el rubio percibió la sonrisa de agradecimiento que tenía en el rostro, disminuyéndola por completo, con un poco de resentimiento e indignación.

-Jamás vas a dejar de controlarme, ¿verdad? Primero haces que me cambie el peinado, y ahora vas a hacer que sonría- golpeó su estómago burlonamente, haciendo que el trigueño se doblara teatralmente, soltando su mano. Viendo a su alrededor, pudieron ver que recién la mitad de los puestos estaban ocupados. Ambos rieron un poco, antes de que la Profesora McGonagall levantara la voz hacia ellos.

*******

Era cerca de la medianoche, tres personas se hallaban en la Cámara de los Entrenamientos, de la cual el hechizo de ilusión había desaparecido por propios deseos de su creador. Uno de ellos, estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, la izquierda sobre la otra, en el sofá de cuero negro, esperando el inicio de la tan famosa preparación por la cual Harry abandonaba cada tercer día sus habitaciones, cuando las manecillas del reloj anunciaban otro día. Ese encuentro prometía ser más interesante que el anterior presenciado, pocos días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Entre sus manos, sostenía un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, tranquilo, sin la ansiedad de tomarlo de un solo golpe y destruir la delicia que era resistir la tentación, para después descubrir que tal bebida no era precisamente necesaria; dejándola al lado sin un solo sorbo menos. Remus hablaba con Harry, cerca de dos metros alejado del sofá donde Draco se encontraba como único espectador.

-¿Estás seguro? Te ves muy pálido-

-Vamos, no te preocupes por mí; todavía faltan unas cuantas noches- Harry suspiró, aceptando entrenar esa noche, aunque el aspecto de Lupin había desmejorado; sus ojos se hallaban un poco cansados y su voz era ligeramente más grave que de costumbre.

-No quiero que te pase nada, eso es todo- alzó los hombros, dando media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a un par de pasos de su profesor. -Y si no puedo controlarme, estarías en peligro- desató la capa, tomándola del cuello, halándola hacia delante con un movimiento rápido, dejando ver su vestimenta; un suéter negro de un material pesado pero muy suave y delgado, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, junto con un pantalón índigo de mezclilla. -Y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaría, ya he causado demasiado daño- arrojó la capa arriba, antes de que esta tomara rumbo propio y se dejara caer, perfectamente doblada, en el respaldo del sofá. Hizo lo mismo con sus lentes, sólo que los dejó suspendidos un metro y medio más arriba de su cabeza. Bajó los brazos, sintiendo una pañoleta colocarse frente a sus ojos, permitiéndole ver por última vez la cámara llena de luz de las antorchas y la franja negra que lo desaparecía todo al acercarse, cubriendo su visión y siendo anudada tras su cabeza, con un movimiento más de la varita de Remus, que había hechizado la tela para que no fuese capaz de ver el que la tuviera puesta, pero sin que Harry lo supiera, pretextando la naturaleza de la venda en sus ojos.

-¿Nunca le has tenido miedo a la oscuridad, Harry?-

-No, crecí en ella, dentro de la alacena que era mi cuarto; y no era del todo un lugar agradable, pero por lo menos...estaba lejos de mis tíos y de Dudley. Era mi pequeño paraíso, en completa oscuridad sí, pero no había nadie que me atacara; podía pasar desapercibido, sin que nadie notara mi presencia ni mis actos, podía soñar con escapar de ahí, o no despertar nunca más- contestó, ante la observación llena de dolor de su profesor, que abrió los labios para pedirle más explicaciones e información, decirle que lamentaba todo lo sucedido y que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para librarlo de la maldita familia que lo había aliado a la soledad. Que mataría a esos muggles tan pronto los viera y que... -No, no digas nada...en serio, estoy bien ahora y eso es lo que importa- Remus dio un salto por la sorpresa. -Sigamos- dio media vuelta, con los ojos cerrados en completa oscuridad. -Pero ten cuidado, por favor...- estaba realmente preocupado, ya que aquella tarde habían quedado de practicar de esa forma, por cualquier imprevisto que pudiese suceder. Se agachó, tanteando el piso de piedra, tomando la espada por la empuñadura, poniéndose de pie y dando varios pasos hacia atrás, amenazando con la hoja cualquier acercamiento.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- verificó.

-No, nada- Draco estaba confundido, sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando. Harry se colocó en posición básica, apuntando en un elegante movimiento a Remus.

-Sigue mi voz ¿De acuerdo? Trata de concentrarte lo más posible mientras lo haces- asintió, virando el rostro hacia él. Podía sentirlo, incluso percibir alguno de sus movimientos, como cuando tomó su espada del suelo y la balanceó ligeramente, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente, o cuando dio un paso hacia delante. Un respiro profundo, la capa moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, la sonrisa en su rostro. Harry lo analizó por unos instantes ¿Cómo podía verlo? Aunque realmente no era así, sólo lo imaginaba. Dio un paso enfrente, averiguando por decisión y responsabilidad propia lo que pasaría si comenzaba a moverse.

Ahí estaba otra vez, pequeñas chispas azules entre el enorme manto negro que era su visión en esos instantes, formando la silueta de su profesor, así como diminutos detalles dibujando la sonrisa, la mirada, la pequeña curvatura que señalaba su nariz. Quería verlo.

La imagen se fue aclarando cada vez más, definiendo en completo contraste azules y negros. Desde el tono más ligero hasta los más oscuros de ellos, todo estaba frente a él, con un ligero tono de bruma. La oscuridad no existía ya. Giró la cabeza, recorriendo la cámara como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraba en ella; volteó a Draco, analizando el rostro de confusión que portaba con gran elegancia. Y le sonrió, para después de dejar sorprendido a su amigo, virar a Remus, impulsándose hacia él con la espada en un ataque, con la intención de no hacerle daño, simplemente, mejorar el entrenamiento. Izquierda, derecha, centro, izquierda, izquierda, finta, centro, por encima de la cabeza de Remus quien pudo agacharse en el último instante, nuevamente derecha y al centro, deteniendo la espada antes de hacerle algún daño. No, quería pelear en serio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, prohibiendo la visión a su mente con una sola orden, la cual desapareció en un remolino de contrastes azules y negros de todas las tonalidades posibles. Oscuridad. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna, haciéndolo arquear la espalda; todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, era de eso de lo que hablaba Remus. 

-Lima- susurró, con la cabeza hacia abajo, respirando normalmente. -Y vainilla- dio un pequeño golpe con la suela de su zapato, volviendo a su posición inicial. -Peleemos- un ligero zumbido le hizo reaccionar antes de analizar su naturaleza. Se agachó, soportando el ataque con la hoja de su espada, empujando hacia cualquier dirección a Lupin, sin que su equilibrio estuviese en su lugar. Pasos, un aroma suave a lima, atrás de él, siendo por completo silencioso. No se movió, hasta el último instante posible, entre la oscuridad podía escuchar la hoja de la espada, los movimientos de Remus, su respiración casi inaudible, la ropa siguiendo con dificultad sus pasos suaves sobre las piedras, que lograban un sonido imperceptible contra la suela de su calzado. Bloqueo. Izquierda, derecha, centro, cada vez más difíciles los ataques, pero él no hacía más que detenerlos o hacerse a un lado, dando una vuelta, encarar, esperar y nuevamente bloquear, todo con una facilidad demasiado complicada para ser explicada por labios humanos. Vuelta, reto, la sonrisa de Remus, ataque, se movió a la derecha, demostrando reflejos excelentes al moverse rápidamente y en sincronía con la ofensiva del licántropo, logrando una eterna danza de pelea. Percibió que Remus empezaba a agitarse, debido a los pocos días para que la luna se volviera llena. Eso era lo que temía. Después de unos cuantos minutos, respiró profundamente, dio media vuelta ante el ataque a su espalda, y levantó el arma, logrando un golpe fuerte que al parecer no había tenido resultado alguno. -¿Te encuentras bien?- se quitó la venda y deshizo su hechizo. Lupin sonrió, sin saber a qué venía tal pregunta; pasó la mano derecha por su cabello, arreglándolo un poco en un movimiento lento y sensual.

-Aunque, debería sentirme ofendido...no es la primera vez que me ganas. De todas formas, jamás he sido muy buen espadachín- excusó, sintiéndose herido en su propio orgullo, jamás nadie le había vencido, ni siquiera Sirius y James; con quienes constantemente había entrenado hasta el cansancio, en la época de los Merodeadores. Ahora, le ganaba un chico de quince años, al que había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y que combinado con diferentes piezas a su favor, lograba tal control. Después de unos instantes en que saboreó la derrota, sonrió. -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Pero ya hay pocas cosas que pueda enseñarte- dijo, levantando un poco el pecho, él había logrado que Harry aprendiera tantas cosas, él había contribuido en su crecimiento, haciendo del chico, un mejor mago; se sentía algo vanidoso; lo cual desapareció cualquier vestigio que quedaba de orgullo malherido. Viró a la derecha, viendo la espada que había utilizado clavada en el suelo, con varias piedras a su alrededor, debido al golpe. Unos brazos ágiles se asieron a su espalda, haciéndose espacio entre sus brazos al hacerlo, lo cual logró captar su atención por completo, observando al trigueño que descansaba sobre su pecho, con el rostro escondido entre su túnica negra. Él mismo rodeó cálidamente al chico por la cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Qué orgulloso se debía sentir James.

*******

Suspiró pesadamente, entornó los ojos y cruzó los brazos, exasperado con una plática que no comprendía en lo más mínimo; pero aún así, estaba reacio a alejarse, dejar pasar esa plática que no se negaba a ser escuchada, a pesar de lucir tan importante. Se encontraban en las escaleras de la sala de entrenamiento, que había recuperado su aspecto de mansión, sentados en las que daban al lado este, Draco y Harry del lado izquierdo, separados por un escalón, Remus por su parte, a la diestra, al mismo nivel que el de ojos verdes. 

Malfoy, tras unos minutos en que dudaba entre pedir permiso para retirarse o llevar arrastrando a su amigo de ahí, y en que decidió que era mejor la segunda opción; cambió de parecer, no sólo dejándolo continuar en su plática, sino quedándose él mismo; cuando pudo reconocer un tema lo suficientemente importante y vital para quedarse a su lado, concentrando toda su atención hacia ellos para no perder ni una palabra. 

-¿Ya arreglaste el problema con Ron?- Remus continuó, con gran seriedad en sus facciones. Draco volteó a Harry, quien no parecía muy convencido de contestar.

-¿Cuál de todos?- forzó una sonrisa y una ironía, que no terminó más que con una tristeza mayor a lo que se hubiese pensado capaz en un chico tan fuerte como él. Soltó su respuesta con la misma tranquilidad que le causaba pensar en el Avada Kedavra; pero con visible mejor aspecto y decisión, a pesar del pulso tambaleante. Dejó que un suspiro abandonara sus labios, encogiendo las piernas de tal forma que pudo colocar los brazos y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas; comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente el corazón, latiendo violento, movido por la culpa y el dolor que le causaba el tema; tras unos segundos, en que intentó contenerse de gritar, alzó el rostro, aligerando su cuerpo nuevamente; en algo que ya parecía una respuesta por propios movimientos. Estaba incómodo, y no deseaba hablar de ello. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, perdiendo un poco del brillo natural del que eran dueños, virando hacia Draco por segundos antes de obligarse a volver la atención hacia Remus. -No. Después de lo del...- se aclaró la garganta -...ataque...todo se volvió más confuso...te dije lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero, cuando lo vi, ahí acostado y a punto de morir...me sentí demasiado...- se interrumpió nuevamente, bajando la voz en casi un susurro. -...culpable, de haber considerado...- miró al rubio de reojo, examinando la incredulidad que mostraba, y un cierto brillo que lo incomodó un poco más. -...dejarlo, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo, por más que duela...llegaré a aceptarlo con el tiempo- intentó animar un poco su resolución, queriendo convencerse ante sus propias palabras -...no será difícil acostumbrarme, me gusta, es lindo, atractivo, dulce, divertido y era...- Harry estaba a punto de mencionar como cualidad el peor defecto de Ron, el que lo obligaba a separarse de él; pero al darse cuanta de su error, bajó la cabeza, a lo que Remus completó la frase, comprendiendo sus palabras a la perfección.

-Tu mejor amigo-

-Sí- dijo inaudiblemente. -No puedo...no puedo- se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, en una mueca casi furiosa. -No puedo dejarlo ahora, después de lo que le hice- Remus tenía que convencerlo, se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo; no podía dejar a Harry hacer más sacrificios por el bien de los demás.

-¿Y el chico que mencionaste el otro día? El que te gusta- ante tal cuestión, el chico comenzó a tranquilizar sus emociones, dejando atrás la pena y tomar el rechazo como protección ante tal invasión a su intimidad.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa!-

-Pero sonreíste cuando lo pregunté, lo cual es una confesión muy silenciosa si me permites decirlo- rió verdaderamente divertido con el rostro de capricho que tenía Harry, insistiendo en que no sabía nada al respecto. Pero aún después de un par de segundos, no replicó, con la mirada perdida en los escalones, alumbrados por varias antorchas; por lo que Lupin decidió ir en serio; se acercó un poco más, colocando con suavidad la mano izquierda sobre el hombro del trigueño, en son de apoyo y comprensión. -Harry, no es bueno que estés con alguien por culpa, o por lástima- el chico se sobresaltó, comenzando a gritar para después terminar en el mismo tono lúgubre.

-¡Yo no le tengo lástima! Me gusta, lo único malo de él es que es...- asintió en un movimiento dedicado a sí mismo, afirmando sus pensamientos. -Mi mejor amigo...el primero que tuve- suspiró, cerrando los ojos, colocando la mano izquierda en su rostro, ligeramente entreabierta, en un acto de pesadumbre.

-Y que te gusta alguien más- negó rotundamente. -Vamos Harry, ¿Por qué no lo dices?- abrió los ojos, dejando que estos encontraran refugio en la visión de Draco, sólo observándolo de reojo, intentando ser lo más discreto frente al rubio, quien lucía sorprendido ante las declaraciones; era mejor dejar de dar información que se pudiese malinterpretar, ya que Draco podía pensar tantas cosas... Viró nuevamente a Remus, quitando la mano del rostro, observándolo fijamente en tono recriminatorio, aunque intentando no serlo.

-Porque no es cierto- tomó la mano aún en su hombro entre las suyas. -Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- y la quitó de su lugar, aún sin soltarla, volviendo a pensar en su profesor, analizando lo que quería decir a cada uno de sus seres queridos, no podía darse el lujo de perderlos, cuando todos ellos eran maravillosos. -Remus...tú eres..._demasiado lindo conmigo...no sé cómo darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí; desde el entrenamiento, ser mi amigo, hasta volverme loco con líos amorosos has estado aquí este año...conmigo...te aprecio mucho. Bueno, más que aprecio...te quiero __mucho- completó, dejando al licántropo sorprendido por completo antes de recuperar la realidad, con los ojos brillantes por analizar cada una de esas palabras. Harry soltó un suspiro, sonriendo un poco apenado por lo que había dicho, antes de cambiar su mueca por una que demostraba estar siendo asfixiado por alguien ciertamente agradable, pues no le molestaba del todo. Remus lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, hasta sacar el aire de su estómago, en un movimiento rápido y un tanto violento._

-Harry- se acercó a su oído derecho, susurrando palabras que Draco no alcanzó a escuchar; pero por la expresión de su amigo, que estaba completamente sonrojado, y por la sonrisa de Merodeador de Lupin, tras separarse, no había mucho que dudar.

*******

"Te quiero" había que pensar cuántas reacciones podía tener una frase así; sólo dos palabras lograban alterar al mundo; pero el sentimiento verdadero, no sólo las letras, era el que daba el significado. Una pequeña frase que Harry se había decidido a profesar, dándose cuenta de jamás haberla dicho a sus amigos, cuando era cierto que necesitaba pronunciación. A veces, era necesario, incluso para él.

No podía imaginarse todavía el final de esa lucha, cuando sus amigos, a los que él llamaba familia, estuvieran a su lado por fin, sin limitaciones ni  riesgos que había querido evitar, no dejándolos entrar demasiado en una pelea que necesitaba vencer por sí solo, para solamente después de ella, regresar la mirada a aquellas personas tan amadas y sonreír, sin temor a represalias de un enemigo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que sentía, ni consideración a lo que tanto valoraba, lo único _realmente importante._

Lo había dicho a Ron, a Remus, le faltaban muchos aún, pero no podía posponer más (Por más que la ansiedad y los nervios lo contuvieran desde el principio) a una persona en especial, el sujeto a su lado, que lucía malhumorado. Se paró en seco, deteniendo su avance hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, recién en la Sala Común, que se hallaba casi en penumbras de no ser por la llama en la chimenea empezando a extinguirse;  tomó su mano y lo forzó a darse la vuelta hacia él, para observar sus ojos grises. Alzó la cabeza, admirando tal obra de arte frente a él, tan cerca y por su frialdad, al parecer tan lejano; era realmente increíble lo que Draco podía manifestar en una sola mirada, frialdad y dolor cuando ambos parecían de bandos incompatibles. Levantó la mano derecha, acercándose un poco más...era demasiado atrayente como para soportarlo, hasta que un solo movimiento hubiese eliminado el casi nulo espacio entre ellos.

Estaba consciente, pero realmente lucía como un sueño, no le importaba lo que sucediese en esos instantes, pues el momento era suyo y nadie lo podía arrebatar de sus manos, tal y como nadie hubiese podido soltar a Draco del abrazo del que fue víctima, en silencio de no ser por la ropa rozándose entre sí al hacerlo; el rubio había levantado las manos, para abrazarlo de igual forma, dejándolas suspendidas en el aire cuando Harry soltó su cintura, sin alejarse. Buscó su mirada casi de forma desesperada, anhelando una respuesta ante tal gesto, pero lo que encontró en ella le impidió palabra. Nuevamente ese brillo en el verde, un color que gritaba necesidad y pasión casi cruel.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, inclinando la cabeza en forma gentil, antes de perder toda bondad y capturar los labios de Draco entre los suyos, presionándolos y devorándolos, cerrando los ojos en tanto un gemido salía de los labios del rubio, quien observaba la escena sobre su cuerpo, los movimientos lentos y preciosos, la seducción, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Saboreó el sabor a vainilla, deleitándose con el placer de ser correspondido temerosamente; sintiendo los brazos asiéndose de su cuello en tanto rodeaba la estrecha cintura de Malfoy entre los suyos; manteniéndolo muy cerca e inseparable, y por esos instantes preciosos e invaluables, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo suyo; como ambos habían visto en aquel sueño de pétalos de rosa, sábanas blancas y doseles de tul; donde ambos parecían tener la felicidad que les había sido negada. Lento, suave, delicioso y profundo, completamente sincero; un beso que demostraba más de la cuenta la frase que Harry no pudo retener por más tiempo, separándose por breves momentos dolorosos que cambiaron todo, susurrando contra sus labios dos palabras que tanto había anhelado.

Pero.

Lo soltó, dejando sus labios, su cintura y su piel albina, dando un paso hacia atrás, incluso en la realidad.

_No puedo, ¿Por qué no lo recordé antes?_

_No es posible...Ron..._

_Nos vio._

___________________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Quieren matarme, ¿verdad? Eso, me alegra.

Hay demasiada improvisación en este capítulo, espero que no les moleste; ya que incluso la escena en la Sala Común fue hecha al último momento; espero no haber arruinado todo. Aunque...creo que no hay escenas planeadas en esta parte. Ups. Manden sus comentarios, si quieren saber qué pasó entre Harry, Draco, y Ron. =20 Noviembre 03=

_"Quisiera ser lágrima, para nacer en tus ojos, correr en tus mejillas y morir en tus labios"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	25. Mentira

**Falsos juramentos**

Teman; muggles y magos, muchas cosas sucederán, cuando el reinado de Voldemort se vea cercano. Harry y Draco descubrirán su madurez y su pasión al intentar derrotarlo.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son de lo más lindo que hay :D**

**Duda sobre mi próximo fic¿Quieren a Harry emparentado con alguien en especial? Sino, haré lo que yo quiera. ¿Vale?**

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 25. Mentira**

Las palabras no siempre son sinceras, o tal vez son sólo palabras; pero hay las que demuestran la realidad de forma cruel y despiadada, demasiado sinceras para tener lógica, a tal grado que no existe diferencia entre sentimientos y lenguaje, no hay intermedio entre alma y mente; somos uno y pensamos como tal, sin que importen las consecuencias. Besamos y amamos, porque es lo que realmente queremos hacer. Pero si antes no hemos aceptado tal verdad, es imposible seguir adelante. No podemos continuar decisiones que no comprendemos.

Suspiró, observando desde el sofá más escondido, las llamas que empezaban a desvanecerse; pensando en nada y en todo, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que ocupaba su mente, llevándolo más allá de la presencia efímera que era el cuerpo. Sólo sabía del sentimiento atrapado, formando el infinito, del fin al inicio, en su corazón; el dolor.

Él había intentado disculparse una y otra vez, mirándolo de esa forma dulce y tierna, derrotado; aquella que tantas veces lo convenció, tomando su mano y acercándose a él; sabía que el verde en su mirada (Incluso podía sentirlo) brillaba de súplica y dolor; pero no lo miró, sabía que el más mínimo destello acabaría por convencerlo, como siempre lograba hacerlo; y eso era algo que había aprendido a base de errores; por lo que los esfuerzos de Harry fueron insuficientes, aunque no en vano. No para Harry ni Draco.

Los había vigilado durante el desayuno, las clases y la comida, durante el receso de una clase faltante y poco antes de ir a dormir; memorizando al grado enfermizo sus actividades; casi siempre estaban hablando y riendo, esto último principalmente Malfoy, mientras el chico Potter lo evitaba por unos segundos antes de unirse a su alegría, contagiado por la risa melodiosa. O viceversa. Cuando no estaban en charla, jugaban cualquier cosa con el primer objeto que se les pusiera enfrente. Había suspirado tanto, él hacía lo mismo con Harry cuando amigos. Y lo había perdido. 

Algunas veces, el de ojos verdes hablaba por largo rato, casi media hora sin parar, ante la completa atención de Draco, quien lo analizaba entretenido, cual niño al que se le cuenta su historia favorita, aquella que ha escuchado más de un centenar de veces, con la misma petición de siempre: Nuevamente. Y Harry le preguntaba algo, aunque Ron no lo supiese, un "¿Qué, qué pasa?" a la que contestaba Draco jovial y entretenido "Nada, te escucho..."; sonreía y seguía hablando, riendo de vez en cuando. Harry estaría ahí y lo sabía. Pero ya no para él.

Estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, hablando, discutiendo, riendo y planeando. Así había sido desde el inicio de la extraña amistad Harry-Draco, mas él había llegado a entrometerse en algo aparentemente sagrado; recordando al primero que él existía, reclamándole compañía y cariño, retándolo; y había sido seriamente obedecido. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por el momento en que osó dejar a Harry solo, cuando de sobra sabía con quién estaría durante su ausencia. Todo había empezado por Draco, y siempre terminaría con él, por más que quisiera evitarlo, el destino obligaba los sucesos.

Había sido sugerencia de Hermione, quien comprensiva y amorosa, le había dicho la palabra vigilancia; algo sabía ella que no quería decirle. Podía sentirlo. Pero no dijo nada e hizo caso, sus descubrimientos dejaron ternura y dolor, al ver a Harry tan feliz, olvidándose de él y disfrutando de la compañía de Draco, quien de ninguna forma lo despreciaba; los miró por largas horas, perdiendo las clases de ese día, con la ayuda de su amiga. ¿Qué pensaría ella en esos instantes? No lo sabía, y no quería preguntarlo; la sensación de culpa aún permanecía.

De alguna forma u otra, no se daba por vencido, ignorando los hilos que lo conducían a la esperanza, ahora suplicaba que Harry se acercara, diría que sí inmediatamente...y capturaría sus labios; estaría con él; terminó sentado en aquel sofá, a la expectativa de su regreso; seguramente había ido a la Sala de Entrenamientos, él estaría ahí siempre, como lo había prometido.

Horas esperó, sin inmutarse y con pocos movimientos, demasiado hundido en sentimientos que no luchaban frente a él, no podía verlos ni ver pasar el tiempo, no podía siquiera regresar a la realidad; pero transcurrido todos los minutos de esas horas, la puerta se abrió, apenas despertándolo de un estupor mayor a la desesperación del silencio que Harry y Draco mantenían. Levantó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para ver entre la oscuridad de llamas casi extinguidas, un chico deteniendo el paso de ambos, acercándose y abrazando al otro; por breves instantes en que su conciencia lo llevó a la realidad por completo; sin moverse ni respirar demasiado rápido, mas no así el corazón y los pensamientos actuaron.

Pudo ver la perfecta sincronía de sus deseos, no la rudeza que había sido con él; Harry lo tomó por la cintura, anulando el espacio por completo, suspirando silenciosamente el aroma de aquel que subió los brazos para corresponder el gesto; antes de romper el contacto, inclinando noblemente la cabeza hacia un costado, observándolo con delicia; o por lo menos así lo supuso; besándolo tierno y suave, sin dejar la seducción de la que Ron mismo había sido víctima. Draco estaba correspondiendo, tembloroso a pesar de decidido, cerrando los ojos y abrazando con fuerza a Harry; ambos con la necesidad de que ese beso llegara a ser más que un simple contacto resultado de la soledad. El de ojos verdes, lentamente se separó por instantes, susurrando dos palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de Ron, antes de ir a parar a su corazón con fuerza destructora; por saber que esa ocasión no eran dedicadas a él, y parecía que jamás lo serían nuevamente: "Te quiero".

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, observando casi con agradecimiento la ruptura del contacto; cuando Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, siendo expulsado de un universo alterno. Era eso lo que había temido, cuando Draco apareció.

-Ron- susurró, a lo que Draco buscó con rapidez en la sala, encontrándose con unos ojos azules temblando, examinándolo con odio y dolor; la mirada nublada y celosa; sólo por unos instantes, pues ambos viraron a Harry, pidiendo una explicación. Pero el trigueño estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad como para percatar e interesarse en la mueca de incomprensión de ambos; una sonrisa de hastío se hallaba en su hermoso rostro, siendo casi de inspiración a una risa maniática. La escena era conocida por los tres hacía poco más de una semana, así Draco los había visto besarse; ahora el turno de Ron; terreno ya recorrido, _Déja vu cruel e insolente. Infiel.  -Yo...- Separó los labios para hablar, tratar de explicar razones; soltó apenas una palabra y volvió a callar, mordiéndose internamente el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Los pasos de Ron, rápidos y ágiles llegaron a sus sentidos, haciéndolo sentir peor; el pelirrojo estaba dolido en lo más hondo del alma, no sabía cómo, pero podía sentir el cansancio en su respiración; incluso la renuencia a entender como verdadero el suceso acaecido. Dio media vuelta, sin atreverse a subir la mirada, observando con gran interés el suelo bajo sus pies; luciendo aún más culpable de lo que hubiese querido. _

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Harry?!- unos brazos se hallaron en sus hombros, presionándolo a contestar en tanto los dedos largos lograban marcas en su piel que en esos momentos no percataría, fue ligeramente sacudido, intentando despertarlo de su estupor. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, o Ron no aceptaría la respuesta con igual credibilidad. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules nublados por lágrimas amenazantes, esperando una respuesta, suplicando que fuese convincente. Él quería que no fuera cierto, le suplicaba cualquier explicación, revelándole que la creería, por más tonta que fuese.

Harry apretó las manos a manera de puño, furioso en encontrar algo que lo salvara de tal situación; había tantas ideas que cruzaban su mente casi con espasmos de energía, pero la que salió de sus labios, envenenando el sabor en su lengua rosada, fue más de lo que los tres pudieron soportar; el nudo en su garganta evitaba elevar el volumen de su tono, pero fue audible, lamentablemente. Cuando su voz quebró, no pudo dar marcha atrás; era demasiado tarde. 

-Él no significa nada para mí...sólo estaba...jugando...- La presión sobre los brazos de Harry se aligeró por completo, convirtiéndose en un abrazo de perdón absoluto, que muy a su pesar fue correspondido por el joven Potter en medio de la casi oscuridad. Draco abrió los ojos tras unos segundos, respirando profundamente, poseso de las palabras que casi como un monólogo llegaban a sus sentidos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, movió la cabeza en una negativa, dando un paso atrás en tanto los ojos grises perfilaban una furia nunca antes conocida por mirada humana; entrecerrándose ligeramente con la ayuda de pequeñas líneas que se formaron entre sus cejas y bajo los ojos plateados. Sin embargo, bajó la cabeza, ocultando su dolor en una máscara Slytherin de altivez pura; que de no haber sido por la posición fijada en el piso, hubiese sido creíble. Dio varios pasos hacia delante colocándose al lado del trigueño, quien no tardó en observar casi con aprensión su rostro bonito demasiado cerca, acercándose a su oído izquierdo y susurrando dos palabras que le impidieron respirar al aludido por instantes. Ambos observándose fijamente a los ojos; tan cerca que podían respirar su aroma entremezclado.

-Te odio- la máscara de frialdad no se disolvió, la voz firme no negó la naturaleza verdadera de la frase; pero su mirada dijo más que todo cuando una lágrima se deshizo entre el témpano de hielo que eran sus ojos grises, recorriendo solitaria la suave mejilla izquierda de su dueño, llegando a su cuello y desapareciendo por completo. Los ojos verdes temblaban de dolor, queriendo gritar que lo que había dicho era simplemente mentira; pero Draco se llevó la mano al rostro, delicadamente borrando todo rastro húmedo de la pequeña fractura de su frialdad; mientras una sonrisa al estilo Malfoy se hallaba en sus labios finos.

Y se fue, dejando la Torre Gryffindor; en tanto una pareja subía al cuarto; uno satisfecho, el otro herido, impidiendo las lágrimas con fiereza inigualable; intentando convencerse de su propia frase, que todo había sido un juego...que el beso que ambos habían disfrutado, simplemente era una mentira más en su lista.

*******

_Un cuarto sumido en la oscuridad de elegancia inigualable; muebles rústicos, una sala, perteneciente tal vez a la realeza; se hallaba ante los ojos acostumbrados de varias docenas de hombres, cuyo número no disminuía el espacio magnificente que habían tomado junto con la vida de sus antiguos habitantes. Doce filas con ocho integrantes o más. Aún sangre coloreaba de un tono más oscuro las alfombras grana bajo sus pies, representando luchas y matanzas de muggles; varitas contra armas inútiles. Tortura. Algo representativo con certeza de los magos hostiles ahora muertos que habían abandonado las filas de los mortifagos, viles hipócritas viviendo entre la comunidad mágica...bueno...ya no viviendo. Sin embargo, eso no importaba a la multitud, cubiertos con capuchas negras y máscaras; aguardando casi con impaciencia, alguna orden que seguir._

_Y su aguardo fue recompensado, cuando un hombre, con rasgos de serpiente apareció frente a ellos, sentado en el trono digno y altivo; un ente llamado Voldemort. La pequeña línea que formaba sus labios se amplió en una mueca desagradable de satisfacción; en tanto ellos se inclinaban respetuosos, colocando una rodilla en el piso y bajando la cabeza exageradamente, conteniendo el terror, aquel sentimiento que tanto amaba en los demás se reflejaba en la inmovilidad de sus seguidores. Entre el silencio que en ningún momento había sido interrumpido desde su entrada, se oyó la risa estridente y malvada, que no esperó contestación, recibiendo de unos cuantos un escalofrío casi notable. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos a los que aún no se acostumbraban a su presencia, calló, con aún esa horrible sonrisa._

_Por antojo sacó la varita de su túnica igualmente oscura, apuntó al mortifago que se hallaba en primera fila, quinto de derecha a izquierda, y susurró casi con deleite ante su propia palabra._

_-Crucio- cayó al suelo, retorciéndose sin gritar, apretando la mandíbula y los puños, en tanto un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo por completo; soportando el castigo que duró casi hasta la locura; no podía más que pensar en la pena y en el deseo de terminarla. Era una prueba de resistencia, lo sabía plenamente desde aliarse a las filas; pero aún no podía contener por completo el dolor casi forzando que gruesas lágrimas de súplica cruzaran sus ojos; y eso de alguna forma u otra parecía satisfacer a su señor; que tras pronunciar su sonrisa, terminó el ataque con otro movimiento de su varita. -Acércate y dime las noticias que tienes- Colocó ambas manos en el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza al ponerse de pie con el impulso de sus palmas; tiritando de frío y dolor, conteniendo el deseo de derrumbarse y morir con tal suerte que en pocos instantes estuvo frente a aquel ser, susurrando en su oído exactamente lo que había repasado desde su entrada en el recinto. Dos minutos después, dio un paso hacia atrás con la idea de retirarse lo más posible, pero una mirada roja le hizo detenerse, con una mueca de satisfacción y honor cuando el permiso de colocarse a su lado le fue concedido con ella. Había ganado su confianza después de tantas torturas. Se inclinó nuevamente al lado del trono, observando a sus compañeros al recibir sus noticias. -El plan va según lo acordado, con las complicaciones necesarias para hacer de este juego más interesante. Tú...- remarcó, virando ligeramente a su derecha. -Vuelve a Hogwarts...y vigílalo. Tu querido Potter no se escapará esta ocasión...- se puso de pie, ordenando a los demás a imitarlo. Elevó la voz, dirigiéndose nuevamente a las filas frente a él. -Muy pronto, "El niño que vivió" dejará de serlo. ¡Y será gracias al amor!- una risa de placer puro se halló causando eco en toda la habitación, ante la igual respuesta de los mortifagos. La persona a su lado...era el traidor...era...era..._

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!- Se levantó en un solo movimiento, sentado en la cama y gritando a todo pulmón; con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, las manos en la frente, presionando la cicatriz; en tanto el dolor y su voz desaparecía poco a poco. Despertó, comprendiendo el lugar donde se encontraba, no sentado en un trono y ordenando al traidor; ni torturándolo, ni riendo enloquecido. Estaba en su cama de doseles grana, al menos eso parecía; suspiró aliviado, todo había sido una pesadilla. Nadie lo había escuchado gracias al hechizo alrededor suyo, y el dolor no había sido tan fuerte como para romperlo, lo cual ya había sucedido antes. Deshizo la protección con tan sólo pensarlo y salió de la cama, solo. No había podido dormir con Ron por más que lo intentase; ya se había acostumbrado a Draco, a su calor y a su cuerpo; a los lazos afectivos que los unían antes de acostarse. Después de todo, parecía haber tenido sus ventajas, no le habría gustado asustar a Ron con otro de sus sueños.

Sacó del baúl uno de sus uniformes y demás accesorios, su respiración estaba normalizada y ya el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Mas no así la constante pregunta en su cabeza que aún rondaba impaciente por alguna respuesta.

Alguien le traicionaría, un habitante de Hogwarts. Pero ¿Quién? No había podido ver su rostro oculto por la máscara, y su voz había sido irreconocible, ni siquiera la risa o los movimientos le decían demasiado. Podía ser cualquiera. Un allegado a Voldemort, un traidor entre sus mejores amigos. La profecía de Trelawney. ¿Cuál era el plan y quién lo estaba llevando a cabo dentro de aquel recinto al que llamaba hogar? Definitivamente necesitaba más información, aunque eso significase seguir despertando con el corazón acelerado y gritando a todo lo que diesen sus pulmones cansados. Un traidor. ¡¿Quién podía ser tan maldito como para lastimar a sus mejores amigos?!

Una sonrisa rencorosa se formó en sus hermosas facciones, arruinando un poco su inocencia.

_//Tú tampoco te has portado muy bien que digamos, Harry// Después de todo, era cierto. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Ron y Draco lo más pronto posible y dejar de mentir...aunque eso significase lastimarlos...porque nadie había dicho que la verdad no era dolorosa. Cerró el baúl, asegurándolo con un hechizo; regresó al resguardo de su cama sólo para tomar su varita y procurar no olvidar nada. Cerró los doseles manualmente y lanzó varios encantamientos de protección; sin hacer movimientos delatadores, por si alguien lo observaba._

De ahora en adelante, debía ser más cuidadoso.

*******

La idea de ser entregado y posterior a una tortura inigualable por parte del mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, asesinado, no era lo que realmente le preocupada; se había estado preparando desde hacía años para ello y los entrenamientos con Remus le habían ayudado notablemente, por lo cual podía dar mayor batalla que antes; principalmente si se enojaba; aunque claro...no era lo mismo un duelo con Malfoy que con un asesino de profesión; mucho menos con varias docenas lideradas por su enemigo de nacimiento, lord Voldemort; no, ese no era el problema; era que uno de sus amigos le traicionaría; eso llegaba al grado preocupante. La reorganización de pensamientos, la conciencia de que ni entre sus más cercanos estaba seguro; era algo delirante y cruel. Alguien en que confiaba plenamente, que seguramente él hubiera protegido más allá de la tortura y muerte, le había mentido y lo entregaría. Era la idea de ser traicionado lo que dolía y dejaba un vacío seco y profundo en la base del estómago; pensar que alguien que él quería (Porque al ser uno de su "familia" era así), le rompería el corazón al quitarse la máscara de mortífago y mostrar sus rasgos de crueldad por primera vez, se doblegaría ante Voldemort, diciéndole que lo traía como había prometido...

Negó violentamente, no debía concentrarse en eso nuevamente, ya le había quitado gran parte de la mañana tratar de descifrar la identidad de su traidor. Era algo irónico, y ciertamente inquietante, además de cruelmente divertido, querer a un traidor. Porque hasta que no supiese su nombre no podía dejar de hacerlo. Suspiró profundamente, allá iban sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta. Tomó nota de algo que parecía interesante en la explicación de Encantamientos y siguió sumido en dos lugares a la vez; pensando y escuchando como estridente fondo la clase en que se encontraba.

Se arregló la corbata soltándola ligeramente y observó el pergamino; ahogándose entre su propia letra. Podía seguir investigando acerca de la lectura de la mente y practicar con sus más cercanos hasta descubrir al maldito traidor que... No, no debía utilizar magia de esa forma.

Tal vez sólo preguntaría. Casi se rió ante la propia burla de su subconsciente, evitándolo sólo sonriendo con sarcasmo. _//Preguntar...aja, y se entregará de inmediato arrepentido de sus actos//_ Movió la cabeza, exasperado con el tema.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra el joven Malfoy?- sin embargo, la pregunta que escuchó de fondo lo despertó por completo, todos negaron con simples movimientos, volteando inmediatamente a él, sentado al fondo del salón con Ron y Hermione; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, aunque...se preguntaba cómo había terminado en el aula; ya todo lo hacía por costumbre... y al parecer tenía todos los apuntes. Se puso de pie, tranquilizando su nerviosismo.

-Draco no se sentía bien y fue a la enfermería- el profesor dio su apoyo sincero, asintiendo totalmente convencido de la veracidad de su respuesta.

-Espero que se mejore. ¿Podría ayudarle con la materia, señor Potter? Últimamente ha estado bajo en sus notas- la atención se volvió nuevamente del profesor a Harry, que a pesar de no estar convencido con la propuesta dio su contestación sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Claro, no se preocupe profesor; estudiaré con él- Mentiras y más mentiras, estaba harto. Se sentó con un suspiro de exasperación. No es que fuera una mentira lo de la ayuda (Que hasta ese momento comenzaba a serle sospechosa), sino la ubicación de Malfoy...ahora que lo pensaba mejor no lo había visto en todo el día...por lo menos desde su pequeño incidente.

Se sonrojó salvajemente, hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos antes de que otra voz le llamase la atención. Era Ron, a su lado; susurrándole al oído, con un severo tono que sonó a reproche; Harry sin mucha atención escuchó su reclamo, girando los ojos.

-No irás a hacerlo ¿Verdad? Es decir...a Malfoy le gustas...- sin embargo, ante su propia sorpresa le contestó en un par de segundos, también en voz muy baja, pero sin llegar a ser inaudible.

-Yo no le gusto; de hecho poco le falta para aborrecerme. Pero aún así le ayudaré; verás, yo no le odio...es mi amigo y necesita ayuda- con un tono poco convencido, Ron dejó el tema, no sin antes agregar una frase con desaprobación; tomando su pluma, entintándola y garabateando sobre su pergamino.

-Pues qué amigos tienes- sin detenerse siquiera a contestar; cambió por completo su curiosidad hacia la ubicación de Draco; tal vez durante el almuerzo iría a ver en el Mapa del Merodeador y lo encontraría. Tornó su mueca a una de desencanto total, rozando la melancolía con su propia pregunta. ¿Y qué le diría?

*******

Nada, durante la mañana Draco no se había dignado a presentarse a alguna clase, ni siquiera en el desayuno ni en los corredores. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, Harry no estaba utilizando magia para encontrarlo; es decir, se sentía demasiado confundido como para realmente querer encontrarlo. Lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo a la Torre Gryffindor, intentando no concentrarse lo suficiente en él pues si lo hacía, la magia lo guiaría a su posición exacta; tal y como había sucedido el domingo pasado; lo cual no era precisamente algo que deseara con ansias cuando ni siquiera él tenía las respuestas. Se excusó con Ron, tras un pequeño romance hallado en un aula vacía rumbo al Gran Comedor; diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con la Profesora McGonagall acerca de un trabajo que le había pedido el día anterior; lo de la tarea era cierto, pero no iría a platicar de algo que estaba lo suficientemente claro.

No; iría a buscar a Draco, quizá estaba escondido en Gryffindor. No podía seguir mintiendo a los profesores acerca de una ubicación que desconocía, y tampoco quería seguir con la curiosidad. Después de todo ¿Por qué le preguntaban a él? y peor que ello ¿Por qué lo encubría? Era su amigo, sí; pero...habían tenido tantas complicaciones que parecía imposible seguir adelante.

Recorrió toda la torre sin hallar pista de Draco, hasta que fue a dar a la cama del rubio; deshaciendo el hechizo de cerradura y revisando su interior sin percatar rastro alguno de su presencia. Sosteniendo los doseles con ambas manos pudo percatar algo que sobresalía bajo la almohada; algo que al parecer había sido escondido con muy mala suerte.

La curiosidad pudo más que su sensatez, se sentó cerrando ligeramente los doseles grana; y alzó la almohada, encontrándose con dos pergaminos, perfectamente cerrados cada uno con un listón de plata.

-El trabajo de Draco- los tomó con cierta aprensión, dejando nuevamente el cojín en la cama y acomodándolo tras guardarse los pergaminos en una de las bolsas interiores de su túnica. -De todas formas lo iba a leer- se justificó, sin levantarse de su lugar. -Draco... ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- sin saber realmente lo que hacía sacó la varita, escribiendo en el aire dos palabras que centelleaban con su letra elegante llena de estrellas blancas y azules disminuyendo y aumentando su luz.

Salió de la cama, regresando el hechizo de cerradura normal y se alejó, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a aquel recinto, preguntándose cómo habría dormido Draco sin él... porque...por su parte, lo había extrañado mucho.

Dentro de la cama, ese día no dejarían de brillar sus palabras sinceras: *Lo siento*

*******

Varios chicos esperaban a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre ellos Ron, Hermione y Gabriel, que entablaba una pequeña charla acerca de sus estudios con la chica. Los tres estaban sentados, Anderson a la derecha de Hermione, Weasley a su izquierda; el banquete apareció de un momento a otro; sin mucho interés por parte del pequeño grupo que aún platicaba animosamente.

-¿Ves, Ron? Deberías aprender... Gabriel tiene notas muy buenas- las mejillas pálidas se volvieron pronto rojizas, provocado por la comparación grave de varios minutos; lo cual entintaba a la perfección su lindo rostro. Ante ello, Anderson intervino a los pocos segundos, lo que produjo un suspiro de alivio por parte del pelirrojo; y una mueca de desaprobación de Granger.

-Pero es porque...Harry me ayuda-

-¿Te ayuda?-

-Sí, bueno...a veces voy con él para que me ayude con la tarea; suele ser más paciente conmigo que los profesores-

-¿Lo ves muy a menudo?- Ron miró de soslayo a la chica, que parecía muy interesada en el tema; algo estaba desenmarañando en aquella cabeza suya, y no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo hasta tener las respuestas adecuadas; se preguntó qué sería, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto hasta estar seguro.

-Eh, ¿A diario? Aunque...para mi asesoría un día a la semana si es necesario...- fue su turno para sonrojarse, debido a la expresión de análisis de la chica, que a pesar de gentil no dejaba de intimidarlo un poco, estaba poniendo demasiada atención a un poco de asesoría. -Además, Harry sabe mucho que no viene en los libros- admitió, como un comentario muy aparte para alejar el tema.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- lo escudriñó gravemente, los ojos color chocolate brillaron debido al nerviosismo, estaba pensando que Harry tenía unos amigos muy extraños. Estaba seguro de que algo se había perdido de la conversación, pues el comentario del pelirrojo lo confundió aún más.

-Hermione...no pensarás que ellos..."tú sabes"...- Se sintió aislado de la plática, principalmente cuando dejaron de preguntarle cosas (Algo que de alguna forma lo alivió y de otra le pareció sospechoso) y lo miraban de vez en cuando, analizándolo por completo. Ron lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, buscando una pista a su curiosidad.

-Pues no lo sé...es probable...- repuso la chica, observándolo por un par de segundos antes de virar nuevamente al pelirrojo. -¿Los has visto juntos?-

-Sí, pero no veo porqué tu preocupación; lo suyo parece normal, es decir...de _sólo amigos- de una forma indiscreta (Aunque intentaba no serlo) Weasley se asomó nuevamente hacia él, esta vez molesto, un par de líneas demostraban seriamente sus celos. -No, no es posible... Harry no sería capaz de hacerme eso- Gabriel, que hasta ese momento había tomado un poco de comida y jugo de zanahoria; pareció atar cabos, deduciendo lo que estaba escuchando. Ellos pensaban que él y su amigo... Se sonrojó salvajemente, alcanzando con facilidad un tono llamativo y brillante en su piel ligeramente dorada. Comió un poco más de puré de papa, sin fijar su vista en ellos; pero atento a lo que decían. -Aunque, después de lo de ayer...no sé...no quiero ni pensarlo-_

-Vamos...hay una buena explicación acerca de Malfoy; sabes que Harry suele hacer ese tipo de cosas con tal de no lastimar a los demás...-

-Pues me lastimó a mí-

-Bueno, pero ya todo pasó ¿No?-

-Sí, tienes razón...- aún atento a la plática, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndolo brincar; pero tan pronto reconoció la risa y viró a su dueño, sonrió igualmente, sintiéndose un poco tonto al reaccionar de esa forma. Los otros callaron, se movió a un lado dejándole lugar a su izquierda; que con un movimiento de agradecimiento, Harry tomó. 

-Perdón por el retraso...tuve que ir a la Sala Común- excusó, otorgando otra gran sonrisa a sus mejores amigos, antes de virar nuevamente al chico Anderson. -Hola- se inclinó, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de Gabriel, que resaltó notablemente el color bajo aquellos ojos chocolate que le observaron con nerviosismo; algo que él no notó, demasiado preocupado en el banquete. -Mmmm, tomaré un poco de todo-

-Y Harry...- empezó suspicaz Ron, examinándolo con la mirada. -¿De qué trabajo hablaste con la Profesora McGonagall? La tarea la comprendiste muy bien...tú me la explicaste- rápidamente encontró una excusa, aunque no estaba tan alejada de Draco como hubiese querido. Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y contestó al momento.

-Ah, no es eso, sabes que ya terminé la tarea; me pidió que diera un par de asesorías; fui a preguntarle qué temas abarcaría-

-Te estás tomando muchas molestias... ¿No lo crees?- el chico no pudo ignorar el tono molesto y celoso en su voz; pero al no saber la naturaleza de ello decidió no precipitarse, después de todo; lo de la madrugada aún estaba fresco. Aderezó un poco la carne de conejo, la partió y comió un trozo de ella, degustando su sabor. Cogió la servilleta limpiando la comisura de sus labios, en tanto Gabriel estaba atento a lo que parecía una discusión, sin perder mucho de vista a Harry; de vez en cuando sólo para tomar un poco de comida y virar nuevamente a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ron?- 

-Es decir...casi todo el día estás ocupado, en retención, en la biblioteca, dando asesorías... luego en la noche te la pasas entrenando y...-

-¿Entrenando?- interrumpió la chica, pasando la mirada de uno a otro en busca de explicaciones; apenas observándola, Ron contestó.

-Claro, para su lucha contra "Quien-tú-sabes", Remus le está dando lecciones- agregó, como si no tuviera la menor importancia; aunque la mueca de desaprobación de Harry no pasó de largo para ninguno de los tres. Estaba comenzando a molestarse, no a un grado extremo, pero sí a uno peligroso tratándose de un Gryffindor tan voluble. -Pero no cambiemos el tema...apuesto a que disfrutas mucho dando "asesorías"- Gabriel tragó en seco, sabiendo que había tenido parte de la culpa.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- Harry no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, la voz molesta comenzaba a zumbar en sus oídos, cargada de todo el odio que Ron podía demostrar. Si no se calmaba saldrían perjudicados. Habló lo más tranquilo que pudo, intentando concentrarse en su banquete, tenía mucha hambre y no dejaría que Ron le arruinase el apetito con sus tontos celos, aunque no por ello infundados... Pero no se iba a entretener en el tema. Sin quererlo dio pie a la discusión.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que las clases son sólo para los idiotas de tus "admiradores" si así se le puede llamar a gente como Malfoy- lanzó una mirada acusadora a Anderson, que desvió por primera vez la vista hacia otro lado, apoyando el brazo izquierdo en la mesa y cubriéndose los ojos con molestia. No debía hacer nada que a Harry le molestase aún más; ya estaba al tanto de un poco de sus poderes y la forma explosiva en que eran demostrados, aunque no por ello podía tener idea de lo que significaba hacer enfurecer al joven Potter, por lo menos le evitaba hacer una tontería.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario.

-Déjalos en paz- recriminó Harry apretando los dientes, sin dejar de observarlo, intentando parecer lo más calmado posible. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, por lo que suspiró levemente, dando por acabada la charla; tomando un poco más de conejo y comiéndolo con gran delicia, cogiendo un poco de verdura con el tenedor tras aderezarla. Tan pronto terminaba el bocado, aún con el tenedor cerca de los labios, algo lo hizo detenerse; un mal presentimiento. Había alguien cerca que no era de fiar. Podía sentir en la nuca un suave cosquilleo desagradable... pero una voz que ya había tardado en responder le detuvo en su búsqueda. Ron parecía herido, su voz intentaba demostrarlo, por lo menos expresar algo que no fuera desprecio, pero fue infructuoso; el beso de Draco estaba en su cabeza, reproduciéndose una tras otra vez, aumentando su resentimiento. Su tono frío y despectivo no fue más que la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué vas y te revuelcas con ellos?- Harry cerró los ojos y tal reflejo dejó caer el tenedor, provocando el choque de éste contra el plato; lo cual llamó la atención de la mesa Gryffindor; ante el silencio repentino en ella, cada una de las demás casas quedó sin palabras; buscando la fuente del mutismo en la sección de los leones. Los profesores viraron su atención de igual forma.

-Perdí el apetito- dijo de pronto en voz baja, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, dejó los cubiertos usados sobre el plato y la servilleta de tela a un lado, con un pequeño golpe en la madera. -Gracias- arrastró la palabra solamente a Ron, poniéndose de pie y dejando el asiento con una sonrisa que demostraba enojo escondido para el mismo destinatario. Viró a todas las mesas, observando la atención exclusiva, suspiró profundamente y les dio sus más sinceros deseos asintiendo respetuosamente. -Buen provecho- dio media vuelta con un suave movimiento que hizo ondear su túnica y volteó al chico Anderson. -¿Quieres venir conmigo, Gabriel?- no tuvo que esperar más de dos segundos antes de que el de ojos chocolate se pusiera de pie, aliviado de separarse de esos extraños amigos, colocándose a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa y siguiéndolo a la salida; en tanto los murmullos regresaban a todas las mesas.

-¿Por qué?- musitó Ron, viéndolo partir.

*******

Estaba seguro de que a Draco le hubiese gustado tal espectáculo, se habría reído largamente, imitando sus palabras y logrando pantomimas elegantes que lo harían sonreír y unirse a su burlesca alegría. Pero ni siquiera se había presentado en el entrenamiento de quidditch, ahora decir que estaba preocupado era poco. 

Hacía rato había terminado su examen de Astronomía, con gran suerte y tendría las calificaciones más altas; después de todo, no había escatimado en estudios durante algún momento en el curso. En esos instantes se hallaba en el salón 2 de la Torre de dicha materia, sentado en el sofá negro con la mirada perdida; despreocupado en posición, abatido en reflexión; demasiado entretenido en sus propios pensamientos como para percatarse de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Había oscurecido y comenzaba a llover, la luna se mostraba dócil y hermosa desde una ventana delante, cubierta con nubes debido a la repentina tormenta.

Suspiró pesadamente; no sabía qué deseaba más, encontrarse a Draco o no hacerlo. Sin embargo, aún no estaba preparado para que sucediera. No sabría qué decirle, se quedaría callado, esperando que todo fuese como antes con tan sólo mencionar su nombre; a pesar de la terrible conciencia de que eso nunca sucedería.

Tomó la mochila a su lado, en el suelo, abriéndola y sacando el diario de cuero negro que llevaba a todas partes, asegurado con varios hechizos y uno que otro maleficio. Lo escrito en él era demasiado secreto para caer en manos ajenas y permitir su lectura. Lo abrió en las primeras páginas, sin observarlo del todo. Varias líneas en todas direcciones, inicio, fin y longitud; además de curvatura y profundidad posibles; tinta negra formando sólo rayas en las hojas de pergamino. Retiró un hechizo con tan sólo el toque de su mano, una contraseña. Varias letras aparecieron, antes de escurrirse por las páginas y moverse de arriba abajo, en un vaivén inusitado; formando palabras que Harry ya sabía encontraría. Lo dejó en la mesa adelante, alzando la mano unos centímetros y apareciendo frente a sí una fogata en frío suspendida sobre ella. Las llamas (Que alcanzaban una altura de apenas veinte centímetros) eran de plata, ligeros azules y blancos casi deslumbrantes; la temperatura era por debajo de la normal, y sólo quemaría papel de ser necesario; fuego frío, hielo que quema.

Bajó la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada en las llamas plateadas; suspirando lentamente, retiró el maleficio con la sola pronunciación de una verdad dolorosa.

-No sé qué hacer- el diario lanzó el tenue sonido de un candado al abrir, permitiendo que todas las palabras fueran visibles y ningún daño logrado. Lo tomó entre sus manos, leyendo su contenido nuevamente, una y otra vez repitiéndose frases que no comprendía, consciente de ser el escritor pero no precisamente el protagonista de tal historia. -¿Yo escribí esto?- sonrió incrédulo, preguntándose por los momentos que sentía tanto y nada, perdido en un abismo de pensamientos al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

**_Domingo_**

_No debería preocuparme, no debería hundirme en decisiones que no controlo ni atormentarme con lo que no me corresponde. Pero lo hago._

_Y pensar la forma en la que me sentía hace horas no ayuda en nada, ¿Cómo uno puede estar tan en paz y al momento lleno de furia?_

_¿Cómo puedo elegir entre las personas a las que más quiero? ¿Cómo puedo ponerle precio a su vida, y, quién soy para hacerlo?_

_No me gusta, pero también lo hago. Al poco rato me siento culpable, y aún así, de hallarme en igual posición seguiría tomando la misma decisión, consciente de los resultados _

_¿Por qué?_

_Tal vez sea porque me gusta. No, no me refiero al sentimiento de poder que abarca mi sangre e inutiliza mi criterio; inhibe la conciencia y de alguna forma al esclavizarme me libera. No, lo que quiero decir es que me gusta__. 'Él' es la única razón por la cuál hoy escribo esto._

_Él es por la que empecé ¿No?_

_Pero también sé que al cerrar estas páginas, negaré su naturaleza y mis propios sentimientos. Olvido que son mis palabras y dejo de entender. Una separación de mis deseos y lo que "El gran Harry Potter" debe__ hacer._

-Cursi- cerró el cuaderno con un sonoro *Plaf*, lanzándolo a un lado a pesar de las ganas de escribir sobre el día, necesitado de desahogo y libertad. Cayó al suelo y tras cinco segundos de silencio el candado (Maleficio) volvió a cerrarse, las letras desaparecieron dejando sólo líneas informes a su paso, manchando de negro las páginas de pergamino y desapareciendo todo rastro de que alguna vez alguien escribió en ellas; quedando como algo inservible a miradas ajenas, pero nunca para él. -La verdad duele- se llevó la mano a la garganta, admirando las llamas plateadas con rostro tranquilo, ese cruel nudo invisible le impedía comodidad, se acurrucó en el respaldo, dando un ligero masaje a su cuello. Cómo le hubiera encantado tener a Draco a su lado. Casi deseaba tenerlo en detención, justo en esa habitación, viéndolo hacer su trabajo y admirando la inusitada perfección de su tristeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda, se había olvidado de los pergaminos.

Tomó nuevamente su mochila y sacó de ella el trabajo de Draco, admirando los listones plateados reflejando las llamas. Sonrió y giró los ojos; ya estaba pensando demasiado en él, en sus ojos grises y el cabello platinado. Se acomodó en el sofá, de tal modo que en pocos segundos sus piernas se hallaron sobre un brazo del mueble, y su espalda recargada en el otro; examinó nuevamente los listones, hallando un pequeño número romano en cada uno de ellos.

Desató el nudo del primero, dejando el otro sobre su abdomen. Quitó el listón, colocándolo igualmente a un lado; se acomodó los lentes, sonriendo con tristeza al recordar lo que había causado aquel trabajo en Malfoy, las casi lágrimas por tanta libertad de palabra. Y comenzó a leer la letra verde, Slytherin por los detalles, elegante como sólo Draco podía serlo.

**_*  I  *_**

_Temo estar solo. _

_Pero antes de ti no sabía que lo hacía. _

_Porque tú me enseñaste la diferencia entre soledad acompañada y verdadera compañía, sabía del vacío más no de la razón, por culpa tuya sé diferenciar sentimientos que hasta hace tiempo no existían. Veo en tus ojos y temo. Porque de no ser por ti no lo sabría, no anhelaría los momentos que estamos juntos y no lamentaría los años perdidos, enfrascados en confrontaciones innecesarias y burlescas. En tu mirada puedo ver tanto, todo lo que me fue negado en un pasado que no quiero recordar; y aún así lo observo ajeno cuando estás conmigo._

_Me miras diciéndome que estarás aquí ¿Pero, por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que te canses de mí? No puedo darme el lujo de esperar tal momento, cerrar los ojos a la realidad acercándose; sé que un día dirás 'adiós' y volveré a ser un simple Slytherin, un ente viviendo gracias a la inercia que indica el reflejo del respiro; será la simple necesidad del instinto lo que me amarre a este mundo cuando decidas dar media vuelta y desconocer que algún día me tuviste entre tus brazos; declarándonos amigos._

_Es entonces que el temor sujeta nuevas palabras. Temo estar sin ti._

_Tú eres mi compañía, sé que no la única porque al aliarme a ti los demás me sonrieron, pero contigo es diferente. Me enseñas a vivir de verdad, cosa que en mi pasado jamás alguien intentó; y me doy cuenta, desperté cuando nos encontramos esa noche en el campo de quidditch. Quieres que sea feliz aunque no esté contigo ¿Y qué si no quiero? Puedo poner de pretexto que necesito ayuda, pero la verdad es que quiero callar el temor de no tenerte aquí._

_El pasado da miedo ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? No quiero regresar al palacio de oscuridad donde me encontraste, me sostuviste de una forma en que nadie había hecho nunca; mucho menos mis padres. Me cuidaste, y aunque nunca lo has dicho, me quisiste...o al menos así quiero pensar que lo haces. Hiciste hasta lo imposible por hacerme feliz, por cambiar tu forma de verme; me miraste amablemente mucho antes de que yo lo intentara contigo. Aún hoy en día me pregunto porqué. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me sonreíste? ¿Por qué me proteges, por qué insistes en sacarme del palacio? Temo que te arrepientas de hacerlo, que me sueltes y me dejes caer; me encierres en un negro absoluto del que no tendré salida, y seré un zombi más de los que abundan; me veré perdido._

_Daré vueltas incontables en la realidad, pero no habrá nada más adelante; hasta que el fin llegue y no exista nada que detenga la libertad que permite el desenlace de la agonía._

_Pero me estoy adelantando demasiado en hechos._

_¿Sabes? Ahora descubro que somos muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Sobre eso hay algo, entre todo lo que callo, que admiro mucho de ti, "eso" es lo que me contaste sobre tu infancia. La forma en que soportaste los golpes y los maltratos, la aparente inexistencia a unos ojos que no merecen siquiera verte; has tenido el valor de seguir adelante, de no guardarles rencor ni tomar venganza cuando podrías adueñarte de ambos; sería tan fácil, tan inescrupulosamente delicioso para alguien como yo disfrutar de verlos retorcerse del dolor y morir agonizando por haber osado tratar a alguien así. ¿Por qué te mantienes callado? Jamás has dicho mucho acerca de ello, sólo fragmentos, escenas dolorosas que me hacen temblar._

_Pero permanecías casi impasible, de no ser por el ligero temblor en tu mirada, y la furia mantenida al margen. _

_Sin embargo ya no es así, es mi teoría, tal vez por esto ya te es casi imposible hacerlo; has soportado demasiado y tu cuerpo ya no retiene tanto dolor. Él no quiere límites, no quiere que sigas soportándolo. No lo mereces. Te controla, no puedes contenerlo. Lo comprendo, es la forma de decir 'Basta, no volverán a jugar conmigo'._

_A veces, contrariando mi primera frase y continuando lo anterior, temo de ti._

_En los instantes en que llegas a mirar con aquel tono escarlata, enfurecido, más allá de la conciencia. No sé qué puedes llegar a hacer cuando la línea de la cordura se quiebre ni quiero averiguarlo; es demasiado lo que he visto y no sé si podría soportar verte nuevamente de esa forma; siento que te derrumbas y no puedo sostenerte._

_No quiero perderte._

_Quiero que seas feliz, que te levantes y puedas sonreír; aunque eso signifique que los miedos se hagan realidad, me encuentre solo y sin ti._

_¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué me enseñaste a sentir?_

**_*  I  *___**

Cerró el pergamino al hallar su final, casi desesperado; sus mejillas sonrojadas demostraban lo que no podía decir con palabras... Quería tener a Draco a su lado, abrazarlo hasta casi llegar a la asfixia, ahogarse en el plateado de su mirada, decirle que él también lo quería, que no pretendía dejarlo solo pues ello significaría una negación a sus sentimientos.

Golpe.

Él _ya había rechazado sentirlos. Había preferido la culpabilidad a la verdad, y eso era algo que jamás pensó posible hasta ese momento._

La oscuridad comenzaba a formarse frente a sus ojos, estaba cayendo en trance, el _alma lo pedía a gritos._

Negó con el solo movimiento de su cabeza, no se permitiría estar ahí todavía. Tomó el listón y cerró el documento con él, dejándolo sobre su regazo y cogiendo el otro entre sus manos. La oscuridad amenazaba con poseerlo. Lo desenvolvió, siendo presa de un negro y blanco absoluto; realidad interna y externa; peleando entre sí. Algo le indicaba el cuerpo, pero no sabía qué era. Y la curiosidad ya era demasiada.

-Espera...por favor...déjame leer el otro...- los intervalos se volvieron menos frecuentes; permitiéndole permanecer ahí. De cuando en cuando un pequeño flash de oscuridad pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero desaparecía casi al instante. Comenzó a leer; en esa ocasión el pergamino no estaba completo, Draco no había podido terminarlo con éxito más allá de la mitad.

**_*  II  *_******

_Ahora me pregunto si antes de ti hubo algo humano y palpable, trascendente e importante en lo que pudo llamarse mi existencia; encuentro que sólo el dolor lo fue; sentimiento que en ocasiones lograba tener principalmente en el último año; y ello en muy corta medida._

_Odiar es algo que comenzó, continua y terminará contigo. Pues en este lugar no hay persona, cosa o posición que odie más que a ti. Me haces daño, te gusta hacerlo. Terminas por convencerme con alguna excusa y me consuelas, a pesar de que tú has tenido la culpa. Llegas a mi cama como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no me hubieses enseñado el dolor y la depresión de la forma más cruel y violenta que pueda existir._

_Lo peor es que no hago nada al respecto, me quedo a tu lado y permanezco callado, disfrutando de ti, de tu silencio o tus risas, tu pasado y tus planes a futuro, donde sin proponérmelo me encuentro. Te acuestas a mi lado, hablas unos instantes, me abrazas y  por primera vez me siento completo. Te abrazo y me quedo dormido entre tus brazos; como si todo el dolor se hubiese extinguido, aunque sé que no es así; que cuando menos me lo espere, dejarás de ser un ángel, caerás al vacío y serás un demonio; y a pesar de ello, espero que subas nuevamente y me abraces, porque durante tu ausencia te he de extrañar por más que te odie._

_Pero ya no quiero que sea así._

_No quiero querer matarte, temer perderte, odiarte y extrañarte todo al mismo tiempo; necesito dejarte para ser el mismo de antes. Pero por más que lo necesite, por más que quiera que estos cambios de ánimo se esfumen; sé que la enfermiza necesidad de ti no morirá hasta que yo lo haga, o hasta que tú logres destrozarme por completo; seré no más de lo que fui antes, y no tendré el valor de ponerme en pie, no tendría sentido hacerlo._

_Por eso he vuelto atrás, recuerdo una decisión que por ti abandoné y la quiero lograr. Es la única salida._

_Es irónico pensar que por sentirme vacío la haya tomado en ese entonces, y ahora lo sea por muy contrarias razones. Pero no tengo ganas de reír, me has robado las fuerzas aunque me esté liberando de ti; lo único que me inquieta ahora que no hay regreso es que jamás supe lo que sentías, nunca lo has dicho, y no te lo reprocho, porque yo tampoco lo hice; pero no tienes la menor idea de lo que hubiera significado el largarme de este lugar con la certeza de algún cariño._

_Ahora río, pero es una risa maniática._

_Por un segundo estuve seguro de que había un sentimiento mutuo._

_Lo hice, no sabrás qué, pero lo hice._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

**_*  II  *_******

El dulce trigueño cayó de rodillas al suelo violento, con una extraña energía grana rodeando su cuerpo, proveniente del collar pendiendo en su cuello frágil que inclinó hacia atrás en son de sufrimiento. Arqueó la espalda mientras un sudor frío calaba su cuerpo hermoso y tambaleante, la cicatriz en su frente brillaba como si estuviera abierta, y en un acto igual de espeluznante y contradictorio en una herida antigua comenzó a sangrar, una pequeña gota de aquel líquido rojo cruzó su rostro claro, marcando su recorrido. Él no la podía ver, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; sintiendo demasiado profundo el dolor de Voldemort acercándose a su objetivo.

Gritó y la luz creció, desapareciendo toda oscuridad y devorando incluso las llamas plateadas, esparciéndose con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. No era un grito de dolor, sino de furia; algo que en realidad no sentía pero anhelaba. Necesitaba destruir algo, batalla y sangre era lo indispensable al hacerlo.

La energía inundando el cuarto se concentró en un solo entorno, en él acompañando su aura intranquila.

Abrió los ojos, dejando ver a la luna el paisaje intermitente de su mirada abriéndose y cerrándose; roja, dorada a continuación, nuevamente furia, otra vez sólo él. Algo lo lanzó hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra el sofá antes de llevarlo en retroceso de tal forma que fue a dar contra la pared a una velocidad escalofriante, el golpe no fue directamente a él por el mueble de por medio, pero sí logro la réplica contra su espalda. La energía a su alrededor llegó a un tono cegador, moviéndose con rapidez hacia su frente en una esfera de luz, donde desapareció hundiéndose al contacto de la sangre, dejándolo con la respiración agitada, en el suelo nuevamente, pero sin dolor alguno.

Abrió los ojos, un poco nervioso, delante y demasiado cerca pudo ver un chico, casi sobre él, una ilusión que su locura estaba provocando. Cabello rubio, mirada gris y hermosa; labios dirigiendo una sonrisa de consuelo. Cuerpo fino y esbelto bajo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, inclinado hacia él en posición felina.

Alzó la mano derecha, tocando los labios que lo recibieron con un ligero beso lleno de sensualidad. Sonrió ante el gesto, levantando la mano izquierda a la misma altura, enternecido totalmente y deseoso de un contacto mayor.

-Draco- Pero un rayo de vacío le golpeó los sentidos, palideciendo por completo, en tanto sus ojos verdes brillaban desesperadamente, totalmente abiertos por el frío calándole por dentro. Un mal presentimiento, el olor a sangre que no era suya, un quejido de dolor y su nombre siendo susurrado en tanto la luz de una vida se apagaba. -Draco- musitó nuevamente, poniéndose de pie y corriendo con un solo destino, fue presa de tanta prisa y desesperación que sin pensarlo rompió la puerta con un hechizo, logrando un estallido y una lluvia de madera. Delante de él el camino parecía sólo sombras, vagas líneas definiendo estructuras; ni siquiera el piso parecía sólido bajo sus pasos.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, por no haber acudido antes a él; sintiendo cómo el corazón amenazaba con dejar su pecho; el frío hueco en su estómago comenzaba a darle arcadas; tenía que encontrarlo pronto, tenía que detener sus propósitos...

_¡Tenía que decirle que lo de Ron era mentira antes de que cometiera una locura!_

_____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Tengo que decir que este capítulo no es muy interesante (Y no me ha gustado del todo), pero sigue siendo necesario; por fin el trabajo de Draco ha sido expuesto y las complicaciones aumentarán, oh sí, es posible. Veremos si Harry es bueno y deja de jugar ¿Ustedes qué creen? Por favor, manden sus comentarios, siempre me animan a seguir adelante. =29 Noviembre 2003=

_"Si lo amas, déjalo libre. Si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue" _

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	26. En silencio

**Falsos juramentos**

Ha jurado amistad un traidor entre nosotros, todos somos inocentes, al mismo tiempo sospechosos. Uno de nosotros ha mentido, le entregará, desafortunadamente, podría ser cualquiera.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

¿A algun@ de ustedes les gusta el **Harry x Remus o ****Harry x Sirius? Si es así, avísenme ^^ **

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 26. En silencio**

La luna guardaba celosa momentos impronunciables, era su confidente desde hacia tantas noches como podía recordar, bajo ella sus no tan buenas acciones fueron realizadas; descargó su furia sabiendo que podía verlo, sólo una vez liberó en su presencia un acerbo mar salado. Bajo el manto nocturno anhelaba, soñaba y amaba; renuente a confesarlo a la conciencia si mal y en pena no se hallaba.

Conoció nuevas fases, amistades y corazones abrumados con la realidad, miedos y querencias, odios y sentimientos jamás imaginados por un Slytherin, mucho menos por un Malfoy, heredero único, legado de mortifagos cuyo nombre, _Draco, rondaba ya en filas de traidores a la comunidad mágica. O al menos esto último se creía así antes de que Harry Potter, salvación de tal y otros mundos, llegara a su vida y lo convirtiera en Gryffindor, desleal a la sucesión familiar; y causara la gama de sentimientos prohibidos ya antes mencionados._

Aunque tampoco se estuviese muy seguro.

Volar, sueño humano, inspirador de libertad, paz, incluso de necesaria soledad, guía de mentes confundidas, manumisor de furia y diversión. Tranquilidad y silencio. Viento.

Una sonrisa surcó las facciones pálidas y taciturnas, hermosas, de un ángel despidiéndose de la humanidad, cuya bondad es casi inexistente, de egolatría y celos vistosos. ¿Un ángel? Quizá sólo por la divina imagen de mechones rubios y ojos claros, cuerpo fino y delicado.

Draco hacía poco más de media hora se hallaba en el campo de quidditch, sobre su Nimbus, a cuarenta metros sobre tierra firme; tomando decisiones definitivas y dolorosas, con la seguridad de una predicción de los astros. Armándose del valor de remotos recuerdos, observando el suelo con tal aprensión cual si fuese un animal malsano causante de no más que la agonía eterna. Porque aquel, como siempre, era el gran problema de salidas simples: ¿Funcionaría? Una respuesta variable, dependía de persona, lugar, momento, y hecho.

Pero la mueca de fingida satisfacción desapareció a los pocos instantes de pronunciarse en una expresión de dolor absoluto. Le habría gustado despedirse, sin decir porqués ni razones, ni adónde iría, tan sólo mencionar un "buenas noches" que segundos después le causara amargura; besar furtivamente a Harry, a pesar de saberse rechazado de antemano, hacerlo de preferencia delante de Ron, verlo retorcerse del dolor y los celos, deseando matarlo con sus propias manos; decir "te odio" y "te amo" con facilidad casi maniaca; gritarle "¡no!" a su padre y a Voldemort... tembló ante el pensamiento del innombrable, antes de regresar a ambiguas reflexiones.

Aún le causaba temor la idea de la cercana muerte, ¿Qué habría tras ella? ¿Dolería? ¿Moriría, acaso, o se quedaría en un plano en que la muerte no llegaría hasta muy avanzado el tiempo, no tan vivo como para moverse, ni tan extinto como para no sentir el dolor? Lamentablemente existía esa señera forma de averiguarlo.

Perpetuo frío en el alma, el continuo vacío provocado por la depresión que sólo un grupo de dementores hambrientos podría provocar, la soledad propia de la separación; todo ello tal gusanos alimentándose de la materia que funestamente representaba Draco en esos instantes.

Suspiró, con extravagantes esfuerzos de no llorar. Tanta razón que había tenido al comparar su situación... si Harry no podía soportar tal vida ¿Podría él? Harry...qué mal momento para pensar en su presencia, sabiendo que gracias a él, se hallaba al borde de su Nimbus; como aquella noche en que ambos cuerpos se acercaron tanto y la amistad aparentemente imposible empezó, dando a continuación paso al enamoramiento jamás imaginado; con la mirada al piso sin temerle a la altura, el corazón destrozado y la respiración tranquila pendiendo de un hilo sobre la hoguera perdida que significaba el dolor.

No podía dar marcha atrás; era un decisión, tal vez equivocada, tomada desde hacia tiempo...y la repentina intervención de Harry sólo la detuvo por un tiempo, regalándole así la oportunidad de enamorarse, tener y perder cuando nunca antes había poseído algo de _verdadero_ valor; pero aún con la bondad, su sonrisa, incluso su recurrente maldad, no pudo contra lo inevitable.

Le hubiera gustado saber, qué diría o pensaría al hallar su cuerpo en el campo de quidditch, inerte y frío, con el último pensamiento dedicado siempre a él. Sonrió lacónico, dejando que una lágrima solitaria se despidiera de sus ojos grises...le hubiera gustado tanto haberle dicho la verdad... Pero el _hubiera nunca existió ni lo hará._

Cerró los ojos, aligerando la presión ejercida en la escoba; reuniendo por última vez todos los recuerdos maravillosos, hallando en ellos, en cada uno, a Harry...casi siempre con una sonrisa, protegiéndolo, abrazándolo, contándole historias fantásticas que él pedía una y otra vez, escuchándolo o simplemente, en silencio, pero al final a su lado... Todo el valor, todo el amor...toda la cobardía al final y al cabo.

Se soltó y un grito no pudo detener su caída en el campo de quidditch...Harry Potter corrió a su encuentro, estrechando el frágil cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre y palabras de aliento que tal vez no servirían de nada.

*******

Un chico daba vueltas de un lado a otro del cuarto, la escasa luz de una chimenea era lo único existente, por expresa petición del ya mencionado e intranquilo; se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, mientras sus pensamientos eran combinados con la tristeza experimentada, la desesperación de haber llegado en un momento tardío. Ya no importaba quién lo viese, ni quién le pidiese calma. No escuchaba razones ni consuelos; seguía caminando con presteza en círculos infinitos; Remus lo observaba casi por inercia, siguiéndolo con la sola mirada, sabía que debía desahogarse, aunque no precisamente de un modo tan depresivo.

-Demasiado tarde...demasiado tarde...- Del otro lado del cuarto, a un lado de las llamas, platicaban Dumbledore y el profesor Snape, acerca de Harry, de lo que había sucedido, intentando no escuchar los lamentos del chico, que aunque casi silencioso, no dejaba de llamar la atención.

-¿Qué tenías que decir, Severus?-

-El chico- dijo en un susurro -¿Recuerda haberme pedido vigilarlo cuidadosamente?- ante el ligero asentimiento del director, siguió su relato, con los brazos cruzados y aquella frialdad tan característica de él sólo un poco disminuida. -Lo he estado siguiendo desde entonces, usted sabe acerca de la cámara, el entrenamiento con Lupin en las mazmorras, las mejoras que inexplicablemente ha tenido... Aunque ese no es exactamente el asunto a tratar, tenemos conocimiento de que el estudio sobre Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra le ha ayudado mucho, pero esto va más allá de enseñanzas y libros más avanzados a la Sección Prohibida; hay algo _mal con Potter ¿No es así? Sin temor a equivocarme, podría decir que una fuente ajena le está ayudando. La cuestión es que usted sabe la razón de todo esto ¿Verdad?-_

-Has dado en el punto- Su sonrisa se amplió notablemente, antes de volver a la normalidad. -Todo se debe al "incidente" con Tom, de las cualidades que ambos comparten, la lengua pársel y sin duda, características que Slytherin apreciaría en Harry. Una de estas, fue directamente y sin intención como las demás; concedida por Voldemort en su fallido ataque, cierta "malevolencia" natural (Por decirlo de alguna manera). Tom, estaba predestinado a ser el Mago Oscuro más importante de todos los tiempos, con sólo un enemigo con capacidades para derrotarlo, una profecía inequívoca sin duda. Irónicamente, esta _maldad_ ha ayudado a Harry a tomar su lugar con mayor facilidad en la predicción- se detuvo, entreteniéndose en la atenta observación de las llamas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- intervino Snape, examinándolo fijamente ante su silencio.

-Harry ha sido predestinado a un papel en esta guerra, es el único que puede derrotar a Tom. Cuando Voldemort lo supo, intentó deshacerse de él; aunque sin éxito alguno a sus verdaderos propósitos tuvo contraindicaciones importantes; Harry está evolucionando con rapidez los poderes obtenidos en aquel ataque. Éstos crecen dentro de nuestro chico, por ello actúa tan voluble, tan irritado en ciertas ocasiones; su cuerpo está en constante pelea, en hacer caso a estas cualidades o seguir el camino en el que hasta el momento ha sido colocado. Harry es muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca en estos instantes, intenta usar estos poderes ajenos a favor y no en contra de los que ama; aunque no todas las veces lo logra- Harry se sentó, a un lado de Remus, con la cabeza agachada, mordiendo sin mucha consideración su labio inferior, debido al nerviosismo. 

-¿Él sabe todo esto?- el director de Hogwarts asintió, sin perder de vista al chico, quien nuevamente comenzaba a alterarse.

*******

_//Hubiera llegado más rápido. Me hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus intenciones. ¿Y si no les hubiese mentido a los profesores? ¿Y si hubiese leído los pergaminos al encontrarlos? ¿Qué tal la idea de leer su mente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haberlo sobreprotegido? ¿Y si me hubiera dado más prisa? ¿Y si hubiese aprendido más sobre la Magia Negra? Hubiera corrido más rápido... Le habría dicho a alguien sobre lo que pasaba con él. Hubiera alertado a los profesores. ¿Por qué no lo llamé? ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo? ¿Por qué no le dije lo de Ron? ¿Por qué no le expliqué? ¿Por qué no le dije sobre mi incidente? Le hubiera explicado todo... ¿Por qué le dije que lo quería? ¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Y si no lo hubiera besado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Hay alguien que pueda decirme porqué? Por favor...necesito respuestas. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué le pregunto al vacío si ya lo sé?_

_Draco me gusta...me gusta mucho...y ahora él..._

_¿Por qué no corrí más deprisa? ¿Por qué tuve que ir a la Torre de Astronomía? ¿Por qué no me aventé por la ventana con tal de ir a detenerlo? ¿Por qué no llamé a mi Saeta? ¿Por qué no probé los poderes...aunque fuera con intenciones de esa índole? Dije que no iba a utilizarlos... ¡Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba! ¿Por qué no lo busqué antes? ¿Por qué dejé que fuera él el que diera el primer paso? ¡¿Por qué le mentí?! De alguna forma...yo lo maté//_

Harry se descubrió en brazos de su profesor, éste, acariciaba con insistencia su rostro, su cabello y su espalda, intentando calmarlo; al hacerlo, se afianzó a él, abrazándolo casi frenético, pidiéndole un poco más de tranquilidad, quizá un poco más de consuelo.

-Shhh Harry, Draco va a estar bien. Tú lo salvaste...deberías comprenderlo- se encontraba sobre el regazo del amigo de su padre, como un niño despierto a horas inciertas por una pesadilla que sólo un mayor podía calmar; lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Él sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, él, que había llegado sólo para ver al suelo recibir secamente el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, correr a su lado, susurrando su nombre y palabras de aliento que ahora le hacían falta, había utilizado una técnica, aprendida de fortuitas maneras, algo de su propia invención, combinada con hechizos de Magia Negra Avanzada; él, que había visto inexistente pulso y respiración, había revivido al cuerpo, antes de que el espíritu estuviese demasiado lejos, o demasiado ajeno a la mortalidad; las funciones vitales habían regresado, el corazón latía acelerado, la vida se volvía precaria...pero su hechizo no lo dejaba morir, lo mantenía al margen, sabiendo que más conjuros podrían salvarlo... él, que había hecho todo lo mencionado en menos de lo que se pudiese esperar de un excelente mago, aún así no estaba seguro. -Calma...si despierta pronto, necesitará verte a su lado, para comprenderlo y escucharlo...te necesita, Harry...y él no está en tan dudosa posición como para que te comportes así. Valor, mi muchacho... Si nos faltas tú, ¿Quién podría salvarnos?- el chico subió el rostro, visiblemente mejorado, sus lágrimas sólo habían dejado algunas marcas de salinidad, pero las palabras de Remus habían servido de tanto para reanimarlo. Tenía razón, no podía dejarse caer, Draco estaría bien, y de su cuenta corría que ello se lograra con presteza.

-Gracias, Remus...- suspiró, con alivio -Gracias- se limpió el rostro, visiblemente apenado por su impulsivo comportamiento. -¿Crees que Madame Pomfrey nos diga pronto algo?- despreocupadamente, en son de animarlo aún más, Lupin alzó los hombros, con esa sonrisa en su rostro que reconfortaba tanto a Harry.

*******

El miércoles llegó con mucha rapidez, la madrugada de tal día avanzaba a paso acelerado, aunque no así las respuestas a las preguntas del chico de ojos verdes, quien comenzaba a desesperar. A pesar de toda la insistencia posible, Remus se había quedado al lado de Harry "para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien" había pretextado a Dumbledore, aunque secretamente, él sabía que era por gusto propio, y por la promesa de velar por el hijo de sus mejores amigos, o bueno, por lo menos eso había entendido de la plática con Harry; James era su padre biológico, Sirius lo era por naturaleza, por todo lo faltante en su vida que intentaba darle sin reserva alguno.

-Harry... ¿Por qué pasó todo esto, lo sabes?- el chico asintió, pero no respondió, lo cual fue comprensible para el licántropo, que no preguntó nada más. Ambos se hallaban sentados en una camilla, justo enfrente del pequeño cuarto formado con doseles que era el lugar ocupado por Malfoy. -Cuéntame más acerca de los _muggles que te cuidaron- el chico alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole con suspicacia, sabiendo de las intenciones que él y Sirius tenían en contra de los Dursley. Bueno...ellos y todos sus conocidos._

-Cuidar no es la palabra correcta, en primer lugar. Me vigilaban, eso sí...pero sin la preocupación y cariño que unos tutores deberían procurar, más si son mi "familia" por decirlo así; pero no quiero hablar de eso, ellos no son nada mío desde que tengo aquí a mi familia, a ti, a Sirius, y mis amigos...-

-¿De verdad nos consideras de tu familia? Nosotros no tenemos ningún vínculo biológico- acarició su cabello con gran cariño, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Y? Lo son...si quieren serlo- los doseles se abrieron, dejando ver a la enfermera salir. Ante ello, ambos olvidaron su plática, el chico se levantó en un solo movimiento que le provocó cierta torcedura del tobillo derecho a la cual no le tomó mayor importancia.

-Madame Pomfrey... ¿Cómo está Draco?- la señora asintió, con una modesta sonrisa en el rostro que quitó todo el malestar posible a Harry, quien de inmediato suspiró agradecido.

-Pronto despertará, pero nada hubiera sido posible sin ti. Magia muy antigua, jovencito...y muy poderosa, con características y dones jamás vistos antes. Debería costarte grandes explicaciones, como bien ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore...pero no te preocupes, no por ahora. Si quieres, puedes ver por unos minutos a tu...- el chico no tuvo que escuchar la frase completa antes de abrazar a Remus, agradecer de todo corazón con una sonrisa enorme a la enfermera y contener todas las palabras necesarias, despidiéndose de ambos y metiéndose al pequeño cuarto rodeado con los doseles blancos; en medio de la casi penumbra, a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Buenas noches, Remus, Madame...muchas gracias...- el profesor sonrió, al igual que la señora a su lado, antes de irse ambos a sus respectivas ocupaciones. El primero a dormir unas cuantas horas, mientras Poppy revisaría a sus demás pacientes.

*******

¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Un ente con asuntos pendientes, comúnmente llamado fantasma? Con seguridad así era, pues aún no estaba preparado para dejar de vivir cuando lo hizo, por mucho que lo deseara desde hacía tiempo. No había arreglado nada para irse, nada de confesiones necesarias a sus seres queridos, ni despedidas, ni siquiera había escrito una carta que explicara las razones para tan cobarde acción. Quizá pensaran que había sido un accidente. Sí...eso sería más honorable que vedarse la vida en un arranque depresivo. Tal vez aludieran su muerte a un ataque de Voldemort. También sería mejor que el tonto suicidio que había cometido.

¿Qué había pensado Harry al verlo muerto por su culpa? Porque al final había sucedido así ¿No?

_Ojalá pueda reaccionar pronto...quiero verlo. Sé que de alguna forma puedo averiguar lo que ha pasado. Quizá aún no me encuentren y pueda ver su rostro cuando le avisen que estoy muerto... ¿Llorará? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Creerá que es su culpa? ¿Me lo reprochará, lo comprenderá? ¿Sabrá porqué lo hice? Si lo sabe...entonces le pediré me explique, pues yo ya no entiendo, ya no recuerdo qué fue lo que me impulsó a tomar esta decisión. ¿La soledad? Sí...así como el dolor que dejó cuando se fue con Ron... pero ¿Fue suficiente razón o lo hice sin pensar? Dios... porqué lo hice... ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué no llegaste a detenerme? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué dijiste que me querías? ¿Te gusto o sólo estabas jugando? ¿Por qué...por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué te alejaste? ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? Esto es tu culpa, el que yo esté aquí, pero ni siquiera te lo dije. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer todavía, tanto que decir y aprender, tal vez aún tenía medios para seguir adelante. Harry... ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? ¿Por qué me dejaste morir? ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer tal locura?_

_¿Estoy muerto realmente? Si es así...duele mucho la muerte. El pecho...Dios...creo que me rompí algo. Pero... ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo? ¿Qué sucedió? Llevo horas aquí, en medio de la oscuridad...con este maldito dolor en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué es esa luz?_

  


-Draco- Harry tenía cerca de un cuarto de hora totalmente estupefacto ante el chico, que empezaba a reaccionar. Tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, esperando el momento que pronto llegó, cuando abrió los ojos totalmente perdido en su propio universo, demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos para comprender el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucedió?- viró hacia su derecha, al percatar un contacto en su palma; encontrando un suspiro de alivio, con voz ya conocida. Sus imágenes aún se hallaban distorsionadas, lo suficiente para no poder ver la felicidad en el rostro de Harry. -¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?!- el aludido se sentó en la cama, dejando la silla que momentos antes ocupaba; Draco estiró ambas manos hacia él, queriéndolo acercar a sí. Al no recibir palabra alguna, se levantó, abrazando al joven Potter por el cuello, ocultando el rostro en él, de tal modo que le provocó inevitables escalofríos. Un contacto cálido llegó a su espalda con las intenciones de calmarlo, pero fue motivo de malas elucidaciones, por lo que Draco lo asió con aún más fuerza, casi sofocándolo al hacerlo.

-No iré a ninguna parte- acariciando extremadamente dulce su cabello platinado, pudo suavizar el momento; logrando que Malfoy reuniera la suficiente energía. Inclinándose, lo acostó con delicadeza, sin soltarlo ni ser soltado; al parecer ambos complacidos con el afable contacto. Cómo pudo ante el abrazo posesivo del que era víctima, se acostó a su lado; ya muy cansado, observándolo con cierto reproche cariñoso, dulce regaño. Pasó por segundos breves el rostro albino, recorriendo dulcemente los rasgos delicados y atractivos, que se ocultaban de la vista.

*******

Estaba amaneciendo en terrenos Hogwarts, la hoguera comenzaba a apagarse con lentitud, en tanto las camas guardaban celosas sus ocupantes; entre ellas, se hallaban Harry y Draco, quienes aún platicaban en voz baja, acostados en la cama, de frente, separados por un espacio suficiente para estar cómodos, piernas flexionadas, manos encontradas en un muy ligero e imperceptible contacto con su compañero, la vista fija de parte del primero, el nerviosismo del segundo; la melancolía de ambos.

-Así que...eso sucedió- el joven Potter asintió, visiblemente abrumado por la incertidumbre de su amigo, quien intentaba calmarse un poco ante las palabras pronunciadas recién. -Encontraste mi trabajo y me salvaste por él...- una pequeña sonrisita, que Harry no supo interpretar de otra forma que no fuese perturbación, iluminó por instantes su rostro, en tanto desviaba la mirada hacia la almohada, cual si en ella se encontrasen las respuestas correctas. Al parecer, sus últimas palabras no habían sido del todo reflexionadas, dichas sin mucha atención, que demostró con un suspiro largo y lastimero. Ambos sabían lo que tal gesto significaba, el de cabello azabache quizá con más certeza, pues lo había pensado profundamente en las interminables horas de espera.

-Aún tenemos que arreglar algo ¿Verdad?- movió la cabeza en una afirmación, observándolo por instantes, antes de mirar hacia cualquier punto a excepción de su presencia. ¿Tendría que decirlo? ¿Tendría que mencionarle la razón principal de tal inseguridad? ¿Tenía que ser justo en esos momentos en que todos los problemas parecían haber volado lejos? No sabría qué decir, cómo explicarle la pregunta con tan obvia procedencia. Suspiró nuevamente; había disfrutado a un grado de perfección absoluta todo aquel contacto deseado por tanto tiempo; deleitándose con un sabor ya conocido aunque un poco olvidado por los sentidos, de la boca entera con delicioso sabor a chabacanos. ¿Cómo podría decirlo, sin arriesgarse a levantar la mirada, encontrarse con esos ojos verdes examinándolo con grave profundidad, y los labios que anhelaba la mayor parte del tiempo? Lo quería...lo amaba, había sido la primera persona importante y trascendente en su vida, y aunque el deseo de estar con él de forma íntima estuviese taladrando su mente hasta rozar la locura por impaciencia, no podía darse el lujo de destruir la presente cercanía entre ellos si Harry llegase a rechazar sus intenciones. Diablos...comenzaba a pensar como él. 

*******

Recargado en una pared de piedra, que daba al comedor, seguía esperando su llegada, impaciente y casi desesperado; no lo había visto en toda la mañana y ya iba siendo la hora de la comida. La profesora Trelawney los había dejado salir antes debido a una profecía, dicha con voz profunda y espectral, curiosamente a uno de los chicos faltantes a su clase, en específico, al que más veces le había predicho una muerte lenta y desastrosa, además de traiciones y romances, y al que Ron hubiera querido ver en esos instantes.

_//Tal vez deba ir con Dumbledore// _

En tanto vagos pensamientos de ir a pedir ayuda rondaban en su mente sin lograr algún movimiento de su parte por la esperanza de que llegara; una chica se acercó a él, su respiración era acelerada, como si hubiese corrido durante largo rato.

-¡Ron! Qué bueno que te encuentro... ¿Has visto a Harry?- era Hermione, quien tras explicar su frase, se agachó ligeramente, recargándose a su lado en el muro; observándolo fijamente en tanto recobraba el aliento. Ron negó, con los brazos cruzados, despertando de su sopor con inquietud.

-No, comienzo a preocuparme- se mordió el labio inferior, mirando el piso con gran interés. La chica se alzó, analizando la respuesta y uniéndola con más suposiciones que desde hacía días iba tejiendo en su cabeza castaña.

-Es extraño...Malfoy tampoco aparece- completó, haciendo que Ron se ruborizara de los celos para después negar la discreta idea.

-¡Oh vamos! No empieces de nuevo con eso. Ya viste lo que provocamos ayer con nuestras suposiciones...Harry se enojó conmigo...no me quiso hablar en todo el día-

-Fuiste demasiado directo con él... Pudiste tener un poco más de sutileza al preguntarle sobre...tú sabes... Yo sólo digo, es extraño que hayan desaparecido... y que ninguno de los profesores diga algo...- el pelirrojo viró hacia ella, observándola con suspicacia. ¿Por qué siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para interrumpir la tranquilidad del ser humano? Suspiró, preguntándole con voz tranquila.

-¿Crees que nos estén ocultando algo?-

-Tal vez sea por "Quien-tú-sabes"- la chica se acomodó la túnica, sin prestarle mucha atención a la plática sostenida. 

-O quizá Harry y Malfoy flirtean a mis espaldas y el colegio los encubre- los dos quedaron en silencio total, analizándose el uno al otro con curiosidad, antes de que Ron vivara hacia la izquierda, bufando molesto ante su propia idea, cruzando los brazos con aún peor humor, y le recriminara sus propios pensamientos. -Mira lo que me haces pensar...debería confiar en él...me dijo que no había nada entre ellos...que eran sólo amigos- volvió a suspirar pesadamente -Yo ya no sé- bajó la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de su amiga como si en ella se encontraran las respuestas a misterios inexplicables.

-Hay algo que te hace dudar ¿No es así? Algo que no me has dicho...- el chico asintió, contestando en murmullos que hicieron que Hermione se acercara aún más para escucharlo.

-Desde que son amigos, Harry no es el mismo conmigo; no sé, tal vez estaba acostumbrado a ser su mejor amigo, a que dependiéramos el uno del otro, tal vez había cierta necesidad; cuando Malfoy llegó nos alejamos, pasaban más tiempo solos los dos; y yo...bueno, me quedé solo, sin mi mejor amigo. En tanto, me daba cuenta de la mirada que Draco le dirigía a Harry, la forma en que le sonreía o hablaban; no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que teníamos los mismos síntomas (Obviamente yo antes de él). Eso fue lo más básico...uno de los peores momentos, fue aquella vez en la fiesta de Harry, cuando los vi besarse; había en ellos tanta pasión, tanta ternura... Fue su primer beso, Hermione... ¿Sabes lo que eso significó para mí? Con los celos, y con eso de que un hombre celoso razona poco, le dije a Harry lo que sentía; a los pocos días, Draco nos atrapó besándonos...salió corriendo, con Harry tras él. Ese fue el primer indicio, después del beso, de que entre ellos _puede_ haber algo. Sino ¿Por qué le tendría que preocupar tanto lo que piense Malfoy? En fin; ya sabes lo demás, cómo se ven, se abrazan, o se hablan, cómo se divierten; de tan sólo pensar lo del sábado...- tembló de furia, intentando calmarse. -Los vi saliendo de la cama de Harry... ¡Habían dormido juntos! No es que halla nada malo en ello, pero...ni siquiera me había ido a ver después de lo de su "accidente", y se supondría que tengo más derecho de estar con él...pero por lo visto no es así- se detuvo por algunos instantes, observando el techo casi en un trance maniático.

-Y el beso- era exactamente lo que evitaba pensar, y la chica se lo había recordado casi sin pensarlo, crueldad sin premeditación, pero con todo el dolor que podía y de hecho, causó.

-¡Hermione! No quería recordarlo. Sí, sí...ese maldito beso...le creí a Harry cuando me dijo que había sido un juego, que sólo se había estado entreteniendo a espaldas de Malfoy. Por muy tonto que suene, me pareció coherente por unos instantes, incluso divertido. Le creí... ¡Le habría creído cualquier cosa! Y ahora con esto...ya no sé qué pensar. De tan sólo imaginar que pueden estar juntos...si me llego a enterar dónde se esconden, los mató; te lo juro- la chica, quien pensaba definitivamente dejar de dar tantas ideas, dio la mejor de ellas en ese momento; despegándose del muro con aire inocente, observando el camino que daba hacia el comedor con gran esperanza.

-Vamos a comer, no vale la pena seguir esperando-

-Sí, tienes razón- el chico la siguió, adelantándose un paso y yendo hacia el Gran Comedor sin mucho ánimo; por lo menos antes de verse detenido por un tercero, que por azares del destino, había querido asesinar en segundos anteriores.

-¡Chicos! Los había estado buscando- viraron hacia atrás, hallando al dueño de tal voz, quien a pesar de todas las dificultades acaecidas, lucía como siempre atractivo y sonriente. Hermione no desaprovechó y salió de ahí en menos de lo imaginado, no sin antes despedirse cordialmente.

-Bueno, yo los dejo; seguro tienen mucho que platicar- la vieron irse y desaparecer de su vista, antes de concentrarse en lo importante. Harry no tuvo que esperar pregunta alguna, y Ron no pudo esperar respuesta más elocuente y satisfactoria que la que halló en esos momentos. El primero vio su oportunidad en un aula en desuso que se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha, haló a su compañero dentro, abriendo y cerrando a su paso, empujándolo levemente. Antes de que pudiera protestar o quejarse, capturó los labios rojizos entre los suyos, ante el total deleite de Ron, quien no dudó en corresponder el beso comenzando a profundizarse.

Por obra del destino, o de la magnífica agilidad de Harry, Ron se vio en pocos minutos sobre el escritorio; bajo un hermoso chico ardiendo en pasión que en absoluto parecía el tímido niño recién llegado a Hogwarts cuatro años antes. Obviamente, el juramento de Weasley no fue del todo cumplido. Harry y él salieron ilesos poco tiempo después, como si nada hubiese pasado, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

*******

La mayor parte del tiempo, desde la entrada al mundo mágico, la acción de reflexionar y meditar sucesos pasados, presentes y futuros; era una de sus actividades favoritas (o tal vez la de mayor necesidad); a veces no servía de mucho, ya que terminaba por empeorar las cosas en ocasiones imprescindibles, donde el interlocutor, ahora estaba consciente de ello, no debía ser la conclusión sacada de una mente confundida, propia de un joven de su edad, vivencias además de temple y actitud. Ni tampoco de impulsivos deseos, en ocasiones hormonales o _extremadamente sentimentales. Tal vez sí, y con mucha razón, debía mantener cierto rango de equilibrio, no demasiado cerebral, ni demasiado visceral. Lamentablemente, lo hecho de manera incorrecta, por corregir aún clamaba. Y no iba en muy buen camino de hacerlo._

Si bien dicen que es más fácil matar que dar vida; él podía poner todas las pruebas a favor de tal suposición.

Harry bajó la cabeza, encontrando como objeto de su observación, al hermoso chico entre sus brazos, al cual analizó por dentro y fuera, para posterior a tal examen visual, hacer lo mismo consigo mismo, y con los sentimientos y memorias que tal análisis había sacado a superficie.

Tenía que admitirlo, gustaba de Ron.

Pero también gustaba de Draco.

Ron, para él era más que el chico pálido, pelirrojo, alto y tontuelo, hermoso, apasionado y posesivo, divertido, travieso, curioso, temeroso y aún así valiente; era _su mejor amigo, por mucho que odiase recordar tal punto; es decir, era _casi_ (Por no decir que con seguridad lo era) su hermano. Oh, pero qué hermano tan atractivo, y tan lindo; tan... Podía decirse, que tenía cierto enamoramiento, lo cual era muy diferente del amor, tal vez Ron era tan hermoso que provocaba tal atracción en él, quizá era el cariño que sentía por él, por aquel pelirrojo, el que era confundido con el gusto. Lo pensó durante unos largos e imprescindibles minutos. No, físicamente siempre le había llamado la atención; sus rasgos delicados, tiernos, volubles; su forma de tratarlo, de quererlo, le había encantado siempre. ¡Era la primera persona en ofrecerle amistad, compañía y cariño, por vida de Dios; cómo no iba a quererlo! La primera persona, chico o no, en enamorarse tan profundamente de él, en decirlo y demostrarlo._

Sin embargo, él aún no podía corresponder tales sentimientos. Le gustaba, sí, física y psicológicamente, mas no con otras intenciones. Era como... ¿Admiración, fervor? Lo reflexionó largamente, hasta que comenzó a divagar con tantos pensamientos unidos y separados a la vez.

No era posible explicar sentimientos con palabras, era como decir "Me gustas, sí; pero te prefiero como amigo. ¿Por qué? Eh..." He ahí, la gran pregunta, ¿Por qué lo prefería como amigo, cuando estaba consciente de que le gustaba? ¡Oh, claro; porque era el mejor de ellos, porque era _casi_ su hermano, porque era el primer miembro en llegar a su familia, porque al comenzar su romance se perdió esa amistad tan profunda! Porque por mucho que le gustara, no desaparecía la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto y que del todo no estaba en su lista de deseos. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que había servido para unirlos?

Nuevamente, dejó su mente en blanco durante unos instantes, muy breves. Estaba con Ron porque Ron _lo quería, porque su mejor amigo deseaba estar con él de una forma _diferente_. Había pensado, que nadie más lo querría así, que nadie se profesaría suyo hasta la muerte; y se había precipitado gracias a sentimientos (De su parte) malinterpretados; pensamiento que con la llegada de Draco se vio corregido. Posteriormente la culpa había cavado un abismo en el cual derrumbarse. ¡Había dicho que sí, no podía dar marcha atrás!_

Bueno...ya no estaba tan seguro.

¿Cuántas veces había cambiado de parecer, cinco o diez, una docena o una centena, un millar?

Tal vez debería estar haciendo otras cosas en lugar de seguir con decisiones equivocadas que no lograban sino más problemas de los ya acaecidos. Tal vez debía lanzarse el Avada Kedavra y dejar que el mundo se destruyera por sí mismo o en manos de Voldemort, tal vez debía reunir a Ron con Hermione y a Draco con alguien que pudiera merecerlo, y alguien a quien pudiera corresponder; quizá podía huir y posteriormente ser padrino de sus hijos, en tanto él seguía alejándose de todos...aunque eso incluyera a su familia... errando en el mundo, cobarde ante toda decisión. Quizá podía mantener una relación relativamente estable con alguno de sus compañeros de escuela, probar otros sabores, como rico Ravenclaw o combinado Hufflepuff, tal vez en Slytherin podía haber alguien con buenas intenciones... O incluso, si uno reflexionaba fríamente y sin miramientos, en la mesa de profesores había hombres muy atractivos...como Snape, que cuando... 

El chico entre sus brazos se movió un ápice hacia la izquierda, lo que afortunadamente pudo despertarlo de las locuras que a veces se le ocurrían.

Tomó el libro que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había abandonado a su lado, se recostó correctamente, abrazó un poco más a Ron, quien dormía profundamente, con el brazo izquierdo, en tanto continuaba su lectura de Magia Negra, ayudado de las luces colocadas con el ya conocido hechizo; esperando el momento de su entrenamiento con Remus y el profesor Snape.

-Como si en verdad quisiera alejarme- suspiró y cambió de página.

*******

Sangre extraída, huesos diluidos, músculos retorcidos, rostros informes, gritos de dolor.

Un mortífago entre las líneas se separa de sus compañeros, ya no forma parte de los seis que se separaron para hacer correr en el suelo de cadáveres la sangre de hasta el último habitante de lo que alguna vez fue uno de los pueblos preferidos de su objetivo. Va hacia la derecha, nadie percata su ligera retirada en trote, y quien lo hace, no le pone atención, seguro va a eliminar a uno que se ha ido de su alcance, no hay nada que temer. Pero el mortífago está harto; no puede con el trabajo: Es un primerizo, no ha podido matar a nadie, no tiene el poder ni el temple para hacerlo; por compromiso y vigilancia, noquea a algunos, tortura a otros, por un momento lo disfruta, la satisfacción desaparece; no es capaz de arrebatarles su último suspiro de alivio al creer que en realidad están a salvo. Los deja inconscientes, no importa, los mortifagos no revisarán los cuerpos. Presta atención, de reojo analiza varias personas, siguen vivas, están respirando. Pero no es suyo el trabajo, alguien más los ha salvado, es algo demasiado elaborado. No podrá con la verdadera prueba, esto es sólo un juego de niños. Y lo sabe, también es suyo el trabajo.

Un mortífago se deslía por un segundo, es uno de los mayores, uno de los importantes; pero está en duda. Frío, cruel; pasa tras Lucius, sabe que es él, reconocería esa estridente risa maniática donde quiera que fuese; varita en mano, lanza un ataque hacia el suelo, donde una víctima aún viva no puede retorcerse por el dolor. El rostro desfigurado logra en él una mueca de repulsión. Avada Kedavra, no había escapatoria, no había salvación; elevaría plegarías por el alma perdida, pero él no es así, esas cosas le importan nada; mata cual si respirara, es de lo más común para él, le enseñaron bien. Mata a un compañero, nadie se da cuenta, ni el ahora occiso lo vio venir. Le cayó mal desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Es lo bueno de ser un mortífago. Observa nuevamente al suelo, poco después de donde cayó el antiguo cuerpo; oye unos quejidos de dolor, completamente solitarios, es una mujer, y no hay risa; está viva y sin atacante momentáneo. La fémina gritaría, chillaría del terror, pero este sentimiento lo impide inteligentemente, suerte, sólo tiene unos huesos rotos, quemaduras, torturas, le sangra un ojo...parece que lo ha perdido; los clásicos extremos golpes, una rodilla en un extraño ángulo, el cráneo ligeramente quebrado; la han violado varias veces, simultáneamente, nada fuera de lo común. Traumas seguros, tendrá que ir a San Mungo por un tiempo, pero por lo menos está viva. Está a punto de gritar, pero él, asegurándose que nadie lo ve, levanta la varita entre su mano izquierda y con ella misma hace la señal del silencio por delante de la máscara que oculta su faz; la mujer, tras un grave silencio de titubeo, ansiedad y locura, asiente con una sonrisa, se queda sin palabras, cierra los ojos y finge inconsciencia. Él es vengativo, frío, rencoroso, será un mortífago; pero no es así de cruel, el no mataría a nadie otra vez, no si no lo merecía o si podía evitar la constante vigilancia. Por última vez ve a la dama; ese cabello ébano, le recuerda a su supuesto objetivo. Pero él no lo hará, no es su trabajo, él...va a detenerlo mientras esté en sus manos.

Un mortífago. Hace tiempo fue reclutado, no tiene mucho, se nota en sus ojos; pero ellos son ocultados por la amable máscara; no muestran el aún terror de tal escena, y aún así, voltea a la izquierda, ve a uno vivo dentro de la casa secreta que han invadido, oculto tras el refrigerador, apunta apenas y lo mata. Demasiado fácil, demasiado quieto, muy silenciosa fue su muerte; necesita gritos, se ha hecho adicto a ellos. Quiere que supliquen por un poco de piedad que nunca tendrá nuevamente, le gusta escuchar crujir los huesos, oler la carne quemada, escuchar los gritos cuando arroja pequeños insectos que van devorando a la víctima, viva. Le gusta la lenta forma en que queman a ciertos personajes, casi tanto que no se siente...por unos instantes. Saborea las grotescas escenas, pero sabe que su objetivo aún no está cumplido, tiene un trabajo, algo que sólo se obtendrá mediante un secreto que guardan celosamente contados seguidores. Tiene que averiguar si las piezas están dispuestas, si "él" lo ha logrado. Es el traidor. Pero después de todo, con tantos mortifagos, mil veces más experimentados; haber sido la elección de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", es todo un honor, es suyo, es su trabajo. Es el último en salir, cuando un breve suspiro llega a sus oídos, la casa en ruinas está en completa oscuridad, toda la noche lo está. Da un paso hacia atrás, una respiración casi inaudible; abre un ropero al parecer trabado con un seguro ya roto; tras varias capas, túnicas y demás, oye un pequeño sollozo. Una niña entre el escombro le pide ayuda, la sostiene entre sus brazos, levantándola hacia la escasa luz que entra por la ventana, tendrá si acaso cinco o seis años; qué linda, sus rizos, su carita de nerviosismo. Le recuerda a alguien que vio morir hace tiempo, poco antes de su llamado a las filas, pero no quiere pensar en ello, sólo ve la razón por la cual está ahí; traicionando a uno de sus mejores amigos. "Ven, pequeña...yo te cuidaré. Mira, vamos a jugar un juego, para esas lágrimas, bonita... Así está mejor. Te ves muy bien así, no vale la pena llorar, por nadie. ¿Que dónde está tu familia? Oh, cómo me lo recuerdas...pero tú no eres como él, tú no me traicionarías... Yo, ¿Cómo te llamas? Ah, lindo nombre... Monique, yo, voy a ser tu familia ahora. Vamos afuera, vamos a jugar un rato... ¿A qué? a "Aurores y ladrones" Nosotros, somos los aurores, y uno de mis amigos será el ladrón ¿Que qué robó? Oh, nada importante...sólo lo que yo más quería" Sacó de la túnica, colgado en su cuello, un collar de plata, suave cadenilla de perfecta composición, un rubí rojo resplandeciendo levemente era el dije de tan hermosa joya, un rubí encerrado por un sol de plata hecho de serpientes. "Mi amigo se llama Harry...y es muy famoso... Sí, lo vamos a derrotar, con ayuda de esto y de alguien más al que pronto vas a conocer" señaló nuevamente el collar, al que tantas veces había utilizado.

*******

Pequeños fragmentos pueden llegar a su mente, a pesar de la protección dispuesta sobre las filas.

Un "NO", grave, en un grito, con una duración de toda una respiración profunda; sale de entre sus labios con tal volumen que varias ventanas son rotas en un instante, es demasiado el dolor, demasiada empatía. Se ha arrodillado en la cama sin darse cuenta, sus manos puestas en puño sobre sus rodillas son prueba del estrés que intenta superar. Gritos, tortura. Levanta el rostro, por primera vez en varios segundos, se da cuenta de que alguien intenta hacerlo entrar en razón. Recuerda la realidad, ha dormido la noche del viernes en la cámara de los entrenamientos, con su profesor favorito, en algo totalmente del momento. Quiso acompañarlo en su debilidad, pronto será luna llena. Es sacudido fuertemente, fue sólo un sueño, pero realmente no lo fue.

Se abraza a Remus, la mueca es correspondida; es demasiado tarde, su corazón lo dice. No pudo detenerlo.

Pero vio al traidor, entre sus sucios brazos una pequeña niña, le muestra un borroso collar...que le parece extrañamente familiar. Circunstancialmente, algo aprieta su pecho, el abrazo es demasiado poderoso, él lo ha hecho así, algo se clava en su piel... Sin ser grosero, en algo puramente momentáneo, se separa, se lleva la mano derecha al cuello, saca la joya, aquella que le regaló Ron; ante la mirada expectante de Remus; que sin pizca de ternura toma la mano que mantiene en alto la piedra preciosa.

-¿Quién te lo ha dado?- Ante tal curiosidad, ansiosa, melancólica, casi lunática; Harry no sabe qué decir. Lupin tiembla, está demasiado nervioso, y demasiado débil. Silencio. Lo piensa durante mucho tiempo, se muerde el labio inferior; actuó precipitadamente. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, no puede mentirle al joven de ojos verdes, que aún espera una explicación. -Ese collar, se lo dio ese maldito de Colagusano a tu padre...poco después de que tú nacieras...- 

No gritos, no preguntas. El simple silencio.

Ambos se duermen, no dirán nada. No saben qué.

*******

Todos guardaron silencio, era demasiado. Algunos, tal vez la quinta parte de la población estudiantil dentro del castillo, salieron del Gran Comedor ese sábado, rumbo a sus respectivas casas, a la lechucería, a dar un paseo que pudiera aclarar los pensamientos; la noticia había caído como balde de agua fría.

Harry bajó la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, no había leído la nota en "El Profeta", ni había corrido a ver a Dumbledore para saber por curiosidad los detalles del ataque; él sabía que no se había podido salvar mucho, y su intervención en el asunto no haría más que complicar las cosas. No podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable. 

Draco, quien se había presentado hasta ese día a la vista pública, deslizó la mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa, colocándola sobre la de Harry, en un acto de comprensión y apoyo, además de un ligero regaño, que hasta su contacto afable formaba un puño por ende lleno de dolor. 

Voldemort _sabía de sus movimientos._

Y por ello Hogsmeade estaba tapizado de cadáveres, San Mungo de afectados, y todo el colegio Hogwarts, mudo.

*******

Lloviznaba afuera, algunos habían salido ya de clases, a pesar de ser recién las seis de la tarde del lunes; profesores y alumnos deambulaban con privados destinos y disposiciones. Dos chicos se encontraban sentados en una amplia banca de piedra que daba hacia el exterior; fuera del alcance de la lluvia platicaban acerca de un mismo chico desde hacia media hora. Extraño realmente era que ella no se encontrara en la biblioteca, después de arrastrar a Weasley dentro del recinto educacional. Tal vez...era otra forma de reconquistar. 

Ron no había sabido si decirlo o no, ignoraba la reacción que tendría Hermione, pero al final todas las palabras que faltaban por decir estaban sobre la mesa; era nuevamente su amiga. Tal vez ya lo había olvidado, o no le importaba lo suficiente, o esa linda cabecita castaña era tan inteligente que el tiempo presto había pasado. Lo más seguro, casi podía jurarlo, es que quisiera el bienestar de ambos antes del propio; tanto así llegaba el sentimiento hacia sus dos mejores amigos. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente ante una pregunta de la chica. Todos los secretos habían sido revelados, no había nada que temer con Hermione.

-Sí, hablamos de ello...- una suave sonrisa, coronada por el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas usualmente pálidas, fue suficiente respuesta. -No te imaginas, Hermione- volteó hacia ella, con un dejo de vergüenza. -Harry ha estado muy...cariñoso. Resulta tan cálido, tan reconfortante...tan apasionado. Y estos últimos días... no sé si decir esto...- volteó hacia ambos lados del solitario pasillo, por obvias razones no había nadie escuchando. Esperó unos segundos más, antes de virar a la chica, intentando no mirarla demasiado; terminando por no hacerlo por la simple cortedad; el color en su rostro se había acentuado hasta un llamativo tono escarlata; ella esperaba con una complaciente sonrisa, palabras que definitivamente la tomaron por sorpresa. -Bueno...me ha propuesto tener relaciones- los ojos castaños se abrieron casi al máximo ante la incredulidad de que ese fuese el mismo Harry que ambos habían conocido.

-¿En...En serio?- hubo dolor en su pregunta, no fue _realmente_ algo que la complaciese, por mucho que le gustara platicar con Ron. La mirada se volvió triste, un corto tic nervioso se halló en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, en tanto forzaba una sonrisa que hacía segundos había desaparecido por completo. Pero Ron no se dio cuenta, contestó afirmativamente, recordando el cortejo de Harry, los jugueteos, el coqueteo entre clase, las ligeras o profundas caricias por debajo de la mesa a la hora de la comida, los besos entre corredor y corredor; la invitación al baño de prefectos...aquel miércoles en que le sugirió _pasar a un nivel superior en la relación_, pero hasta el momento no había dicho nada como respuesta.

Lo dejaría sufrir por unos días más. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de poder contenerse solo.

*******

Un libro de Magia Negra se encontraba cerrado sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, dentro de la Cámara de los Entrenamientos. Llevaba varias horas en la misma posición, abierto sólo por curiosidad, pero protegida como se hallaba aquella lectura, era imposible que viera algo en él. Tres pergaminos se encontraban enrollados a su lado, el tintero abierto con una pluma en su interior, la otra había caído sobre la fina caoba, logrando una mancha negra de tinta. Dos libros más a su lado, uno de Transfiguraciones, el otro de Historia de la Magia; se encontraban encimados sin mucho cuidado, sin duda alguna arrojados más que colocados frente a la chimenea y el sofá donde ambos descansaban.

Elevó la mano derecha hasta el cabello suave de su compañero, jugueteando con su textura por unos largos segundos. Perdió la vista en la infinidad de las llamas comiendo de la leña con ligeros movimientos; pero en realidad su mente no estaba ahí, sino en la visión de Hogsmeade, donde por segunda vez había visto a su querido traidor... Nuevamente sin rostro, sin voz; sin más que pequeños fragmentos tomados al azar. Por una milésima de segundo viró hacia el chico entre sus brazos, analizándolo casi con un reflejo del instinto de supervivencia. No le gustaba pensar que él podía ser el traidor.

La piel que hizo formal invitación a ser acariciada recibió apenas el roce de la yema de sus dedos que bajaron con lentitud por su cuerpo, recorriendo el rostro albino, la frente, los ojos cerrados debido al profundo sueño, las mejillas cálidas, la crema de sus labios, la piel blanca de su cuello, los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen; deleitándose con cada trozo de su cuerpo que aceptaba la seducción con ligeros movimientos involuntarios, librada de la tela.

Sin embargo, su solitario recorrido no duró mucho, pues leves sacudidas le anunciaron que su amante iba despertando de su ensueño, el cual hacia poco más de media hora nublaba cualquier oportunidad de placer.

La mirada se fijó sobre su pecho, pues al abrir los ojos fue lo primero que encontró, el suéter índigo y los pantalones de mezclilla. Subió los ojos, centrándose en su objetivo, una hermosa sonrisa se hallaba en los labios finos y elegantes que clamaban por un beso de 'buenos días', aunque tal expresión sería usada incorrectamente, hallándose en plena tarde a punto de desfallecer en noche.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no lo necesitaron. Una sonrisa, el recorrido de la lengua de Harry sobre su propio labio inferior, el ligero mordisco que dio al mismo, en una descarada señal de seducción.  Tras ello, una risa melódica cambió la situación, el joven Potter echó a reír con energía ante su propio gesto, para sin ningún preámbulo capturar los deliciosos labios en una sonrisa.

El beso solicitó profundidad, los labios no fueron suficientes.

Draco quería preguntarlo nuevamente, quería saber cuándo le diría la verdad...

Pero unas experimentadas manos ahogaron por completo sus palabras en suspiros y quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

¿Les ha gustado? A mí, la verdad no; no supe cómo plantear todo lo que pasó por lo que opté por lo más sencillo y simple, tal vez el próximo capítulo lo explique mejor. Lamento que me haya quedado así. Lo que sí me gustó, fue la parte de los mortifagos, ah, por cierto, alguien ya me ha dado las respuestas correctas, pero no diré quién... =03 enero 2004=

Un beso y hasta la próxima.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome. 


	27. Dementor

**Falsos juramentos**

Ha jurado amistad un traidor entre nosotros, todos somos inocentes, al mismo tiempo sospechosos. Uno de nosotros ha mentido, desafortunadamente, podría ser cualquiera.

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

Espero que sea de agrado este capítulo, y disculpen la demora.

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

____________________________________________________

**Capítulo 27. Dementor**

_-Está en peligro. _Lo sabe: desde el entrenamiento hasta cada uno de sus movimientos; uno de sus mejores amigos ha sido el traidor, lo sé. Jamás he podido hablar con él, permanece a 'su' lado, no dice nada, obedece con exactitud; sus palabras, sólo dedicadas a 'él', traen noticias de las que pocos teníamos conocimiento. Es torturado continuamente, pero no dice nada, no grita ni pide clemencia, cuando es llamado no dicen su nombre, sólo un ademán es necesario para hacerlo pasar. Es de esta escuela. Está aquí en estos momentos, lo enviaron a espiar y dentro de unas cuantas horas volverá, con nueva información. Hay algo más, no es el único en esta situación...en realidad son dos, pero al otro tampoco lo conozco, sólo lo he visto dos veces, una, completamente solo con "Usted-sabe" y el amigo de Potter, la otra en el ataque a Hogsmeade. Sólo dicen que es un arma secreta...una sorpresa para todos...-

-Las acusaciones que das son demasiado austeras, Severus... Podría ser cualquier persona, un espía disfrazado de un chico de la escuela...incluso un hechizo estratégicamente colocado... ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que nos han traicionado, más aún, cómo podemos saber que es uno de los amigos de Harry, en realidad?-

-Porque 'él' mismo lo ha dicho, no dice su nombre, sólo que se mantiene cercano a nuestro objetivo, que no sólo torturará a Potter físicamente, logrando en él la venganza tan anhelada al despojarlo de su trono durante tanto tiempo...sino le arrebatará lo que más quiere, en una transacción recíproca. Le sería fácil, ahora que ha recuperado su poder al máximo, terminar con nosotros, para enfrentarse con el chico; pero no quiere que sea tan rápido... quiere que Potter le suplique la tortura y finalmente el Avada...-

Contadas milésimas de segundos tardaron los ojos azules en envejecer varias décadas, por un momento, parecía cansado, agotado y avejentado; como si cada peso de los años por fin recayera sobre sus hombros. Suspiró profundamente, recargándose en la silla alta, en una visión clara de dolor.

-No podemos permitir que lo hagan. Dime quiénes son los mejores amigos de Harry, tendremos que investigarlos a todos, incluso reforzar las medidas de seguridad...necesito que vigiles más de cerca al chico, cualquier cosa extraña, por pequeña que parezca, puede ser un peligro latiente en estos momentos...- por unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, ambos en completa reflexión de sus propios pensamientos.

-Weasley...Malfoy...Granger...Anderson...Lupin...- ambas miradas se encontraron, demasiado intrigados en la última propuesta.

-Llama a Harry, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- sólo un asentimiento sirvió de despedida temporal, antes de que el hombre alto, vestido totalmente de negro, diera media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. -Ah... y Severus, que nadie se entere; saca al chico de la forma más cautelosa posible- un ligero murmullo y la puerta se abrió y cerró a su paso, dejando a Dumbledore nuevamente solo.

*******

-Esto no está funcionando..._idiota_...Harry no está cayendo...- soltó un largo suspiro, alargando el silencio mortal de los gritos desaparecidos. Por un momento, el espacio incompleto de la voz ausente se tornó escalofriante, mano trémula y llena de pústulas sangrantes. -Tienes que pagar tu incompetencia... _Sepáralos_...-

Pero tal vez, era mejor así.

_Crucio._

*******

Un nombre fue susurrado en tono bajo, siendo casi inaudible en el espeso espectro de la oscuridad. El dueño, sumido aún en un sueño hondo y abismal, dio media vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la petición de despertar que no fue atendida; un ligero movimiento desde su hombro en son de la misma súplica sólo logró que se revolviera levemente entre las sábanas, claramente renuente a abandonar el delicioso letargo en que se encontraba desde hacía horas. Un brusco movimiento, ya sin pizca de consideración, unos afilados dedos clavándose en la piel trigueña cubierta de besos nuevos y antiguos de diversos destinatarios; y la poca discreción al escupir su nombre, tuvieron resultado.

-¡Potter!- la contestación, definitivamente un grito de protesta, fue sellada dentro de sus propios labios por una mano fría cubriéndolos sin suavidad alguna, casi arrancando un despliegue de energía, destructor de la súplica de silencio. -Silencio, Potter...sígame- pudo reconocer la voz, así como la molesta temperatura de las mazmorras hundida en su piel, justo donde hacía instantes se hallaba el causante de su silencio. Sin decir nada, sin siquiera reclamar la interrupción de sus sueños, se levantó de la cama en varios movimientos calculados y mudos, colocó los anteojos sobre el puente de la perfecta nariz y la curvatura de sus oídos bajo el cabello azabache travieso; tomó la camisa negra, arrumbada sin mucho cuidado en el borde del mueble, colocándola sobre sus hombros y cerrándola conforme la figura invisible dentro de la oscuridad le guiaba a su destino. El amante de aquella noche quedó sin él, sin siquiera darse cuenta del intruso que se lo había llevado, abandonándolo a su suerte dentro de sus propios sueños. Ron.

*******

Él lo defendería hasta el último momento, mientras estuviese en sus manos, mientras le quedara aliento en los pulmones y hechizos en la memoria; mientras pudiera levantarse siquiera para pelear a manera muggle, en tanto Harry estuviese vivo; no importaba dar la vida en ello. No porque creyera en sus jóvenes ideales, o porque el frío corazón de suavidad de bloque de concreto hubiese tomado un poco de sentido común. No es que hubiese dejado de ser el Severus de siempre. No porque el joven Potter le agradase. No porque hubiese dejado de odiarlo. No porque le simpatizara en lo más mínimo. No porque se tratara del "Niño que vivió". Un Gryffindor, enemigo natural. No, no era para lavar la culpa, no debía ser considerado un simple pago.

Quizá empezaba a creer en Harry...quizá estaba enloqueciendo.

No ansiaba razones, no entendía explicaciones; estaba ahí cumpliendo una misión, una obligación que no sabía cómo había ido a parar a sus asuntos pendientes. Mucho menos entendía, porqué él, justo él, tenía que ser testigo, juez y jurado de la confesión del hijo de su más "querido" enemigo, James Potter; cuando existían millones de personas más, miles que hubiesen torturado, matado y escupido en Dios mismo, de tener la oportunidad que él, en esos instantes, odiaba con fuerza sobrenatural.

_Esfuérzate._ Había pedido Dumbledore, antes de que con una sonrisa divertida en la mirada celeste, los dejara solos a ambos, excusando tener asuntos importantes que tratar, explicándole en total silencio de un instante a Snape que él mismo se haría cargo de Harry. Que él, ¡Él entre todas las personas, tenía que tratar con Potter, ser amable (Por Dios... ¡¿Ser amable y considerado?!) y comprenderlo! La maldita suerte seguramente estaba muerta en el piso, después del ataque de risa que debió tener al causar tal situación.

Ahora mismo, prefería ser torturado por el innombrable, tal vez resultaría más reconfortante.

Pero aún así, rebeldemente contra cualquier expectativa, se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea, uno donde cabrían dos personas solamente, por obra del director de Hogwarts; realizando una rápida seña con la mano derecha señalando el asiento a su lado, junto a una mueca de obvio desagrado ante la incómoda tarea. Habló, tras un par de segundos de espeso silencio, sepulcral, frío, doloroso, hartante, cruel; sin observar al compañero de cuarto más allá de lo accidental, centrando la mirada maliciosa en las llamas danzantes, amarillas, anaranjadas, rojizas y azules, extraños contrastes de un mundo ilusorio. Explicó, no hubo réplica. Espero, parecía no haber esperanza para que el chico bajara a tierra.

Indignación, dolor, rencor, odio, cierta parte de melancolía, desconfianza, incluso temor, furia, vergüenza; todo revuelto dentro de un solo cuerpo, hermoso, frágil, fuerte, pequeño, grande, perfecto; convulsiones llenas de tristeza y rencor. Los ojos verdes, brillando de dolor, deslumbrando tonos rojizos de furia contenida; jugando a preguntas y respuestas, contestando incógnitas sin réplica, mostrando más sentimientos de los entendidos por el limitado ser humano; comprendía lo dicho, pero no quería aceptarlo. Él mismo lo había sabido, de la forma cruel y banal de las predicciones, dentro de la bruma de las pesadillas, acompañada de veneno verbal, peleas causadas por su sola presencia; y a pesar de ello, de que todas las evidencias señalaban al sospechoso, no podía aceptar la realidad.

Parecía absurdo, algo de un tonto cuento de hadas, algo de un viejo relato, algo demasiado trillado; uno de ellos traicionándolo. ¡A él! ¡Al que hubiera muerto por salvar la vida de su Judas!

Pero aún así lo comprendía.

¿Quién lo haría? Tal vez, él mismo, aunque sin duda sin el propósito de un suicidio, le había entregado clavos de la medida adecuada, proporcionado el mazo, dado el látigo, se había quitado la ropa; la cruz, la había cargado y llevado al lugar de la ejecución, había buscado el peor día, en el que todos los astros estuviesen en su contra; y había invitado a sus mejores enemigos, a sus queridos traidores. ¡Incluso había construido la cruz y se había acostado en ella tras caer tres veces!

-Potter, sé que esto es difícil- el chico volteó sorprendido, despertado abruptamente gracias al balde de agua fría que significaron las palabras de su profesor, llenas de preocupación. O por lo menos, en su abismal lapso de concentración, le pareció que la frase interrumpida estaba llena de dolor por él. -Intentar pensar...debe ser difícil para usted, un verdadero misterio cómo hacerlo- los ojos verdes, antes abiertos al máximo se relajaron y entornaron en son de réplica, ya le había parecido demasiado sospechoso.

Razones, era lo único que estaba pidiendo, no precisamente el nombre ni ubicación del traidor. Snape tenía razón en algo, estaba divagando demasiado en situaciones innecesarias.

Suspiró, recargando el cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá color avellana, elevando la vista frágil y perdida en el techo elegante; queriendo estar muy lejos de ahí, entre más solitario, mejor.

-Cualquiera. Todos tal vez...o sólo uno. ¿Dice usted que uno maneja a otro?...Eso era algo que no me esperaba. Está bien...supongo que ya no importa si alguien más lo sabe, pero será una larga, larga historia. ¿Quiere sospechosos...así de simple?... Ejem...profesor. ¡Eh, respeto! Perdón, no debí hablarle así- dijo con muy bien fingida voz afectada. Tenía la cara hacia Severus, ligeramente acurrucado en su propio lugar, una pierna flexionada hacia su pecho, arriba del sofá, la mano derecha sobre ella; la cabeza recargada en sí mismo. Buscó nombres, los metió en una pequeña urna mental, revolvió bien, suspiró, metió la mano y sacó uno al azar. -Ron- se mordió la lengua al pensarlo. -No me he portado bien con él...nada bien. Y lo sabe, los dos estamos conscientes de ello. Podría ser, es una posibilidad, es lo único que estoy asegurando. Le he lastimado mucho, de todas las maneras inimaginables, es mi mejor amigo...pero...-

-Por ello es uno de los más peligrosos, es el que más conoce de usted. Cada movimiento, si es él, será registrado con exactitud de cronómetro, puede hacer lo que quiera de usted... ¿Quién podría sospechar de él?- Harry bufó molesto, antes de admitir que tenía razón, algo realmente doloroso en él.

_//Tal vez yo fui el primero. Yo le traicioné antes de que esto comenzara. Sería mi culpa. Toda, absoluta y totalmente mía// _

-¿Qué me dice de Anderson?-

-¿Gabriel? No tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo. A menos que llegara a mí no por simple casualidad, sino por un plan perfectamente equilibrado...no lo había considerado...pero Gabriel...bueno, él es...muy... inocente para hacer eso...- formó una expresión extraña, de total incredulidad, bajando la pierna y recargándose totalmente sobre su costado izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá, de tal forma que el ángulo frontal de su cuerpo fino y hermoso daba cara a un Snape, harto y poco paciente.

-Potter, no confíe demasiado...lo tendré en cuenta. Puede quedar eliminado, o bien esa "inocencia", como ingenuamente ha llamado a la posición de ese chico, es solo otra parte del plan...quizá es la obra maestra en sí....una trampa, para que en cualquier momento de descuido, usted, tontamente confíe en él... Quite esa cara, Potter, no tengo tiempo para sermones acerca de la amistad. Y si no le importa, no quiero perder más de éste, tan preciado para mí- Harry se limitó a morderse interiormente el labio inferior, soportando el deseo de azotar a Snape contra la pared.

-...Hermione... Yo, bueno...le quité la amistad de Ron gracias a un impulso. Ya casi no se hablan, si bien siempre se peleaban, después de algo que yo hice...se separaron definitivamente, casi fue oficial. Pero no, ella no haría nada así, no es esa clase de persona. Es buena, además...aún habla conmigo, me quiere y me apoya ante cualquier situación. Le importa mi felicidad... No, ella no es, puedo asegurarlo...- Snape hizo una mueca de desaprobación, sin interrumpirlo, lanzando un ligero gruñido como única réplica.

_//Aunque si bien no le faltarían motivos...// _

-...Draco...- el profesor parecía inusualmente interesado, un extraño brillo de perspicacia se hallaba en su mirada fría y usualmente sin expresión alguna. -Él...bueno...por las mismas razones de Ron. Ambos están ligados a mí de la misma forma, y los he lastimado por igual...quizá más a Malfoy que a Ron. Lo abandoné durante un tiempo, para complacer a otras personas, pero ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo separados, por extraño que parezca...-

-Eso quiere decir que aún son amigos ¿No es así?- un muy ligero rubor se situó en las mejillas del chico trigueño, producto de sus propios pensamientos, que de haber sido perceptible, podría haber sido justificado a las llamas candentes de la fogata.

-Sí... _O algo as_...- la última frase fue dicha más para sí, casi suspirada, por lo que el profesor de Pociones no reparó en ello.

-Como sea- dijo con total indiferencia, separando la mirada. -Lo mejor será que se cuide las espaldas, Potter. En estos momentos no puede fiarse de nadie, por más amigo que parezca, existe la posibilidad de que sea la persona que estamos buscando- el helado odio en su mirada se acentuó aún más, cuando con voz totalmente pagada de sí misma, realizó el siguiente comentario. -Después de todo, lo que le pueda suceder, estará ciertamente justificado por sus propios actos- Harry permaneció en total silencio, la mejor respuesta que pudo hallar.

*******

Suave, imperceptible, respiración nula, voz inaudible, movimientos mudos y totalmente calculados para evitar por completo el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo fino como una corriente eléctrica, un relámpago de mortal energía a cada segundo de vida que aún le restaba por sobrevivir, llevando a su cansada cabeza, mensajes, pequeños impulsos bombeando sangre en todas direcciones, avisando del grave maltrato del cual había sido víctima; como si no lo supiera. Pero ninguno de sus intentos de pasar por un fantasma dieron resultado cuando al colocarse delicadamente, sólo rozando la sábana escarlata, un rayo de electricidad corrió con más rapidez que un pensamiento por todo su cuerpo, hasta la última hebra del cabello exquisito, pidiendo ayuda a quien estuviese cerca y atento a escuchar su silenciosa súplica; provocando un alarido retenido por sus dientes fuertemente cerrados.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el dolor, tal y si la maldición no hubiese sido retirada justo antes del camino sin retorno, de la locura infinita, el desvarío enfermo; alucinaciones abstractas de un mundo irreal en que ni la vida ni la creación han jamás existido, en que el pasado sólo es sombra de lo ajeno. Pero no había sido el momento de deshacerse de él, no cuando su trabajo parecía negarse a ser terminado, no cuando su misión estaba inconclusa; el Cruciatus paró justo a tiempo, abandonándolo sin plan ni mapa alguno en un plano aún terrenal, tan despierto para gritar de dolor dentro del cuarto fuertemente asegurado, tan inconsciente que no pudo hacerlo, tan dueño de sí mismo, que no pudo moverse un solo centímetro hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada; arrastrándose más que ningún otro verbo hacia las afueras del aula abandonada, retirando todos y cada uno de los hechizos confusos, que con desesperación no regresaban rápidamente a su memoria. Poniéndose de pie sólo al último instante, en que dobló la esquina y susurró la contraseña. Dijo haber salido recién de la enfermería, haberse sentido muy mal a medianoche; y su aspecto, pálido, enfermo y confundido, no quiso desmentir sus palabras por más falsas que fueran.

Tal vez debía haberse esforzado un poco más.

Ojalá todo pudiera terminar pronto, no más mentiras ni engaños, no más palabras alentadoras sin razón, lejos las explicaciones inciertas; sólo la cruda, cruel y dolorosa realidad acompañando al destino, esperándole en el sendero que le conduciría a su propio desenlace, que aunque su intervención estaba cada segundo más cercana, jamás estaría tan escalofriantemente lejos y próxima en un mismo instante.

Cerró los ojos, intentó olvidar el dolor, sacó su varita, apuntó a los doseles y susurró un hechizo dentro del cual pudo desahogar todas sus penas sin pedirle discreción al silencio desaparecido...a los pocos minutos, y debido al cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormido, aunque no por ello, pudo descansar esa noche.

...Cómo... ¡¿Cómo diablos podría entregarlo si lo amaba tanto?!

*******

La mejilla derecha brilló delicadamente con la tenue luz; la causante fue una leve gotita salada que brotó de sus ojos jóvenes, experimentados y cansados, inocentes y perversos, que jamás, durante sus escasos años de vida, vieron tan terribles actos como los que había cometido con su propia mano; con la varita guardada entre los pliegues de la túnica pesada y abrigadora, que a pesar de su calidez, no le guardaría nuevamente del frío. No cuando la temperatura relente provenía de un corazón cubierto de hielo por sí mismo forjado, a su propio beneficio y juicio, con el solo fin de matar a una de las personas que alguna vez juró proteger más allá de la vida; capa, espada, varita, amenaza, vida, cualquier arma hubiese sido utilizada para salvar tan preciada alma, de la oscuridad y el mal; por lo menos...habría sido, y lo fue. 

Pero ya no más.

No cuando el Cruciatus, el Avada, y diversos métodos de tortura, que en ocasiones aún helaban la sangre y hacían temblar de terror al corazón todavía vulnerable; ya formaban parte de su vocabulario común, prácticas, entrenamientos que sólo le llevarían a la batalla final: Matar a una de las personas que más quería. Algunos de los cuales, había experimentado en carne propia nuevamente hacía contadas horas de desesperación.

Cruciatus era el último hechizo que de su varita había surgido, dirigido a un chico en especial, a alguien que esa noche le había fallado, llegando con noticias desalentadoras acerca de su plan...se había detenido justo a tiempo, despertando de su propia desesperación, retrasando la locura de aquel incompetente, aquella "arma secreta" que parecía tan prometedora en un principio no muy lejano, que le había decepcionado.

De entre sus ropajes oscuros tomó un pequeño rubí en forma de cabujón, color sangre de paloma, rodeado por la figura de un sol en dos dimensiones, hecho de serpientes de plata, blandiéndolo ante la hoguera por los extremos de la cadenilla de plata, imitando la titubeante incertidumbre de la que se sentía víctima; la estrella en su interior irradió un color opaco, muy parecido al índigo tras los cristales de la mansión Riddle que esa noche le había hecho invitación a quedarse entre sus frías paredes.

-Harry...lo siento, pero no puedo perder tan fácilmente. Tú mismo me enseñaste a luchar hasta conseguir, incluso cuando mis propios métodos y reglas no funcionaban; jamás quedarme en silencio, dijiste; ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo aprendimos tanto juntos, cuánto ganamos...y al final cuánto perdí por tu terquedad? Oh, lo sé...sé muy bien que somos amigos- una sonrisa irónica, lastimera y con cierto rencor se formó en sus labios. -O por lo menos, lo fuimos alguna vez...- soltó un largo suspiro, que oprimió su corazón, por el mal estado físico en que se encontraba. -Pero tienes que aprender de tus propias enseñanzas...tienes que sufrir, percibir, sentir perder a las personas que más amas. Lo que pasó esta noche no es más que un pequeño tropiezo, algo que pronto todos olvidaremos; en tanto, la clase continúa, Harry...- pronunció palabras difíciles en latín que sólo las paredes sombrías pudieron escuchar, mientras pequeños movimientos pendulares fueron provocados desde su muñeca hasta el rubí que pendía del objeto entre sus manos, el cual inmediatamente acopló el ritmo, y la joya, hermosa, brillante, al final maldita; giraba sobre su propio eje, suspendida más que sostenida por la barrera protectora de las serpientes plateadas cubriendo parte de sus laterales. -Pobre Hermione...yo también la compadezco a veces...- la luz de la hoguera fue succionada por una iluminación mayor, un resplandor escarlata que cubrió el cuarto, librándolo por breves minutos de su penumbra y frialdad.

*******

_El frío de la oscura noche traspasaba más allá de la piel ligeramente bronceada, manchada, dolida, cortada, moreteada, partida, ultrajada; mucho más de los huesos roídos, rotos, pesados; de los músculos forzados, sangrantes, a trozos; del alma transparente, vacía, el corazón frío, pendiente, del pulso débil, escondido bajo la leve capa de carne viva, abierta con delicados movimientos, lentos, profundos, realizados con un hechizo; sus muñecas abiertas. El frío de la noche, la niebla, la húmeda, contradictoria noche; la sangre, su sangre, lo único cálido._

_De espaldas, rendida, suplicando; su orgullo, vanidad, su valentía Gryffindor, eran ahora no más que un agradable recuerdo incongruente; algo que estaba a su lado en esos momentos, de rodillas junto a ella, rogando al mismo cielo por la complaciente muerte; pero muy lejos, muy ajena, riéndose de su situación con la voz maniática propia de la locura traumática de la experiencia._

_Uno de ellos, uno de tantos, cuyo número era innombrable entre las sombras; tomó su cabello castaño, revuelto, lleno de sangre, entre sus manos; halando su cabeza en movimientos brutales, contra el gigantesco árbol muerto, siniestro, como si fuese a caerse, pero sin hacerlo; golpeando la frente despejada de cualquier cosa que no fuese sangre y fluidos extravagantes; hasta lograr abrirla nuevamente._

_La chica, una figura frágil, una simple adolescente. Pero él sabía que la conocía, sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto; mas no se movió, no realizó movimiento alguno; tenía pleno conocimiento de que no era su batalla, de que por más esfuerzos que hiciera por pedir ayuda, de su garganta no saldría otra palabra además que las obscenas vociferaciones que de ella ya surgían. Era uno de ellos. Un cambio de imagen, le permitió con hórrida claridad, observar la repugnante escena._

_Estaban en un bosque frondoso, oscuro, malvado, seguramente encantado, maldito; ella estaba de frente a un par de árboles, grandes, frágiles y eternos, cuyas ramas negras, quemadas y muertas, se retorcían en decadentes formas de plaga y destrucción. El más lúgubre ambiente, las raíces en forma de serpientes, de gusanos putrefactos tirados a su suerte en el suelo; parecían retorcerse bajo sus pies, la oscuridad sólo menguada por la luna llena, la soledad, el grito sin auxilio; le parecía extrañamente familiar. No eran muchos, no lo parecían, pero para la escena, eran excesivos. Las ramas sostenían el peso muerto de la chica, con látigos. Ambas muñecas se hallaban abiertas, una "T" casi perfecta en cada una de ellas, desde el cruce hasta el antebrazo; ambas sostenidas, cada una amarrada a su propia esclava de tortura, cada una sostenida fuertemente a las ramas. Su brazo izquierdo casi completamente quemado, la piel se hallaba negra, inservible, por el fuego de hacía horas, se podía levantar con el más mínimo movimiento del viento, hasta lograr ver el hueso blanco y lleno de sangre, roto. El maltrato llegaba más allá de su hombro, parte de su pecho. Su cuello, amarrado al grueso tronco, cubierto del plasma bendito de su frente, que tantas veces fue golpeada; mostraba las marcas propias del estrangulamiento. Varios látigos cruzaban frente a su pecho, perdiéndose entre un laberinto de ataduras, las piernas abiertas, forzadas; de rodillas._

_Ya no importaba, no hubiese podido defenderse, ni aún hallándose en libertad._

_Quería hacerlo, quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, pedir ayuda, pero de sus labios rotos no salían más que sollozos, pequeños jadeos de súplica hacia sus propios captores._

_Lo único que podía era pensar... pensar en liberarse, pensar en que pronto terminarían con ella. Pensar en la muerte y reír al soñar que llegaría. Hacía tanto que no gritaba, hacía siglos parecía, uno tras otro habían tomado su cuerpo, sin caricias ni recorridos lentos. Varios de ellos a su alrededor, los demás observando, unos cuantos se alegraban con tomarla de la cabeza y aplastar su cráneo de tal forma que parecía explotar; las torturas tal vez ya no cabían en su cuerpo. Ni el Cruciatus, que la habían conducido casi a la locura, pero eso no sería deleitante para ellos._

_Ya no podía verlos, tal vez era mejor así; pues de otra forma aquellos rostros le habrían perseguido incluso estando despierta, si acaso...si acaso sobrevivía. Y Dios sabía, no quería que fuese así. Pero supo que algo estuvo mal cuando pudo ver su propia violación, y el cielo, aquel que no hizo nada por ella... (¡Aquel que no lanzó truenos en son de venganza! Aquel que no escuchó sus súplicas, que fue testigo y no hizo nada al respecto... ¡Cómo lo odiaría desde esa noche! Maldito cielo...caerás...y en ese momento, yo ya no estaré aquí, te veré, me reiré...y yo tampoco detendré tu caída) en una misma escena confusa...algo le habían hecho...sus ojos estaban más que fuera de órbita._

_Cubierta de su propia sangre, de su propia piel quemada, de su tortura, del dolor, del placer impuro de los Mortífagos._

_¿Cuántas veces la habrían ultrajado en esa misma noche? ¿Cuarenta? Incontables como las malditas estrellas que no despertaron a Harry Potter._

_Pero él estaba ahí, viéndola...intentando despertar...intentando gritar...intentando detenerlos...se volvía loco dentro de su propia mente, se retorcía del dolor ante tan repulsiva escena...y al mismo tiempo se veía tomar el cabello castaño, ver los ojos tristes, desmayados, muertos y sin brillo; azotar nuevamente la cabeza de la chica, contra su propio puño, hasta dejarla inconsciente...sólo para despertarla...y volver a empezar con la tortura. De su túnica sacó un pequeño puñal...y cerró los ojos._

_Con ese solo movimiento, con el pequeño descuido del enlace, despertó._

*******

Oscuridad como aquel sueño, la pesadilla y visión que le había asaltado entre sueño y sueño, algo muy fuera del alcance del subconsciente que regía sus ilusiones; todo entre los doseles escarlata de su cama solitaria. Las sábanas se hallaban al extremo de la cama, empujadas por sus propios movimientos. Pero no se movió un ápice, la mirada mitad esmeralda, mitad rojiza; mitad depresión, mitad furia; estaba completamente fija en el techo de madera; pero no por mucho tiempo. Sólo estaba asimilando información, en tanto el oxígeno era encerrado en sus pulmones, prohibida entrada, prohibida salida; sus mejillas comenzaban a palidecer. Sus labios rojos se entreabrieron lentamente...liberando lo que tanto había anhelado.

Un grito.

Un grito que pudo romper sus propios hechizos en la cama, voz grave que con un estruendo demasiado alto para ser verdadero, arrojó en pedazos las ventanas protegidas por encantamientos difíciles. Sus ojos, abiertos al máximo brillaban color escarlata; los labios hermosos y rojizos por fin liberaban todo el oxígeno, palideciendo por la falta de él.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba desencadenando en esos momentos de locura, de total furia; se levantó, tiró muebles, destrozó su propio recinto, cayó de rodillas, aún gritando de dolor. La cicatriz en su frente estaba sangrando, un hilillo del preciado plasma recorrió sus pestañas delineadas, imitando el color de su mirada...

*******

Un aroma penetrante, indescriptible con otra palabra...dolor. Muerte. Lágrimas. El piso tapizado de alumnos de todos los grados, algunos habían salvado lugar en el sofá, otros con menos suerte intentaban simplemente acabar con la agonía; los mismos profesores sintieron el corazón encogerse al momento de dar el primer paso. Había tal tristeza, y tal magia, en la habitación...que no pudieron contenerlo. Sólo Dumbledore parecía lo suficientemente entero para poder dar otro paso...pero sólo uno más, simplemente palabras.

-¿Quién es el causante de todo esto?- silencio a su pregunta, no más que los aullidos de dolor ignorando la súplica por atención; una chica en el sofá más grande, se retorcía del dolor, tomaba sus rodillas, escondía la cabeza entre ellas, balanceándose una y otra vez en un vaivén maniático; golpeándose la cabeza de vez en cuando en pequeñas palmadas, como quien quiere despertar de una pesadilla. Sus amigos, a su lado; intentaban ayudarla, pero no podían más que preocuparse por su propio sufrir; regresando la mirada a la nada; volviendo a las escenas mudas que jamás se atrevieron a nombrar. Ron estaba de rodillas en el suelo, la respiración descompuesta, la mirada desorbitada, recargado en el brazo del mueble, donde su hermana sollozaba; intentaba llegar a ella, mandaba su cuerpo entero a obedecer órdenes mentales, pero no hacía más que caer a un lado, con la única suerte de poder levantarse nuevamente. El dolor era demasiado. Vio a Dumbledore de reojo, los profesores tras su protección. En otra ocasión, en algún otro momento, en que tal embarazosa situación hubiese terminado; recordaría el rostro de sus mentores intentando serenarse, casi rompiendo en lágrimas como hacía tantos minutos lo habían hecho todos. En especial de Snape, quien había dado media vuelta, recargado en un ligero rincón, que le daba el resguardo para no ser descubierto. -Profesora...salga...- la voz no requirió son de mando, pues tan pronto fue escuchada, tras unos segundos de respiraciones exhaustas, McGonagall tuvo la energía y cobardía suficientes, el valor necesario de salvar el orgullo, para lograr salir de la casa. -¿Quién ha hecho esto?- nuevamente, no hubo respuesta a la pregunta que se forzó a formular. Lo que estuviese pasando, lo que parecía tener la fuerza del total mundial de dementores, era mucho más fuerte que él, mucho más inexplicable de lo que se pudiese narrar con simples palabras; ni siquiera él podía detenerlo. Ron intentaba responder, intentaba salvar a su mejor amigo; pero no hallaba la voz, ni siquiera la energía de sollozar. Toda la paz, toda la cordura que quedaba, se drenaba con cada uno de sus respiros, con todos sus latidos. Ladeó la cabeza, se apoyó en el suelo; totalmente afónico; logrando ver entre la multitud que había intentando correr fuera del lugar que ya se sabía infectado, a un ser que llamó especialmente su atención: Draco. El ex-Slytherin en plena agonía, arrumbado tras uno de los sillones, llorando abiertamente; las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos abiertos hacia el vacío de ningún lugar, los labios suspirando palabras que nadie escuchaba, sufriendo en soledad, y después de todo, en completo silencio. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse, aunque fuese sólo por curiosidad, decirle que todo estaría bien...que Harry no tardaría, que volvería con ambos... _¿Con ambos?_ Entre la furia que desapareció el dolor, encontró su voz, encontró la energía suficiente para forzar sus palabras.

-Harry...- volteó hacia el director, rogando porque sus susurros fueran audibles, aunque él sintiera que se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón, por el extremo esfuerzo que estrangulaba el poco oxígeno dentro de su cuerpo albino. -Harry...pesadilla... Bosque...Mortífagos...Harry...hechizo...- las palabras se ahogaron nuevamente en el mar de dolor, volviéndose sólo sollozos, pero en su frase al azar se hallaban las pistas suficientes para armar el rompecabezas. Harry había tenido una pesadilla sobre el Bosque Prohibido, donde los Mortífagos tenían papeles especiales...había lanzado un hechizo...había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba saliéndose de control.

*******

Dios sabía cómo había llegado hasta el castillo, era el único testigo que pudiese decirlo, el único que podía recordarlo; pero Dios no existía, no podía hacerlo, no la había salvado de sus captores. Así que sólo quedaba el mudo Bosque Prohibido como solitaria y oscura prueba de su inocencia, de sus movimientos; porque él mismo ignoraba parte de su regreso; lo había olvidado, siendo movido por la furia en un ataque de pesadillas. Sólo quedaban manchones en su mente, palabras y hechos escritos con tinta en papel bajo una fuerte lluvia.

Bocabajo, sólo el cabello castaño, empolvado, algunos mechones de raíz habían sido arrancados, lleno de lodo, de sangre, de todo; quedaba de ella reconocible; revuelto y enmarañado, cubierto del aroma de la muerte. La carne trémula, fría, tiritando de agonía; rota. Sólo su cuerpo maltrecho y partido, en total desnudez, de espaldas, hacia el suelo de raíces alimentándose de la sangre pura, emanando de las heridas mortales; era lo único que recordaba como escena en el bosque. Sólo ella tirada en el suelo, entre su propia sangre, hierbas, insectos, árboles, sobre, bajo, en medio de la oscuridad que no hizo nada por ella.

Su mente jugaba sucio cuando caía en trance profundo.

Ella, tirada entre el todo y nada del Bosque Prohibido. Ella entre sus brazos, bajo la protección de la capa de Harry Potter, cabeza hacia atrás, espalda, miembros y cuerpo entero abandonado. Ellos siendo recibidos, él con el peso muerto de su amiga agonizando, por los profesores, que recién habían formado una caravana de búsqueda, un equipo que no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino que separaba la cabaña de Hagrid de la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts. Miradas recriminatorias, odio, dolor, pena, depresión, una que otra chispa de perspicacia. Los mentores, ayudándolo con su carga, movilizando a la chica hacia la enfermería, dándole expresas órdenes de subir hacia la oficina del director inmediatamente; tenía muchas cosas que explicar. No le dieron oportunidad de verla nuevamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviese realmente viva cuando llegó al colegio; no recordaba su rostro desfigurado, ni el estado en que la había hallado; solo su espalda fina, su cabello castaño revuelto, lleno de sangre, suciedad y muerte.

Fawkes se hallaba ante él, observándolo pleno, cercano; cantando una canción melancólica que no sirvió de mucho para su estado; pero le sentaba bien a la depresión. Sobre su rodilla, en tanto Harry acariciaba sus alas majestuosas con el revés de la mano izquierda; perdido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando capturar sus memorias, organizarlas para poderse defender de lo que vendría a continuación. Pero por más que trataba, no encontraba más que escenas confusas que antes ya habían sido una y otra vez analizadas.

No sabía si llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, o si acababa de llegar; no tenía idea del tiempo, ni energías para averiguarlo, ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podría cambiar saber la simple hora? Sólo quería distraerse un poco, olvidar que estaba ahí, esperando su condena.

Pero él no había hecho nada, simplemente había estado allí para ella, la había salvado de una muerte segura, o lo había intentado.

Una mirada celeste distrajo su atención, hacía varios segundos el fénix había dejado de silbar la triste melodía. Dumbledore se hallaba a pocos pasos de él, a punto de sentarse en su propio lugar al otro lado del escritorio; observándolo preocupado.

Harry sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie, comenzar a pedir disculpas por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho aunque no lo recordara; pero no lo hizo, no se movió un ápice, no tartamudeó ni empezó a hablar; simplemente dirigió la mirada adolorida hacia el asiento principal, aguardando cualquier pregunta y recriminación sobre su crimen, un crimen que entre lagunas mentales le era imposible recordar.

-Esta noche ha sido muy larga. Y muy oscura...- comenzó, sin ir directamente al punto en especial. -No sabemos qué sucedió allá afuera, o cómo ha comenzado este desastre; los aurores han recorrido de pies a cabeza el Bosque Prohibido, o por lo menos, donde la señorita Granger fue encontrada según tus propias referencias; pero no han hallado mayores pruebas que diversos objetos...tú sabes de qué estoy hablando... ¿Verdad, Harry? Pudiste verlo. Ataduras, consecuencias, resultados. Han sido Mortífagos, de eso no hay la menor duda; pero no dejaron el menor rastro de su visita a nuestros terrenos...sólo tus palabras son prueba- se dejó caer pesada, lentamente, en el asiento; pareciendo con todos los años del universo sobre sus hombros. -Es obvio que han sido ellos, ¿Quién más podría si no? No es necesaria la marca, ni rituales, ni una nota explicativa; todos los sabemos. Pero esta vez han llegado demasiado lejos... La señorita Granger- Calló, pareciendo concentrado en sus propias reflexiones, mirando a Harry tristemente sobre sus lentes de media luna; los ojos celeste demostraban la tristeza y el sufrimiento que le apresaban las palabras. -Necesito que me digas qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en tu sueño...y lo que encontraste en el claro del bosque...- el trigueño musitó una penosa afirmación, sin el atrevimiento de levantar la mirada hacia su profesor; sobrellevando la situación. Con sus propias palabras, entrecortadas en ocasiones, muy detalladas, perdidas en un espacio que ni él mismo comprendía; liberando las frases con la soltura de su propia confusión, esperando que tuviesen sentido; repasándolas una y otra vez en la mente descontrolada que vagaba en busca del momento perfecto para salir huyendo en busca de Hermione. Su voz era un espectro grave, abandonada de toda esperanza u optimismo, ni alegría ni ilusión, ni adrenalina por el momento; simplemente la tristeza de saber que el desastre fue culminado en cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

-Pero...no recuerdo nada además de mi sueño, solo el encontrarme despierto en la cama, gritando, para después estar de pie a su lado; y encontrarme con ustedes de regreso al castillo...y de ahí....estar aquí sentado, sin saber cómo llegué exactamente.... Profesor...olvidé todo...todo...- la desesperación se adueñó momentáneamente de su cuerpo intranquilo, alzó las manos, ocultó el rostro por algunos instantes; subió con posma su contacto, llegando a su cicatriz, cuya brillantez comenzaba a ser alarmante. Arqueó la espalda, atrasó la cabeza; se revolvió el cabello lentamente, con un aire de sensualidad que jamás le abandonaría. -Fue mi culpa... Ella es mi amiga, la lastimaron porque es mi mejor amiga... ¡La violaron para lastimarme a mí!- había alzado la voz, había ocultado nuevamente el rostro entre sus manos, en un signo de derrota, no podría más con todo ello; estaba comenzando a alterarse de nueva cuenta.

-Harry...hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte... Ella no ha sido la única perjudicada esta noche, debes saberlo, porque en sí, es más aun tu responsabilidad. Tus poderes están saliéndose de control... Cuando te fuiste al Bosque Prohibido, quedó un hechizo muy poderoso en tu casa...no sabemos qué fue...tu empatía, tu magia, un despliegue de energía con potenciales destructivos; pudo ser simplemente una forma de expresar o defenderte. La cuestión es, Harry...- continuó, tras un suspiro largo y cansado; intentando tener el mayor tacto posible. -Que todos han salido perjudicados... ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasa con los dementores? Imagina que su fuerza, la que se alimenta de la felicidad de las personas, es multiplicada, abandonada en su más pura esencia en el centro de la Torre Gryffindor... ¿Qué crees que tal cosa produzca?- el chico alzó los  hombros, demostrando la respuesta obvia; sin poder apartar de su rostro la confusión clara, demostrada en sus ojos ligeramente cerrados con perspicacia, y su seño doblado en pequeños pliegues sencillos de concentración. Su corazón acelerándose presentía lo temido.

-Simple...que todos mis compañeros dejen de ser felices...que todos los que toquen Gryffindor y sus alrededores caigan en una depresión tal, cercanamente igualable al beso de un dementor... Pero no entiendo profesor, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?- Albus encontró los ojos verdes, intentando no romper con su tranquilidad.

-¿Quisieras ver a la señorita Granger?- entreabrió los labios para reclamar su respuesta, pero la proposición era lo suficientemente buena para impedirlo. Asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de pensar que llegado el momento, obtendría las soluciones a preguntas que no le habían permitido formular.

*******

_Un grito fue lo que me despertó por completo, algo que en otra ocasión, en otro lugar, y con otro tono, no hubiese sido más allá de un susurro para mi suculento cansancio. Sin embargo, estaba sucediendo, justo ahí, en ese instante, con el timbre de voz, suave, acariciante, de mi mejor amigo, de mi...amante para ser exacto; de Harry Potter._

_  
Tras algunos instantes de confusión, me percaté testigo de la llamada de auxilio segundos antes de su inicio. No recordaba haberme puesto de pie, ni corrido a la cama de al lado, deslizar los doseles y observarlo pidiendo ayuda con sus lindos ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus labios en contraria acción; sus brazos intentando romper un abrazo protector que no recordaba haber comenzado. Y sin embargo, me encontraba en ese lugar, en la misma posición ya relatada, preguntándole a Harry qué le sucedía, porqué gritaba..._

_Irónico tal vez, encontrar al salvador del mundo mágico gritando en su cama, conmigo, su mejor amigo, aquel que comparte más allá que simples palabras fraternales, Ron Weasley, entre todos tal vez el menos indicado para servir de ayuda, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo; irónico porque posteriormente, él será el que me salve, a mí y a todos, de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". O al menos eso nos gusta pensar a todos. Seamos realistas, dejemos de comportarnos como los soñadores que somos. Eso es realmente lo que queremos, lo que anhelamos, ver al innombrable caer en manos del chico dulce, de cabello revuelto, ojos verdes, valentía inigualable, estructura fina, comportamiento efímero Slytherin, de quince años, que es Harry. _

_Ver al mayor mago oscuro de la historia en vergüenza ¿verdad? Verlo derrotado ante el hechizo implacable de un chico que aún grita ante sus pesadillas._

_Pero volviendo a lo que traen estas palabras; él logró soltarse, obviamente. Verán, Harry siempre se encarga de las cosas. O bueno, hasta este momento ha tenido la suerte de poder hacerlo. Había dejado de gritar por unos instantes, supongo que el silencio absoluto tuvo la duración de un respiro, pues al momento comenzó a gritar nuevamente; de un solo golpe me alejó, tirándome al suelo, donde momentos después me alcanzó, sólo para levantarse con dificultad, apoyándose en la cama, tirando de los doseles; tomando lo primero que estuviese a su alcance para desahogar sus penas. Creo que en ese momento, negó haber estado rodeado de muggles toda su vida; porque "tomando" no está bien utilizado. Quise decir que las cosas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor, con la mínima señal de sus manos en ademanes de desesperación. Había dejado de gritar. Su silencio pudo despertarme lo suficiente para ver el cuarto, en casi completa oscuridad, de no ser por los rayos lunares entrando por la ventana rota (Cosa que percataba recién, de igual manera). ¿Cómo es que entonces había podido ver sus movimientos con tanta seguridad de que eran ciertos? La luz. La luz escarlata proveniente de aquel collar era la causante de ello. No, tampoco me había dado cuenta de ello...como si en mi memoria faltasen las partes fundamentales, como si todo hubiera sido demasiado rápido para captar cada uno de sus detalles inacabables._

_Algo terrible debía haber estado sucediendo, siempre es así cuando ese rubí toma parte de nuestra historia. Algo que aún no sé que es, pues estoy inconsciente._

_Cerré los ojos, dejándome caer, dejando de observar a Harry destruyendo nuestro cuarto, donde los chicos estaban alrededor nuestro...por unos segundos más...cayeron al suelo, a mi lado..._

_-El bosque...los Mortífagos están en el bosque....-_

_Tratamos, lo juro, intentamos salir de la Sala Común, pero abandonar el cuarto de quinto curso de Gryffindor había sido suficiente logro, tambalearnos por la escalera, una tarea excepcional, llegar a la sala, una prueba de heroísmo. Y quedarnos en ella...supongo que una pizca de lealtad._

_Perdonen, creo que estoy delirando un poco. No sé dónde estoy, o en qué estado me encuentro. Gracias a Harry, a los entrenamientos y a ese rubí...no lo recuerdo._

*******

Paso a paso se acercaba a la enfermería; avanzando lento, suspirando continuamente, arrastrando los pasos, haciéndolos largos y eternos; deseando que cada uno jamás terminara. No quería verla. Se detenía continuamente, recargándose en una columna desolada, escondiéndose en un rincón en el que nadie pudiese verlo, amarrándose, desamarrándose, volviendo a atar los cordones de los zapatos relucientes, acomodándose la túnica, buscando algo en su mochila, hablando con una chica que mataba su tiempo acosándolo, a la que jamás hubiese mirado de no ser porque estuvo justamente en su camino, porque era otra entretención, un 'alto' más para no llegar a Hermione. Pero ni sus pocos ánimos pudieron contener la repulsión hacia la Hufflepuff, que no dejaba de parlotear un segundo acerca de él, acerca de lo que 'sabía' podía complacerlo.

Tras unos minutos más de agonía, pretextó no querer quitarle más su tiempo, y que él mismo tenía cosas que hacer; se despidió rápidamente, se alejó corriendo; jamás volvería a huir de sus problemas si eso significaba tener que soportar a frívolas fanáticas adictas al sexo, ni a sus tontas pláticas de una cita que jamás, ni muerto, ni amenazado por Voldemort, asistiría.

No pudo evitarlo, dio vuelta a la esquina, dio el último paso: estaba en la enfermería, tocando a su puerta, esperando a Madame Pomfrey por la sola inercia de hacerlo. No había marcha atrás.

Después de ello, no tardó mucho en estar nuevamente ahí, como todas las tardes desde hacía poco más de media semana, delante del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, quien bien podría haber pasado por un cadáver, un dejo de la guerra.

La había visto tanto, que no necesitó alzar la mirada de la inmaculada sábana suavemente colocada sobre su cuerpo, para saber de sus heridas, o poder describirlas, contarlas, de derecha a izquierda, de abajo arriba, de magnitud a gravedad; para poder decir, entre escalofríos y pena, porqué Hermione estaba muriendo. Porque eso era lo que entre líneas gritaba el diagnóstico de los profesores, de Pomfrey misma. No había marcha atrás, no daba mejorías, las heridas no estaban sanando rápidamente; no había la menor pizca de voluntad para volver a la vida, siquiera para dejar de estar dormida.

Cerró los ojos, no sabía porqué estaba ahí. Tal vez...nuevamente era la culpa. Porque dijesen lo que dijesen, Dumbledore y sus amigos, había sido, total, plena, absoluta, sinceramente, su culpa.

*******

La capa de invisibilidad siempre le había brindado un confort del cual deleitarse; recordar que su padre y mejores amigos, los merodeadores, habían vagado, engañado y divertido con ella como único testigo lograba en él una paz momentánea, un saborcito en la punta de la lengua, dulce aunque sutilmente doloroso. Ponerla sobre sus hombros, le traía tristes recuerdos que jamás sucedieron; recordar que su padre ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, colocándole la capa, incitándolo a salir un rato, olvidarse de problemas que aún no era hora de enfrentar. Le gustaba pensar que su padre le cubriría, si acaso Lily se llegaba a enterar, le diría que estaba dormido, que había tenido mucho trabajo en Hogwarts, que tenía ganas de descansar; entonces ella se iría, satisfecha, confiando que su marido le diría la verdad. Pero Harry estaría afuera, con James cuidándole las espaldas, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él...un merodeador.

Le agradaba soñar bajo la capa, incluso sin moverse un ápice por los corredores, resguardándose en un ligero recoveco del lugar, donde nadie pasaba; subir a la Torre de Astronomía, perderse por los terrenos de Hogwarts, por sus jardines eternos. Le gustaba pensar, que por un momento no era Harry Potter, sino simplemente un chico de quince años, con amigos, enemigos, con problemas y buenas notas escolares, con los típicos dilemas de un adolescente...un chico que no tendría a Voldemort tras sus pasos, a uno que sus mejores amigos no traicionaran...a uno, que no huyera de ellos, cobardemente bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, esperando que la ya acostumbrada felicidad, la pasajera paz, lo envolviera cálida, aparentemente eterna; antes de desaparecer bajo la uniforme realidad. Hacía mucho había sobrepasado el cinismo.

Ron no entendería si le dijera, si acaso alguna vez dejaba de huir de él, lo cual comenzaba a ser dudable después de media semana de duración, las razones por las cuales había tomado tan abrupta decisión. Realmente, Harry no esperaba que comprendiera, él mismo no lo hacía. De lo único que tenía pleno conocimiento era del daño que causaba a su alrededor; comenzaba a pensarse como una plaga para todo aquel que se le acercara. Comenzando por sus padres, por Sirius, por Draco, por Ron... por Hermione, por el Gryffindor que aquella noche había agonizado, aquella noche inolvidable para la casa, que nunca se atrevió a tocar el tema por temor a represalias del trigueño, medidas drásticas que él no tomaría; comenzando y terminando por cada uno de ellos.

No hacía más que daño a las personas que amaba, o que lo amaban; su familia tan perjudicada, tan vapuleada por su fama y por sus propias trabas existenciales, trabas que no debían existir, pero aún así estaban. La familia que en un principio, por el mismo Mago oscuro, Voldemort, le había sido negado. La familia que él, con esfuerzos, derrotas, encuentros, pesadillas, accidentes, sangre y dolor, había conseguido. La familia que le había acogido como uno más de ellos. Todos sus amigos. La familia que poco a poco iba desintegrando, gradualmente iba matando. De la familia que iba tomando sus amantes, Ron, Draco.

Ya la madrugada iba saliendo a paso lento, ya serían las cuatro de la mañana, si tuviera un reloj que consultar. No había más que temer, ambos estarían dormidos, él podría descansar un poco más, unas cuantas horas antes de volver a empezar, de recordar que estaba ahí. La señora del vestido rosa cubrió nuevamente su travesura, haciendo como que se iba por otra parte, como que estaba durmiendo, como que no veía al chico, a pesar de que lo hacía.

Pero Harry estaba muy equivocado, pensando en disfrutar de libertad y dulces sueños, de la sutil y pasajera tranquilidad, cuando le habían sido negados desde hacía tanto tiempo. Él no era más que un esclavo, otra ficha más en el tablero.

Alzó la mano derecha en un movimiento largo, casi eterno, despojándose de la capa, la cual se deslizó con sensualidad por su cabello alborotado, su rostro ligeramente bronceado, los lentes, que casi tira, así como por la nariz suave, los labios deliciosos; el cuerpo exquisito y la melancolía, que no podía quitarse de encima; la capa reveló con su caída detenida, el hermoso ángel que había decidido desplomarse con sus pecados, en un lugar inhóspito al parecer, donde el único sonido era el silencio acompañado del compás de su respiración inaudible. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes, inteligentes, intranquilos; por el momento tristes, vagaron larga, sin prisas, la Sala Común de Gryffindor, deteniéndose en las llamas de la chimenea, cuyos diversos colores devoraban los troncos, o al menos eso parecía; pues en realidad el fuego eterno no se detendría hasta que la orden fuese expuesta clara y en voz alta; y la madera, seguiría intacta al término de la fogata. Bajó la cabeza, su hogar debería ser protegido con su propia vida, ese al parecer era el propósito de su vida.

Porque si hacía tanto daño, el único gesto noble, no egoísta de su parte; sería quitarse de en medio con un sacrificio culminante, que salvara a todo el mundo mágico y muggle, de ser posible, como todos querían. Tal vez todo era un juego, un juego con la capacidad e intención de destruirlo, de convencerlo de dar su vida...de dar lo único que consideraba realmente suyo, aunque fuese sólo a veces, sólo cuando dejaba de ser "El niño que vivió" y comenzaba a ser Harry. Nuevamente él se quedaría con nada, y en realidad, ya no sería nada más que un simple recuerdo, quizá agradable, quizá no; no sería más que "El niño hermoso de ojos verdes que alguna vez vimos... ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Sería olvidado, y ni siquiera entonces, su sacrificio sería realmente reconocido, ni siquiera importante o agradecido. Sería no más que el arma, que creen todos controlar; un objeto sin alma ni sentimientos; porque él sabía que creían, era así.

Tal vez, quitarse de en medio sería lo más adecuado; se estaba convenciendo. Pero no podía darles la satisfacción ¿Verdad? Porque ambos tendrían lo deseado de salir él perjudicado. Voldemort habría vencido, el mundo tendría a su mártir. No, no les haría tan fácil la tarea.

Pareció al fin, después de largos minutos de pie e inamovible, percatarse de la penetrante mirada que cuestionaba sus pensamientos; la cuestión por la que la capa de invisibilidad había sido colocada sobre sus hombros en primer lugar, la preciada huída que no pudo realizar, el paso hacia atrás que no pudo dar, la llamada no se hizo esperar una vez tenida su atención.

-¿Por qué me evitas, Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que avanzamos...todo lo que logramos?- no supo qué contestar a eso, no más que el agudo silencio que nuevamente hizo acto de presencia. Ron estaba ahí, parado frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, lo suficiente para que los gritos no fuesen necesarios; su cabello rojo, hermoso, suave y atractivo, llamaba de su parte una caricia que recayera posteriormente por el resto de la piel cremosa y cálida que lo recibiría con estremecimientos, que le invitaba a besar los labios entreabiertos en una protesta pronta a realizarse, observar los ojos azules y perderse en la perfección de sus rasgos infantiles, tan conocidos, tan misteriosos y tantas veces recorridos con ligeros besos como suspiros del viento. Pero ya no era hora de pensar eso, su tiempo había acabado. El incidente con Hermione le había enseñado, debía alejarse mientras la guerra estuviese presente, debía darse un tiempo, con todos. Si es que de la guerra salía con vida. Pero no sabía si ellos lo comprenderían. -¿Por qué no me contestas?- los ojos azules le presagiaron lo peor, un ataque de furia y dolor; algo que si llegaba muy lejos terminaría por contagiarlo...y entonces no sabría cómo controlarse. Debía decírselo pronto, mientras hubiese tiempo, mientras pudiese aprovechar el estado de shock en el que quizá recaería para salir de ahí, huir antes de tener que dar explicaciones exhaustivas que terminarían por expresar sus verdaderas emociones y propósitos. No quería que Ron saliese perjudicado, no aquel albino, con las mejillas llenas de pecas, los rasgos de un niño todavía; atractivo por igual; no su descuidado pelirrojo. No su mejor amigo, su hermano.

_Ya no quiero verte._

Tenía que admitirlo, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera estado presente, habría hecho oficial su cambio de casa; se habría convertido en un Slytherin. Había sido demasiado duro con Ron, demasiado tajante en abandonar su relación, fuese la que fuese. Pero era necesario...no soportaría ver a otro de sus amigos, al que más quería, en manos de Mortífagos. Dio media vuelta grácil, cuando Ron aún no comprendía del todo sus palabras, con aún la capa entre sus manos; se despidió con un déspota bostezo que no pasó desapercibido.

-Tú...- lo paró, justo cuando llegó a las escaleras; sólo un susurro de su voz fue suficiente para hacerle alto a sus movimientos, hacía sólo segundos, seguros. El chico tenía la cabeza agachada, demasiado concentrado en conservar sus energías, controlar su cuerpo, no lanzársele encima. Sabía que era una lucha desigual, Harry ya no podía consigo mismo.

_//No... Por favor...no digas nada...no hagas nada...aún me puedo arrepentir// _Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que terminaría por derrumbar sus vagos esfuerzos por mantenerse como todo un Slytherin; las pocas fuerzas resguardando la entrada de un ataque seguro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pues a Ron le sobraban estrategias, siempre sabía cuál nervio sensible tocar, qué parte de su memoria le haría caer de rodillas pidiendo perdón por tan falsas palabras; pero lo que salió de los labios de Ron fue menos que inesperado.

Tenía más que razón, jamás pudo haber estado tan en lo correcto, fue lo que pensó el trigueño; no había otra palabra que lo describiera en ese momento, la manera en que miraba, lo que causaba; lo que había hecho en la habitación hacía sólo media semana. Sonrió amargamente, en tanto subía las escaleras hacia su lugar de descanso, aún así...lo había esperado toda la noche...aunque sólo fuese para decirle que lo odiaba, para aclararle sus verdades... Verdades a medias, o escondidas, pues sabía que por más que lo odiara, seguiría amándolo por demasiado tiempo. Harry cerró los ojos, formando silenciosamente en sus labios una palabra de perdón.

Comprendió, se fue a dormir agradecido.

Un "Te amo" habría sido devastador. Y aunque también lo dicho fue así, sabría superarlo. Mentalmente, Harry le agradeció, le mandó un beso, acarició sus labios; mentalmente recorrió su cuerpo blanco como porcelana con pequeñas caricias que sabrían a gloria; mentalmente amó a Ron, por sin saberlo, comprender.

_No eres más que muerte y sufrimiento._

_La causa de todos los problemas._

_Un dementor._

____________________________________________________

**Continuará...**

No espero buenas críticas en este capítulo, es muy confuso, y tiene muy pocas explicaciones, aunque es evidente de las "personas" que hablo ¿verdad? En cuanto a lo demás, me habría gustado extenderlo un poco más, pero me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, no por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Entre el trabajo, la escuela, las ocupaciones y mi familia, no me doy abasto. Pero aún así, no pienso renunciar a esta historia. Si les gusta, si no les gusta, aún así, escriban. =17 Feb. 04=

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermano menor, por cumplir años, y por comprender.

_"En realidad no puedes amarme, no soy más que muerte"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome. 


	28. No me dejes caer

**Falsos juramentos**

Ha jurado amistad un traidor entre nosotros, todos somos inocentes, todos somos sospechosos. Mientras se descubre al culpable ¿Podrías besarme?

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

_Próximamente_

           "Madness" Harry x ¿?......Realmente no te has ido......

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________

**Capítulo 28. No me dejes caer**

No espero que comprendas, no pretendo permanecer en este lugar hasta que entiendas lo que sucede, lo que hace tiempo que te escondemos todos, porque siendo sinceros, era obvio que esto sucedería, no podíamos ser inseparables; llámalo si así te apetece, una petición, o nómbralo perdón, pronuncia el vocablo aburrimiento. Dale la nominación que desees, dile tontería. 

Mis ojos están cerrados pero sé que me observas fijamente, siento tu mirada justo en el centro de mi frente, un ligero cosquilleo que incomoda, pero no trato de parar; intentando adivinar pensamientos prohibidos para ti. No eres bien aceptado aquí en mi mente; mi querido niño-que-vivió, pero aún así intentas; y tengo que reconocer tu esfuerzo.

¿Razones? Por favor, mira a tu alrededor (Aunque no ahora), mira quién te acompaña todos los días, mira en la cama de quién duermes ¿No te parece suficiente motivo? Tú no lo sabías, de acuerdo, no sabías de nuestro pacto; lo acepto; pero ¿Acaso no tú mismo me aconsejaste, nos avisaste a ambos dejarnos de tonterías? En ese entonces, nosotros (él y yo), ambos, no lo sabíamos; sin embargo, tú, tú, siempre tú, mi amigo...tú lo sabías. Tal vez lo supiste antes siquiera de enamorarnos, incluso antes de que fuéramos amigos.

Porque así fue.

Sólo ten en cuenta algo, lo que pase ahora que la guerra se ha desatado será únicamente lo que mereces.

Hasta mañana. 

Por cierto, ¿Te gustó lo que encontraste en el Bosque Prohibido? Lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, porque para eso están los amigos.

¿Verdad, _Harry_?

*******

El ambiente frío, solitario, le recibió con los brazos abiertos, tal vez lo considerara su amigo, quizá quisiera cobijarlo por unos instantes, reconfortar, desaparecer la melancolía de sus rasgos finos y sensuales; tal vez sólo lo engañaba, lo esperaría camuflado entre la espesura, lo abrazaría suave, gentil, por unos instantes, antes de tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo; no sin dejar de recordarle lo que parecía una maldición desde su infancia: Ninguna amistad, ningún encuentro, dura para siempre.

Bajó la mirada, susurró la contraseña, suspirando su tristeza en palabras que sólo el hechizo en la entrada pudo comprender; con pasos lentos se adentró a la cámara de sus entrenamientos, con la cabeza baja en son de derrota; avanzó sólo unos cuantos metros, quedando muy cercano de la entrada, demasiado absorto en sí mismo, en su realidad fuera de foco, que no se tomó siquiera la molestia de recorrer visualmente la triste habitación ya aprendida de memoria.

Por primera vez, en lo que parecía demasiado y tan poco tiempo por igual; dentro de la lucha de realidades; entre el antiguo Harry, tambaleante y nervioso, sorprendido por cada detalle nuevo que se presentaba, deslumbrado por la majestuosidad de la magia, demasiado inocente e infantil para darse cuenta, tan siquiera presentir los viejos trucos con que era engatusado; y el Harry actual, triste, melancólico, consciente de la horrible realidad a la que había sido presentado con falsas promesas de felicidad eterna, esfumándose cual oasis en medio del tórrido desierto donde abandonado había caído el ángel de su nube, suave, cálida, trampa al fin y al cabo... donde por primera vez en años...estaba solo.

Solo, para perderse en los cientos de corredores, pasadizos y habitaciones perdidas, olvidadas...como él; que Hogwarts ofrecía, gustoso de por un momento, ser el centro único de atención. Solo para recordar los buenos "viejos" tiempos, en que el trío favorito de Gryffindor rondaba en busca de la saciedad de su ya conocida curiosidad; siendo encontrados por más problemas de los que podían asimilar. Porque Harry no tenía que hacer nada más que alzar una mano, respirar más fuerte, escaparse por una puerta, o abrir una ventana, asomarse por el recoveco de un pasillo... Tan sólo darse un poco a notar, tan sólo permanecer una pizca más visible, un poco más audible... Y ellas, sus aventuras, caían del cielo, suplicando solución. Él no se negaba, tenía que admitirlo; le gustaba complacer su propio deseo intrépido de lo prohibido. Porque sabía que estaba mal, según las reglas del colegio; aprender las Maldiciones Imperdonables, colarse en habitaciones que jamás debieron existir; visitar el Bosque, oír conversaciones privadas, revisar pasadizos, escaparse de Hogwarts, seguir a sospechosos, preguntar de más sobre temas impronunciables... Pero también sabía que el hacerlo, le brindaba cierta cantidad de deliciosa adrenalina... Aunque la mayor parte de sus acciones, y decir poco sería mencionar que lo más honorable y respetable de ellas; estaba mal. Pero no importaba, nadie se interesaba en ello, en que él fuese el alumno con más serias reglas rotas en los años escolares. Porque tendrían su arma para vencer a Voldemort, misma que después podrían desechar...tal y como en esos instantes de soledad. 

Solo, para tirarse en la total auto-compasión que un "Niño-que-vivió" jamás debería sentir; para entregarse a la oscuridad en un acto de total locura; ir en busca de Tom sin que nadie saliese perjudicado. Solo, para maldecir el día en que el Avada fue desviado por un hechizo maternal, en que la luz verde esmeralda mortal, como sus ojos, no dejó en él más que la cicatriz de su frente que posterior, irónica e injustamente le haría tan famoso en el mundo mágico, tan invisible en el muggle. El día en que quedó solo.

Destinado a tan cruel futuro, no quiso saber más de sí.

Quiso olvidar que existía, que había abandonado, que lo habían abandonado.

Porque tenía que luchar solo...y morir.

*******

Revolvió el cabello azabache entre sus dedos, con lentitud amoldándolo al antojo propio de la rebeldía ya característica de tal textura suave e indomable; con la otra mano, sostenía la pluma de águila a unos milímetros del tintero a medio llenar, completamente seca desde hacía varios minutos, hallándose entre la duda de su escritura en espera de una nueva oleada de inspiración, misma que no esperó la hora final y se marchó antes de tiempo, antes de que Harry quisiera dar por terminada su tarea de Historia de la Magia.

Un metro de trabajo, cinco centímetros más; la mitad excedente de lo requerido. El cómo alguien podía escribir tal longitud sin trucos literarios, acerca de la importancia de la guerra menos relevante y detallada de hacía un siglo y medio, era algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

En un arrojo de movimientos abruptos, mojó la punta de su objeto de escritura; llevándolo hasta el final del pergamino, el cual se enrollaba elegantemente sobre el ingente escritorio de madera en su elegante casa ficticia, su biblioteca y estudio llenos de libros de Artes Oscuras que jamás debieron existir como su propiedad o conocimiento; y colocó bajo la redacción su nombre en letras finas, exquisitas, cuyas curvas se alineaban unas sobre otras, perdiéndose entre los bosques laberínticos de líneas adornadas color negro-esmeralda. Cuando no hubo "r" sin recovecos infinitos imposibles de falsificar, bajó la pluma nuevamente; en un acto de renovada tranquilidad momentánea.

Alzó la mirada hacia la biblioteca privada erguida ante su presencia. ¿Cuántas veces había leído y releído cada uno de ellos? La cuenta estaba perdida de hacía días. Lamentablemente, la razón por la cual tales lecturas de la misma página duraba en ocasiones horas, no era otra que la deficiente atención con que recorría los párrafos. Se había dado por vencido, optando por lanzar todos sus ejemplares metros alejados de su lugar, estrellándolos contra la pared de piedra más apartada; muchos de ellos llegando con violenta exactitud al destino, con consecuencias deplorables en sus hojas, en sus hechizos, en muchos de ellos la falla de su mecanismo. Aquel día, hacía no más de una semana; vació totalmente los estantes varios, llenos de por lo menos dos centenares de números; cuyo lugar acomodado fue reemplazado por el frío suelo que los recibió; realizando lo ya antes relatado; finalizando por la destrucción manual de cualquier objeto cercano, incluyendo el escritorio donde reposaban sus tareas recién hechas, la tinta aún fresca; se recostó en compañía de los volúmenes esparcidos tal hojas al viento, durante largo rato de nulo movimiento sobre las hojas maltratadas, resultado de ligeros espasmos de magia involuntaria. A mitad de la tarde, se puso de pie sin siquiera pensar en ello, tomando entre sus manos cada uno de los ejemplares casi inservibles, cuya utilidad fue renovada con un movimiento de varita; reparando a manera muggle lo demás; incluyendo los estantes y mesas; sirviéndose de herramientas de presencia obvia. Colocando cada libro en el lugar específico donde tantas veces, batallando con su clasificación, los había arrumbado. Cuidadoso, lento, con la paciencia y tiempo de una vida pacífica que no era la suya, se tomó el tiempo de perderlo.

Pero no duró mucho la concentración necesaria de su trabajo. Igual que hacía minutos su tarea.

Se puso de pie, dejando todo a un lado, abandonando a su antojo lo que tanto, y tan poco para su desgracia, tiempo le había costado realizar.

Fue hacia su habitación, la principal de tantas, donde seguramente hallaría algo que hacer, algo en que mantener centrada su mente acelerando inquietos pensamientos que quisiera olvidar.

*******

En la pizarra, escritas estaban las instrucciones de un poderoso veneno, cuya efectividad dependía de la perfección en su realización; la cual sería manifestada a través del color azabache debido, así como de la textura líquida y suave, sin grumos ni pizca de avistamientos de los ingredientes. De hacer difícil, peticiones exageradas, incluso poco creíbles y saltadas en ocasiones, Snape había buenamente confiado en la relativa ineptitud de los alumnos de quinto grado, Gryffindor y Slytherin por igual, cuyas pociones no pasarían siquiera del nivel "aceptable", y no lograrían en la víctima mayores resultados que un ligero dolor en la garganta y un mal sabor de boca; cosa que tenía conocimiento intentarían tan pronto se diera la distintiva vuelta de revisión.

Harry estaba sentado completamente solo, en la primera mesa de la fila perteneciente al hogar de los leones, a su lado sólo su mochila y libros, en una clara señal de aislamiento comunitario; intentando concentrarse en la complicada fórmula requiriendo de su total atención. Lo cual agradeció mentalmente a pesar del estrés atacando su cabeza en pequeñas punzadas de cortante dolor.

Revolvió por última vez el caldero, en movimientos iguales al sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj, antes de colocar los diecisiete y medio gramos de alas de dragón anteriormente trituradas con el mortero del número cinco. Una ligera, casi imperceptible explosión se produjo en el interior de su caldero, indicando los cuatro punto ocho minutos de espera antes de la colocación del siguiente ingrediente. Se sentó, sin tener nada más que hacer sin llamar la atención de su profesor de pociones, quien podía encontrar cualquier excusa para bajar puntos a Gryffindor; bien, pues no le daría ese gusto. Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, aparentemente estudiando, releyendo cada una de las instrucciones casi aprendidas ya de memoria; las cuales a pesar de la exhaustiva revisión no formaban parte de la lista de prioridades.

No pudo evitarlo, se hundió en los pensamientos que durante tanto tiempo estaba evitando con actividades obligadas o inusitadas; despejando de su rostro cualquier mínima calma y felicidad.

Agachó la cabeza, hundiendo la vista en el pergamino desenrollado ante él, vacío, pero por la atención que intentaba proporcionarle, aparentemente maravilloso. Ambos codos recargados en el escritorio, sosteniendo el hogar de pensamientos intranquilos. La cicatriz semi-cubierta por su mano derecha en acto de severa reflexión.

Hacía días que le costaba aún más trabajo controlarse; en entrenamientos solitarios se halló varias veces destrozando todo a su alrededor; el rostro furioso, demostrado por los ojos escarlata, la sonrisa maniaca y el entrecejo convertido en líneas de expresión que variaban desde el enojo hasta la locura. Comenzaba a darle miedo, a él, el héroe, los lapsos en que caía, cada vez con mayor frecuencia y duración, con consecuencias desastrosas, y en ocasiones irreversibles. Se preguntaba si lo habría hecho en público; pero el silencio total de Gryffindor no ayudaba. Necesitaba respuestas pronto, incluso si eso significaba hablar; actividad que no realizaba más allá de lo necesario en clases, por lo cual en ocasiones su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal, o las palabras no surgían con igual fluidez, o con el volumen adecuado; pero no estaba tan seguro de poder confiar, en nada, en realidad. Quizá la soledad comenzaba a afectarle, años de efectos retardados. 

Incluso su cuerpo gritaba por ayuda, en pequeños ataques respiratorios, agudos dolores de pecho, migrañas, problemas con respecto al equilibro; como si todo él quisiera advertirle lo obvio: Estaba desmoronándose.

Pero el pensar en ello no hacía más que facilitar el acceso a su descontrol. En cualquier momento, si no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, comenzaría a hiperventilar, se tomaría con fuerza ambos brazos, en inconsciente deseo de protección; sus ojos se tornarían color sangre... y Harry desaparecería, dejando al ser en que se estaba convirtiendo.

¿Cómo dejar de pensar en Ron, en Draco, en Hermione, en Sirius, Remus, Gabriel, Victor, Christian, Ginny, Cho, los gemelos, su familia? ¿Cómo no odiarse por abandonar a su familia?

Ahí estaba ya, la respiración entrecortada, inaudible, molesta. El dolor en su pecho fue el segundo estigma del mal en que caería pronto. Intentó cambiar de tema, quiso olvidar; pero no pudo más que concentrar su preocupación.

_No puedes evitarlo..._

Con los ojos entrecerrados, luchando por no caer; viró hacia el pergamino develándole frases incomprensibles hasta ese momento. Tinta roja manchó en delineada caligrafía lo que antes era vacío. Alguien intentaba llamar su atención. Con la mano derecha ahora en la garganta, recorrió lentamente en una detallada observación el calabozo entero. Nadie le miraba más allá de lo usual; pero aún esas palabras no desaparecían. Quizá esperaban una respuesta, tal vez podía comunicarse. Era una tontería, pero podría distraerse.

Tomó la pluma, mojando su punta en tinta negra, dibujando la contestación.

_-¿Qué es lo que no puedo evitar?-_

Sonrió, la respiración comenzaba a calmarse un ápice. Ante sus ojos, la respuesta apareció lentamente conforme iba siendo escrita por el desconocido remitente.

_Esto, Harry. Sé que te sientes mal...pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, has decidido tu destino ¿No es así? Has hecho bien, alejarte de todos, de tu novio, de tus mejores amigos._

Viró rápidamente el rostro en un movimiento doloroso que le condujo un agudo escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral. ¡Alguien sabía la verdad, alguien no estaba tan ciego! Sonrió nerviosamente, regresando a su plática secreta. 

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Y aunque así fuera, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia-_

_Eso no ha sido amable, Harry ¿Es que acaso los Dursley no te enseñaron modales? Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte a comprender. Los amigos hacen eso. Se acompañan, se ayudan mutuamente, se perdonan... Lamentablemente para ti, no te puedo perdonar. No esto, no cuando me robaste lo que más quiero. ¿Sientes ese dolor en el pecho? Sé que sí, no tienes que negarlo o contestar. Te lo voy a explicar, pero no pienso hacerlo dos veces, así que mantén tu maldita atención aquí. El medallón colgado en tu cuello no es uno cualquiera, te protege. Pero durante estos días te has encargado de alejar esa protección. Es por eso que te sientes mal. Estás rompiendo el vínculo, Harry. Y romper vínculos siempre es doloroso. Algo así como Hermione. Ella estaba enamorada de Ron, curiosamente tu novio. Tú rompiste lo poco que quedaba de vínculo entre ellos, que no era más que hielo delgado bajo sus pies. Ellos sufrieron...siguen sufriendo. Él porque tú no eres fiel...y ella lo sabe. Pero no hacen nada al respecto. _

_Patético ¿No?_

_Draco es tu verdadero amor. Por él lastimas a Ron, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano; la primera persona en tanto tiempo que realmente te quiso por lo que eres. No tienes que responder, sólo...piénsalo._

_Ron es un juguete para ti. Él lo sabe y aún te ama._

_Y Hermione...bueno, ella...tal vez no podría estar peor que ahora. Tirada en una molesta camilla de hospital después de ser violada y llevada varias veces al borde de la inexistencia; sin contar que sigue con el corazón roto. Por tu causa._

Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, Harry rompió la conversación para tomar turno en ella, una frase nerviosa se deslizó entre sus dedos.

-_¿Cómo sabes de Hermione?_-

_Siempre tan lento... ¿Cómo crees puedo saber acerca de ella, del collar en tu cuello, de todos sus misterios?_

No dijo nada, esperó que su obvio silencio fuese suficiente.

_Yo lo hice, Harry. Gracias a mí pudiste tener pesadillas esa noche, fue un gran espectáculo ¿No lo crees? Quiero dejar mi nombre en el anonimato, hasta que sea momento de encontrarnos; pero, supongo que una pequeña pista no te vendría mal._

El pergamino vacío gritaba de ausencia. La tinta recién desaparecida aún brillaba en su mente despejada de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Uno de sus mejores amigos le había traicionado.

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Se hundió en el asiento, pareciendo a cada segundo más frágil. La palidez en su rostro denotaba enfermedad, acentuada a niveles críticos por la oscuridad nocturna de su cabello, los ojos verdes abiertos en total incomprensión gritaban por ayuda al vacío.

_Los síntomas que tienes no son simple casualidad, yo los controlo. ¿Recuerdas el "accidente" en el campo de quidditch, cuando caíste de tu escoba? Realmente no fue así, yo te tiré...aunque no salió tan bien como hubiera deseado. Un arma de dos filos ¿no, Harry?_

_Hasta pronto._

Antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, de que siquiera buscara alguna explicación coherente capaz de negar la recién recibida información, o comprender la aún no asimilada; un fuerte dolor en el pecho le dio las respuestas no esperadas.

Todo ello estaba controlado, el caos en que se convertía su temperamento, las pesadillas...Alguien lo manipulaba a su antojo, arrasando con lo que él amaba más que nada: Su familia. 

Sin siquiera pensarlo, por la sola inercia de hacerlo, se puso de pie, tomando el asa de su mochila descuidadamente, casi tirando su contenido; dejando el veneno a medio-hacer. Salió corriendo del calabozo, con más de una docena de puntos menos hacia Gryffindor, cuya pronunciación ya no escuchó.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, disfrutando de los últimos segundos que sería dueño de sí mismo hasta despertar del trance en que caería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía tan culpable.

*******

Acostumbrado a saber la realidad antes de tiempo, ya fuera por eventuales acontecimientos, fatalidad del destino, o el gran imán que significaba Harry Potter para la desgracia; Ron no soportaba aquella ignorancia que últimamente le llevaba a la desesperación.

¿Dónde estaban las aventuras; el peligro; el constante asedio de la muerte? Durante los últimos días no era más que trabajo, tareas, colegio, y trivialidades. Nada de Voldemort, o peleas contra arañas gigantes o basiliscos, ni extravagantes ocasiones más allá del raro comportamiento de su mejor amigo, que le ignoraba casi tanto como él hacía; salía corriendo en medio de clases, sin decir nada a los profesores, sosteniéndose el pecho. No podía negarlo, la curiosidad comenzaba a seducirlo. Tal vez lo seguiría un poco...sólo un poco. Reprobó la idea, muy a su disgusto, casi de inmediato. Harry se daría cuenta, las consecuencias serían peores que el problema inicial.

Pero como no se pierde nada con intentar, se hallaba ahí; siguiéndolo por los largos corredores rumbo a ninguna parte en especial; esperando que los pasos ligeros producidos por un hechizo fueran suficientes. Necesitaba las respuestas que siempre cazaban juntos. Era una droga de la cual ya no podía prescindir.

Los pasos firmes, rápidos, casi desesperados; se detuvieron con igual inquietud poco después de doblar la esquina de un corredor solitario. Ron no perdió la oportunidad, quizá propiamente acorralado por el desconocimiento del futuro no muy lejano, se refugió en total silencio sin dar un avance más, aguzando el oído lo más posible; en espera de una explicación razonable que no tardó en llegar en forma de una muy exaltada discusión.

-...ahora no...-

-¿Por qué no? ¡Me has estado evitando toda la semana!-

-Para tu información, he evitado a todos- hubo un pequeño silencio lleno de perspicacia.

-¿Eso incluye a Weasley?- Harry bufó, esto comenzaba a cansarle; aquel interrogatorio innecesario. ¿Cómo podría comprender que_ no_ es _no_? 

-¡Por favor! No empieces con tus malditos celos ahora, Draco. No tengo tiempo, así que quítate del camino-

-¡No me moveré hasta que me expliques qué está sucediendo!- viró en 180º, con la intención de volver sobre sus propios pasos, renuente a seguir escuchando peticiones absurdas que no pensaba cumplir; pero una voz suave, poco audible, le hizo parar en seco el primer movimiento. No estaba en guardia para escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, tan pronto. -Te extraño- fue lo único que pudo escuchar ya, dejó de pensar con lógica, en sí mismo, en Draco, en el peligro, en que podía estarse citándose con el enemigo. Poco le importó.

-Mañana en la cámara, a las seis de la tarde...- una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draco. -...Yo también te extraño- los pasos se alejaron, pero era Malfoy quien se daba por satisfecho de la pequeña, fructífera, discusión. Harry siguió caminando, rindiéndose del habitual recorrido de prefecto, con lo que intentaba distraerse en esa ocasión; tal vez iría a platicar por fin con Dumbledore, o con Snape; quien terminaría por regañarlo, diciéndole que todo sería su culpa, que no podría enfrentarse a Voldemort de seguirse comportando como el niño tonto que era. Pero en ese caso, le haría enfadar...y se volvería divertido...de lograr controlarse siquiera un poco. Pasó el corredor que había doblado, yendo directamente hacia el camino frontal; pero algo, es decir, alguien; muy mal escondido, totalmente notable; llamó su atención con aquel color rojo sangre en su cabello. Los ojos azules se hallaban cerrados, rogando no se diera cuenta de su presencia. 'Idiota, no eres invisible' fue el pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza en negación de sus propios deseos. Pero Harry no quiso siquiera preguntar la razón obvia de su presencia; viró la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, siguió de largo, y las esperanzas de Ron aunque frustradas, fueron convenientes y a igual tiempo rechazadas. Corrió tras él, alcanzándolo a los pocos pasos, buscando contacto afable con la mirada verde.

-Harry...necesitamos hablar- la cortante respuesta fue lo que más dolió, la cordialidad con Draco y la frialdad actual eran totalmente opuestas; punto que odió desde el primer instante. Celoso.

-¿Necesitamos?- río sarcástico, apurando el paso.

-¡Me importa un carajo! Quiero saber qué está sucediendo...- su frase fue rápidamente interrumpida, con el mismo temperamento helado de hacía instantes. Lo tomó por el brazo derecho, dándole media vuelta; encontrándose por primera vez sus miradas contrarias.

-¿Qué parte de 'ya no quiero verte' no entiendes?- de un tirón detuvo el contacto, no sin mostrar en mirada y voz una molestia absoluta.

-Todo- admitió Ron, pareciendo más decidido de lo que realmente estaba. Los ojos azules retando a Harry a dar explicaciones. -Pero, en realidad vine a preguntarte otra cosa...- el silencio, el nulo movimiento; le dieron la pauta de seguir adelante con su explicación. Bajó la cabeza, evitando ahora cualquier comunicación no-verbal con su mejor amigo; pronunciando lentamente sus palabras, llenas de dolor y temblor en cuanto a determinación. -¿Dónde...dónde está Hermione?- desvió ligeramente la atención hacia él, esperando. Pero la acción siguiente fue más por instinto y deseo que por determinación. Lo abrazó. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro cálido, en tanto sus brazos rodeaban cuidadosamente, como si fuera a desaparecer, a Harry; quien hipnotizado por sus propios pensamientos no dio señas de presencia. -¿Dónde está?- repitió lento, deseando ser atendido en una pregunta que ahora ya no era tan importante. Y en primer lugar, jamás lo fue. 

La mirada verde se suavizó, mostrando un brillo inigualable que nadie pudo percatar a su alrededor. Quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, contarle la verdad; pero eso no causaría más que dolor. Era increíble como la pena de un abrazo suave era mayor que cualquier tortura.

-En la enfermería...aquella noche...los Mortífagos...- no pudo continuar, difíciles de asimilar sus propias palabras. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo el repentino cambio de presión en el abrazo, uno que gritaba sustento y comprensión. -Tal vez no sea apropiado que la veas... ella... nuestra Hermione se está muriendo, Ron. Pero nadie debe saberlo...ni siquiera tú deberías, ya que sus padres lo ignoran por completo. No lo digas a nadie, que no sepan que te lo dije...te lanzarían el _Obliviate_, ya no sabemos en quién confiar...- Ron no dijo nada, pero fue suficiente. Harry deslió con prisa el abrazo no correspondido; mirándolo directo a los ojos, sosteniendo su mentón en un arrebato cálido de locura. -Mírame bien...si quieres respuestas...tendrás que ser en la noche. Por el momento, ve a mi cama; descansa un poco...- sabiendo que discutiría, le hizo una señal de completo silencio. -No reniegues...descansa, toma esto- de una minúscula bolsa en su túnica sacó una pequeña cápsula color ámbar llena de un líquido transparente. -Es un tranquilizante, tómatelo tan pronto puedas. Vete allá, duerme. Cuando despiertes, toma la capa de mi padre, debajo de mi almohada y visita a Hermione sin que nadie sepa. Es muy importante que te tomes esta poción... ¿Entendido? Lo que verás no es agradable- sostuvo la mano izquierda de Ron, depositando la poción encapsulada en ella. Quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos de tensión total en que Ron sólo atinó a asentir. -Puedo confiar en ti ¿Verdad?- la mirada escrutadora, en busca de más respuestas, se fijó directo en su rostro; antes de que con una mueca de comprensión, asintiera vigorosamente, como si hubiera enloquecido al pronunciar esa pregunta. -Hagas lo que hagas, no hables con nadie más de lo necesario. Nada de nuestros planes ¿De acuerdo? De nada, realmente...tampoco de lo que ha pasado- sin decir nada más, el joven Potter soltó aquella mano, dio media vuelta, con una imperceptible y fugaz sonrisa dedicada únicamente al pelirrojo que se quedó nuevamente solo, demasiado nervioso con lo que había obtenido. Si Harry había sido tan previsible, algo maligno debería estar sucediendo ante sus propios ojos; como siempre que estaba con su mejor amigo.

Él también sonrió un ápice, guardando la poción para rato después, su espíritu de aventura estaba más que renovado; aún no asimilaba la información. Pero cuando lo hiciera, se encontraría en la cama del joven Potter, fuertemente seguro entre los doseles llenos de magia protectora, despertando de un delicioso descanso sin sueño, con aún los efectos de la poción encima. Tomaría la capa de invisibilidad entre sus brazos, saldría de la cama, de la habitación y de la Sala Común, rumbo a la enfermería; tal y como Harry le había dicho.

*******

Abrió las cortinas en un movimiento fugaz y momentáneo, tan veloz que no pudo ser clasificado más allá de la ventisca del travieso viento. No había sido tan difícil dar con ella, después de todo, era la única en la enfermería, su improvisado cuarto separado de las demás camillas por los doseles blancos rodeando su propio hábitat. Un simple hechizo había bastado para deshacerse de la protección; aunque después de unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para asimilar la perturbadora información; deseó no haber llegado hasta allí, no para quedarse inmóvil, sin rastro de respiración alguna; con los sentimientos contenidos en forma de lágrimas que no derramaría.

No podía ser tal alarmante realidad, no su Hermione, su mejor amiga; aquel cuerpo desfigurado que alguna vez, en mejores condiciones, había amado tanto, quizá tanto como amaba a Harry.

El cabello castaño, perfectamente peinado por manos ajenas, cubría gran parte de la nívea almohada de plumas de ganso, liberado ya de la sangre y ramas, de la podredumbre y residuos varios; aún lucía desmejorado por el mal trato de hacía ya una semana, pero a comparación de entonces, la imagen era una irreal encarnación de la salud y bienestar. La piel quizá comparada con la armonía cromática del pequeño hospital, mostraba avergonzada más allá de unos simples cardenales, o de la carne tierna que las ataduras produjeron. Una venda cruzaba el rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho en obvia evidencia de un desastre que no tardaría en desatarse; su visión reducida a la mitad. La comisura de sus labios pálidos por el moribundo estado, se hallaba en algunos puntos entintados de sangre bajo la piel. Quizá lo peor de todo ello, era la cicatriz sin sanar cubriendo su rostro. Hipnotizado, no pudo siquiera alejar la mirada.

"Mudblood" rezaba orgullosa y arrepentida, comenzando desde un punto en la sien izquierda hasta lograr una inclinación maniaca hacia la esquina derecha de su mandíbula; con letra temblorosa gracias a los movimientos de rechazo, convulsión y dolor; causada por el corte profundo de un afilado objeto, quizá una daga o un cuchillo.

Se sentó a su lado en la camilla, retirándose por completo la capa de invisibilidad, intentando asimilar tanta absurda información...Dios sabía qué más le habían hecho, pero en definitiva no deseaba estar en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?- susurró en volumen de un suspiro imperceptible; bajando la vista... ¿Qué ganarían los Mortífagos haciendo tal daño a Hermione?

*******

Largos pasos desesperados y prestos lo condujeron hacia la oscuridad de las mazmorras, rápido, flexible, su caminar fue más como un poema. Intentaba saber adónde se dirigía tan febrilmente, sin mucho éxito.

Algo, o alguien, lo estaba llamando. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, por el contrario, podía contar varias ocasiones en que tal desesperación tomaba su corazón con ambas manos, arrojándolo hacia el vacío formado en su estómago. El qué, se hallaba tras el velo oscuro de la incertidumbre; sin nombre ni respuesta; simplemente el anónimo grito por ayuda.

No... No era la primera vez...alguien pedía auxilio, en gritos mudos; quizá simples presentimientos... No podía recordar en qué otras ocasiones su cuerpo tuvo tal reacción al parecer involuntaria y sin control; pero estaba consciente de ello.

Tras recorrer medio castillo Hogwarts siguiendo un camino que parecía conocer a la perfección, se detuvo en seco, frente a una pared de piedra, al final de un corredor sin salida.

Unos segundos de análisis contestaron la pregunta para la cual no tuvo aire pronunciar, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmico, veloz, suplicando un dejo de liberador oxígeno.

La cámara de los entrenamientos de Harry, se hallaba sumergida en una ola de luz escarlata, frente a él, esperando abriera y pasara, se diera cuenta, de que el joven Potter le llamaba desesperadamente. Pero sin la contraseña, ni aldaba, sin hechizos que pudieran derribar la barrera de otros tantos en la puerta, ni voz dentro de la cámara, no tenía muchas opciones. El dolor, producto de la ansiedad, era a cada segundo más insoportable.

Dentro, las cosas tampoco iban de miel sobre hojuelas.

Harry Potter por fin estaba enfrentando a Severus Snape, pero con la certidumbre de poder ser controlado, no hacía sino perder la concentración, lanzando hechizos fallidos o tontos, que no hacían efecto alguno en el profesor de pociones...hasta que fue demasiado el sarcasmo que irradiaron por respuesta los comentarios. Le había hecho enfadar, parecer idiota ante sí mismo. Al principio, sólo quería jugar un poco, hacer justicia por su propia mano, por todos los años de "aceptable" tolerancia. Pero el descontrol rompió las ataduras en que se vio envuelto durante breves divertidos segundos.

La diversión se pronunció en una sonrisa malévola llena de diversos confusos sentimientos volubles: Temor, ira, dolor, triunfo. Los dientes bien cuidados, se mostraron en una reconfortante sensación de inaceptable dicha.

Había jurado no utilizar nuevamente esos poderes, cerrarse a sí mismo; pero al parecer, no lo estaba logrando con evidente éxito. Severus se hallaba casi arrodillado, aunque no por sumisión, sino por falta de energía; la rodilla izquierda apoyada en el suelo, al tiempo sosteniendo su propio peso en la mano derecha, en tanto en la otra jugueteaba hechizos con su varita. Los ojos rojos se acentuaron en un maniático color escarlata.

-¿Lord...?- una carcajada fría salió de entre sus labios, irónico.

-No, profesor Snape. Soy yo, Harry...pero como verá, ya estoy harto de que se aprovechen de mí. Lleva años odiándome por la imagen de mi padre...y la verdad, no pienso tolerarlo...- alargó el brazo derecho, varita en mano, lanzando un hechizo ya de antes aprendido. -_Crucio_-

La imagen de Severus cayendo hacia atrás en un movimiento violento, contraproducente y locuaz; se reprodujo en su cabeza varias veces antes de desaparecer entre la neblina.

_Realmente no quiero hacer esto. Pero tampoco puedo evitarlo._

*******

El altercado Potter-Snape afortunadamente no sobrepasó los límites de sus protagonistas, todo había quedado en total secreto, quizá en un intento de salvaguardar la mayor dignidad posible del profesor vencido por uno de sus alumnos de quinto año. La información pertinente fue al tiempo dada, las excusas, ideas, y proyectos, dieron lugar en un momento oportuno.

Por supuesto, la pequeña revelación del traidor no era del todo satisfactoria, por el contrario, la brevedad de opciones dejaba un mal sabor de boca a los interlocutores, que quizá fue olvidada momentáneamente con su ligera batalla campal.

Ron, quien había esperado una de aquellas casualidades que siempre le salvaban en el instante correcto, ahora estaba frente a la chimenea, observando en completo silencio un espacio que parecía tan conocido; escuchando el crujir de la madera al ser dolorosamente invadida por un destructor; se preguntaba qué estaría pasando con Harry, porqué de su silencio, porqué el profesor de pociones había salido de aún peor humor que de costumbre, un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas cetrinas; dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones con sus característicos pasos largos y sagaces sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera porque cayó de espaldas cuando fue abierta la barrera en que se hallaba recargado. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Harry supuso bien que el calmante había sido suficiente en su pelirrojo amigo, después de todo, de no ser así, en ese mismo instante se habría visto ahogado por una ola indomable de cuestiones sin resolver. Alargó el brazo derecho, depositando sobre la mesilla de centro, dos cervezas de mantequilla; pero en contra de lo esperado, no volvió a su lugar en su sofá preferido, se quedó frente a Ron, de pie, esperando una palabra que nunca llegó. Se inclinó, quedando en cuclillas, sin que siquiera sus movimientos fuesen percatados por la figura de porcelana enfrente de él, en una pose de intensa concentración laberíntica. Sus rasgos delicados llenos de contrastes le llamaban tanto la atención, quedando por fin embelesado ante él, ante una visión irreal, hermosa, fugaz y lastimera.

Cerró los ojos, en una señal de dolor: Aún le gustaba.

El suéter rojo, tan Gryffindor, contrastaba tan bien con la piel lechosa, casi tanto como su cabello de fuego. Los ojos azules, tal los jeans puestos sobre las largas piernas atléticas, no tenían siquiera que mirarle para hipnotizarlo. Sabía de su presencia, y quizá por ello mismo los amaba tanto. Porque de alguna forma u otra, sabía que Ron también lo amaba.

_Por favor...no me dejes caer._

Negó con la cabeza; esta vez atrayendo la vista de su mejor amigo, que distraído de su propia hipnosis, apartó la vista de la fogata, dirigiéndola con gusto al chico frente a él, sin apartar aquella sonrisa juguetona e involuntaria en su rostro infantil.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo por primera vez en todo ese rato de reflexión silenciosa, refiriéndose quizá más al estado estupefacto de su amigo que a otra situación. La respuesta no llegó inmediata, de hecho, realmente no fue una resolución.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- los ojos verdes le suplicaban una respuesta afirmativa, pero no sería justa de no ser verdadera. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, afirmó con la cabeza, acercándose en secreto a su amigo, empezando a bajar las defensas, comenzando a olvidar la verdadera razón de su presencia en aquel lugar alejado en las mazmorras. -Tú... ¿Me traicionarías?- nuevamente sólo movió la cabeza, esta vez en una negativa; los labios ligeramente entreabiertos demostraban sus ansias de preguntar la razón del cuestionamiento. ¿Es que Harry había enloquecido? -Júralo- Definitivamente. Sin embargo, no dudó más allá de acomodar sus ideas.

-Te lo juro- ambos estaban demasiado cerca, Harry de un momento a otro se había levantado, acechando a Ron, como un león a su presa. Aún así, la seguridad que demostraba su cuerpo no era siquiera cercana a la desesperación que gritaban su mirada y su propia mente. Cada vez más cerca...no tardaría mucho en degustar un sabor conocido. Un solo movimiento, el perder de vista los ojos azules, cerrados en un presentimiento de un encuentro delicioso; fue lo que le despertó. Agachó la cabeza, junto con el cuerpo entero, quedando nuevamente en cuclillas.

Con ambas manos entrecruzadas sobre las piernas del otro, posó de lado su cabeza en ellas.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo- sus palabras surgieron lentamente en un tono muy bajo, con resignación; aceptando la melodramática discusión que casi podía afirmar se acercaba peligrosamente. Sin embargo; Ron, quien sin saber realmente cómo, había entendido el fugaz momento de un beso titubeante que jamás llegó a su nervioso destino, guardó total silencio; con parte del peso de Harry sobre sí. -No quiero seguir mintiéndote...- continuó, tomando el inamovible estado de su compañero como aliciente. -Yo...- suspiró pesadamente, antes de seguir hablando, con la mirada perdida en el sofá negro por unos instantes. Tras tomar nuevamente la determinación de ser sincero con su mejor amigo; tomó todo el aire posible para pronunciar su sentencia; cerrando los ojos en un movimiento delicado de vergüenza que de un momento a otro, con dignidad lo tomó. -Me gusta Draco, es todo- ninguno de los dos en la cámara siguió viendo su rededor, ambos a sabiendas del dolor que unas cuantas palabras como ellas, cinco, podían crear. Ron tenía conocimiento de tener a Harry en su regazo, de rodillas, casi suplicando un poco de comprensión de su parte, pero su mente no era participe de tal saber, y pedía a gritos silenciados por la cautela, explicación lógica y conveniente, pues lo que por fuera parecía tan impasible, por dentro lloraba un océano completo por un amor ya perdido; que muy pronto se derramaría más allá de la esencia interna, logrando en él aún más pesar del ya acometido. Alzó la mano derecha un ápice, del brazo del sillón, colocándola a ciegas sobre el cabello azabache, en un contacto afable. No supo de dónde sacó la suficiente tranquilidad.

-Lo sé- soltó de golpe, sonando tal vez celoso, cosa que no era equivocada. Pero aún así, acarició con suavidad el cabello revuelto, esta vez mirando a las llamas de la fogata, que parecían tan muertas ahora, a diferencia de momentos antes; pero su parecido era completo.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos... ¿Verdad?- Ron suspiró, antes de dar su respuesta; evitó la vista hacia la chimenea, virando hacia la oscuridad de un rincón inexplícito al otro lado de la habitación, donde halló un poco de soledad para descargar su tristeza en forma de lágrimas silenciadas por su propia respiración.

-Claro que sí...lo que tú quieras, Harry- el trigueño se levantó ligeramente, sólo para ofrecerle una sonrisa, combinada con la brillantez en su mirada soñadora; antes de recargarse nuevamente contra su cuerpo; abrazando su cintura lentamente; sin darse cuenta siquiera del estado contrariado de su querido pelirrojo.

_Te hubieras quedado callado._

*******

Movimientos lentos, sensuales, nerviosos e impacientes.

Cerró los ojos, percibiendo las ligeras contracciones de un cuerpo acostumbrándose a su propia humanidad, con un placer casi indecente.

Ropa oscura, una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color...todo había sido tan perfecto. Por el otro lado, una camisa azul cielo, un pantalón de vestir del color de una noche sin estrellas. Mejor que el llegar, sólo fue la continuación de un romance que jamás debió terminar; la ropa comenzó a caer casi con desesperación en un baile suave de movimientos ansiosos.

Nada había estado planeado, era simplemente un arranque incontrolable y doloroso de un placer sin pensamientos. Quizá puramente hormonal, tal vez más allá del deseo. No era más que la convicción de querer estar ahí. Y entonces con un poco de suerte sí había estado planeado.

Draco había estado especialmente elegante para una ocasión que en un principio no prometía ser más allá de un encuentro melodramático de situaciones sin explicar. Harry lo había esperado con tanta ansia, con tantos deseos, que al oír su llamado, del otro lado de la barrera, había tardado cerca de cinco minutos en decidirse a abrir. 

Lo había querido así, repuso tras unos minutos de duda, sino ¿Por qué molestarse en arreglar la recámara así?

Un suspiro de placer se escapó de entre sus labios, pronunciando sin realmente hacerlo, una súplica, a su compañero de cuarto y satisfacción.

Movimientos firmes, calculados...deliciosos.

Las paredes se hallaban del color altivo de la casa de las serpientes, en plena aceptación de lo que era inevitable; el ambiente bañado en un extravagante aroma mezclado de vainilla y chabacano; así como de uvas extraídas de la más lujuriosa escena de amor.

El cómo no era preciso, ni porqué, o si alguna vez se arrepentirían. 

Harry había empezado suave, lento y perfecto; sin decir más allá de un _Draco_ pronunciado en voz muy baja, casi sin hablar. Quizá el inicio, el reconocimiento, el desenlace de su propia duda, había sido lo más complicado.

Tan exquisito el placer de convencerse, era exactamente lo que querían; que realmente no importó el verdadero motivo de su cita. El descubrir el cuerpo ajeno, hermoso, vibrando de un placer que no debía sentir; no había hecho más que aumentar la convicción. La cama cuyos doseles de tul demostraban el más delicioso momento _voyeur_, o la más pura inocencia; les había hecho tal invitación y recomendación a hacer el amor sobre los pétalos de rosa roja contrastantes con las sábanas blancas...que no habían hecho mucho esfuerzo en aceptar tan excitante propuesta.

Ambos se encontraron en un tierno beso...ya no necesitaban nada más que el momento.

*******

Cerró los ojos, no quería llorar.

Harry le había dejado, después de tantos contratiempos que tuvieron que resolver juntos, tras numerosos momentos que amenazaron con separarlos; tras una amistad duradera y real; después de un romance que por tanto tiempo había deseado, y cuya realización había significado la mayor dicha en todos sus años de abandono. Después de toda una historia, había optado por destruirle lo poco que le restaba de felicidad y sentido a un mundo en que su vida parecía inservible. Enamorado.

Rodeó con fuerza su almohada, ocultando sus lágrimas en ella, ahogando los sollozos contra la superficie esponjosa y estrujada en que aún habitaba el aroma a chabacano, a romance y a besos de su mejor amigo.

¿Cuántos años deberían pasar para olvidarlo?

Ron soltó gradualmente la pieza de cama, conforme los minutos, las horas y el tiempo pasaron; ahogándose con recuerdos que se volvían enemigos de la cordura. Con titubeantes movimientos, colocó entrecruzadas las manos sobre sus hombros y pecho. ¿Qué no había hecho? ¿Por qué su amor no había sido suficiente? 

Cerró los ojos con aún más fuerza, sosteniéndose a sí mismo de la inminente depresión.

Ya no le importaban las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y sus labios, mientras borraran de ellos sus besos y su nombre; cuya melodía aún recordaba. Mientras se llevaran a un olvido sin retorno las caricias que fueron robadas de su cuerpo en quizá sólo una práctica; dándole esperanzas idiotas de un futuro inexistente. Mientras pudiera ahogarse con ellas.

_Ven, quédate, abrázame y oblígame._

_Pero por favor...no me dejes caer._

_¿O es que ya no quieres jugar conmigo?_

_____________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Lo que más me ha gustado de este capítulo es lo que he escrito el día de hoy, mismo día en que termino el # 28, desde el momento en que Harry le dice la verdad a Ron, lo cual es realmente lamentable; pero ya encontraré la forma de remediarlo, aunque sé que a la mayoría no les gusta esta pareja. El final está cada vez más cercano, así que sigan leyendo esta historia. Espero sus comentarios. =22 Marzo 2004=

_Próximamente_

           "Madness"  Harry x ¿?…...Realmente no te has ido......

_"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	29. Seamos sinceros

**Falsos juramentos**

Ha jurado amistad un traidor entre nosotros, todos somos inocentes, todos somos sospechosos. Mientras se descubre al culpable ¿Podrías besarme?

R

Slash m/m 

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**_Madness_**

Harry x Remus

_"Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes" -Mayo-_

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

_____________________________________________

**Capítulo 29. Seamos sinceros **

¿Para qué?

¿Para qué levantarse de la cama? ¿Para qué dejar de mirar al techo de madera cuyos laterales estaban hechos de delicados doseles color escarlata?

Se encontraba tan bien en la irrealidad carente del doloroso transcurso del tiempo, sumido en la nada, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Sin movimiento alguno desde hacía horas, sin sentido. Los ojos abiertos no demostraban sentimiento ni vida, un océano vacío...pero aún así... se sentía tan bien, tirado a su suerte, olvidado por la comunidad. Tan despierto, tan dormido. Tan muerto. Tan maldita sea deprimido que no pensaba absolutamente nada.

Si el sol había salido no lo había percatado, si era de noche y no había asistido a clase, no le preocupaba en absoluto. ¿Acaso era entre semana o domingo? ¿Tenía hambre? ¿Había dormido tan siquiera un poco, o su noche había transcurrido entre ríos de lágrimas?

¿Estaba vivo?

Ya no recordaba mucho, y la verdad, no le importaba.

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, desapareciendo por un instante el mundo a su alrededor. Qué hermoso sería estar lejos, convertirse en un ave y olvidar todo lo que sabía le destruiría tan siquiera de recordarlo.  Sonrió un poco, imaginando que era feliz.

Pero una voz al otro lado de la cama, le hizo desistir de un trastornado esfuerzo de olvidar.

-¿Ron?- Apenas se daba cuenta, había muchos pasos yendo de un lado al otro de la habitación; a su izquierda alguien seguramente buscaba algo en su baúl. Obviamente ese, debía ser Harry; el mismo que le llamaba sin mucha preocupación en su voz. -¿Ron, estás despierto?- Entonces era de día, apenas amanecería ¿O no? -Ron, ya levántate...llegaremos tarde, tenemos que desayunar, y luego ir a Hogsmeade- Lo había olvidado por completo, su viaje, el cual había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y con cuánta ansia. Así, hubieran podido estar juntos un poco más. El recuerdo comenzó a llegar, logrando en él un desesperado deseo por escapar. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba morir, por aquello que fuese más rápido e indoloro, hambre o desesperación? -No me digas que lo has olvidado... Weasley ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!-

-¿Qué?- su hastío fue malinterpretado como un recién despertar.

-Hasta que te dignas. Levántate y apúrate...- Pero a Harry le gustaba tanto Hogsmeade, tanto como a él. Ir a Honeydukes, entrar a la tienda de quidditch, ir al Caldero Chorreante y a Las Tres Escobas. 

Ese, quizá sería un buen motivo para levantarse de su cama. Verlo sonreír mientras comía unos dulces extraños, o admirando nuevos accesorios para mantener impecable su Saeta de Fuego, o tomando un helado... Al fin y al cabo, todo seguiría siendo como antes, como cuando no lo tenía.

Corrió los doseles con un movimiento pesado y decidido, poniéndose de pie fuera de la cama; observando a Harry entre un montón de objetos sacados sin mucho cuidado de su baúl.

-¿Qué buscas?- intentó decir naturalmente. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello alborotado no se atrevió a responder, fingiendo que no había escuchado siquiera la pregunta.

-¿No has visto un cuaderno negro, como de este tamaño?- dijo indicando las medidas aproximadas de su diario con ambas manos. -Estaba seguro lo había dejado aquí...pero...no lo encuentro...- viró hacia él, por primera vez, observándolo sorprendido; tras unos segundos, entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. -¿Qué te sucede?- una ligera coloración rojiza se hallaba en la base de sus ojos, así como alrededor de sus pupilas; la poca vida en el azul hermoso llamaba aún más la atención por la tristeza que demostraban sin trabas.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, nada, me siento un poco cansado... No dormí muy bien...- Harry observó hacia otro lado, al parecer pensativo. El pelirrojo dio media vuelta, sabiendo que había llorado toda la noche, ahora lo recordaba. Se agachó, en busca de su propio baúl.

-Cierto- dijo de pronto, en una abrupta interrupción del silencio. -¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Vine a hablar contigo y no estabas...- el tono en que tal frase fue pronunciada causó incertidumbre en el menor de los chicos Weasley. ¿Era enojo lo que se escondía como reproche?

-Mmmmm... Fui a dar una vuelta- era verdad, aunque lo que había hecho en su ausencia no lo sabría Harry. Un chico no debía llorar... -Pudiste haberme buscado en el mapa- tomó un cambio de ropa sin mucho esfuerzo, poniéndose de pie con rapidez, queriendo salir de ahí.

-Lo siento- pronunció Harry en voz muy baja, analizando sus propias palabras de hacía poco menos de un minuto ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No te preocupes...- cerró con un fuerte golpe su baúl, empujándolo bajo la cama. Permanecieron en total y cruel, tenso silencio; antes de cada uno recuperar la suficiente cordura para seguir como si nada estuviese pasando -Ahora regreso, voy a bañarme-

-Claro...claro...aquí te espero...- Harry le observó marcharse, no sin antes sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando, el dolor que sentían por su separación.

No por nada eran los mejores amigos.

*******

Miró hacia atrás, entre la multitud de alumnos resguardados fuertemente por los profesores y prefectos, entre los que él contaba.

A su lado derecho iba Draco, del otro, Ron. Los tres en total silencio, pensativos. Quizá ninguno estaba ya tan seguro de querer estar ahí.

Ron intentando pensar alegremente, ser el mismo de siempre, importarle muy poco las situaciones que tal vez definirían su vida y disfrutar aunque fuese por algunos breves instantes, el dolor que significaba estar con Harry. Pero debajo de toda su esperanza, habitaba el sentido de la realidad; donde no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Jamás sería igual.

Harry quizá estaba tan confundido como él, pensando alternativas desiguales del equilibrio de su amistad. Pero también pensando en Draco, en lo que le había dicho aquella tarde tan inolvidable y deliciosa. Atormentándose con realidad e ilusiones. Con la triste verdad de un amor perdido y la alegre tristeza de otro bien logrado. Con la insatisfacción de querer estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba tanto a su viejo amigo Ron, el tontuelo que le acompañaba en todo y por sobre todas las cosas, que quizá ambos saldrían lastimados. Cerró los ojos y siguió caminando, dirigiéndose hacia las distintas tiendas en compañía de sus mejores amigos.

*******

Draco observaba con mucho interés y paciencia unos frascos cuyos contenidos extraños, ingredientes para preparar eficaces pociones, reposaban en espera de su compra; en tanto Harry y Ron se paseaban por la tienda cuya iluminación a media luz molestaba a la vista, pero sin duda ayudaba con el dramatismo de la temática.

-...Ha de ser muy difícil para ti. ¿Verdad?- mencionó el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio pesado y abrupto. Ante el rostro de sorpresa e incertidumbre que presentó su compañero, siguió caminando lentamente a su lado; observando cualquier cosa, menos a él. -Saber que uno de tus mejores amigos...te traicionará...- Harry asintió lentamente, sin negarlo tan siquiera un poco. -¿Tienes algún sospechoso?-

-No estoy muy seguro de querer hablar de eso...- interrumpió bruscamente en voz baja, fijando su vista en el infinito espacio de vacío.

-Pero al final tendrás que hacerlo... ¿No es así?- el trigueño viró hacia él, observándolo, casi estupefacto de las palabras que había escuchado; así como de la ligera sonrisa melancólica que se había formado en el rostro de su compañero. -Eso...nos lo dijo Hermione- imitó su tristeza, saliendo de la tienda, hacia la tarde nublada en Hogsmeade. Empujó la puerta, sosteniéndola hasta asegurarse de que su compañía le seguía de cerca.

-El problema es que...ya no confío en Hermione- la risa estridente y poco disimulada de Ron fue lo que rompió el silencio momentáneo, causado por la incredulidad. Quiso ofenderse, o clonar su sonrisa; pero no le quedó más que esperar alguna explicación coherente, la cual llegó entre risas y carcajadas ingenuas y verdaderas.

-Por un momento creí que...lo decías en serio...- limpió el rastro de unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban por salir, en tanto sus costillas comenzaban a recriminarle el poco cuidado al reír. -Hermione una traidora... ¿Por qué pensarías semejante cosa?- dijo aunque sin mucha preocupación, con una leve pizca de resentimiento hacia él.

-Porque todo coincide, Ron- contestó furioso del poco entendimiento. Suspiró pesadamente, parándose frente a él. -Dijiste que podía confiar en ti ¿No?- reprochó en voz tal vez demasiado audible. El otro enserió por completo, colocando ambas manos sobre los brazos de su mejor amigo, en un movimiento sutilmente lleno de dolor.

-Mírame, Harry- cuando estuvo seguro de obtener toda la atención necesaria, aunque estuviese manchada de furia y rencor; siguió hablando. -Si en alguien puedes confiar es en mí- al darse cuenta del dolor reflejado en sus propias palabras y gestos, desapareció el contacto visual. -Ahora- suspiró. -Dime, porqué puedes creer que es Hermione-

-Porque ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el traidor? Yo le quité lo que él más quiere- bajó las manos, mirándolo receloso. 

-¿Y qué podría ser?- cruzó ambos brazos delante del pecho, esperando insatisfecho alguna respuesta. Cuando la obtuvo, quedó estupefacto ante la sinceridad en un tema tan doloroso y reciente.

-Tú- el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, recordando con pesar lo que había luchado por olvidar; bajando el rostro; antes de sentir las manos de Harry posarse con lentitud sobre sus hombros, incitándolo a seguir consciente de su rededor. -¿Entiendes porqué no puedo confiar del todo en ella?-

-Pero está en el hospital-

-Y a veces el menos sospechoso es el culpable ¿No? Así fue con Quirrell en primer año... ¿Cómo desconfiar de él teniendo a Snape como mejor opción? Sólo digo que es una posibilidad...no la estoy culpando de nada...todavía- desvió la mirada, antes de desconocer el contacto entre ambos. -Sí, suena muy rebuscado...pero lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo- ambos guardaron silencio, antes de concentrarse por completo en cualquier otra trivialidad. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a Honeydukes, cuando Draco salga?- dijo de un momento a otro, tomándolo nuevamente por el hombro derecho en son de persuasión.

-No... Yo creo que no, Harry...vayan ustedes...no quiero estorbar- tomó la mano de Harry, deseando sostenerla por unos minutos más antes de separarse. En ese justo momento de ambigua duda, salió el rubio, sosteniendo una pequeña caja negra con incrustaciones plateadas en sus esquinas y cerradura. Ambos dejaron de tocarse de inmediato, Ron bajó la banqueta, mirándolo fijamente, intentando sonreír un poco para no quedar en ridículo. -Pero...los veo en la escuela ¿No?- continuó, intentando ser sutil; dio media vuelta, acelerando el paso sin dar oportunidad de ser detenido.

-Sí...supongo que sí- Draco le tomó de la mano, llamando su atención. 

-¿Pasó algo?- Los ojos verdes percataron tanta preocupación que no dudó en contestar sinceramente una pregunta suavemente pronunciada, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al pelirrojo que se alejaba a cada segundo más, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Draco, dándole seguridad.

-Es un poco difícil- apuntó, sin perderlo de vista mientras fuese visible. -Estar con él después de todo lo que pasamos, sin hacerle daño- lo haló ligeramente, desviando el tema. -Vamos a Honeydukes-

Draco lo observó una vez más preocupado, sin atreverse a alzar la voz en un cuestionamiento; suspiró lenta y profundamente, virando hacia el cielo sobre ellos; tal vez era momento de ser sinceros...

*******

_Así que... ¿Terminaste con Ron?_

_¿Quieres que sea sincero? Jamás hubo nada formal entre nosotros, supongo que sólo lo hacíamos por diversión, o por tristeza; yo por más atracción e incluso curiosidad, que por otra cosa. No te equivoques, Draco...él me amaba, me ama demasiado, y yo lo quiero; pero no es lo mismo de en un principio, cuando me dejé arrastrar por un torrente romántico que parecía prometedor, pero que no hizo sino separarnos y causarnos una pena innecesaria. No me arrepiento de que me haya gustado en su momento, porque me ayudó a superar una etapa de duda... pero quizá no fue lo mejor en nuestra posición. Los dos mejores amigos de Hogwarts no deberían ser novios jamás. Pero si te refieres a que si ha terminado todo tipo de contacto que no pueda llamarse simple amistad; sí...ha terminado. Y antes de que me preguntes porqué lo hice, si yo lo quería, y le hago daño, e incluso parezco arrepentido... Lo hice porque en estos momentos lo que más quiero es estar contigo...por más cursi que eso suene._

Correr, era lo único en su mente; quizá no era demasiado tarde. Acababa de llegar de Hogsmeade con una determinación que había empezado con una pequeña llamita de esperanza, hacía tantos días, tan poco tiempo, tan largo y penoso sufrimiento. Dio vuelta al corredor, con el pulso, los latidos, y la respiración, agitados; no debería ser tarde...aún faltaban unos días para el día prometido ¿No era así? Ya lo había olvidado. Se metió a la enfermería, tras derrumbar los hechizos con su varita mágica, metiéndose en una de los espacios individuales, formados con los doseles blancos, almidonados; logrando un espacio idóneo para la claustrofobia y la soledad. Un lugar que él conocía tan bien, aunque no mayormente por experiencias personales. No tanto como Harry.

Madame Pomfrey no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo, daría una ronda habitual a esa cama en particular, esperando alguna muestra positiva; pero tampoco tenía planeado tardar tanto en ese asunto en particular.

-Granger- pronunció lentamente, con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Ah, eres tú- la chica se alzó lo suficiente, sentándose en la camilla, recargando la espalda en los barrotes, blancos e incómodos, que servían como cabecera. Su cabello alborotado y castaño lucía impecablemente peinado. -Recibí tu llamado, espero que sean buenas noticias- Draco alzó el rostro, blanco como la porcelana, adornado por un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, producto del esfuerzo. Con una sonrisa completa, llena de orgullo y satisfacción, pronunció una palabra que hacía tantos días intentaba infructuosamente soltar de sus labios; no con la respuesta que seguramente obtendría.

-Renuncio- Hermione, que hasta ese momento había rehusado ponerle más atención de la necesaria, viró abruptamente, lográndose en el cuello una ligera pulsación de dolor. Sin embargo, la sorpresa inicial fue rápidamente sustituida por autocontrol y suficiencia. 

-¿Qué? Perdona...creo que no te escuché bien- dijo, con un tono fingido.

-Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto- Draco, que desde un principio había bien supuesto que el plan no sería del todo bien aceptado, se sentó en la camilla, mirándola altivo. -Estoy harto de recibir órdenes. No creas que ha sido tan fácil, Granger. La recompensa por la cabeza de Potter es prometedora...pero por otra parte, no pretendo entregar mi vida a un anciano decrépito que es "capaz" de gobernar el mundo y sin embargo no puede derrotar a un estúpido niño- los ojos chocolate se desviaron sin mucho interés, como si aquellas palabras de renuncia no hubiesen sido escuchadas a la perfección; en cambio de bajo su almohada, tomó el diario de Harry.

-Debo admitir que ha mejorado mucho en su magia; el hechizo que cubría esto era muy fuerte...me costó varios días descubrirlo, desde que lo trajiste para mí...pero, nada es imposible. Ayer por la noche me la pasé leyendo todo su contenido...y bueno, debo decirte que las cosas van mejor de lo que indicaban tus reportes. No creí que llegaría a caer tan rápido ante el "encanto" Malfoy...- olvidando el lugar donde estaban, Draco comenzó a exasperarse, elevando la voz. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron, furiosos...No iba tan bien como había pensado. 

-Creo que no entiendes-

-No, el que no entiende aquí, eres tú; Malfoy- escupió con desprecio el prestigiado apellido; sin embargo, procedió con la misma tranquilidad de en un principio. -Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora lárgate- el chico, furibundo; dio media vuelta, haciendo ondear la capa sobre su ropa, una camisa de seda gris, así como un pantalón formal negro; decidiendo que no se quedaría satisfecho con esa respuesta. Hermione encogió las piernas hacia su pecho, agachando la cabeza ligeramente, hasta quedar cómodamente melancólica sobre su propio cuerpo; sosteniendo las rodillas con ambos brazos, en un rebuscado esfuerzo de sostenerse tranquila. -Es demasiado tarde- susurró más para sí. Haló del borde de la venda en su brazo izquierdo, rompiendo el pequeño seguro en ella; revelando poco a poco, conforme la propia gasa se iba soltando, la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su piel, corrompida por el fuego, llena de sangre seca, ocultada por un hechizo de confusión. Acarició lentamente sus propias heridas, percibiendo el electrizante dolor vibrando en cada una de sus células marchitas.

Se estaba acercando el momento.

*******

_Seamos sinceros._

_No es que yo no te quisiera. Por el contrario, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Pero cuando eres un Malfoy, no se trata de amar o no, desear o ser, se trata de costumbres familiares transmitidas de generación en generación; de lo que dirá la gente sobre tu prestigiado nombre, tus padres, del orgullo de la sociedad mágica en una familia pura sangre._

_¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuve cuando atacaron el Expreso? Bueno...no fue tan exactamente como lo platiqué. Sí estaba en problemas, y los que me golpearon fueron Crabbe y Goyle, pero la razón por la que lo hicieron fue una sola: Me negué a ir al ataque...el cual sería mi prueba de iniciación. Mi padre había quedado con ya-sabes-quién acerca de ello...por ser su mano derecha y eso, yo tendría un trato preferencial, como siempre ha sido en mi familia. Pero en ese entonces, tú y yo ya éramos amigos...y aunque al principio no estaba muy dispuesto ni convencido, algo ya había cambiado. Quizá la perspectiva con la que me visualizaba, o con la que te veía a ti. No lo sé, sólo sé que rechacé una de las tradiciones de mi familia, rompí el eslabón de perfección. No me alié a las fuerzas oscuras ese día...pero a cambio de eso, mis "amigos" pudieron golpearme. Es decir, ya no los tenía como protección, como siempre había sido a lo largo de los años. ¿Supiste lo que pasó con ellos? No los encontraron en el castillo, se los llevaron de aquí, a servir al Señor Tenebroso._

_Nos contaron que te estaban buscando en el tren, pero eso es ilógico...como hace tiempo me platicaste. Si hay hijos de Mortífagos en todo Hogwarts, ¿Cómo diablos no iban a saber que tú ya estabas aquí? Simplemente fue una ultimátum de la amenaza avecinándose peligrosa e inevitable. Quizá pude haber salvado muchas vidas avisándote del ataque, mismo del cual yo ya estaba enterado por completo de hacía días... pero no lo hice. Estaba demasiado confundido como para empezar así._

_Por otra parte, no necesitaste de mi ayuda. Predijiste el suceso y los detuviste justo a tiempo._

_Pero no quedó sólo ahí con mi padre. Poco después, recibí varias cartas de él, Ron y tú sólo vieron una...la menos comprometedora de ellas. La última en que insistió en aliarme a las líneas...y una que no contesté. Desafortunadamente, eso fue más que suficiente para llamar su atención, como si hubiera mandado mi pedido de reclutamiento._

_Una noche sin particular llegó una nota de mi padre, avisándome de que una persona, un habitante de Hogwarts, iría a buscarme a un aula de la Torre de Astronomía. Asistí, si quieres llamarlo así, por curiosidad; porque pensé que podría ser interesante..._

_...Me encontré a Granger en la habitación. Sólo ella, totalmente vestida como un Mortífago, con la máscara blanca en una mano, en tanto me observaba fijamente, con una mirada de desorbitada perversidad._

_Antes de que preguntara siquiera qué hacía ella ahí, en un lugar donde yo esperaba a alguien muy importante, disfrazada... se levantó el atuendo, mostrándome la Marca en su brazo izquierdo._

_Dijo que tenía un trabajo muy importante para mí...tenía que ver contigo, y con Ron._

_La recompensa era tentadora: Sería elevado inmediatamente de grado en las líneas; y me aseguraban riquezas y ganancias que ningún ser humano había visto hasta entonces, ni siquiera un Malfoy. Sin pensarlo mucho, acepté el trato, con todas las condiciones y cláusulas en el contrato._

_Tengo que admitirlo...te traicioné. Estuve, en un principio, dispuesto a entregarte a Voldemort, sacándote de Hogwarts...donde tienes una protección inimaginable. En ese entonces, era sólo como amigos. Eso estipulaba nuestro contrato. Pero...poco después de ello, cuando olvidé todo el plan, disfruté de tu compañía nuevamente, me di cuenta de que eras mi único verdadero amigo, de que haría cualquier cosa por ti si lo pidieras...y...también percaté algo muy importante: Estaba enamorado de ti._

_No era sólo atracción, o gusto físico. Te amaba más de lo que podía soportar._

_Volví a las andanzas, a las Líneas, sólo para renunciar...pero cada vez que lo intentaba, menos me lo concedían. Dejé de tratar...y fingí hacer mi trabajo; pretextando que era muy difícil conseguir tu completa confianza._

_Hasta aquel día...luego de tu cumpleaños._

_A partir de entonces, las cosas empezaron a complicarse...al principio sólo era ser tu amigo (Cosa que yo había empezado por mi propia voluntad, y por los esfuerzos que hiciste porque sucediera), y sacarte del castillo sin la compañía de Ron. Pero...si no me equivoco, tú le contaste a Granger acerca de ti y Weasley...y fue ahí cuando todo surgió. Mi trabajo cambió: Tenía que conquistarte, alejarte de Ron por completo y romperte el corazón; además de entregarte, claro._

_Sin embargo, no contaban con que me enamorara de ti mucho antes de que ellos me ordenaran actuar. Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo esperaba._

_Fingí que tú amabas lo suficiente a Ron para no hacerme caso, pues creí que de esa forma me dejarían en paz; y quizá saldría ileso...o con alguna maldición imperdonable que me permitiera alertarte del peligro. Pero lo único que obtuve fue aún más insistencia, así como trucos extras que nada tenían que ver conmigo...además de desconfianza, y misiones que hubiera preferido evitar._

_No voy a mentirte...estuve a punto de caer en tentación y entregarte. A veces, era demasiada la presión que ejercían en mí, tanto física como mental...que dudé por un segundo de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero también me di cuenta, de que soy incapaz de hacerte mal. Y que si no te dije esto antes fue porque no encontré las palabras, sabiendo lo que vendrá._

_Eso es todo lo que sé._

_Tu mejor amiga te traicionó. Pero yo también lo hice. Y me arrepiento._

_¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ella lo sabe. Y no tardará mucho en salir de la enfermería para dar aviso de mi traición...porque...aunque tú no lo sepas, no está tan grave como dicen. Hace unos minutos hablamos sobre una renuncia que me fue negada por enésima ocasión; y no es tan tonta como para creer que me he dado por vencido._

_Lo lamento Harry. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas, haberte ocultado tantas cosas, y mentirte en tantas más._

_Realmente...lo lamento._

_Te traicioné._

*******

Las palabras intentaban ser procesadas; Harry, desahogado, mejor; respiró con un poco de dificultad, gracias al aún nudo en su garganta. Recargó el cuerpo en un regazo que le fue otorgado sin mucha protesta; esperando la resolución a la que llegaran juntos.

No podía creer en la cruel realidad a la que había sido presentado. Se negaba a hacerlo. Pero aún así, cerró los ojos; pensando en lo que Ron podía imaginar; al escuchar frases que él mismo tan renuentemente había comprendido.

-Tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore. Me acompañarás ¿Cierto?- el pelirrojo, sacado abruptamente de su estupor, asintió torpe a la pregunta; aligerándola con sus labios sedosos en motivo de una sonrisa. A pesar de la certeza en su voz, no se puso en pie, y ni siquiera el menor esfuerzo en levantarse se hizo presente...habría tiempo. -¿Sabes lo que me dijo Draco?- Weasley negó, levantando una ceja en son de interrogación; presagiando que lo siguiente no sería agradable. -Que me ama. Tal y como Hermione te ama a ti. Y que en parte, eso fue lo que les incitó a traicionarnos...- inhaló lentamente, cerrando los ojos en un efímero lapso de dolor. -Eso demuestra que los Gryffindor y Slytherin no somos tan diferentes... y lo único que nos separa son nuestras decisiones...- Harry alzó la vista hacia él, encerrados ambos en la cama del primero. -O que somos inevitablemente iguales- un mechón azabache fue separado de todos los demás, en una caricia suave que duró más allá de unos instantes. Tras lo que fue un largo silencio, inundado de ambiente introspectivo; siguió hablando, con calma y sin prisa alguna; como en un sueño del que no quisiera despertar. -¿Crees que alguien que te ama, pueda traicionarte?- se detuvo, observando a Ron fijamente en busca de una respuesta cuya pronunciación ya conocía. -Yo tampoco- desvió la mirada, observando el vacío, lleno de recuerdos invisibles, presentándose tempestuosos en una ola de realidad. -¿Sabes? Quisiera saber el punto de vista de Hermione...porqué nos traicionó nuestra mejor amiga...- Harry cayó en un profundo letargo, cansado de todo lo que había sucedido en tan corto tiempo. Cerró los ojos, con la cabeza en el regazo cálido de su mejor amigo; alimentando sus horas inciertas con preguntas que pronto tendrían oraciones de justificación.

-...Te amo...- susurró quedamente el pelirrojo, mientras entretenía sus caricias con la piel bajo su tacto. No estaba planeado sentir así, tan cercano, prohibido y suyo, a su mejor amigo, a quien consideraba casi su hermano; así mismo, poco más que su amante; la persona con la que estaba destinado a ser feliz. Pero le amaba...y en cierto modo, hasta un punto no muy convincente, era feliz.

Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama de Harry; dejándose llevar por el sueño que le perseguía sin demasiado brío; y sonrió entre ilusiones.

Él le protegería hasta la muerte. 

*******

_Yo le amaba más que a nada en esta vida._

_Le entregué lo que en su momento creí más conveniente o lo mejor; a pesar de no saber en ese entonces el porqué de mi actitud; o justificándolo con una amistad, que ya había pasado a un término donde los sentimientos más profundos no eran suficientes._

_Me creí correspondida; y, durante un tiempo, largo, corto, feliz y autodestructivo; lo fui._

_No hubo mayor satisfacción, en cuento de hadas o la vida real; que saberme amada por el hombre al que yo amaba._

_Hasta que tú llegaste a su vida. No literalmente, eso había sucedido hacía años. Me refiero...a cuando él comenzó a ver en ti, cualidades; aventuras, filosofías; triunfos, bases; características y detalles; que yo jamás sería capaz de poseer. Le enseñaste nuevos métodos de amar, lejos de la usanza mayoritaria. Incluso tus errores y defectos, quizá tan parecidos a los de él; tan alejados de los míos; fueron parte de la atracción casi magnética que ejercías, que ejerces aún en él._

_Y yo quedé sola en un mundo en el que no era bienvenida._

_Con la tentación, posteriormente la certeza; de que el lado oscuro era algo que ya me pertenecía; mucho antes de saber del Señor Tenebroso; me dejé guiar, aprendí grandes cosas, terribles y maravillosas. Me volví de las líneas de Mortífagos. Y sí, te traicioné._

_Y lo seguiré haciendo._

_Porque, seamos sinceros, lo más patético de todo esto..._

_Es que aún amo a Ron._

_Y prefiero verlo muerto, antes de que siga sufriendo por causa tuya._

______________________________________________

**Continuará...**

Perdonen este capítulo, pero creo que ya no hay mucho que relatar. El próximo será el último de esta serie; pero para los que quieren seguir leyendo mis historias, les recomiendo (Con gran entusiasmo y orgullo)...

**_Madness_**

Harry x Remus

_"Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes"_

El inicio de **_Madness_** será publicado en mayo, al tiempo que esta historia llegue a su fin.

¿Advertencias? Angst, Slash, Tortura, Non-Con, Violencia, y básicamente, dolor extremo. No apto para maniaco-depresivos. Ni para mentes pudorosas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, final de "Falsos Juramentos"

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	30. Lo juro

**Falsos juramentos**

Ha jurado amistad un traidor entre nosotros, todos inocentes, todos sospechosos; mientras aparece el culpable ¿Podrías besarme?

R

Slash m/m

Harry/Draco Harry/Ron

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

Un beso,

**Nabichan Saotome.**

**Capítulo final. Lo juro**

_[Con falsos juramentos inventamos el nuevo significado de sinceridad, edificamos sentimientos que no existían hasta entonces; de igual forma, con ellos fingiste que me amabas al borde de la locura, y a decir verdad, caí en tu trampa; hasta en la última palabra fié._

_Demonio te vestiste de ángel. Me gustaron tus alas blancas, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa antes negada para mí, tus ojos místicos presagiando la mayor felicidad de mi vida...me gustó lo que ofrecías. Me gustaste todo tú, hermosamente malvado, lobo oculto._

_Crees que no lo sé, o no te importa que lo sepa. A veces, cuando observo dentro de sus ojos, después de que hacemos el amor...me parece encontrar en ellos el brillo de una venganza._

_Disfrutas haciéndome tuyo, y negarte a mí._

_Sé que me estás mintiendo. Pero mira en lo que me ha convertido un simple beso y un roce tuyo que me sabe a gloria. Cuando deleitas hasta la última fibra de mi ser con justas palabras de entrega. Cuando me dices que me amas...y te creo._

_Esto es lo que soy ahora, un ser que sólo vive para ti. Porque tú lo quieres de esta forma; te gusta oírlo de mis labios, torturarme con una respuesta que tarda en escapar de tu boca dulce (Porque a pesar de tus hipócritas palabras, aún sabe más dulce y prohibida que el más tentador de los pecados). Sonríes juguetón, me besas en la frente y susurras un "te amo" que es suficiente para hacerme ceder. En esos momentos...realmente te creo, mi gran actor. Pareces sincero y yo me hundo en tu cuerpo, sintiéndote muy dentro y muy mío..._

_Hasta que desapareces._

_Ríes frío ante mis celos. Un rápido beso en la mejilla y te largas de la mansión; vestido elegante, caminando fluido._

_Tengo que darte crédito, tal vez sólo son imaginaciones mías, quizá sólo estoy enfermo de envidia. Pero entonces ¿Por qué negarme tu destino, tu acompañante y profesión? Me mientes, y cuando regresas, después de tu reunión de "amigos", me besas como debiste despedirte para calmar mis ansias. Me tomas nuevamente, quizá para probarte que aún soy tuyo._

_¿Y sabes?_

_Lo soy. ]_

****

La hora del amanecer había llegado. Pero en aquel lugar, bañado en penumbras, jamás se atrevía a hundir su esplendor; se alejó tan pronto tocó el filo del ambiente tenso; sangrante, la luz del día huyó, dejando en el cielo, un color rojo; atemorizante; que quizá era reflejo de una escena oculta.

Todo iba muy bien, todo conforme al plan.

Hasta que ella, un mortífago, entró; acompañando a las filas que yacían en el suelo, arrodillados, mostrando respeto. Lentamente, con paso firme y escrutador de cualquier esencia enemiga; caminó hasta las primeras filas, entre el estrecho corredor formado por los Mortífagos desde las puertas al trono del Lord; cuya presencia aún se hallaba ausente. Se inclinó profundamente, adoptando su propia posición.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Voldemort apareciera en el amplio salón; a través de una entrada secreta que quizá ninguno de ellos conocería. Una cínica sonrisa se hizo presente en sus rasgos de reptil, al tiempo que observaba en sus filas; al principio de ellas, a Hermione Granger; con la mente tambaleando en la cuerda floja sobre un abismo de locura.

Quizá no había sido su intención, en un principio, entregar a Harry a su Némesis. Pero había estado dispuesta. Y eso era algo digno de admirarse, o mejor dicho...de aprovechar. Convencerla de aceptar la oportunidad y unirse a las filas, con el _único_ fin de vengar su humillación; había sido pan comido.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos contaba con que la otra parte del plan, Draco; se enamorara de Harry Potter. O que "El-inocente-niño-que-vivió", ofendiera a la razón, y se diera lujos de Casanova; engañando a Draco con Ron, y, pecadora, deliciosamente, viceversa.

O que todo el plan se derrumbara, mientras las palabras de pérdida absoluta se deslizaban entre sus labios.

-...Draco ama a Harry. Ha renunciado. El tiempo se acabó...- Se paró en seco, con las frases ahogadas en su garganta; no por miedo o instinto, sino por el hechizo que había sido lanzado hacia ella, cortándole la respiración. -Señor...yo...- calló, de nada servía.

_Crucio._

****

La naturaleza quizá presagiaba lo que aquel día significaría para todos y cada uno de los presentes en la sala; cielo gris les recibió, a ellos y a las noticias, así como una suave llovizna que nadie percató. El profesorado, contados alumnos; todos ellos escuchando secretos que en su momento habían sido guardados celosamente; revelados por un Harry, que por aquel día, había optado por una máscara de frialdad y madurez, contrariando sus sentimientos ansiosos.

El joven Potter detuvo su caminata y finalizó su charla, tan pronto se acercó a la ventana. Su figura fina y alineada con perfección, resaltó hermosa dentro de la semi-oscuridad de la oficina y la tarde nublada; aún así, melancólico y absurdo, era totalmente perfecto a ojos enamorados.

Vestido con una camisa blanca, y pantalón formal color negro bajo la capa oscura; había fijado aquella cita con total cuidado; sabiendo que no tendría marcha atrás.

Era el anuncio de una nueva guerra.

-La señorita Granger es incapaz de hacer eso...- el silencio fue roto por la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, interrogante y confundida; sin embargo, fue construido y derrumbado nuevamente, tras unos segundos.

-No cuando tiene motivos- añadió Harry, aún observando el exterior con estoica particularidad. -...Ninguno de nosotros lo quiso ver- dio media vuelta, de un momento al otro. La expresión en su rostro dudaba entre la seguridad y el ansia; deslizándose por sus rasgos con ingenua prontitud. -Debo irme- la oscuridad cubrió todo a su alrededor, y lo arrastró consigo fuera del despacho; donde varias personas quisieron alcanzarlo. -Hermione me está llamando. Debo ir, es hora- Ron fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar; titubeante y sorprendido; quizá demasiado asustado para comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿¿Llamando??- Harry se detuvo de un momento a otro; a punto de bajar por las escaleras; y dio media vuelta, sosteniendo el dije que pendía de su cuello, entre la mano izquierda. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

-Ella tiene el otro- sin más explicaciones, se dejó guiar fuera del castillo; hacia el Bosque; con Draco y Ron tras de sí. El poder de aquel collar era impresionante, no podía contra él durante más de un par de segundos. Hermione había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

****

Corriendo entre las profundidades del bosque prohibido, cuya repentina soledad perturbaba al más sobrio de los habitantes del castillo; Harry seguía una voluntad que no era suya. Por momentos se detenía en seco, conteniendo el hechizo que se deslizaba como rocío sobre su cuerpo ansioso y tambaleante. Pero así como lo conseguía, perdía el control; siguiendo adelante, sondeando obstáculos geográficos a veces con desesperante torpeza. Un imán que buscaba su lado opuesto.

-¡Harry!- Draco y Ron iban tras él, muy de cerca; de vez en cuando intercambiando miradas entre sí, cuyos sentimientos ocultos no fueron lo suficientemente discretos para no saltar a la vista.

La quietud, propia de un mal presagio, no desapareció por un solo instante en su búsqueda; en la que ni centauros, o animales mágicos, siquiera la caída de las hojas sobre ellos acompañados de la lluvia, o mayor ruido que las que crujían bajo sus pasos; osaron perturbar su estado.

Quizá se llegaría a equivocar, y acaso alguna vez si salía vivo, a arrepentir. Pero ni su conciencia o voluntad, siquiera los gritos de ambos amantes; fueron suficientes para detenerle; llegando finalmente a su destino: El claro donde había encontrado a Hermione la noche pasada, iluminada por la solemne luz de luna menguante rodeada por un ambiente de naturaleza muerta; el lugar donde una sombra entre la oscuridad incompleta llamó su atención y le dio la pauta; detuvo sus pasos y le hizo ver lo temido.

-Hermione- la chica bajó la mano derecha, entre la que se hallaba el otro collar; rompiendo la conexión.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a su mejor amiga, siendo esta la persona que más le había ayudado en sus incontables aventuras prohibidas; cómo vencerla y entregarla a los aurores para que en sus manos pendiera su destino incierto? ¿Cómo siquiera empezar?

El ser oscuro frente a él se puso en pie, del tronco muerto y partido yaciendo en el suelo; ocultando su ya sabida identidad con la túnica negra y la máscara blanca aristocrática.

-Es hora, Harry- en total silencio, el chico se halló prácticamente clavado a la tierra; sin mover músculo alguno; en una obvia declaración de nerviosismo y negación. Las gotas caídas del cielo recorrieron su rostro abatido, dándole un toque de tristeza lamentable.

-¿Por qué?- suspiró sin saberlo. A unos cuantos metros de Granger, quiso encontrar su mirada dentro de la frialdad relacionada con su traición. Necesitaba saber, con exactitud, qué había llevado a Hermione a cometer tal locura, como unirse a las filas e intentar asesinarlo en contadas ocasiones. Comprensiva, asintió tras unos segundos. Era lo mínimo que Harry se merecía.

-¿Por qué?- ambos chicos tras la escena, cuya presencia no había sido del todo sorpresiva e importante; permanecieron ajenos a su conversación. -Porque yo amo a Ron aunque él te ame a ti...y tú...bueno, tú no amas a nadie, como sea...- Hermione alzó el brazo izquierdo hasta la altura de su rostro, sosteniendo con tres dedos la máscara nívea y retirándola hasta tirarla al suelo lleno de raíces entrecruzadas y muerte, con un movimiento elegante que en Harry causó cierta conmoción desconocida. -¿Piensas defenderte o no?-

****

Su conciencia pendía de un hilo que de vez en vez cedía; sumergiéndose en un océano de recuerdos deliciosos que le hacían perder la concentración; saliendo de él y enfrentándose a Hermione antes de caer en el oasis inexistente; y su poca voluntad no ayudaba en absoluto al vago propósito de vencerla.

_Draco se acercó sigiloso, observando a su pareja hacer la tarea de Pociones; llevaba varias horas ahí sentado, frente al preciado mirador en la habitación masculina de quinto año; y por la ensoñación percibida en su rostro, no llevaría más de un párrafo que pronto iría a la basura. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, quizá revelándole lo que reclamaba tanta atención de parte de Harry. El cielo azul, sin nube alguna, brillaba maravillosamente por la luz del sol, que caía lentamente como rocío sobre la hermosa mañana de domingo._

_Le hubiera gustado estar afuera volando sobre su Saeta en lugar de responder a las tontas preguntas de Snape acerca de los efectos del ópalo cuando se mezclaban adecuadamente con 63 gramos de los dientes de una Quimera en polvo, y dos cucharadas de sangre de tritón salvaje. Se removió en su asiento, intentando concentrarse._

_¿Qué estaría haciendo Draco en esos momentos?_

_Probablemente platicando con alguno de los Gryffindors acerca de cualquier estupidez que significara una pelea segura._

_Abandonó a su pluma de águila en el tintero de color negro mientras se recargaba cómodamente en la silla, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Él sabía la respuesta...pero estaba muy entretenido con cosas más importantes que ocuparse de un tonto paralizador que había aprendido en una de sus tantas lecturas. Cosas como hundirse en su propia mente, evocando a la tranquilidad de no saber ni hacer._

_Sin embargo, un movimiento tras de sí le llamó la atención; percatándose por primera vez en largos segundos, que Draco también anhelaba un poco de su esmero. Un brazo se alió alrededor de su cuello y pecho, cortándole en parcialidad la respiración que no rechazó por un instante el mal trato._

_-Hola, Potter- unos labios suaves hicieron contacto con los suyos, incitándolo por la brevedad del dulce beso a profundizar su encuentro. Sí, era precisamente la clase de distracción que necesitaba en esos momentos, la correspondió. Como si esto fuera poco, Draco deslizó ambas manos dentro de su camisa, acariciando casi sin tocar la piel trigueña._

_-Hola, Malfoy- Harry le besó unas cuantas ocasiones más, en la comisura de los labios, avisándole que no caería tan fácilmente en su juego de resistencia. Recibió una mordida suave en son de castigo. Tras un gesto de molestia, en su mueca se formó una sonrisa divertida y pecadora. -Realmente quieres jugar contra mí ¿Verdad?- Se puso en pie con rapidez, deshaciéndose del contacto de su amante con un rápido empujón. Dio media vuelta a la silla de madera en que antes reposaba su humanidad; observando a Draco protestar creyéndolo molesto. Tras sentarse nuevamente le tomó por el pantalón, a la altura de la cadera; halándolo hacia sí con la tranquilidad proveniente de un plan bien pensado. Estiró la mano izquierda, deshaciendo el nudo de la capa tras un sutil tirón de las cintas, lo que causó que la fina prenda oscura cayera suavemente en la alfombra del cuarto. _

_Haciendo gala de una paciencia infinita fue sacando los botones de cada uno de los ojales con la suavidad y lentitud que ni siquiera Draco y su elegancia hubiesen logrado. Sacó la camisa color plata de adentro del pantalón, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, sabiendo lo que tal acción causaría en su impaciente amante. Alzó ambas cejas por un instante divertido, antes de desaparecer la fugaz sonrisa que le había dedicado. Bajó nuevamente el rostro, acomodando la camisa de Draco de tal forma que hubiese parecido no suceder nada en especial y con la mano derecha marcó un imperceptible camino por el pecho de su compañero; que se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos. -Me gustas- suspiró de un momento a otro, mientras ligeros besos posaban sus alas sobre la piel blanca y suave, con graves y largos segundos de duración entre cada uno de ellos, y breves momentos en que Harry separaba sus labios calientes y le hacía cosquillas con el cabello y su respiración rítmica. Besó sus costados, parándose a tensar el tiempo con sus dientes blancos en gráciles mordeduras en la piel; evitando que su presa se moviera demasiado, sosteniéndolo por el cinturón. Paseó sus labios, apenas depositando besos con cálidas alas en el pecho y abdomen de Draco; divirtiéndose al hacerlo, y escuchar pequeños lamentos de su pareja por tan pausados, y deliciosos movimientos exactos._

_Cuando lo supo conveniente, ya que el chico a su poder comenzaba a forcejear y molestarse más por el obvio control del que era víctima, sostuvo el contacto un poco más íntimo y profundo; tranquilizándolo y logrando de él una fiera al mismo tiempo. Lo soltó, no sin antes subir las manos hasta su cintura en un dócil sube y baja. Cerró los ojos, agachándose un poco más, suspirando largamente; presumiendo una vez más su paciencia. Paró todo movimiento en ambos, dejando un agradable semi-silencio en el que lo único audible eran sus propias respiraciones._

_Causando tal ruptura de su ambiente tranquilo que Draco saltó sorprendido y abrió los ojos, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, antes de aventar la silla a un lado con un fuerte golpe que por poco la destroza._

_Ya un poco más cómodo y ciertamente muriéndose de lo divertido de la situación; abandonó besos imperceptibles en el área alrededor de la bragueta del pantalón de tela casual de Draco Malfoy._

_-Debo admitir que siempre quise tenerte de rodillas ante mí, pero esto...- ahogó en su garganta un grito de deleite, abriendo los ojos un poco por la sorpresa. -...le da un nuevo significado a todo- sus mejillas antes ruborizadas mantuvieron constante un carmesí tan intenso que hubiese sido comparable con el cabello de Ron; en lo que Harry mantenía el contacto en su espalda, logrando un masaje que por momentos le desconcentraba; y por otros hacía más grande el placer; así como los besos traviesos que se colaron en toda su erección._

_El joven Potter deslizó una mano derecha por el torso firme de su compañero, pareciendo menos sospechoso de lo que era. Con cuidado y total silencio, bajó el cierre del pantalón, vigilándolo para no ser descubierto e igual besándolo para no perder la atención de una mirada gris escondida en cualquier otro lugar de su mente._

_Los ojos verdes brillaron divertidos, mientras la fuerte erección se abría paso gracias a las magníficas atenciones de Harry; entre el pantalón, aún encerrado en el bóxer gris. Cerró los ojos y acercó a Draco lo poco que les separaba, halándolo nuevamente por la cadera._

_Su húmeda lengua le recorrió sobre la tela, aplicando un poco de presión._

_Malfoy no pudo más que sostenerse de la nada, apretando los puños para resistir no gritar de placer; en cambio sólo respirando agitadamente. Intentó seguir el ritmo que imponía Harry, pero tan pronto quiso participar, el joven "Niño-que-vivió", se separó y puso de pie; besándolo con una temperatura tal en los labios que por un momento el ex-Slytherin se preocupó._

_-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- las miradas se encontraron, juntando sus frentes en una suave caricia. Draco asintió, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso._

_-¿En tu cama o la mía?- Harry se alejó, soltando la ropa del otro con tal rapidez que se sintió extrañamente liberado. Sonrió, susurrando en su oído la respuesta; antes de alejarse mientras se despojaba de la ropa con igual lentitud; y con Draco tras de sí, perdiendo el juego que había empezado._

_-En las dos-_

Movió la cabeza en una negativa, intentando enfocar la mirada en algo que sabía era del pasado y no formaba parte de un sueño. Enfrente de él se hallaba Hermione, aún borrosa e inexacta, pero sin duda ella.

-Maldito collar de...- la chica sonrió de manera cínica, con la varita sin mucho cuidado sostenida con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

-Exactamente. ¿Sabes? No fue tan difícil como parecía hacer que Ron te regalara esto...la misma pieza que fue retirada del cadáver de tu padre después de la lamentable caída de nuestro señor. Y ya que estamos en eso deberías sentirte agradecido. Si no fuera porque Sirius eligió a esa rata como guardián secreto, James Potter los habría matado. Increíble ¿No? lo que puede hacer un simple artículo de joyería...protegerte y al mismo tiempo volverte loco...porque eso es lo que hace...paulatinamente y con poco de esfuerzo... - Harry cayó en cuenta, tras mirar de forma asesina a la que había sido su mejor amiga; de que era exactamente lo que sucedía con él las últimas semanas; perdiendo el control y la conciencia; repentinamente queriendo asesinar a su familia...y aquellas fases insufribles volviéndose más frecuentes, en que sus ojos se volvían del color de la sangre...

Levantó su varita del suelo, sin saber cómo era que había llegado ahí; antes de llevarse la mano al cuello e intentar arrancar aquel nocivo hilo de titiritero que durante meses había portado. -Ah, por cierto...no podrás quitártelo tan fácilmente- Hermione apuntó a Harry, sin siquiera mirarlo; dándole la oportunidad de defenderse. -¿Seguimos? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer- la lluvia ligera comenzaba a parar; en tanto el ocaso llegó a terrenos de Hogwarts.

****

La oscuridad comenzó a devorarlo, a cada paso más incapaz de detener lo que por hecho era inevitable; intentó alejarse, encontrar un poco de luz en medio de la tranquilidad y la nada; pero mientras más se ponía a la defensiva, Hermione obtenía la furia que intentaba detener.

Trepó a un árbol, amortiguando sus movimientos con el sonido de un furioso viento que por una vez estuvo a su favor. Se detuvo en una de las ramas más altas; escuchando a Hermione acercarse, varita en alto.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo del modo difícil?- el Bosque Prohibido, bañado en sombras, le facilitó escondites y trampas a igual cantidad; muy pronto se halló en la encrucijada, indeciso y por decir poco, loco de ira y represión. -Harry...sé que estás aquí- el silencio fue la única respuesta, al tiempo que la joven Granger daba media vuelta y regresaba sobre sus propios pasos, en espera de un ruido en falso.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que Harry se atreviera a bajar, ayudándose de su propia experiencia en escapes del enemigo. Se sostuvo de la última rama, soltándose de un momento a otro que consideró crucial; con el eco sordo de su aterrizaje.

Suspiró instintivamente, antes de guardar silencio y alejarse del frondoso roble; alguien se acercaba; sus pasos unidos al crujir de las hojas secas de otoño se adelantaron a sus palabras.

-Harry... ¿Dónde estás?- fue apenas un murmullo, lo suficiente para escucharlo.

-Ron... Aquí- forzó la ubicación, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún intruso cerca.

-¿Dónde?- venía de la dirección izquierda, quizá unos cinco metros de distancia.

-Aquí...- la oscuridad no era total, los rayos de luna y el iluminar de una varita que de un momento a otro se encendió; fue esencial para ver la sombra de su mejor amigo, buscándolo en un fracasado intento de cautela. Ron viró en todas direcciones, inclusive al lugar donde se hallaba inmóvil Harry Potter, pero no vislumbro pista alguno de su compañero. Rodó los ojos, era definitivamente el instante más inoportuno para eso. -A tu derecha- un nuevo par de pasos se unieron a este último, con su propia sombra y oscuridad en medio de la penumbra azulosa del bosque; elevando una varita con el hechizo _Lumos_ en su punta.

-Weasley, ¿Ya lo encontraste?- casi se golpeó a sí mismo en señal de derrota; elevó un poco más la voz, observando al pelirrojo por fin tomar el rumbo correcto entre una pelea de murmullos rompiendo la tranquilidad de un tenso silencio.

-Sí, Draco...ya me encontró... ¿Podrían hacer el favor de callarse?- tras unos cuantos segundos, Ron y Draco se hallaban haciendo más ruido del necesario; tropezando con una raíz que ni siquiera Harry había podido evitar. -Apaguen eso- se pusieron de pie arrastrando con un orgullo caído; y ambos guardaron las varitas tras terminar el hechizo, algo que hizo enfurecer al joven Potter de nueva vez. -No las guarden... ¿Están locos? Qué tal si hay más Mortífagos ¿Eh?- en su error elevó su tono más de la cuenta, percatándose demasiado tarde de ello. -Esto es demasiado...no creo controlarme por mucho tiempo- dio varios pasos atrás, recargándose en el grueso árbol. Observó a sus interlocutores, cada uno a su lado tras unos segundos; por poco totalmente absorbidos por la nocturna oscuridad.

-Bromeas ¿No?- agregó Ron más por inercia que por credibilidad.

-No estoy para bromas; mi mejor amiga intenta asesinarme; seguramente las filas de Voldemort vienen tras de nosotros y para rematar, ¡Mi novio es un maldito traidor!- contó las tres situaciones, adornando la última frase con un fuerte golpe al roble; que le libró por algunos minutos más de caer en la locura. Ron dio un paso a la defensiva, dando media vuelta y encarándolo; los ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa y la indignación; confundido y erróneo. Su mueca demostró a la perfección el insulto que creyó para sí.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no hice nada!- Harry, Draco, y él mismo quedaron en completo silencio antes de que el verdadero aludido refiriera su protesta, cruzado de brazos. El de ojos verdes bajó la cabeza, arrepentido y revitalizado, avergonzado, y muy en contra de sí mismo y sus preceptos, honrado.

-Creo, Weasley, que habla de mí- el pelirrojo regresó a su sitio, sonrojado e igual pálido por la vergüenza.

-Sí...sí...sólo...quería...mmm...romper la tensión, es todo- ninguno dijo nada, sumergiéndose en su propios pensamientos...antes de que Draco creyese ofensa su mudez.

-Sólo te faltó gritar lo obvio...maldito pobretón desgraciado...- ambos se encararon, frente al propio Harry; comenzando a discutir nuevamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, hijo de...?- Ron tomó a Malfoy por la capa; dejando la cautela aparte.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!- intentó separarlos, sosteniendo a ambos por la ropa; viéndose pronto envuelto por una pelea injusta en que él era el premio. -Silencio...nos van a...- ambos chocaron entre sí, Draco cayendo hacia atrás, Ron inclinado hacia delante peligrosamente, al ser soltados por Harry, ahora silencioso.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué diablos...?- comenzó Ron, sosteniéndose la mejilla izquierda con una mano. -¿Harry?- tiritando, el chico cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose ambos brazos con fuerza.

-¡Harry!- El joven aristócrata quiso sostenerlo antes de que éste cayera por completo; sin embargo, una voz fina detuvo su intento; amenazándolos con su varita.

-¡Alto!- Hermione sonrió con un atisbo de asco en sus rasgos. -Así que...después de todo...sí estabas de su lado...- suspiró, observando de reojo a Harry. Su rostro se hallaba desfigurado por el dolor, cada uno de sus nervios mandaba mensajes de auxilio a su cerebro; haciendo de la pena un sentir insoportable. Sin embargo, en total silencio, sólo contenía el miedo en un pequeño espacio que nadie podría ver, en su mirada cerrada. -¿Ya le contaste de tu traición...o de que planeabas sacarlo de aquí...?- Draco la interrumpió, antes de que siquiera pudiera completar la frase.

-Sí- Ron sostuvo a Harry por una mano, antes de ser rechazado por un intenso espasmo de dolor. El rubio alzó dignamente su postura, observando a la hija de muggles como siempre lo había hecho: de arriba a abajo.

-Shhh... Todo va a estar bien- alcanzó a susurrar el pelirrojo, apenas moviendo los labios. En realidad no lo creía, el terror se asomaba por sus rasgos pálidos y pecosos, tan infantiles y malos actores. Sin embargo, a pesar del malogrado apoyo, Harry alcanzó su varita, poniendo fin al hechizo. Permanecieron en silencio, muy quietos; antes de que Hermione pronunciara escéptica sus siguientes palabras en voz de un suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo- separó los labios para decir algo más, negando suavemente con la cabeza; entre divertida y enloquecida. -¡No puedo creerlo! _Te enamoraste de él_ ¿No? ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió!- El joven Potter, aprovechando la nula atención en él, se puso en pie, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza. -Eres un idiota, M...- Hermione silenció de un momento a otro, observando al chico de impresionantes ojos verdes amenazarla frente a frente. Parecía extrañada de su comportamiento. -Harry... ¿Qué haces? Somos amigos- en su mirada fue reflejado el dolor, la indignación; cierta parte de chantaje. -¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Soy...yo soy...- la chica se puso en pie, antes de caer de rodillas; cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sollozando. -Soy tu mejor amiga...-

-No pienso caer en eso. ¡_Eras_ nuestra mejor amiga! ¡Nos traicionaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te queríamos! (Puedo afirmar con seguridad que aún lo hacemos) Ron y yo...jamás quisimos hacerte daño, y está bien, lo admito; tal vez sí tengamos un poco de culpa involuntaria pero... ¡Pudiste hablar con nosotros! ¡Siempre hablábamos!- Harry se inclinó, arrodillándose frente a ella; con aún la varita en la mano derecha le tomó por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarla.

Cuando la chica se quitó las manos del rostro fue lo último que el joven león pudo soportar.

Siempre se había sentido torpe cuando alguien lloraba de esa forma, incontrolable y sin explicaciones, como si la vida estuviese cayendo con cada una de las lágrimas. Y ahí estaba, su _mejor amiga_, de rodillas en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibida, vestida de Mortífago, con el cabello enmarañado sucio y maltratado...y esas cicatrices...

Harry la miró de más cerca; entre batalla y combate no se había dado cuenta que Hermione lejos de encontrarse bien entre las líneas servidoras de Voldemort, parecía enfermiza y debilitada, así como deprimida y totalmente irreparable, muñeca rota.

Una luz dentro de la brumosa confusión, hizo a Harry parecer asustado por instantes que no pasaron desapercibidos. -Si sirves a Voldemort... ¿Quién diablos te hizo eso?- señaló la marca en su cara que rezaba "Mudblood". Ella permaneció en silencio, incluso sus sollozos y lágrimas se volvieron nada; desvió el contacto visual hacia el suelo; lo suficientemente notable para que el chico saltara sobre su sitio, poniéndose de pie como si se tratara de un resorte, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza, negando rotundamente. Ron y Draco buscaron la causa de su comportamiento, virando hacia Hermione.

Así, entre un mar de lágrimas no parecía en absoluto una traidora, aún menos cuando percataron un pequeño error en la mirada de la chica. En lugar del par de ojos chocolate, característicos, el derecho se diferenciaba en su centro en casi imperceptibles tonos de caoba. Hermione viró hacia ambos, reprochando su falta de tacto. Sí, había perdido el ojo y ahora portaba uno de vidrio, como el de Ojoloco Moody; pero eso no les daba derecho a mirarla con compasión. -¿Quién te hizo eso?- repitió Harry con sutileza, sosteniendo bastante oxígeno en sus pulmones para evitarse colapsar.

La varita de Hermione cayó al suelo sin algún ruido entre las raíces y el silencio.

-El Lord...cuando le dije que...que las cosas no estarían tan pronto como quería. Se volvió completamente loco...- Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza, por ambos laterales; presionando el dolor palpable que eran los recuerdos. -...Y mandó que me hicieran todo esto...- la chica no pudo más, soltando a llorar nuevamente, castigándose a sí misma con ligeros golpes en la frente; antes de recobrar la compostura. -Yo sólo...te mostré una versión diferente de la verdad- Se calló, hundiéndose en la tristeza. Harry iba a hablar nuevamente, preguntarle sobre los planes de Voldemort, cuando una fuente de chispas rojas alumbró por breves segundos un claro del Bosque y le hizo callar, olvidando sus propósitos iniciales. Suspiró profundamente, esperando que no estuviese haciendo mal.

-Los profesores...nos están buscando- le ofreció la mano izquierda, sosteniendo con descuido la varita. -Vamos...seguro podemos inventar algo...- la chica movió la cabeza en una negativa, evitando los ojos verdes. -Por favor, Hermione...somos amigos- Harry insinuó a los dos atrás de ellos que le ayudaran a convencerla, con una mirada abierta en persuasión.

Ron dio un paso enfrente, colocando una rodilla en el suelo hasta quedar inclinado a poca distancia. Suspiró con recato, observándola significativamente hasta lograr captar su atención.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione. Todo esto se puede solucionar. Siempre lo logramos- él mismo ofreció su apoyo, guardando la varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

-Granger...aún hay tiempo- añadió Draco, cuya voz sonaba fría, apartada de todo sentimiento.

La hermosa jovencita, cuyo orgullo mancillado se equilibraba en la puntilla de un alfiler, alzó la mano derecha, limpiándose las lágrimas con la túnica negra y elegante que portaba. Sonrió.

Una risita forzada escapó de sus labios, al momento de tomar amablemente las manos de sus mejores amigos que le ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

-Sí...tienen razón...seguimos estando juntos ¿No?- el trío de Gryffindor volvía a ser inseparable, como debía ser. Se abrazaron, en una obvia demostración de sus sentimientos. Todo perdonado. Todo olvidado.

Draco evitó observarlos, se sentía fuera de escena. Esperó cerca de medio minuto antes de que todo el mundo pareciera recobrar importancia para el trío.

-Vamos al castillo, deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros- Harry viró hacia su novio. -Apúrense...tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar antes del toque de queda- Malfoy asintió, sabiendo aquellas palabras más para sí; colocándose a su lado izquierdo, Hermione ocupando el lugar entre Harry y Ron.

En un movimiento predeterminado por un intercambio de miradas; Weasley y Potter colocaron los brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus compañeros en tanto caminaban de regreso a Hogwarts a un paso tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, encontrándose en un ligero toque correspondido. Hermione y Draco les imitaron.

Sonrieron, sin decir nada.

En un arrebato de locura, Ron, quien por un momento percibió el mundo bajo una mirada de perfección; acarició lenta y pacíficamente la piel de Harry que quedaba a su alcance; llamando su atención. Sin embargo, era un contacto de reconciliación. Uno en que volvían a ser amigos sin la necesidad de las a veces tergiversadas palabras. Su roce lo dijo así, le aceptó. Había extrañado su amistad.

-¡Mi varita!- Hermione dijo de un momento a otro, dándose cuenta de su error; bajó los brazos, saliéndose del circuito y provocando el rompimiento de tal. Ron aún siendo un Gryffindor, no tuvo la valentía de suplantar a Granger con Harry, optando mejor esperarla. Los tres se detuvieron por unos segundos, el pelirrojo mirando hacia ningún lado en particular.

-Lo lamento...- oyó murmurar a Malfoy, dio media vuelta hacia su amiga, separando los labios para decir como siempre un comentario irónico, que por única vez sonó a silencio.

Le apuntaba con la varita, a él, a Harry; sin la mueca de felicidad perfectamente ensayada. Alzó el brazo derecho en un frágil movimiento en espiral; murmurando y captando su atención. Apenas pudieron escuchar sus palabras, pero Ron supo de lo que hablaba...lo averiguó por la mirada enloquecida.

-Ya es demasiado tarde- bajó la varita igualmente en una espiral perfecta, susurrando un hechizo que el viento acarició con dulzura.

Al mismo tiempo, incluso un poco antes; perfectamente seguro, Ron supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Simplemente, _lo sabía._

El collar que el trigueño portaba, empezó a destilar escarlata.

Dio un paso hacia la derecha, apartando a Harry con un fuerte golpe; con la suficiente sincronización y perfección que no hubiese logrado una milésima de segundo antes o después; justo en el instante en que una luz purpúrea dio contra su pecho; elevando y lanzándolo contra un macizo roble con tal fuerza que tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de dolor que alimentó su falta de aliento.

Harry siguió su acción al tiempo que el brillo carmín irradiando de la joya en su pecho aumentó a un grado crítico que logró iluminar la zona Hogwarts; observó al más joven de los chicos Weasley caer posteriormente al suelo, con un golpe seco dentro del silencio de un error. El ambiente del color de la sangre tomó un dejo violáceo cuya semi-oscuridad impenetrable opacó cualquier otra luz; el chico que derrotó a Voldemort dio un paso hacia delante, al instante que separó los labios en una sola queja silenciosa; dando el primer paso hacia Ron.

Sus  ojos verdes comenzaron a llorar, incrédulo.

Destruyendo pequeñas barreras de sí mismo al seguir caminando, le pareció recorrer kilómetros de terrenos insondables cuando tras unos instantes pudo llegar hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo, andando en un mar violeta que olía a dolor.

Se agachó hasta él, de rodillas sin mucha precaución, observándolo tirado bocabajo, los ojos entrecerrados; con la respiración aparentemente agitada, inaudible; la mano derecha al lado de su boca estaba cubierta de sangre que se deslizaba de sus ahora labios rojos. Unos segundos de confusión, Ron pudo recién percibir la presencia de Harry, como siempre a su lado. Imitó una sonrisa, observándolo de reojo. El otro sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la base de sus manos.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó a Ron por el torso, dándole media vuelta hacia él; colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas

-Dios...qué susto me has dado- la luz a su alrededor comenzó a perder terreno, de igual forma intensidad. Pareció dudar por un segundo, evitando su mirada brevemente. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ese hechizo era para mí, Ron... No tenías que meterte...-

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios en una respuesta que Harry no escuchó. -¿Qué? Ron...no hagas bromas...- forzó una sonrisa mezclada con pequeñas gotitas saladas que nuevamente cedieron -¡Ron! Mírame...no te duermas...- movió su cuerpo con fuerza, llamando su atención de tal forma que despertó. -¿Qué decías?- hizo otro esfuerzo por dormir, cabeceando hacia un lado. -¡Ron!-

-Hombre...estoy cansado, déjame en paz- antes de que pudiera recriminarle algo más, susurró nuevamente, esta vez con un tono adormilado. -Lo prometí...- alzó el brazo, tomando el collar de Harry en su mano izquierda, apagando su luz por completo.  -Prometí que te protegería...siempre- el joven Potter iba a decir algo más, pero la acción siguiente de su mejor amigo interrumpió cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor. Ron se sentó de pronto, los ojos azules abiertos por completo; llenos de lágrimas contenidas; sus labios fueron separados por un grito de dolor que superó al silencio; mientras su mirada se cerraba; al tiempo que volvía a caer, sosteniéndose de Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello. Enterró el rostro en su pecho, soltando un nuevo alarido que le erizó la piel a su compañero de cuarto, quien le observaba dolorosamente; sin saber qué hacer. Movió las piernas con desesperación, como si intentara librarse de una cuerda que le amarraba por los tobillos sin mucha energía.

Su agarre se fue suavizando poco a poco, ante la mirada incrédula de tres observadores. Cayó hacia atrás, entre los brazos del chico que al último momento pudo reaccionar, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte luchando por respirar.

No dijo nada, se inclinó un poco, suavemente besando los labios llenos de sangre, manchando los propios con tan cálida esencia. Tras unos instantes de respetuoso silencio lo soltó, abandonándolo en un terroso sueño; se puso de pie, limpiándose hasta el último rastro de lágrimas. Dio media vuelta lentamente, sin ningún sentimiento positivo, totalmente frío.

Sus ojos verdes semejaron escarlata pura, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba rápidamente la distancia que por un momento había parecido eterna. Incrementó su caminar, pasando a pocos centímetros de Draco sin ponerle atención, yendo hacia la chica ahogada en su propia mente, que hasta no verlo demasiado cerca, no pudo prever lo que sucedería. Sus ojos chocolate viraron hacia él.

Hermione alzó la varita, bajándola con rapidez en tanto suspiraba un hechizo.

Harry alzó la mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, formando un escudo de magia con el solo gesto; desvió el rayo de luz hacia ninguna parte en particular.

-_¡Crucio!_- el trigueño sonrió, al tiempo que rechazaba el nuevo ataque; regresando a una posición firme tras ello. Desesperada, sin saber lo que le hacía errar, Granger hizo un intento más. -_¡Avada Kedavra!- _el rayo verde golpeó totalmente a Harry, iluminó por instantes el claro del bosque y se perdió entre un brillo sobrenatural arriba de las copas de los árboles.

Una pareja hizo de testigo, alguien más, ajeno al colegio. A pocos metros de ellos, permaneciendo cercanos e imperceptibles.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el peor error de esa chica, Colagusano?- el pequeño hombre, calvo, parecido a una rata inmunda negó, virando hacia su amo, confundido. -Pensar que una Mudblood pudiera formar parte de mis filas...- dio media vuelta, alejándose de la escena a paso lento y silencioso.

-Pero... Mi Señor... ¿La va a dejar viva?-

-Nuestro joven Potter se encargará de ella- Voldemort reemprendió su andar. -Después de todo...le rompió el corazón como tanto planeamos...se lo ha ganado- una mueca sin labios, parecida a una sonrisa; se formó entre sus rasgos de serpiente. Ya habría hora para enfrentar al "Niño-que-vivió"...no había que apresurar nada que por destino era inevitable.

Hermione viró con una sonrisa hacia su víctima, satisfecha y _conmovida_ por su tonto esfuerzo, antes de mirar aterrorizada su mueca enloquecida. Harry estaba vivo.

Le sonrió con asco, como lo haría un Slytherin. Y tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, susurró brevemente su sentencia, al tiempo que le arrebataba la varita y tiraba la suya a un lado. Elevó la mano izquierda, acariciando con hipocresía voluntaria los rasgos corrompidos de la que alguna errada vez fue su mejor amiga.

_Lo que te hicieron los Mortífagos y Voldemort es un juego de niños comparado con lo que haré contigo._

_Pide a Dios que te perdone y te quite de mi camino._

****

El ambiente pesado, misterioso, lúgubre, e inexplicable, desapareció para la sorpresa de todos. Habría sido quizá la presencia de Voldemort, o la de varios de sus Mortífagos rondando por el Bosque Prohibido...o la escena que en ella se había llevado a cabo.

Cuando los profesores de Hogwarts en su mayoría, habían podido derrumbar la barrera protectora de Harry ya era demasiado tarde; la lucha había cesado, la tortura estaba concluida, y aunque con un sabor amargo sin gusto a satisfacción, el chico estaba tranquilo; lo más calmado que podía analizando la situación.

-Rápido- el trigueño tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Ron, brindándole gran parte de su energía; con tal de mantenerlo al margen de la vida el mayor tiempo posible para llevarlo con decente y capacitada ayuda. Draco, unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, se encargaba de amarrar a Hermione, medio muerta, medio inconsciente; lamentablemente para ella lo suficientemente viva para permanecer en aquel estado durante semanas sin que algo fuera de lo común sucediese. Nada además de la muerte, claro está.

-¿Cómo está?- ladeó un poco la cabeza, por primera vez interrumpiendo el tenso silencio entre ellos. No lo querría admitir abiertamente, pero Ron le preocupaba. Se puso de pie, empuñando la varita hacia Hermione, atada sin escape, y ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos, fue quien contestó, envuelta entre sogas, por primera vez en poco menos de veinte minutos, parecía inicuamente lúcida. Llorosa y pecaminosamente arrepentida.

-Ron está muriendo...- sin necesidad de palabra alguna, con tan sólo una mirada de asentimiento, elevaron a los chicos; coincidiendo con la afirmación de Granger. Harry dio media vuelta antes de dirigir la marcha, yendo por las varitas tiradas en medio de la oscuridad. Volvió con ambas, guardándolas en su bolsillo, caminando al lado de Draco; tras un Ron inconsciente que no parecía dispuesto a despertar; llevando los dos cuerpos levitando hacia el castillo. -¿Harry?- el aludido movió la cabeza en una afirmación, haciéndole entender que la escuchaba. -¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?-

-No voy a hacerlo. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Y admitámoslo, Hermione, siempre hemos tomado el camino difícil- tras un breve respiro y una duda disipada continuó. -...pero a veces es divertido. No sé porqué lo teníamos que arruinar: aventuras cada año, problemas que siempre nos daban curiosidad...la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos...Sirius, Voldemort, los Mortífagos...el Torneo de los Tres Magos...todo iba perfecto dentro de nuestros propios descubrimientos. Pero claro...siempre podemos culpar a las hormonas por nuestros errores ¿No? Podemos traicionar a nuestros amigos y pretender que nos asesinen con un impecable Avada y después finjan demencia, podemos dejar a la persona que amamos al borde de la muerte... Literalmente mandar todo _al carajo_...- sonrió, virando hacia ella; deteniéndose por un segundo antes de reanudar la marcha, sondeando el tortuoso camino de árboles y criaturas de toda clase. -No Hermione...las cosas no funcionan tan fácil para nosotros. No pienso matarte. En realidad, estoy pensando en mandarte de vacaciones para que te relajes y olvides nuevamente que _éramos_ amigos- su voz sarcástica fue suficiente para hacerle ver que algo peor se aproximaba. -Conozco un lugar...lejos de aquí, que te agradará- los profesores estaban a pocos metros de ellos, faltaba muy poco. -¿Qué te parece Azkaban?- Dumbledore fue el primero en acercarse, luciendo los años de la Tierra en un estandarte de vejez y molestia.

Hermione quedó sin respuesta alguna por primera vez.

En cambio sus lágrimas sonaron a culpa y dolor cuando tocaron sus mejillas, deslizándose fuera de su rostro tras unos segundos.

Pero a Harry no le importó.

****

Había dejado de hablar con los profesores y un improvisado agente del Ministerio de Magia. Declaración tras declaración, fue dejando los detalles más importantes para pláticas privadas sin interlocutores entrometidos que venderían la historia al mejor postor. Ya en paz, dentro de la enfermería; esperando, el chico observó los dos cubículos en que ocultos tras cortinas de la habitación; se hallaban los que alguna vez en mejor posición habían sido sus mejores amigos.

Él había insistido una y otra vez, perseverante, se hallaba estable; alterado, deprimido, con los nervios dudables y a punto de enloquecer; pero dentro de los márgenes de normalidad del heredero Potter, podría estar peor. Un pensamiento no muy positivo pero sin duda funcionaba.

Comenzaba a amanecer, una suave tela de luz solar se introdujo por las ventanas, aligerando por un momento su pesadumbre. Era un nuevo día, no parecían llegar malas noticias...aparentemente, dejarían los ajetreados rumbos por un revitalizador tiempo que ya iba siendo necesario.

Cerró los ojos, rojizos, cansados y deprimidos, intentando dormir. Algo que él sabía, no haría hasta saber de Ron.

Dentro de su forzada tranquilidad oyó pasos acercándose a la camilla donde se encontraba sentado; con la espalda recargada en la pared; los brazos ligeramente cruzados sobre su regazo.

Un nuevo peso se sentó a su lado, haciéndole saber que realmente clamaba por su atención. Harry abrió los ojos, y la persona que encontró enfrente le hizo sonreír sinceramente.

-¿Quieres un café?- sin esperar respuesta, le ofreció la taza con la inscripción "Hogwarts" a un costado, la cual fue recibida sin miramientos. El chico dio un pequeño sorbo a la preparada esencia, quemándose por unos dolorosos segundos la lengua y haciendo gestos al percatarse de su error; antes de agradecerle con una nueva sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Remus- el profesor de DCAO asintió, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, Harry- tomó un poco de su propia taza. Tras ello, la dejó a un lado, sobre un pequeño buró en la que yacía un delicado jarrón con una variedad simple y hermosa de flores. -Se encuentra estable...Poppy sólo está curando las heridas menores que quedan. Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo, antes de que su mal empeorase...las hemorragias internas pueden ser muy peligrosas-

-¿Entonces porqué no me habían dicho nada?- inquirió molesto, virando hacia su profesor con furia.

-Fue un proceso largo y tedioso, recién tenemos los resultados...Poppy ha hecho un excelente trabajo que no debes menospreciar, que te quede muy claro. Por el contrario, deberías agradecer su dedicación- el chico suspiró exasperado, antes de asentir con resignación.

-Sí, tienes razón...lo siento. Estoy un poco irritable últimamente...- tomó nuevamente de su taza, bebiendo el café; el cual se deslizaba por las paredes de su garganta con cálida lentitud, dejando a su paso un recuerdo dulce.

-Deberías estar de mejor humor- Remus sonrió significativamente y viró hacia otro lado, sabiendo más de lo que dejaba ver. Al percatar la curiosidad de su alumno ante la felicidad que demostraba, colocó su mejor mueca de merodeador. -Tenemos cargos contra Hermione, el Ministerio de Magia detectó su violación de la Ley de Restricción de Menores...con muy severos cargos por cierto. Las maldiciones imperdonables entre ellos. Le harán beber Veritaserum la próxima semana para que confiese...y el profesor Dumbledore tiene un plan ¿Sabes?, piensa poner entre la lista de preguntas la verdad sobre _Hocicos_...la Marca Tenebrosa y los planes de Voldemort... Con ello estaremos preparados...y sabes qué es lo más importante ¿Verdad?- Harry no acababa de creerlo, murmuró lentamente la que suponía la respuesta acertada.

-Será libre... Si... es decir, _Hocicos_ será libre por fin- asintió, acentuando la nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

-Correcto. Y tú, podrás mudarte con él- Harry saltó a abrazarlo, derramando al hacerlo un poco de la infusión de cafeína en las blancas sábanas de la enfermería. Remus negó divertido, sacó la varita y limpió con un hechizo la tela antes arruinada. -Poppy te mataría- sin embargo, eso no detuvo que pronto los brazos del chico se deslizaran alrededor de su cuello y espalda (Con la taza tambaleando), y su cabeza hallara lugar en su hombro. Remus, agradecido por el gesto, dio unas palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo del chico antes de corresponder su cariño con el brazo izquierdo; sosteniéndolo fuerte antes de terminar amablemente el contacto. -Por cierto...sabe lo que sucedió. Quiere que vayas esta navidad a visitarlo, para que conozcas su casa...-

-¿Cómo es?-

-Lo mejor es que la veas por ti mismo- puntualizó, refiriéndose al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. -Bueno, debo regresar a la oficina, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para las próximas clases...- Harry sonrió notablemente, pareciéndose por unos exquisitos segundos al chico inocente y temeroso que había llegado a Hogwarts por primera vez. Cuando aún ninguna de las cargas que en años posteriores enfrentaría de forma inevitable, se encontraban en su rostro fino, ahora empezando a madurar.

Remus se puso en pie, observándolo fijamente. Esa imagen la recordaría siempre, aunque él no lo supiera en esos instantes. Esa sonrisa era exactamente la que desaparecería de su rostro. Irónicamente, la que remembrarían todos sus conocidos. Alzó la mano derecha, revolviendo el cabello alborotado color azabache del hijo de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa de Harry incrementó antes de reír y pedirle que parase, haciendo a un lado su mano: aquella mueca traería graves tristezas a su familia durante largos años de inestabilidad que siguieron; la causa fue la ausencia de justo aquella sonrisa. Se agachó, besando la frente de Harry, a pocos centímetros de la cicatriz que le había marcado de por vida. Sonrió y susurró lentamente su despedida, antes de salir de la enfermería; dedicándola una última observación. -Yo también te quiero, Harry-

El chico viró hacia el cubículo de la derecha, percibiéndolo perdido entre neblina. Sonrió, se acostó en la camilla recordando que Ron parecía estar bien; y profundamente se quedó dormido.

****

Era aproximadamente la una de la tarde del día lunes cuando por fin, después de un largo y reparador sueño de poco más de seis horas, Harry Potter se dignó a despertar. Sus ojos verdes, carentes de buena visión, tomaron desenfocada la primera imagen. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado en una silla provisional, observándolo fijamente con ambos brazos semi-entrelazados sobre sus rodillas; dándole un toque casual y arrepentido.

-Hola- el rubio forzó una sonrisa, desviando la mirada continuamente; esperando su respuesta; al no obtenerla, bajó el rostro. Harry alzó la mano derecha, con el afán de tomar sus lentes del buró dónde Madame Pomfrey los había depositado; sin embargo, al observar la reacción de su querido novio; la posó suavemente sobre sus manos entrecruzadas; acercándose un poco más al borde de la cama, en el que se hallaba acostado hacia él. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Hola, mi querido Dragón...- acarició lentamente su piel fina y perfecta, antes de tomar su mano derecha, estirándola hacia sí. Evitando conscientemente los ojos grises, besó su dorso, en un gesto de tal vez adoración. O perdón. Draco no supo cómo tomarlo. Sin embargo, no necesitó mayor invitación. Se subió a la cama, luciendo el uniforme Gryffindor, en tanto su pareja retrocedía un poco para darle lugar; cuando se hubo acomodado, rodeó su espalda con ambos brazos, recargando la cabeza en su hombro; de tal forma que Harry pudo respirar aquel aroma a vainilla hipnotizando sus sentidos.

-Perdóname- con un poco de esfuerzo, el joven Potter colocó la mano derecha en su nuca, acercándolo más, destrozando las esperanzas con honestas palabras de rechazo y dolor...de perdón con sabor a venganza, de una flor llena de espinas. Por primera vez, el amor agonizó dentro del cuerpo de Draco.

-Lo haré- apretó un poco su cuerpo, al notar que Draco comenzaba a sollozar. _Sólo un poco más..._ -Escúchame...tengo que decirte algo. Por favor, escúchame- susurró lentamente en su oído, hasta percibir que comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Se acostó, rodeó su cintura con el brazo izquierdo, miró sus ojos, estaban cubiertos de lágrimas...esa plata lloraba sinceridad. Dolía. Las palabras de Harry dolían. Y no sería la última vez que sería así. -Tal vez los dos tengamos que perdonarnos...- suspiró pesadamente, subió el rostro hasta rozar la frente de Draco con sus labios; con el cabello rubio-platinado haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas y la nariz. Sin embargo, en el momento no se detuvo a pensarlo y continuó. -Ayer tuve relaciones con Ron- su toque se suavizó hasta ser casi imperceptible. Malfoy pareció caer en un extraño trance de incredulidad. -No sé qué diablos estaba pensando...es decir...él y yo...bueno...lo nuestro ya había terminado...pero cuando me dijiste la verdad...que tú eras el que me estaba traicionando junto con Hermione... cuando la persona que decía amarme estaba dispuesto a hacerme... _esto_...enloquecí...y las cosas se dieron...- alzó un poco la voz, dándole verdadero énfasis a su error. -Él estaba a mi lado, me sonrió...y me di cuenta de que había llorado toda la noche...que le hacía daño con el sólo hecho de estar cerca...y aún así ¡Me sonreía! No sé...no pude contenerme... En ese momento parecía lo correcto ¿Sabes? En ese momento parecía perfecto...pero conforme pasó el tiempo...me di cuenta de que...ese no era el destino que escogí. No era lo que yo quería. No era _al _que yo quería. ¿Entiendes?- Harry le soltó, al no ver nada en su mirada, se sentó...hacía casi medio minuto que su abrazo se había desgarrado. -Yo te perdonaré...lo haré. Tendré que entender las razones por las que lo hiciste...pero yo... ¿Cómo diablos me perdono? ¿Cómo diablos podrías tú perdonarme?- El brillo frío, metálico, de la mirada Malfoy; contradicho sólo por las lágrimas que tímidamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas pálidas, ligeramente sonrojadas; se topó con su mirada verde, perdida y triste, cuando al igual que él, se sentó...observándolo.

-Júrame que no volverás a ver a Weasley de esa manera. Júrame que no volverás a tocarlo, a besarlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo así. Nunca vas a dejar que te acaricie...ni mucho menos...harás el amor con él... ¿Ahora tú entiendes? _Harry Potter...me perteneces_. Y ningún 'mejor amigo' se va a interponer...- las pupilas se quebraron en desesperación, la mueca de disgusto se disolvió en lágrimas. -...te amo...te amo tanto...maldito Potter- Harry rompió a llorar silenciosamente, tranquilo, comprendiendo sus palabras, asintiendo y tomando aquel rostro entre sus manos, besándolo repetidamente mientras Draco encajaba los dedos en sus hombros, abrazando y lastimando a la única persona que amaba.

-Te lo juro-

Sin embargo...Harry encontraría meses después que romper aquella promesa, al igual que Ron; era demasiado provocativo.

Y simplemente, no resistió la tentación.

****

_[Al principio fue tentación, fue saber que no debía hacerlo. Era estar consciente de que podía hacerlo. Como recuerdo de Snape, muchas veces dijo que entretenía mis horas en romper todas las reglas existentes; con tal de sentirme alguien. Se equivocó, en cierta forma. Lo hice para sentirme querido. Para sentirme un poco más vivo, más real. Más humano. Porque para ser sincero...aunque este universo mágico es mi mundo, desde que llegué a él, las personas se han encargado de matarme. Me han querido convertir en su héroe inmortal, muerto y crucificado. Puro, amable, Dios y Héroe. Salvador. "El-niño-que-vivió". Y sí...me refugié en Ron, no porque yo lo amara...porque no fue ni es así. Simplemente, en él, que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas, siempre encontré la frivolidad del momento y el consuelo. Con él siempre fue de mejores amigos. Un "Te peleaste con Draco ¿Verdad? Pasa, estás en tu casa. Tienes suerte que mamá no esté. No le gustaría verte llorando", luego me llevaba a la mesa, me daba la comida que había hecho su madre, en las mismas generosas que la bendita señora Molly me habría ofrecido; y me platicaba sobre cualquier cosa...Quidditch, ajedrez, Hogsmeade recuperado, la nueva cafetería en el centro; las leyes renovándose. Voldemort que parecía haber desaparecido. No sé cómo...terminábamos platicando en su cuarto, y tras una pequeña pelea...lo abrazaba, le agradecía...y literalmente rompía mi promesa. Cuando peleaba con Draco, cuando parecía no haber retorno de la soledad, la tristeza y el mal juicio, cuando parecía convertirme más en lo que querían que fuera, un arma; la imprudencia y delicia de acostarme con Ron siempre funcionó. Me revitalizaba. Supongo que es un juego de adolescentes-adultos. Es como cuando de niño te agarras a golpes con tu mejor amigo y terminan sonriendo. Eso creo yo porque el primer amigo que tuve fue Ron. Y siempre ha sido el mejor._

_Pero las cosas cambiaron, y lo que una vez fue consuelo comenzó a destrozarme._

_Derroté a Voldemort. Lo maté, que no les quede ninguna duda. Fueron mis seres queridos los que me condujeron a este camino. No el mundo mágico y muggle, ni la Tierra, ni el Universo...fue por ellos, mi familia, que lo hice. Porque sin ellos...me habría importado muy poco que esta galaxia se hubiera ido al carajo a manos de Tom Riddle...quien al final terminé comprendiendo. Fue tan sólo a mitad del séptimo año cuando atacó, más fuerte que nunca. Secuestró a Draco mientras yo estaba en clases, él...estaba enfermo, descansando y recuperándose. Casi mata a Madame Pomfrey. Es decir, sus Mortífagos lo hicieron. ¿Cómo entraron? Siempre pudieron entrar...simplemente, estaban esperando el momento preciso, nos atacaron desprevenidos._

_Fui por él a la mansión Riddle, mi familia me acompañó. Ron, Gabriel, los gemelos, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix entera, a quien conocí la navidad de mi quinto curso. Snape entre ellos. Del lado oscuro había más participantes, y el comienzo de la guerra fue inevitable._

_Nos llevaron la delantera por mucho tiempo. Hubo muertos de ambos lados, del nuestro aunque pocos...dolieron...aún duelen._

_Recuerdo cuando Gabriel cayó, quien había excusado que cualquier ayuda por pequeña que fuera serviría. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí; que intentaba quitarme de encima a más de una docena que quería capturarme y torturarme hasta pedir piedad. Y yo no estuve nada brillante ese día, por la preocupación no podía concentrarme. Amaba a Draco demasiado para perderlo...y si me desencadenaba, corría el riesgo de lastimarlo, a él y a todos. _

_Oí a Gabriel gritar a mi izquierda...gritó mi nombre...fue lo único que me despertó del nerviosismo y el temor de perder lo más valioso para mí. Dejé a mis perseguidores en el otro mundo. Yo en tanto, fui con aquel chico de cabello y ojos color chocolate que yacía en el suelo...comenzaba a morir. Lo único que hizo fue decir que confiaba en mí, que sabía que yo lograría vencer, y detendría el ataque a su familia, a las personas que quería e intentaba proteger. Entre ellos estaba yo. Me sonrió...y murió. Yo fui el que cerré su mirada brillante, yo tuve que explicarle a su familia lo heroico que su hijo había sido. Me sentí basura al verlos llorar...pero ante todo, ellos comprendieron, me dieron las gracias por parar la guerra. Estaban orgullosos de él, de mi querido amigo Gabriel. Y de mí. Pero yo seguía sintiéndome nada. Estaba muerto._

_Fred fue herido...George le vengó de la forma más original que encontró. Cambió unas cuantas varitas de Mortífagos por unas de broma que traía. El Expelliarmus sirve, aunque sea algo pequeño en tan grande suceso como fue la guerra._

_Remus, el que fue mi confidente durante tanto tiempo...se interpuso en un Cruciatus dirigido a mí, entretenido como estaba con el horror frente a mis ojos ni siquiera lo había notado._

_Kingsley murió. Y aunque yo no lo conocí mucho, dolió. Dolió porque yo había corrido a rescatar a mi novio. Y él no tenía nada que ver._

_Quedé paralizado...Voldemort se acercaba, caminando desde su trono. Sólo estaban jugando con nosotros. Las puertas se abrieron, los refuerzos llegaron. Apenas pudieron entrar a la sala. Nos acorralaron. Nos vencieron. Cada uno de mis seres amigos cayó...fulminado o herido, los Mortífagos los depositaron ante mis pies. Dumbledore, quien no se hallaba bien en ese tiempo; estaba entre ellos. Y Snape fue torturado ante mí. Luego de un tiempo, llegué a admirar verdaderamente a ese hombre, porque a pesar de todo, no se quejó por un instante. Soportó lo intolerable. Y vivió para contarlo._

_Ese fue el momento, entré en un shock de irrealidad. Por un momento todo el pasado pareció presente, y el futuro desapareció. Por un segundo visualicé a mi familia...a mi lado, viva, en Navidad, abriendo regalos. Vi a Draco enfrente de mí, sosteniendo un presente._

_Y yo... ¡¿Por un maldito shock nervioso les estaba negando la vida?!_

_-...Voy a protegerlos...- la risa de Voldemort llegó a mis oídos, mi vista clavada en los cuerpos a mis pies no decía nada acerca de mi seguridad y decisión._

_-...Pero si ya no hay nadie, "héroe"- alcé el rostro, sonreí, le observé._

_-En ese caso...no tengo nada que perder- después analicé, mis ojos no adoptaron el particular escarlata de la furia, brillaron verde, como el color de la mirada de mi madre, pequeños rayos dorados. Grité. Grité por mi familia derrotada. Porque me habían mantenido vivo para observar aquella escena._

_Y le derroté; junto a todos los Mortífagos a excepción de Snape. ¿Saben? Fue como aquella leyenda de Medusa, que la profesora de Literatura nos narraba en la primaria, aunque claro...no fue igual, ellos cayeron al suelo, víctimas de una energía demasiado poderosa y desconocida hasta ese momento. Voldemort murió, pero por si no era suficiente, tomé la espada que Draco me había regalado (llevada por melancolía y años de práctica), le corté la cabeza y le prendí fuego al que alguna vez fue el mayor miedo de la comunidad mágica. Ya saben, por si las dudas. Pero también comprendí, que él era más humano de lo que todos pensaban. Sólo había tomado el camino que le enseñaron de chico. Es decir...hay matices multicolores entre el blanco y el negro._

_Pero creo que les estaba relatando otro asunto muy diferente._

_Las cosas con Ron se complicaron después de la guerra._

_Pasé meses casi sofocando a Draco con mi presencia; tratando de redimir culpas. Dejé de ver a Ron casi por completo...limitándome a observarlo en clase cuando entraba cabizbajo, caminar alrededor del lago junto con los demás chicos de último curso intentando llevar una vida feliz; entrar a la habitación y encerrarse en su cama mientras daba las 'buenas noches' a todos. Pero yo sabía que ese 'todos' empezaba y terminaba conmigo._

_Una noche sin saber realmente cómo, regresé a su cama...y una parte de mí gritó en silencio mientras lo besaba, en tanto acariciaba su cuerpo y le hacía el amor. No quería hacerlo. No quería traicionar a Draco nuevamente. Empecé a odiar a Ron por lo que yo estaba haciendo. Por más absurdo que suene...era como si estuviera bajo el influjo del Imperius, una voz en la base de mi cabeza resistía, mi cuerpo la callaba con besos._

_No quiero ir._

_No lo deseo._

_Y si lo deseo...no quiero hacerlo._

_A veces me resisto, logró callar esa voz en mi cabeza que me pide, me suplica vaya y termina convenciéndome, durante algunos días. Pero siempre la voluntad cede; aunque esté con Draco me despido de él, le digo que le quiero y que tengo una cita de amigos...le doy un beso en la mejilla y me largó de nuestro hogar. No sin antes reclamarle que sea un celoso. Él lo sabe...o por lo menos lo sospecha. Sabe que en esa reunión siempre termino en cama ajena...en una que juré no volver a tocar hace más de cinco años. Y que por lo menos visito una vez a la semana desde entonces._

_Creo que no lo he mencionado, al cumplir la mayoría de edad; Draco pudo disponer de la herencia de su padre muerto. Acepté a vivir con él en una mansión que había diseñado en ilusiones durante mi quinto curso. Él lo hizo para mí._

_Y aunque parezco tener todo...yo he sido la persona más infeliz del mundo._

_Jamás he vuelto a sonreír sinceramente desde que inició y terminó la guerra hace dos años. Y aunque amo a Draco...aunque quiero a Ron...aunque amo a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia más que a mi vida; hay algo que me obstruye ser feliz. Al mismo tiempo opaca la sonrisa de mis seres queridos; los contagia de nostalgia y depresión. Algo de lo cual no sé su nombre nos ha encerrado en una lágrima. Las mismas que a veces...también derramamos nosotros._

_Ayer en la noche...volví a fugarme._

_Un día antes de nochebuena._

_Se ha hecho una costumbre...duele tanto la culpa, me siento tan lleno de Ron hasta la última gota de sangre que transporta este maldito corazón corrompido, que regreso a Draco corriendo, beso su boca dulce, le repito una y otra vez que le amo...y hacemos el amor. Porque ¿Saben? A pesar de que no resisto la tentación; que no sonrío, sólo río sarcástico o me vuelvo actor...amo a ese Slytherin._

_Por más hipócritas que suenen mis palabras...se los juro._

****

_Despierto buscando a Harry en mi cama. Se ha ido y aunque la luz del sol asiste ferviente a mi cuarto...tengo frío._

_No debería sorprenderme, últimamente se resiste, algunas veces deja de verme por dos meses...tengo que sentirme orgulloso por él. Es muy fuerte, pelea contra sí mismo...y contra su mejor amigo._

_Suelto la única delgada sábana que hace horas nos cubrió a ambos, ardiendo de deseo. Me pongo de pie, en la recámara de mi departamento, porque aunque no lo sepan, mi familia se recuperó con notables creces tras la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Y yo me entreno para medimago. Harry para auror, junto con su querido novio, Draco._

_No juzguen mal del que soy amante; ama a su novio tanto como yo lo amo a él. Y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no ha sido sino un juego...que está a punto de terminar; aunque yo aún no lo sabía mientras me bañaba, me vestía a usanza muggle y salía a la calle; sosteniendo fuertemente un objeto dentro del bolsillo derecho de mis jeans. Lo supe justo cuando atravesé el puente del río que atraviesa la ciudad donde vivo. Un estrecho camino de agua, cerca de diez metros._

_Fue una tontería...o una llamada de atención caída del cielo. Fue simplemente una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que me dedicó un chico al pasar junto a mí; seguramente me reconoció de las entrevistas donde salí con Harry. Una mueca así...de un niño de aproximadamente once años. _

_Desperté...di varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el grueso barandal del puente. Esa mueca era igual a la de Harry cuando nos hicimos amigos. Sus ojos brillando, los labios formando una inocente curva presagiando aquella sonrisa...su risa...su felicidad._

_El niño se alejó; comprendí a Harry cuando una ocasión entre suspiros me había dicho que me odiaba, yo lo hacía en esos instantes._

_Di media vuelta llevando el mayor aire posible a mis pulmones para evitar colapsar. Comencé a llorar._

_Tomé el objeto de mi bolsillo, aquel del que me había aferrado durante años...lo observé por última vez; elevé la varita en mi cinturón y susurré un hechizo para destruirlo. El collar que unió a Harry con la irrealidad. El que le robé a Hermione en la enfermería._

_Con el que al ángel le había cortado las alas, lo había encadenado a mi cama y le había negado su libertad._

_Me encamino al centro, limpiándome el rostro; lanzando el maldito objeto al río casi congelado; voy de compras navideñas; esperando que para Harry no sea demasiado tarde._

_Comienza a nevar. _

****

_Observo sus hermosos ojos verdes a través de la vitrina de artilugios mágicos que revisamos juntos; uno a cada lado, como un espejo. Miran curiosos varios objetos extraños de los que algunos él todavía no tiene conocimiento. Veo sus cejas formar una expresión de análisis, al tiempo que coloca la mano en la nuca, acariciando levemente su cuello adolorido. Exhala, asiente a nadie en particular, suspira y me observa con la cabeza baja de esa forma que tanto me gusta; como un niño que no entiende la tarea de matemáticas._

_-¿Qué, qué pasa?- me sonríe un poco confundido; seguramente preguntándose del porqué de mi mirada fija._

_-Nada- Tonto...aún no entiendes que te amo. Sonrío, regreso mi mirada a la estantería. Ahora soy yo el que es observado; siento sus ojos verdes clavarse en mi cabeza, hundiéndose entre pensamientos que no le pertenecen; traspasan mi piel hasta dejarme frío. Está bien, voltearé... -¿Y ahora qué pretendes tú, Potter; observando a la gente de esa manera?- No me responde, al parecer piensa en otras cosas mientras me analiza. Coloca su mano izquierda casi pegada al cristal. Una corriente de aire cálido a comparación de la temperatura invernal llega a mi rostro. Odio cuando hace eso...se ha vuelto todo un Slytherin (Y admito que ha aprendido de los mejores) presumiendo sus habilidades. La punta de su lengua rosada recorre sus labios lentamente. Y ahora sé lo que piensa. Me sonrojo, doy un paso hacia atrás; y sonríe. Ha obtenido lo que quiere._

_-Estaba pensando lo lindo que te ves sonrojado- le pongo mala cara pero él ya no voltea, señala un objeto en la parte más alta de la vitrina. -Ese de ahí, le gustaría a Snivellus- sabe que me ha enfurecido el comentario; me ignora. Da media vuelta hacia el mostrador. -Disculpe, llevamos ese objeto, el último...- Me gusta cuando hace eso. Cuando me hace enojar y me contenta como esta ocasión; intenta llevarse lo mejor posible con Severus, después de los problemas que tuvo al hacerse oficial nuestro noviazgo (Obviamente mi padrino no estaba muy contento de que le ocultara tal información) y por su cuenta le compra un regalo de navidad. -¿20 galeones? Pero aquí dice 60...- al parecer el dependiente quiere hacerle una oferta especial por tratarse del "Niño-que-vivió"...tal vez si Harry aceptara todas las muestras de agradecimiento de la gente; hubiera ya ahorrado fortuna suficiente para cinco vidas exigentes; pero supongo que su modestia tendrá que conformarse con dos, las de nosotros. -53...49 galeones...- es increíble que alguien regatee de esa forma. El dueño pidiendo menos. Harry intentando que le cobre lo justo. -¡45 galeones y basta de discutir!- le entrega una caja negra con incrustaciones de plata en las esquinas redondeadas; arriba porta con elegancia un moño plateado y una pequeña tarjeta. Harry entrega a regañadientes la suma, pero sin que el señor se percate de ello, aunque lo hará más adelante; deja siete galeones más en el mostrador. Sonríe, empequeñece el regalo al máximo y como un pequeño cubo se lo mete al bolsillo de su gabardina muggle de color oscuro. -Dragón...ya nos deben estar esperando los demás; son casi las dos en punto...- me hago el desentendido, sigo observando los artilugios. -¿Dragón?- llega por atrás, pasa las manos por mi cintura; reclama mis labios en un beso largo y profundo. Los otros en la tienda nos observan por un segundo antes de virar hacia otro lado, sonrientes y acostumbrados._

_Como ya había dicho, nuestro romance es oficial._

****

_-Hasta luego, señor Malfoy, señor Potter- Salimos de la tienda tomados de la mano; la nieve cae con lentitud, se entrega a la curiosa visión de los caminantes, vanidosa le gusta que le observen, le gusta llamar la atención con su níveo color y textura agradable; cubrir el suelo y regodearse de nuestra felicidad con su fría presencia. Caminamos hacia Las Tres Escobas, a tres cuadras de aquí, lugar de reunión de nuestra familia. Mientras tanto, la gente nos saluda cordial como si nos conociera de toda la vida; aunque de alguna forma ambigua u otra, es así. Lo que me alegra es que la sorpresa extasiada e incrédula haya desaparecido, ahora sólo hay amabilidad y conocimiento; como cuando saludas a un vecino que te agrada._

_-...en ese momento, Daniel dio media vuelta hacia el idiota de Fudge y ¡Pow!- hice el ademán de dar un puñetazo. -Realmente espero que el señor Weasley gane las próximas elecciones...porque si no es así, será imposible que Dan regrese a su puesto después de haber realizado el sueño de casi toda la comunidad...- Draco río ante el comentario. Yo sonreí levemente, sin honestidad. Sí, había sido divertido, lo sé. Pero la hazaña de mi compañero de estrategia al parecer no era suficiente._

_Subo la vista al cielo, mientras pequeños copos de nieve caen sobre mi piel, comienzo a sentirme mal; como si toda mi energía fuese drenada._

_La oscuridad envuelve mi vista; un fuerte mareo irrealiza mis movimientos. Todo parece caer, pero en realidad soy yo el que desciende al suelo cubierto por varias capas de nieve. Oigo gritos a mi alrededor, los cuales me llaman desesperados. Una fría textura amortigua la caída, mis manos se adormecen con la cruel temperatura...cierro los ojos, me dejo vencer..._

_-¡Harry!- aquí dentro hace calor...aquí soy feliz. Amo mi vida ¿Por qué no sería feliz? -¡Harry!- sonrío, aún semiinconsciente, Draco deja de gritar._

_-Ouch- me quejo, me llevo la mano a la cabeza._

_-¿Qué hace ahí, Potter; por fin tomando su lugar en el mundo?- Snape y su fantástico sentido del sarcasmo._

_-¡Snivellus!- alguien grita como si fuese un ladrido, agresivo y dispuesto a atacar; mi padrino...mi padre está aquí. Sin embargo, tan pronto se percata de dónde estoy comienza la pelea. -¡¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Harry?!-_

_-Sirius...- Remus no dice nada, sabe que es en vano, viene a mi encuentro. Abro los ojos lentamente. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- Observo a la multitud de gente que hay a mi alrededor; los curiosos ahora que ven mi buen estado se van alejando después de saludar._

_No me levanto, no respondo; evito todas las miradas y propuestas; en cambio observo a mi familia, que aunque entre nosotros no hay unión consanguínea; nos queremos aún más de lo que uno se podría imaginar; aunque uno de nosotros siempre pelea con otro por regla. Nosotros somos felices. Y de pronto no parezco tan culpable en estos días de fiesta. Les observo a todos como van llegando; Snape, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, los gemelos, Christian, Victor..._

_Me siento sin fuerzas; pero me obligo a abrir los ojos nuevamente; en mi cabeza puedo escuchar el sonido de una gota al caer en el agua, destrozándose en delicados hilos de sí misma. Como una lágrima._

_Veo a mi familia, a mi mismo, con la gabardina negra sobre el oscuro pantalón formal y la camisa plateada; el "Niño-que-vivió" tirado en el suelo con sus seres queridos rodeándolo; hay un pequeño revoloteo en mi estómago, acelera mi corazón; siento que puedo colapsar en cualquier instante. Sonrío, separo los labios como si fuera a decir lo gracioso que se ve Draco con aquel rostro de incomprensión, o lo hilarante que es Sirius intentando golpear a Snape mientras Remus lo sostiene; o lo perfecto que puede ser todo esto; y comienzo a reír fuertemente; como no lo he hecho en más de dos años._

_Me siento libre._

_Me sostengo el estómago, comienza a doler. Mis amigos voltean hacia mí, preguntándose porqué río así._

_-¿Harry, estás bien?- George me mira con cara de que me he golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza al caer y luego sonríe burlón; comenzando a reír, contagiado de mí. -Para mí que se ha vuelto loco-_

_-¿Harry?- cuando escucho la pregunta de un Sirius preocupado, mirándome con ojos extraños, con el brazo izquierdo de Remus en el cuello y el otro en su brazo; quien también ha dejado de pelear y sólo me analiza; comienzo a reír con más fuerza, como si me hubiesen dado cuerda; mis ojos se vuelven llorosos; entre lo que puedo ver. Si Voldemort estuviera vivo y me hubiera visto, habría dado un paso hacia atrás...juzgándome desequilibrado y peligroso. Ante tal pensamiento río más fuerte, si es posible. Mi voz grave se oye con facilidad a tres cuadras a la redonda; opacando a todas las demás voces. _

_Confundidos, alarmados, todos al verme reír me imitan. También ellos son libres._

_Oigo a Snape como nunca antes, fuera de todo sarcasmo y dolor, y al imaginármelo; mi sonrisa aumenta. Me aprieto el estómago con ambas manos...hasta que me es imposible permanecer de esa forma y dejo de reír un poco. Sólo sonrío enormemente. Me siento en la nieve, en parte cubierta con ella._

_Un brillo escarlata llama mi atención. El collar que alguna vez, en mi cumpleaños número quince Ron me dio y durante todo este tiempo he portado, comienza a brillar. No le había puesto atención; hacía años que creí había perdido su poder._

_Y él, mi mejor amigo, está a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros; indeciso, convencido y satisfecho; sonríe arrepentido, y de alguna forma entiendo lo que quiere decir. Sus ojos azules son sinceros, me explican lo que hizo mal. Y realmente no me importa._

_Le hago una seña de que se acerque, él me agradece. Poco a poco las risas desaparecen por completo, dejándonos con un dulce sabor en los labios._

_Tan pronto llega a nosotros, me ofrece la mano; me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Me suelta sin ningún remordimiento y sé que lo ha hecho literalmente. Viro a Draco, que deduzco está celoso; y le tomo de la mano, antes de acariciar con lentitud la piel suave de su rostro perfecto, despertando en ambos deseos que tan pronto lleguemos a casa calmaremos._

_Le beso, saboreando la textura exquisita y el gusto a vainilla que me ofrecen sus labios cálidos. _

_Sin embargo, para asegurarme; en medio del beso abro los ojos y observo a Ron por algunos instantes. Mi corazón late fuerte contra mi pecho al observarlo sonreír._

_Cierro los ojos._

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas._

**FIN...**

Un fin simple, normal; como si a la vuelta de la esquina se encontrara la continuación. Desafortunadamente, "Falsos juramentos" ha llegado a su conclusión después de más de un año de escritura y problemas, de constante improvisación. ¿Planeaba este final, cuando empecé la historia? No, de hecho; la planeación no arrojaba más de 6 capítulos; y finalizaba tras una complicada conversación en que Draco y Hermione revelaban sus propios secretos a Harry. Pero en cuanto Ron entró a escena supe que esto terminaría así...no es precisamente un final feliz de cuentos de hadas...y eso me gusta.

Pueden mandar sus comentarios...y decirme qué les pareció.

También pueden dirigirse a mi nueva historia **"Madness"** un Harry x Remus, post Ootp. Modestia aparte, es un Angst altamente recomendable. _"Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes"_

Fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado mi trabajo. =08 Junio 04=

_Travesura realizada._

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


End file.
